Rise to the top :by BlueBongo Repost
by Taylor and Laura
Summary: a Repost of "rise to the top" by Bluebongo because it no longer exists for some reason
1. Chapter 1

Rise To The Top

by Blue Bongo

1\. Invitations

Rise To The Top.

Chapter One. Invitations.

Ash Ketchum pulled the envelope from the slot. It was a while since he had opened his own mail, but since he had recently arrived back in Pallet Town, from a journey to look for Mesprit in Sinnoh, he had the opportunity. His faithful friend, Pikachu, sat on the table, yawning and scratching itself.

"Let's see what we have here then, Pikachu." Ash said, as he opened it.

Ash started to read aloud.

"Dear Mr. Ketchum. Due to your skill and recognition as a Pokemon trainer, you have been selected as one of the contenders to enter this once in a lifetime tournament, featuring the top 100 trainers over the four regions. Should you wish to accept this opportunity, go to the Vermillion City port on Sunday the 23rd. Boats will be departing for this secret location. Congratulations on your selection. Charles Goodshow. President of the Pokemon League."

Ash folded the letter up, and put it in his pocket.

"What do you reckon?" He asked Pikachu. "You feel up to the challenge?"

"Pika!"

* * *

A few miles away.

Gary Oak opened the letter.

"Dear Mr. Oak. Although you gave up competitive battling several years ago, we hope that a talented trainer such as yourself will come out of retirement for this once in a lifetime tournament, featuring the top 100 trainers across the four regions, plus a few wild cards to make up the numbers. Should you wish to accept this opportunity, go to the Vermillion City port on Sunday the 23rd. Boats will be departing for this secret location. Congratulations on your selection. Charles Goodshow. President of the Pokemon League."

Gary smiled.

"I just might do this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hoenn.

Max Maple took the letter offered to him by the Pidgeot, and opened it.

"Dear Mr. Maple. Due to your skill and recognition as a Pokemon trainer, you have been selected as one of the contenders to enter this once in a lifetime tournament, featuring the top 100 trainers across the four regions. Should you wish to accept this opportunity, go to the Lilycove City port on Sunday the 23rd. Boats will be departing for this secret location. Congratulations on your selection. Charles Goodshow. President of the Pokemon League."

Max put the letter in his backpack, and started to plot the quickest way to Lilycove City on his Pokenav.

* * *

In Sinnoh.

Paul was up in the mountains, when the Pidgeot swooped down in front of him and offered him a letter.

"Dear Mr. Reed. Due to your skill and recognition as a Pokemon trainer, you have been selected as one of the contenders to enter this once in a lifetime tournament, featuring the top 100 trainers across the four regions. Should you wish to accept this opportunity, go to the Canalave City port on Sunday the 23rd. Boats will be departing for this secret location. Congratulations on your selection. Charles Goodshow. President of the Pokemon League."

Paul stroked his chin, and put the letter away, before starting the long climb down the mountain.

* * *

All around the world, trainers received invitations such as these.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. This is just a summary really of what is to come. However, if you want to submit a trainer for the tournament, then stick their name, some details, hometown, age, appearance, Pokemon etc on a review and they will make it in somewhere. I hope to hear from you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Old Friends

Chapter Two. Old Friends.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash, Gary, Paul and Max have all received invitations to compete in a tournament consisting of the most powerful trainers in the world._

* * *

A few days before he needed to head to Vermillion City, Ash decided to set off early.

 _I'll go to Pewter City first and see if Brock wants to come along for the ride. Then cut through Digletts Cave to Vermillion City._

It had been a long time since Ash had been down this road. He still had bad memories about it.

 _I remember when I was attacked by that gang of Spearow. Pikachu was badly hurt then, but I have gained more experience since then._

Still, if he was attacked this time, he had other Pokemon to defend himself. Ash looked at his Pokeballs on his belt.

 _Besides Pikachu, I have Grotle, Cyndaquil, Squirtle and Lucario. I should be fine._

* * *

After moving through Viridian City, Ash stood outside the Viridian Forest.

 _Some great memories of this place. This was where I caught my first two Pokemon. Caterpie and Pidgeotto. I wonder if Pidgeot is still lives here. I might take a look around for it. I still miss Butterfree though, wonder whatever happened to it._

Ash walked in, Pikachu riding on his shoulder as always.

"Do you remember this place, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Remember Pidgeotto and Caterpie?"

"Pika!"

After travelling for a few hours, Ash became aware of something or someone following him. He was about to try and see who it was when Pikachu was plucked from his shoulder.

"Hey!" He shouted, as he turned to see Team Rocket running off with Pikachu.

"Forget about the motto."

"We're running off again."

"Give me back Pikachu!" Ash yelled, as he chased after them. "I'm getting sick of this."

Team Rocket vanished into a bush. As Ash advanced on the bush, their balloon came out from behind the trees.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it do.."

"I don't have time for this." Ash said, as he took a Pokeball out. "Lucario, I choose you."

Ash sent out his Lucario, who roared at the sight of Team Rocket.

"The twerp wants to battle." Jessie said.

"Shall we indulge him?" James asked.

"No, ya goofy moron." Meowth snapped. "Our plan is to grab Pikachu and get out of here."

"Lucario, Aura Sphere." Ash ordered.

Lucario conjured up a sphere of blue energy.

"Pika Pikachu Pika." Pikachu screamed.

"Cario." Lucario replied, as it charged the energy up.

"Hurry Lucario." Ash said.

Lucario released the attack, and watched it sail agonisingly wide.

"No." Ash said, as the balloon flew out of reach.

 _If only I'd brought Swellow, Staraptor, Noctowl or Charizard._

Ash tried to follow through the dense forest, but was thwarted.

"Hey, give me back Pikachu!" He shouted.

Ash heard Team Rocket laughing, and then the call of a Pokemon that sounded familiar.

 _Can that be...?_

Ash ran out into the open and saw a large brown and white bird Pokemon attacking the balloon.

"Pidgeot!" He yelled. "Use Gust attack on them."

Pidgeot flared its wings and landed several sharp blasts of air on Team Rockets balloon, ripping several holes in the material.

"Awesome. Now use Quick Attack to grab Pikachu."

Pidgeot ghosted in and grabbed the jar holding Pikachu with its talons. It then swooped down and delivered Pikach to Ash.

"Thanks." He said, before turning to Lucario. "How about destroying the balloon with Dragon Pulse."

Lucario charged up a beam of grey blue energy and fired it at the Team Rocket balloon.

"We're blasting off again." They screamed, as they flew off into the distance.

"Thanks Pidgeot." Ash said, as he stroked the Pokemon. "Great to see you again. This is Lucario, I got him as a Riolu in the Sinnoh region."

Pidgeot and Lucario smiled at each other.

"Uhh." Ash started to say. "I'm going to compete in a special tournament now Pidgeot, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Pidgeot nodded, and watched as Ash took an empty Pokeball from his bag.

"Thanks." He said, as Pidgeot was called inside the ball.

Ash also recalled Lucario, and started off running towards Pewter City.

* * *

It was almost dark, when he arrived in the city of stone. Ash instantly headed for Brock's home, which he had seen the first time he had been in Pewter City. Despite it being several years, he easily found his way there.

Ash was upset to find that Brock wasn't home, only his mother and father.

"Ash." Flint said, in surprise. "It's been a long time."

"It has." Ash replied. "I don't think I've seen you since you helped me win the Boulder Badge."

"How have you been?" Lola asked.

"I've been great." Ash replied. "Lots of battling and Pokemon training. All on my way to becoming a Pokemon master."

"Well keep going at it." Flint said. "If you set your mind to doing something, then you'll inevitably succeed."  
"Thanks." Ash replied. "Is Brock around?"

"He's at the Pokemon Centre." Lola replied. "Since he came back, he is spending a lot of time there for some reason."

Ash could think of a number of reasons that Brock might be spending a lot of time at the Pokemon Centre.

"I guess I'll go there then." He said.

* * *

Ash found his friend in the Pokemon Centre, staring at the nurse behind the desk.

"Hey, Brock." Ash said, quietly.

Brock didn't move his eyes off the counter.

"You can stop staring at Nurse Joy now." Ash said.

"Huh?" Brock replied. "No, I was watching Chansey."

Ash looked over and saw a famliar looking Chansey behind the counter.

"Is that..?"

"My Happiny evolved and I decided to let her get some experience here." Brock explained.

"Oh." Ash realised. "Hey, Brock. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Would this have anything to do with the Pokemon Centenary Cup?"

"What?"

"The 100 trainer tournament."

"Oh, yes. It would actually." Ash said. "How did you know about that?"

"The organisers sent letters around to every gym leader over the four regions, looking for recommendations. My brother told me about it, and asked for advise."

"Do you fancy one last journey?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Brock replied. "I wouldn't mind checking out that secret location."

"Great." Ash said. "I was planning on cutting through Digletts Cave to get to Vermillion City."

"Wait." Brock said. "I have an even better idea."

* * *

"It's been even longer since I came to Cerulean City." Ash said, after Pidgeot had flown him and Brock over Mount Moon.

"I was thinking." Brock remarked. "Since the boat doesn't leave for a few days, why not take the scenic route through to Vermilion City."

"It might be nice to see Misty again." Ash said.

"Of course."

"Brock, how are you going to get on the boat, if it's only trainers."

Brock took a badge from his pocket.

"Official representative of the Pewter City gym. Every gym can send a rep out to watch the tournament."

"I didn't know that."

"It wasn't in your letter." Brock said.

* * *

As Ash and Brock entered the Cerulean City gym, they soon found out that it was very quiet.

"Is it normally this quiet?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu replied.

"I wonder where Misty and her sisters are." Brock said.

Ash shoved the door to the arena open, and was shocked to see what was awaiting for them.

The large blue and purple dog was stood on the pools surface, it seemed to be waiting for them.

"Is that..?" Brock started to say.

"Suicune." Ash said grimly.

Suicune saw them and started to roar.

"It doesn't look happy." Brock remarked.

"What have you done with Misty?" Ash demanded, of the legendary dog.

Suicune looked mildly amused, before charging at Ash.

"What the..." Ash started to say, before Pikachu jumped in front of Suicune and blasted it with electricity.

Suicune easily shook it off and continued coming.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Ash yelled.

Pikachu's tail started to glow, and it jumped at Suicune. Suicune lowered its head, and knocked Pikachu out of the way.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, before reaching for another Pokeball. "Grotle, I choose you."

Ash sent out Grotle.

"Energy Ball."

Grotle charged up a ball of energy and sent it at Suicune, who countered with a Hydro Pump attack.

Suicune then charged into Grotle and knocked it out with one hit.

"What is wrong with Suicune." Ash yelled, as he recalled Grotle. "Lucario, I choose you."

Ash sent out Lucario to battle Suicune.

"Lucario, Force Palm."

Lucario jumped at Suicune and slammed its fist into the legendary Pokemon.

"Now use Dragon Pulse."

Lucario charged up a beam of grey blue energy and launched it at Suicune.

"Direct hit." Ash yelled in triumph.

As the smoke cleared, Suicune had remained on its feet. After taking Lucario's attack, it started to glow with a silver light.  
"LUCARIO DODGE." Brock shouted, startling both Ash and Lucario.

Suicune fired an attack at Lucario which knocked it out easily.

"What was that?" Ash asked, confused.

"Mirror Coat." Brock replied.

Ash recalled Lucario.

"Squirtle, I choose you." Ash said, throwing out his third Pokeball and his fourth Pokemon.

Squirtle appeared.

"Squirtle, Water Gun."

Squirtle blasted Suicune with water, which predictably did nothing.

"Try using Hydro Pump."

"Careful of the Mirror Coat." Brock warned.

Squirtle withdrew into its shell and started blasting Suicune with water. Suicune looked to be enjoying it.

"Skull Bash." Ash called.

Squirtle charged at Suicune and tried to hit it with its skull. Suicune lazily jumped out of the way, and launched an ice attack at Squirtle. As it hit, Squirtle was frozen solid.

"No, Squirtle." Ash shouted, as he recalled it.

"Suicune is too strong." Brock said. "We have to get out of here."

"Right." Ash replied, but before he and Brock could run out, Suicune was at the exit, blocking them.

"We're trapped." Brock said. "There's no way out."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Cliff hanger. Quite why Suicune is at the Cerulean City gym is a mystery that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **So Ash has a Lucario. It was in the egg that is given out by Riley in Iron island, and since Ash has a connection with aura, it seemed the ideal Pokemon.**

 **This takes place about five years after the end of Sinnoh, so some of the Pokemon may be different.**

 **Thanks to Skyfighter and TerraMichelle101 for their reviews.**

 **Still taking suggestions on trainers for the main tournament when it starts in a couple of chapters time.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Taking The Boat

Chapter Three. Taking The Boat.

* * *

 _Summary. After meeting up with Brock in Pewter City, and recapturing his Pidgeot in Viridian Forest, Ash headed for Cerulean City to visit Misty. However upon arriving in the Cerulean Gym, Ash and Brock were attacked by Suicune, the legendary dog of water. It quickly defeated Ash's Pikachu, Grotle, Lucario and Squirtle and stopped the two trainers from escaping._

* * *

"And lights."

Ash and Brock looked up, and saw that as the lights came on, Suicune stood still.

"What the..?" Ash said, as Misty walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry." She started to say. "I didn't realise we'd left it turned on."

"What is that thing?"

"It's a training device. Programmed to test the power of Pokemon, by taking attacks and then countering them. I thought I shut it off."

"You didn't." Ash replied angrily, before softening. "How'd I do?"

Misty walked over to Suicune and checked a panel on its back.

"Not bad." She said. "The readout is cracked."

"Sorry." Ash replied. "That might have been when my Lucario attacked it."

"You have a Lucario?"

"Yeah." Ash said. "Pity he's knocked out now."

* * *

As Ash healed his Pokemon at the on site Pokemon Centre, he and Brock caught up with Misty.

"So did you come about the PCC?"

"Yeah." Ash said. "I did. Do you fancy coming along for the ride?"

"I would do." Misty replied. "But I don't think I can persuade my sisters to look after the gym responsibly."

"Good point." Brock said. "However, I know someone who might be willing to give you a hand there."

* * *

It was quickly agreed that Brock's mother Lola would be given temporary control of the Cerulean Gym, until Misty returned.

"I'd love to see the look on my sister's faces when they meet your mother." Misty chuckled, as they left the city boundaries.

* * *

For at least two days, the trio travelled. They passed several landmarks that they had seen the first time they had journeyed together across Kanto, including the places where Ash had captured Charmander and Squirtle. Pikachu also seemed to enjoy the chance to ride on someone elses shoulder, as Ash and Brock told Misty tales of their adventures through both Hoenn and Sinnoh. Misty told them about the assortment of trainers she had battled, and the weird and wonderful types of water Pokemon she had acquired. Misty had also brought some of them with her, and proceeded to show off her Staryu, Politoed, Corsola, Azumarill, Gyarados and Quagsire. In return, Brock showed off his Steelix, Chansey, Croagunk, Marshtomp, Crobat and Ludicolo. Misty was especially interested in Ludicolo and Marshtomp, the two water Pokemon Brock had acquired in Hoenn.

* * *

Then, on the Saturday, they reached Vermilion City.

Ash still remembered his last visit to this city. Pikachu had been beaten senseless by the gym leaders Raichu, and had been offered the chance to evolve. A chance which neither he or Pikachu had been willing to take. Then there had been the faithful voyage on the St Anne, which had nearly resulted in them being killed by a combination of drowning, angry Gyarados and giant, mechanical Pokemon.

 _One day, I'll be able to look back at this and laugh._

* * *

Since the boat didn't leave until the next day, Ash and his friends decided to check out the Vermilion nightlife. The three trainers sent out their Pokemon and let them enjoy the party like atmosphere. Ash and Pikachu were sat in a cafe, when a familiar voice boomed out behind them.

"Hey!" Lt. Surge said. "I remember you two."

"Surge." Ash replied. "I remember you as well."

"Made that much of an impression on ya, did I?"

"Well, I learnt something from you." Ash said.

"And what was that?"

"Not to evolve Pokemon so that they'll get stronger."

Surge laughed at Ash's response.

"Yeah, I guess I was pretty stupid, not letting Raichu learn the speed attacks it could only learn as a Pikachu. I didn't make that mistake with my other Pikachu."

"You have another Pikachu?"

"I have several electric Pokemon. Gym leaders in different regions often send Pokemon of the same type round to each other to help them adapt to different conditions. My Raichu is currently in Sunnyshore City, and my Magneton is in Mauville. However, I borrowed Manectric and Electivire in exchange."

Ash was surprised to learn this.

"I see you still have your Pikachu." Surge remarked. "You have clearly done a great job of raising it."

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Would you like a quick battle?" Surge asked. "For old times sake, plus if you are here for the reason I think you're here then you might need the practice."

"Does everyone know about the PCC?" Ash asked, exasperated.

"Yeah." Surge grinned. "They've been advertising it nonstop for the last few days. Musta cost a fortune, but hey it's only money right, and they'll probably recoup it in pay per view."

"Well, well, well." Said another familiar voice. "Ash Ketchum."

Ash looked up and saw his former rival, Gary Oak stood nearby.

"Gary." Ash said. "Hey man, how've you been?"

"Great." Gary replied. "I managed to solve the mystery of Pokemon evolution."

"Really?"

"No."

"This is excellent." Surge boomed, as Brock walked in. "We can have a double battle."

"We?" Ash asked, confused.

"Me and Gary against you and Brock." Surge explained. "That way, you both get experience."

"I'm up for that." Gary remarked.

"Me too." Ash said. "Hey Brock!"

* * *

"So we are each using one Pokemon to battle." Surge said. "I'm going to use Electrode."

"Steelix, I choose you." Brock said.

"Umbreon, go." Gary shouted.

"Cyndaquil, I choose you." Ash said.

The four Pokemon appeared in the secluded grassy patch that they had found to batttle.

Electrode was a large white and red sphere, that resembled a Pokeball, apart from the two eyes in the middle of its face.

Umbreon was a small black four legged Pokemon with long ears and red eyes.

Steelix was a huge metal grey snake with a head shaped like a shovel.

Cyndaquil was easily the smallest Pokemon on the field. It had a long nose and the top half of its body was black, while the bottom half was a creamy yellow.

"Begin." Surge yelled.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball on Cyndaquil." Gary ordered.

"Electrode, Sonicboom on Steelix."

Umbreon fired a ball of dark energy at Cyndaquil. Electrode launched a shock wave at Steelix.

"Cyndaquil, counter with Flamethrower."

"Steelix, use Dig." Brock commanded.

Cyndaquil countered the attack with a blast of fire. Steelix dived under the ground.

"Now go for a Flame Wheel." Ash said.

"Umbreon, Take Down." Gary countered.

Cyndaquil covered itself in flames and rolled towards Umbreon. Umbreon charged at Cyndaquil and they collided with each other in middair.

"Electrode, wait for Steelix to surface." Surge commanded.

Steelix surfaced behind Electrode.

"Use Flash."

Electrode illuminated the area with a blinding flash of light, which temporarily blinded Steelix.

"Now use Rollout."

"Cyndaquil, use Fire Spin on Electrode to help Steelix out."

Cyndaquil fired a spinning vortex of fire at Electrode who was startled at being attacked from behind.

"Steelix, Crunch." Brock ordered.

"Umbreon, Sand Attack." Gary said.

Umbreon kicked sand into Steelix's eyes, blindind it even more. The powerful bite attack missed completely.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower on Electrode."

"Counter with Rollout."

Electrode rolled into the flames, dispersing them with ease. It then smashed into Cyndaquil.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail on Umbreon."

Steelix tried to hit Umbreon, but failed miserably.

"Brock, I have an idea." Ash said.

"I trust you." Brock replied, warily.

"Cyndaquil, use Leer on Steelix to try and focus its eyesight."

"Quillllllllllll!"

Cyndaquil started to stare at Steelix, who seemed to be able to get some of its vision back under the piercing gaze.

"Awesome." Ash shouted.

"Rollout again."

Electrode took Cyndaquil out again, this time knocking it on its back.

"No." Ash yelled.

"Steelix, use Dragonbreath on Electrode."

Steelix blasted Electrode with green energy, knocking it out.

"Electrode!" Surge shouted, as Cyndaquil finally managed to get back up.

"Well done." Ash said, as Cyndaquil started to glow with a bright light. "Hey!"

"Cyndaquil's evolving!" Brock remarked, as the light faded. In Cyndaquils place was a long black and cream Pokemon who now stood on four legs.

"Quilava." Ash said. "Wow."

"Hey." Gary yelled. "We're in a battle here." But he was still grinning at what had just happened.

"Quilava, use Swift on Umbreon." Ash ordered.

"Counter with your own Swift." Gary said.

Quilava and Umbreon fired stars at each other.

"Steelix, use Headbutt on Umbreon." Brock called.

"Umbreon, use Return on Steelix." Gary countered.

It was Umbreons turn to glow with light, as it jumped over the attack and hit Steelix with energy.

"What just happened?" Ash asked.

"Return is an attack that does more damage the more a Pokemon cares about its trainer." Gary explained.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel." Ash shouted.

"Steelix, use Bide."

Quilava covered itself in flames and started rolling at Umbreon.

"Dodge." Gary said.

Umbreon nimbly leapt out of the way of the attack, and Quilava hit Steelix.

"Sorry." Ash yelled.

"It's okay." Brock replied. "It'll hurt Umbreon more than it hurts Steelix."

"Huh."

"Unleash energy." Brock said calmly.

Steelix expelled energy from its body that instantly caused Umbreon to faint.

"And that is that." Brock calmly muttered, as he recalled Steelix. He then walked over to check on Umbreon. "Sorry about hurting Umbreon Gary."

"Ah, it's okay." Gary said. "That happens in battles."

Ash had walked over to his new Quilava.

"Hey." He said. "You didn't have to evolve, but I'm glad you did."

"Quil."  
"Great to have you back on the team."

Ash recalled Quilava and smiled.

* * *

Gary went back to the Pokemon Centre with Ash and Brock, where Misty and their Pokemon were waiting.

"I didn't know you took up battling again." Ash said to his former rival.

"Just for the upcoming tournament." Gary replied. "I thought I might be seeing you here."

"Well then." Misty said. "You thought right, didn't you."  
"Misty Waterflower." Gary muttered. "Oh what joy befalls me to see you again."

Ash smirked at Gary's joke, but Misty glared at him.

"Anyway." Gary said, quickly. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good idea." Ash said, as he recalled his Pokemon, and headed upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Ash awoke to Brock banging on his door. He answered it while still half asleep.

"What..is it?"

"Ash, I'm so excited, I just had to tell someone." Brock said, happier than Ash had seen him ever. "And Misty said she'd feed me to Gyarados if I woke her up."

"What is it?" Ash said, louder, waking Pikachu up.

"My Chansey evolved into Blissey." Brock said, bouncing off the walls in glee.

"Get Out!" Ash said, as he shut the door and went back to bed. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was four AM.

* * *

When he went downstairs the next morning, he found Brock and his new Blissey. Brock was going up to every pretty girl in the Pokemon Centre and parading his Blissey around.

Ash rolled his eyes and went to get some breakfast, for both himself and his Pokemon. As he was wandering aroud the foodcourt, he saw Gary feeding his Pokemon.

He'd have guessed that Gary would have acquired some strong Pokemon while researching in Sinnoh, but he wasn't expecting to see Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Arcanine, Tangrowth and Nidoking all sat there calmly eating their breakfast.

"Hey Ash!" Gary yelled. "You have to check this food out, the Pokemon love it."

Ash walked over and let out his Pokemon out. Gary looked at them with interest.

"You have some fine Pokemon there." He said. "Especially your Lucario."

"Thanks." Ash replied. "A lot of people compliment me on my Lucario."

"That is because you have done a good job raising it." Gary said. "Anyway, I best be heading for the boat. Don't want to miss it."  
"Where is it departing from?" Ash asked, suddenly realising he didn't know.

"Pier 22." Gary replied. "I checked it out yesterday, before I took in the nightlife."

If this was a dig at Ash's preparation, Gary didn't show any sign of enjoying his former rivals complete lack of it. "If you hurry up, I'll show you where it is."

* * *

"Holy crap, is that Lance?" Ash said, as they walked across to Pier 22.

"I would say so." Brock replied. "Not many people can pull off wearing a cape that well, and trust me, I've tried it."

"Too much information." Misty laughed. "I can't imagine you in a cape."

"Closest I got was a lab coat." Gary smiled. "Still, it sort of moves when I walk."

"Great." Ash said. "I'll buy you a cape for a birthday, now let's get on that boat."

There were only a small amount of trainers on board the boat. Taking out Ash and his friends, there was probably only about sixteen other people on board, including Lance, two girls who looked vaguely familiar and a guy dressed like a Gengar.

"Thought there'd be more people than this." Ash remarked.

"Some trainers might be getting on in other regions." Gary noted. "Can't expect every trainer to be in Kanto."

"I suppose." Ash remarked. "Hey Brock, do you know why those girls look familiar?"

Ash looked around and noticed that Brock had run off again.

"Why do I bother with that guy?" He asked, as he heard a scream and then saw Croagunk drag Brock across the deck.

* * *

 **Authors Notes. Yeah, that was chapter three. So Ash met up with Gary again, and they're finally on board heading for the secret destination.**

 **Next chapter will focus on some trainers from other regions getting there.**

 **The tournament will start in a few chapters, so I am still appealing for people to submit trainers for the story. Thanks to the people who have already.**

 **Reviews welcome and appreciated, but if not then a lot of hits will do.**


	4. Chapter 4

4\. One Step Forward

Chapter Four. One Step Forward.

* * *

 _Summary. After arriving in Vermilion City, Ash and Brock engaged in a double battle with Lt. Surge and Gary. It was a tough battle, but Ash's Cyndaquil evolved to help give them the upper hand, leaving Steelix to eventually knock Umbreon out with Bide. Then, the next day, they boarded the boat for their next destination._

* * *

Max got on board the boat, wondering what to expect when he arrived at his destination. In all fairness, he was a little surprised at his selection, since he had only been a trainer for a few years.

 _Mind you, I did perform fairly well at the Ever Grande Conference.. Runner up isn't bad, considering that I was still a classed as a rookie at the time._

Max still had dreams about his performances at that competition, but his defeat in the final had been a bitter pill to swallow.

 _I battled that guy, Tony, who seemed to want to win more than he cared about his Pokemon. First, I used Slaking against his Lunatone, and managed to escape with a narrow victory. Then his Magmar took out both Wartortle and Hitmonchan, before Elekid took it out. He then used his Swampert to take out Elekid and gain a draw against Slaking. I used Grovyle next up against his Altaria, and had to recall it. Gardevoir then knocked Altaria out with an electric attack. He then sent Medicham out against Gardevoir, who couldn't do much so I had to send Grovyle back out. Medicham then drew with Grovyle. Then he sent Spiritomb out to face Gardevoir, who really couldn't attack properly due to the psychic resistance. A few well placed dark and ghost type attacks later and Gardevoir had lost._

Max had been inconsolable for days, until he had shook it off and headed to Johto.

 _Still, I'm here now, so even if I get knocked out in the first round, I might as well enjoy it._

Max was leaning against the rail, noticing that several trainers were getting on board.

 _Hey, I recognise some of these trainers. There's Wallace, the champion. Mind you, figures that the champion of each region would be invited. I wonder who else'll show up. Maybe I'll finally get that battle with Ash, if he's invited, that he promised all those years ago._

"Well, look who it is." Someone sneered from behind him.

Max looked around and saw Tony stood nearby.

"I thought you had to be decent to get an invitation." Tony laughed.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't have got one." Max shot back, causing Tony's cheeks to flush with anger, even against his dark skin.

"You're a stuck up piece of crap, Maple." He snarled with anger. "I'd stick a knife in your throat if I had the chance."

"What's that, Antonio." Max smiled sweetly. "Not got your brother to hold them down while you kick them."

"I'm going to kick your ass." Tony shouted, and stormed over towards him. "I don't need my brother."

Nobody knows what would have happened next if a hand hadn't restrained Tony.

"Word of advice." The voice said, in his ear. "Think things through before you act."

"Who the...?" Tony demanded, before turning around.

The last thing he had expected to see was the tall woman with the small scar on her cheek. She was wearing a long blue dress and a pair of boots, while her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Tony was lost for words.

"Threatening behaviour can get trainers kicked out of this tournament." She continued. "So I would watch yourself, if I were you."

Tony muttered several curses under his breath, before walking off.

"Max Maple." The woman said. "You have grown up."

"Do I know you?"

"We have met before." She laughed. "But it was a long time ago. I'm Elektra Drake."

The penny dropped.

"Oh yeah." Max replied. "Now I remember you. The daughter of the former leader of the Hoenn Elite Four."

"That's me."

"I remember when you came to my Dad's gym and asked for a practice battle, and you used Murkrow and Bagon against Slakoth and Vigoroth."

"I lost." Elektra said. "As I recall."

"Yeah, but you won the rematch."

"True."

"How have you been?"

"Great." Elektra replied. "I'm here with my fiance."

"Is he entering too?"

"Yes, I am." Steven Stone said, as he walked over. "Hello Max."

"Steven." Max gasped with excitement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

Paul walked on board the ship. It had taken a few days of walking to get from Mount Coronet over to Canalave City, and he was not happy about it. Still, at least he had a chance of facing some of the so called strongest trainers in the world. Whether or not they met his standards would be open to be debate.

 _What actually happens will be interesting though. I would fancy myself against any of these bleeding hearted trainers around me._

As the boat pulled away from Canalave City, Paul was considering which of his highly trained fighting machines to use.

 _Torterra of course, Electivire definetly, I might get Rhyperior back from my brother, Magmortar possibly, Weavile would be a good option, I can get Machamp. Crobat, Scizor, Honchkrow, Gliscor, Skunktank, Golem and Whiscash if I need them, so I'm pretty much prepared._

Paul was just thinking about getting his hands on the trophy, when something startled him.

"YOU!"

He turned, and saw a familiar looking kid stood behind him. The trainer wasn't very tall, and had light brown hair, as well as brown eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"What do you want?" Paul snapped. "I thought that they were only admitting strong trainers here."

"Oh ha ha ha." The trainer laughed. "When did you become so funny, Paul?"

"About the same time your Bayleef became a pathetic loser." Paul replied. "Jim"

"Don't insult my Bayleef."

"Why?" Paul asked. "Everyone makes jokes about your Bayleef. They mock the Bayleef that refuses to evolve into a Meganium."

"The only thing worth mocking around here is you." Jim Jacobs snarled.  
"Prove it." Paul laughed. "If you have the guts."

"Bayleef, I choose you."

"Torterra, standby for battle."

Jim sent out a yellow Pokemon with several leaves around its neck, as well as a big one on its head.

Paul sent out his Torterra. The huge Pokemon that had been his starter.

Several trainers started to watch. In fact the only people who weren't watching were three trainers sat around a collapsible desk playing cards.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf." Jim said.

Bayleef fired several leaves from the leaf on its head.

"Pathetic." Paul smirked. "Use Leaf Storm."

Torterra countered the leaves, by firing a stronger blast of leaves from the tree on the back of its hard shell.

"You can pull through this." Jim said. "Use Giga Drain."

"Counter with Frenzy Plant."

Bayleef tried to drain energy from Torterra, who responded by pulling sending several vines at its opponent.

"Dodge." Jim yelled.

As Bayleef jumped out of the way, one of the vines went astray and sliced through the collapsible table where the three trainers were playing cards, just as one of them was about to collect a large amount of winnings.

The trainer then jumped up in anger, and turned around to see where the attack had come from.

He walked over to the battlefield.

"Recall your Pokemon. You are annoying everyone." He said, in a calm voice. "Or I will put them both in the Pokemon Centre."

"Make me." Paul laughed.

"I don't make monkey's. I train them." There was something in his voice that suggested he wasn't joking around.

"Bayleef, return." Jim said. "Sorry Mister."

Paul refused to recall Torterra.

"Your friend has the right idea." The trainer said, as he turned away.  
"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant on him." Paul said, annoyed. "Put the loser in his place."

Jim would have shouted a warning, but it would have been futile, as the vines whipped out from the deck.

The attack never landed.

An orange blur raced across the deck and positioned itself in the way of the vines. Jim noticed that it was blocking the vines with its wings.

"Well." He said. "It isn't everyday you get to see a Dragonite."

The trainer had turned around and saw his Dragonite shake off the vines.

"That wasn't very nice of you, was it?"

"It wasn't intended to be."

"Pokemon should not be used to settle personal differences."

"That's the voice of a pathetic weakling, hiding behind an oversized Dratini."

Dragonite glared at Paul. It's trainer looked at Torterra.

"That's a fine Pokemon." He said. "Which is why it pains me to do this."

"What are you on about?"

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush."

Dragonite charged at Torterra, turning its body into a weapon. It hit Torterra, who crumpled under the impact, but managed to stay on its feet.

"Now use Blizzard." He said.

"Torterra, counter with Hyper Beam."

Dragonite opened its mouth and the temperature was promptly lowered a few degrees as it blasted Torterra with ice. The Hyper Beam went wide, as ice covered Torterra.

Torterra moaned, as it took double damage from the attack. Jim felt sorry for it, as it wasn't Torterra's fault it had been given to a lousy human being.

"Your Torterra looks cold." The trainer said. "Let's warm it up with Overheat."

Dragonite opened its mouth again, but this time, it covered Torterra in fire.

Torterra shrieked in agony, as the tree on its back burst into flames.

Paul quickly recalled his Pokemon, and was staring at the other trainer with something that looked like a mix of anger, hatred, venom and even a little fear in his eyes.

"Sorry about your Torterra." The trainer said. "I did warn you."

He took a potion out of his pocket and threw it over to Paul.

"Give your Torterra this and it should be fine in a few hours."

He looked at his Dragonite.

"Thank you Dragonite, your help was appreciated, as always."

Dragonite licked its trainer, before being recalled to the Pokeball.

He turned and helped pick the table back up, before collecting his winnings.

Jim decided to walk over.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Invitation only."

The two other trainers didn't look happy about him being there.

"Let him sit down."

The command came from the trainer who had just defeated Paul. Jim sat down.

"You made a very wise decision back there."

"It was a stupid battle really." Jim replied. "He said some bad things about my Bayleef."

"I saw your Bayleef battle. It looked pretty strong to me."

"Uhh thanks." Jim said. "I'm Jim. Jim Jacobs."  
"Well Jim Jacobs. Nice to meet you. My name is Olly. The guy on your right is Jonny, and the guy on your left is Mark."

Olly had to be about twenty years old, and wore a long black coat, with a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He also had a pair of green eyes, and messy brown hair.

Jonny was probably about the same age as Olly, but a few inches taller. He had short blond hair and wore glasses. He wore a red and white striped T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Mark was younger than the other two, but like Olly, he had brown hair. He was shorter than the other two as well. He wore a white and green sweater and a pair of grey cargo pants.

"That is some Dragonite you have." Jim remarked.

"Thanks." Olly replied. "Do you know that guy you were battling?"

"Yeah, that was Paul." Jim said. "He's a jerk. He could be a powerful trainer, yet he throws it away by treating his Pokemon like slaves."

"That ain't right." Mark noted.

"Yeah, no one should do that to their Pokemon." Jonny said.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Jim asked.

"We're commonly known as the Twinleaf Trio." Jonny replied.

"We all got our first Pokemon at the same time." Mark said.

"And became rivals." Jonny followed up.

"Now we just have a friendly rivalry." Olly said. "One of the best ways to gain a perspective on your rivals is to respect them. I respect both of these guys abilities, and as a result, we managed to get strong together."

"I never thought about it before." Jim said. "Not like that. However, it still doesn't explain how you were in tune with Dragonite. I mean, you didn't even have to give it a command and it saved you from that attack."

"Strong connection." Olly replied. "Dragonite was one of the last Pokemon I caught. Raising a Dratini through the evolution stages is one of the hardest things I ever did as a trainer, but it was also one of the most rewarding. Plus, I had previous experience of raising Dragon Pokemon, because I also own a Garchomp."

"Hey, I have Salamence as well." Mark said. "If you ever raise a Pokemon like that, it is totally worth it. I remember when it evolved from Shelgon. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life."

"What Pokemon do you have?" Jonny asked.

"I have my Bayleef, which was my starter. Glaceon, Swellow, Monferno, Absol and Luxio."

"I used to have a Luxio." Olly said absentmindedly.

"What happened to it?"

"Nothing." Olly replied. "It evolved into a Luxray. Yeah, that seems a pretty well balanced team."

"I have a Skorupi as well, but it's on my PC." Jim said.

"Ah, the handy PC." Mark noted. "That has helped us out many times."

"Well, it saved me leaving my Lopunny at home." Olly replied.

"You have a Lopunny." Jim asked.

"Yeah, but not with me."

"What Pokemon do you guys have?" Jim said, out of interest.

"We don't want to give too much away for the other trainers." Mark said.

"But we'll gladly show you when we get to the destination."

"Can't you tell me?"

"Well, I have a Heracross, Raichu, Torterra, Rapidash, Snorlax and Floatzel on me." Jonny replied.

"What about you two?"

"Seeing is believing." Olly laughed. "You already know I have a Dragonite, Lopunny and Luxray.

"Alright, I see your point." Jim said. "Maybe I'll get the chance to battle one of you at the tournament."

"Maybe."

"Attention." A voice said, over the loudspeaker. "We are about to dock at the rendezvous point. If you look out onto the ocean, you will see the boats from the other three regions. Once we are all on land, you will be required to board another boat on the other side of the island. Thank you for your cooperation."

"This seems a little unnecessary." Mark muttered.

"A lot of things seemed unnecessary." Jim said, looking around. He noticed Paul leaning against the rails of the ship. While an angry look on his face wasn't unusual to see, the angry glare that was directed at Olly was nothing short of pure poison.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Jim Jacobs belongs to Skyfighter.**

 **Introduced some of the other main trainers who will contest this tournament.**

 **Thanks to the reviewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Reunion At The Rendevous

Chapter Five. Reunion At The Rendezvous.

* * *

 _Summary. As he boarded the boat, Max encountered his bitter rival, Tony, who almost beat him up, but for the help of Elektra Drake and Steven Stone, while in Sinnoh, Paul encountered one of his rivals, Jim Jacobs. Paul and Jim battled, but after disturbing the Twinleaf trio, Paul's Torterra was knocked out by Dragonite._

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary and Pikachu all looked out over the ocean.

"And on your right is the boat coming in from Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh." Ash said. "Hey Brock, did you hear from Dawn recently?"

"Yeah, she was doing the contests in Johto last I heard." Brock replied.

"Does she still carry the Ribbon Cup around with her?" Ash asked, referring to when Dawn had won the Grand Festival, and refused to put her trophy down for six days.

"No." Brock laughed. "Do you remember how many times we had to fight off Team Rocket in those six days?"

"Yeah." Ash replied. "Thirteen times in one day was a little excessive, even for them."

"Do those guys still follow you around?" Misty asked. "Isn't that kind of pathetic?"

"Yeah." Ash said. "They made a try for Pikachu in the Viridian Forest, but Lucario and Pidgeot managed to scare them away."

"Some things never change." Misty grinned.

"And we've docked." Gary said, as the boat pulled into the pier.

"Great." Ash said. "Soon, we'll be where we need to be."

"Where are we now anyway?" Misty asked.

"I think we're in the Sevii Islands." Gary replied. "A series of islands found between Kanto and the Orange Archipelago."

"Is there any...?"

"There aren't any gyms there, no." Gary said. "Or new Pokemon."

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Once." Gary replied. "Nothing special."

"Oh." Ash said, as he jumped onto the land.

"Moltres is rumoured to live here." Gary continued. "There are Hot Springs, a Game Corner, an abandoned warehouse, a forrest full of berries and a battle tower. As I said, nothing special."

"So where is this boat then?" Brock asked, not wanting Ash and Gary to start arguing.

"Over the other side of the island." Someone said.

Ash looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw one of the girls from earlier.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, Ash."

 _Ash!"_

"Right, that's it." Ash said. "Who are you? It's been bugging me."

"Don't mention Bugs." Misty said, with a shudder.

"Mary Clearwater." Mary replied. "And this is my best friend Crystal."

"You used to live next door to me." Ash said, to Crystal, rememberin everything now.

"We used to be childhood friends as well, but you don't remember that, do ya?"

Ash was about to answer when he felt a gust of wind on his neck.

"If I was your childhood friend, then I would remember you till the day the earth stood still." Brock said to Crystal. "And when that earth stood still, I would...argh!"

Both Croagunk and Misty had jumped on him and were dragging him away.

"Sorry I didn't remember you both."

"Ah, it's okay." Mary said.

She kind of reminded him of Dawn, with her long blue hair and eyes. The clothes were different, though, given that Mary was wearing a yellow tank top with jeans and some yellow shoes.

Crystal on the other hand, didn't remind him of Dawn. She had short blond hair, with black eyes, while wearing a short pink tank tube, a jean jacket and mini skirt, brown winter boots and a brown and pink cap.

"Cool Pikachu." Mary remarked.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Check out one of my favourite Pokemon." Mary said, as a small yellow and black Pokemon jumped on her shoulder. It looked sort of like Pikachu, but the tail was black, as were the edges of the ears.

"Pichu." Ash remarked.

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and started talking to Pichu. Pichu responded likewise.

Brock had recovered by this time, and was walking over rather gingerly.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked.

"When I am confronted by your immeasurable beauty, then all my pain goes away." Brock cried, before crumpling to the ground under another Croagunk attack. "But.. it seems to...be coming back."

Croagunk dragged him away.

"Is that healthy?" Mary asked.

"Can't be doing the ground any favours." Gary quipped.

"Gary Oak." Crystal said. "I remember you too."

Gary preened.

"Vaguely."

Gary sank to the ground deflated.

"Seriously, I'm sorry, Crystal." Ash said. "It's just been a very long time."

"I suppose I'll let you off." Crystal replied. "This time, Ketchum. I'm a damn fine Psychic type Pokemon trainer now and I will not go easy on you if we face each other."

"What are the odds of that happening?" Ash said, with a straight face.

"You might laugh, but I will go all out against you."

"And there's me not owning any Dark types." Ash quipped.

"It's not an easy task training psychic Pokemon." Brock said. "Which makes you both talented as well as beautiful. How humbled am I in your...argh."

Croagunk used Poison Jab on him again.

"This is getting old." Gary muttered. "I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that."

"Seconded." Mary said.

* * *

As they headed around the island, Ash was constantly on the lookout for trainers that he had met before. He thought that he saw Harrison in the crowd, as well as Drake from the Orange Islands.

 _Come on. He has to be here._

He then saw who he was wondering about. The clothes were the same, as was the surly look on his face.

"Paul." Ash whispered. "I'm going to beat you this time."

"Still upset about the last time." Brock said.

"Huh."

"Ash, he might have got lucky beating you in the Sinnoh League, but that luck ran out long before he even got close to the final. And, who was the real winner out of that situation. You still have the love and respect of your friends and Pokemon. What does Paul have? Hate and resentment."

"You're right." Ash replied. "I just want to beat him this time."

"Do you want to beat him more than you want to beat me?" Gary grinned, as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran into the crowd of people.

"Hey, Pikachu." Ash shouted, as he chased after it. "Stay here while I get Pikachu."

* * *

Max thought he heard a familiar voice. He was all alone, and he thought that he could hear a familiar voice.

He had seen Tyson queing up for a drink while on the boat, but had been unable to get close enough to say hello.

 _Plus, who knows if Tyson would remember me. I only met him once when I was travelling with Ash._

Max looked around and saw a Pikachu standing near him.

"Hello." He said, as the Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Do I know you?"

"Pikachu." He heard someone yelling through the crowd.

 _There's that voice again. Who is it?_

"There you are." Ash said, as he stopped in front of Max. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Ash?" Max asked.

Ash looked at Max long and hard, before giving up.

"Who are you?"

"Max."

Ash looked slightly embarrassed.

"Max." He said. "Sorry man, I'm forgetting faces left, right and centre today."

"It's okay." He replied. "I couldn't remember your voice, so I guess we're even."

"Are you here to battle?"

"Yeah." Max said. "You sound surprised."

"I am, a little bit." Ash remarked. "Are you here alone."

"I'm never alone." Max said. "I have my Pokemon with me."

"No, I meant is your Sister with you, or your Dad."

"I'm here on my own." Max pushed. "I take it you and Pikachu are here to battle."

"Oh yeah." Ash said. "We're heading over to the boat now, so you're welcome to come along if you want."

"Great." Max replied, as they headed over to meet up with the gang.

* * *

"That must be the boat." Gary remarked.

"Nice observation." Max said, sarcastically. "I can see why you became a Pokemon researcher."

The boat had to be at least a hundred feet long, and was painted a jet black that stood out against the clear blue water.

"The Wave Hopper." Someone nearby said. "I wonder where they're taking us in order to need that."

"Who knows."

The two trainers moved on, leaving Ash and his group alone.

"Wonder where we are headed." Ash mused. "I mean, they're going to an awful lot of trouble in order to keep the location secret."

"Only till the tournament starts." Brock said. "If they're broadcasting around the four regions, then someone will surely notice where we are."

"Don't bet on it." Someone said.

Ash turned and saw his old friend and rival, Ritchie, walking past.

"Ritchie?"

"Hey Ash."

"Haven't seen you for ages."

"Not wanted to be found, that's why."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I best be getting on the boat." Ritchie said, breaking up the awkward conversation.

"Sure, I'll see you there." Ash replied, and watched Ritchie vanish on board.

"Let's get on then." Gary said. "No point in putting it off."

"Why would I want to put it off." Ash joked. "Last one on's a rotten Exeggcute."

* * *

As they got on board, they were told to head for the main deck. Once everyone arrived there, there were probably about 150 people give or take. There was a microphone at the front, and as everyone waited, a woman walked up to it and started to speak.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Centenary Cup. I am glad to see that a vast majority of the trainers who were invited have attended. This is an unbelievable honour to enter this tournament that only happens every 100 years. Before we go any further, are there any questions?"  
"Where are we headed?" Someone yelled.

"Starburst Island." The woman responded. "An island especially designed for this purpose. It has thirty stadiums, some of the best food around, great hotels, lucious beaches, basically some of the best facilities around. All available free to you."

"What about any relatives who might want to come out?"

"They can come to the matches for free, but if they want to use the facilities and stay there, they will have to pay."

"How does the tournament work?"

"There are 100 trainers here. When we dock at Starburst Island, you will be required to register at the Pokemon Centre. The tournament will begin in three days time. You will be sorted into 25 groups of four, according to rank, region and general ability. The data will be readily available on any PC's around the island, as well as at every stadium, as to where your next match is. Only the top two trainers from each group advance. All battles are three on three in the group stages. However, once you make it to the knockout stage, all battles move onto six on six. Those of you that are adept at maths will notice that there is a slight discrepancy in the number of matches that can take place. Once it moves down to the last 25, the trainer with the worst performances will be ejected. Then it will become a last 24."

"How is that judged?"

"Most knockouts of own Pokemon, least knockouts of opposition Pokemon, substitutions, general behaviour of trainer."

"So we're constantly being judged?"

"Oh yes. There are certain rules. There must be no battling outside matches, apart from training purposes only. There must be no threatening behaviour towards other trainers or the staff."

"What about the accommodation?"

"As I said, great hotels."

* * *

"If you mentioned great hotels."  
"Then what about great motto's."

"Huh." Ash looked up and saw a Meowth's head shaped Balloon floating above them.

"Prepare for trouble."  
"And make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all peoples in every nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, that's right."  
"Wobbufet."

Ash couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What do you find so funny?" Jessie yelled.

"Nothing." Ash replied. "You've just attacked a boat of powerful Pokemon trainers with the intention of stealing their Pokemon, but you've no chance."

"Do you really think that?" James said.

"Da twerp clearly hasn't seen our great sucking machine."

"I've seen that thing before." Ash said. "And while you might think it is a brilliant idea, it..."

"Allow me." A trainer said, cutting in front of Ash. He was about the same age as Ash, but shorter. He had short, spiked jet black hair, and wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie with the Pokemon League symbol on it.

"Clear off, or I, Elias Mao, son of the Lucian of the Elite Four will destroy you."

"That's kind of cute." Jessie remarked.

"Bragging about how tough his Dad is." James said.

"I'll show you." Elias yelled, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Garchomp, Let's battle."

The Land Shark appeared on the deck and roared impressively.

"Use Draco Meteor on that balloon."

Garchomp slammed a claw into the deck of the ship, and several meteorites came flying out of the sky. They hit Team Rocket's ship and sent the criminals blasting off again.

"I hate Pokemon thieves."

* * *

It was getting dark, as the Wave Hopper landed at Starburst Island. Since they were amongst the last ones to get on, Ash and his friends were the first ones to get off.

"Well. Here we are Pikachu." Ash said.

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **A bit of an abrupt ending, but the tournament will begin in the next two chapters.**

 **Elias Mao belongs to Zabuza of the Funk.**

 **Mary Clearwater and Crystal belong to TerraMichelle101.**

 **At the time of writing, I had 11 reviews. Thanks for them all. Keep it up. I am only taking requests on characters for a bit longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Ceremony

Chapter Six. Ceremony.

* * *

 _Summary. After meeting with Max at the rendezvous point, Ash and his friends boarded the Wave Hopper, headed for Starburst Island. While on board, they were informed of the tournament structure, before being attacked by Team Rocket. However, thanks to the intervention of Elias and his Garchomp, they were soon sent blasting off again._

* * *

"So this is Starburst Island." Gary remarked. "How is an Island this big not on any maps?"

"Who cares." Ash said. "Maybe it's a secret."

"It's a lot less secret now." Max muttered.

"It's only a secret if one person knows about it." Jim quipped, as he walked over. "I didn't know you got invited, Ash."

"Jim Jacobs?" Ash said. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking in the sights, topping up the tan, early Christmas shopping, and oh yeah. There's a tournament going on."

"Suppose it was a stupid question." Ash conceded.

"Hey Jim." Three people Ash didn't know walked up to them. "Who're your friends?"

"Right, Ash Ketchum, this is Olly, Jonny and Mark."

"Hi." Ash said. "That's Gary, Max, Misty and Brock." pointing to his friends.

"Very nice to meet you all." Jonny replied.  
"Yeah." Mark followed up. "It's been a while since we met any tough trainers."

"Hey Ash." Max called. "I just remembered. Do you know whose here?"

"Who?"

"Steven Stone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." Ash cried. "I've wanted to battle Steven for ages."

"Which would you rather do?" Olly said. "Win the tournament, or battle Steven."

"Ideally, both." Ash replied.

"Wishes might be Ponytas where you come from, but not here." Mark said.

"You might get knocked out in the group stage." Jonny joked.

"I don't intend to let that happen." Ash yelled.

"Whatever." Someone said behind him.

Ash turned to see Paul.

"Paul."

"I can't believe you were invited." Paul sneered. "Was there a mass death of people in Kanto to allow you to enter."

"Take that back." Ash yelled.

"You crashed and burned in the Sinnoh League, and you're in over your head here. You and all your pathetic friends here." gesturing at the crowd that was now starting to build around Ash.

Olly stepped out from behind Ash.

"You got something you want to say to me?"

Paul looked like he wanted to start a fight, but thought better of it.

"No." He grunted, before vanishing into the crowd.

* * *

As they continued over to the resort, Jim told Ash what had happened between Olly and Paul on the boat.

"No wonder Paul seemed a little afraid." Ash remarked.

"Excuse me." The woman at the front yelled over a megaphone. "I'm sory, I forgot to mention this earlier, but once we arrive at the resort, can competitors head to the White Saffron, while representatives head to the Blue Snowpoint hotel."

"So looks like we'll not be sticking together." Ash said.

"Oh well." Brock replied.

"Shame about that." A teen aged girl said, as she walked by.

Brock was over like a shot.

"You're right." He said. "It is a terrible shame that our two burning souls of passion won't be in the same building together, but I'm sure that...argh."

Croagunk used Poison Jab on him, and dragged him away.

"It's great having Croagunk around." Misty remarked. "I don't have to do anything anymore."

Olly looked at Croagunk, before crouching down.

"Hi there." He said. "You're a feisty little guy aren't you? I have someone I want you to meet."

Olly took a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Come on out."

Olly sent out a large blue frog like Pokemon with a large horn on its head, and a thick red throat sack.

"Meet my Toxicroak."

Toxicroak and Croagunk stared at each other.

"Croooooa."

"Cro Cro Cro."

"Crooak."

"Croa."

"Wow." Ash said. "He has a Toxicroak that doesn't make Croagunk want to battle."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well, when we were in Sinnoh, there was a guy names Saturn who owned a Toxicroak. Brock's Croagunk hated it."

"Well well well." Olly remarked. "It seems you like my Toxicroak, don't you?."

Croagunk gave him a strange look, and readied a Poison Jab.

"Watch out." Brock yelled. "It's going to use Poison Jab on you."

"Not likely." Olly said. "Toxicroak, Attract."

Toxicroak looked at Croagunk and sent a heart shaped wave of energy at it. Croagunk took the attack, before becomming disorientated.

Olly quickly recalled Toxicroak.

"What was the point of that?" Max asked.

"Croagunk evolves into Toxicroak." Olly replied. "Meet the relatives, the family, whatever you want to call it."

"Pokemon of the same species might not like each other." Max said. "Surely you should know that."

"If I'm that dense, then surely I would have failed to notice that Brock's Croagunk didn't seem too unhappy at meeting Toxicroak." Olly snapped. "Mind you own damn buisness."

"Hey, that's uncalled for." Ash said.

"Look Max." Olly said. "I've been a trainer for a lot longer than you, so keep that in mind. I've spent a lot of time in the Survival arena, so I'm a little short on people skills at the moment. Sorry for shouting at you."

Max was a little shocked at the humility in his voice.

"Okay then." He said. "Your Toxicroak looks really strong if it's any consolation."

"That's the best thing you've said for a while." Olly grinned. "Now let's get over to the resort and I'll buy you a milkshake for a peace offering or something. Not that it's a bribe, more an apology."

Olly and his friends headed off ahead.

"He doesn't seem to bad." Misty remarked.

"He seems nicer than the other guy." Max said. "Who was that?"

"Who, Paul." Ash replied. "It's a long story."

* * *

As everyone arrived at the resort, the group decided to split up. Brock and Misty headed over to the Blue Snowpoint Hotel, while Mary and Crystal went to do their own thing, leaving Ash, Jim, Gary and Max alone.

"This is awkward." Jim muttered.

"Not really." Gary said. "I'm going to go register, see ya around."

"Hey, I'll come too." Jim remarked. "I don't want to forget. Bye Ash, bye Max."

Jim and Gary walked off.

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat?" Ash asked. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure." Max said. "We can catch up."

Ash, Pikachu and Max quickly found a restaurant, and ordered some food.

"So what Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked.

"Well, I picked Treecko to start with." Max replied. "Then I headed over to Izabe Island to try and find that Ralts."

"Did you?"

"I did, but it took days to do so. While I was there, I managed to train my Treecko well. I finally captured Ralts and returned to Petalburg City. My Dad then gave me a Slakoth to train. As I was travelling around challenging gyms, I managed to acquire several other Pokemon including Hitmonchan, Elekid, Squirtle, Gastly and Magmar. I also caught a Clefairy, but I traded it to May for her Munchlax, who seemed to prefer battling to contests. I competed in the Ever Grande conference, but got beat in the final."

"I'm sorry." Ash said.

"I'm not." Max replied. "It made me a stronger trainer. What about you?"  
"I went to Sinnoh." Ash said, slowly. "I won eight badges, and competed in the conference. It didn't go well."

"How bad could it have been?" Max asked.

"I got knocked out in the first match of the last 32 by someone who I physically hate."

"Paul?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "Paul."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Maybe I was a bit harsh." Ash mused. "Hate might be too strong a word. Paul is someone who is a strong trainer, but the way he goes about it is wrong. He treats his Pokemon as tools. What he does is capture a whole bunch of them, check which is the strongest and then release them if they don't meet his standards."

"That's terrible." Max gasped. "It would be a travesty if he wins this tournament."

"He's not going to." Ash said. "Because he'll have to get past me first."

"You might not meet at all." Max pointed out. "Anyway, what Pokemon did you get over in Sinnoh?"

"I have a few of them with me." Ash answered. "I caught a Turtwig, which evolved into Grotle, a Chimchar, I traded my Aipom for a Buizel, I caught a Starly which is now a Staraptor, a Gligar which is now a Gliscor and Lucario."  
"What like the one that was with Sir Aaron?"

"Yeah, only it doesn't speak our language." Ash replied.

"Shame." Max said. "I think that'd be handy."

"How is your Sister?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"She is fine." Max replied. "Well on the way to becoming a Contest Master."

"Good." Ash said, absentmindedly. "I saw her a few years ago in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup."

"And how have you been, Pikachu?" Max asked. "Is this guy treating you good?"

"Kachu." Pikachu replied, with a smile.

"Pikachu and I will always be friends." Ash said, as he stroked the yellow Pokemon.

"We should go register for the tournament." Max said, looking at the clock. "I want to check my Pokemon are in fighting condition before it begins."

"And I remember reading that the Centre closes soon." Ash remarked. "Let's go."

Ash and Max jumped up and ran out.

* * *

"Name?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

"Region?"

"Kanto."

"Home Town?"  
"Pallet Town."

"Regions Professor?"

"Samuel Oak."

"Trainers licence please."

Ash handed it over. It was scanned.

"Pokedex."

Ash gave that over as well. It was scanned as well.

"Okay, Mr. Ketchum. That seems to be everything. Try to be at Stadium One by midday tomorrow for the opening ceremony and the draw for the group stage."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash replied, as he took his things back.

He waited for Max to be registered, before they headed over to the White Saffron Hotel.

Ash managed to get the key for his room, which was on the top floor, and headed up in the elevator.

The White Saffron Hotel had to have at least forty floors, and so it took a while for Ash to reach the top, especially after Max got off on the fourth floor.

 _It'd have been quicker to ride Pidgeot up here. The elevators are slow._

Ash quickly found his room, and after throwing his bag on a chair, and taking off his jacket and trainers, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the Pokemon Centenary Cup." The announcer yelled. "As you can see, the flames of Ho-oh have been lit in order to confirm the start of this wonderful competition. Now give a huge round of applause for the man who organised this event. Mr. Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League."

Goodshow walked onto the stage.

"Hello everybody." He said into a microphone. "It is good to see so many trainers here, and as there are so many talented trainers here, then I'm sure we can expect some exciting battles. As we wait for the draw for the group stages, I would just like to remind you that the top two trainers qualify from each group according to a points system, three points for a win, one for a draw and none for a loss, and although you cannot win the tournament at this stage, you can lose it so do your best, and no one can ask for more."

An Alakazam walked onto the stage.

"And here is the Alakazam to make the draw."

"I hope that Alakazam isn't fixed." Jonny grinned in the crowd.

"Now this might take a while, but patience is a virtue bestowed on Pokemon trainers, so enjoy."

"And in Group B, the contestants will consist of Paul Reed, Jose Laz, Annie Whiteshadow and Max Maple."

"No way!" Ash gasped.

 _Max Vs Paul._

"Oh well." Max shrugged. "Someone had to face him."

"Yeah, but that seems a little excessive."

Several further groups were drawn, until Ash heard his name said.

"Group G, the contestants will consist of Ash Ketchum, Lullaby Jackson, Carlos Rui and Olly Lowe."

Ash looked over and saw Olly stood nonchalantly with his arms crossed.

"This'll be tough." He said. "But we can do it Pikachu."

"Group J, Mark Meadow, Gary Oak, Kitti Summers and Elektra Drake."

"Hard group for Gary." Ash muttered.

Mark didn't look too upset with the draw.

"Group L, Steven Stone, Jonny Hawk, Ritchie Speed and Bryan McBones."

 _So there goes Ritchie!_

"Group N, Manuel Goldstone, Dani Tanner, Jon Dickson and Tyson King."

 _Tyson?_

"Group P, Jim Jacobs, Cynthia, Wallace and Lance."

"Group of death." Someone yelled.

"You're not joking." Jim said. "Oh well, when I finish in 1st place it'll be more rewarding."

"You're facing three trainers who have been champion of their region." Olly pointed out. "You'll need luck."

"You can do it, Jim." Ash said.

"Group S, Faith Montgomery, Elias Mao, Sunday and Tony Chazzer."

"That group has my rival in it!" Max exclaimed.

"You have a rival?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Max replied.

The trainers waited around bored, until the draw was finished. As the Alakazam finished pulling out names, Ash and Max made their way over to where Jim, Olly, Jonny and Mark were stood.

"Looks like we'll be battling." Ash said.

"Looks like." Olly replied. "Let's make it a good one."

"And the first match will begin tomorrow." Goodshow said. "Please refer to the Pc, the stadium boards or the Pokemon Centre to find out where the match's are being held. Thank you once again for coming."

Goodshow and Alakazam walked off the stage, to some muted applause, mainly from the crowd.  
"That was a good reception." Max quipped. "Hey Ash, can you give me some advice on how to deal with Paul?"

"I guess." Ash replied.

"Be my guest." Paul said, appearing from the crowd. "You've never beaten me, so how would you know how to do it."

"Beat the absolute crap out of his Torterra." Olly remarked. "That might do it."

"You are lucky you avoided me." Paul snapped.

"We couldn't face each other any way." Olly replied. "We're both from Sinnoh."

"Convenient." Paul sneered. "Well, if you keep hanging out with these losers, then it'll bring you down to their level in no time, and then I'll beat you."

Paul stormed off.

* * *

 **Authors Notes. Wow, the groups were a bit difficult to come up with, but I'm sorry if I missed your trainer out. But these are the groups that will be focused on.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The Tournament starts next. I am now not taking any more requests, but thanks to the people who did submit trainers. Continue to read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Opening Match Jitters

Chapter Seven. Opening Match Jitters.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and his friends arrived on Starburst Island, where they met up with Jim and the Twinleaf Trio. However, as they attended the opening ceremony, it was revealed that Max would be facing Paul in his first match of the tournament. Can the young trainer overcome a vastly more experienced opponent and start with three points_

* * *

Max couldn't sleep that night. He had seen the first two matches earlier today, which had ended in two draws. He was battling a skilled trainer in the morning, and was really having difficulty in deciding what to do, or even what Pokemon to pick. Enough was enough, Max got out of bed and headed downstairs.

He wandered the streets thinking about what Paul might or might not use. He was deep in thought, when he realised that he had arrived at the beach.

"Why am I here?" He wondered. "I should be in bed."

Max was about to go back when he heard a voice.

"Dragonite, Outrage. Gallade, use Psycho Cut. Luxray, use Crunch. Toxicroak, Brick Break. Charizard, use Slash."

The voice sounded familiar, and Max wandered over to see Olly training his Pokemon. They were stood at the side of the ocean. There were several blocks of ice in the water, and his Pokemon were using their attacks on them.

Max could see a Dragonite, a Luxray, a Gallade, Toxicroak and a Charizard. Olly was directing his Pokemon from a safe distance away.

"Wow." Max whispered, as Dragonite cut through a block of ice with a wing tip. Toxicroak heard him.

"Whose there." Olly yelled.

Max came out.

"Hello Max." Olly said. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Max replied.

"Worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Paul is a strong trainer. He has powerful Pokemon, as well as the experience to out do me." Max said.

"Do you want some pointers?" Olly asked.

"Huh."

"Stop looking at what Paul has, and start looking at what you have." Olly said. "Now let's see your Pokemon."

Max opened his Pokeballs up, and sent out Magmar, Gardevoir, Sceptile, Wartortle, Electabuzz and Slaking.

"You can definetley work with these." Olly remarked. "Practice match?"

"Sure, I guess." Max said. "Wartortle, go."

Wartortle stepped forward.

"Hmmm." Olly mused. "Toxicroak, let's go."

Toxicroak hopped forward.

"After you." Olly said.

"Wartortle, Water Gun." Max ordered.

Wartortle blasted Toxicroak with water. The Poison Pokemon didn't even notice the attack.

"Why didn't that do anything?"

"You can't just rely on attacks to hurt your opponent." Olly said. "Ability plays a part too. Toxicroak has the Dry Skin ability which makes water attacks useless. However, that same ability makes Toxicroak weak to fire attacks. Remember, type is not the only way to win. If you check out Paul's Pokemon, you will see that he relies on pure power and force to overcome his opponent. How can you use that against him?"

Olly recalled his Pokemon.

"Think about it."

Olly walked off into the night leaving Max perplexed.

* * *

"Max Maple. Son of Norman Maple, the Petalburg City Gym leader, and the brother of May Maple the Contest Master is about to face off against Paul Reed of Veilstone City."

 _Way to land pressure on Max._ Ash thought watching from the stands, along with Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Jim.

"This is the first match of Group B, so if either of these trainers want to qualify then they would gain a huge advantage by starting with a win. Remember both trainers will use three Pokemon each, and the battle will end when all of a trainers Pokemon are unable to battle. This match is going to take place on a rock battlefield."

"Trainers, pick your first Pokemon." The referee ordered.

"Magmar, I choose you." Max shouted, throwing a Pokeball.

"And Max picks Magmar. Who will Paul pick?"  
"This won't take long." Paul smirked. "Rhyperior, standby for battle."

Paul sent out a large grey and brown Pokemon with a huge horn.

"Paul picks a mighty Rhyperior to face Magmar. How will Max manage to get around the type disadvantage?"

"Magmar, Smokescreen." Max yelled.

Magmar covered the area with smoke, making it difficult for Rhyperior to see.

"That is a good start, but Max needs to work out how to damage Rhyperior." Brock remarked.

"Especially with Rhyperiors ability." Jim said. "Solid Rock makes a super effective move do less damage, so even if Magmar does know some moves that are super effective, it still has the disadvantage."

"Rhyperior, blow the smoke away with Horn Drill." Paul ordered. "And if you can hit Magmar with it then do so."

Rhyperior's horn started to spin, dispersing the smoke.

"Magmar, Confuse Ray." Max ordered.

Magmar blasted Rhyperior with a sinister purple ray. Rhyperior became confused.

"Hammer Arm." Paul commanded.

Rhyperior shook its head around, before throwing a deadly punch at Magmar.

"Dodge it." Max yelled. "Use Flamethrower."

Magmar jumped out of the way of the attack, and fired a spurt of fire at Rhyperior. The attack didn't do anything.

"Not very effective." Misty said.

"That's the Solid Rock for ya." Jim remarked.

"Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker." Paul ordered.

Rhyperior rammed its hands into the ground and pulled a huge boulder out of the earth.

"This can't be good." Ash said.

Rhyperior threw the huge boulder at Magmar.

"Brick Break." Max shouted.

Magmar jumped in the air and tried to break the boulder with a glowing fist. It managed to a certain degree, but was overwhelmed by the size of the boulder. Magmar crashed to the ground and was pinned by the remnants of the huge rock.

"No, Magmar." Max yelled.

Magmar could still move, but was trapped. Rhyperior couldn't move at all.

"Come on, Magmar." Max said. "You have to break free."

Magmar struggled to shift the weight of the attack.

"That's it." Max said. "You might not be able to move, but you can still attack. Use Lava Plume."

Magmar sent a white hot wave of fire at Rhyperior.

"Aim for the horn."

Magmar adjusted its aim, and tried to hit Rhyperior's horn.

"Dig quickly." Paul snapped.

Rhyperior dived under the ground, avoiding the attack.

"Magmar, try and break free of that rock." Max shouted. "Quickly."

Magmar tried to break free, but had no luck.

"Magmar, use Sunny Day."

"Why is he using that?" Ash said.

"I think I know." Jim remarked.

"Surface now." Paul ordered.

Rhyperior emerged underneath Magmar and sent it flying into the air.

The good thing was that Magmar was free. The bad thing was that it had also fainted.

"Magmar is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner."

"That's pretty unfortunate." Ash said.

"Yeah. It looks like Rhyperior had too much power."

Max recalled Magmar. "You were great, buddy."

"That was pathetic." Paul called across. "Your Magmar is poorly trained."

"Shut up." Max retorted.

"What is Max going to use next?"

"Sceptile, I choose you." Max shouted.

Max sent out his large green lizard.

"This might be interesting." Paul said. "Too bad. Rhyperior, Mega Horn."

Rhyperior charged at Sceptile, horn glowing.

"Dodge and use Solar Beam." Max ordered.

Sceptile jumped over the oncoming Rhyperior, while absorbing sunlight. It then fired a blast of energy at Rhyperior which sent the Drill Pokemon crashing into the rocks.

"Sunny Day can be used to lower the time it takes to charge up energy for Solar Beam." Jim explained, before standing up. "I'm leaving to get a drink."

Paul smirked.

"What the...?" Max said.

"Rock Wrecker."

Rhyperior turned around and threw one of the rocks at Sceptile. Sceptile took the attack and was sent sprawling.

"Great recovery by Rhyperior, in order to land a powerful hit on Sceptile."

* * *

Ash was still watching the battle, when he became aware of two people behind him. He turned and saw Max's mother and father, Norman and Caroline.

"Ash." Norman said. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Likewise."

"How is Max doing?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Rhyperior knocked Magmar out, but Sceptile seems to be doing a pretty good job." Ash replied, as the crowd roared.

"Sceptile just took a wicked blow from Rhyperior's Poison Jab, and that might be the end of the Forest Pokemon."

"Sceptile." Max said. "Fight back with another Solarbeam before the sunlight fades."

Sceptile blasted Rhyperior with another Solar Beam, knocking it out.

"And Rhyperior is out."

Paul recalled Rhyperior.

"That was awful. How could you fail to beat that Sceptile?"

Paul took another Pokeball out.

"Weavile, standby for battle."

Paul sent out the black Pokemon with the red crest and the extremely sharp claws.

"This is not going to be pretty." Brock said. "Weavile has a type advantage, as well as being stronger and faster."

"Come on Max." Ash said. "You can do it."

"We love you!" Caroline yelled.

* * *

"Sceptile, Quick Attack."

"Weavile, Blizzard."

Sceptile streaked across the ground, trying to land a hit on Weavile. Weavile responded by creating a howling gale of ice, which stopped Sceptile in its tracks.

"Sceptile!" Max yelled. "If you can hear me, try and use your tail to bounce out of there."

The freezing winds continued to howl, until a green lizard burst from the top of the malestrom.

"Now use Leaf Blade!"

The leaves on Sceptiles wrist grew and started to elongate.  
"Counter with Night Slash." Paul ordered.

Sceptile continued to charge. Weavile launched itself at its opponent.

"I can't watch." Caroline said, as they collided with a sickening thud. "What happened."

"Weavile's down." Ash yelled. "Oh wait, it's getting back up."

"Oh."

"Weavile, Dark Pulse."

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm."

Weavile fired waves of dark energy at Sceptile, who responded by sending a flurry of leaves at Weavile.

Both Pokemon took damage from the attack, and while neither looked ready to back down, both looked tired from their efforts.

"Don't you dare back down from this fight." Paul ordered. "That worthless lizard is there for the taking. Use Ice Beam."

"Sceptile, Solar Beam."

Sceptile charged up energy from the fading sunlight. Weavile unleashed a beam of ice.

The two attacks met in middair and created an explosion.

"Sceptile!" Max shouted. "Are you okay?"

"If you spent less time worrying about your Pokemon, and more time thinking about what attack you were going to use next, you'd be able to beat me." Paul taunted.

"Shut up!" Max said, as the smoke cleared.

"Both Weavile and Sceptile are unable to continue. This match is a draw."

Max recalled Sceptile.

"Thanks, you did good today."

Paul called Weavile back.

"You couldn't beat something you had an advantage against. You should be ashamed."

"Hey, would it kill you to say something nice to your Pokemon?" Max asked.

"Be quiet." Paul replied. "Scizor, standby for battle."

Paul sent out a large red insect with two huge claws.

"Scizor." Max said. "Then, I choose Electabuzz."

Max sent out the large black and yellow cat like Pokemon.

"And this is the last match of the day. Electabuzz Vs Scizor. Let the match begin."

* * *

"I think I know why Max picked Electabuzz." Brock remarked. "He thinks Scizor is a flying type."

"But he's wrong." Norman said. "It's a dual Bug and Steel type, although given what he has on him, it was probably the best bet."

"He can nick this." Brock observed. "If he plays it right, Electabuzz is capable of beating Scizor."

* * *

"Thunder Punch."

"Dodge and use Metal Claw."

Electabuzz tried to land a powerful punch, backed by electricity, on Scizor, who flew out of the way. It then hit Electabuzz with a claw made out of solid metal.

"Thunderbolt." Max ordered.

"Quick Attack." Paul smirked. "Catch us if you can."

Electabuzz tried to land electric attacks on Scizor who dodged them all with ease.

"Electabuzz, use Agility." Max said.

Electabuzz started chasing Scizor around the battlefield.

"Turn and strike with X-Scissor." Paul ordered.

Scizor managed to turn Electabuzz and strike it with crossed claws. Electabuzz staggered backwards.

"Scizor, Hyper Beam."

Scizor opened its mouth and blasted a pure orange light at Electabuzz.

"Light Screen." Max shouted.

Electabuzz tried to erect a shield to protect itself from the attack. It managed to take some of the sting out of the attack, but was still caught by some of the energy.

"Electabuzz barely manages to survive the attack, but now Scizor can't move."

"Electabuzz, Thunder."

Electabuzz launched a huge thunderbolt at Scizor, who grunted in pain.

"Now follow up with Fire Punch."

"What!" Ash said. "It knows Fire Punch."

"Electabuzz can learn the elemental punches." Norman remarked. "It's part of what makes them good Pokemon to have."

Electabuzz struck Scizor with a punch backed by fire. Scizor roared in anger.

"Now finish it off with Thunderbolt." Max said.

"Not so fast." Paul remarked. "Bug Buzz."

Scizor let off a horrible sound that made Electabuzz stop generating electricity.

"Giga Impact."

Scizor charged up energy and turned itself into a ball of purple and gold energy.

"Electabuzz, use Volt Tackle."

Electabuzz dropped to all fours and covered itself in electricity. It then charged at the oncoming Scizor.

"Cover your eyes folks, there's going to be one massive..."

Electabuzz and Scizor hit each other, causing an explosion.

"Crash."

"That has to be it." Brock said. "Whoever is still standing after this is the winner."

The smoke cleared.

"No way" Ash exclaimed.

"And it looks like Electabuzz and Scizor are still on their feet."

"Scizor can't move." Max said. "Use Fire Punch."

Electabuzz could barely move, as it tried to get over to Scizor.

"Electabuzz looks pretty badly hurt." Ash said.

"But it's still trying to fight." Brock noted.

"That's determination." Norman said. "But if Electabuzz takes much more damage, then it is going to be in serious trouble."

"Hurry up and move again." Paul yelled at his Scizor, who flapped its wings in response. "Use X-Scissor."

Scizor flew away from the labouring Electabuzz, before landing a claw attack. Electabuzz fell to one knee.

"Time to notch up some experience." Paul casually remarked. "Use Bug Buzz."

Scizor emitted that horrible sound from its wings again, causing Electabuzz to howl in pain.

"Now use False Swipe."

Scizor flew over to Electabuzz and hit it with a claw.

* * *

"Paul's just trying to cause as much pain to Electabuzz as he can." Ash said.

"Some things never change." Brock remarked.

"What kind of trainer can do that to another Pokemon?" Caroline asked.

"Paul." Ash replied. "He's trying to make Max forfeit the match."

"How can you be sure?" Norman asked.

"Because he tried it with me." Ash replied. "I was in the Sinnoh League, and I was using Chimchar against his Ursaring. He had Chimchar on the ropes, just like he has Electabuzz here, and was using attacks that would cause as much pain as possible without causing a knockout."

"That's terrible." Caroline said.

"Terrible or not, Max is the only one who can end this fight." Ash said, as he got up. "Excuse me."

* * *

"Scizor, use Vice Grip."

Scizor picked Electabuzz up by the throat.

"Squeeze harder." Paul ordered.

"Max!" Ash yelled from the sideline. "Paul's trying to make you forfeit the match. It means he's scared of you. You have to use that to your advantage."

"Right." Max replied, still a little unsure. "Electabuzz, use Thunder."

Electabuzz charged up electricity and managed to use the last of its energy to zap Scizor. Both Pokemon went down under the stress of the attack.

"Is this the end?"

"Both Scizor and Electabuzz are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw."

Max immediately jumped onto the field to check on Electabuzz.

"Are you okay?"

"Worthless, both of you." Paul snarled, as he recalled Scizor. He then walked out of his area and down the tunnel.

Ash jumped over the barrier and onto the field.

"Is Electabuzz okay?"

"I don't know." Max replied, as he recalled his Pokemon. "I'm going to take it over to the Pokemon Centre."

As Max walked away, Ash felt a deep tinge of regret.

"Max." He said. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"I believe Paul and his Scizor were the ones who did it." Max replied, before walking away.

"I should've warned you what Paul was capable of." Ash muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Poor Electabuzz.**

 **Thanks for the people who have read and reviewed this story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

8\. At The End Of The May

Chapter Eight. At The End Of The May.

* * *

 _Summary. Max battled Paul in his opening group match, however it soon became apparent that Paul was content with hurting Max's Pokemon as much as was humanly possible. Despite Paul's best efforts, Max managed to escape with a draw, but his Electabuzz in serious trouble._

* * *

Max walked down the road between Slateport and Mauville. He was heading for the battle with Wattson. He was just cutting under cycling road, when he heard a cry of either pain or anger. Max looked around and saw an Elekid being attacked by a Mightyena. He thought that Mightyena was going to hurt Elekid, so he sent Treecko out to battle. Treecko managed to scare the Mightyena off by using Bullet Seed, but Elekid was looking pretty hurt. Max had taken Elekid to the Pokemon Centre in Mauville City, where it had been treated. However, once he tried to return it to the wild, Elekid refused to go. Max had decided to catch it at that point, and they had become good friends.

"Max." Someone was saying in his ear. "Max. Maxxxxxxxxxxxx!"

He woke up in the Pokemon Centre. He looked up to see that Nurse Joy was shaking him.

"We've just brought your Electabuzz out of intensive care."

"Is it going to be okay?"

"Yes." Joy replied. "I would advise that you don't battle with it for at least a week."

"So it'll miss the remaining two group games." Max said. "Should I keep it with me, or can I exchange it for something else."

"Feel free to leave it here." Joy said. "You can give the Pokeball to me and then get something else from home."

"I'll do that then." Max replied. "Thanks for everything."

"It's what I'm here for." Joy said, with a smile.

* * *

Ash walked into the Pokemon Centre, and found Max sleeping.

"I still feel bad." He said to Pikachu. "But I have a battle later today, so I'm going to wait here and talk to him."

"Pikapi."

"I might see who I'm facing as well." Ash said, as he strode over to the computer. "Just until he wakes up."

"Lullaby Jackson from Cherrygrove City." Ash read.

He looked at the picture. She had long blond hair that was draped over her right shoulder, and blue eyes.

"I think this might be three easy points." Ash grinned, as he shut the computer down, and went back over to Max.

Norman and Caroline came in a few minutes later, to see if Max was here.

"I still feel bad." Ash said again. "I should have warned him what Paul was capable of."

"You couldn't have known what Paul was going to do." Caroline said.

"I should have guessed." Ash shouted. "Paul was my rival, and I should have.."

"Never mind what you should or shouldn't have done." Norman said, sternly. "It isn't your fault, so thinking that it is. Now, I want you to go away and focus on your match for later today."

It was all Ash could do to refrain from saluting, as he walked away.

* * *

Max awoke to find both his parents there.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came to watch your battle." His father replied.

"You didn't have to do that." Max said.

"We wanted to." His mother replied.

"How are you?" Norman asked. "We saw the second part of your battle, and..."

"How's Electabuzz?"

"It's going to miss the next two matches at least." Max replied. "I need to get another Pokemon from home."

"May is currently looking after the Petalburg Gym." Norman said. "I'll have her send whatever you want over.

* * *

"Okay everyone, I choose you." Ash shouted, as he threw his Pokeballs into the air.

Squirtle appeared and fired a blast of water into the air. Grotle came out and launched several leaves. Quilava lit its fur on fire. Pidgeot flared its wings, and Lucario took a battle stance.

"Are you ready for this battle today?"

His Pokemon cheered.

"Well, I'm going to use you guys in my first battle, so let's go and win."

* * *

"Toxicroak, Brick Break."

Toxicroak jumped at the Walrein's face and slammed its clawed hand down. Walrein moaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"Walrein is unable to battle. Toxicroak is the winner and the match goes to Olly of Twinleaf Town."

"Well that was a brief match, and Olly takes three points to go top of his group. However, Ash Ketchum and Lullaby Jackson will contest the second match in a few hours."

"Wow." Ash said, as he watched the battle on the Tv in the Pokemon Centre. "That Toxicroak is strong."

"It really is." Jonny said, as he walked through. "Toxicroak is one of Olly's favourite battling Pokemon. It has an ability he loves to utilise against water Pokemon. Well, see you around."

Jonny walked out the of the exit, leaving Ash slightly confused.

* * *

"And welcome to the second battle of the group. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, winner of the Battle Frontier faces off against a relative newcomer in Lullaby Jackson from Cherrygrove City in Johto. Whoever wins this will go joint top of the group, and the field is a grassy one. Can each trainer please pick their first Pokemon."

Ash looked at his opponent. She looked about twelve years old, and was wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a Chikorita on it, and a pair of black shorts. On her shoulder, was a Chikorita.

"Are you ready for this?" She said, defiantly.

"Oh yeah." Ash replied.

"Glitz, let's dance." She said, throwing a Pokeball.

Lullaby sent out a Butterfree. Ash was a little surprised by the choice.

"Alright, Quilava, I choose you." Ash shouted.

Ash sent out Quilava.

"Lullaby starts with Butterfree, while Ash goes with Quilava."

"Quilava, let's start with Flamethrower."

Quilava opened its mouth and sent a wave of fire at Butterfree.

"Gust attack." Lullaby grinned.

Butterfree started to flap its wings, and deflected the fire.

"Oh no." Ash said.

"And Quilava can't use its primary method of attack."

"That's okay, Quilava." Ash yelled. "We'll use Swift attack."

Quilava fired several stars at Butterfree.

"Glitz, use Confusion." Lullaby said.

Butterfree deflected the attack back at Quilava.

"Unleash Sleep Powder."

Butterfree covered Quilava in a spore, which put the Pokemon to sleep.

"No, Quilava!" Ash yelled. "Wake up."

"Finish it with Tackle."

Butterfree charged into Quilava and knocked it across the grass. Quilava fainted.

"Quilava is unable to battle. Butterfree is the winner."

"No way!" Ash said, as he recalled Quilava.

* * *

"That should not happen." Misty remarked up in the stands.

"Don't forget, type isn't everything." Brock said. "Lullaby used Butterfree's attacks perfectly to counter a much more dangerous foe. Ash has to be careful."

"Pidgeot, I choose you." Ash yelled, throwing a Pokeball.

"And in this round, Ketchum goes with his Pidgeot. Could it be to counter Butterfree's ability to fly?"

"Pidgeot, wait for the right moment to make your move."

"Butterfree, use Confusion."  
"Go straight for it with Aerial Ace."

Pidgeot charged through the attack, and slammed into Butterfree. Butterfree fell to the ground, and couldn't get back up.

"Butterfree is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner."

* * *

Gary came over and sat next to Brock and Misty.

"So Ash made the correct choice, eventually." Gary remarked. "I didn't know he had a Pidgeot. I never saw it at my Grandpa's lab."

"He released it into the Viridian Forest." Brock explained.

"Before we headed to the Orange Islands." Misty followed up.

"Oh."

* * *

"Glitz, return." Lullaby said, as she recalled her Pokemon. "You were excellent. Prancer, let's dance."

Lullaby sent out a Kirlia.

"Lullaby responds with a Kirlia to face down Pidgeot."

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack."

Pidgeot streaked across the arena, and landed a direct hit on Kirlia.

"Prancer, Psybeam."

"Dodge it."

Kirlia fired a rainbow coloured beam of energy at Pidgeot, who managed to circle away.

"Aerial Ace."

"Wait for it to come in close, and use Confusion."

Pidgeot came close to Kirlia, who attacked it with a burst of Psuchic energy. The force knocked Pidgeot away and confused it. Pidgeot took off and started trying to bash its head on the ground.

"Pidgeot, return." Ash called, holding up the Pokeball. "Thanks for everything. Take a brief rest."

 _I can't use Lucario against a Psychic type. Squirtle might be a bad choice as well, because she has that Chikorita. Quilava and Pidgeot have already been out. What about Grotle? Nah, there's only one Pokemon I trust enough to get me out of this. Even if it is risky._

Ash turned to Pikachu.

"I choose you, buddy."

Pikachu hopped onto the field.

"Ketchum goes with his Pikachu to face off against Kirlia."

"Pikachu, start with Quick Attack." Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged at Kirlia.

"Stop it with Growl."

Kirlia let out a growl, which stopped Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu started to charge up electricity, before launching it at Kirlia.

"Deflect it with Confusion."

Kirlia knocked it away with a Psychic attack.

"Follow up with Psybeam."

Kirlia launched an ray of psychic waves at Pikachu, who was knocked over by the attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu jumped up and covered itself in electricity, before charging at Kirlia. It landed a direct hit on the Psychic Pokemon, who bounced across the arena, before stopping in a heap in the middle of the field. It didn't move.

"Kirlia is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Yes!" Ash shouted.

"Thank you Prancer." Lullaby said, as she recalled her Pokemon. "You were show stopping."

Lullaby looked at her Chikorita.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Chika!"

"Let's dance." Lullaby said, as Chikorita jumped from her shoulder.

* * *

"Pikachu has to be at a slight disadvantage." Gary said.

"Then again, so was Butterfree." Brock replied.

"Pikachu can beat that Chikorita." Misty remarked, confidently.

"Pikachu against Chikorita. What is going to happen next in this exciting match?"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped in the air and it's tail started to glow.

"Stop it with Vine Whip."

Chikorita launched two vines from the seeds on its neck and pulled Pikachu to the ground.

"Follow up with Razor Leaf."

Chikorita sent several leaves crashing into Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Ash said.

Pikachu managed to stand up and blast Chikorita with electricity.

The grass type managed to shake the effects of the attack off.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip to slam Pikachu into the ground."

Chikorita wrapped its vines around Pikachu, stopping it from moving. It then slammed Pikachu into the ground, causing it unbelievable pain.

"Now hold it there and use Razor Leaf."

Chikorita held Pikachu in the air, and sent several razor sharp leaves across the electric Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Now slam it into the ground again."

Chikorita did so, and knocked Pikachu out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Chikorita is the winner."

Ash jumped down onto the grass and picked Pikachu up.

"Thanks for your efforts." He said, as he carried Pikachu back to his area. "But it's now up to Pidgeot to win this match."

Ash sent Pidgeot back out. Pidgeot was panting, but seemed to have got rid of the confusion.

"Let's start with an Aerial Ace." Ash ordered.

Pidgeot charged at Chikorita and landed a direct hit, knocking Chikorita down.

"That's the way to start." Ash yelled.

"Synthesis." Lullaby ordered.

"Oh no!" Ash groaned, as Chikorita absorbed sunlight and converted into energy, healing the wounds given to it by the attacks.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf."

"Stop it with Gust."

Chikorita launched several leaves at Pidgeot, who blew them straight back at it with a powerful wind attack.

"Chikorita, use Growl."

Chikorita growled at Pidgeot.

"If that's the way you want to play it." Ash said. "Use Feather Dance."

Pidgeot started spinning in the air, and covered Chikorita in feathers.

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace." Ash ordered.

Pidgeot charged at Chikorita.

"Grab it with Vine Whip."

Chikorita plucked Pidgeot out of the air, stopping the attack.

"Constrict."

Chikorita squeezed Pidgeot tight.

"Pidgeot, use Brave Bird." Ash shouted.

Pidgeot managed to break free of the vines with an almighty effort, and charged at Chikorita.

"Go for it with Tackle."

Chikorita ran at the oncoming Pidgeot.

"Cover your eyes folks, this is going to hurt."

Pidgeot and Chikorita crashed into each other.

Chikorita went down under the impact, and stayed down. Pidgeot managed to stand upright for a few seconds longer, but then fainted as well.

"Unbelievable. Pidgeot knocked itself out with its own attack. That Brave Bird was enougth to knock out Chikorita, but the recoil damage hurt Pidgeot as well. Now what is the decision going to be here?"

"Both Pidgeot and Chikorita are unable to battle. Therefore this match is a draw."

Ash sighed, as he recalled Pidgeot.

"Thanks anyway." He said. "You were awesome out there."

Lullaby walked onto the field and picked Chikorita up.

"Well done Chika, you were outstanding. I really appreciate your efforts."

* * *

"Your Pokemon will be ready in a few hours." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Ash replied. "They were pretty tired after that battle."

"I'm not surprised." Joy said. "They really gave their all to try and help you in that battle."

Joy walked away, leaving Ash alone with his thoughts. Until the last person he wanted to see showed up.

"That was pitiful." Paul remarked. "A Pidgeot should not lose to a Chikorita."

"Shut up." Ash said. "You didn't do so great yourself."

"Didn't I?" Paul smiled, coldly. "I managed to put one of my opponents key Pokemon out of the tournament."

"I knew that was what you were doing." Ash said.

"What good will it do you?" Paul taunted, before walking away.

He didn't get too far, before someone came around the corner and punched him.

Ash was surprised to see who it was.

"May!"

* * *

 **Authors Notes. A gruelling battle, and despite all odds, Ash only takes a point.**

 **I wonder how many people were cheering in the last few sentences.**

 **This is something that I really should have mentioned earlier, but I forgot. For the purposes of this story, Pokemon can know more than four moves at a time.**

 **Reviews still welcome.**

 **Lullaby Jackson belongs to Barbie Gone Wild.**


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Oak And Stone

Chapter Nine. Oak And Stone.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash got his tournament off to a disappointing start, drawing with Lullaby Jackson. However, some comments by Paul after the match lead to hm being punched by May._

* * *

"Hi Ash." May replied.

"You crazy bitch." Paul muttered, as he clutched his face. "What was that for?"

"That was for hurting my brothers Electabuzz." May snapped.

"Your brother is pathetic." Paul taunted, blood running down his mouth. "Sending his sister to fight his battles for him."

"Get out of here." May ordered. "Or I will set my Blaziken on you."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Paul snarled. "I'm not some feeble little coordinator who you can intimidate."

"Intimidate or not, I will hurt you if you don't go away." May threatened.

Paul looked like he wanted to take it further, but decided not to.

He stalked away.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I brought Max his Hitmonchan over." May replied, casually. "The transporter wasn't working at my end, so I caught the Wave Hopper over here."

"Wow." Ash said. "I wasn't expecting you. It's nice though."

"Likewise." May said.

There was an awkward silence.

"I should take Max his Hitmonchan."

"I should go find Brock and Misty."

Ash and May went their separate ways.

* * *

Ash walked along.

 _Wow, it was great seeing May again. Plus the way she dealt with Paul was kind of funny. I like it when May shows up with little or no prior warning._

* * *

May walked along, trying to find Max.

 _Come on, where is he? Max is never around when I'm trying to find him. Still, I feel happy after seeing Ash again. Especially that cute smile on his face when he saw me punch that guy who hurt Max's Pokemon. I've missed him._

May was still thinking about Ash, when she walked into someone. As she fell backwards to the floor, she got a glimpse of who she had walked into.

"Ash?"

"Nah, but a lot of people think we look alike." Ritchie grinned as he helped her up. "Hi, I'm Ritchie."

"I'm May."

 _He really does look like Ash. He even has a Pikachu on his shoulder._

"And this is Sparky." Ritchie said, as he stroked his Pikachu under the chin.

"Wow." May said.

"So you know Ash?" Ritchie remarked. "I saw him battle earlier today. Anyway, nice to meet you, May."

Ritchie and Sparky walked off.

"That was weird." May said, before continuing to look for Max.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Norman asked. "I told you to look after the gym."

"I got someone to take care of it." May replied.

"Who?"

"Drew. And Harley."

"Jesus Christ!" Norman exclaimed. "Drew and Harley!"

"Yeah." May said. "The Petalburg City transporter wasn't working, so I brought Max his Hitmonchan out here myself."

"Thanks May." Max said.

"No problem." May replied. "I was happy to do it. Especially since I just saw Ash."

"Well, you can forget about staying here." Norman said. "I don't trust those two with my Pokemon Gym."

"Why. They're excellent with Pokemon."

"No, They're excellent coordinators. There's a difference."

"Not really." May replied. "It's just a different form of battling."

"May." Norman said. "Do you honestly think that those two are capable of running a Pokemon Gym for a long period of time?"

"Yes." May replied. "Bye."

May gave Max a Pokeball, before running off.

"Hey!" Norman yelled.

* * *

May was still running, when she bumped into someone else.

 _This is getting old._ She thought, as she looked up and saw that it wasn't a person she had run into. It was a Pokemon.

May took out her Pokedex.

 **Lopunny. The Rabbit Pokemon and the evolved form of Buneary. This is an extremely cautious Pokemon, and it cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger.**

"Hey Lopunny." Someone yelled, before coming round the corner. "Don't run off like that. I know you've been in the PC for a while, but..."

He noticed May on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, offering her a hand. "My Lopunny tends to run off when she encounters new places. Its a trait left over from before she evolved."

"It's a beautiful Pokemon." May remarked. "Such beautiful shiny fur."

"Thanks." The trainer replied. "I keep my Lopunny aside for contests mainly, but sometimes I like to use her for battle."

"Wow, you do contests, as well." May asked.

"Sure, on the side. It offers a different perspective towards battling."

"Have you won any ribbons?"

"A few in my native region."

"I'm May, by the way."

"No way. May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn."

"Oh please." May replied, a little embarrased. "That's just my stage name."

"Cool stage name though. Anyway, sorry about Lopunny."

He recalled his Lopunny to the Pokeball, before continuing on.

"Wait." May called. "I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it." He replied. "It's Olly."

* * *

A few days later, Ash met up with Brock and Misty in one of the stadiums.

"Isn't this Gary's first battle?" He asked.

"Yes." Brock replied. "Gary personally asked if we'd be here."

"That isn't like him." Ash said.

Jim came over.

"Jim." Ash said. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been training with some of my Pokemon. I have three tough matches coming up and I want to be at my best." Jim replied. "Gary asked me to come over and watch him."

"Could it be that Gary is suffering from a lack of confidence." Misty remarked.

"What?"

"Well, Gary gave up battling to become a researcher, and this is probably the first tournament he's been in since the Silver Conference. So the nerves might have kicked in."

"I doubt it." Ash exclaimed. "Come on, Gary can beat whoever he's battling."

* * *

"And Gary Oak of Pallet Town is about to face Kitti Summers of Goldenrod City. This battle is going to take place on a water battlefield. Each trainer can use three Pokemon, and the match is over when all three of a trainers Pokemon have fainted."

"Trainers, pick your first Pokemon."

Kitti smirked.

"I choose Glalie."

Kitti sent out an ice type Pokemon, which was shaped like a ball and had two black horns.

"Umbreon, I choose you." Gary said, sending out his Umbreon, who jumped on one of the ice sheets.

"Umbreon Vs Glalie. Begin."

"Glalie, use Ice Beam."

"Umbreon, dodge and use Shadow Ball."

Umbreon jumped out of the way, and launched a ball of energy at Glalie, who flinched in pain.

"Follow up with Take Down."

Umbreon jumped in the air, and slammed into Glalie, forcing it backwards.

"Glalie, use Headbutt."

It was Glalie's turn to charge into Umbreon.

"Let's make this interesting." Gary said. "Dark Pulse."

"Counter with Blizzard."

Umbreon blasted Glalie with waves of dark energy. Glalie sent a freezing cold wind at Umbreon.

The two attacks collided and caused an explosion.

As the smoke cleared, both Umbreon and Glalie had fainted.

"Umbreon and Glalie are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Gary and Kitti recalled their Pokemon.

"Thank you Umbreon." Gary said. "I appreciate your effort and hard work."

"Well done, Glalie." Kitti remarked. "And well done Gary, but can you handle my next Pokemon? Luxray, go."

Kitti sent out a large blue and gold Pokemon that looked like a lion.

"I think I might be able to." Gary replied. "Tangrowth, I choose you."

Gary sent out a blue Pokemon covered in large vines, apart from an area around the face from which a pair of eyes could be seen.

"That is kind of disgusting." Kitti remarked.

"Hey!" Gary yelled. "Don't insult Tangrowth. Be glad the vines are there."

"Whatever. Luxray, Discharge."

Luxray sent a blast of electricity at Tangrowth, who didn't seem to notice the attack.

"That's the best you can do?" Gary asked. "Sleep Powder."

Tangrowth unleashed a powder on Luxray, which put it to sleep.

"Tangrowth. Giga Drain."

Tangrowth sent two of its vines snaking over to Luxray and started to suck the energy from it.

"Luxray, wake up." Kitti yelled. It didn't respond.

"Tangrowth, Solar Beam."

Tangrowth started to absorb sunlight, before sending an enormously powerful beam of energy at Luxray.

"Excellent Tangrowth." Gary said. "Now finish it off with Hyper Beam."

Tangrowth fired a beam of orange light at the still sleeping Luxray, and knocked it out.

"Luxray is unable to battle. Tangrowth is the winner."

"Yes." Gary exclaimed.

Kitti recalled Luxray.

"That was okay. Got some things we need to work on, but it was okay. Now, Gardevoir, it's time."

Kitti sent out an elegant looking Pokemon with a white body and a green head.

"Now, while it recharges, attack Tangrowth with Psychic."

Gardevoir sent an energy wave at Tangrowth, which knocked it in the pool. Tangrowth started flailing around in the water.

"Hey, Tangrowth can't swim." Gary yelled, as he recalled it. "Now, then. For the big finish, Blastoise, go."

Gary sent out his Blastoise, who roared at the sight of Gardevoir.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump."

Blastoise sent a powerful torrent of water at Gardevoir.

"Block it with Psychic."

Gardevoir stopped the attack.

"Send it back at Blastoise."

Gardevoir sent the attack back at Blastoise.

"I thought you might try that." Gary laughed. "Blizzard."

Blastoise froze the reflected water.

"Now send it back with Hydro Cannon."

Blastoise fired an even more powerful water attack at the frozen block of ice, sending it crashing into Gardevoir. Gardevoir was knocked out by the force of the attack.

"And I call that Ice Hydro Pump." Gary smirked. "Game over."

* * *

"He stole that from me." Ash moaned in the stands. "I had the idea first, only it was Aqua Jet instead."

"I'd consider it an honour if someone used my idea in such a graceful and confident way." Misty said.

"You're only saying that because it's Blastoise." Ash remarked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Misty snapped.

"Nothing." Ash replied, sheepishly.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were checking out some of the buildings in the resort later, when they encountered May again.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Shopping." May replied. "You should try it some time."

"Ha ha." Ash answered. "Why are you still here?"

"I decided to stick around and watch your battles."

"Err thanks...I think." Ash said. "Why?"

"Why not." May replied, with a small smile. "Contest season doesn't start for another few months, and I always enjoyed watching you battle."

May strode away, leaving Ash feeling very warm suddenly.

"Wow, that couldn't be any more uncomfortable." Someone behind Ash said.

Ash turned and saw Ritchie.

"Ritchie. What are you talking about?"

"If you haven't seen it Ash, then far be it from me to tell you."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"Never mind." Ritchie grinned. "Hey, I battle Steven Stone tomorrow. Can you check it out?"

"Sure." Ash replied, Ritchie's comments forgotten.

"Ash." Ritchie said. "I saw your battle with Lullaby. Can I offer you some advice on why you didn't win."

"If you have must." Ash said.

"You got overconfident. You expected to win without trying, and you got punished."

"Why do you care?" Ash asked. "It surely benefits you in the long run, plus I have two battles left."

"I'm telling you because I'm your friend, and there is someone in your group who is incredibly strong. I once faced him and he destroyed five of my Pokemon without reply. You have to win your next battle."

"Thanks Ritchie." Ash replied. "Maybe I was overconfident."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ritchie smiled. "See ya tomorrow after the match."

* * *

Ash made his way to the stadium where Ritchie was battling the former champion of Hoenn. He found a seat, but it was next to the strange boy who had sent Team Rocket blasting off on the boat.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Ash asked.

"No." The boy replied.

"Do you mind if I..."

"No."

"Looking forward to the match?"

"Yes."

"My friend is about to battle down there."

"Really."

"Not in the mood to talk, are you?"

He turned around and smiled.

"What gives you that idea." He extended a hand. "We met on the boat. I'm Elias Mao, the son of Lucian of the Elite Four in Sinnoh."

"So why are you here?"

"To see Steven." Elias replied, before leaning back.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. The group L battle between Steven Stone and Ritchie Speed is about to commence. This battle will take place on a rock battlefield. As usual, both trainers are permitted to use three Pokemon, and the battle will end when all three of one trainers Pokemon are unable to battle. Let it begin."

"Zippo, I choose you." Ritchie shouted, sending out a Charizard.

"A fine choice." Steven remarked. "One that I will be at trouble to combat. Armaldo, I select you."

Steven sent out a large blue Pokemon whose neck looked to be covered in feathers.

"Steven made an excellent choice." Elias remarked. "Armaldo is a rock type, and will have no problem dealing with the fire attacks launched by Charizard."

"Charizard can fly though." Ash said. "That surely gives it an advantage."

"Normally yes, but against rock moves, that advantage becomes its greatest weakness. Both fire types and flying types are weak against rock moves, put them together and you have a problem."

"Wow." Ash remarked. "You know your stuff."

"My Dad told me that."

"Zippo, Flamethrower."

Charizard aimed a blast of fire at Armaldo.

"Water Pulse."

Armaldo conjured up a sphere of water and cut straight through the blast of fire, hurting Zippo.

"Rock Blast."

Armaldo picked a rock up and fired it at Zippo. Zippo took the attack, and crashed to the ground. It didn't get back up.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Armaldo is the winner."

* * *

"No way." Ash exclaimed. "That did not just happen."

"It did." Elias said. "Steven is probably one of the toughest trainers here. He is one of the trainers who I have respected for a while. Him and my Dad use the same type of Pokemon."

There was a woman sat in front of Ash and Elias. She turned around.

"I'll tell him that later." She smiled. "I'm sure Steven will appreciate your compliments."

"Wow, you know Steven." Elias exclaimed.

"Better than you might think. I'm his fiance, Elektra Drake."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Drake." Elias said, his face positively ecstatic. "I'm Elias Mao, Steven trained with my Dad, and I'm a huge fan of his, and..."

Elektra silenced him with a hand. "And you are?"

"Hello." Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum."

* * *

The crowd groaned as Armaldo took out Ritchie's Pikachu.

"I think this match is effectively over as a contest."

"Not quite." Ritchie said. "That Armaldo may have taken out two of my Pokemon, but I was saving the best till last. Cruz, I choose you."

Ritchie sent out a Tyranitar.

"I'm impressed." Elektra remarked. "It takes skill to train a Larvitar and evolve it into a Pupitar, but to evolve a Pupitar into a Tyranitar is even more impressive."

"Why does your name seem familiar?" Ash asked.

"I'm the daughter of Morgan Drake, the former leader of the Hoenn Elite Four." Elektra replied. "Do you want to know the difference between you and me, Elias?"

"What's that?"

"I never used my family name to impress people."

Elektra got up and walked away.

* * *

"Cruz, use Earthquake."

Tyranitar slammed a fist into the ground and sent a tremor towards Armaldo, who looked uneasy on the ground.

"Armaldo return." Steven said, holding up a Pokeball. "Skarmory, I select you for battle."

Steven sent out a large silver bird.

"Cruz, use Rock Slide."

"Dodge and use Steel Wing."

Tyranitar kicked up several rocks and flung them at Skarmory, who flew out of the way. It's wings started to glow, as it flew into Tyranitar, who crumpled under the force of the attack.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Skarmory is the winner."

Ritchie recalled his fainted Tyranitar, and left the stadium.

"I don't believe that just happened." Ash exclaimed. "No way. I refuse to accept it."

"Refuse or not." Elias grinned. "It just happened."

Ash got up and ran off to try and catch up with Ritchie.

* * *

He found him slumped outside the stadium.

"Hey, Ritchie." Ash said. "That was...good."

"I suck." Ritchie said. "I let myself down, as well as my Pokemon."

"Ritchie, you were beaten by a powerful trainer." Ash pointed out. "It happens."

"I thought I was prepared." Ritchie said, almost crying. "But I wasn't."

"Ritchie." A familiar voice said.

Ash and Ritchie looked up to see Steven there.

"Ritchie, that wasn't a very representative battle." Steven said. "You caught me on an exceptional day, and I caught you on a low ebb. This does not put into doubt your ability as a trainer. I want you to come back stronger and do your best to get out of this group. If you sit here and mope, then you will truly have let your Pokemon down. And is that really what you want?"

Ritchie shook his head.

"Excellent." Steven replied. "Now I trust you are going to train hard for your next match."

Ritchie stood up.

"Yes sir."

"That is the spirit." Steven grinned. "I expect to see you qualify from this group."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Wow, that was long. So, Ritchie got beaten badly by Steven. Does it count for anything? No, because Steven is a powerful trainer. Ritchie should really have followed his own advice. Still, at least Gary won.**

 **Elias Mao belongs to Zabuza of the Funk.**

 **Kitti Summers belongs to Darkraigirl.**

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

10\. The Duel With Dragons

Chapter Ten. The Duel With Dragons.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash met his old friend May again, before watching Gary cruise to victory in his first group battle against Kitti Summers, while Ritchie was humiliated by Steven Stone. His Charizard, Pikachu and Tyranitar were no match for Steven's Armaldo and Skarmory. However, Steven proved to be gracious in victory and offered Ritchie some advice after the battle._

* * *

"Grotle, Energy Ball."

"Delcatty, block it with Blizzard."

Ash grimaced as May's Delcatty blocked Grotle's move.

"Don't worry." Ash encouraged his Pokemon. "You can win, now use Razor Leaf."

Grotle launched several leaves at Delcatty.

"Sing."

Delcatty opened its mouth, and a sweet haunting melody started to be heard.

"Grotle, use Leech Seed."

Grotle bombarded Delcatty with an array of seeds, before it fell asleep.

"I see what you're trying to do." May said. "Delcatty, use Blizzard on Grotle while it's asleep. Let's not give it time to recover energy."

Delcatty sent an howling gale of ice at Grotle, who was helpless to avoid it. It fainted under the stress of taking a super effective attack.

"Grotle." Ash said, as he recalled it. "I'm sorry."

"Ready for more punishment." May grinned, as she recalled Delcatty.

"What punishment?" Ash replied, with a small smile. "Lucario, I choose you."

* * *

"Are you sure you want a practice battle?" Olly asked.

"Yes." Jim replied. "I face Lance in less than five hours and I want to be prepared."

"Do you know who you'll be using yet?"

"Well, Lance uses dragons, so my Glaceon is up for sure."

"What else?"

"I'm really not sure."

"Do you want to practice against dragons?"

"Yeah, why not."

Olly threw two Pokeballs, and his Dragonite and Charizard appeared.

"Well, are we gonna do this or not?"

* * *

"Force Palm."

"Withdraw."

Lucario tried to punch Blastoise in the head, but the tough Pokemon hid in its shell.

"That's quick." Ash remarked.

"My Blastoise is more than just quick." May replied. "It's strong. Surf."

Blastoise created a huge wave of water from nowhere and sent it crashing down on Lucario.

"Lucario!" Ash shouted. "Are you okay?"

Lucario jumped up in anger.

"Great." Ash said. "Now use Force Palm."

"Withdraw." May countered. "Same result as before."

"Not really." Ash grinned. "Fire an Aura Sphere into its shell."

Lucario conjured up a sphere if blue energy and sent it into Blastoises shell. The Pokemon was force out by the attack.

"Now use Dragon Pulse."

Lucario hit Blastoise with a wave of grey blue energy.

Blastoise went down.

"Thanks Blastoise." May said, as she recalled it. "You were excellent."

"You too, Lucario." Ash said.

"You leave me no choice." May yelled. "I'm going all out, with Blaziken."

* * *

"Charizard, Flamethrower."

"Absol, counter with Water Pulse."

The attacks met in middair, and the orb of water crashed through the fire, hurting Charizard. The fire type roared, but managed to keep its balance.

"Wing Attack." Olly ordered.

Charizard charged at Absol, and slammed it into the ground.

"Thunderbolt." Jim said.

Absol created a bolt of lightning in its horn and launched it at Charizard.

"Dodge, and use Blast Burn."

Charizard flew around the electricity and sent a huge wall of fire at Absol, who was badly burnt by the attack, and crumpled instantly.

Both Olly and Jim instantly knew how badly hurt Absol was.

"We have to get Absol to the Pokemon Centre." Olly said.

Jim put his hand on Absol's neck to stroke it, but quickly took it off due to the extreme heat.

"Charizard." Olly called. "Pick Absol up and fly it over to the Pokemon Centre."

Charizard obliged, as Olly and Jim ran after it.

* * *

"Blaze Kick."

Blaziken launched a powerful kick backed by fire at Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu flipped away and shocked Blaziken with electricity. It barely seemed to notice the attack.

"That didn't go so well." Ash remarked.

"Use Fire Spin."

Blaziken sent a vortex of fire at Pikachu.

"Cut through it with Iron Tail."

Pikachu jumped up and cut through the attack with its tail. This wasn't the best idea though, as it was burned by the contact.

"Blaziken, Double Kick." May said.

Blaziken jumped at the struggling Pikachu and kicked it twice. Pikachu was thrown across the grass, but Static managed to paralyze Blaziken.

"We're even now." Ash said. "Pikachu, use Thunder."

"Blaziken, Overheat."

Pikachu sent a concentrated blast of electricty at Blaziken. Blaziken responded with a blast of white hot fire. The two Pokemon were struck with the attacks at the same time, and were both knocked out. Ash ran over to see if Pikachu was okay.

"You were amazing." Ash said to the small yellow mouse. "Thanks for the help in training, May."

"No problem." She replied. "Anytime."

* * *

"I'm afraid your Absol is very badly burned." Nurse Joy said. "There is no chance that it'll be able to battle today."

"I am sorry." Olly said. "I should have told Charizard we were only training."

"Hey, forget about it." Jim replied. "Accidents happen, and I'm sure it wasn't intentional. Besides, how much trouble would Absol be in if Charizard hadn't flown it here."

"True." Olly said. "Look, It really wasn't intentional."

"I need to find another Pokemon for battle." Jim realised. "I need to register it for the battle."

"I'll help you." Olly said. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

"And now, for the showpiece event. One of the most eagerly anticipated battles of the tournament so far. This match will show the debut of former Elite Four leader and Johto champion Lance, and the consistent challenger of Jim Jacobs. This match is going to take place on an ice battlefield, and so might give Jacobs a slight advantage against the Dragon Master. But surely Lance is destined to walk away with three points, which given the result of Cynthia beating Wallace earlier today, could be vital. As usual, each trainer will use three Pokemon each, and the match is over when all three of a trainers Pokemon are unable to continue battling. Can each trainer please select their first Pokemon."

Lance stood impassively at one end of the field, before selecting a Pokeball.

"Gyarados, battle for the honour."

Lance sent out an intimidating Gyarados, with one difference. It was red.

"A Red Gyarados?" Jim mused. "I wonder if... Nah, forget it, Luxio, I choose you."

Jim sent out his Luxio, who stared at Gyarados just as intently as it was being stared at.

"I see the Intimidation has been cancelled out." Lance laughed. "So, I guess we will start with Hydro Pump."

Gyarados roared and sent a powerful torrent of water at Luxio.

"Dodge." Jim ordered. "Then use Thunderbolt."

Luxio managed to skid away from the Hydro Pump, and blast Gyarados with electricity. Gyarados roared as it was shocked, but apart from anger, it appeared to show no sign of being hurt.

"Do you honestly think that you are the only trainer to try that technique against Gyarados?" Lance asked. "Break through the ice."

Gyarados slammed into the ice and created a sinkhole, large enough for it to crawl through.

"Be careful Luxio." Jim warned. "It can literally come from beneath you."

Luxio looked around nervously, until Gyarados smashed its way though the ice below it. Luxio was sent flying into the air by the force of the attack. It was also buffered by the small lumps of ice.

"Now use Hydro Pump."

Gyarados launched another water attack at Luxio.

"Use Volt Tackle from above." Jim yelled.

Luxio covered itself in electricity and dropped towards Gyarados. It crashed through the Hydro Pump and hit Gyarados in the face. The large serpent crashed to the ground and didn't move.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Luxio is the winner."

Lance recalled Gyarados.

"A magnificent performance."

Lance smirked, as he took another Pokeball from under his cape.

"Flygon, go."

Jim sighed as the green dragon appeared.

"You can't do anything for the moment Luxio, return." He said, recalling it.

"Cranidos, let's battle."

* * *

Gary was sat by the beach. He was taking a few hours break, before going back to training. His Pokemon were all sat around him. Blastoise was enjoying the ocean, while Tangrowth, Umbreon and Electivire were sleeping. He was also keeping an eye on Nidoking and Magmortar who were staying away from the water completely. Gary couldn't blame them, as water didn't really go with their type well.

He was just about to take a quick sleep when he became aware of someone approaching him. Gary opened his eyes, and saw the girl he had battled the previous day stood over him.

"Hi." She said.

* * *

Flygon crashed into Cranidos, and sent the Pokemon slipping across the ice.

"Use Headbutt."

Cranidos jumped up and charged at Flygon. It hit the opponent square in the stomach, causing Flygon to flinch.

"Follow up with Take Down."

Cranidos landed another hit, but grunted as it was hit with recoil.

"Flygon, Dragonbreath."

Flygon swooped towards Cranidos and fired a blast of green energy at it.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse."

Cranidos fired a grey blue ray of energy at Flygon, and managed to counter the attack.

"Supersonic." Lance said.

Flygon opened its mouth and sent a sensitive wave of sound hurtling towards Cranidos. Jim's Pokemon was confused by the attack.

"Cranidos, return." Jim shouted, quickly holding up a Pokeball. "Glaceon, go."

* * *

Brock and Misty were heading down to the beach. Neither of them had seen Ash or Pikachu all day, so they were going to the beach to see if he was there. Plus, they could give their Pokemon some exercise.

"Isn't that Gary?" Brock said.

"Where?" Misty replied.

"Over there." Brock answered. "Talking to someone."

"Who?" Misty asked quickly, and slightly louder than normal.

* * *

"Ice Beam."

"Flygon, Sandstorm." Lance said.

Flygon started to flap its wings and create a sandstorm. This blocked the ice attack.

"Damn." Jim said. "Use Quick Attack."

Glaceon charged around the storm and crashed into Flygon, who barely seemed to notice it.

"Iron Tail." Lance said, calmly.

"Aww crap." Jim said, as Flygons tail started to glow. "Try to counter with Blizzard."

Glaceon launched the attack, but was knocked off balance by the attack. The Blizzard sailed off to the right of Flygon, and nearly freezing a handful of spectators.

"Glaceon, please get up." Jim begged.

Glaceon struggled to get to its feet.

"It is over." Lance said, in a matter of fact tone. "Use Hyper Beam."

Flygon started to charge up energy.

Jim frantically scanned the area, until he came up with a plan that might just work.

"Head for that hole." He said, pointing to the hole in the ice, made by Gyarados.

Glaceon managed to get up and sprint for the hole, as Flygon unleashed its attack. The beam streaked across the ice, heading straight for Glaceon.

* * *

"I've been studying legendary Pokemon." Gary said.

"Really." Kitti replied.

"Yeah, in Sinnoh."

"It's my absolute ambition to catch a legendary Pokemon." Kitti said, with a starry look in her eyes.

"That'll be tough." Gary remarked. "I can only think of one trainer who has managed to catch a legendary Pokemon, but he caught three of them."

"Are you referring to Pyramid King Brandon?"

"I am."

"I'm glad I battled you first." Kitti said. "You convinced me that I need to improve for my next two matches. And for that I thank you."

Kitti gave Gary a smile, as she walked away. Gary was about to go to sleep, when he became aware of someone else there. He opened his eyes.

"Who is it now?" He demanded, before seeing Brock and Misty. "Oh hello."

* * *

"Glaceon!" Jim yelled. "Can you hear me?"

There was no response, but as the smoke cleared, Glaceon was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to Glaceon?"

"Be very careful, Flygon." Lance said. Flygon couldn't move after using the Hyper Beam.

Jim was just looking for his Pokemon, when something burst from the ice underneath Flygon.

"And Glaceon uses something similar to what Lance's Gyarados did earlier."

Glaceon landed on Flygons back. Flygon was still unable to move.

"Now's your chance." Jim said. "Use Blizzard."

Glaceon covered Flygon in ice, freezing it, and knocking it out.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner."

* * *

Ash switched the Pc on. He was exhausted, after his day's training with May.

 _I should really treat this as a blessing. Training with a coordinator can offer a different perspective. If I hadn't trained with Dawn in Sinnoh, I wouldn't have some of my more potent tricks._

Pikachu jumped on the table next to him. It had been battling with Blaziken for most of the day, and was covered in Burn Heal in places.

"You were excellent today." Ash said, scratching Pikachu's ears. "Now shall we check out our next opponent?"

* * *

"You have battled well." Lance said to Jim. "But this is where the match ends. You may have all three of your Pokemon left, but in what condition are they to battle? I think that this is the perfect moment to unleash Dragonite."

Lance threw a Pokeball, and his most powerful Pokemon appeared.

Jim gulped, as the referee gave the sign for the match to begin.

"Glaceon, Ice Shard."

"Counter with Flamethrower."

Dragonite's attack burst through Glaceon's attack easily and struck it with incredible power.

Glaceon was burned by the attack, but was still able to move.

"Glaceon, if you can't continue, don't." Jim said, but Glaceon glared at him. "Okay, but if you take one more hit, I'm pulling you out. Blizzard."

"No good." Lance said. "Counter with Flamethrower."

Dragonite sent out a burst of fire.

"Change to Water Pulse." Jim said.

Glaceon stopped the ice attack and sent the sphere of water crashing into the flames, extinguishing them.

"Impressive." Lance remarked. "But pointless. Dragonite, Thunder."

Dragonite launched an electric attack from the hair on its head and shocked Glaceon. The ice Pokemon finally went down, and didn't get back up.

"Glaceon is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner."

* * *

"Well." Ash said, as he looked through the trainers in his group. "I've still got a great chance of getting through. I've got a point so far, along with Lullaby. This guy, Carlos Rui is up next. If I want to get out of the group, I have to beat him. Now let's see what Pokemon he has."

* * *

Jim thought hard. He still had Cranidos and Luxio, so there was still a chance of him winning. But Lance was right. They had both battled, and they were both tired. And Dragonite had amazing endurance.

"Luxio, I need you." Jim said, throwing a Pokeball.

 _Cranidos is probably a little bit stronger. Hopefully Luxio can wear Dragonite down, because there is no way that it's going to win. Plus Cranidos has those two tricks available if needed._

"Luxio, Discharge."

* * *

"Let's see." Ash said. "Hitmontop, Walrein, Blaziken, Arbok, Shedinja and Tropius. This could be tough. But, hey, I'll get through it."

Ash pressed another button, and a feed came up from the match that was currently taking place.

 _Right, it's Jim vs Lance. Oh no._

A Luxio, which he presumed was Jim's was hit badly by a Brick Break from Dragonite. It didn't get back up.

There was no sound from the feed, but Ash could see the referee put his flag up, and could make out what he was saying.

* * *

"Luxio is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner."

Jim recalled Luxio.

"Thanks for the help."

He put the Pokeball back with the others, before taking another one out.

"Cranidos, let's go."

He sent Cranidos back out. At least it wasn't confused anymore.

"Okay, start with Take Down."

Cranidos charged across the ice at Dragonite.

"Brick Break." Lance said, calmly.

Dragonite flew out of the way of the attack, before dropping a fist on Cranidos' back.

"Strike back with Dragon Pulse!"

Cranidos managed to recover in time to launch an attack upwards, which knocked Dragonite onto the ice. The ice cracked under its weight and Dragonite ended up in the water.

"Now use Thunder."

Cranidos managed to unleash a blast of electricity into the water, which damaged Dragonite heavily.

"Follow up with Head Smash."

Cranidos charged at Dragonite, who had just managed to climb out of the water. It was surprised by the attack, but was thrown across the ice by the force of the attack. Jim winced at the crunching sound made by the impact, but quickly regained his composure.

"Finish it off with Ice Beam."

Cranidos shook itself off after taking heavy recoil damage from the Head Smash and sent a cold beam of ice at Dragonite.

Dragonite howled as it took heavy damage from the attack.

"Dragonite!" Lance said. "Forget it."

Lance recalled Dragonite, before turning to the referee.

"I'm forfeiting the match. I don't want my Dragonite to get hurt even more."

Lance strode away, leaving Jim slightly stunned.

"Does that mean I win?"

* * *

Lance was walking out of the stadium, when Jim caught up with him.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"Kid." Lance said. "My Dragonite is my most precious Pokemon. It was my first ever Pokemon, and also my closest friend. I wasn't willing to put him through all that pain, not for a battle you were clearly going to win, and deserved to win. Well done."

Lance continued to walk, until Jim yelled something after him.

"Does this mean I'm the champion of Johto?"

* * *

Ash stared at the screen in shock.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Well, I bet no one saw that coming.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It is appreciated, so keep it up.**

 **Bit of a preview for Ash's next match in a few chapters time.**


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Adjustment

Chapter Eleven. Adjustment.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash started training with May for his next battle. However, in the tournament, there was an absolute sensation as Lance forfeited a battle to avoid his Dragonite from being badly hurt by Jim Jacobs' Cranidos._

* * *

The alarm wouldn't stop ringing.

Ash hit it several times, but this just caused his hand to hurt, so he got out of bed instead.

"This training is making me tired." He muttered, as he grabbed his new Pokeballs, and woke Pikachu up.

It seemed to be so early that none of the lights were on, as he stumbled down the hallway to the elevator.

"I must be crazy." He said, as he waited for the elevator.

He was still waiting five minutes later, after pressing the button.

"I am crazy."

* * *

May was waiting for him in a park nearby.

"Ready for the training?" She asked, cheerfully. More cheerfully than anyone had a right to be at this time of the morning.

"Sure." Ash replied, as he took a Pokeball from his belt, before rubbing his eyes. "Hey May, how are you so awake in the morning?"

"Practice." May replied, with a grin. "Why?"

"Well, I can barely move, and you seem so alive, and happy. You look great, and I'm half dead."

"Thanks." May smiled. "Nice to know that my efforts are not in vain."

May took a Pokeball out.

"Are you ready for my new Pokemon?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ash replied.

* * *

He staggered into the hotel a few hours later, covered in slime. His Muk had been really happy to see him. Ash liked his Muk, but sometimes wished that it was a little less affectionate. Then the smell had really stuck around when he had been hit by a misplaced Metronome induced Flamethrower from May's Clefable. Ash headed straight for the restaurant. He needed food slightly more than sleep at the moment.

As he grabbed some toast, fruit, and some Moomoo milk, he saw Jim sat in a booth across the room.

Ash walked over.

"Hey." He said. "Anyone sitting here?"

"No." Jim replied. As Ash sat down, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Jeez, you smell like a Muk's been rolling over you."

"Funny you should mention that." Ash said. "Hey, I saw some of your battle yesterday. Well done."

"Thanks." Jim answered. "I'm really proud of my Pokemon, but it ain't over yet. I still have to face Wallace and Cynthia."

"You'll make it." Ash remarked.

"I hope so." Jim said. "I heard that that weird kid Elias is battling today. You know the guy claims to be the son of Lucian."

"Really?" Ash replied. "I might swing by and watch that."

"He is rumoured to have some powerful Pokemon." Jim remarked. "How are you training for this?"

"I'm training with an old friend." Ash said. "Someone who I haven't seen for a while. What about you?"

"I did some training with Olly." Jim replied. "Bad idea. His Charizard nearly burnt my Absol to a cinder."

"Oh no." Ash gasped.

"It wasn't on purpose, but I'm looking for a new sparring partner."

* * *

"Are you ready?" May asked.

"Just about." Ash grunted. "What is the point of this?"

"It helps you work a situation out through a rush of blood to the head." May replied.

"I don't think it's working." Ash said. "Can you get Blaziken to put me down?"

"You heard him." May said to her Blaziken, who dropped Ash into a heap on the ground.

* * *

"Mao sends out Togekiss to face the Swampert owned by Chazzer. These are the last Pokemon of the respective trainers."

"Swampert, Hydro Pump."

"Dodge it and use Aura Sphere."

Togekiss flew away from the powerful blast of water, before blasting Swampert with a sphere backed by the power of Aura. Swampert was disorientated by the attack.

"Follow up with Sky Attack."  
Togekiss started to glow with a bright light and charged into Swampert who was thrown backwards by the attack.

"Finish with Giga Impact."

Togekiss turned into a pulsating ball of pink and gold energy before smashing into Swampert who fainted under the repeated assaults.

"Swampert is unable to battle. Togekiss is the winner."

* * *

"Montgomery faces Sunday. She has knocked out two of the unidentified trainers Pokemon, using her Mightyena. Camerupt and Sandslash have been defeated, and who will the mysterious trainer pick next?"

"Grandpa Boris, let's go." Sunday said, in a strangely ambiguous voice, sending out a very old Golem.

* * *

"And after their wins today, Faith Montgomery and Elias Mao both finish their first round of group matches with three points." Carlton Bond said, into the camera. "From what I saw of these two trainers today, they are going to be hard to displace."

Bond sat back in his chair in the studio.

"Well after this quick commercial, we will have an exclusive interview with Lance following his surprise decision to forfeit his match a few days ago, followed by the rest of the highlights from the group matches that have taken place in the last few days. Then Mr. Goodshow to preview the next round of matches."

* * *

"Well, as I explained to my opponent yesterday." Lance said. "It was clear that Dragonite was struggling, and my opponent had an advantage. I really didn't want Dragonite to get hurt, because although he may not have been able to move easily, it would have taken several more attacks to be knocked out, so I did the best thing for my Pokemon."

"Would you say that this has hurt your chances of reaching the knockout stages?"

"No, because two wins can get you out of the group. If I win my next match, against Cynthia, then I'm back in contention. It might only be runner up, but I'll take what I can get."

"Are you worried of some kind of backlash after that match?"

"No." Lance replied. "I hope that most trainers would have done the same thing."

"Well, that is a sentiment that we'd all like to mirror." Bond said. "Thanks for Lance coming into the studio. After the commercial, highlights of groups T and U."

* * *

"So Mr. Goodshow, we've seen several top trainers and some exciting battles so far in this tournament." Bond said. "Do you think we can expect more of the same in the next lot of battles?"

"Undoubtedly." Goodshow replied. "I honestly believe that this is going to be the best PCC ever, although given the lack of footage of previous events, it is going to be hard to contrast. However, we can set an unprecedented benchmark for the future tournaments."

"Wise words from the chairman of the Pokemon League." Bond remarked. "Now, I would just like to remind you to check out our highlights show every night from ten, while on weekends like this, we have our show at midday, where we interview trainers and preview battles. Thanks for watching. I'm Carlton Bond."

* * *

"Muk, Poison Gas."

Muk covered Clefable in a terrible smelling gas that poisoned the Pokemon.

"Follow up with Sludge Bomb."

Muk fired a ball of poisonous mud at Clefable, who collapsed under the attack.

"Nice, Muk." Ash said. "You've really gotten powerful while training with Professor Oak."

Muk jumped up and hugged him.

"Easy." Ash said, as he was smothered by Muk.

"Hey, Muk likes you." May remarked, as Ash was wrestled to the ground.

"I know." Ash replied, as Muk licked him. "Hey, I never knew you had a tongue."

"That looks uncomfortable down there." May said.

"Wanna find out." Ash grinned, as he grabbed May's arm and pulled her down.

"Hey!" May shrieked, as she landed on top of Muk, and by extension, Ash.

"Say hello to May, Muk!"

"Muuuuk!"

"Hi Muk."

Muk decided to let them both get free, and they ended up deposited on the grass.

Ash looked into May's eyes. She looked back.

He was frantically trying to think of something to say, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Should have guessed you'd be wasting time."

Ash knew that voice, and he looked up to see Paul, with a familiar looking sneer.

"What do you want?" Ash said, as he stood up.

"Just passing by." Paul replied. "I heard there were some powerful Pokemon on the other side of the Island, and was going to check it out. Not that it's anything to do with you."

Ash helped May up, before recalling Muk.

"Fancy a walk over to the other side of the Island."

* * *

It was getting dark, as Ash and May finally made it to the other side of the Island.

"This was a stupid idea." May said. "It's getting dark."

"Don't worry." Ash replied, confidently. "Pidgeot can fly us back."

"Didn't you swap Pidgeot for something else yesterday?" May asked.

"Damn!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey, what are those?" May asked, pointing to some strange structures, several feet away.

"Don't know." Ash replied. "Let's find out."

As they headed towards them, they failed to notice something watching them in the bushes.

* * *

"They appear to be some sort of ruins." May remarked.

"Wonder why they're here." Ash said, as Pikachu hopped over to a small table and started sniffing it. "Or who put them here."  
"I guess we'll never know." May replied.

"There appears to be more over here." Ash said, as he wiped some dirt off the wall. "It looks to be some kind of writing."

"What does it say?" May asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied. "It's in another language."

Ash peered closer, but as he did so, the writing lit up with an eerie blue light. The wind crept up.

"Damn, it just got colder in here." Ash remarked. He moved into the middle of the ruins.

"WATCH OUT!" May yelled, as something dropped out of the sky, and landed next to Ash.

Ash spun and turned, but slipped. As he crashed to the ground, May caught a clear view of the thing that had landed.

"It can't be." She whispered, as she grabbed a Pokeball. "Blaziken, I choose you."

Blaziken appeared. The mysterious Pokemon looked at her, before grabbing Ash and rammed on of its arms through his chest. As he stopped moving, May could tell that he was dead.

"You killed him!" She said to the Pokemon, before falling to her knees. "He's dead!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Just when you think it can't get any more dramatic, somebody dies. Or do they? You'll have to find out next chapter.**

 **Oh by the way, this is the end of the first round of matches for the group stages. As of the next chapter, anyone who competes from now on will have the group table at the end to let you know what is going on.**

 **Just to reiterate. I am not taking any more requests on trainers. However, I would like this to be slightly more than a bunch of non stop battles.**

 **Anyone who can guess what the mystery Pokemon is gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

 **Faith Montgomery belongs to Jeanne Reveur.**

 **Do you really need me to tell you who Elias Mao belongs to?**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. 48 reviews so far, you people are great.**


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Maxed Out

Chapter Twelve. Maxed Out.

* * *

 _Summary. It was the end of the first round of group matches. However, during training with May, Ash was told by Paul that some rare Pokemon lived on the other side of the Island. After going over there, Ash and May were attacked by a mysterious Pokemon, and Ash was seemingly killed._

* * *

"Come on May, wake up!" Someone yelled. "Please!"

 _That voice sounds familiar, but who is it. I don't remember._

"Leave her here to die." Another voice said. This one was more rough, and wasn't as familiar

"Shut up, Paul." The first voice said. "I'm not leaving her."

"Fine. Stay here and get attacked by that thing. See what I care."

"I wouldn't expect anything more from you, you wanker."

"Name calling will only get you so far in life."

"I don't suppose you'd send help when you get back to the resort"

"Get your own damn help."

"Paul." The voice became more pleading. "Please."

"Actually, I just remembered. I have a battle later today, so I should probably be getting some sleep."

There was a brief pause.

"You'll be fine, May. Stay strong."

* * *

Ash took his jacket off, and put it over May. He wasn't happy that he had been caught with his guard down.

"If I hadn't been looking at those words, I would have seen it coming."

 _If I hadn't risen to Paul's bait, if I hadn't dragged May over here, if I hadn't asked May to help me train, if I hadn't wanted to check out these ruins, she'd be okay._

"I'm sorry." Ash said, softly.

May's unconscious form didn't respond.

"I shouldn't have made you come out here. It was stupid and reckless. Not only that, but if Darkrai shows up again, I don't know if I can protect you."

Ash looked at Pikachu. His closest friend had been hit with a Dark Void attack. Pikachu was sound asleep.

"Sorry Pikachu." He said, softly. "It makes a change to be saved by Paul."

Ash grimaced at the memory.

 _Darkrai appeared from nowhere, and managed to get both May and Pikachu with its attacks. I was about to attack, when Paul and his Machamp appeared from nowhere and managed to scare it away. Why the hell is Darkrai attacking me anyway? I met it in Alamos Town, and it seemed nice, well as nice as a legendary dark type can be. Unless it's another Darkrai, in which case, I might be in trouble if it comes back._

Ash took his Pokeballs off his belt. Bulbasaur, Muk, Swellow, Chimchar and Tauros. Nothing that would really be effective against Darkrai. He had selected his Pokemon carefully, for his next battle. Not for battling a legendary Pokemon.

Pikachu started to move. Ash was over there in a flash.

"Come on Pikachu." He said pleadingly. "Wake up."

The air became colder again. Ash looked around, and saw Darkrai materialising from the ground.

"You again!" Ash yelled, in a voice tinged with anger. "Why are you attacking me?"

Darkrai didn't respond, but instead chose to charge up a Shadow Ball.

"That's it!" Ash yelled. "If you want to battle, then I'm taking you down! Tauros, I choose you!"

Ash sent out the Wild Bull Pokemon, who pawed the ground and looked ready to attack.

" _That will not do any good. I am the stuff that nightmares are made of. You cannot possibly hope to defeat me."_

"I sure can try." Ash replied, defiantly. "Tauros, Take Down."

Tauros charged at Darkrai, who attacked with the Shadow Ball. The attack passed straight through Tauros, and Darkrai was thrown backwards by the force of the impact.

 _"Of course. I forgot that normal Pokemon aren't touched by ghost attacks. You got lucky, Ketchum."_

With those words, Darkrai vanished into the ground.

"Pikapi."

Ash turned around and saw Pikachu get up.

"Pikachu." He said, running over to hug the small yellow mouse. "Are you okay?"

Pikachu's response was to zap him.

Ash screamed as the electricity coursed through his body.

Pikachu's tail started to glow, as it jumped in the air and brought it crashing down on his

* * *

Face.

Ash jumped awake with a start. The first thing he heard was the sound of laughing. A strange cackle of laughter that was sort of familiar. He looked around, and saw a floating purple Pokemon, that looked to be wearing a pointed hat or something similar.

"Mismagius!" Ash yelled.

As he spoke, the ghost was flattened by an unseen force, and then sucked into a Pokeball. Ash staggered forward, to see Paul and his Weavile stood a few feet away. Weavile was panting, like it had been battling something.

"What just happened?" He asked, confused.

"Mismagius used its chants to cause you and your girlfriend to hallucinate." Paul explained, as he scanned the Pokeball with his Pokedex. "And you fell for it."

"May's not my girlfriend." Ash replied. "And I didn't know that there was a Mismagius around here."

"You are so clueless it is unreal." Paul said. "I should have left you to wallow in your own memories."

Paul put the Pokeball in his pocket, and walked back towards the resort. Ash turned, to see if May was okay. She looked fine, but was still unconscious.

"I hope this isn't another hallucination." Ash said, as he walked over to her. He checked for a pulse, just to be on the safe side, and was relieved to find one. What really shocked him was how cold May was. Her skin was cold and clammy.

 _She must be having one bad nightmare_

Ash turned, as Pikachu came running into the ruins.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Pika Pika Pikachu." Came the reply.

"Did Mismagius scare you away?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. "It's okay, I'm fine. We have to get May out of here."  
Pikachu gave him a strange look.

"What?" Ash said. "Mismagius might have done something to her while she was hallucinating, and I'm not sticking around here to find out what it is the hard way."

Ash took a Pokeball out for what seemed like the second time in quick succesion.

"Tauros, I choose you."

Ash sent his Tauros out.

"I need your help." He said. "Can you help me get May back to the resort?"

Tauros nodded, and lay down.

"Thanks." Ash said, as he patted the Wild Bull on the head. He then crouched down, to pick May up, and gently lay her on Tauros' back.

"Let's get going."

* * *

A few hours later, Ash, Tauros and Pikachu were shovng their way through the forest.

"Hey, Max battles today." Ash realised. "I wonder if I might be able to make it."

* * *

"Welcome one, welcome all to the second round of matches in Group B. From this point on, as you are undoubtedly aware, matches will be taking place at the same time, so we might have an idea who is going to qualify after the last Pokemon has been knocked out. Of course, given that everyone has one point in this group, nobody can qualify yet. We are covering Max Maple vs Anne Whiteshadow in this match, so if you wanted to see Paul Reed vs Jose Laz, then you are at the wrong stadium. This battle will take place on a water battlefield, and each trainer can use three Pokemon. Trainers, please pick your first Pokemon."  
Max faced down his opponent. She had black messy hair, with green eyes. Her clothes were ripped and scruffy and she was wearing a pair of long gloves. She had several scars as well.

"Wartortle, I choose you." Max said, deciding to take advantage of the field.

His blue turtle appeared, and dived into the water.

"Treecko, battle time." Whiteshadow said, throwing a Pokeball.

Max was dismayed to see the Wood Gecko appear from the ball and land on one of the platforms. But at least he knew how to handle Treecko.

"Wartortle, stay in the water until I order you to attack."

"That won't work." Whiteshadow said. "Treecko, use Leaf Blade on the surface of the water."

Treecko created a blade on it's arm and prepared to run it across the water.

"Counter with Aqua Jet!" Max said.

Wartortle burst from the water and landed a solid hit on Treecko, throwing it backwards.

"Follow up with Bite."

Wartorle clamped its jaws down on Treecko, who howled in pain.

"Treecko, use Absorb."

Treecko started to drain energy from Wartortle, who quickly let go.

"Bullet Seed."

Treecko bombarded Wartortle with seeds, causing discomfort.

"Now, use your Leaf Blade."

Treecko created an energy blade on its arm, and brought it crashing down on Wartortle, who landed on its back.

"Wartortle, can you move?" Max asked, before recalling it.

* * *

"It looks pretty good." Ash said, looking at the resort from the top of the hill. He then looked at May, who was still comatose on the back of his Tauros. "We're nearly there."

* * *

"Sceptile, Quick Attack."

Sceptile charged at Treecko and landed a heavy blow on it.

"Follow up with Leaf Blade."  
Sceptile created its own blade on energy, which was longer than Treecko's entire body, and swiped its pre evolved form with it. Treecko fainted.

"Treecko is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner."

* * *

Ash, Tauros and Pikachu charged into the Hospital. There was a bored looking receptionist on duty.

"You have to help my friend!" Ash yelled. "She was attacked by a Mismagius, and she won't come around!"

* * *

"Ambipom is Whiteshadows next choice to face Maple."

"Ambipom, Focus Punch."  
"Counter with Quick Attack."

Sceptile charged into Ambipom and knocked it backwards, stopping the attack.

"Follow up with Giga Drain."

Sceptile sent rays of energy from its mouth, which drained Ambipoms strength.

"And now for the big finish with Leaf Blade."

Sceptile landed one of its blades on Ambipom, who collapsed into the water.

"Ambipom is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner."

* * *

Norman and Caroline were called from the stadium, to check on their daughters health. Once they arrived, Norman took Ash aside.

"So what happened?" He demanded.

"May and I went to the other side of the Island to try and find some rare Pokemon, but from what I have found out, we were attacked by a Mismagius. I had a hallucination that May was in the same sort of condition that she is now, when I was shocked by Pikachu, and woke up."

Norman stared at him.

"That sounds like a lie." He said, before raising a fist and punching Ash in the face. "Now what did you do to my daughter."

"Arghh!" Ash yelled, as he clutched his nose. Light flashed in front of his eyes and he was back at the ruins.

"You're awake." May remarked. "And also welcome."

"What the hell did you punch me for?" Ash shouted, before realising who had punched him. "May!"

* * *

"Lucario, it is time." Whiteshadow said, throwing a Pokeball. Lucario appeared on one of the platforms in the water.

"At your service, Mistress Whiteshadow." He said in a pleasant voice.

Max just stared.

"It talks?"

"Not much gets past you, does it?" Lucario said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Use Dragon Pulse on Sceptile."

Lucario roared, and created a wave of grey blue energy that was thrown at Sceptile. Sceptile was shocked by the power of the attack.

"Force Palm, please."

"As you wish." Lucario replied, as he slammed a fist into Sceptile's neck.

"Finish with Shadow Ball."

Lucario created a purple and red sphere of energy, which was slammed into Sceptile, who fainted under the force of the attack.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner."

* * *

"I thought I lost you." May said.

"I thought I lost you." Ash replied.

"I thought you were killed by Deoxys." May continued.

"I thought you were trapped in a Nightmare by Darkrai." Ash said.

"What's Darkrai?" May asked.

"A legendary Pokemon that lives in nightmares."

"What really happened?"

"I had a second hallucination that it was a Mismagius playing tricks on us, but whether that really happened or not. I don't know." Ash said, thoughtfully. "But I do know one thing."

"What is that?" May asked.

* * *

"Wartortle, use Water Gun."

Wartortle fired a blast of water at Lucario.

"Force Palm."

Lucario stopped the attack with a powerful thrust of its paw.

"Alright then, try Ice Beam." Max sad, remembering something he had seen a few years ago in the Wallace Cup.

"That will not work." Lucario said.

"Wrong." Max taunted. "Use Aqua Jet into the ice."

Wartortle did so and created a large spear like ice formation.

"Ice Aqua Jet." Max said, as Lucario was thrown into the water. "Compliments of a friend of mine."

"You will pay for that!" Lucario roared, as he created an Aura Sphere and threw it at Wartortle.

It was Wartortle's turn to be thrown backwards by the force of an attack.

"We have to finish this now." Max said. "Hydro Pump."

"Counter with Dragon Pulse."

Wartortle ducked in its shell and started firing powerful blasts of water. Lucario sent more Aura powered energy at Wartortle, causing an explosion.

"Wartortle!" Max shouted.

"Lucario?" Whiteshadow said.

* * *

"The feeling I had when you were unconscious in my hallucination was that you had never been more far away from me than you were right then. For the time when you were in Johto, and I was in Sinnoh, I always had the part of the Terracotta ribbon with me to remember you by. I could remember your smile, your voice, but none of it was there. That was the most scared I've ever been, and I've a history of facing pissed off legendary Pokemon."

"I know the feeling." May said, as she leaned closer to him. "When I thought you were dead, I went through a range of emotions. First anger and rage at the Deoxys that killed you, then I just broke down in an inconsolable wreck. I thought that the one person who I could love was just a painful memory."

Ash nodded, before reacting.

"Wait, What!?"

* * *

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner."

Lucario looked tired, but Wartortle was out cold.

Max recalled Wartortle. He then grinned, as he had the perfect remedy for Lucario.

"Hitmonchan, I choose you." Max said.

The brown Pokemon with the boxing gloves appeared.

"An interesting choice." Lucario remarked.

"Chaan!"

"Yes, I can talk what is the big attraction?" Lucario said.

"Hit Hitmonchan Chan Hitmon."

"I am not a freak, I will kick your ass."

Lucario raced at Hitmonchan.

"Dodge and use Fire Punch." Max shouted, not willing to lose at this point.

Hitmonchan hit Lucario with a punch backed by fire. Lucario winced.

"Thunder Punch."

Lucario was hit with a punch that shocked it.

"How about using Vacuum Wave."

Lucario was hit by the attack, and thrown backwards into the water.

"Hitmonchan, Thunder Punch."

Hitmonchan landed a punch on Lucario, which was amplified by the water.

Lucario roared in pain.

"I'm nearly done for, Mistress." He gasped. "What about the last gambit?"

"You don't have to!" Whiteshadow said.

"For your honour." Lucario said. He jumped out of the water, and started landing punch after punch on Hitmonchan.

"What is that attack?" Max asked, as Lucario continued to beat the crap out of Hitmonchan.

"Close Combat." Whiteshadow replied. "The Last Gambit."

"Wait." Max said. "Hitmonchan, use Vacuum Wave."

Hitmonchan managed to throw Lucario away, before sending a powerful wave of energy at its opponent.

Lucario was in agony, as the last gambit had drained his defences. He collapsed to his knees.

"Hitmonchan." Max said. "Finish it off with Focus Punch."  
Hitmonchan walked over to Lucario and knocked it out with a powerful punch.

The referee put his flag up.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Hitmonchan is the winner."

Max felt relief wash over him. He had won and wasn't that far away from making it through.

He thanked Hitmonchan, and recalled it, before walking over to his opponent to thank her for a good battle.

Max looked up at the scoreboard, as it was now showing the group.

 **Max Maple. Battles 2. Points 4.**

 **Paul Reed. Battles 2. Points 4.**

 **Jose Laz. Battles 2. Points 1**

 **Anne Whiteshadow. Battles 2. Points 1**

It made for interesting reading. All Max had to do was draw his last match and he was through. As he took the acclaim of the crowd, he wondered whether his family and friends were watching.

* * *

Nothing was further from Mays thoughts at that moment. As she moved away from Ash, she could do nothing, but blush.

"That was great." Ash said, as he lay on the grass. "Was that everything you ever thought it would be?"

She couldn't reply, as she was overcome with happiness.

"Thanks for listening Ash." She said, as she kissed him. "I'm glad we came out here."

"Me too." Ash replied, as he put his arm round her, and they watched the sunset.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. A bit of a happy ending there. What could have been a tragedy ended up as something better, so yay.**

 **Just want to clear a few things up. Ash getting killed by Deoxys was a hallucination. Ash and May getting attacked by Darkrai was a halluciantion. Norman punching Ash was a hallucination. Max's battle wasn't. Does Paul really have Mismagius? Who knows. I bet you're exhausted now after that.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Annie Whiteshadow belongs to an anonymous reviewer.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to PurplexxSunflower and Jeanna Reveur, who guessed that it was Deoxys who killed Ash in May's hallucination. I don't really want to use the term 'dream' because that would seem a bit of a copout. An insight into my logic there. Dreams are lazy, but hallucinations are ok. I would have put the dedication at the start, but that might have gven some of the plot away.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Getting Back On Track

Chapter Thirteen. Getting Back On Track.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and May were attacked by Mismagius who caused them to rapidly hallucinate. This lead to them discovering their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Max won his battle._

* * *

Ash and May walked back in silence. They didn't have much to say.

"What does this mean for our friendship?" Ash asked. "Just out of interest."

"It's out of the window." May grinned. "After that, there is no going back."

"Great." Ash said, as he heard Pikachu snoring. "So I have a battle today, but if you want to grab a drink after or something, then..."

"I'd love to." May grinned. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

Ash nervously held out a hand and May took it. Ash was still amazed at the warmth that spread through his skin when that happened.

* * *

"Where do you reckon they are?" Gary asked.

"I haven't seen either of them for two days." Max replied. "They didn't show up for my battle."

"They can't have vanished off the face of the earth." Brock said.

"But they aren't here." Misty concluded. "So where are they?"

"I don't know, but Ash has a battle today, and if he doesn't show up for that, then he could be in trouble." Gary remarked, as he got off the bed in Brock's hotel room. "I'm off, I'm meeting that girl, Kitti to discuss legendary Pokemon."

"Wow, that's an excuse." Misty grumbled. "Your friend is in trouble, and you want to make happy time with one of your opponents."  
"You know what." Gary shouted. "I'm getting sick of your crap towards me. What did I do to ever warrant it?"

And with that, Gary walked out, leaving Misty stunned.

"He has a point, you know." Brock said.

* * *

Ash and May walked into the resort, after been away for what seemed like forever.

"Right." Ash said. "I'm going to get something to eat, and then head over to the stadium. I'll meet you outside after."

"Sure." May smiled. "You're even cuter when you try to be assertive."

Ash tried to smile back, but his growling stomach interrupted him.

"I'll see you later." he said, weakly.

Ash and Pikachu quickly made their way to the hotel. Once in the restaurant, Ash quickly collapsed in a chair.

"I'm exhausted." He muttered to Pikachu. "And I can't even go to sleep."

"Pika."

"Why where were you?" Someone asked.

Ash turned and saw Gary sat nearby.

 _How did I fail to not notice him earlier?_

"Other side of the Island." Ash replied, with a yawn.

"Why were you on the other side of the Island?" Gary asked.

"Looking for Pokemon." Ash replied, uneasily.

"And it took you two days?"

"Yeah, something came up."

"What?" Gary asked.

Ash ignored him. "Look, I'm tired and hungry, so if you don't mind, I'm going to get something to eat."

Gary smirked, as Ash got up, leaving Pikachu at the table.

"What really happened, Pikachu?" He asked.

Pikachu tried to explain, but Gary really didn't understand what the yellow mouse was saying.

"Thanks anyway." He replied, before getting up and leaving.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the second round of matches in Group G. We have already seen drama so far, we have seen excitement, but will we see a win. We have Ash Ketchum who drew his opening match, with Lullaby Jackson, facing Carlos Rui who was defeated quite convincingly in his opening battle by Olly Lowe. With both battles underway at the same time, what will happen. This battle will take place on an ice battle field, and each trainer will use three Pokemon."

Rui took a Pokeball from the pocket of his jeans.

"I don't intend to lose." He said, in a thick spanish accent. "Hitmontop, let's dance."

Rui sent out a brown and blue Pokemon that spun on its head.

"A Hitmontop." Ash remarked. "Swellow, I choose you."

Ash sent out the flying type he had acquired in Hoenn.

"Begin."

"Swellow, Quick Attack."

Swellow charged at Hitmontop.

"Counter with Rolling Kick."

Hitmontop started kicking the oncoming Swellow repeatedly, stopping its charge.

"Oh no." Ash groaned. "Swellow, use Wing Attack."

Swellow recovered to try and hit Hitmontop with its wings.

"Rapid Spin."

Hitmontop started to spin, knocking Swellow back.

* * *

May was watching in the stands, when Brock, Misty and Max approached her.

"Oh, you're here." Max said, angrily. "Where have you been?"

"Around." May replied. "I was with Ash."

* * *

"Swellow is in trouble. Rui has set up his Hitmontop to defend against flying types well, and since Swellow doesn't know moves like Gust or Whirlwind, then it might be in trouble."

Ash knew what he had to do.

"Swellow, return." He said, holding up the Pokeball. "Bulbasaur, I choose you."

Ash sent his Bulbasaur out to face Hitmontop.

"So Ketchum changes to Bulbasaur, and what does he have planned for beating Hitmontop."

"Razor Leaf."

"Blow them away with Rapid Spin."

Bulbasaur fired a barrage of leaves at Hitmontop who deflected them with a barrage of spinning kicks.

"Quick Attack."

Hitmontop crashed into Bulbasaur, and knocked it across the ice.

Ash suddenly came up with a plan.

"Use Razor Leaf again."

Bulbasaur sent more leaves at Hitmontop.

Rui smirked.

"Rapid Spin."

It was Ash's turn to smile, as Hitmontop started spinning.

"Use Vine Whip to grab it."

Bulbasaur sent its vines at Hitmontop and stopped it from spinning.

"Now send it spinning the other way."

Bulbasaur spun Hitmohtop the opposite way, disorientating it.

"Finish it off with Tackle."

Bulbasaur charged at Hitmontop and knocked it out with a body charge. Hitmontop fainted.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle. Bulbasaur is the winner."

Ash punched the air in triumph, as Rui recalled Hitmontop.

"Well done." He said. "My next Pokemon will be Tropius."

Rui sent out a large brown Pokemon with a long neck, and several leaves on its body. It also had wings.

Ash started to sweat. Tropius had an advantage over Bulbasaur, and he had seen what a Tropius could do when his Grovyle had evolved into Sceptile.

"Tropius, Gust."

Tropius started to flap its wings, and create a huge wave of air. Bulbasaur tried to stand against it, but was forced backwards by the attack.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted. "Try and grab hold of something with Vine Whip."

Bulbasaur extended its vines, and grabbed Tropius' neck.

"Now throw it."

Bulbasaur threw Tropius into the air.

"Not good enough." Rui smirked. "Giga Impact."

Tropius extended its wings, and turned itself into a ball of pink and gold energy. It then charged at Bulbasaur and sent it crashing into the ice.

Ash frantically tried to see if Bulbasaur was okay, but he couldn't see due to shards of ice everywhere.

"Bulbasaur!" He shouted. "Are you okay?"

As the ice finally cleared, Ash could see Bulbasaur laid on the ice in clear pain. It was still moving though.

"Bulbasaur, return." Ash shouted, holding up the Pokeball. Bulbasaur was recalled, to its obvious annoyance.

"Swellow, I choose you." Ash shouted, sending Swellow out again.

Swellow appeared and took to the sky.

"Tropius can't move!" Ash shouted. "Use Aerial Ace."

Swellow charged at Tropius and landed a vicious blow. Tropius howled in pain, as it became able to move again.

"Swellow, go for it with Peck."

Swellow flew at Tropius and jabbed it with its beak.

"Razor Leaf."

Tropius started to flap its wings and sent several leaves at Swellow, who was startled by the attack.

"Tropius, follow up with Take Down."

Tropius smashed into Swellow and knocked it out.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Tropius is the winner."

Ash sighed as he recalled Swellow.

 _Now who? Bulbasaur would probably be badly hurt if I sent it back out. Chimchar would be effective, but he could counter with a water type. Pikachu isn't great against grass types. So it'll be either Tauros or Muk."_

"I choose you, Muk!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokeball.

Muk appeared on the ice.

"Muk, start with Sludge Bomb."

Muk opened its mouth and fired several balls of poisonous mud at Tropius, who was stunned by the attack. Tropius crashed to the ice, and struggled to get up.

"Use Body Slam."

Muk slithered over to Tropius, and flopped down on it. Tropius gave a unhappy moan and fainted.

"Tropius is unable to battle. Muk is the winner."

* * *

"Ash is doing well." Misty remarked.

"I don't think his opponent is doing too bad." Max said. "I saw him battle his first match against Olly and he was hopeless."

"That's not very nice, Max." May scolded her brother.

"What? I'm just offering my honest opinion."

"What's happening in that other match anyway?" Brock said.

"Probably nothing." Misty replied.

* * *

"Blaziken, go." Rui shouted.

Ash's heart sank as Blaziken appeared. Just what he hadn't wanted to face.

"Oh well." He said. "Muk, use Toxic."

Muk fired a blast of poison at Blaziken.

"Counter with Flamethrower."

Blaziken fired a burst of fire from its mouth which stopped the attack.

"Now use Blaze Kick."

Blaziken jumped at Muk and slammed a burning foot into it's opponent.

"Muk, use Poison Gas."

Muk covered the area in gas, which poisoned Blaziken.

"Great, Muk." Ash shouted. "Now use Sludge Bomb."

Muk launched several balls of poisonous mud at Blaziken, who was unhappy about being hit with the attack.

"Blaziken, use Overheat." Rui ordered.

Blaziken inhaled, before sending a blast of extreme heat at Muk.

* * *

"This looks it for the twerp." Jessie muttered.

"Don't forgets that da twoip still has Bulbasaur." Meowth noted.

"But what could that puny Bulbasaur do against a mighty Blaziken?" James asked.

"If that Bulbasaur is puny, then how bad does that make us?" Jessie replied.

"True." James said dolefully. "That Bulbasaur has sent us blasting off so many times in the past, that I have rocket burn."

"Do ya think that this might be the ideal time to try and steal da Blaziken." Meowth said.

"Forget that. We have hot dogs to sell." James replied.

* * *

"Muk, use Acid Armour." Ash shouted.

Muk turned itself into a puddle of liquid, evading the attack.

 _The first Overheat is always the most powerful._

Muk appeared again.

"Now use Mud Shot."

Muk fired a blast of mud at Blaziken, which caused a high amount of damage. It also had the benefit of making the ice even more slippery, so Blaziken's speed was reduced.

"Blaziken, Quick Attack."

Blaziken tried to land a speedy attack, but slipped on the mud.

"That's it!" Ash realised. "Muk, use Body Slam."

Muk jumped on the grounded Blaziken.

"Flamethrower."

Muk suddenly looked in pain, as it was blasted with fire from underneath.

"Muk!" Ash shouted.

Muk suddenly looked deflated, as it slid off Blaziken.

"Come on!" Ash shouted. "You can beat Blaziken."

Muk looked to be badly burned, but it was still willing to battle.

"Alright then, use Sludge Bomb."

Muk opened its mouth and sent a barrage of poisonous mud at Blaziken, who was starting to look decidedly ill after all the poison attacks it had endured.

"Blaziken, use Fire Spin."

Blaziken fired a spinning tornado of flames at Muk, trapping it.

Muk then looked to be concentrating.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

Muk didn't reply. it continued to try and force something out of its system.

* * *

"What is Muk doing?" May asked.

"I think it might be trying to use Memento." Max replied.

"You might be right." Brock said.

"What does Memento do?"

"The user causes itself to faint, but it lowers the opponents power in exchange."

"Ash's Muk is trying to sacrafice itself." Misty said.

* * *

Muk forced something out of its body which exploded over Blaziken. As nothing happened, both Rui and his Pokemon looked confused. The confusion turned to joy, as Muk fainted.

"No!" Ash yelled, as Muk failed to move.

"That was Memento, folks. When a Pokemon uses a move like that of it's own accord, it shows how much that it loves the trainer."

"Thanks Muk." Ash said, recalling it. "I appreciate what you did. But now, only one person can win this, and Bulbasaur is my last hope."

Ash threw a Pokeball, hoping fervently that Bulbasaur was in a better condition than when he had recalled it.

Bulbasaur burst from the Pokeball, and faced Blaziken, who was starting to look in a really poor condition, due to all the poison attacks it had faced.

"This should be no problem." Rui said. "Use Ember."

Blaziken opened its mouth wearily and fired several small balls of fire at Bulbasaur. They never made contact though, fizzling out a few feet away from the grass type.

"Now's your chance." Ash said. "Use Leech Seed."

Bulbasaur fired a seed from the bulb on its back, which enveloped Blaziken. After a few seconds, Bulbasaur started to look slightly better.

"Now grab Blaziken with Vine Whip." Ash said.

Bulbasaur grabbed Blaziken with its vines, squeezing tightly. Blaziken winced as it was being crushed by the vines, before going limp.

The referee put his flag up.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Bulbasaur is the winner, and the match goes to Ash Ketchum."

Ash punched the air again, and jumped onto the ice to hug Bulbasaur.

"Thanks pal." He said. "I've missed you."

"Bulba." Bulbasaur replied.

"And we are still waiting confirmation of the result for the other match, but it appears that Lullaby Jackson has been beaten by Olly Lowe in the other match, so if that is correct, then Olly has qualified for the next round. We will have the group table up very shortly."

Ash recalled Bulbasaur, before walking over to Rui.

"Thanks for a great battle." Ash said, extending a hand.

"Si, it was good, man." Rui replied, taking the hand and giving it a firm shake. "We must battle again one day."  
"Of course." Ash said. "Right Pikachu."

"Pika."

"And we now have the group table available."

Ash looked up. The table read something like this.

 **Olly Lowe. Battled 2. Points 6.**

 **Ash Ketchum. Battled 2. Points 4**

 **Lullaby Jackson. Battled 2. Points 1**

 **Carlos Rui. Battled 2. Points 0.**

"It looks like I'm out." Rui muttered. "There's no way I can qualify."

"I'm sorry." Ash said.

"Just you make sure you win." Rui grunted, before walking down the tunnel.

* * *

After visiting the Pokemon Centre to get Muk, Bulbasaur and Swellow healed, Ash went to meet up with May outside the stadium. He was nervous, as he approached her, but it soon vanished when she turned and he saw her smile.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, with a huge grin that slightly unsettled him.

"I guess." He replied. "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's just take a romantic walk through one of the parks." May said.

Ash was enjoying it actually. He probably never would have admitted it in the light of day, but the feeling of being alone with May was intoxicating. He also noticing that the everyday objects were taking on new meanings. Even the bins seemed to be glowing with a new and unusual light.

"What's up?" May asked. "You've hardly said anything since we left the stadium."

"Sorry." Ash replied. "I'm tired, that battle took a lot out of me."

"We can rearrange this date if you want." May said.

"Nah." Ash replied. "If you're enjoying it, then I'll grin and bear it. Plus, the feeling of being with you is keeping me awake."

May smiled, which warmed Ash's heart.

"Excuse me." Someone said.

Ash looked away from May, and saw a vaguely familiar man and woman stood nearby.

"Yes, you." The man said.

"We were wondering if you would care to buy your enchanting girlfriend a rose." The woman said.

Ash looked at May, and then at the vendors.  
"Sure, I guess." He said, as he took some money from his pocket. Then in a romantic burst. "I'll take half a dozen."

"Well, you're one lucky lady." The woman said, as another person came from behind a tree carrying an armful of roses.

"Take good care of them." The man continued.

"And don't forget to take a really good smell." The third person, who looked vaguely like a Meowth said, with a barely suppressed grin.

Ash took the bundle from the man, and gave them to May.  
"These are for you." He said, going red.

May took them.

"Thanks Ash." She said, looking slightly uncomfortable. Then she kissed him. "I appreciate it."

"Do they smell good?" He asked.

"Hey, here's an idea." One of the vendors called after them. "How about a photo."

"What?" Ash replied.

They held up a camera.

"Precious memories."

"Are you up for that?" Ash asked.

"Sure, why not." May replied.

The woman picked up a box.

"And we can put your Pikachu in this special massage box, while you wait."

"I'm actually not comfortable..." Ash started to say, before he and May were hustled next to a tree.

The man took Pikachu from his shoulder and put it in the box. The box was then shut.

"Right then, smile for the camera." The man said.

"Nice big hug." The woman continued, before pressing the button on the camera. A thick smoke burst from the lens and engulfed Ash and May.

"Hey, what gives?" Ash yelled.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobbufet."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket." Ash and May yelled.

"Thanks for the Pikachu, sucker." James said.

"Hey, give it back." Ash shouted.

"Okay. No." Jessie replied.

"We worked hard waiting for the ideal opportunity to steal Pikachu, and thi is where our hard work has lead us." Meowth taunted.

"I'll show you." Ash said, reaching for a Pokeball. He then realised he'd left them at the Pokemon Centre. "I guess I won't."

"I will." May said. "Blaziken, Blastoise, take the stage."

May sent out her two powerful Pokemon.

"Uh oh." Meowth said. "Dis is gonna get painful."

"Forget this." Jessie said. "Seviper, go."

"You too, Carnivine." James said.

Seviper and Carnivine appeared. Carnivine promptly turned around, and started to hug James.

"You...are...meant...to...be..attacking them..not me." James said, as he threw Carnivine off.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower on Carnivine, Blastoise, use Hydro Pump on Seviper."

Blaziken covered Carnivine in fire, Blastoise crashed a blast of water into Seviper knocking them out.

"This didn't go well." Jessie said.

"It went worse than usual." James remarked, before Pikachu jumped on his head.

"Oh no, the attacks must have broken open the box." Meowth said with worry.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu charged electricity up in its cheeks, before releasing it over Team Rocket who were thrown into the air by the force of the attack.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted, as they vanished into the distance.

Ash ran over to pick Pikachu up, before turning to May.

"I wonder where they go."

"Who knows." May replied.

"Thanks for saving Pikachu." Ash said. "I was stupid leaving my Pokemon at the Pokemon Centre."

"You only did what any caring trainer would do." May reassured him. "Come on, let's get back. Team Rocket have spoiled the mood."

* * *

Ash walked May back to the Blue Snowpoint Hotel

"Thanks for the flowers." May said, as they walked to the door.

"No problem." Ash replied.

"I really had a great time tonight." May said. "Thanks for everything."

"Hey, we can do it again." Ash said, with a grin. "I can't guarantee it won't be disturbed by Team Rocket, but we can hope."  
"You're so great." May smiled. "I was lucky to have met you."

"I feel the same way." Ash replied. "I know how great I am."

May laughed, and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Seriously, don't do anything stupid before I get the chance to see you again."

"Do I strike you as the type?" Ash said, causing May to laugh even harder.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. That was fun to write. At least I don't have to explain half of the plot in these notes like in the previous chapter.**

 **So yeah, Ash won, and everything seems pretty good for him.**

 **Read and Review. Reviews make me work harder.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Marked For Defeat

Chapter Fourteen. Marked For Defeat.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash battled Carlos Rui in his second match, and won narrowly, almost guaranteeing him a place in the next round. However, Team Rocket managed to spoil his date with May._

* * *

Ash woke up at midday, feeling more alive than he had done for a while.

"I feel better after that." He said to Pikachu, who looked angrily at him. "What?"

"Pikachuchuchu Pikapikachu."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ash said. "You're hungry, aren't you?"  
Pikachu nodded.

"Okay, let me get dressed, and we'll get some food."

Ash walked into the lobby of the hotel, to find the restaurant closed.

"Damnit." He said, banging on the shutters. "Never mind Pikachu, let's go find a vendor somewere, and get a Burger or something."

He found his way over to the stadium, where he had battled the previous day, where he managed to get some food for himself and Pikachu.

"Hey, shall we see what battles are going on?" He asked Pikachu, who nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have Gary Oak of Pallet Town vs Mark Meadow of Twinleaf Town. A titanic battle between two powerful trainers."

Ash found a seat.

"I didn't know that Gary was battling." He said to Pikachu who scratched its head with its tail. "You fancy watching this?"

"Pika."

"This battle will take place on a grass battlefield, and each trainer can use three Pokemon. If they would care to select their first Pokemon now."

"Arcanine, I choose you!" Gary shouted.

Gary sent out his Arcanine, who howled at being let out of its Pokeball.

Mark smiled.

"Zangoose, let's go."

Mark sent out a white Pokemon with red markings over its body. It stood on two legs, and had some very large claws.

"Begin."

"Arcanine, Extremespeed." Gary ordered.

Arcanine streaked across the grass and struck Zangoose with a powerful blow that sent the Pokemon reeling.

"Now use Fire Spin."

Arcanine sent a spinning vortex of fire at Zangoose.

"Dig."

As the fire dissipated, Zangoose was nowhere to be seen. It then burst out from the ground underneath Arcanine, and sent the legendary Pokemon flying into the air.

"Use Crush Claw."

Zangoose leaped at Arcanine and brought its claws down on it, slamming Arcanine down on the ground. Arcanine whimpered, and then fainted.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Zangoose is the winner."

* * *

"No way!" Ash exclaimed.

 _Gary's Arcanine is powerful, but Zangoose defeated it easily._

"That's a powerful Zangoose." Someone nearby said.

Ash looked over and saw Olly sat watching.

"Isn't that guy your friend?"

"Yeah." Olly replied. "I saw your battle yesterday."

"I battle you next." Ash said.

"I know." Olly replied. "Make it a good one."

"Aren't you worried I might beat you?" Ash asked.

"Not really." Olly said. "I'm already through."

* * *

"Nidoking, go." Gary shouted, sending out the large purple dinosaur.

"Zangoose, Quick Attack." Mark ordered.

Zangoose charged at Nidoking.

"Thunder Punch."

Nidoking landed a powerful punch on Zangoose, who flinched.

"Double Kick."

Nidoking turned, and launched two kicks at Zangoose, who was thrown backwards by the attack.

"Zangoose, use Ice Beam."

Zangoose turned and fired a beam of ice at Nidoking.

"Dodge and use Focus Blast." Gary shouted.

Nidoking jumped over the ice, before firing a blast of mental energy that knocked Zangoose out cold.

"Zangoose is unable to battle. Nidoking is the winner."

"That was a gamble." Olly said.

"What do you mean?"

"Focus Blast is a powerful move, but it is highly inaccurate. Gary was lucky that hit, otherwise that would have meant Nidoking would have been in trouble."

"Alakazam, let's go." Mark said.

Mark sent out a large yellow and brown Pokemon that had two large ears, and an even large moustache.

"Nidoking return." Gary said, holding a Pokeball up.

* * *

"Smart move." Olly remarked.

"Umbreon, I choose you." Gary shouted.

"Not so smart." Olly said.  
"Why?" Ash asked. "Umbreon has a type advantage over Alakazam."

"You would think that." Olly replied.

* * *

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse."

Umbreon fired waves of dark energy at Alakazam. As the attack faded, Alakazam was gone.

"Huh?"

Alakazam reappeared behind Umbreon.

"Behind you!" Gary shouted.

Before Umbreon could turn, it was hit with a move that looked like Focus Punch.

Umbreon was thrown across the field, and looked to be shaken by the power of the attack.

Alakazam teleported over to Umbreon, and appeared to be charging up another Focus Punch.

* * *

"Is Alakazam reading his mind and seeing what attacks he should use?"

"Yes."

"How do you counter something like that?"

"There are many ways."

"Like what?"

"Seperating trainer from Pokemon, distracting the trainer, general gamesmanship really."

"Isn't that cheating?" Ash asked.

"Technically no, morally yes. But when battling a psychic Pokemon who can do that. you have to take what you can get."

* * *

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack to stop the attack."

Umbreon charged into Alakazam, stopping it from charging the punch up.

"Now use Dark Pulse."

Umbreon fired more dark waves at Alakazam, managing to land a hit this time. Alakazam looked unhappy at being hit with the attack.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball."

Umbreon created a ball of energy, and launched it at Alakazam, who fainted under the force of the attack.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner."

"Of course, Alakazam still has the deficiencies of most psychic Pokemon. Weakness to ghost and dark moves."

Mark recalled Umbreon.

"Congratulations Gary." He said. "You're doing better than most trainers manage. But it is now over, Infernape, let's win this."

Mark sent out a large red, brown and white Pokemon that looked like a huge monkey. It had fire erupting from various parts of its body. It also looked to be slightly larger than a normal Infernape.

* * *

"That's the Chimchar that Mark picked as his starter all those years ago." Olly remarked. "I remember that day quite well."

"Was that when you became a trainer too?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"What did you pick as your starter?"

* * *

"Umbreon, Quick Attack."

"Infernape, Mach Punch."

Umbreon tried to land a quick hit on Infernape, but Infernape was just a little bit faster. Umbreon moaned in pain, as it was thrown across the field by the force of the attack. It struggled to get up, before collapsing in a heap.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner."

Gary recalled Umbreon, before reaching for Nidoking's Pokeball.

"That is a fine Infernape you have there." He admitted. "Nidoking, go."

* * *

May awoke to knocking on her door. She threw the covers off herself.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled, looking for her dressing gown. She found it, before opening the door.

On the other side was Brock.

"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked.

"What do you want?" May replied.

"Well, I wouldn't mind coming in." Brock said. May opened the door further and let him in.

"I see you got settled in." He remarked, noticing that the room was a bit of a mess.

"I've been busy training with Ash." May replied.

Brock noticed the Roses in the sink, where she had put them the night before.

"So I see." He remarked. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Why?"

"May, what you do with Ash is your own concern, I don't care, but..."

"Then why are you here?"

"Don't force me away." Brock said.

"I'm not, I want to know why you are here."

"Max." Brock said, reluctantly.

"What about Max?" May replied.

"He's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"May, you vanished for two days with Ash, we've barely seen you before or after then, and to top it all off, your brother thinks you are trying to avoid him."  
"Why would he think that?"

"You try and help one of his competitors to win the tournament, you miss his matches for the exact same reason, do you want me to go on?"

"Max knows that I want him to do well."  
"Really, because I've got to ask." Brock said. "If it came down to a battle between Ash and Max, who would you cheer for?"

May didn't reply.

"I'll let myself out." Brock said, going for the door.

"I'd always want Max to do well, because he's my brother." May said. "But I'm in love with Ash."

Brock did a double take and walked into a wall.

* * *

"Nidoking, Double Kick."

"Infernape, Flare Blitz."

Nidoking tried to land two kicks on Infernape, but it was damaged by the firey body charge that had been launched.

"Infernape, Fire Blast now."

"Dodge with Dig."

Infernape launched a powerful blast of fire at Nidoking, who burrowed underground to avoid the attack.

"Infernape, use Hammer Arm on the ground."

Infernape's arms started to glow, as it hit the ground with enough power to force Nidoking back out from hiding.

"Infernape, Flamethrower."

Infernape launched a burst of fire at Nidoking, who was badly burned by the attack.

"Nidoking, Focus Blast."

Nidoking managed to regroup and blast Infernape with a sphere of blue energy. Infernape was knocked back by the impact, but didn't seem to be too badly hurt.

"Nidoking, Toxic."

Nidoking fired a ball of deadly poison at Infernape, who was caught by the attack.

"Infernape, Quick Attack."

"Nidoking, Take Down."

Infernape and Nidoking charged into each other, causing damage.

"This is going to get painful."

"Infernape, Hyper Beam."

"You use Hyper Beam as well."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Brock said. "When did you realise that?"

"Ever since I travelled with him. When I was with him, I took it for granted that he was there, but when I went to Johto, I missed him badly. Every day, I awoke hoping to see the smile on his face, but I was wrong. When I saw you guys at the Wallace Cup, it was the happiest I had been for a while. Then I had to leave. I was horribly lonely for the next five years, until Max happened to mention that Ash was here, when he asked for his Hitmonchan. I instantly got on the boat out here, and met up with him."

"Does Ash know?"

"Who do you think bought me the flowers?"

"I never thought Ash had it in him." Brock remarked.

"He does." May said, indignantly.

"For better or worse." Brock said. "You have to tell Max, that you aren't trying to avoid him, otherwise, he might get the wrong impression."

"Max is thirteen years old." May exploded. "How many different impressions can he get?"

"May." Brock said. "I understand about love."

"That's the understatement of the century" May muttered.

"But are you honestly sure that Ash cares about you in the same way?"

* * *

Nidoking and Infernape faced each other.

"We have a stalemate. Both Hyper Beams were cancelled out by each other, and the two Pokemon pause to catch their breath."

"Nidoking, use Thrash."

Nidoking charged at Infernape, and hit it with its tail, knocking Infernape back. It then grabbed Infernape with its long thick tail.

"Infernape, Blast Burn."

Infernape managed to open its mouth and blasted Nidoking with a seering hot flame that made Nidoking roar with pain, as it dropped to the ground.

Infernape stopped attacking, so it could regain energy. The poison was starting to take effect though, and it was looking exhausted.

"Nidoking!" Gary shouted. "Now's your chance to attack. Use Earthquake."

Nidoking started to pound the ground, sending super effective shock waves at Infernape, who couldn't avoid it.

Infernape howled as the attack landed, knocking it down.

"Infernape, you can beat Nidoking. Use Overheat."

Infernape jumped up, but slower than normal. It opened its mouth and fired a red hot burst of fire that streaked across the arena at Nidoking.

"Counter with Hyper Beam."

Nidoking fired a beam of pure orange energy at Infernape. The two attacks exploded, and filled the arena with smoke.

* * *

Max was training. He was throwing objects into the air, and watching his Pokemon shoot them down with their various attacks. He watched Gardevoir slow them down, before knocking them out of the sky. Magmar shot them down with fire. Wartortle and Sceptile used Water Gun and Bullet Seed, respectivley, to shoot them out of the sky. Lacking ranged attacks, Slaking and Hitmonchan were sparring with each other. It was quite amusing watching Slaking land one punch, and then flop to the ground for a few minutes, while being relentlessly pummeled by Hitmonchan.

Max was about to recall them all, and go for lunch, when he saw his sister enter the building.

"So how do you find the advanced training facility?" May asked, as they sat outside.

"What Advanced Battle?" Max replied. "They're good. You should recommend them to Ash."

"I'm not here to talk about Ash." May said.

"Then, you graced me with your presence of your own accord." Max said, sarcastically. "I'm honoured. I mean it, the fact that your royal highness came down here to see humble little me, is just fantastic."

"There is no need for that." May replied.

"No, it's justified." Max said. "You might have supported Ash when we were travelling together, but where is the family loyalty?"

"You want me to help you train?" May asked.

"No, but the offer would have been nice." Max yelled, not caring how many people were looking. "You're helping a rival, rather than your own brother. What kind of sister are you?"

Max got up, and stomped off.

"Max, wait!" May said, but he ignored her.

* * *

The smoke cleared, and everyone could see that only one Pokemon was still standing.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner."

Gary collapsed to the ground for a few seconds, before getting up and recalling Nidoking.

"No way!" Ash gasped. He couldn't believe how strong Mark's Infernape had been.

"If you think that was strong." Olly said. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Olly stood up, and walked out of the stadium.

Ash felt slightly worried about the comment, before seeing the group table burst onto the screen.

 **Elektra Drake. Battled 2. Points 4.**

 **Mark Meadow. Battled 2. Points 4.**

 **Gary Oak. Battled 2. Points 3.**

 **Kitti Summers. Battled 2. Points 0.**

Ash did some quick maths in his head. It was still possible for Gary to qualify. He and Pikachu got up, and headed down to the contestant exits.

* * *

He found Gary sat on a bench in the lobby of the stadium.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I couldn't get close to him." Gary admitted. "All my experience. All my knowledge, and it was all I could do to hold out."

"Look on the bright side." Ash said, "You aren't out."  
"Who was I kidding?" Gary replied. "I wasn't good enough to come here."

"Not with that attitude." Ash said. "Gary, you can't let one defeat get you down. You have to regroup and make a comeback in your last battle. Besides. I want to beat you in the final."

Gary looked up, and he managed to create a grin.

"You wish, Ashy boy."

* * *

Ash was looking for May, when he bumped into Ritchie.

"Hey Ritchie." He said. "How's the training going?"

"Great." He replied. "I feel psyched for my battle with Jonny Hawk in a few hours."

Ash started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I've just seen one of his friends battle. It was quite enlightening."

"So, do you think I can win?"

"If your opponent is anywhere near as good as the last guy I saw, then you might struggle."

"But do you think I can win?"

"You'll win." Ash replied. "I know you can. Hey, I'm looking for a girl."

"Would this be the enchanting Miss Maple?" Ritchie grinned. "I saw her at the Advanced Battle a few hours ago."

"The Advanced Battle?"

* * *

Ash made his way over to the training facilities through the woods, when he saw Max stood in a clearing. He walked over.

"Hey Max." He said. "Have you seen May anywhere?"

Max turned around. He had a strange look on his face.

"She left." Max said. "She went back to Petalburg City."

Ash tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, but some of it must have shown through. "She isn't coming back, is she?"

"No." Max replied.

"Oh." Ash said. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Goodbye." Max said, watching Ash walk back towards the hotel

Ash was walking back, when he became aware of someone behind him. He turned and saw Team Rocket following him.

"Da twoip has seen us." Meowth said.

"On no." Jessie and James replied.

"I'm not in the mood." Ash said. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu jumped for his shoulder and started to charge up electricity. It then launched the attack at the trio. They were shocked, and blasted off into the atmosphere.

"I warned them I wasn't in the mood." Ash said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Speed has one Pokemon left. It is his Charizard, Zippo, vs Hawk's Torterra."

Ash was watching his friend, but wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about what Max had said, when he became aware of someone approaching him.

"Hey Ash." Misty said. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." Ash replied. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Misty said.

"I'm hoping Ritchie does well." Ash lied. "Nervous for an old friend."

"Liar." Misty said.

"I'm not." Ash replied. "I really do hope he wins."

"But it's not what is upsetting you."

"Why do you care?" Ash asked. "I didn't see you for six years, and now you want me to open up. Make up your mind."

"You know what!" Misty replied. "You're right, so I'm going to skip the small talk."

Ash was expecting a huge rant, but what she actually said surprised him.

* * *

"Zippo, Blast Burn." Ritchie said.

Charizard swooped down and blasted Torterra with flames, that knocked the Continent Pokemon out cold.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner and the match goes to Ritchie Speed of Frodomar City."

Ritchie punched the air, and recalled Zippo.

The group table flashed up on screen.

 **Steven Stone. Battled 2. Points 6.**

 **Jonny Hawk. Battled 2. Points 3**

 **Ritchie Speed. Battled 2. Points 3.**

 **Bryan McBones. Battled 2. Points 0.**

Ash looked at the score, and couldn't begin to work out the scenarios. He was still a bit shocked by what Misty had said. He was pleased that Ritchie had won though, and decided to head back to the hotel.

* * *

He made his way to his room on the top floor of the hotel. He slid his key in the lock and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

As the wave of sound hit him, Ash looked around, he saw his friends and family inside his room, as well as a huge banner that read. "Happy Birthday."

Ash smiled. How had he forgotten. As he scanned the room, he could see Max and May looking happy. Brock, Misty and Gary. His mother was there, as well as Professor Oak. There were also people he hadn't seen for a while, such as Tyson, Drake, Cynthia and Steven.

May walked over.

"Happy birthday, Ash."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. !**

 **For once, I can't think of anything to write here. But there is a poll up on my profile about this story, so feel free to vote on it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Don't forget to review this chapter. Much will be explained next chapter, so don't feel confused.**


	15. Chapter 15

15\. The Winds Of Water

Chapter Fifteen. The Winds Of Water

* * *

 _Summary. Ash saw Gary lose and Ritchie win, all while apparently causing a family feud between Max and May. But in all the confusion, he had forgotten that it was his birthday._

* * *

"I thought you left the Island." Ash said, in confusion.

"No." May replied. "It was an elaborate birthday surprise."

"I don't get it."

"Well, since I last saw you, Brock reminded me that it was your birthday. I saw Max and we arranged a whole surprise. Max and I deliberately got in a huge fight outside the Advanced Battle, so it looked like I left the Island. I thought that might make you sad, so we sent Misty over to see how upset you were."

"And then I came over here and you yelled out surprise." Ash finished.

"Well, we had to round up some friends first." May admitted. "Anyway, Max and Gary arranged something with the hotel staff, and we were in business."

Steven, Drake and Tyson walked over.

"Congratulations on turning whatever age you are." Steven said. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Ash replied.

"Hey Ash." Tyson said, slapping his shoulder. "How've you been?"

"Great." Ash replied. "How's your Meowth?"  
"Awesome." Tyson answered. "Happy birthday."

Ash turned to Drake.

"I really haven't seen you for a long time."

"No, you haven't." Drake replied. "But you were the first person to beat me, so I remember you well. Happy Birthday."

Drake walked out, following Steven, before Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak walked over.

"Ash." His mother said, before hugging him. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks mom."

"Yes, congratulations on turning nineteen." Oak said. "It seems like just yesterday that you were a young trainer leaving with Pikachu."

"Thanks."

"And how are you Pikachu?" Delia asked.

"Kachu."

"I'm going to get a drink." Ash said. "I'm thirsty."

He walked over to the bed, which had been converted into a place for holding drinks. He picked up a bottle of something, and took a swig. He instantly coughed it back up.

"Jeez, that tastes horrible." He exclaimed. "What is it."

Brock picked up the bottle. "Spring Water."

"Kinda tastes like something's been swimming around in it."

"You say that about all the water you drink." Brock quipped.

"Maybe because it's true." Ash replied.

"Happy birthday." Brock said, changing the subject. "Misty, Gary, Max, Ritchie and I all pitched in and got you a present. Steven helped us get it as well."

Brock gave him a package, wrapped in a plain brown wrapping paper.

"Thanks." Ash said, as he ripped the paper off. He opened the cardboard box inside. "Oh my god, how rare are these things?"

Ash took out a Master Ball.

"That can catch any Pokemon without fail." Brock said. "Use it wisely."

Ash slipped the Master Ball in his Pocket.

"Thanks buddy. I'm just going to go thank the others."

Ash made his way around the room, thanking Misty, Max and Gary. He also saw Ritchie come in after his battle, and thanked him as well.

After several circuits of the room, he collapsed in a chair.

"I'm exhausted, Pikachu." He muttered.

He heard a commotion at the door, and saw Jim, Olly, Mark and Jonny walking in.

"And it goes on."

Ash got quite a few presents. The Twinleaf Trio gave him a box of berries, which could only be found in a remote part of Sinnoh. Jim looked quite embarrassed, as he handed over a bottle of cheap aftershave he had probably found on one of the stalls. His mother gave him a blue homemade scarf, and Professor Oak gave him a Pokeradar, and a large photo of all his Pokemon.

"It is a sophisticated piece of equipment that can pinpoint the location of nearby Pokemon." Oak said, excitedly. "Not many trainers have one."

The atmosphere in the party got a little crazy, especially when Olly's Charizard and Mark's Infernape escaped from their Pokeballs, and started trying to give off their own firework display.

* * *

Ash was happy to escape to the balcony, where he found May waiting for him.

"Thanks for the surprise." He said, although May must have senses something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"I really thought you'd left the Island."

"That was part of the surprise." May replied. "I'm glad it worked."

Ash was about to say something else, but she hushed him.

"Don't say anything. I wanted to give you your present in person."

As May knelt down in front of him, Ash instantly started to wonder what she had in mind. However, it quickly was revealed when she stood up. In her arms, was a Pokemon Egg. It was a dark grey colour, and had some red splotches on it.

"What kind of Pokemon Egg is it?" Ash asked, as May put it back in its container.

"I don't know, but I went back to that farm in Kanto to get it, and the woman said it was rare."

"Thanks May." Ash said, as he took the container.

He was about to go back inside with the egg.

"Ash!"

He turned around.

"That isn't all I got ya."

The egg was almost crushed against his chest, as May flung her arms around his shoulders and kissed him long and passionately.

* * *

When he finally got back into his room, most of the people had gone, there was mess everywhere and someone had raided the minibar. This annoyed him slightly. There were also several burns on the carpet, presumably from Infernape or Charizard.

"Screw the cleaning up." Ash said, and went to bed, knocking several empty bottles of beer underneath.

He awoke several hours later. As he was coming round, he switched the TV on, and it was advertising the group battles later that day. Lance Vs Cynthia and Jim Vs Wallace.  
"I might go to one of those battles." He muttered, before falling back asleep. "But not yet.."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I might come up with a better introduction one day. But today, we are here for a highly anticipated battle. Contest Master and former Sootopolis City gym Leader Wallace Waterfall vs a challenger from Johto, who took three points from Lance in the opening battle. In a slightly controversial choice, this battle is going to take place on a water battlefield. Each trainer can use three Pokemon, and the battle will end when all three Pokemon have fainted."

"Luxio, I choose you." Jim shouted, sending out the Pokemon that had done well against Lance's Gyarados.

"An excellent choice." Wallace said. "But one that will do no good. Whiscash, light up the stage with your grace."

Jim's heart sank, as Wallace sent out the large blue fish. Whiscash was part ground type, and immune to electricity.

"Luxio, Crunch."

Luxio charged at Whiscash, fangs bared.

"Predictable, dear boy." Wallace said. "Knock it away with Aqua Tail."

Whiscash turned and smacked Luxio with its tail, knocking it into the water.

"Surf." Wallace said.

Whiscash swam at Luxio very quickly, creating a tidal wave. Luxio was thrown against one of the platforms by the force of the attack.

"Return." Jim shouted, holding up a Pokeball. There was no point having Luxio get beaten repeatedly.

"And Jacobs chooses to recall Luxio at an early point in the match."  
"Bayleef, go." Jim said.

* * *

Ash awoke to knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"Cleaner." Came the reply.

"Just give me a few minutes." He yelled.

"Okay."

Ash woke Pikachu up, and pulled some clothes on. He then quickly ran out before the cleaner could complain about the mess.

* * *

"Bayleef, Leaf Storm."

Bayleef sent a powerful barrage of leaves at Whiscash who was clearly in pain from the attack. It moaned, before floating to the surface of the water.

"Whiscash is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner."

Jim felt a sense of pride. Bayleef had been his first Pokemon, and the one that he felt the most attachment to, even though all his Pokemon were great.

"Thank you, Whiscash." Wallace said, as he recalled it. "You did well. As did you, Jim. But can you deal with this? Lapras, beguile."

* * *

May was watching Wallace, hoping to gain some ideas, when her new boyfriend showed up, still looking half asleep.

"Good morning." She said, cheerfully.

Ash grunted in response, before rubbing his eyes. "Morning."

"You ready for some more training?" She asked. Ash was still astounded by how enchanting she looked, even when doing casual things. He could only think of one word to describe her this morning, and that was Radiant.

"I guess." Ash replied. "I want to look at getting some new Pokemon before my last battle. So, if you want to do some later then, I'm up for it."

May giggled.

"What?"

"I've got something better planned for us to do later."

* * *

"Bayleef, Body Slam."

Bayleef jumped at Lapras, hoping to land a crushing blow.

"Dive under the water, and use Ice Beam."

Lapras dived under the surface of the water, avoiding the attack, before sending a blast of freezing cold ice at Bayleef, who took the full force of the attack.

"No!" Jim screamed, as Bayleef crashed to the surface of the water. It then struggled to escape.

"Finish with another Ice Beam." Wallace said.

"Bayleef, counter with Giga Drain."

Bayleef sent a green ray of energy at Lapras, who in turn fired another Ice Beam.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, and exploded. The force from the two attacks sent water splashing everywhere, but the two Pokemon looked unharmed.

"That was an incredible defense." Wallace admitted. "Now, feel the power of Lapras' Blizzard attack."

Lapras opened its mouth, and sent a howling gale of freezing cold wind at Bayleef.

"Under the water!" Jim shouted, losing his cool a little bit.

Bayleef dived under the water, avoiding the attack.

"Solar Beam."

Bayleef tried to absorb sunlight under the water, to power the attack. Wallace wasn't going to let it happen.

"Use Giga Impact under the surface."

Lapras dived underwater and swam towards Bayleef who was absorbing sunlight, albeit at a much slower rate. Lapras started to pick up speed, before turning into a ball of pink and gold energy.

"Release the Solar Beam." Jim shouted, hoping Bayleef could hear him.

Under the surface, Bayleef released the attack at the same time as Lapras hit it. There was a huge cascade of water flung into the air, as both Lapras and Bayleef were flung out onto the platforms.

The referee made his decision.

"Both Lapras and Bayleef are unable to battle."

Jim recalled Bayleef. Wallace recalled Lapras.

They were both appreciative of their Pokemon's efforts, just as it started to rain.

* * *

"That's odd." Ash said. "It hasn't rained for a while."

The rain, at first a drizzle started to come down in one collective pour.

"Do you wish to continue?" The referee asked.

"Try and stop me!" Wallace said.

"I guess." Jim said, as he reached for a Pokeball. "Luxio, back out."

"I predicted that you would do that." Wallace grinned. "Which is why my final Pokemon is Ludicolo."

Wallace sent out his Ludicolo, a yellow Pokemon, with an orange beak, and something that resembled a green dish on its head.

Jim felt like screaming. Ludicolo had the Rain Dish ability, as well as a slight resistance to electric type moves.

"Luxio, Thunderbolt."

Luxio charged up a blast of electricity, and launched it at Ludicolo, who was barely fazed by the attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered.

Ludicolo managed to stop dancing around long enough to launch a powerful blast of water at Luxio.

"Dodge, and use Crunch."

Luxio jumped over the attack, and closed its fangs down on Ludicolo's dish.

"Now use Thunder Fang."

Luxio managed to discharge a high amount of electricity through its fangs, shocking Ludicolo.

"Shake it off with a graceful twirl, and use Giga Drain."

Ludicolo started to spin, throwing Luxio away, and making it dizzy. It then sent several waves of green energy at Luxio, draining health, and recovering. Luxio could barely move after the attack.

"Finish with Water Gun."

"Luxio, Volt Tackle."

Luxio managed to get up and charge at Ludicolo, straight through the blast of water, and managed to land a direct hit on its much larger opponent.

"Knock off."

Ludicolo spun and sent Luxio crashing across the surface of the platform, before landing in the water. It didn't move.

"Luxio is unable to battle. Ludicolo is the winner."

* * *

"I think Wallace is going to win." Ash said. "Unless Jim has something that can take advantage of the rain, then he's out of it. And he hasn't got a great record of doing that."

"Didn't he win the Silver Conference in heavy rain?" May asked.

"But he wasn't facing a water type master."

"Swellow, let's win!" Jim shouted, sending out his last Pokemon.

Ash instinctively looked at his own Swellow's Pokeball.

"Swellow, Quick Attack."

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump."

Ludicolo dodged the attack with incredible speed, before blasting Swellow with water. The soaking bird was knocked into a platform.

"Strike back with Aerial Ace!"

Swellow flew at Ludicolo and managed to land a powerful attack on it.

"Knock off."

Ludicolo spun around and landed a quick attack on the retreating Swellow, knocking it to the ground.

"Stomp."

Ludicolo jumped on Swellow, almost crushing it.

"Wing Attack."

Swellow hit Ludicolo with its wings, knocking it away. It managed to slowly get back in the air.

"Get some speed back with Agility."

"Let's counter with Double Team."

Swellow flew around the arena, trying to get some speed back. Ludicolo created clones of itself.

"Forget it!" Jim shouted. "Finish Ludicolo off with Aerial Ace."

Swellow charged at Ludicolo with a hugely improved speed. It closed in on the Pokemon, and its attack bounced off the Carefree Pokemon.

"Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered, sensing a knockout of his own.

Ludicolo opened its mouth, and blasted Swellow with a point blank water attack, knocking it out.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Ludicolo is the winner, and the match goes to Wallace Waterfall of Sootopolis City."

Jim collapsed to his knees in shock. He had been winning as well.

As Wallace jumped onto the battlefield and started celebrating with Ludicolo, he recalled Swellow, and walked away without stopping for the applause from the crowd.

* * *

"That must have been tough." Ash remarked, as the group flashed up on screen.

 **Cynthia Jacobs. Battled 2. Points 4.**

 **Wallace Waterfall. Battled 2. Points 3.**

 **Jim Jacobs. Battled 2. Points 3.**

 **Lance Stevens. Battled 2. Points 1.**

"Open to anyone who wants to win it." Ash said, as a hailstone struck him. "Jeez, what is with the weather!"

Ash and May looked to the skies, and it appeared that the heavens were opening up.

The water battlefield was already beginning to brim over.

"We have to get out of here!" Ash shouted, as May nodded. They headed for the exit, along with everyone else in the stadium.

Ash was half considering sending out his Tauros to help them get through the crowds, as he gripped May's hand tightly. He decided against it, as he didn't want anyone to get hurt, unnecessarily.

The throng of people trying to escape was bad enough as it was. There was a real danger of getting crushed if someone fell, and Ash wished that he had Pidgeot, Charizard or Staraptor with him, so he could take May out of the area by air.

"ASHH!"

He turned, and saw May getting dragged away from him by the people trying to head for other exits. She was holding out her hand, and screaming his name. He couldn't hear what she was saying.

May vanished from his sight, and in that moment, Ash became worried. Not for himself, but for May. He was hoping that the Mismagius induced hallucination wasn't going to come true.

"MAYYY!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Cliff hangers seem to be coming naturally to me at this moment in time. Is Ash going to find May, or is she going to be crushed to death by the people? Find out soon!**

 **Ash's birthday party was actually written on a different day to the Jim Vs Wallace battle, so that I didn't get too involved with one story.**

 **So Ash got a Master Ball, and an egg for his birthday amongst other things.**

 **Feel free to guess what might be in the egg. Hint it comes from Sinnoh, and evolves twice from its original form.**

 **I'm not quite sure what he'll use the Master Ball on. He is not going to catch a legendary, or a fully evolved pseudo legendary, so if anyone has any ideas on what he could use it on, then feel free to put it in a review. My idea was Spiritomb, but it's not 100% thought through, so it might not happen.**

 **Thanks to the people who have reviewed.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Tunnel Vision

Chapter Sixteen. Tunnel Vision.

* * *

 _Summary. On Ash's birthday, he received a Pokemon egg and a Master Ball. However his joy was short lived, as his friend Jim was beaten by Wallace in some heavy rain, that lead to widespread panic in the stadium. As everyone tried to leave, Ash was separated from May in a stampede._

* * *

Ash jumped into the crowd. As people crashed into him, he tried to force his way back through them, with little success.

"Get out of my way!" He shouted, as someone crashed into him.

Ash fell to his knees, before realising what a bad idea that was. Someone else ran into him, crashing a knee into his nose. Before blood filled his vision, he caught a glimpse of some purple hair, and a blue jacket.

"ASH!"

He tried to see through the blood and the rain, when a someone grabbed his hand, and lifted his on the back of something. Ash wiped the blood out of his eyes with his other hand, and found himself and Pikachu on the back of a Dragonite.

"Are you okay?" May said, as she took a tissue from her pocket, and wiped the remaining blood away.

"Someone attacked me in the crowd." Ash replied, feeling his nose.

"Who would do such a thing?" May asked.

"Where did you get a Dragonite?" Ash asked.

At his words, Dragonite touched down in a secluded part of the stadium. May helped Ash off.

"I take it you found him then." A familiar voice said.

Ash looked over and saw Olly leaning against a chair.

"Thanks, I did." May replied.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I was about to leave the stadium on Dragonite, when I heard shouting." Olly replied. "I looked over and saw May being forced back by the crowds. I promptly dragged her out, for want of a better term, and she wanted to go back for you. I got off here, and sent her off with Dragonite to find you."

"I'm glad you're okay." Ash said to May. "Thank you." He said to Olly.

"No problem. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Olly, Ash and May managed to climb on Dragonite. It was a tight fit, but Dragonite still managed to take off, despite the storm getting worse.

"Have you ever known weather like this?" Ash shouted.

"Yes." Olly replied. "Something isn't right."

"The last time I saw weather like this, was when I was in the Orange Islands." Ash said.

* * *

A mysterious figure watched them from another part of the stadium. He reached into his pocket, and took out a Pokeball. It opened, and a Weavile appeared.

He pointed at Dragonite, and Weavile launched a vicious Ice Beam at the Pokemon.

* * *

Dragonite was hit by the beam, and started to fall.

"We're going down!" Ash shouted, as he grabbed May and Pikachu close to him.

"Dragonite, pull up. Pull up. PULL UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Olly shouted to no avail, as one of Dragonite's wings was frozen by the attack.

The Dragon Pokemon crashed into the water battlefield, which now filled half of the lower tier of the stadium. Olly quickly recalled it, before he broke the surface.

A few seconds later, Ash and May appeared on the back of a Blastoise.

"Are you okay?" Ash yelled over.

"Sure." Olly replied, as he reached for another Pokeball. It opened, and his oldest friend appeared.

He promptly jumped on the back of it, and told it to swim over to Blastoise.

"So I was right." Ash remarked. "Piplup was your starter Pokemon."

Olly stroked his Empoleon on the back of the head. "Now really isn't the time to celebrate being right. Ash, May, this is Empoleon. Empoleon, Ash, May. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

"Drain the pools." The maintenance supervisor ordered. "This storm is a catastrophe, and this is the best way to deal with it."

"But the sewers could become full." Protested one of the workers.

"They end up in the sea." The supervisor said. "Now do it."

* * *

Ash had jumped onto dry land, and was about to help May off Blastoise, when the trio heard a powerful roar. A second later, May and Olly were pulled away from the land.

"NOOO!" Ash shouted, as he tried to follow them through the rapidly decreasing water. Pikachu managed to jump into his arms, but as Ash reached May, she and Olly vanished down a drainage hole.

Ash was about to follow them down, when it slammed shut.

"Damn!" He screamed, as he banged his fist on the iron cover.

* * *

Max, Brock, Misty and Gary were getting worried. It had been hours since they had heard from Ash or May.

"This isn't the first time they pulled a vanishing act." Gary remarked.

"But we weren't in the middle of a storm then." Max pointed out. "And this looks dangerous."

* * *

Ash was at a loss on how to get the drain open.

Chimchar had tried burning it off, and also digging underneath it. Bulbasaur had tried pulling it open with its vines. Tauros had stamped on it, and still nothing.

As a last resort, he had tried sending Muk underneath it, but with no avail.

He was about to give up, when he saw someone moving in the stands.

 _Maybe he knows how to get down there!_

Ash started to run after the figure.

* * *

May's head hurt, as she came back to consciousness.

"Oww." She moaned.  
"Are you okay?"

"My head hurts." She replied.

"That's because you landed on it." Olly said.

"Where's Ash?"

Olly pointed upwards.

"Oh."

"Well, I may not be Ash, but what do you say we find our way out of here." Olly said, as he helped May to her feet.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Ash managed to catch up with the figure. As he got closer, he realised that it was Paul.

"Paul?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"What is it to you?" Paul replied.

Something suddenly occurred to Ash.

"Did you have anything to do with that Ice Beam earlier?"

"Now why would I waste good ice on you?"

"Do you know where the drains end up?"

"No."

* * *

Olly sent out his Luxray to light the way through the drainage system. The walls were pretty much the only thing to see. They were a dull black colour with traces of moss growing on them. There was also no shortage of water. As Olly and May walked along, the water was sloshing over their shoes. May was starting to shiver under the coldness, so Olly gave her his long black coat.

"Don't you need it?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Olly replied. "Two reasons, one, my Dad always taught me to do the right thing, and secondly, I used to date someone in Snowpoint City, so I'm not worried about the cold. You weren't expecting to go swimming in cold water, so you didn't dress for the occasion. It happens."

"We could be wandering around for days." She remarked, as they turned into yet another corridor.

"I doubt it." Olly replied. "We'll probably die before that happens."

"That's reassuring." May said.

"Don't worry, if it comes down to it, we'll break out our Pokemon and try to make a mad upward dash for the surface."

* * *

Ash ran into the hotel. He was instantly rewarded, by seeing Max and Brock.

"Ash!" Brock shouted, as they came over.

"Where's May?" Max asked.

"They're trapped in...the drainage system." Ash panted.

"They?"

"Is that light?" May asked.

"It is." Olly replied, as they started to run towards the light. "We're almost out of here."

* * *

Ash, Brock and Max arrived at the maintenance office.

Ash banged on the door. "Hey, open up."

The door was opened by one of the workers. "Can I help you?"

"There are two people trapped in the drains!" Ash shouted. "Where do they come out?"

"That's impossible. How did they get down there?"

"Long story." Ash said. "Ends with you guys draining the pool."

"Now look here." The worker said, indignantly. "If your friends are stupid enough to go swimming in this, then you can't complain."

"We weren't swimming." Ash shouted. "Someone shot the Dragonite down, and we ended up in the water."

"Do you mind keeping your voice down. You are disturbing people."

The worker shut the door in Ash's face.

Ash took a deep breath, and started banging on the door again.

* * *

"What the hell?" Olly said.

"It can't be." May followed up.

The Pokemon that was trapped in the tunnels should not have been there. But it was. As the two trainers stared at it, they suddenly knew the source of the rain.

It was nowhere near the size of an adult of its species, but it had the same traits. The big fins, the deep blue body with the white chin. The two spots beneath each eye, and the markings on the fins. The two small fins on its back were there as well with the two horizontal stripees below. The tail seemed tattered with four trails, but the inner ones were smaller than the outer.

It was a baby Kyogre.

"This should not be here." Olly remarked.

"I don't think it has control of its ability." May said. "We need to get it out of here."

"What, by pushing?, because it has to weigh at least 200 pounds."

May took a quick look around.

"The problem is that it there isn't enough water here. If there was more water, then it might be able to get free, and make its own way out."  
"Well then, how about filling the tunnel up a bit more." Olly said, taking out a Pokeball. "Or at the very least, creating a water slide."

* * *

After much yelling, and banging, and Tauros induced door knocking down, Ash, Brock and Max had finally managed to convince the maintenance workers to listen to them. They had learnt that the drains came out a few miles away from the main beach. Ash had gone to the trainers gathered in the main foyer, and asked for help. Jim and Mark had volunteered, as well as a girl who Ash had seen battle at some point.

She introduced herself as Faith Montgomery. She was about fifteen years old, and wore a camo T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. She also had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Glad to have your help." Ash had said, as they had set off for the exit to the tunnels.

* * *

"Hydro Pump." Both Olly and May shouted at the same time.

Blastoise and Empoleon fired the attacks down the tunnel, and created some water for the Kyogre to swim on. It seemed to take a while, but the Pokemon started to move eventually.

"Now we're in buisness."

* * *

Ash, Max, Jim, Mark and Faith arrived at the exit to the tunnels, under the Island.

"So they use this as a drain?" Jim asked. "That seems pretty wrong."

"Hey, do you know how much it costs to put decent drainage in?" Mark asked. "This is the next best thing."

Everyone heard a loud bang, even through the wind and the rain.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Sounded like metal." Faith replied. "It was coming from over there."

"Max, you and Faith check it out." Ash said. "Who here has a decent water Pokemon that is capable of swimming against the tide."

Jim shook his head, as did Mark.

"Just when I don't have my Tentacruel with me." Mark lamented.

Max came running back over.

"I have my Wartortle." He panted. "You can use it."

Max threw the Pokeball, and his Wartortle appeared.

"Wartortle, jump in the water and see if you can find anything."

Wartortle saluted, before jumping into the water.

"Right, back to what I was doing." Max said.

Ash was about to check for Wartortle, when he heard a loud bleeping sound coming from his bag. He opened it up, and saw the Pokeradar going nuts.

"Something big is coming." He said.

* * *

"What is that?" Someone asked at the hotel. From one of the angles, it overlooked one of the beaches. Brock, Gary and Misty ran over and saw something glowing in the water. Something red.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Misty asked, as all the colour drained from Brock's face.

"Is that what I think it is?"

As it got closer, the rain increased to an even heavier downpour. It was getting so forceful that cracks were starting to appear in places on the windows.

"Keep going!" Olly encouraged the Pokemon. "You're doing great."

"We're nearly at the exit."

The young Kyogre seemed to be moving easier, as the water seemed to be getting deeper.

"Wartort!"  
"What is that?" Olly asked, seeing something further ahead.

As it came in view, both trainers could see that it was a Wartortle.

"Isn't that your brothers Wartortle?" Olly said.

"We must nearly be out." May remarked.

* * *

Faith and Max walked up to the source of the banging.

"Maintenance hatch." Faith remarked, as she stopped it from banging. "Probably leads to the drainage tunnels underneath."

"So someone has already gone down there." Max said.

* * *

They could see light at the end of the tunnel, when someone stepped in front of them.

"I think I will be taking Kyogre now." The voice said.

Both Olly and May instantly recognised the voice, and it became instantly more clear, when a Torterra and an Electivire stepped out behind him.

"Paul!" Olly said, with hatred in his voice.

"Correct." Paul said, a strange look in his eyes. "Now step away from Kyogre, or I will order Electivire to use Thunder on you all. I wouldn't fancy your chances of surviving."

"What use is it to you?" Olly shouted. "You only collect strong Pokemon. This Kyogre will not reach its most powerful during your lifetime. It takes hundreds of years for a legendary Pokemon to gain its full power."

"Even a young one can defeat most Pokemon." Paul replied, a power hungry look in his eyes. "And I'm sure it could be persuaded to show some of its power."

"You really are a bastard." May said, angrily.

"That is rich." Paul sneered. "Did you see what that man there did to my Torterra, and your boyfriend isn't much better. St. Ash of Pallet Town. Hero to the weak, light of the fucking millions. Hypocrite, liar and general weak willed person that should not be allowed to become a Pokemon Trainer."

Olly had to physically stop May from assaulting Paul.

"Paul. We've met before." Olly said, casually. "When I first went to Veilstone City, I visited the Game Corner. I met the owner, a man named Cyrus. Cold hearted man, always seemed to want power first, money second, love third. I remember he had two sons. One was a grubby little purple haired boy. I think your father would be proud of you."

Paul's face rapidly turned the same colour as his hair.

"Don't you even pretend to think you understand me." He snarled with barely controlled anger.

"I'm not." Olly replied. "That's my way of telling you to get out of the way."

"Not going to happen, until I have Kyogre in a Pokeball."

"Fine then." Olly said, losing his temper. "I challenge you to a one on one Pokemon battle. Your Torterra vs my Empoleon. Winner decides what happens to the young Kyogre."

Paul thought about it for a moment, before recalling Electivire.

"Okay."

Olly turned to his Empoleon, and started to offer it battle instructions. May was instantly in his ear.

"What if you lose?"

"The same thing will probably happen as if I win." Olly replied. "But I'm not expecting him to be honourable, so that's what gives me the edge. The problem is, he's blocking the way, so after when I give you the signal, order Blastoise to try and get Kyogre down the tunnel as quickly as possible."

"Okay." May said. Olly could tell she wasn't convinced..

"Trust me."

"Torterra standby for battle."

"Empoleon, go."

Empoleon and Torterra faced each other.

"After you." Olly said, trying to provoke Paul into doing something stupid.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam."

Torterra fired a blast of orange light at Empoleon. Olly didn't give it a command.

When the smoke cleared, Empoleon was unscathed.

"Check out the defence." Olly said, deliberately winding Paul up. "Or that might have just been a weak Hyper Beam. Oh, well. Empoleon, use Hydro Pump."

Empoleon opened its mouth, and sent a powerful blast of water at Torterra, who was forced backwards by the impact.

"At a time like this, being a ground type is a problem."

"Torterra, Leaf Storm."

"Kindly counter with Blizzard."

Torterra fired a continous wave of leaves at Empoleon, who countered with a howling gale of wind.

 _There is surely too many leaves to stop._ May thought.

But as the attack stopped, it was revealed that Empoleon had built a barrier protecting itself.

"Now use Drill Peck."

Empoleon started to spin, and charged through the barrier of ice, knocking most of it on Torterra, before dealing more damage with the beak attack.

* * *

"It's Kyogre." Brock said, as the Pokemon came closer.

"Really?" Both Gary and Misty said at the same time. Gary because he was a researcher. Misty because she liked water types.

"Hey, we're in sync." Misty said to Gary. "Do you know what it means when that happens?"

Gary's uncomfortable look suggested that he did.

As a powerful blast of water hit the side of the Island, making the roof of the hotel shake, several people started to scream.

"Why is it attacking?" Gary asked. "Could it be trying to get to something in the middle of the Island?"

* * *

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant." Paul ordered.

"Defend with Metal Claw."

Several plants burst from the ground, and headed for Empoleon. Empoleon's wings started to glow with a silver energy, as it blocked the attack.

"Now!" Olly shouted.

"Blatoise, full power Hydro Cannon!" May said.

Blastoise fired a supremely powerful blast of water at the young Kyogre, forcing it down into the ocean.

"No, you don't!" Paul shouted, almost bursting a vein in his eye. "Ursaring, standby for battle."

Paul sent out his Ursaring, and ordered it to intercept.

Empoleon was busy dealing with the Frenzy Plant. Blastose needed to recharge.

No one seemed able to stop Ursaring wading towards Kyogre.

Until..

"Gardevoir, stop Ursaring with Psychic."

"Mightyena, use Take Down on Ursaring."

Max and Faith appeared on the scene.

"Am I glad to see you." May said. "Four against one. Do you really fancy this, Paul?"

"Cowards." Paul muttered, as he ran for the exit. "I'll show you. Torterra, use Hyper Beam on the roof."

Paul quickly recalled Torterra and Ursaring, the moment the attack had finished, before running away. The debris released by the attack blocked the exit from where Max and Faith had come.

"Crap!" Olly exclaimed, as he checked Empoleon out. "Well done buddy. Now give everything you have into one last Hydro Cannon to save Kyogre."

Olly's Empoleon was easily stronger than May's Blastoise, and it managed to force the young Kyogre out to sea.

"We did it!" May exclaimed.

"We still have to get out of here." Max said. "That's going to be fun."

"Hey, we all have water Pokemon." Olly remarked.

"I don't." Faith said.

Olly patted his Empoleon on the back. "Plenty of room for two, no TV or in flight meal, but moves faster than a speed boat."

"I think I might have to take you up." Faith said.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"No way!" Ash shouted, as he, Mark and Jim saw the baby Kyogre swim past.

"So that was what was causing the rain." Jim remarked. "And caused me to lose my match. You bastard!"

"I don't think it can hear you." Mark said, dryly.

* * *

"It's stopped attacking." Brock said, as the repeated assaults stopped. "I wonder why?"

He turned to find Gary and Misty gone. "Hey, where are you guys?"

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Misty remarked, as she watched the young Kyogre cavort around its mother.

"You're right." Gary said, as they watched them in the moonlight. "So beautiful. Of course that isn't the only thing that is beautiful around here."

Misty turned, and looked at him with a deep quizzical look.

"I meant the moon and the stars, and the ancient past, but hell, you know what, Mist?" Gary said. "You look great as well."

"Thanks, Gary." Misty replied, before going a deep red colour. It almost matched her hair. "You know, this is really romantic, a girl could get really happy here with a handsome guy in tow."

Gary looked into her eyes, before deciding that it was worth it, even if she turned violent. He leaned close to her and kissed her. It was debatable how surprised he was when she started to kiss him back. Eventually they broke away.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" Misty asked. "That was my dream."

"I thought your dream was to become the greatest water Pokemon trainer ever?" Gary said.

Misty smiled lightly, before replying. "Shut up and kiss me again."

To his surprise, Gary was quick to oblige.

* * *

Olly, May, Max and Faith broke the surface. Olly and Faith on Empoleon, May on Blastoise, and Max on Wartortle.

"Fresh air." Olly said, as he spat salt water out of his mouth. "Awesome."

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the cliff.

Everyone looked up and saw Ash, Jim and Mark stood above them.

"Ash!" May shouted.

"And they're back together." Olly said to Faith. "Now that's them paired off, just us and Empoleon."

"You wish." Faith replied, causing Olly to laugh.

"Christ, you're easy to wind up."

* * *

The Pokemon dragged their trainers over to the nearby beach, where everyone was reunited.

The first thing that happened, approximately two seconds after landing, was May jumping on Ash and telling him through a combination of words and kisses how much she loved him, and how she was glad he was safe.

"Is that Kyogre safe?" Faith asked.

Everyone turned out to see the mother and child swimming away.

"I wonder how it got lost in those tunnels." Max mused.

Olly turned to recall Empoleon.

"I guess we'll never know, Max." He said, thoughtfully. "We'll never know."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. That was different than what you might expect. Still I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot.**

 **So Misty and Gary ended up together, strange how this stuff happens.**

 **At least I solved the problem as to why it was raining heavily. Still, as Olly says, no one will ever know why it was down there. Maybe it got lost.**

 **I know that there is only supposed to be one legendary of each species, and they are genderless, but there have been at least three different Articuno in the series, one in the Orange Islands, one in Johto, and one used by Noland, as well as the parent Lugia in Whirl Islands.**

 **Faith belongs to Jeanne Reveur.**

 **It also gave the opportunity to have Paul as part of the plot as well, I'll admit it, the guy is fun to write.**

 **Don't forget to review, and also answer the poll on my profile page.**

 **Thanks for reading, and to the people who have already reviewed. I had 75 at the last count.**


	17. Chapter 17

17\. The Marine And The Elite

Chapter Seventeen. The Marine And The Elite.

* * *

 _Summary. After a random attack by Paul, May and Olly were trapped underneath the Island in the drainage system. They discovered the source of the rain, in a baby Kyogre. Despite Paul's best efforts in trying to catch the Pokemon, it was thwarted by May, Olly, Max and Faith. Ash was then reunited with May, while Gary and Misty discovered something about themselves._

* * *

 _"It's all your fault."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"The end of the world is coming, and you could have stopped it."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Because you chose to save her, thousands of people and Pokemon are going to die."_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Goodbye."_

Gary awoke with a start. He discovered that he was covered in a cold sweat, which was never a good thing. It was odd, as he never dreamed. As he stretched, his hand hit something soft. Gary turned, and saw her.

"Morning." Misty said, with a sweet smile.

* * *

Ash staggered out of bed, feeling slightly ill. Standing around in the rain hadn't been a good idea it seemed. At least May had seemed fine when he had finished walking her back to the hotel. He hadn't been able to thank Olly enough for making sure that no harm had come to her in the drains.

Pikachu was looking pretty healthy, but it was rare that Pokemon got ill from standing around in the rain. Ash sneezed, as he went back to bed. He could feel a cold coming on.

* * *

May had noticed that her boyfriend had seemed ill, when she had last seen him. It was amazing she felt fine, considering she'd been crawling around in the drains. But a quick shower, and some new clothes, and she felt good as new. It had always been a unique ability of hers. May quickly gathered up her Pokeballs. Blaziken, Blastoise, Clefable, Delcatty, Glaceon and Beautifly, before heading down to get some breakfast.

* * *

Ash eventually reached the bottom floor, which was a relief. He was getting sick of the five minute elevator journeys. However, now that the last round of matches was appraoching , he had to get down to work and focus on trying to beat Olly.

 _It really isn't going to be easy. He has some strong Pokemon, like his Empoleon, Dragonite, Toxicroak, but so do I. After breakfast, I'm going to pick a team of six that can stop him._

"Hey Ash." Someone shouted.

Ash looked up and saw the girl from the night before, Faith Montgomery. He walked over.

"Good morning." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Faith replied. "A little swim in the ocean is nothing. My Dad is a marine, so all the basic skills are pretty much a given. He taught me how to do all that stuff a long time ago, which is why I volunteered to help you. It seemed right."

"I appreciate it." Ash said. "You didn't only save May, you helped save a legendary Pokemon. I think your Dad would have been proud of you."

"Well, he is going to be at my match later." Faith replied. "Against Elias."

"Elias Mao?" Ash said.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No." Ash said. "I might come cheer you on later."

"Thank you." Faith replied. "I hope you kick that guy, Olly's ass as well."

"Me too." Ash answered. "But I think it might be a close battle."

After some breakfast, Ash and Pikachu went to the Pc in the lobby.

"Right then." Ash said. "Let's look at what else he has. Empoleon, Dragonite, Luxray, Toxicroak, Gallade, Lopunny, Charizard, Staraptor and Garchomp."  
Ash started to sweat as he realised what a difficult battle this might be.

"I can do this!" He said, as he started to bring up pictures of his own Pokemon.

* * *

A few hours later, Ash stood in one of the parks on the Island. The very same one where his first date with May had been disturbed by Team Rocket.

"Everyone out." He shouted, throwing five Pokeballs into the air.

Sceptile, Glalie, Chimchar, Snorlax and Heracross appeared.

"Are you guys ready?"

All his Pokemon cheered in response.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the match between Faith Montgomery of Slateport City and Elias Mao of Veilstone City. After the horrific rainfall of last night, being able to continue today is an unexpected surprise, however only the ice battlefields are in reasonable condition for the moment, so the venue change may have surprised some of you, and for that we can only apologise. Each trainer will use three Pokemon to battle, and the battle will be over when all of a single trainers Pokemon are unable to battle."

"Please pick your first Pokemon!"

"Furret, let's go." Faith said, throwing a Pokeball.

"Gallade, come on out." Elias shouted.

Furret was a long brown and furry Pokemon, with white circles around its body. It had four feet as well.

Gallade was a white Pokemon, which wore something that looked like a green helmet on its head. It also had two long scythes at its elbows.

"Gallade Vs Furret. Begin."

"Furret, Quick Attack."

Furret streaked across the ice, scoring an early hit on Gallade.

"Confusion." Elias said.

Gallade's eyes started to glow with a blue light, and it froze Furret in place.

"Psycho Cut."

Gallade charged at Furret and brought one of its scythes down on the Pokemon, slashing it with psychic energy.

Furret howled, as the energy sent it skidding across the ice.

"Follow with Close Combat."

"Counter with Hyper Voice."

Gallade tried to land several punches and slashes on Furret, who opened its mouth and attacked with an ear splitting blast of sound. Gallade was thrown backwards by the impact.

"Use Fury Swipes." Faith ordered.

Furret started to scratch Gallade repeatedly.

"Use Night Slash to get it away."

Gallade charged one of its blades with dark energy and ran it across Furret, knocking it away.

"How about a Magical Leaf?"

Gallade conjured up several leaves, and sent them crashing into Furret.

Both Pokemon were looking tired.

"Gallade, Brick Break."

"Furret, Sucker Punch."

One of Gallade's hands started to glow. One of Furret's front paws came up and smacked it under the chin. Gallade was thrown backwards, but not before Gallade slammed its fist down on Furret's back, knocking it out.

"Furret is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner."

* * *

Ash took his seat next to May.

"Hi." He said.

"Good morning." May replied, with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"No." Ash grumbled. "I think I might be catching a cold."

May's face fell.

"Oh no." She said, in genuine concern. "Come with me, you shouldn't be here."

Ash reluctantly followed her out of the stadium.

* * *

"Furret, return." Faith said. "Thank you for your efforts. Leafeon, go."

Faith sent out a green and brown Pokemon, with a leaf on its head, and tail.

"Use Grass Whistle."

A strane whistling sound erupted from Leafeon's mouth, and Gallade fell asleep.

"Use Giga Drain."

Leafeon fired several rays of energy at Gallade, and managed to drain its health, knocking it out.  
"Gallade is unable to battle. Leafeon is the winner."

* * *

Misty and Gary headed out finally.

"Thanks for the great night, Gary." Misty said. "Now I know why those cheerleaders used to shout Gary is the greatest."

"That was actually about... Never mind." Gary replied. "You want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Go, Togekiss."

Elias sent out his Togekiss.

The crowd cheered, sensing an advantage for the son of Lucian.

"Leafeon, Grass Whistle."

"Fly!"

Togekiss escaped the attack.

"Sky Attack now!"

Togekiss started to glow with energy, before dropping down on Leafeon, almost crushing it. Leafeon managed to stay on its feet though.

"Take Down."

Leafeon chased after Togekiss and slammed into it.

"Why don't we make this interesting." Elias said, his eyes glittering.

"I don't do interesting." Faith replied. "Body Slam."

Leafeon jumped in the air, and crashed down on Togekiss, crushing it against the ice.

The crowd cheered, as Togekiss stopped moving.

"Togekiss is unable to battle. Leafeon is the winner."

* * *

May helped Ash into his room, before feeling his forehead.

"You have a fever." She said. "You're burning up."

"Must...be..why...it's...so..hot...in...here." Ash replied, weakly, before collapsing on his bed.

"Pikapi." Pikachu shouted, as his trainer stopped moving.

"He'll be fine." May said. "You wanna come with me, while I go get him some medicine?"

Pikachu nodded, and jumped on May's shoulder.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Garchomp, go." Elias said, sending out his last Pokemon.

The Land Shark appeared, and roared at a tired looking Leafeon.

"Giga Drain." Faith said.

"Fly around it and use Fire Fang."

Garchomp avoided the attack, and created a burning flame in its mouth. It then bit down on Leafeon, knocking it out.

The crowd booed, as the referee put his flag up. They had clearly enjoyed seeing Leafeon.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner."

* * *

Their food arrived.

"This looks good." Gary said, as he tucked into his hamburger. "I'm usually eating out of cans, on the road, so yeah, this is an improvement."  
"I can just imagine you as a hobo." Misty grinned.  
"Doesn't go well with my skin." Gary replied. "However, the beard does."

"I was meaning to ask you about that." Misty said, as she stroked the six day stubble. "Just fancied a different look?"

"Nah." Gary replied. "Too busy to buy a razor."

"Oh." Misty said. "Is it stressful being a researcher?"

"Not really. The hours are a killer though."

"I can relate."

"What, because you're a gym leader?"

"Yeah. It isn't pleasant when someone knocks on your door at midnight looking for a battle."

"People actually do that? Sounds like something Ash would do."

"Let's not talk about Ash." Misty said.

* * *

"Nidorino, go." Faith shouted, sending out her last Pokemon.

The squat purple dinosaur appeared, and roared at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush."

Garchomp jumped into the air and charged at Nidorino, turning itself into a blue bullet.

"Ice Beam!"

Nidorino fired a beam of ice from its horn.

"Evade."

Garchomp flew around the attack, with almost arrogant ease.

"I guess Pokemon do resemble their trainers." Elias casually remarked. "Nidorino about to get crushed by a mighty Garchomp."

"Not really." Faith replied. "Dig."

Nidorino started clawing at the ice, weakening it.

"Now dodge."

Nidorino jumped back, causing Garchomp to crash into the ice.

"Use Double Kick."

Nidorino charged at the stunned Garchomp and delivered two powerful back kicks into the Mach Pokemon.

Garchomp steadily rose to it's feet.

"Use Ice Beam."

"Counter with Draco Meteor!"

The atmosphere in the stadium reached fever pitch, as the two Pokemon readied their attacks.

* * *

May was just about to get into the elevator, when she saw that Olly was already inside.  
"Hello."

"Where are you going?"

"To the roof." Olly casually replied.

"Why?" May asked, a little confused.

"I want some stuff from home, so I'm sending my Dragonite over to Twinleaf Town."

"What kind of stuff?"

"A new coat, some slightly more formal clothes for the party after the group battles."

"What?"  
"You really don't know about that?" Olly asked. "What happens after the group battles is as many trainers get together as possible to cheer the people who didn't get through the group stage. Then there's an open bar, karaoke, stuff like that."

"Oh." May replied. "Well, I have to get downstairs, because Ash is sick and needs some medicine."  
"What's wrong?"

"Raging fever, flu."

Olly looked thoughtful.

"I'm no doctor, so don't take my word on this, but I can tell you how you might relieve the symptoms. Ash got a box of berries for his birthday. Inside, there should be some Tamato. Grind a few up into a powder, and mix it in with his food or water. He should be back on his feet in no time."

May felt a sense of relief.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. I want my competitor to be in the best possible shape, before our battle."

* * *

Several meteors crashed to the ground around Nidorino, who managed to dodge several. In turn, Garchomp managed to evade several Ice Beam attacks launched in retaliation.

"This is getting nowhere fast." Faith muttered. "Use Horn Drill."

Nidorino charged at Garchomp, horn spinning.

"Counter with Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp charged at Nidorino, covering itself with blue light again.

* * *

May ground up some Tamato Berries, using the bottom of a glass she had found in the bathroom. She then slid the powder into a glass and put some water in. After giving it a quick shake, May walked into the adjoining room, where Ash was clearly in a lot of distress under the fever.

"Come on, drink this." May said, cradling his head in her arms.

* * *

"Do you plan on being a gym leader for the rest of your life?" Gary asked.

"I don't know?" Misty replied, slowly. "My sisters are pretty much incapable."

"You got that right." Gary grinned. "I remember my gym battle in Cerulean City. Easiest match I've ever had."

"You never battled me." Misty said.

"I wouldn't want to." Gary replied, honestly.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. I can see that you are a tough trainer in tune with your Pokemon. That is something that comes naturally to a trainer. It can't be taught, and people who have that ability." Gary lowered his voice. "Are rumoured to be very special indeed."

* * *

May had managed to make him drink some of the liquid, and after a few minutes, Ash had gone deadly still. She was beginning to get worried, when he opened his eyes.

"May." He croaked in a weak voice.

"I'm here." She said. "Do you need anything?"

"Water." Ash coughed.

May quickly fed him some water. Ash gratefully swallowed it.

"Thanks." He whispered. "May.."

"Yes."

"Take good care of Pikachu."

Ash promptly fell back into his reverie. No matter how much May begged him to come around, he wouldn't wake up. May felt a weak heartbeat between her fingers, and she still had hope that he would wake up.

"Come on Ash." She said. "You have to come around."

* * *

Nidorino and Garchomp crashed into each other, creating a resounding crunching sound. Both Pokemon slid back on the ice, before falling at the same time.

"Both Nidorino and Garchomp are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Faith suddenly realised she had been feeling very tense. She relaxed leaving herself feeling better.

"Thank you, Nidorino." She said, as she recalled it. "You were a credit to my team."

Faith jumped down onto the ice field, as Elias did the same.

"I thank you for a good battle." Elias said, as he extended his hand. "You were magnificent."

"I accept your gratitude." Faith replied. "Your techniques were superb."

"De nada." Elias replied. "It was nothing. My Dad taught me well."

"Then we have something in common." Faith said, as the group table flashed on the screen.

 **Elias Mao. Battled 2. Points 4.**

 **Faith Montgomery. Battled 2. Points 4.**

 **Tony Chazzer. Battled 2. Points 3.**

 **Sunday. Battled 2. Points 0.**

"It appears we also have a good chance of both going through."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

All the heat had drained from Ash's skin. May was frantic with both fear and anger.

"Come on Ash. You have to fight it. Come on. Please!"

She pounded on his chest with her balled up fists, as he started going into a fit.

"Don't you dare go out on me, Ketchum. I won't let you."

Ash stopped breathing.

"Don't you dare leave me!" May shouted, as she pulled his head towards her in one last futile act. She pressed her lips against his and started to breath, administering CPR.

May pumped on his chest, then gave him more air. It was repeated, until she felt a heartbeat return.

Ash opened his bruised eyelids.

"Hey." He said. "Did...you...miss...me?"

"Don't do that to me again." May shouted.

Ash exploded into a coughing fit.

"Sorry." He said, between coughs.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I...don't...know, but it's...agony." Ash replied, before almost blacking out again.

May almost panicked, before realising that she should get him to a hospital. She reached for the phone, and dialled the number for reception.

"I need an ambulance, now!"

* * *

May was watching Ash lay asleep in his hospital bed, when the doctor came to her.

"Are you with Mr. Ketchum?"  
"Yes, I'm his girlfriend. How is he?"

"He will be fine. He just has an extreme case of hypothermia. What really worries me is that he seems to be infected with some sort of virus that only normally affects Pokemon."

"I fed him some Tamato Berries."

"That was a sensible idea." The doctor replied. "The heat given off would have done him good, but unless we can find what gave him the virus, there is a chance he may never completely recover.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. So Ash is in trouble, again.**

 **If anyone is wondering how the subplot of this chapter came about, then I have a really bad cold, so there.**

 **Reviews welcome.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.**


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Quest

Chapter Eighteen. Quest.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash is sick. Infected by a combination of Hypothermia and a Pokemon virus. Can May and Pikachu save him?_

* * *

"What can I do to help?" May asked.

"Normally, humans aren't affected by Pokemon virus', as the immune system is too strong, but the hypothermia affected his system, and made him susceptible to the virus. It's not actually that uncommon. Well, you can find out what Pokemon might have given him the virus. What has he been in close contact with in the last 24 hours?"

May thought for a moment.

"He changed his squad around for his upcoming battle, so it could be one of his new Pokemon. Plus, I don't think he used any of his previous squad since he spent the night in the rain."

"What about the Pikachu?"

Pikachu was sat on May's shoulder, but looked shocked at the suggestion.

"Then again, it might have come from his new Pokemon." The doctor conceded.

"Wait!" May said. "There was another Pokemon he came into contact with. A Dragonite."

"That won't have caused it. Dragonite are seen as pure creatures, and very rarely carry a virus like this as a result."

"That's a relief." May replied. "Can I get his Pokemon and have them checked?"

"Of course. We need to know what type of Pokemon did it to him, so we can treat it. If it was a water type, then we'd treat it accordingly. Getting it wrong could have serious problems."

"Is there anything else you can tell me on how he might have caught it?"

The doctor paused for a moment.

"Well, it is more likely to happen to a, for want of a better term, traded Pokemon. A Pokemon that he was not the original trainer of."

* * *

May met up with Brock and Max outside the Advanced Battle.

"Ash is sick." She said, giving them the short version. "He caught a virus from a traded Pokemon."

"Trust Ash." Brock muttered. "What do you need us for?"

"I brought Ash's Pokemon here." May replied. "Can you help me identify what could have given it to him?"

"Sure." Max said. "Let's see what we've got."

May opened each Pokeball, one at a time.

Heracross appeared.

"No." Brock said. "He didn't get Heracross in a trade. Ash caught it at the start of his Johto journey."

May recalled Heracross, before sending out Sceptile.

"We all know about Sceptile." Brock said.

"Caught it when it was a Treecko." Max continued.

"Evolved when battling Loudred." Brock noted.

"Evolved again when it battled that Tropius."

May recalled Sceptile, before sending out Snorlax.

"I wasn't there when he caught Snorlax." Brock remarked. "I was spending some time with...her."

"Who?" Max asked, interestedly.

"Never mind." Brock replied.

"So that's a maybe." May said, calling Snorlax back to its Pokeball, and seperating it from the rest. "Who else?"

She sent out Glalie.

"Not a chance." Everyone said at the same time.

"I could see Glalie giving him hypothermia." May remarked. "But not the virus."

"Does this virus have a name?"

"I don't know."

May recalled Glalie, before opening the last Pokeball.

Chimchar appeared. It didn't look normal though. Where there was normally, there was now smoke. It was also breathing heavily, and didn't look well.

"Ash wasn't Chimchar's original trainer." Brock said, urgently.

"Who was?" Max asked. "Just out of interest."

"Hmph. I'm glad I released that Chimchar now." Someone said.

Max, May and Brock turned to see Paul watching them.

"What do you want?" Max snapped.

"A laugh, which is what I'm getting." Paul replied.

Chimchar roared at Paul, who laughed.

"Roar all you want, you are still the same weakling that I released in Hearthome City all those years ago. You haven't even evolved yet!"

Chimchar continued to howl at Paul, who seemed to be able to understand the gist of what it was saying.

"You really should learn some manners." He said, angrily. "Maybe a round with Magmortar will sort you out."

Paul sent out his Magmortar, who glared at Chimchar.

"Chimchar, leave it." Brock said.

"Shut up." Paul snarled. "You were a failed gym leader, so why should Chimchar listen to you?"

Brock looked angrily at Paul. "Paul, I never wanted to be a gym leader. I don't like battling that much really, unless its to see how much stronger my Pokemon have got."

Magmortar's feet were burning the grass underneath.

"So show me." Paul taunted. "Show me how strong your Pokemon are."

"We don't have time for this." May said.

"Go!" Brock ordered. "Get Chimchar to the hospital, and tell them that's where it came from."

May recalled Chimchar, and she and Max ran off, leaving Brock and Paul alone.

"You are stupider than I thought." Paul remarked. "A breeder vs a trainer. There can only be one winner. I choose Magmortar."

"Marshtomp, I choose you." Brock shouted.

* * *

May and Max charged into the hospital, where they found Ash's mom and Professor Oak.

"May, Max." Delia said. "You came."

"I was the one who brought him in." May said. "He has a serious problem, but we may have found the solution."

"Where's the doctor?" Max asked.

"Down the hall." Oak replied, as May took off at a run.

* * *

May burst into the room, without knocking.

"Doctor!" She said. "I've found the Pokemon."

The doctor was sat in his chair, already in discussion with another patient.

The patient was crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry." May said, before retreating out of the room.

* * *

When the other patient came out, May quickly ran in.

"Don't burst in on the other patients." The doctor reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry." May replied. "I found the Pokemon that gave Ash the virus."

She was about to release Chimchar, when the doctor stopped her.

"Young lady, we are in a hospital. If you let it out, then several people could get even worse. Just tell me what it is."

"Chimchar!" May burst out.

"So, a fire type." The doctor muttered, as he ran through a book on his desk. "This is bad!"

"Why?" May instantly asked.

"There are very few cures for getting the virus from a fire type. We have most of the compounds in stock, but we need Aspear Berries. They grow on the other side of the Island."

"Ash has a box of berries in his room." May said. "There might be some in there."

"Go check, but if there isn't, you have to go to the other side of the Island and collect them."

"Isn't that a long walk?"

"You can use the air ambulance."

"What?"

"Yeah, we have a friendly Tropius who flys us up and down. I'm surprised you don't remember it from when we brought him in."

"O..kay." May replied, not convinced. "Can it fly me up to Ash's room on the top floor of the hotel?"

"No!"

* * *

May slid the key into the door for Ash's room. All the elevator travel was beginning to irritate her.

She opened the door, and saw that someone had raided the room. May quickly realised that the cleaner had been in and tidied up. She breathed a sigh of relief, before going hunting for the box of berries.

* * *

Max, Delia and Oak were waiting outside Ash's room, when Brock showed up.

"Hello." He said.

"Brock!" Everyone said, as they turned to him.

"How's Ash?"

"Not good." Delia replied. "May's gone to try and get some berries to help him."

"The doctor's are saying that if Ash doesn't get medicine in the next few hours, then he might not fully recover."

* * *

May found the box of berries, and tipped them all out. The Aspear Berry was a yellow colour with several blue circles on it. She scrabbled through them, but couldn't find any.

"So, it looks like the other side of the Island." She said aloud, before kicking the bed in anger.

May returned to the hospital.

"He didn't have any." She said. "So I'm heading to the other side of the Island."

"Are you crazy?" Max remarked. "Do you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"I'm not sticking around. I'm taking the Tropius."

"I'm going with you." Brock said. "Ash is my friend as well."

"Thanks Brock."

* * *

Brock and May climbed on Tropius.

"Never flown one of these things before." Brock muttered.

"Just hold on tight." May advised.

* * *

Charles Goodshow walked into the hospital, and straight to Ash's room.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked. "I heard about his condition."

"We don't know." Oak replied. "We can only hope. His fate is in the hands of a Pokemon Breeder and a Coordinator."

"And the wings of a Tropius." Max deadpanned.

"As you know, Ash has an upcoming battle. We can postpone it for him."

"Thank you." Oak said.

"Not a problem." Goodshow replied.

"I just hope he comes round." Oak remarked. Max noticed something in the old man's eyes, when he said these words. He couldn't quite work out what it was.

* * *

Tropius landed on the grass.

"Watch out for Pokemon!" May warned Brock. "Last time I was here, I was attacked by Mismagius."

"No problem." Brock said, as he sent Croagunk out. "Shudder acts as an early warning system."

"Good thinking. Now let's find those berries."

Brock, May, Croagunk and Pikachu managed to gather several handfuls of berries. They then dumped them in a bag that May had brought from the hospital.

"Thanks guys." May said. "Let's go."

They got back on Tropius, and headed back for the hospital.

* * *

"We have it." May said, triumphantly, as she, Brock and Pikachu walked in.

"Excellent." Oak remarked. "Now take it to the doctor."  
May set off at a run, ignoring the Do Not Run signs.

* * *

The doctor mixed up the berries with some other medicine, before administering it to Ash. Everyone waited for a few moments, before he opened his eyes.

"I feel terrible." He muttered.

"Ash." His mother said. "You're alright."

"Hey buddy." Brock said.

"Hi guys." Ash replied, weakly. "What happened?"

"You caught Hypothermia in the rain, and Chimchar gave you a virus." Max said.

"Is Chimchar okay?"

"They're just checking it out in the Pokemon Centre." Brock replied. "I took it over earlier, because it'd mean I got to see the wonderful Nurse Joy."

"Where's May?"

"She's exhausted." Brock replied. "But she sends her love."

"Where. Is. She?" Ash asked.

"Sleeping outside." Oak said, before Ash did something stupid. "Ash. There is something your mother and I need to tell you. It's about the identity of your father."

"What?" Ash replied. "But I don't know who my father is."

"It's time you do." Delia said. "Ash, your father is..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Only a brief chapter to conclude the Ash is sick arc, before moving on to the last round of battles.**

 **Cliffhangers are coming naturally to me at the moment, so thanks to all the people who are bearing with me to read it.**

 **I deliberately left the Brock Vs Paul battle out, because it wasn't relevant to the plot.**

 **I think I might have covered all the angles here, but if you are still confused about something, then put it in a review, and I'll do something about it.**

 **Also thanks to all the people who wished me well while I get over my cold.**

 **Finally, don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Last Gasp Saloon

Chapter Nineteen. Last Gasp Saloon.

* * *

 _Summary. May and Brock managed to save Ash, by getting the Aspear berries to the hospital in time. However, Ash's mother was about to reveal the identity of his father._

* * *

"No way!" Ash replied, in shock.

"We thought it was best that you knew." Oak said.

"Now there are no family secrets." Delia smiled.

"Where is he?"

"No one knows." Oak replied. "No one knows. He hasn't been seen for years."

* * *

Max and Brock headed out of the room.

"Wow." Max said. "I have a match later today. It seems to have flown by."

"Who are you going to use?" Brock asked.

"Not sure." Max replied. "I think I'm going to end up winging it."

"And you really think that's a good idea?"

"Of course I'm not going to wing it!" Max exploded. "Get a sense of humour."

A silence passed between them, as they noticed someone stood at the end of the hallway.

"Who is that?" Max muttered, as they walked passed.

"No idea, and it's none of our buisness." Brock replied, as the man glared at them.

* * *

Ash was still reeling. He had never known his father, but now that he could put a name to the man, it was slightly reassuring. His mother had told him the whole story about what had happened while he was out cold. Oak had told him that there was a great chance that he wouldn't be able to use Chimchar in his postponed battle. Ash's initial response had been to try and get out of bed to see how Chimchar was, but he had been stopped quickly. He didn't blame Chimchar for him getting sick, as it was possible that it didn't happen deliberately.

Ash was still thinking when the door opened.

"Hello Ash." The man who entered said. Ash looked up, and saw a heavyset man, with thick grey hair, and a long brown coat. On his shoulder, was a Chikorita.

"Hello?" Ash replied. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you." The man said. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Actua..."

"Terrific." He said, as he sat down on one of the chairs. "You sure have changed since I last saw you."

"I don't ever remember seeing you before." Ash replied.

"You wouldn't, but I know a friend of yours quite well."

"I have a lot of friends." Ash said, defensively.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" He said, absentmindedly. "So, how are you?"

"I'm sorry, could you tell me who you are?" Ash asked.

"Oh, of course." The man replied. "My name is Silver."

"Silver." Ash said, trying to take it in. "Then, that must mean..."

"Yes, Ash. I am your father."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, after two matches, we now have a vague idea of who is going to go through to the next round. However, nothing is finished until the last Pokemon goes down, so I am going to introduce our combatants. Max Maple, considered an underdog before the tournament, part of a famous family of trainers. Can he overcome the expectation laid on his shoulders, and get at least a point that would send him through to the knockout stages? His opponent, Jose Laz of Valencia Island. What makes this match unusual is that most of the grass arenas were damaged by the recent heavy rainfall, but this one was not thanks to some quick thinking from the groundsman."

Max looked at his opponent. He was about medium height with brown eyes and medium length dark brown hair. He was wearing an untucked brown t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black gym shoes.

"Over when all three of a trainers Pokemon are unable to battle."

Jose pulled a Pokeball from his belt.

"Porygon, Let's battle!"  
A strange Pokemon appeared. It was a mixture of pinks and blues, all over a series of polygons.

"Hitmonchan, I choose you." Max said.

"Hitmonchan is about to face off against Porygon. This could be interesting."  
"Hitmonchan, Mach Punch." Max ordered.

"Counter with Psybeam."

Hitmonchan charged across the grass, hoping to land a fast punch on Porygon. He was upset to be thrown back by the psychic attack.

"Hitmonchan!" Max shouted, as Hitmonchan crashed to the grass. "Are you okay?"

Hitmonchan jumped up.

"Channnnnnnnnnn!"

"Great, now use Agility."

"Porygon, Conversion to Ghost type!"

Hitmonchan charged around the area, before crashing into Porygon. It might have done some damage, if Porygon hadn't changed its type to Ghost, and the attack passed straight through.

Max started to sweat. He had forgotten that Porygon could change its type.

"Now Porygon, Conversion to electric type and use Discharge."

Porygon changed its type, and sent a blast of electricity at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan took the attack, before slumping to it's knees.

"Is this the end for Hitmonchan?"

* * *

"So where have you been all this time?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was hunting for Moltres?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to battle it. I saw Moltres when I was your age, and I spent my entire life looking for it."

Silver looked a bit ashamed at this point.

"I'm not proud of my actions. I abandoned you, I abandoned your mother, when I should have been with you."

"Yes, you should have!" Ash shouted.

"I can understand you being angry, but..."

"Can you really?"

"I suppose not, but think of it like this. I'm not afraid to admit that I had an obsession with wanting to battle Moltres. Obsession is a powerful thing. It can make you lose perspective, as it did with me. I would say I was sorry, but you and Delia deserve more."

Ash felt some anger subside.

"You have turned out to be a fine young man, so that makes me proud." Silver remarked. "I guess it's my loss really that I only got to know you at this point. I'll let you get some rest."

Silver got up, and was about to go out of the room.

"Wait!" Ash said.

Silver turned back.

"How did hunting Moltres go?"

Silver grinned and sat back down.

* * *

Max recalled Hitmonchan. It was getting a terrible beating by Porygon.

 _Who should I use next?_

"Gardevoir, I choose you!"

Max sent out his Gardevoir. The crowd roared with excitement as the popular psychic type appeared.

"Porygon, Conversion to Dark Type."

"Gardevoir, Focus Blast."

Gardevoir conjured up a ball of energy and launched it at Porygon, who was weak to fighting type attacks. Porygon fainted.

"Porygon is unable to battle. Gardevoir is the winner."

The crowd cheered as Gardevoir floated across the grass.

* * *

"I met a friend of yours there." Silver said. "A kid called Ritchie. He mentioned you, and it brought back the memories of the son I had left behind. When you are all alone on an Island, perspective can really come to you. After three years of waiting, I got off my ass, and headed for the mainland. I checked up on you. What I saw was incredible really. You are a better trainer than I was at your age, and that is something that cannot be ignored. Ash, I'm done chasing Moltres for the moment. I'm getting too old for this crap, and I think settling down would be a good idea. I can be your Dad, if you want."

Ash thought about it.

"How did you get here so quick?"  
"I'm competing in the tournament." Silver replied. "I overheard several things, and I made my way here."

"Have you seen my Mom yet?"

"Oh no." Silver laughed. "She'd kick my ass."

"You're damn right I'll kick your ass." Delia Ketchum said, as she walked into the room.

"Uh oh." Silver muttered.

* * *

"Haunter, go." Jose called.

A dark purple Pokemon with a large grinning mouth and two hands that were seperated from its body appeared. It laughed evilly.

"Haunter, Shadow Ball."

"Gardevoir, Psychic."

Haunter launched a ball of crackling black and red energy at Gardevoir. Gardevoir responded by sending waves of psychic energy at Haunter.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, and created a huge explosion.

* * *

Brock was watching Max, when Misty and Gary showed up.

"I haven't seen you guys since the Island was nearly destroyed." Brock remarked, as they sat next to him.

"Yeah, we had something to take care of." Misty said.

"Something important." Gary added, with a grin at Misty, who burst into giggles at his words.

"Am I missing something?"

"No." Gary replied. "We just realised something. That's all. And that is one hell of an explosion!"

* * *

As the smoke cleared, both Gardevoir and Haunter were still standing.

"And against all odds, both Pokemona are still on their feet, or lack of them given the choice of Pokemon. The crowd are going wild at the intensity of the battle."  
"Gardevoir, use Calm Mind."

Gardevoir focused all its energy.

"Haunter, use Shadow Punch!"

Haunter floated over to Gardevoir and launched an uppercut into Gardevoir's chin.

The crowd roared in disapproval as Gardevoir landed on its back.

"Come on!" Max shouted. "Get up and win. You can do it!"

Gardevoir floated back up.

"Now use Confusion."

Gardevoir managed to confuse Haunter.

"Now finish with Psychic."

Gardevoir fired more pure blue energy at Haunter, knocking it down and out.

"Haunter is unable to battle. Gardevoir is the winner."

The crowd screamed their pleasure at seeing Gardevoir win.

* * *

"These people must really like Gardevoir." Brock remarked.

"I'm not surprised." Misty replied. "It's so cute."

"Cuter than me?" Gary whispered in her ear.

"Of course." Misty laughed. "Not."

* * *

Silver actually looked worried, as Delia advanced on him.

"Hello Delia, you are looking well." He said, worriedly. "Now I remember why I fell in love with you..ow."

Silver flinched as she slapped him.

"Was there any need?"

"Plenty." Delia snapped, as she hit him again. "You abandoned me." She slapped him again. "You abandoned your son." She hit him again. "You put your stupid obsession before starting a family."

"Stop hitting me." Silver yelled. "I deserve it, but you don't have to enjoy it so much."

"You think I enjoy hitting you?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Silver replied. "Your pretty eyes. They were what drew me to you in the first place. It was either that or your enchanting smile."

Delia actually looked mollified for a moment, before starting off again.

"Do you know what flattery will get you?" She asked, before slapping him again.

"Mom!" Ash shouted. "Quit hitting my Dad."

"Well, he's a jackass." Delia argued.

"Yeah, but he came out here to see me." Ash protested. "That has to count for something."

Delia looked at Silver.

"Did you really?"

"Yeah." Silver replied, as he rubbed his face, before looking for Chikorita, who had jumped off his shoulder when the slapping had started.

"Well that counts for something." Delia said, as the door opened, and May ran in.

"I heard shouting." She said, before taking in her surroundings.

Ash almost laughed at the look on her face. It was an amusing picture. There he was sat in bed, with Pikachu asleep at the foot, with a Chikorita hiding underneath, while his mother and father were having an argument.

"And who is this?" Silver demanded.

"I'm May." She said. "More to the point, who are you?"

Silver looked taken aback. "The name's Silver."

"Why are you here? Are you a doctor?"

"Do I look like a freaking doctor?"

Ash decided to interrupt it.

"How best to put this." He said, thoughtfully. "Do you want me to call you Dad or Silver?"

"As long as you aren't calling me names, anything willl be fine." Silver replied.

May's mouth opened in shock.

"You're his Dad?"

"Why is this so hard for people to believe?" Silver muttered.

"Dad, this is May Maple." Ash said. "My girlfriend."

"I've really missed a lot." Silver said. "I'm sorry, my dear. I thought you were some random nurse out to disturb people."

"It's okay." May replied. "I thought you were a crazy guy who was on the wrong floor."

"To first impressions." Silver said, as he extended his hand.

May shook it.

"Did you sleep well?" Delia asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"How are you feeling?" May asked Ash.

"Better." He replied. "Thanks for everything you did in saving me."

"No problem." May said. "You'd do the same for me."

"I would." Ash answered.

"Ah, takes me back." Silver remarked, before Delia dragged him out of the room. "Hey. let me go, Chikorita!"

* * *

"Max has all three Pokemon left. Jose has one. What will be the outcome of this match?"

"I choose you, Charizard." Jose shouted, sending out his last Pokemon.

"Charizard faces Gardevoir."

"Gardevoir, use Future Sight."  
Gardevoir focused, and foresaw an attack.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!"  
Charizard opened its mouth and sent a powerful blast of fire at Gardevoir, who instantly fainted under the attack.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

Max recalled Gardevoir.

"Thanks." He said, before taking another Pokeball out. "Hitmonchan, back out."

Max sent his Hitmonchan back out, knowing that it could do some damage to Charizard. However, Charizard also had a slight advantage over Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, Agility."

"Charizard, swipe it away with your tail, before using Flamethrower."

Charizard slammed the speeding Hitmonchan away with it's tail. It then covered the Pokemon in fire, knocking it out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!"

The crowd went wild, at observing the power of Jose's Charizard.

Max recalled Hitmonchan, surprised at how quickly it had been beaten.

 _Wartortle would be the obvious choice here, but there is something about that Charizard. I don't think Wartortle would be able to beat it. I don't think Magmar would be able to inflict enough damage to knock it out. But I could use!_

Max made up his mind.

"Slaking, I choose you!"

* * *

Silver and Delia had left Ash and May alone, and gone to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe how quickly my son grew up." Silver said, as he bought some coffee over for him and Delia.

"You used to hate this stuff." Delia reminded him.

"People can change." He replied. "I changed a lot on that Island."

Delia's expression softened.

"I understood your obsession." She said. "I did. I can understand wanting something more than anything else in the entire universe. I can forgive you for that."

Silver drank some coffee, as two grils walked by.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" One of them said. "Wow, I did not expect to see you here."

"Hello Crystal." Delia replied. "How have you been?"

"Super. Why are you here?"

"Ash is ill."

Crystal's friend suddenly shook to attention.

"Ash's ill?" She asked. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"This is Mary, my best friend." Crystal replied.

"If you really want to see him, he's on the third floor." Delia said.

As Crystal and Mary departed, Delia looked at Silver.

"What I can't forgive you for is abandoning us. Three days after Ash was born, you left and this is the first time I've seen you since."

She seemed calm. Silver wasn't fooled.

"I can't apologize enough to make up for my actions, but I can start." He said, before looking Delia in the eyes. "I'm sorry I abandoned you, I'm sorry I abandoned Ash. I'm sorry I left you alone with a son who you had no idea how to take care of. I'm sorry I was a cretin. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Silver paused for breath. "But, they're just meaningless words. What I'm not sorry for is that you raised our son into a fine man, who I'm proud of. Hell, I'm proud of you, Delia. You are the subtle reminder of what I left behind, and really that is my only regret. My only regret is that I didn't stick with you. Sure I spent several years chasing a legendary Pokemon, but what did it get me? I missed the chance of spending ten solid years with my son, and an incredibly special woman, who meant the world to me."

* * *

"Slaking, a phenomenally lazy Pokemon has been chosen by Maple to try and save the match. Of course, it is a powerful Pokemon, but not the most reliable."

"Slaking, Yawn." Max shouted.

Slaking opened its mouth and send a blast of air at Charizard, making it drowsy.

"Oh well." Jose said. "Might as well land a big hit. Blast Burn!"

Charizard opened its mouth and created a powerful ball of fire. It then sent it crashing across the ground into the Truanting Slaking, who was thrown backwards by the attack.

* * *

"Slaking is probably the most powerful non legendary Pokemon out there." Gary remarked. "However, due to its hatred of movement, it can find it's power severely weakened."

"It was an odd choice." Brock admitted. "I just hope Max can pull it off."

* * *

"Slaking, use Thunder." Max shouted, as Charizard fell asleep.

Slaking charged up electricity and launched it at the sleeping Charizard.

Slaking then flopped to the ground and started to rest.

"This is where Slaking loses a lot of its potential. Can it land another hit before Charizard wakes up?"

Slaking started to scratch itself, as it yawned.

The crowd started laughing, but not in a malicious way.

"Come on Slaking!" Max shouted. "Get up and use Water Pulse!"

Slaking lumbered to its feet and created an orb of water. It then swung it at the waking Charizard who was thrown backwards by the attack. What made the damage worse, was that Gardevoir's Future Sight suddenly appeared and smashed Charizard the other way. Charizard flopped to the ground, looking battered, but it managed to battle on.

"Charizard, get up and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flew over to the relaxing Slaking, and picked it up. It flew into the sky and started to spin, before throwing it to the ground.

"Now use Fire Spin!"

Charizard covered Slaking with a spinning column of fire that trapped it.

"Use Steel Wing!"

"Three attacks in a row, while Slaking hasn't had a chance to respond."

Charizard's wings started to glow with a white light, as it flew towards Slaking.

"Wait for it." Max said, quietly. Slaking took this as an order to sit down and eat some grass.

Charizard got closer.

"Put everything you have into a Hyper Beam attack!" Max screamed, as the crowd held its breath in anticipation.

Slaking lazily looked up at the advancing Charizard, before blasting it with all its power. The pure orange light knocked Charizard out of the sky and forced it across the ground. A high amount of dust was kicked up as Charizard bounced off the field, and didn't move.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Slaking is the winner!"

Max jumped in the air as the crowd cheered, and started to chant his name. He instantly ran over to Slaking, and hugged the Pokemon. Slaking's response was to collapse on its back and fall asleep.

"Thanks pal." He muttered, as he scratched Slaking's belly. Slaking smiled.

Jose walked over.

"Thanks for a good battle." He said, with humility. "You were excellent Max, and I hope you do well in the next round."

As he finished speaking, the tournament table flashed up on screen.

"Due to finishing his last match faster, and using less Pokemon, Paul Reed has been declared group winner, even though he finished on the same number of points as Max. Normally, it would be head to head, but since these two trainers drew, then this is how it has to be."

 **Paul Reed. Battled 3. Points 7.**

 **Max Maple. Battled 3. Points 7.**

 **Jose Laz. Battled 3. Points 1.**

 **Anne Whiteshadow. Battled 3. Points 1.**

A banner came up on screen with a picture of Paul's sour expression, and a happy smile from Max.

"Give a big hand for these two trainers!"

The applause was deafening, as Max and Slaking took a bow. Well, Max took a bow, Slaking chose to listlessly raise a hand instead.

* * *

"Good evening Ash." Goodshow said, as he walked into the room.

"Mr. Goodshow." Ash replied. "Hello."

"I understand that you can be discharged tomorrow."

"Yes." Ash said. "I made a full recovery."  
"Were you informed of the decision to postpone your battle?"

"Yes."

"Your rearranged battle will take place in four days. It has been cleared with all your rivals in that group, and they wish you well in getting better."  
"Thanks." Ash answered.

"It has been an eventful tournament for you so far, Mr. Ketchum." Goodshow remarked, as he was leaving. "Good night."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. How to finish a chapter really quick. Although people expecting a cliff hanger might be upset. Or relieved, one of the two.**

 **So Silver was Ash's Dad. Makes more sense than Oak or Giovanni. I was intending for it to be Oak originally, but the more I thought about it, the less sense it made. I'm not great with the family calculator, but wouldn't it make Gary Ash's nephew?**

 **There really hasn't been enough of Giovanni to pass comment, but to quote one reviewer, "There are millions of stories about that." And I wanted to do something different. Also, I really can't see it happening. Well, I can, but it seems kind of wrong on so many levels.**

 **Then again, Silver only made one appearance in the chronicles, so that argument goes out of the window. However consider the evidence.**

 **He has a Chikorita. So did Ash.**

 **Said Chikorita rides on his shoulder. Just like Pikachu.**

 **He saw Moltres when he was young. Ash saw Ho-oh, the other legendary bird of fire.**

 **He battled Moltres. Ash battled Articuno in the Battle Frontier.**

 **He knows of Ash when talking to Ritchie and exhibits many of the same character traits, such as impatience, love for Pokemon, and the ability to do the worse possible thing at any moment in time.**

 **Probably not enough evidence for a conviction, but it's worth thinking about.**

 **I really enjoyed writing the Silver/ Ash/ Delia scenes, in the hospital. Possibly some of my proudest moments.**

 **Max's battle was also pretty enjoyable to write.**

 **The bit at the start where the commentator says Max is an underdog is reference to some early reviews who didn't think Max would do anything.**

 **Next up is a different group battle than the one you might expect.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

20\. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 20. Sibling Rivalry.

* * *

 **Dedicated in loving memory of Micheal Blackburn. 26/3/51 - 16/1/09. The finest man I have ever known, and the closest thing I have ever had to a Dad. Rest In Piece, Step Dad. I will always remember you.**

* * *

 _Summary. Ash discovered that his long lost Dad was none other than the legendary Silver. Meanwhile Max and Paul advanced to the next round of the tournament._

* * *

Ash had fallen asleep at some point during the night. It had been a stressful few days for him, and he was glad for some rest. He awoke to the door opening, and May came back in.

"Oh, you're awake." She said. "How are you?"

"I feel a lot better." Ash replied. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"You aren't going to rush straight into training, are you?" May asked.

"I was thinking about it." Ash answered. "I want to get back into it. I've been bored sat here."

May was about to respond, when he started talking again.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can you check on Chimchar for me, and if it's not in a battling condition, switch it for Torkoal?"

"I will." May replied, as she left the room. As she left, Jim walked in.

"Hey Ash." He said, nonchalantly. "My battle got moved forward to today, because you were ill. I just came up to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm better." Ash replied. "I'm getting out later today."

"That's good then." Jim said. "You had many visitors?"

"No." Ash answered. "Unless they keep coming when I'm asleep."

"That'd be a problem." Jim laughed. "Anyway get well soon."

Jim left the room, leaving Ash alone with Pikachu.

* * *

Jim turned a corner, when he felt something he hadn't felt in a while.

"Hello sister." He said.

He turned and saw Cynthia leaning against the wall.

"You remember, I'm flattered."

"How could I forget my sister?" Jim asked. "Ready for the battle?"

"I'm always ready." Cynthia grinned. "But don't think that I will go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"Then I will see you at the stadium."

Cynthia calmly walked past her younger brother.

* * *

May strode into the Pokemon Centre.

"Good morning." Nurse Joy said. "Can I help you?"

"Well, a friend of mine brought in a Chimchar yesterday that was ill. I was wondering if you could tell me how it is?"

"Not good." Joy replied. "It has a serious bout of cold and will probably be unable to battle for a while."

"Oh no." May said.

* * *

Silver walked back into Ash's room.

"Morning son." He said, before laughing. "I still can't get used to saying that."

"It's okay." Ash replied. "Dad."

"That cracks me up even more." Silver remarked. "Thanks for giving me a chance to be your Dad."

"I haven't." Ash replied. "I'm going to decide after the tournament, whether I can trust you or not."

Silver looked a bit downbeat, but quickly recovered.

"Ah, well. I have faith that you will make the right decision."

"How is your competition going?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"Already qualified." Silver replied. "I'm facing a trainer named Harrison in a few days to decide the group winner."

"Is he tall, and has spiky brown hair?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, why?"  
"I battled him in the Silver Conference."

"And?"

"It was close, but his Blaziken overcame my Charizard, and I was out."

"Sorry to hear that." Silver remarked.

"I've got over it." Ash replied. "So what Pokemon do you have?"

Silver grinned. "I might show you one of these days."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Due to the unforeseen illness of one of the competitors in the group scheduled to take place today, we are bringing you the sibling rivalry. Cynthia Jacobs, the former champion of the Sinnoh region is facing her brother, James, the former champion of the Johto region. When siblings battle, form is thrown out of the window, and I think that the crowd here can expect to see a really top quality battle today."

The crowd roared in excitement as Cynthia took her place at the side of the grass battlefield.

"As you may have noticed, this field was damaged quite heavily by the recent rain, and is now basically mud. Before they can beat each other, first they have to beat the field."

Jim took his place at the side of the field, watching his sister's every movement.

"Each trainer can use three Pokemon, and the match is over when all of a trainers Pokemon are unable to battle. Substitutions are allowed, as with all battles in this competetition. Select your first Pokemon, trainers!"

Cynthia threw a Pokeball. "Garchomp, battle dance."

Cynthia's Garchomp appeared. The crowd roared, as it took to the sky.

Jim grabbed a Pokeball. "Staraptor, let's go."

Some of the applause died down as Jim's Staraptor appeared.

"Begin!"

* * *

"Well, I was about to leave, because Moltres was weak, and then these two grunts from Team Rocket showed up and tried to capture it right in front of me. The cheek of it."

Silver looked angry at the memory, before continuing.

"Well, Ritchie and I had to stop them, and we managed with apparent ease. The Moltres fell in the volcano. Good thing it can't be killed that way, otherwise who knows what might have happened."

"I've seen more legendary Pokemon than you can imagine." Ash replied. "I've seen Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Ho-oh, Lugia, Entei, Suicune, Latios, Latias, Kyogre, Groudon, the Regi trio, Jirachi, Dialgia, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai and Deoxys."

Silver stared at him. "Wow! That's more legendaries than most people see in their entire lives."

"And I've battled Articuno, and won. I beat Regice. I managed to hold my own against Giratina on top of Mount Coronet. So don't try to impress me with your attempt at battling Moltres."

* * *

"Garchomp, Flamethrower!"

Garchomp breathed fire over Staraptor, who frantically tried to escape.

"Aerial Ace!" Jim yelled.

Staraptor flew at Garchomp and landed a direct hit on the Mach Pokemon.

"Wing Attack."

Staraptor slammed one of it's wings into Garchomp, knocking it back.

"Strike back with Dragon Rush."

Garchomp flew at Staraptor, turning itself into a ball of pure blue energy.

"Staraptor, dodge!"

Staraptor tried to move away from the attack, but was smashed into the ground by Garchomp. Staraptor slipped in the mud and couldn't move.

"Finish with Flamethrower!" Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp swooped down and covered the area with fire, knocking Staraptor out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!"

The crowd cheered, as Garchomp struck a battle pose.

Jim recalled Staraptor. "Thank you."

Cynthia recalled Garchomp. "Excellent, Garchomp."

"And both trainers are going to pick new Pokemon for the next round!"

"Roserade, battle dance."

"Monferno, go!"

Cynthia sent out Roserade. Jim sent out Monferno.

"Begin!"

* * *

May retrieved Ash's Torkoal, and proceded to take it to him.

"Thanks." Ash replied, as he put Torkoal's Pokeball next to his other four. "Now I'm ready to get out of here."

Ash gradually managed to get out of bed, and over to his clothes.

"Err...May."

"Oh right." May realised, as she left the room.

"What?" Silver said. "She's your girl, and..."

"Can you leave too?" Ash asked.

Silver looked slightly indignant, before grinning. "Whatever you want, son."

Silver walked out leaving Ash to pull on his jeans.

* * *

"Isn't Roserade a glorified Bellossom?" Jim quipped, as Roserade used Sunny Day.

"Who knows?" Cynthia replied. "Isn't Monferno a slightly less powerful Combusken? Solar Beam!"

Roserade charged up power quickly, before firing a blast of green and white light at Monferno.

"Counter with Overheat!"

Monferno opened its mouth and sent a powerful blast of fire at the oncoming attack. However, there was a slight difference, as most Overheat attacks were red. This one was blue.

The crowd gasped as the blue fire met the solar power, and fizzled out, creating sparks around the area.

"Petal Dance."

Roserade started to dance, sending petals at Monferno.

"Counter with Flamethrower."

Monferno blasted through the attacks, and scored a direct hit on Roserade, who moaned in pain.

"Return!" Cynthia shouted, holding the Pokeball up.

"Mach Punch!"

Monferno managed to land a quick punch on Roserade, before it was returned to the Pokeball.

The crowd booed, as Cynthia took another Pokeball out.

"That was stupid." She remarked, as Monferno started to gag. "Poison Point."

Jim realised what had just happened. Monferno had become poisoned by Roserades ability.

"Milotic, battle dance."

Cynthia sent Milotic out, causing the crowd to gasp with pleasure. Milotic had little trouble moving on the muddy ground, which due to the effects of Sunny Day was starting to dry out.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump."

"Dodge it!" Jim shouted, knowing what would happen if Monferno was caught by the attack. Monferno tried to run, but slipped on the ground, and was caught by the powerful attack.

The referee had no hesitation in putting his flag up.

"Monferno is unable to...what!"

Monferno weakly managed to stand up. The flame on the tail was burning brighter than ever.

"Monferno, use Dig!"

Monferno dug under the ground.

"Use Dig as well!" Cynthia said, surprising everyone in the stadium.

"That is a surprise, as Milotic cannot normally learn Dig!"

Milotic dug under the ground.

"Now use Water Pulse."

"Break out and use Earthquake!"

Monferno burst from the ground and slammed both fists into the mud. The shock wave was weakened by the mud, and Milotic managed to emerge behind Monferno.  
"Goodbye." Cynthia said. "Hydro Pump."

Monferno knew what was coming, and extended its middle finger to Milotic, before being swept away by the attack.

"Monferno is unable to battle! Milotic is the winner."

The crowd howled as Monferno was recalled to its Pokeball.

"Want to give up?" Cynthia asked.

"No way." Jim replied. "Bayleef, I choose you!"

* * *

Ash jammed the hat on his head, feeling ready to go. He felt exhausted, as he tried to walk to the door. Silver and May instantly burst in, as he stumbled over.

"Do you want some help?"

* * *

"Bayleef has been chosen by Jim Jacobs to try and overcome Cynthia Jacobs Milotic. Jim is down to his last Pokemon. Cynthia has three weakened Pokemon left. Begin!"

"Milotic, Twister."

Milotic raised its tail, and sent a spinning vortex of wind at Bayleef.

"Giga Drain."

Bayleef sent a ray of green energy through the attack, and grabbed Milotic, stopping the attack. Milotic mewled in pain, as its energy was drained.

"Follow up with Razor Leaf."  
Bayleef blasted Milotic with an array of leaves, knocking it out.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner."

The crowd was stunned into silence at how quickly Bayleef had beaten Milotic.

Cynthia quickly recalled Milotic, before sending Roserade back out.

"Roserade has a slight advantage over Bayleef, but it took a hell of a hit from Monferno."

"Roserade, Sludge Bomb."

"Block with Vine Whip."

Bayleef created a wall of vines, blocking the poison attack.

"Follow up with Body Slam."

Bayleef jumped in the air, and crashed down on Roserade, knocking it out. And luckily avoiding the Poison Point.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner."

The crowd burst in thunderous applause, as Cynthia recalled Roserade.

"Oh dear, want to give up?" Jim taunted.

"Do not think you have won." Cynthia replied, trying to keep the anger from her face. "Garchomp, Battle Dance!"

Cynthia sent Garchomp out. Bayleef glared at Garchomp.

"This is going to get heavy!"

* * *

May and Silver helped Ash into his hotel room.

"Get some more sleep." Silver advised. "It helps."

"Wow, you know a lot." May said, sarcastically. "What's next, don't eat razor blades, or stick your finger in the socket?"

"Don't be funny." Silver replied. "I'm doing my best."

"That's a relief."

"What is with you two?" Ash asked, as Pikachu protested. "Quit it."

* * *

"Garchomp, Flamethrower."

"Solar Beam."

Bayleef managed to gain some energy from the last remnants of sunlight, stopping the attack.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush."

"Leaf Storm!"

Garchomp charged at Bayleef in a stream of lght blue energy. Bayleef responded by sending a storm of leaves into the sky. The attack was weakened, and Garchomp lightly landed next to Bayleef.

"Dragon Claw."

Garchomp spun and swiped Bayleef across the face.

"Now use Flamethrower at close range."

Garchomp opened its mouth and covered Bayleef in flames, burning it.

"No!" Jim yelled, as Bayleef howled in pain.

"Garchomp, use Crunch."

Garchomp bit down on Bayleef's leaf, causing more pain.

"Garcomp is taking full advantage of its higher attack power, overcoming a slight type disadvantage, and Bayleef looks shaky."

"Throw it!"

Garchomp swung Bayleef around, causing it to crash to the ground at the other side of the arena.

"Garchomp." Cynthia said. "Use Giga Impact."

The crowd roared with anticipation, as Garchomp jumped into the air and flew at the stranded Bayleef, turning itself into a ball of pink and gold energy.

"Is this the end for Bayleef?"

Garchomp smashed into Bayleef, who was thrown out of the battlefield by the attack, kicking up a cloud of dust, obscuring vision.

"No one can see anything, and who knows what has happened to Bayleef."

* * *

After leaving Ash and Pikachu, May and Silver left them asleep.

"Look." Silver said. "I'm sorry about being a bit rude, it's been a rough few days."

"You aren't joking." May replied. "I just find it a bit strange that you showed up right now."

"I'm not going to explain my actions to you." Silver said. "I've gone through it enough already, and I just want to put it to bed."

* * *

"If the dust doesn't clear soon, who knows what will happen?"

The dust cleared, and Bayleef was still standing. Incredibly.

For the first time, Cynthia looked worried.

"Did you just use Endure?" Jim asked Bayleef, who had started to glow with a green light.

"Incredible, this match could be turned on its head, after Bayleef took a tremendous beating. First, it used Endure instinctively to stay alive after the attack. Now it has used Overgrowth, increasing its power to an unthinkable power."

"Giga Drain." Jim ordered to his weakened Bayleef.

Bayleef sent tendril of green energy snaking over to the exhausted Garchomp. They latched on and drained a huge amount of energy from Garchomp. This was transferred to Bayleef, who suddenly looked stronger.

"Bayleef. It still can't move, and this might be the last chance, so use Frenzy Plant!"

The crowd gasped, as Bayleef sent a barrage of thorny plants erupting from the ground, towards Garchomp who was impaled by the attack. The plants retreated and withdrew several times causing a huge amount of damage to Garchomp, who roared in pain.

Finally, the plants retreated back into the ground, and Garchomp fell to its knees. Then to its stomach. Then it stopped moving.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Bayleef is the winner, and the match goes to Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

Jim jumped into the air and started waving his arms around like a fool, as the crowd applauded his effort.

"The final standings of the group will now be revealed."

 **Jim Jacobs. Battled 3. Points 6.**

 **Cynthia Jacobs. Battled 3. Points 4.**

 **Lance Stevens. Battled 3. Points 4.**

 **Wallace Waterfall. Battled 3. Points 3.**

 **Cynthia advances on Head to Head.**

A picture of Jim and a picture of Cynthia appeared on the screen, as well as the word, "Congratulations."

Jim walked onto the field, and thanked his Bayleef, who nuzzled his leg.

"Thank you." He said, simply.

His older sister walked over. "Well done to both of you."

"Thanks sis." Jim grinned.

Garchomp managed to get up, as Cynthia patted it on its neck.

"You did well, Garchomp." She said. "How did Bayleef survive that Giga Impact?"

"My Bayleef has incredible defense and stamina." Jim replied. "As well as the will to win."

As they shook hands, the crowd cheered the battle they had just seen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. This was intended to be longer, but was shortened for obvious reasons, detailed at the start. There was going to be more of Ash and Silver in here, but...**

 **Irony is a bitch.**

 **I write a chapter about Ash finding his Dad, and I lose mine. Some f****r is having a laugh.**

 **Updates might be a bit slower coming for the next few days, but have faith.**

 **Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Don't forget to continue reviewing. It'll make me feel better, Maybe.**


	21. Chapter 21

21\. A Gible In The Hand

Chapter 21. A Gible In The Hand.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash was discharged from hospital, while Jim and Cynthia made it to the next round._

* * *

"Pikachu, Iron Tail." Ash gave the order, before leaning against Snorlax. He was heavily out of breath, even after only ordering a few attacks.

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light, before it slammed it down on Heracross' horn. Heracross rubbed it angrily, before yelling at Pikachu in the universal language.

"Easy Heracross." Ash said, before bursting into a coughing fit.

Pikachu looked at him with concern before being hit from behind with a Mega Horn attack. It fell to the ground, before turning to Heracross and angrily zapping it with electricity. It was Heracross' turn to fall to the ground and start twitching.

"Stop!" Ash coughed, as Torkoal and Sceptile tried to break it up, but ended up fighting each other.

Sceptile roared as it was badly burned by Torkoal, before hammering down on its shell with Leaf Blade. He looked at Snorlax, who had a strange look in its eyes, before flopping down on Ash with all its weight, breaking every bone in his body.

* * *

Ash awoke instantly. He hoped that this feverish dream was the last. He instantly felt under his pillow, for the item that he had asked Brock to get him, and slipped it in his pocket.

As he got out of bed, he felt a lot better though. He could at least walk without help, which was an improvement. He staggered into the bathroom, hoping that he could resume his training.

As he came out, he heard a knock on the door. Ash opened it to see May stood there with a bag.

"Hi." She said. "Are ya hungry?"

"Actually, I am." Ash replied, as May handed him the bag.

"Chicken sandwich with extra salad."

Ash made a face.

"I'm joking about the salad."

Ash quickly smiled.

"You're the best."

"Hey, you should know that by now." May grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be better when I've eaten." Ash replied, as he took a bite out of the sandwich. "This is great!"

"How great is it?" May asked, with a sly smile, as she and Ash sat down on his bed.

"Pretty good." Ash replied.

As he finished the sandwich, Ash threw the bag at the bin, and missed, before turning to May.

"May, you've done so much for me. Not just since we got here, but since I first met you. I wished that I had realised back then what I know now."

A strange beeping started to erupt from Ash's bag.

"What is that?" Ash asked, forgetting what he was going to say to May for the moment.

May looked puzzled for a moment, before a sign of recognition passed on her face.

"The egg!" She said, urgently.

Ash instantly went for his bag and pulled the container holding the egg out. Through the glass, he could see the shell cracking, and he forced it open quickly, putting the egg on the bed.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

A bright light burst from the egg, and as it faded, Ash's new Pokemon appeared.

"What is that?" May asked, taking her Pokedex out.

 **"Gible. The Land Shark Pokemon. It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close.**

Gible was a small grey Pokemon with a fin on its head, as well as two torpedo shaped ears. It stood on two legs and had two small arms, as well as a large mouth.

"Wow." Ash exclaimed. "My very own Gible. He's so cute."

Ash started to tickle Gible's nose with his finger.

May instantly knew what a stupid idea that was, and the scream of pain a few seconds later proved her right.

"Owww!" Ash shouted. "Son of a bit..."

"Not in front of the kid!" May said, threateningly, before she and Ash burst into laughter.

They suddenly stopped when Gible vanished.

"Hey, what gives?" Ash yelled.

"It'll have gone to the PC." May replied, rolling her eyes.

"I best go get it." Ash answered, as he threw his jacket on.

* * *

After swapping Snorlax for Gible, Ash held the upset Pokemon against his chest.

"There there, I'm sorry about that." He said, comforting it. "Sorry. My name is Ash, and what is yours?"

"Gible!" Gible said, happly.

"Really, is your name Gible?" Ash asked, tickling it under the chin. He quickly withdrew his finger before Gible could bite him.

"I can't believe how strong your Bite is." Ash said, stroking the fin instead. "I hope we can spend a lot of time together."

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and smiled at Gible.

"This is my friend, Pikachu." Ash said. "And the girl over there is May."

Ash pointed to May, who was getting some new Pokemon out of her computer.

"Isn't she wonderful." Ash said, as Gible laughed. "I love her, because she brought us together."

May watched Ash and Gible, before becomming aware of Misty stood next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing." Misty replied. "I was just calling Lola to check on the Cerulean Gym."

"I'm just getting my Venusaur and my Skarmory to help Ash train." May said. "Look at him with his new Pokemon."

Misty looked over at Ash and Gible. Ash was throwing Gible into the air, and catching him before he hit the ground.

"Ash has always loved Pokemon." Misty remarked. "I remember when he caught his first Pokemon. God, I hated that Caterpie." She paused. "Was Gible in that egg you got him?"

"Yes." May replied, as Ash started spinning Gible around.

Misty turned to May. Both of them turned their back on Ash.

"How is he?" She asked. "I heard he was in hospital, but they wouldn't admit me, because I'm not a family member. I was going to sneak in, but Gary advised me not to."

"Gary?" May said. "Are you two..?"

"Yes." Misty replied. "I thought I hated him when I travelled with Ash, but there was a certain sense of bias there. I saw him in Vermillion City, and wanted to hate him so much, but when I saw him walk into the Pokemon Centre, I just became so attracted to him, I wanted to rip his clothes off right there. Then I saw a couple of his battles, and he does it with such passion and intensity. Not like Ash, who wings it to the point of making everyone cry."

"Ash doesn't wing it." May protested. Behind her, Ash was throwing Gible in the air again. However, he nearly dropped him this time, and Pikachu had to scamper over to stop Gible from landing on the floor. "He does a very responsible job. I've been training with him, and he really has developed a strategy for dealing with his next opponent."

"Wow, you really must be having an effect on him." Misty replied.

As May finished speaking, Gible got tired of being thrown in the air, and blasted a wave of fire from his mouth, nearly burning Ash.

"Holy crap!" Ash shouted, as he jumped back to avoid being burned. "You can use Flamethrower."

Gible looked mildly amused.

"What other attacks do you know?" Ash asked.

Gible looked at him, curious.

"Ash!" May scolded. "Don't you even think about using that Gible against Olly."

"I wasn't." Ash protested. "I'm probably not going to use Gible at all in this tournament. It might be too much for him. Hello, Misty."

"Hi Ash." Misty replied. "Still busy winging it?"

"As always." Ash grinned. "Have you ever known me do anything else?"

Misty gave May a sarcastic grin, causing May to go red with embarrassment.

* * *

"First hit to the torso wins." Ash said.

"Venusaur, take the stage!" May shouted.

May's Venusaur appeared.

"I know how to do this." Ash grinned. "Sceptile, I choose you!"

Ash sent Sceptile out.

Gible and Pikachu were watching nearby.

"Sceptile, Quick Attack."

"Stop it with Vine Whip."

Sceptile charged at Venusaur, but was stopped by two powerful vines.

"Cut through with Leaf Blade." Ash shouted.

Sceptile created two blades on its forearms, and hacked through the vines, freeing itself.

"Now use Bullet Seed!"

"Counter with a Razor Leaf."

Sceptile fired a barrage of seeds from its mouth. Venusaur countered with several powerful leaves, which cut through the seeds.

As Ash and May were busy battling, Gible got up and walked away. Pikachu didn't notice.

"Venusaur, Earthquake."

"Hide in the trees."

Venusaur raised its two front legs off the ground and sent a shock wave at Ash's Sceptile who jumped into a nearby tree to hide.

"Now, I know where you are." May grinned. "Use Leaf Storm."

Ash groaned, as Venusaur sent a huge amount of leaves into the tree where Sceptile had vanished to. However, when the leaves stripped the tree bare, Sceptile was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did it go?" May asked.

"Leaf Blade." Ash said, very deliberately.

Sceptile jumped out of another tree and landed a solid blade attack on Venusaur's plant.

"Looks like I win." Ash remarked.

"Well done." May replied. "Are you planning on using Sceptile against Olly?"

"Well, he has an Empoleon, so if he uses that then it might be a good choice."

"You can't rely on that though." May said, seriously. "I saw his Empoleon battle Paul's Torterra, and it is a strong Pokemon."

"Well, no matter how strong it is." Ash replied. "I can always use Pikachu if it comes down to it. Right buddy."

Ash looked over at where Pikachu was sat.

"Hey, where's Gible?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, a woman, a man and a Meowth were sneaking towards a trainer, who was meditating with his Pokemon.

"This guy has powerful Pokemon." Jessie said, under her breath.

"We swipe them, and we'll be rich." James followed up.

"Foiget dat." Meowth continued. "We'll give them to da boss, and then we'll all get promoted. And I'll be da top cat."

"No fantasy, Meowth?" James asked.

"Not dis time, let's just get dem." Meowth shouted, as he charged out of the bush and towards the trainer. However, he was stopped short by a barrier.

"Oww, dat hoit." He muttered, as he crashed to the ground. "My nose."

"You don't have a nose." Jessie reminded him, as she and James dragged him away.

As they were dragging Meowth away, a small grey Pokemon walked in front of them.

"Huh?"

"Is that?"

"A Gible." Meowth grinned. "We can give this to da boss."

"How is that going to work?" James asked.

"Well, when the boss gets into the office, on a hot day, ready for a hard days woik, he can sit at his desk with the fan on. But, oh no. It blows all his valuble documents over da joint. Da boss can't woik out what to do, until he see's Gible. Then he plonks Gible down on da surface top, and it stops da papers from blowing over da joint. And who will he think of? I'm so glad that Meowth and friends gave me this unique poipa weight that I'm going to give dem huge raises and a seat on da board."

Jessie and James looked at each other, before shrugging.

They turned to see that Gible had gone.

"This is all your fault Meowth." Jessie screamed, kicking him in the head.

"You and your big mouth." James said, angrily.

"Look, instead of beating down on me, let's go find it." Meowth yelled.

Jessie and James stepped away from Meowth, before looking for Gible.

* * *

"Gible!" Ash shouted. "Where are you?"

"Gible." May yelled, as her Skarmory flew down. "Did you manage to find Gible?"  
Skarmory shook its silver head, before Heracross flew down.

"Did you find anything?" Ash asked. Heracross gestured in the direction it had just come. "Then let's go."

Ash, May and Skarmory followed Heracross into the woods.

* * *

"Dere it is." Meowth exclaimed, as the trio saw Gible running around in a clearing. "Lets grab it and run."

Jessie and James ran over to Gible. James picked it up.

"This was easy." He remarked.

"Almost too easy." Jessie said.

Gible looked at James, before blasting him with flames.

"Ahhhhhh!" James screamed, as he ran around with his hair on fire.

"I guess old Meowth'll have to grab da little rat." Meowth muttered, as he walked over to Gible.

Gible bit down on Meowth's tail, causing the Scrath Cat to run around in agony.

"Get it off!" He yelled, in pain.

"Gible!" Someone yelled.

"Oh nuts." Meowth said, as Gible ran in the direction of the voice.

A few moments later, Ash and May came into the clearing.

"There you are." Ash said, as he picked Gible up. "Where did you run off to?"

"So it's your Gible." Jessie remarked.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and May said.

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked.

"You didn't hurt Gible, did you?" Ash asked, as he cradled the Land Shark to his chest. He could feel Gible trembling.

"Dat crazy Gible managed to beat us into mulch." Meowth exclaimed.

"We are going to take it from you by force." James said, angrily.

"Seviper."

"Carnivine."

Jessie and James sent out their battling Pokemon.

Ash and May looked at each other.

"Skarmory, Aerial Ace on Carnivine."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Seviper."

Pikachu and Skarmory launched their attacks, knocking the Rocket's Pokemon away.

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes." James said.

"Gible, Flamethrower."

Gible jumped down from Ash's shoulder, and blasted Meowth with fire.

"Can we just run off, before you send us blasting off?" James asked.

"We're running off again!" They shouted, as they vanished into the forest.

* * *

Ash rolled his eyes, as he crouched down next to Gible.

"Are you okay?"

Gible nodded, before licking Ash.

Ash laughed, as Gible jumped in his arms.

May scratched Gible's fin, causing it to close it's eyes in happiness.

"He likes you." Ash exclaimed.

"He should do." May replied. "I used to talk to him when I was transporting the egg over."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What did you used to say?"

May went slightly red. "It's nothing."

"Go on." Ash said.

"Well." May began. "I used to talk to the egg about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I used to talk about how wonderful you were, why I cared so much about you, how much you loved your Pokemon, and what a great person you are."

Ash felt a few tears come to his eyes.

"So Gible would be a symbol of our love." He remarked causally.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes."

Ash reached into his pocket, feeling for the item.

* * *

 _"Do you really think you can do this?"_

 _"I can." Ash said._

 _"Well, I asked my Dad to send one over." Brock replied, as he held his hand out. "Made from the finest rock in the Pewter City Gym. I only hope that she likes it."_

 _Ash took the offered item, before holding it up to the light._

 _"It looks good." He remarked. "Thanks buddy."_

 _"Hey, what are friends for." Brock said, as he clapped Ash on the shoulder. "Maybe you can accomplish what I never could."_

 _"That would be a miracle." Ash replied, with a grin, as he closed his hand and pictured May's smiling face. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."_

 _"Can't comment." Brock quipped. "I feel that way all the time."_

 _"I just hope that she feels the same way about me." Ash said, as he reached into his pocket, and handed Brock some money._

 _"She does." Brock replied, as he counted it. "She told me the story of her love for you. It started when she first saw you and Pikachu together, and how much you cared for it."_

 _"I know." Ash said. "But part of me has a doubt over it."_

 _"Let me know how it goes." Brock said, as he picked his jacket up._

 _"Brock!" Ash called. His friend turned. "You don't think I'm rushing into things, do you?"_

 _"Do what you always do." Brock replied. "Rush into something without considering the consequences."_

 _"I'm trying to stop doing that!" Ash shouted, as Brock walked out._

* * *

"Well, what I guess I'm trying to say is..."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Team Rocket exclaimed, as they ran back into the clearing. Chasing them, was a Garchomp.

"Haven't you guys given up yet?" Ash shouted, exasperated.

Garchomp swooped down, and tried to grab Jessie by the hair.

"Knock it off, you overgrown Gible!" She yelled. "Yanmega, Sonic Boom."

Jessie threw another Pokeball, sending out Yanmega. It sent a shockwave at Garchomp, which barely fazed it.

"Flamethrower." Someone ordered.

Garchomp blasted Yanmega with flames, knocking it out instantly.

"Now use Dragonbreath."  
Garchomp blasted Yanmega, and Team Rocket, sending them blasting off into the stratosphere.

"Where did that Garchomp come from?" Ash asked, as its trainer walked into the clearing.

It was Olly.

* * *

"Excellent job, Garchomp." He said, as the Mach Pokemon landed next to him. "That'll teach those thieves a lesson."

"Olly!" Ash said.

"Hey Ash, May." Olly said, as he walked over. "I didn't know you were here. How are you feeling, Ash?"

"Better." Ash replied. "I'm sorry about missing the battle."

Olly raised a hand. "No problem. Nice Gible."

Ash looked at Gible. "Thanks."

Olly's Garchomp was looking at Gible in a very strange way, before starting to sniff and lick it.

"Knock it off." Ash said, as Olly looked at Gible with a strange look.

"Can I see Gible for a second?" Olly asked.

"Why?" May asked.

"Just something I want to check out." Olly replied.

Ash held Gible out. Olly took a pair of glasses out of his pocket, and examined Gible.

"Interesting." He muttered.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Where did you get this Gible from?"

"I got it from a breeding center in Kanto." May replied. "Is there something wrong."

Olly grinned. "Not at all, but there is something I need to tell you about that Gible."

"What?"

Olly took a cell phone from his pocket. "All in good time, but someone else needs to be here."

He dialled a number, before saying a few words into the receiver.

"I'm in the clearing in the forest. Come here, quickly."

* * *

A few minutes later, there was the sound of beating wings, and another Garchomp landed in the clearing. On it's back, was Cynthia.

Her Garchomp was in a bad shape, it had several scrapes, bruises and scratches on it's body.

"Cynthia?" Ash said, confused.

"Hello Ash, Olly." Cynthia replied. She spied the Gible in Ash's arms. "I see."

"What is going on?" May asked.

"You are..?" Cynthia asked.

"May."

"Well May." Cynthia said. "We have a story to tell you."

"Do you want to tell them, or me?" Olly asked.

"I'll begin." Cynthia replied. "A couple of months ago, we met in the Survival Arena."

"We had met before, a long time ago." Olly said.

"We had a battle, and it ended up being Garchomp vs Garchomp." Cynthia noted. "Then something happened. Something strange."

"Our Garchomp fell in love."

Ash was stunned.

"After the battle, Cynthia stayed in my cabin for a bit, while our Garchomp had some time together."

"Then, we discovered that they had left an egg."

"An egg?" May said.

"We decided that the offspring of two powerful Garchomp would be powerful, so we decided to put the egg up for adoption so it didn't have pressure placed upon it, by being owned by either Olly, or myself."

"You left it at the breeding centre?" Ash asked.

"I did." Olly replied. "We thought it was the best thing to do. Gible would hopefully have ended up with a kind and caring trainer and gone on to become powerful in its own right, without the pressure that comes with being near the parent."

"What makes you think that this is the one?"

"It's either that, or coincidence." Olly replied.

"Ash." Cynthia said. "Whether or not, it is the offspring of these two Garchomp, I have faith that you will treat Gible with love and respect."

"Thanks, Cynthia." Ash replied. "I will treat Gible with love."

"Then, it is a good thing you got it." Olly said.

"Can you hold Gible for a moment?" Ash asked, giving it to Cynthia. "I need to do something important."

* * *

Ash walked over to May.

"May. I can't think of how to say this properly, but you have been so great over the last few days, helping me when I was sick, helping me train, and generally being there for me. I love you, and I know now that you love me as well. I know that words mean only so much, but maybe I can convince you that we belong together."

Ash took May's hand, and gazed deep into her brown eyes. He would have been uncomfortable with both Olly and Cynthia watching them normally, but he had been interrupted twice already and he was detemined to get it out.

"May Maple." Ash said, letting go of her hand. "You make me feel special. I wish I had known then, what I know now. If that had been the case, I could have awoken to your smile every morning. I could have told you how much I love you everyday. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can only hope you feel the same way."

He slowly reached for his pocket, feeling for the item.

He sank down to one knee, before holding the ring in front of her. He could see the light in her eyes, as he started to speak.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. I didn't feel like putting a huge battle in this chapter. So instead, I chose to do this instead. Cue suspense and music**

 **So Ash has a Gible. Stranger things have happened.**

 **As previously said, I want this to be about more than just battles. I couldn't face writing one though in this chapter, so I came up with this.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone wishing me the best after my misfortune.**

 **I feel a bit better after that, so I came up with a new chapter. If I'm typing, I feel less sad, as I'm focused. I'm also a fast typer, so I came up with this. I'm coping though, so more chapters will be coming up.**

 **The battles will resume in the next chapter. I hope.**

 **There were two endings for this chapter. The one used, and then there was one which ended with Gible going on a mad rampage.**

 **Will May accept Ash's proposal?**

 **Find out soonish**

 **Thanks to the people who have reviewed.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	22. Chapter 22

22\. The Clash Of Dragons

Chapter 22. The Clash Of Dragons.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash gained a Gible, and asked May to marry him._

* * *

"Crap!" Olly exclaimed. "Did you see that coming?"

"I did not." Cynthia replied.

May stared at Ash, stunned by what he had just said. "Are you serious?"

"More than I have ever been." Ash replied. "I've never felt this way before."

May looked into Ash's eyes, and saw that he meant it. She could read him like a book at this moment in time. She could see every emotion, every movement. She could feel his breath in the cold night, and could hear his heart beating.

"Ash." She replied, simply. "I want to. One day. But not now. Let's wait for a few years to see if we still care as much about each other, before doing something that might kill the relationship."

"I don't know if I can!" Ash yelled. "I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want to tell random people how much I love you, I want to dance through the streets singing, I want to..."

"Get a grip!" May exclaimed. "I love you, and I don't care who knows it, but if we do do it now, then people might think we're rushing into things, and try and persuade us not to do it."

Ash thought about it.

"Okay, then." He said, dejectedly. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You'll never do the right thing." May said, as she kissed him. "I still appreciate it though. Thanks for making me feel loved."

"You want us to keep this a secret?" Olly yelled, as Gible started crying for Ash.

"Can you?" May asked.

"Probably." Olly conceded. "I don't know about Cynthia."

"Shut up." Cynthia said, as Ash took Gible from her. "I don't care about it."

The two Garchomp licked their offspring one last time, before taking to the sky.

"Hey!" Cynthia yelled. "How am I supposed to get back."

Olly grinned. "You know, considering you try to put on an aloof exterior, you really are as self centered as the rest of us."

"I am not." Cynthia muttered, angrily.

"If you two want to argue in peace, we're going." Ash said. "Bye."

"Bye Ash." Olly said. "See you in a couple of days."

As Ash and May left, Olly and Cynthia looked at each other.

"Thank goodness they're gone." Cynthia said.

"Hey, Cynth." Olly said. "Like you've never did anything crazy and impulsive when you were younger."

"I never proposed to someone in the freakin woods." Cynthia exploded.

"How old are you anyway?"

"25."

"You fancy a walk back through the woods?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, a thrilling prospect for you today, live from Starburst Island, we have Gary Oak facing off against Elektra Drake in a thrilling matchup. The grandson of Samuel Oak battles the daughter of former Hoenn Elite Four leader Morgan Drake, in what will surely please the fans. This battle is going to take place on a water battlefield, and will surely test these firey hot trainers to the limit."

"Go Gary!" Misty shouted. "Beat that f*****g s**gs head in."

"Easy, Misty." Brock said.

"Yeah, you're spoiling it for the rest of us." Max protested.

"If there is anyone here who is sick of hearing the rules of battle, I'm sorry, but here they again. Each trainer can use three Pokemon. Match is over when none can battle and substitutions allowed, now let's get this show on the road!"

Elektra stood opposite Gary, with a cool indifference. She reached for a Pokeball, and threw it.

"Ludicolo, it's time."

Elektra sent out Ludicolo.

"A Ludicolo!" Gary exclaimed. "I choose you, Tangrowth."

Gary threw his own Pokeball, and sent Tangrowth out.

"Begin!"

"Ludicolo, Rain Dance."

Ludicolo started to dance around, causing the crowd to moan and cheer at the same time, as rain fell to the ground.

"Tangrowth, Sleep Powder."

Tangrowth fired a blue powder at Ludicolo. However, due to the rain, it was cancelled out long before getting close to Ludicolo.

"Use Vine Whip!"

Tangrowth sent several vines at Ludicolo.

"Knock them away with Flail."

Ludicolo started to wave its arms around, knocking the vines away, and annoying Gary further.

"How about a Giga Drain."

Ludicolo sent tendrils of green energy at Tangrowth, trapping it.

"Fight back with Ancient Power."

Tangrowth managed to conjure up several small rocks, which crashed into Ludicolo, knocking it away, and freeing Tangrowth.

"Ludicolo, use Blizzard."

Ludicolo sent a freezing cold wind at Tangrowth, freezing it in its place.

"Chilling stuff from Ludicolo to stop Tangrowth. Now what can Elektra do to take advantage of the moment?"

Elektra thought for a moment, before giving an order.

"Hyper Beam."

Ludicolo was quick in charging up the beam of light, and blasting the frozen Tangrowth.

The only noticeable effect though, was that the ice melted, and Tangrowth was freed.

"And now Ludicolo is unable to move."

"Tangrowth, Sludge Bomb."

Tangrowth launched a poweful ball of poison at Ludicolo, knocking it down.

"And finish with Aerial Ace."

The crowd gasped in shock, as Tangrowth charged at Ludicolo and slammed several vines into it, knocking it out.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle. Tangrowth is the winner."

The crowd cheered Tangrowth, who took a bow.

Elektra recalled Ludicolo. "Thank you, old friend."

She took up another Pokeball.

"Murkrow, it's time."

Murkrow appeared to booes from the crowd. It appeared to not be a popular Pokemon. Probably due to the whole conception of being unlucky.

"Good thing I didn't use Absol." Gary heard Elektra mutter.

* * *

"Heracross, use Close Combat." Ash ordered.

Heracross went for Clefable, limbs flailing.

"Jump out of the way, and use Metronome."

Clefable jumped backwards, and started to wave its fingers.

Ash held his breath, knowing that anything could happen. However, when Clefable started weakly flapping around, he exhaled with relief.

"Splash." He grinned. "Fury Swipes."

Heracross flew close to Clefable, and started to attack it with it's beating wings, knocking Clefable around.

"And use Focus Horn."

"What!" May shouted, as Heracross looked at Ash with confusion.

"I mean, Mega Horn, followed up by Focus Punch." Ash said, rubbing his head. He had suddenly started to sweat again.

"Are you okay?" May asked, as Ash started to cough.

"Fine." He croaked. "I think I might be suffering a recurrence of that virus."

May instantly had a look of concern on her face.

"Sit down." She ordered.

Ash flopped to the ground, next to Pikachu and Gible.

* * *

"Murkrow, use Drill Peck."  
Murkrow started to spin, and flew at Tangrowth.

"Reflect."

Tangrowth put up a barrier to block it. Murkrow was momentarily stunned as it crashed into it

"Slam."

Tangrowth jumped into Murkrow, knocking it into the water. Murkrow flailed in the water, trying to get out.

"Pull it out with Vine Whip." Gary said, not wanting to see Murkrow hurt itself.

Tangrowth sent several vines into the water, and pulled Murkrow out, placing it gently on the platform.

The crowd burst into applause, at the act of sportsmanship.

"Thank you." Elektra said.

"No problem." Gary replied. He thought he could hear someone shouting swear words at him from the crowds, but ignored them.

"Murkrow, Dark Pulse."

"Leaf Storm."

Murkrow sent several orbs of dark energy at Tangrowth, who responded with a powerful blast of leaves. The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, and passed through. Murkrow sqawked in pain, as leaves sliced all over it's body. Tangrowth shuddered as it was engulfed by the darkness.

Both Pokemon glared at each other, before falling to the ground in the middle of the battlefield.

"Both Tangrowth and Murkrow are unable to battle."

The crowd cheered Tangrowth, as Gary recalled it. Murkrow received some small smatterings of applause, as it was recalled.

"It was quite a time, since I was put in a hole like this." Elektra remarked. "However, can you beat the heat?"

"There is nothing you have that can beat me." Gary replied.

"Want to bet? Salamence, it's time."

Gary quietly swore under his breath, as the large dragon appeared.

"I had to open my big mouth." He said. "Blastoise, go!"

* * *

Ash awoke to Gible licking him.

"Easy. Where's May?"

He looked around, but there was no sign of May, or Pikachu.

"Where did they go?"

Ash got to his feet, feeling unsteady. He reached for his bag, and saw a note on it.

 **Ash, If you wake up, I have gone to get help for you, you were screaming in your sleep. Pikachu is with me, so don't worry. If you read this, stay around for a few hours to give me a chance to get back. Love May.**

Ash folded the note up and put it in his pocket. He could smell May's perfume on it, which reminded him of her.

 _I can't believe she turned me down, but she kinda had a point, as much as I love her, it could have ended up being a stupid decision. I suppose I can take something from that._

Ash looked at Gible, who was trying to bite him for attention.

"Sorry, Gible. You wanna go for a walk?"

Gible looked happy, as Ash got up and started throwing items in the air for Gible to catch.

"Excellent." Ash called, before thinking what attacks Gible might know besides Flamethrower. "Errrr, use Sandstorm."

Gible kicked the ground several times, sending a typhoon of sand into the air.

"Not quite." Ash said, noting mentally that it looked like a combination of Sand Attack and Sandstorm. "But a good effort."

"Now, how about a Bite." Ash called, as he threw a twig lightly at Gible, who bit down on it with relish. Ash heard the twig snap from a few meters away.

Ash took his dusty Pokedex out and pointed it at Gible, trying to find out what other attacks it might now. He hadn't used Dexter since he had finished his Sinnoh journey.

He scanned through the attacks, and saw Dragon Rage.

"Gible, Dragon Rage."

Gible opened its huge mouth and fired a powerful blast of white fire at nothing in particular. It only lasted for a second though, before fading.

"Wow." Ash said, stroking Gible's fin. "You have got potential. And I want to help you reach yours."

Gible smiled.

* * *

"Blastoise is facing a larger than normal Salamence."

"It's nothing." Gary yelled. "Use Blizzard."

Blastoise used the same attack as Ludicolo had used earlier, and tried to land a super effective hit on Salamence.

"Dodge."

Salamence lazily flew out of the way, avoiding the ice.

"Hyper Beam."

Salamence blasted Blastoise with a powerful orange beam, that put it on its back.

"Blastoise." Gary said, weakly. "Try to get up."

Blastose struggled. Salamence landed on the ice, and started to recover its energy.

 _It's saving its energy to try and launch another powerful attack that would finish Blastoise off. Blastoise can't move. I have to do something, but what?_

"Return." Gary shouted, holding Blastoise's Pokeball up.

Blastoise was recalled.

 _I have just the Pokemon to use, as well. I am so glad I swapped Magmortar for it yesterday._

"I choose you, Kingdra."

Gary sent out his Kingdra.

"Bite me." He said to Elektra.

"Good idea." She replied. "Salamence, Crunch."

Salamence flew at Kingdra, fangs bared.

"Dive."

Kingdra avoided the attack, by hiding underwater.

"Surface, and use Smokescreen."

Kingdra came back up and fired a blast of black smoke at Salamence, lowering it's accuracy.

 _That should take care of Hyper Beam._

The crowd held it's breath, as Salamence swooped over the surface of the water, missing Kingdra completely.

"Dragonbreath."

Kingdra fired a blast of green energy at Salamence, causing a high amount of damage.

"Salamence, you might not be able to see Kingdra properly, but you can smell it." Elektra ordered. "Here's a better idea, use Hyper Beam on the surface of the water."

Salamence fired the attack along the surface of the water, creating a huge wave, which threw Kingdra out of the water and onto the ice.

 _Crap, now Kingdra is helpless. Oh well, if I recall Kingdra, I'll look like a dork, so let's put everything into one last attack._

"Hyper Beam."

Kingdra looked at the grounded Salamence, and used the powerful attack, to score a direct hit on the much large opponent. Salamence was hurt by the attack, but had survived.

And now Kingdra really was helpless.

"Salamence, use Body Slam."

Salamence flew into the air, and hovered over Kingdra for a few minutes, before flopping to the ice, nearly crushing Kingdra. Kingdra fainted.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner."

 _Sorry, buddy._

Gary recalled Kingdra. He felt drained. There was no way that he could beat Salamence, even though Blastoise was his most powerful Pokemon.

"We can do this." He said, with a clear lack of confidence. "Blastoise, I choose you."

The crowd cheered, as Blastoise appeared, trying to raise Gary's spirit. It wasn't working.

* * *

Ash had been waiting for what seemed like hours.

May and Pikachu were nowhere to be seen. It was starting to get dark, and he was cold.

"Let's get back, Gible." Ash said, as he took a Pokeball from his belt. "Sceptile, I choose you."

Ash sent out his Sceptile.

"Sceptile, can you take a quick look around the trees for May and Pikachu?"

"Sceptile."

Ash's Pokemon jumped into the trees, and started to run around.

"Be back in ten minutes!" Ash yelled. He looked at Gible. "We'll be back to the hotel soon, one way or another."

Gible jumped up and down happily.

* * *

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump."

Blastoise fired a powerful torrent of water from the cannons on its shoulders at Salamence.

"Dragonbreath."

Salamence fired a blast of energy at Blastoise, easily cutting through the water, and landing a direct hit on Blastoise, paralyzing it.

"Blastoise is paralyzed, by a crippling attack, and this might end Gary's tournament, even though Kitti is currently beating Mark."

"Blizzard."

Blastoise fired a blast of freezing cold ice at Salamence.

Gary wasn't expecting a hit, but the roar from Salamence proved him wrong. Salamence crashing into the water also gave him a boost.

As it broke to the surface, he could see that one of it's wings had been frozen.

"That might work." Gary exclaimed. "Use Blizzard again, but freeze the water over."

Blastoise slid on the ice, and covered the whole surface in freezing cold ice. Salamence was trapped underneath.

"Use Hyper Beam to break free!" Elektra yelled.

Salamence focused its energy and fired the Hyper Beam at the ice. The ice wasn't quite thin enough to be broken through, and it was reflected back at Salamence, knocking it out, to the shock of the crowd.

* * *

"Did he just plan that?" Misty asked.

"Who knows?" Max replied.

* * *

"Salamence is uanble to battle. Blastoise is the winner."

Gary slumped to his knees. He hadn't deserved to win, but he had.

"Thank you Blastoise." He said. "I owe you one."

Blastoise nuzzled his shoulder, and picked him up.

Then, the whole crowd was shocked, as Gary started to cry.

"I can't thank you enough." Gary wept into Blastoise's shell. "You were so awesome out there."

"And touching scenes between trainer and Pokemon, as Gary advances to the next round."

The group table flashed up.

 **Gary Oak. Battled 3. Points 6.**

 **Elektra Drake. Battled 3. Points 4.**

 **Mark Meadow. Battled 3. Points 4.**

 **Kitti Summers. Battled 3. Points 3.**

 **Elektra Drake advances on record against Kitti Summers.**

Gary didn't have a clue how it was worked out, but he was through as group winner.

"May I remind you all that the group winner will face a group runner up in the next round, but not from the same group, so let's get over with the final round of matches, before eagerly anticipating the draw."

* * *

Ash charged into the Pokemon Centre. He had been to the hospital, and both hotels to look for May and Pikachu.

"Nurse Joy!" He exclaimed. "Have you seen a girl in here? Average height, brown hair, has a Pikachu with her?"

"No, not for a few days." Joy replied. "I'm sorry."

 _Where is she? I should find Max or someone and ask if they've seen her._

"I'll keep looking." Ash said, breaking away from his thoughts. "Thanks anyway."

He tore out of the Pokemon Centre, and went looking for his friends.

* * *

Her head hurt. She was in so much pain.

She tried to take in her surroundings, but the dried blood in her eyes made it impossible to see anything. She tried to speak, but the bruises on her throat where she had been throttled made it difficult. Her arms were sore, as her manacled wrists were strung from the roof of the cage. She tried to kick her legs, but the pain was excruciating, as one of them balanced limply on the ground.

"I think she's awake." A voice sneered. She couldn't make out whether it was a man or a woman.

"Pathetic. Put her back down under."

May sensed someone coming close to her, and felt a small prick in her arm.

"That'll put her down for a while, until we can get her off the island."

"Why does the boss want her again?"

"Who cares."

This was the last May heard, before she fell back into the dream world.

"Pika!"

"Quiet!"

"Should we keep the Pikachu?"

"Toss it. We have no need for it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. So clearly not Team Rocket then.**

 **Wonder if Ash is ever going to get a break in this story? Will he be reunited with Pikachu and May? Will Gary regain some confidence? Will Brock and Max do more in the next chapter? And what happened between Olly and Cynthia in the woods? Will I stop coming up with questions? Will they be answered in the next chapter?**

 **The grouping system is probably the worst thought out in the history of poorly thought out ideas, but you know, it kinda works, so if it ain't broke.**

 **It seems that May is more sensible than Ash, but how will he cope in the next few chapters? Especially with his battle in the next chapter.**

 **I don't know if anyone has worked it out yet, but the battles and the side events take place on a different time scale, so hours might have passed while the battle is only half done.**

 **Lot of love for Ash's Gible on the reviews. It seems to be a combination of Togepi and Snorunt in its behaviour.**

 **Anyone ever noticed that Garchomp is the only one of the five psuedo legendaries that doesn't learn Hyper Beam naturally? Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence and Metagross do, but not Garchomp. Weird**

 **Thanks for everything. The people who are constantly reviewing must be the best bunch of reviewers on here. Not only reviewing but wishing me well in my time of sadness.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review here.**


	23. Chapter 23

23\. Showdown

Chapter 23. Showdown.

* * *

 _Summary. May didn't accept Ash's proposal, but still went to look for help for him when he became sick. A decision that might have cost her something dear. Gary made it through to the next round._

* * *

"No, I haven't seen her." Max replied.

"Sorry." Brock said.

"Nada." Gary answered.

"Nope." Misty remarked.

Ash crashed to the ground. "Where could she be then?"

"Who knows?"

Ash jumped up. "I have to go look for her!"  
"Ash, you have a battle later!" Max yelled after him.

"I don't care."

"Honestly." Brock remarked. "Let's go help him."

* * *

Ash and co searched the forest. Max had sent out his Sceptile and Gardevoir to help look. Ash had his own Sceptile and Heracross out. Gary had sent Fearow out, while Brock was using Steelix to look over the trees. Misty had Gyarados doing the same thing.

"This is hopeless." Max said. "We're looking for a Kyogre in the ocean."

"I never realised how large this forest is." Gary remarked.

"Who cares!" Ash practically screamed. "We have to find May."

"Ash." Brock said, sternly grabbing him by the shoulders. "We will find her. Now head over to the stadium, and if we find her or Pikachu, we'll get a message to you."

"All right." Ash replied, reluctantly. "Sceptile, return."

* * *

"After much delay, we finally have the battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Olly Lowe of Twinleaf Town. This battle will decided the winner of the group. Olly has already qualified, but has not been confirmed as group winner, while Ash can win the group, or not qualify at all. This is going to be taking place on a rock battlefield, and as usual trainers can use three Pokemon. The match is over when all three of a single trainer's Pokemon have fainted."

"Toxicroak, begin." Olly said, calmly sending out the blue frog like Pokemon.

Ash grinned, but then stopped. He missed Pikachu's presence on his shoulder, and as much as Gible being there helped, it wasn't the same. He still knew how to counter Toxicroak though

"Torkoal, I choose you."

"Toxicroak vs Torkoal. Begin."  
Olly looked at the rocks.

"Torkoal, Flamethrower."

Torkoal opened its mouth and fired a blast of fire at the heat sensitive Toxicroak.

"Use Rock Climb to escape."

Toxicroak backflipped away, and scrabbled up the rocks, avoiding the fire.

"Now jump and use Brick Break."

Toxicroak jumped from the rock, and landed a powerful punch on Torkoal's back.

"Koooaaaaaaallllllll." Torkoal moaned.

"Don't worry." Ash exclaimed.

"Keep pounding away."

Toxicroak punched Torkoal several times.

"Use Heat Wave."

Torkoal sent a burst of hot air from it's shell that engulfed Toxicroak, knocking it back.

"Flamethrower."

Torkoal fired a powerful blast of flames at Toxicroak, knocking it down and out.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle. Torkoal is the winner."

The crowd cheered, as Olly recalled Toxicroak.

"Good attempt, but now it is time for Gallade to take over."

Olly sent out Gallade, who bowed to both Torkoal and the crowd.

"This is about to get interesting."

* * *

"May!" Max shouted.

"Where are you?" Brock yelled.

Gary and Misty heard movement nearby, and a Pikachu walked out of a bush, looking woozy. The lightning mouse looked to have been badly injured as well, sporting several scrapes and bruises.

"Is that...?"

"Pikachu?" Misty said, cautiously.

"Pika." Pikachu replied.

"Where's May?" Max asked, running over.

Pikachu shook its head in shame.

"We have to get Pikachu to Ash." Brock said, as he opened his bag. "Here, have a Hyper Potion."

Brock knelt down next to Pikachu and started to spray it. Pikachu groaned, before running off into the forest. The four trainers followed it.

* * *

"Torkoal, Flamethrower."

"Dodge it, and use Rock Smash."

Gallade flipped away, and brought a blade down on a nearby rock, sending the fragments into Torkoal.

"Torkoal, Body Slam!"

Torkoal charged at Gallade.

"Wait for it, and then use Protect."

Gallade created a bubble of energy that stopped the attack.

"Psycho Cut."

Gallade leapt at Torkoal, and slashed it in the stomach.

"Tooooooooooork."  
"Don't worry." Ash said, as Torkoal burst into tears. "Use Fire Spin."

Torkoal stopped crying long enough to fire a spinning vortex of flames at Gallade, who was trapped.

"Disperse with Night Slash."

Gallade spun around, cutting through the fire.

As it cleared, it found itself face to face with Torkoal.

"Overheat!" Ash yelled.

Torkoal fired a ray of white hot flames into Gallade at close proximity, knocking it down. It wasn't out though.

"The first Overheat is always the strongest, Ash." Olly said. "As well as lowering the special attack. Gallade, use Confusion."

Gallade's eyes started to glow with a blue light, and it threw Torkoal backwards.

"Flamethrower."

Torkoal flopped to its feet, and sent a breat of fire at Gallade.

"Block it."

Gallade crossed the blades on its elbow and blocked the attack.

"Disperse with Night Slash."

Gallade cut through the flames.

"That Gallade really has some ability with the blade."

"Torkoal, Heatwave."

The air got hotter, causing the crowd to sweat. Gallade was wincing from the heat.

"Now use Lave Plume."

The crowd cheered, as Torkoal fired a stream of lava from the crack in its shell, and badly scorched Gallade. Gallade moaned in pain, and started to nurse several burns.

"Finish it off with Body Slam." Ash called, sensing the end of Gallade.

"Close Combat."

Torkoal charged at Gallade and jumped on it, despite the beatings it was taking to the shell and stomach. Gallade was knocked out by the force of the attack.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Torkoal is the winner."

 _No way, and I was worried about this guy._

Ash looked over at Olly who was looking to the sky. He recalled Gallade, before smirking.

"Long time since I was in this position." He said. "Thanks for this, Ash."

"What do you mean?"

"Empoleon, finish this." Olly said, throwing out his Empoleon.

 _Uh oh._

"And Lowe chooses to go with a powerful Empoleon for his last Pokemon. I can't be sure from up here, but that looks to be at least six inches taller than the average Empoleon. It must be at a high level."

Olly smirked. "After you, Ash."

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower."

"Kindly stop it with Hydro Pump."

Empoleon opened its mouth and blasted Torkoal with water, knocking it back into some rocks, and out. All this before Torkoal had had the chance to get the attack out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Empoleon is the winner."

Empoleon slapped its white chest with a wing, before preening.

The crowd cheered the final evolved form of Piplup.

"Thanks Torkoal." Ash muttered.

"Your Torkoal is quite the fighter." Olly remarked.

"Sceptile, I choose you." Ash shouted.

* * *

Pikachu recovered and was leading Brock, Max, Misty and Gary into the woods.

"Where are you taking us?" Misty called, as they burst into a small clearing.

"Oh crap." Brock remarked.

The clearing was not a pretty place. There were several cages left open, and empty. There was the still smouldering remnants of a fire, and several patches of grass looked to be covered in a dark red liquid.

"Is that what I think it is?" Max asked.

"Blood." Gary replied.

* * *

"Ketchum chooses Sceptile to face Empoleon. You can feel the electric tension in the stadium."

"Sceptile, Quick Attack."

Sceptile streaked across the ground towards Empoleon.

"Metal Claw."

Empoleon pirouetted and struck Sceptile with a glowing wing, knocking it away.

"Drill Peck."

Empoleon started to spin, as it charged at Sceptile. The impression was that it was like a drill.

"Sceptile, dodge and use Bullet Seed!"

Sceptile jumped out of the way and fired several seeds from its mouth.

"Keep spinning."

As Empoleon spun, the seeds bounced off.

"Now use Ice Beam."

Empoleon fired a beam of cold ice at Sceptile, who barely dodged.

"Looks like Lowe really has his Empoleon trained for taking on grass types."

Ash grimaced. "Sceptile, use Slam."

"Counter with Aqua Jet."

Sceptile raised its tail and tried to strike Empoleon, who charged into the Forest Pokemon at a high speed.

Sceptile came off worse in the confrontation and was knocked backwards a couple of steps.

"Sceptile, you can do this!" Ash yelled. "Use Leaf Blade."

"Empoleon, kindly use Metal Claw."

* * *

"There's nothing here." Max said, as he kicked one of the cages. All he accomplished was hurting his foot.

"Fearow!" Gary called. "Continue to search the area. They can't have got far."

Brock had Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty was stood next to him.

"You guys have the best Pokemon for searching, so carry on. We'll get Pikachu to Ash."

"Fine." Gary said, as Max's Gardevoir floated by. "Good luck."

Brock and Misty started to sprint off.

A few minutes later, Gardevoir started to pick something up.

"Gardevoir feels something!" Max exclaimed.

"Let's get after whatever it is!"

"Right."

Max and Gary chased after Gardevoir.

* * *

The wing and the blade combined. Sparks flew as both Pokemon tried to gain the upper hand.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed at close range."

Sceptile fired a barrage of seeds into Empoleons face.

"Use Hydro Pump at close range."

Empoleon hit Sceptile in the face with a powerful blast of water, knocking it back.

"Now follow up with Drill Peck."

Empoleon started to spin and flew at Sceptile. Sceptile howled as it took the super effective attack.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled. "No!"

"Empoleon, use Ice Beam."

"Dodge it!"

Sceptile managed to recover in time to jump out of the way.

"Sceptile, grab it!"

Sceptile jumped at Empoleon and grasped hold of it.

The crowd gasped.

"Sceptile, use Pound."

"And what does Ketchum have planned against the part steel type Empoleon."

Sceptile repeatedly pounded on Empoleon, who was looking bored at this point.

"Empoleon, Mist."

Empoleon opened its mouth, and created a white fog.

Sceptile was momentarily distracted. Enough to let Empoleon escape.

"Damn!" Ash shouted. "Sceptile, spin around to try and disperse the mist."

Sceptile did so. However, it sent most of the mist at Ash, causing him to have a violent coughing fit.

Olly showed a moment of concern. A moment.

"Empoleon, Drill Peck."

Empoleon burst out of the rapidly vanishing mist, and slammed its beak into Sceptile's back. Sceptile roared in anger, but looked to Ash for guidance.

Ash tried to give Sceptile an order, but to his shock, he couldn't speak.

 _It must be the mist. Damn. How do I let the official know about it. No! Sceptile_

Sceptile was hit by another Drill Peck. And another. And another.

Ash was dismayed at the battering Sceptile was taking.

"Something appears to be wrong, as Ketchum doesn't appear to be giving orders to Sceptile.

"Do you want the battle stopped?" The referee asked.

Ash frantically nodded, and the referee put his flag up. "This battle is temporarily stopped."

Ash tried to find some water.

"Are you okay?" Olly asked.

Ash shook his head.

"What's the matter. Do you need a doctor?" The referee asked.

Ash mimed drinking some water.

"He needs water." Olly yelled. "Get him some."

 _Why is he doing this? Surely he could take advantage of this._

* * *

"Pi Pi Pi Pi."  
"We're almost there." Brock gasped.

"Just a little further!" Misty said.

Max and Gary followed Gardevoir through the forest. They eventually arrived at something that looked like a very crudely built dock.

"What is this place?" Max muttered, as they heard footsteps.

They quickly hid, and saw a pair of heavy work boots walk by.

"Do we have a confirmed time of arrival yet?"

"They will be here in an hour."

"Let's hope none of the prisoners wake up before then."  
"If they do, then we will have to put them down."

Max and Gary gasped.

"I love this job sometimes."

"We have to stop them." Max whispered. "Do you have your Pokemon with you?"

"Yeah." Gary replied. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Let's rush them." Max said.

"Fine."

Gary and Max burst out behind the people.

"What did you do with my sister?" Max yelled, angrily.

The people turned around slowly. One was a tall black man, wearing a long white coat, and had long blond hair. The other was an average sized woman with short brown hair.

"Who are you?" Both parties demanded at the same time.

"We are nobodies." The man replied.

"People who see us usually end up dead."

"Really." Gary replied, a sinking feeling engulfing him.

* * *

Ash had managed to get some of his voice back after drinking water.

"Thanks for the break." He croaked to the referee.

"No problem."

The crowd cheered, as Ash climbed back into his area.

"Resume."

"Sceptile, Solar Beam."

Sceptile charged up sunlight.

"Empoleon, use Rain Dance to slow it down."

Empoleon started to do a weird little dance that took the sunlight away, and made it rain.

Sceptile grunted as it tried to charge up the attack.

"Ice Beam."

Empoleon fired a beam of ice at Sceptile, who finally managed to send the Solar Beam at Empoleon in exchange.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena and exploded, showering the two battlers with smoke and ash.

"What is happening out there?"

* * *

Brock, Misty and Pikachu arrived at the stadium, and managed to get in without a hitch.

"We are almost..." Misty gasped.

"Here." Brock panted.

* * *

The smoke cleared, and both Sceptile and Empoleon were still standing. Sceptile looked exhausted. Empoleon was showing signs of being hurt, but still looked fit.

"Both Pokemon are still able to continue, but how much more can Sceptile take. For an entirely different reason, how much can Empoleon?"

Sceptile tried to look intimidating, but failed. It then jumped up again and started to glow with a green light.

"Overgrow has been activated, so Sceptile must be trying to save up its energy for one last attack."

Sceptile looked at Ash, before looking at Empoleon.

"Sceptile. Now might be a good time to go for it with all your power." Ash said. "We were working on this, but use Frenzy Plant."

The crowd weren't that shocked, as Sceptile slammed its fists into the ground, and sent several thorny bushes at Empoleon.

"Block it."

As the plants surrounded Empoleon, there was a huge amount of dust kicked up, obscuring the vision of the crowd.

* * *

"You don't scare us." Max yelled, as he reached for a Pokeball.

"The kid wants to play tough." The man muttered, as he took one of his own.

"Fine by us." The woman replied. "Purugly, go."

"Solrock, battle."

Max and Gary looked at each other.

"Electivire, go."

"I choose Hitmonchan."

* * *

"No way!" Ash screamed, before bursting into a coughing fit.

Empoleon hadn't been hurt by the Frenzy Plant at all. It was blocking it, with its wings holding the roots at bay.

"Empoleon defends against the attack with almost arrogant ease."

"Hyper Beam." Olly ordered.

Empoleon shrugged the plants away, and fired an energy beam of pure orange light at Sceptile, knocking it out.

* * *

"No!" Misty said, as the Forest Pokemon crashed to the ground.

Pikachu jumped off Brock's shoulder and raced towards the arena.

* * *

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Empoleon is the winner."

Ash recalled Sceptile.

"Thanks buddy, you were awesome."

He was shocked when Olly started applauding Sceptile, along with the rest of the crowd.

"A courageous fighter."

 _Now who do I use? It has to be Heracross._

"I choose you, Hera..."

"Pikapi."

 _Huh._

Pikachu jumped into the arena, and into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, happily. "Your timing is awesome."

Pikachu glared at Empoleon, and jumped into the arena.

"Pikachu vs Empoleon. Begin!"

* * *

"Hitmonchan, use Mach Punch on Purugly."

"Electivire, use Thunderpunch on Solrock."

Electivire weaved around the Solrock and landed a powerful punch on it backed by electricity.

"Purugly, use Psywave on Hitmonchan."

Purugly launched several psychic waves at Hitmonchan and knocked it out.

"Solrock, use Rock Slide on Electivire."

Solrock kicked several rocks at the yellow and black Pokemon. Electivire looked angry.

"Thunderbolt."

"Deflect with Psychic."

Solrock knocked it away with a blast of energy.

"Solrock."

"Purugly."

"Both use Hyper Beam."

The two Pokemon combined their attacks to knock Electivire out.

"Now get the hell out of here." The man snapped.

"Never!" Max yelled, as he reached for another Pokeball.

"Max!" Gary snapped. "Leave it. We can't beat them, so we might as well get out of here."

"But..."

"Now." Gary said, dragging Max away by the collar.

"You bastard." Max screamed. "You fuckin..."

Gary clamped his hand over Max's mouth. "Shut up." He muttered. "This is a tactical retreat."

He removed his hand. "We wait until they go on, and then we have Fearow follow them. We then attack with all our Pokemon when they least expect it."

"Who are they?"

"Mercenaries." Gary replied, grimly. "Capture people or Pokemon for a price. But who would want May to be captured. This is assuming they even took May."

"Who else would it be?" Max asked, as he sent Hitmonchan back out to heal its wounds.

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu charged up electricity and launched it at Empoleon.

"Block it with Metal Claw."

Ash groaned, as Empoleon deflected the attack into the ground. It wasn't the first time trainers had used this trick to counter electricity, and he still hadn't found a way around it.

"Quick Attack."

Pikachu charged at Empoleon.

"Dodge, and use Hydro Pump."

Empoleon spun away and blasted a powerful torrent of water at Pikachu.

"Run up it, and use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu covered itself in electricity and charged up the water.

"Switch to Ice Beam."

The water suddenly turned to ice, and Pikachu ended up slipping down. The electricity faded away.

"Hydro Pump."

Empoleon fired a more water at Pikachu.

"Split it with Iron Tail."

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light, and it split through the water.

"Now use Thunder."

Pikachu finally managed to land a hit on Empoleon, who shook it off. Barely.

"Awesome Pikachu, now use Thunderbolt."

* * *

Fearow came back to alert Max and Gary that a seaplane was approaching.

"That must be for the mercs." Gary said. "We should go now."

* * *

"Block with Metal Claw."

"I expected that. Follow up with Volt Tackle."

As Empoleon deflected the attack into the ground, Pikachu covered itself in electricity again and charged.

"Protect."

Empoleon covered itself in a blue bubble, and watched as Pikachu bounced off.

"That looked painful."

"Now might be a good time to use Brine."

Empoleon fired a howling tornado of water at Pikachu, which caused a tremendous amount of damage.

"As you may know, Brine does more damages the more badly hurt the foe is."

Ash winced, as Pikachu cried out in pain.

 _Come on. Come on. There must be something I can do._

"I think Pikachu has had enough." Olly remarked. "Finish it off with Hyper Beam."

Empoleon opened its beak, and fired a blast of powerful orange energy.

"Pikachu! Dooooooodge ittttttttttttttt!" Ash shouted, hoping that Pikachu could hear him.

* * *

"I thought I told you two to go."

"Now you must suffer the consequences."

Max and Gary couldn't believe it. All their Pokemon had been defeated, at the same time.

The man held up a small device. "Clever, huh. Instantly faints any Pokemon within a thirty yard radius."

"Damn." Gary said.

"Ready for a ride." The woman sneered, as she escorted them on board the seaplane, where they found..

"May!" Max yelled, as he ran over to her. "What did you do to her?"

"She resisted." The woman replied, as Max and Gary took in the badly beaten May.

"Bitch." Max snarled. "I'm going to see you die one day, and I'm going to laugh."

"Vice versa." The woman replied.

* * *

"We can't see a thing because of the smoke."

"Pikachu." Ash said, weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Pikapi."

 _What the...?_

"Yes!" Ash cried, as Pikachu jumped out of the smoke. "Did you rememeber that trick with Drake's Dragonite all those years ago in the Orange Islands?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Okay then." Ash said, as the crowd started chanting Pikachu's name. "Let's finish this match off. Use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu charged at Empoleon who was struggling to move after the Hyper Beam. It started to cover itself in electricity, slowly at first, but eventually creating enough to make Pikachu seem twice as large.

Olly actually started to look worried, but then, as Empoleon started to move again, he grinned.

"Protect."

The crowd groaned, as Pikachu slammed into the barrier and was forced backwards.

"Not going to work." Olly taunted. "Empoleon, Hydro Pump."

Empoleon fired a powerful torrent of water at Pikachu, who took the full force of the attack.

"This is getting tense, as either Pikachu or Empoleon could be defeated at any second."

Ash looked at Empoleon. It was getting exhausted. Not from the attacks it was taking, but what it was giving out. If he could just land one powerful hit, then the battle could be over. However, Pikachu didn't look in much better condition.

"All or nothing." Olly said. "Aqua Jet."

 _Fine then._

"Volt Tackle."

Ash could see it in slow motion. Pikachu covering itself in electricity and charging at the oncoming Empoleon.

 _This has to be it!_

* * *

"You won't get away with this." Max yelled, as he tried to break his rope.

"Save it." The man answered. "We already have."

As the plane accelerated away from the Island, Gary felt a sense of closure. They had lost, and the mercs had won.

"What the hell is that?" The pilot asked, surprised.

Gary forced his eyes open, and saw two large black shapes cavorting in the sky. He recognised them immediately.

"Ram them!" The woman ordered.

"What?" Max shouted. "You can't, those are innocent Pokemon."  
The woman backhanded him, shutting him up.

May started to twitch.

"Priority number one is waking up." The man remarked. "Slam those bloody Pokemon out of the way."

"Of course, sir." The pilot replied. "At once."

* * *

Ash felt the wind rustle through his hair, as Pikachu and Empoleon met with a sickening crunch. The impact kicked up enough dust to blind Ash temporarily.

 _What's happening?_

* * *

"We're going down, Mayday, mayday."

"Get off the bastard radio." The man snapped. "You'll have the whole Island out here."

"But we're going to crash."

"I don't give a shit, now put that radio down, or I will kill you right here right now."

The pilot reluctantly dropped the radio.

As Gary heard it smash, he could only picture the face of the Pokemon that had brought the plane down.

 _Garchomp!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes. ?**

 **The conclusion of the groups will be in the next chapter, as well as what happened to the plane. Some of you might be able to guess, but the answers will be revealed soon.**

 **Will Ash win? Will Gary, May and Max survive? Why were two Garchomp there?**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and to the people wishing me well.**

 **Don't forget to review, and also vote in the poll.**


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Commencement

Chapter 24. Commencement.

* * *

 _Summary. Despite two early victories, Ash found Olly's Empoleon a hard Pokemon to overcome in battle, ultimately leading to a close fought showdown against Pikachu in the decider. Meanwhile, Gary, Max and May were taken off the Island by sea plane, but they were sort of saved by two Garchomp._

* * *

The plane seemed to be breaking apart.

"Let us go!" Gary shouted, hoping that the mercs would see sense.

No such luck.

"Yeah right."

"Come on man." Max yelled, as May chose the opportunity to come round.

"Why are we falling?"

"You don't want to know." Max replied, as the side of the plane was ripped away.

* * *

"We are still unable to see the battlefield, and whether or not these two powerful Pokemon are able to battle or not is open to debate. If the smoke doesn't clear in the next five minutes, the referee might have to call a draw."

Ash paced around his area, irritated. He couldn't see what Olly was doing.

Finally the smoke cleared, and the crowd applauded.

Both Pikachu and Empoleon were knocked out.

The referee put his flag up.

"Both Pikachu and Empoleon are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Ash slumped back in relief, before jumping down to check if Pikachu was okay.

"Thanks, Pikachu." He said, picking it up.

"Pikapi, Pikachupikapikapikachuchupika."

Olly had jumped down, and was checking on his Empoleon, who was managing to get up.

"Thanks for having faith in me." Olly said, as Empoleon nibbled his shoulder. "You really have got a lot stronger since the day I took you as a scared little Piplup. I'm proud of you."

Ash hugged Pikachu and Gible close to him.

"Well done Ash." Olly said, coming close. "Not many trainers have knocked out my Empoleon in recent years, and I thank you for a good battle."

Olly recalled his Empoleon, and walked out, without waiting for the table to come up.

 **Olly Lowe. Battled 3. Points 7.**

 **Ash Ketchum. Battled 3. Points 5.**

 **Lullaby Jackson. Battled 3. Points 4.**

 **Carlos Rui. Battled 3. Points 0.**

Ash pumped his fist, before running out to try and meet up with May.

* * *

 _I never thought I'd die this way. I always wanted to die in Ash's arms, after he told me he loved me._

May was trying to her bonds free, but to no avail. She could see that Max and Gary were trying to do the same thing, but it was no good.

"Goodbye Max." She called, as the wind ripped cuts open on her face.

"Bye Sis." Max said. "I love you."

Gary grinned. "No one is about to die."

"What?"

A clawed hand reached into the plane and grabbed May's seat ripping it out.

The same thing happened to Gary and Max.

"What's happening?" Max shouted.

"It's the Garchomp!"

"What Garchomp?"

* * *

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Ash said, bitterly upset.

"We could only find Pikachu." Brock replied, gesturing to the yellow mouse asleep in Ash's arms.

"No." Ash said. "Then she really must be gone."

"Don't think like that." Misty said, reassuringly. "Gary and Max are on the case right now. And I'm sure they are in complete control of the situation."

* * *

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Max screamed, as his seat was dragged across the sky by one of the Garchomp.

"What about the mercs?" Gary shouted, as the two Garchomp managed to pull the three trainers away.

"Screw 'em." Max replied, as he watched the plane crash into the sea.

"What's going on?" May wondered.

"I'll tell you if we survive."

* * *

Ash couldn't focus long enough to think about the tournament. Now he was through, all he wanted to do was look for May. He had dragged Pidgeot and Noctowl out of the PC and was ready to go look for her.

* * *

Max could sort of tell that one of the Garchomp was male and one was female. The male was dragging him and May across the sky, while the female had Gary in her claws. Max might have enjoyed the flight if he hadn't been tied to a seat.

* * *

Ash saw a pillar of smoke out on the ocean, while he was scanning the forest. He gestured for Pidgeot to fly over and check it out.

* * *

"Owww!" Max complained, as the Garchomp dropped the seats to the ground, before landing.

"Garchomp!" Someone said.

Max, May and Gary could see a very familiar face.

"Cynthia?" Gary muttered.

"Hello all." Cynthia replied. "I trust you are well."

"We're tied to aeroplane seats in the middle of a forest, and my sister looks badly beaten." Max said, angrily. "Well is not the word."

"I noticed." Cynthia replied, dryly. "Do you want some help?"

"Please." Gary answered. "Are they your Garchomp?"

"One of them is." Cynthia replied, looking at the two Garchomp playing together in the sky. "Anyway, I'll get you out."

Cynthia slipped a knife from her coat pocket, and cut through the ropes. Max and Gary gratefully fell to the ground.

"That's a relief." Gary muttered, as he tried to rub some feeling back into his arms.

Cynthia then moved the seat holding May up and cut through them with more care.

"So we get banged on the ground, and..."

"You aren't badly hurt." Cynthia snapped. "We have to get your sister to the hospital."

"You go with her." Gary said. "Give me your Pokeballs and I'll get your Pokemon."

"Thanks Gary." Max said, as he helped Cynthia pick May up.

"Garchomp, get down here." Cynthia ordered. One of the Garchomp flew down and landed next to Cynthia. "Sorry for snapping at you, sweetie, but can you take this girl over to the hospital?"

Garchomp nuzzled her shoulder, before laying down on the ground. Max and Cynthia place May on her back and watched Garcomp take to the sky.

Cynthia then whistled, and the other Garchomp came flying down.

"Follow my Garchomp, and I'll take you back to your trainer later."

* * *

"Honestly!" The doctor muttered. "Can I go one day without having one of your gang in here?"

"Excuse me?" Max snapped, and would probably have attacked the doctor if Cynthia hadn't stopped him with a hand.

"Look, we came to you because you are the best equipped place on the Island, and you are possibly the best doctor on the Island."

Max could see the doctor swell at Cynthia's words.

"I was going to take a look at her anyway."

"Thank you." Cynthia replied. "Much appreciated."

She turned to Max. "Go with your sister, I have to return a Garchomp."

"Thanks." Max replied.

* * *

Cynthia rode her Garchomp over to the hotel, and dismounted on the roof. She recalled her own Garchomp, and put the Pokeball in her coat. The second Garchomp landed and followed her through the door.

She walked down a couple of flights of stairs, and eventually stopped outside a door. Cynthia reluctantly knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. She was waiting for approximately ten seconds, before Olly opened his door.

"Good afternoon." Cynthia said. "I'm bringing your Garchomp back."

"Thanks." Olly replied. "You want to come in?"

"I shouldn't." Cynthia answered, before taking a quick look around. "But I will do."

Olly grinned, as he held the door open for her and his Garchomp.

* * *

Ash ran into the hospital. He had the unusual sensation of racing through the front door.

"What name?" The bored looking receptionist asked.

"I need to see May Maple." Ash yelled.

"Calm down, sir, or I will call security." The receptionist said, pointing at a pair of bored looking Machoke's.

Ash thought about trying to burst in, but decided against it.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Can I see May Maple, she was brought in about an hour ago."

"Of course." The receptionist replied. "Down the hallway to your left."

Ash thanked her before running off again. One of the Machoke stopped him and gestured at a sign that said, "Do not run."

* * *

"After an upsetting start, Ritchie Speed has advanced to the second round, along with Steven Stone. Stone wins the group. Speed places second after his narrow victory over Bryan McBones."

* * *

"Tyson King has won his group and will take his place in the knockout stages, alongside Manuel Goldstone."

* * *

"Montgomery and Mao have reached the knockout stages, leaving the crowd breathless!"

* * *

"Silver Ketchum celebrates as his Dusknoir knocks out Harrison James' Hypno. However, due to other results both are going to the knockout stages."

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Ash asked.

"Well, she was badly beaten up." The doctor replied. "She was strangled, but not enough to kill her. She has a dislocated shoulder, and a mild concussion."

"So in other words, she'll be fine? I thought she was more badly hurt than that."

"A lot of people would have thought that."  
"So basically it's a big middle finger to everyone who thought that she had been beaten to within an inch of her life?"

"Isn't the human body amazing?"

"Sure." Ash replied, in a combination of happiness and disbelief.

"She should be well enough to leave in a few days."

"That's a relief." Ash replied. "Thanks doctor."

"How are you, Mr. Ketchum? I know you were sick recently."

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks." Ash said, looking to get away. He decided to go into May's room, and watch the draw for the next round on TV. He also wanted to try and get the images of the crashed plane out of his head. He had alerted the Island security before coming over to the hospital, and settled in a chair waiting for the draw.

* * *

"Are you ready for the draw?" Gary asked Max, as he gave him his Pokemon back.

"Yes." Max replied, as he jumped on his bed. "I wonder who I'm going to battle next week."

"That's right. There's a five day break before the next round of matches." Gary remarked, as he sat down.

"It's on." Max said, pointing at the TV.

"We now have the draw for the first knockout round of matches in the PCC. Fifty trainers have qualified, only 24 can move on. Remember, the worst winner will be eliminated after this round, so it is important to win as convincingly as possible."

The announcer went on to explain the rules, as quickly as possible.

"That 24 will become 12, that 12 will become 6, that 6 will become 3. Then those 3 trainers will compete in 2 matches each based on the point system employed in the group stage. The top two will reach the final and battle it out again."

"Christ, that is complicated." Gary moaned. "Isn't there a better way?"

"And we have the first name out of the hat. Elias Mao will be facing Cynthia Jacobs."

* * *

Cynthia was watching in Olly's room, and almost spat out whatever she was drinking.

"The son of Lucian." She muttered, in disgust. "That insufferable little weed."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Olly remarked.

"I hate his family with a blinding passion."

"I never liked Lucian." Olly said. "His Bronzong was a pain in the ass. He was the toughest trainer I faced in the Elite Four."

Cynthia gave him a doleful look.

"You weren't in the Elite Four." Olly replied, as Cynthia puched him on the arm lightly.

* * *

"Match three will be Silver Ketchum facing Ritchie Speed."

Silver was watching in one of the bars around the Island.

"Half pint?" He muttered. "No way."

* * *

"Match five will be Paul Reed facing Elektra Drake."

Paul was in one of the designated area, watching the draw. A flicker of disgust passed across his face, before he walked out.

* * *

"Match six will be Tyson King facing Max Maple."

"Aww crap." Max moaned.

"What's up?" Gary asked. "You know him?"

"I saw him battle and beat Ash in the Ever Grande Conference. He has a strong Meowth."

"A strong Meowth?" Gary said. "Are you joking?"

* * *

"Match eight will be Olly Lowe facing Manuel Goldstone."

"At least I'm facing someone who isn't a witless moron." Olly teased Cynthia.

"If you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to feed you to Garchomp."

"And then I'll have to get my Garchomp out, and it'll all end up in a action packed orgy of violence and Land Shark love."

Cynthia calmed down. "Why do you have the ability to irritate the crap out of everyone?"

"The way I am." Olly grinned. "Hell of an advantage in the heat of battle. It causes opponents to lose focus and possibly Pokemon. But hey, you knew that."

Cynthia gave him a dirty look, as she remembered their first battle.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!"

"I'll look at you in whatever way I want to."

"Yeah, but it usually ends up in you telling me that you love me, and..."

"That was alcohol." Cynthia quickly replied.

"That's what they all say."

* * *

"Match fourteen will be Jim Jacobs facing off against Faith Montgomery."

Jim watched the draw, from behind his hands.

"I could have done worse there." He muttered to nobody in particular. "At least it's someone I know."

* * *

"Match seventeen will be Gary Oak versus Mary Clearwater."

"Who?" Gary asked. "I should really do some research."

"I thought that was what you were good at." Max quipped, as he tried to stop Slaking from eating the carpet.

* * *

"Match twenty will be Steven Stone facing Ash Ketchum."

"No!" Ash exclaimed. "I can't believe it."

His shouting woke May up.

"What is it? Where am I?"

"Sorry, May." Ash said, as he switched the TV off. "That was inconsiderate of me."

"You're apologising?" May remarked. "Where is the real Ash and what did you do with him?"

"Ha ha." Ash said, as he walked over. "Are you feeling better?"

"Why are you so concerned?" May asked. "I don't remember you being this nice before."

Ash started to have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean?"

"Well, all that time travelling through Hoenn and Kanto, and you were never this nice to me."

 _What the fu..._

"So you have no idea why I'm being so nice to you?" Ash asked, wearily.

"None at all." May replied.

"You don't remember anything about the last few weeks?"

"Nothing at all."

Ash was confused.

"May, we've been dating for the past three weeks. You've been helping me train for the PCC, and..."

May looked at him with disgust.

"You wish, Ketchum. I wouldn't bother with you."

Ash's ego shrivelled up and went to hide in the corner.

"If you thought that making stuff up and telling it to me, when I can't remember what has happened is going to work, then you really have lost the plot."

May suddenly burst out laughing.

"And the look on your face is killing me." She laughed even louder. "Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist doing that."

"So you haven't lost your memory then?" Ash replied, annoyed.

"Sorry, Ash." May said, still laughing. "You just look so cute when you are clueless, and that made my day."

Ash felt himself go red with anger. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" He yelled.

May quickly looked ashamed. "I was just having a joke."

Ash looked at the face of the girl he had come to fall in love with, before forcing himself to speak.

"I really thought I had lost you." He started to say. "When I awoke and you weren't there, it was scary. When you didn't show up, it was worrying. When none of my friends had seen you, it was the most worried I've ever been. I was worrying throughout my battle, and that was probably what stopped me from winning. It wasn't that I was worried, it was more frightened. I was frightened that I wouldn't be able to tell you I loved you, I was frightened that I wouldn't ever be able to look in your eyes again, and see the soul of the girl that I love. I was worried that you would be gone forever."

Ash sat on the bed next to May.

"I love you May, and nothing you say will change that. However, I don't like it when you mess with my mind."

May was close to tears at the words coming out of her boyfriends mouth.

"I can only say sorry so many times." She said, quietly. "It was a rotten thing to do, and you didn't deserve it."

Ash looked slightly mollified.

"I really won't try that again." May admitted. "I'm not that stupid to risk losing you over something as moronic as that."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Ash admitted. "Any idea who might want to kidnap you?"

"No." May replied. "But it'd have to be someone who really hates me, someone evil, someone terrible. An evil, unsympathetic emotionless monster."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Vermillion City.

"What do you mean she escaped." The altered voice said over the phone. The one remaining mercenary gulped.

"We can only apologise. It appears that there were complications."

"I didn't pay you a hundred grand for complications, now make sure that you get her."

"But Nightfall and Sunlight are dead."

"Then, recruit some new talent." The altered voice snapped. Even though it was mechanised, the merc could hear the anger and the poison directed at him.

"As you wish. It may take time to find someone capable of doing the job."

"It is very important that I get her as quickly as possible, so either give the fifty grand back, or get it done."

The merc looked at his scrambling equipment, trying to pinpoint a location for the caller. All he was getting was that it was coming from Hoenn.

"How are things in Hoenn?" He asked, pleasantly.

"You little rat. I will crush you if you try to find out where or who I am."

"Start squeezing then. I'm in a different region, and you don't know who I am."

"Wrong sugarplum. I know exactly who you are. Zane Montone, aka Monolith. If you think you can escape me, then I will hunt you down and feed you to my cool Cacturne."

"So you own a Cacturne." Zane replied. "Narrows it down." He had a hunch. "Not many trainers will touch that ugly bastard."

"How dare you insult my gorgeous Cacturne. I should pound on you till you bleed, you big bully. Don't cry Cacturne, darling. The jerk who insulted you will soon be no more."  
"Are you a man or a woman?" Zane asked, curious.

"That would be telling. Now, ciao darling, and to our next meeting."

"We won't be meeting again."

"Wrong, we won't be if you don't do your damn job."

The line went dead, as Zane checked the scrambler. "Narrowed it down to Petalberg City."

Zane lit up a cigarette as he tried to clear his head. He inhaled a few times, before deciding to go and check out the bars for people who might be willing to resort to kidnap for money.

 _Seriously though, why would this client want the Maple girl. Harmless coordinator. She must have royally pissed someone off in order for pay that amount of money. And mercs like Nightfall and Sunlight aren't easy to find._

"I'll think of something, and if all else fails, I'll hunt this bastard down and kill him, and his Cacturne."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Is anyone else confused.**

 **Who would want May captured?**

 **Just the highlights of the next round put in this chapter. There is going to be at least two chapters before the next round starts.**

 **Two words on some of the plot devices used in this chapter. Anime Physics.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It is appreciated.**

 **Don't forget to review. Please!**


	25. Chapter 25

25\. Light Of My Life

Chapter 25. Light Of My Life.

* * *

 _Summary. Gary, Max and May were saved by the two Garcomp owned by Cynthia and Olly. Ash was reunited with May, and discovered that he would face Steven Stone in the next round._

* * *

"Can't believe I got saddled with facing Steven." Ash said to himself. "I mean I wanted to battle him, but he destroyed Ritchie earlier in the tournament."

Pikachu and Gible came to him, and hugged him.

"Do you guys think I can do this?" Ash asked.

"Pika."

"Gible!"

"Well, then." Ash said confidently. "If you think I can do it then, nothing can stop me."

Pikachu cheered. Gible bit him on the elbow, possibly out of affection.

* * *

"Sorry about leaving you in the lurch." Misty said to Gary. "If I'd have known you could have been killed, I wouldn't have left you."

"It's fine." Gary replied. "I'm glad you weren't there, because if you'd have been hurt, I don't know whether or not I would have been able to forgive myself."

Misty gave Gary a playful smile. "I'd still rather have been backing you up."

"I'd like to have you behind me any day of the week." Gary then smirked. "Actually, I'd rather have you in front of me, so I had something to focus on."

"So next time you go off, we'll send Brock and Max to warn everyone else?"

"You sound like you almost want something bad to happen."

* * *

May was finally well enough to leave hospital, almost three days after arriving. Her mother and father were there, but there was no sign of Ash.

"We haven't seen him for a while."

* * *

"Lucario, Force Palm." Ash yelled.

Lucario jumped over the hurdle and slammed its fist into the target.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel."

Chimchar rolled into a ball and covered itself in fire, before crashing into another target.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail."

Pikachu jumped into the air and slammed its tail into a third target.

"Corphish, Crabhammer."

Corphish charged at a fourth target and smashed one of its claws into it.

"Donphan, Rollout."

Donphan curled into a ball and knocked a fifth target over.

Ash watched his Pokemon train, Gible stood by him.

"Are you watching this?" He said, to Gible. "These are some of the Pokemon I caught throughout my journey. My friends."

Ash crouched down.

"Do you want to do some training?"

Gible nodded eagerly.

"Then show me your Flamethrower."

Gible charged into the arena, and sent a wild flamethrower around, burning everything except the target. Lucario, Pikachu and Donphan crashed to the ground under the heat. Corphish and Chimchar looked mildly amused.

"Not quite." Ash said.

* * *

 _"Roserade, use Magical Leaf."_

 _"Not going to work."_

 _"This can't be happening."_

 _The leaves flew over at Charizard who took the attack easily.  
"Flamethrower."_

 _Charizard opened its mouth and covered Roserade in fire. Roserade collapsed to the ground, and was unable to move._

 _"Roserade is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner. The battle is over and the new champion of the Sinnoh region has been decided."_

Cynthia awoke, feeling sick. She was having the bad dream again. She had the dream everytime she encountered the man who was laid next to her.

 _It was bad enough the first time I lost to him. Now I keep repeating it over and over in my dreams. Fate sure can be a bitch._

She remembered the match well. It was four years ago that she had been defeated and lost the title of Sinnoh champion.

 _He started with Luxray against Spiritomb, who won narrowly. Gastrodon then beat his Luxray. Toxicroak defeated Gastrodon and Milotic, before being knocked out by Lucario. Then came out his Garchomp who defeated Lucario and inflicted heavy damage on my own Garcomp. He then sent Empoleon out to deal with Garchomp, and then Charizard to stop Roserade. Four long years, and I still can't forget it. He waltzes into my life, I initially decided not to let him in, but he breakes through my defences with his charm. Then I hate myself for the next six months. God, I need help._

Cynthia felt something tickle her back as she held the covers to her chest.

"Good morning."

She forced herself to look in his eyes.

"I really need to talk to you."

"Having nightmares again?"

 _How the...?_

"How do you know about that?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep." Olly grinned. "You were saying things like, This can't be happening, and, Battle dance."  
 _My battle cry._

"You have a bad effect on me." Cynthia admitted. "Everytime I encounter you, I just keep remembering the time you beat me."

"Your brother beat you." Olly pointed out. "You don't have nightmares about that."

"But I'm not sure whether I love my brother or not." Cynthia replied. "I mean.."

"I know what you meant." Olly replied. "You can't decide whether you are in love with me or not?"

"It sounds pathetic." Cynthia admitted. "I like you, but I just can't get over that day four years ago."

Olly looked hurt.

"I'm not wanting to upset you or anything, but..."

Olly sat up, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, take a day to decide if you think you can handle me. If you think you can't, then I'll do my best to keep out of your way. If you can, then meet me at the send off tonight."

"The send off?"

"Am I the only one who knows about this?" Olly asked, exasperated. "There's a party tonight, to celebrate the trainers who didn't make it through. You know, open bar, food, karaoke, stuff like that."  
"Isn't that a bit lame?"

"Nah, I'm going for the open bar, and to cheer my two buddies who didn't make it through."

"Magnanimous of you."

"Why thank you." Olly said, moving in to kiss her. She moved her head away. "Right! Hopefully I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Max sat on one of the benches in the Advanced Battle. He was still wondering how he could beat Tyson. The trainer had doubtlessly improved in the six years since Max had seen him. He had even watched Tyson face the Elite Four.

Max looked up and saw Ash training hard.

 _It can't be easy for Ash either. He has to face an even tougher trainer, and he's still smiling._

Max jumped up and released his six Pokemon.

"Voir!"

"Channnnn!"

"Mar."

"Tortle."

"Tile!"

"King!"

"Ready to train!" Max yelled, hoping to encourage his Pokemon. They all cheered in response to his question.

* * *

May had heard from Brock that Ash was in the Advanced Battle, and so she headed off over there. The huge training facility freaked her out a little bit, but if Ash was there, then she would walk through the gates of hell. She was thinking about how she had played the awful joke on him yestarday, when she saw him.

"I'm going to put you up against each other in sparring matches now." Ash said. "Lucario, you go with Donphan, Chimchar, you go with Pikachu, and Corphish, I haven't decided on my sixth Pokemon yet, so..."

"Want to spar with Blaziken?" May asked.

Ash turned. "Oh, it's you." He remarked, in a strange sounding voice that really didn't suit him.

May felt shocked by his tone. "What's wrong?"

"I'm here to train." Ash replied. "Not to be made a fool of."

"I said I was sorry!" May shouted, losing her cool. "Can't you just drop it?"

"Apparently not." Ash answered. "I don't need this crap."

May was starting to feel like she was losing him. "Ash."

"Just leave me alone." Ash said, as he recalled his Pokemon and left the Advanced Battle.

May thought about calling after him, but a part of her knew that he wouldn't reply.

 _What if I've really lost him?_

* * *

Cynthia set her Garchomp down in the ruins on the other side of the Island.

"Thanks sweetie." She said, patting the Mach Pokemon on the neck. "I needed time to think."

Cynthia closed her eyes, and thought of the first time she had met Garchomp.

 _"It's hatching!" Cynthia exclaimed as the grey egg started to shake. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon it will be."_

 _"Whoever knows." Her Grandfather replied. "It could turn out to be anything."_

 _Cynthia watched with interest as the top of the egg was forced off, and a small gray Pokemon appeared._

 _"Gible!" It said, before looking around._

 _"A Gible." Her Grandmother replied. "These are rare Pokemon, Cynthia and should be revered."_

 _"Cynthia." Her Grandfather said. "We want you to take care of this Gible."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"Because you are special." Her Grandmother replied. "You have a way of emphasizing with Pokemon, and finding out what is troubling them."_

 _"Does that mean...?"_

 _"It's your destiny to become the greatest trainer in all of Sinnoh."_

 _"No pressure though."_

"And I did!" Cynthia said, aloud. "I was the greatest. But no matter how good you are, there is always someone better. I helped him, I trained him, and I regret it now."

 _Cynthia was feeling pretty good, when she passed through Eterna City. She had managed to overcome several trainers intent on knocking her off her perch. There had been nobody seriously good enough to take her title away from her. She had recently dispatched a trainer in Hearthome City with relative ease, and was considering her next move. She was going to head out and challenge the Battle Tower. There had been a Team Galatic presence in this city, but it seemed to have vanished. It was then that she saw him. A boy of about sixteen holding the bit of metal aloft._

 _"I won the Forest Badge." He cheered._

 _Cynthia thought about this. Winning two badges was usually a sign that trainers were serious, and there was something about him. An aura of confidence and self belief._

 _She decided to walk over._

 _"Hello." She said, in a pleasant tone._

 _"Good afternoon." He replied. "What can I do for you?"_

 _"So you won the Forest Badge?"  
"Yeah. I'm awesome."_

 _She had thought at the time that he was arrogant, but had later discovered the truth._

 _"You keep on winning badges, and you might have a shot at winning the title."_

 _"That's what I intend to do." Came the reply._

 _Cynthia reached into her pocket. "Here, take this."_

 _"I shouldn't take things from strangers, but since you're offering it, then it'd be rude to turn it down."_

 _"It is an HM." Cynthia explained. "You can use it to teach your Pokemon to cut."_

 _"I need a machine for that?"_

 _"Yeah, it doesn't seem right does it." Cynthia replied. "Well, I will be seeing you around, I'm sure."_

 _She had retreated into the shadows and had wondered if she would ever see the boy again._

"How wrong was I?" She shouted, bitterly. "My life took a turn for the worse when I kept running into him. Or am I blaming him for my own problems."

 _The life of a champion. Never an easy path, everyone wants a piece of you no matter when or where. I was too powerful for my own good, and I paid the price. Can I really blame Olly for that?_

Garchomp looked worried, as Cynthia started pacing around.

 _"I won the Coal Badge" The sixteen year old Cynthia shouted, jumping up and down._

 _"Congratulations." Roark remarked. "I think that the way you battled will one day take you far."_

 _Cynthia hugged her Pokemon. Gible, Budew and Shellos, all had contributed to her first win._

 _"I thank you for a good battle." She replied, always careful to display respect for her opponent._

 _"I enjoyed it." Roark replied. "Not often you get a thrill of the battle over the joy of digging coal, but today was the exception."_

 _"I'm glad to know you think of me in the same way as digging coal." Cynthia replied._

 _"Don't mention it." Roark said. "Good luck in your gym challenge."_

She had enjoyed a successful campaign. She had won the eight badges in a quick time, and captured rare and powerful Pokemon.

 _Gible evolved after her battle in the Veilstone Gym. Budew evolved into Roselia against Crasher Wake. I captured Feebas in Mount Coronet, and worked on its beauty until it evolved into a graceful Milotic in Hearthome City. I found a Riolu on Iron Island, and Spiritomb near Solaceon Town. All my Pokemon were ready. Those were the Pokemon that I intended to win the league with, and I suceeded. Gabite evolved again when battling Volkner. Was I really happier back then?_

Cynthia reached into her pocket, and took her medal out. What she had been given when she had become the champion.

 _It might just be coincidence, but my whole life changed when I won this. Not for the better either. I haven't been happy for a while, but even though I hate myself for it, in a twisted way, Olly makes me happy._

* * *

"We're both unlucky." Olly muttered, as he brushed his Garchomp. "We both had the misfortune to fall in love with women who are out of our league."

Garchomp agreed. "Gaaaaaarrrrr!"

"Even though she's probably going to not show up tonight, I'll still cherish our time together, and hope that it doesn't develop into a dangerous obsession."

Garchomp gave him a quizzical look.

"What?"

* * *

May hadn't stopped crying, since she had got back to her hotel room. She had done the worst thing possible, and she was regretting it.

 _How could I have done a stupid thing like that. It was just a harmless joke, and he hates me for it. I can't believe that I might have lost the one I love forever, because I decided to do something so stupid._

She sat up, and wiped her eyes.

 _Now if only there was some way to make him realise how sorry I am._

May was rooting through her suitcase, when she found something that made her grin.

"Now I know what might do it."

* * *

Max had recalled his Pokemon and gone for some lunch. He found Brock in the cafeteria of the training facility.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Huh?" Brock replied. "Oh, hello Max."

"Don't you have to pay for those?" Max asked, noticing the several empty cups on Brock's table.

"Yeah, but it's only money." Brock replied, not really paying attention.

"What is with you?" Max asked, waving his hand in front of Brocks face.

"Don't!" Brock yelled. "You're obscuring my vision of her!"

"Oh brother." Max said. "Which poor girl is the target this time?"

"Behind the counter." Brock replied. Max had no choice, but to turn around.

She wasn't actually that bad, he had to admit. Shoulder length black hair, a cute smile, and...

"Heyyy!" Max screamed, as Brock pulled his face away. "What's the big idea?"

"Do you think she'll go out with me?"

"I don't care." Max replied, honestly. "But if you want to ask her, I'll take your Croagunk out for a moment."

"Nah." Brock answered. "When I'm in love this much, Croagunk can't hurt me."

"Go ahead then." Max said, as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat."

Max picked up a blue plastic tray, and walked over to the counter.

Brock jumped up and followed him.

Max almost swore, as the Pokemon Breeder pushed in front of him.

"Sometimes, you can be a real jerk."

* * *

Her Garchomp had fallen asleep long ago, and she was now talking to Roserade.

"See, what really amazed me about him, was what happened after he beat me."

Roserade sighed, as she and her trainer remembered.

 _"Olly Lowe of Twinleaf Town is the new champion of Sinnoh. Cynthia Jacobs has finally been defeated, and the crowd go wild."_

 _Cynthia dejectedly took the trophy and gave it back to Mr. Goodshow._

 _"Does the former champion have anything to say?" Goodshow asked._

 _"Nothing." She replied._

 _Goodshow picked up the cup and held it out to Olly._

 _"I can't accept it."_

 _The crowd gasped, as Olly refused the cup._

 _"What?" Both Goodshow and Cynthia shouted._

 _"I don't deserve it."_

 _"You beat me." Cynthia hissed quietly. "Now take the damn trophy, and we can all get out of here."_

 _"I only became a trainer, to prove how easy it was to become the best." Olly replied. "And it was the dying wish of my Dad. All the arrogance, all the cockiness, was just a cover for my grief. I don't truly deserve the trophy."  
Cynthia was stunned. "So you only became a trainer to prove that you could?"_

 _"Got it in one." Olly replied. "But even though I can't accept the trophy, I have learnt something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"My Pokemon are my new family. They filled a void in my life when I was at my most vulnerable, and I will fight to defend them. I also met several powerful trainers, including yourself, and I am glad to have had the opportunity to have done so."_

 _Olly bowed._

 _"Farewell Cynthia Jacobs, and I hope that one day we will meet again, as equals."_

"That was the last time I saw him for a while, until that day in the Survival Arena."

 _"Garchomp vs Garchomp." Olly said. "Are you serious?"_

 _"Yes." Cynthia replied. "I want to prove I can beat you."_

 _"By a one on one battle with me not even using my most powerful Pokemon?" Olly asked. "Why did you really come here?"_

"I wish I could have answered him properly then." Cynthia said. "He deserved that much."

Roserade was yawning.

"I mean, what the hell, does he really care about me?" Cynthia yelled. "Why is this so difficult to work out?"

* * *

Max had grabbed a few items from the counter, and placed them on his tray. He was waiting for Brock to get rejected so he could eat, and then get back to training.

"Are you back for more coffee." The girl behind the till said, cheerfully. "That is your fourteenth cup this morning. If I had to guess, I'd say you were trying to pluck up the courage to ask someone out."

Max was looking around, and noticed that her nametag had the name "Helena." written on it.

"Well..." Brock started to say. Max noticed her was sweating badly.

"Am I right, or am I wrong?" Helena asked. "Just out of interest."

Brock was fumbling badly. Max decided to intervene. He could do with a favour from Brock anyway.

"Hey Brock." He said. "You were right."

"Huh!" Both Brock and Helena said.

"She does have pretty eyes." Max reached into his pocket, and gave Brock some crumpled up money. "I guess I lost that bet."

Brock took the money, confused.

"Did he really say that?" Helena asked, her eyes shining.

"Oh yeah." Max replied. "He said that you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but I refused to gamble with him on that."

"Did you really?" Helena asked Brock, who could only mumble a positive yes.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

Max punched Brock in the small of the back.

"Oh yeah." Brock said, quickly. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to." Helena replied.

"Thank you." Brock said, as he raced out of the cafeteria. "I'll sort something out later!"

Max moved forward in the queue. "Can I get these, please?"

* * *

Ash threw a tennis ball into the air, and Gible caught it.

"No!" Ash said, frustrated. "Shoot it down with Flamethrower!"

Gible looked confused, before firing the ball from its mouth, backed by a powerful force of mud.

Ash groaned, as the ball hit him. "You can use Mud Shot?"

Gible looked quite pleased.

"Incredible." Ash muttered, as he threw the ball in the air again.

* * *

Gary ran through the list of Pokemon he had acquired, before and after he became a researcher.

"I have some rare Pokemon, that could be a surprise factor." He remarked. "I wonder how many people on this Island have seen some of these?"

He still had the backup plan, if it came down to it.

 _I remember when I encountered this Pokemon. I thought it would attack me, but it realised that my heart was pure, and let me capture it in order to save it from Team Galactic. I am honoured, really. To have a Pokemon that powerful is almost unheard of, and it does have power! Nobody can dispute that. I'll keep it a secret until the last moment. Even from Misty._

Gary selected his Pokemon for his battle against his opponent, and shut the computer off. He had to go get changed.

* * *

Ash dug out the suit he had rented, especially for this occasion. He felt like getting drunk tonight. It might stop him thinking of her.

 _May, May, May. Why did you have to do that? I love you and you had to spoil the moment like that. I hope I can forgive you._

Max was watching internet videos of Tyson. He was desperately trying to think of a strategy to combat the guy.

 _I can't do it. He has Meowth, Hariyama, Metagross, Donphan, as well as several other powerful Pokemon._

He put his head in his hands, before looking up. "But so do I!"

He was still thinking, when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Max, honey." His mother said. "Are you coming down to the party?"

"I wasn't going to." He replied. "I didn't know there was one on."

"There is." Caroline insisted. "Your father has been drinking heavily all day to prepare for it."

"Is putting about eighty drunken Pokemon trainers, and their friends in a small room together a good idea?" Max asked.

"What could go wrong?"

* * *

May had found what she was looking for, and spent the last three hours preparing.

 _If this doesn't win him back, then I'm going to give up and go home._

May slipped the chain off the door and quickly left.

* * *

Brock had never been to this hall before.

"I've never been here before." He remarked, as he and Helena walked in.

"I have." Helena replied. "But then again, I work here."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Brock said. "It was the only place I could find."

"It's ok." Helena protested. "I'm having a great time."

"And we've only just walked in." Brock quipped, as he pushed the door open. "After you."

He quickly took the atmosphere in. There was a bar at the far wall, as well as several tables, surrounding a large stage.

"That must be for the karaoke." Helena said. "Can't wait to hear you sing later."

"Wait, what!"

* * *

Ash and Pikachu strode into the hall. It was filling up quite quickly.

"And there was me thinking I'd be the only one here alone." He muttered to Pikachu.

"Pika!"

Ash walked over to the bar, and ordered a drink.

"Drinking ain't gonna help, son." A familiar voice said to him.

Ash turned, and saw Silver leaning against the bar. He was wearing a tuxedo, and his Chikorita was looking quite bored.

"It will." He replied. "Is this your attempt at parenting?"

"Nah, my attempt at parenting will be holding your head above the toilet while you vomit, later." Silver grinned.

"Nice to know." Ash said, as Pikachu jumped onto the bar and started to talk to Silver's Chikorita.

"Pikapikachuchu." (You look bored.)

"Chika, ritachi." (I wonder why that could be?)

"Pikapikapikachu." (Tell me.)

"Chika." (Why?)

"Pikachupika." (I'm interested.)

"Chikoritaritaritaritachikachikaritakarita." (Silver knows I don't want to be hear, I'd rather be outside smelling the flowers, or eating grass.)

"Pikapi, Pikachupikachuchuchupikachu." (Ash wants me to be with him. He had an argument with May earlier.)

"Chika." (I don't care.)

"Pikachu, pikachu." (How long have you been with Silver?"

"Chikoritachikoritachika." (I was his starter Pokemon.)

Ash watched Pikachu and Chikorita. "I wonder what they're saying."

"We'll never know." Silver replied, as Charles Goodshow walked onto stage. "Looks like it's starting."

"Good evening." Goodshow said, into the microphone. "I see that most trainers who attended this tournament have shown up. I would just like to say a few words to commend the trainers who didn't make it to the next round."

Applause erupted for Goodshow, as he took some paper out of his pocket.

"Well, before we start, there is one trainer who deserves a special mention. In his first match, he selflessly withdrew one of his Pokemon to avoid it being hurt too badly. This shows that although Pokemon can be used for battling, they are first of all our friends. Give a big round of applause for Lance Stevens."

There was thunderous applause, as Lance walked onto the stage, and accepted a handshake from Goodshow.

"A true legend, and even though he didn't make it to the second round, he can be proud of his conduct in the tournament which represents the line between battling and love that we would all like to straddle."

"Thank you, Charles." Lance said. "And may I personally wish all of the fifty trainers who qualified the best of luck in the next round."

More applause as Lance walked off.

"A more deserving trainer of an award you couldn't fail to find." Goodshow remarked. "Anyway.."

* * *

"And give a final round of applause for two trainers who came here with big reputations, but didn't deliver. Mark Meadow, and Jonny Hawk of Twinleaf Town."

There was a brief smattering of applause.

"Although they failed to get to the second round, they have agreed to help out at the Advanced Battle training facility until the end."

Goodshow wiped his forehead. "Well, I'm sure you are tired of hearing me speak, so let's get on with the party. The bar is, well, it's been open for a while, so get drinking."

This lead to the biggest round of applause all night, as there was a stampede for the bar.

* * *

Jonny and Mark slumped over to where Olly was stood.

"Sorry guys." Olly said. "I guess I'll have to win it all."

"We bombed." Mark admitted. "We shouldn't have left Twinleaf."

"Hey, think of all the people we entertained." Jonny pointed out. "And it's not like we didn't compete."

"I think it's safe to say, that the best one of us got through." Mark said.

"Hey, I was lucky." Olly admitted. "Hey, Mark, meet me outside later, I want you to do something for me."

* * *

At last everyone had been to the bar at least once. Ash had already seen Gary and Misty, Brock and some random girl who hadn't rejected him, Steven and Elektra, Ritchie, Jim, Olly, Norman and Caroline and Wallace, but no May.

 _Which is surely a good thing!_ He thought bitterly.

He was vaguely aware of Goodshow walking back on stage.

"Well, we have a special treat for you." He said, reading from another bit of paper. "We have had a request to sing live in front of you. This is dedicated to Ash Ketchum."

Ash looked at Silver with shock. He was even more shocked when a vaguely familiar looking woman walked onto the stage.

"No way!" Ash gasped. "Is that...?"

She was about average height, and wore a backless red dress, with her medium length brown hair cascading around her shoulders.

"May!" Ash said, gasped. "What is she..?"

Silver laughed. "This is going in the family album."

"We don't have a family album."

"Well, we're getting one for this moment especially."

May picked the microphone up, and then started to sing.

" _I've missed you_

 _You don't know_

 _How much I love you_

 _When the lights go out_

 _All I want to do_

 _Is grab your hand_

 _And hope you'll see_

 _I'm the light of your life."_

Olly had just come back in from asking Mark to do him a favour, when he saw her on the dancefloor. He strode over.

"You might not be perfect." Cynthia said, as she embraced him. "But neither am I. You make me happy, and that's it."

"Glad someone has reached their senses." Olly grinned.

 _"Wandering around_

 _In the dark_

 _If only you could see_

 _How much you mean to me."_

All around the room, people were getting up to dance.

Faith was there, when Elias approached her.

"May I..?"

"I'd love to." She replied, as she took his offered hand.

 _"Come and release me_

 _You're all I need_

 _To set me free_

 _When the lights go out_

 _all I want to do_

 _Is grab your hand_

 _and hope that you'll see_

 _I'm the light of your life."_

Ash left Silver, Pikachu and Chikorita on the bar, and started to walk towards the stage. He felt a hand on his back, and saw Gary.

"Go for it, man." He muttered, before returning his attention to Misty.

Ash carried on towards the stage.

 _"The darkness has_

 _consumed you_

 _Come to me_

 _And I will help you see_

 _I'm the light of your life_

 _The light of your life."_

As May finished singing, the applause was at the highest it had been all night. May quickly took the acclaim, before hearing someone beckon to her. She looked over, and saw a hand gesturing for her to come over. She followed it, behind the curtains. It wasn't who she expected though.

* * *

"Harley?" She said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something. Walk with me."

May vanished behind the curtain, as Ash reached the stage. He saw her vanish, before following after her.

* * *

"So what do you need to tell me?" May asked, as Harley led her up a long flight of stairs.

"I wanted to apologise for all the times I was mean to you." Harley said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Well." May answered. "No."

"I beg your pardon!" Harley screamed.

"You've tried it before, and I believed you then, and you turned out to be a lying scumbag, so why should now be any different?"

"But I've changed." Harley whined. "Working at the Petalburg Gym with loverboy Drew has changed me, and I realised what a bad person I'd been."

"I'm not buying it." May said. "Now let me go."

Harley glared at her. "Never, you selfish bitch, I'm going to make you suffer."

He started to drag her the stairs.

Like a fool, May had left her Pokemon in her room.

"Dressing like a cheap slut may have cost you." Harley grinned, as he dragged her towards the roof. "Your life that is."

"It was you who tried to kidnap me!" May shouted.

"Guilty." Harley replied. "I wanted to apologise in person, but since that isn't going to happen, then I guess it's the old drop-aroo for you. Hey, I made a rhyme."

"Help!" May shouted.

"We're on the roof." Harley cackled, as he opened the door. "No one can hear you above the music." He laughed as he dragged her closer to the edge. "Goodbye, May. I would say it was nice knowing you, but then I'd be a complete liar, and I can't stand those people."

"Harley." May said. "Before I die, can you tell me why you hate me so much?"

"You were horrible about my darling Cacturne and my exquisite cookies." Harley exploded. "Not that it matters, I'm still going to kill you. Nighty night, bitch."

"No!" Ash shouted, as he ran onto the roof.

"And look at that." Harley gleamed, as he watched Ash appear. "The gallant hero makes a final appearance, to late to save the girl, or stop the villain of the piece."

"Let her go, you deranged creep." Ash yelled.

"No way, Ash." Harley said. "And as cliched as it may sound, come any closer and she'll drop."

"Don't listen to him, Ash." May screamed. "He's going to make me drop anyway!"

"Do you have your Pokemon on you?" Harley asked.

"What?" Ash replied. "Yes."

"Then, put them on the floor. I don't want any of the little cherubs to stop me, or save miss whore features here."

"Harley." Ash said. "Think about it. If you push May off, I'll have you cornered."

"Really." Harley remarked, as Ash felt something behind him. "Banette, Shadow Punch."

Ash felt something hit him in the back, and he was thrown across the roof.

"Banette can also use Teleport, so I'll be free and dry, and you won't have a single shred of proof." Harley laughed. "Toodleoo, May."

"Don't do it." Ash said, as he tried to get up.

"We are what we choose to be." Harley said. He dragged May closer to the edge. She struggled to break free, and momentarily suceeded. However, Harley punched her squarely in the face and she toppled over the side.

"May!" Ash yelled, as he tried to get up.

"Banette, grab him and use Shadow Ball." Harley ordered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Damn, that was long. That was like two chapters in one.**

 **First of all, anyone who thinks Light of my Life is terrible, then don't hesitate to criticize on the review. Second of all, anyone who thinks Light of my Life is brilliant, then thank you. I wrote that a couple of months ago, and have been wanting to use it. The song, not the chapter, that is. Although if you liked the chapter, but hated the song, then put it on the review.**

 **Will our two heroes survive into the next chapter?**

 **Some of the Cynthia flashbacks were quite entertaining to write. I hoped that you enjoyed reading them.**

 **Most people hate Harley, but he is absolutely brilliant to write. Fantastic character. Need more sociopaths.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading it, but not reviewing. Seriously, though, how long does it take to click the button below and write a few sentences.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Reignite The Passion

Chapter 26. Reignite The Passion.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and May had their first argument. At a party, May was abducted by Harley, who kicked her off the roof, before telling his Banette to kill Ash._

* * *

May didn't have time to scream, as she fell towards the ground.

 _Bye everyone._

She was about to hit the ground, when something gathered her up and started to take her back to the roof.

* * *

"Banette, Shadow Ball." Harley ordered.

Banette picked Ash up and started to charge up deadly purple energy.

"No." Ash protested, as he tried to punch Banette. His fist passed straight through.

"Ghost type, you silly sausage." Harley mocked. "That won't do a thing."

Ash struggled to escape, but as Banette finished charging up, it was hit with a ball of fire.

 _What the..?_

Ash looked up and saw a familiar orange lizard floating above them. It had a long neck and a pair of powerful wings. It's stomach was a yellow colour, and in its arms, was May.

"It can't be." Ash said, shocked. "Charizard?"

Charizard roared in greeting.

"What do you think now?" Ash taunted Harley. "Charizard, Flamethrower on Banette."

Charizard opened its mouth.

"Quick, Shadow Punch."

Ash remembered the last time his Charizard had faced a Shadow Punch.

 _Brandon!_

"Fly into it!"

Charizard did so, careful not to let May get hurt. It then covered Banette in flames.

"No, Banette darling." Harley moaned. "I'll get you for this."

Harley started to run.

"No, you don't!" Ash exclaimed, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Lucario, I choose you."

Ash sent Lucario out.

"Extremespeed." Ash ordered.

Lucario looked at Harley, before moving at an incredibly fast speed to block his escape.

Harley moaned, as Lucario body checked him.

"Now, stop him with Force Palm."

Lucario slammed a fist into Harley, knocking him out.

"Excellent." Ash remarked, as Charizard flew down. "Charizard, this is Lucario. I caught him in the Sinnoh region."

Charizard looked at Lucario.

"Zaaaaaard!"

"Cario."

Ash was relieved, as Lucario and Charizard banged clawed hands together.

"Charizard." Ash said. "Can I have May back now?"

Charizard gently handed May over, who was beginning to register what had happened.

"Is this..?"

"Yes." Ash replied. "You remember my Charizard, don't you?"

"How could I forget." May replied, as she walked over and hugged the large orange lizard. "Thank you for saving me."

Charizard blew a flame out of its mouth in reply.

"May." Ash said. "I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk and it wasn't fair."

"No, I'm the one who needs to be sorry." May replied. "I played a horrible prank on you, and you suffered for it."

"I guess we're one sorry pair." Ash remarked. "Loved the song though."

"Did you?" May answered. "Then, it was all worth it."

"Did you make that up on the spot?"

"No, I wrote it for a Pokemon talent contest in Johto a few years ago, thinking of you, and I remembered that I had the words and the dress in my suitcase."  
"Well, it looks fantastic." Ash remarked.

May looked at Harley with disgust. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Turn him over to the Island security." Ash said. "After that, I couldn't care less."

May turned to leave, when Ash grabbed her hand.

"Hey, we're alone up here." He smiled. "And your song was really special."

Ash and May moved close.

"Kiss me like I've never been kissed before." May said.

"What do you think I've been wanting to do, since your song." Ash replied, as he felt her breath on his face. "I love you, May."

The kiss was long and passionate, until they broke away.

"Wow." May said.

* * *

Ash and May arrived back downstairs, to find people still singing and acting like drunken idiots.

As they arrived, Olly and Cynthia were on the stage, singing a terrible song that seemed to have no rhythm, tune or even words at some point.

"You might not be perfect." Olly was singing.

"You scam and you rob." Cynthia replied.

"You thieve and you sob."

"You are a bastard."

"But I love you!"

"How much have they had to drink?" Ash asked.

"Don't know, but they seem happy." May smiled.

"Happiness is overrated." Olly bellowed.

"Except when I'm with you!" Cynthia replied.

Both trainers stumbled off the stage and out of the door, to shaky applause.

"And that is how to make a song up on the spot, and fail miserably. Yo yo, it's MC Goodshow in the house. Coming up next, we have Brock and Total Eclipse Of The Heart."

Brock stepped on the stage.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love."

"We know this is a lie." Ash said. "Let's get out of here."

"Amen." May replied.

Ash whistled to Pikachu, and the three of them left.

* * *

"Are you going to sing?" Misty asked Gary.

"No way." He replied.

* * *

Ash and May met up with Charizard outside.

"Don't you think it's strange that Charizard shows up here?" May remarked.

"I'll give the valley a call in the morning." Ash yawned. "Charizard, I don't have your Pokeball with me. Can you fly over to my hotel and wait for a few minutes?"

Charizard nodded, before taking to the sky.

"I've really missed that guy." Ash remarked. "Anyway, where were we?"

* * *

"It is here, ladies and gentlemen. The match we have all being waiting for. The first match of the knockout stages. We have two powerful trainers here, ready for battle. Two former winners of the Ever Grande conference in Tyson King, the king of all he surveys, the master of Mauville. And his opponent. Shy and retiring he can be, but watch out when you get him on the battlefield, Max Maple!"

Ash, Brock, May, Pikachu, Norman and Caroline were all cheering for Max.

"Since this is the first match of the second round, new rules have been brought into play. Each trainer can now use six Pokemon each, and the battle is over when all six have fainted. In the event of a tie, both trainers will be eliminated. Substitutions are allowed, and this battle will take place on a grass battlefield to start with, but it will change at the break."

"That seems harsh." Ash remarked.

"I never thought I would face you here." Tyson said, his long green coat blowing in the wind.

"Stuff happens." Max replied.

"Begin!"

"Hariyama, go." Tyson shouted, throwing a Pokeball.

Max remembered Tyson's Hariyama. And he also knew how to defeat it.

"Gardevoir, I choose you."

Max's Gardevoir appeared, and looked at Hariyama.

"Now it can start."

"Gardevoir, Psychic."

Gardevoir sent a powerful wave of blue energy at Hariyama.

"Protect." Tyson ordered.

Hariyama covered itself in a shield of energy, and stopped the attack.

"Iron Head."

Hariyama's head started to glow with a white light, and it charged at Gardevoir.

"Teleport." Max shouted.

Gardevoir vanished from view.

"Confusion."

Gardevoir reappeared, and nailed Hariyama from behind with a psychic attack.

"Magical Leaf."

Gardevoir created several leaves, and slashed Hariyama across the lower back, knocking it out.

"Hariyama is unable to battle. Gardevoir is the winner."

The crowd cheered Gardevoir, as Tyson recalled Hariyama.

"That is a powerful Gardevoir." He admitted. "But can it damage this? Metagross, go."

Tyson sent out his mighty Metagross, silencing the cheers for Gardevoir.

 _Gardevoir won't be able to damage Metagross._

"Return." Max shouted. "Magmar, go."

Max sent out his Magmar, who roared at Metagross.

"After you." Tyson said.

"Flamethrower."

Magmar inhaled, and blasted a powerful wave of fire at Metagross.

"Confusion."

Metagross stopped the attack with ease.

"Take Down."

Metagross flew at Magmar, and smashed it to the ground.

"No." Max shouted. "Chase after it with Fire Punch."

Magmar ran at Metagross, after setting fire to its fist.

"Dodge with Agility."

Metagross easily flew away from Magmar.

"Circle back around and use Hammer Arm."

Metagross flew behind Magmar, and raised one of its arms, to crush Magmar.

"Fire a Lave Plume behind you." Max yelled.

Magmar fired a red hot stream of lava from its back, which knocked Metagross out of the sky.

"You are determined." Tyson remarked. "Hyper Beam."

"Fire Blast." Max countered.

Metagross opened its mouth and fired a beam of orange energy at Magmar. Magmar responded by firing a five sided ball of fire at Metagross.

The two attacks met, and exploded. The arena filled with smoke, and the sound of the audience coughing.

"We can't see anything above the smoke."

* * *

"Is Max okay down there?" Ash asked.

"He'll be fine." Brock replied.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, both Metagross and Magmar were defeated.

"Both Magmar and Metagross are unable to battle, and this match is a draw."

Both Max and Tyson recalled their Pokemon.

Max had more reason to be happy. He had taken down a Pokemon that was tough to beat.

"Sceptile, I choose you." Tyson shouted, sending out the green lizard.

 _Now what?_

"Hitmonchan, I choose you." Max said, sending out his third Pokemon.

"Sceptile vs Hitmonchan, begin."  
"Hitmonchan, Mach Punch." Max shouted.

Hitmonchan landed a quick punch on the startled Sceptile.

"Follow up with Fire Punch."

Hitmonchan backed its glove with the power of fire, and landed a second powerful punch.

"Ice Punch." Max yelled.

"Detect." Tyson said.

Sceptile quickly dodged the third punch, before Hitmonchan could react.

"Leaf Blade."

Sceptile created a blade of green energy on its wrist, and slammed it into Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan staggered backwards.

"Solar Beam."

Sceptile started to charge up sunlight.

"Use Fire Punch." Max shouted.

Hitmonchan charged at Sceptile.

"Unleash the Solar Beam."

Sceptile fired the attack, and knocked Hitmonchan across the ring. He didn't get up.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner."

Max grimaced. Hitmonchan was one of his most powerful Pokemon.

"Sceptile, go." Max shouted, sending out his own Sceptile.

"This is about to get interesting, as the duel of the forest begins."

"Sceptile, Quick Attack." Max shouted.

His Sceptile charged at Tyson's Sceptile.

"Mega Punch."

Tyson's Sceptile doubled its fist and landed a powerful punch on Max's Sceptile.

"Bullet Seed."

Tyson's Sceptile jumped into the air and fired several seeds at Max's Sceptile. Max's Sceptile roared in pain, as the seeds stung its hide.

"Leaf Blade." Tyson ordered.

His Sceptile created a blade of green energy, and leaped for Max's Sceptile.

"Is this the end."

* * *

"Max can't win." Brock yelled. "Tyson's Sceptile is stronger and faster."

* * *

"Sceptile, use your own Leaf Blade." Max cried.

His Sceptile sprang up and deflected the attack. It then went on the offensive, attacking Tyson's Sceptile with several slashes.

"Pound." Tyson said. "Then Solar Beam."

His Sceptile struck Max's Sceptile in the face with a fist, and then started to charge up sunlight.

"Use Solar Beam as well." Max yelled.

His Sceptile started to charge up sunlight.

They waited for a few seconds.

"Fire!" Both Tyson and Max shouted at the same time.

The two Sceptile fired their attacks at each other in a blinding burst of light.

"And we are temporarily unable to see a thing. We apologise for the loss of vision, and hope that normal service will resume shortly."

The light eventually cleared, and both Sceptile were still standing.

"Of course, due to Sceptile being a grass type, Solar Beam wouldn't do much damage to it, but when this battle is this tight, it can contribute to exhaustion."

"Quick Attack." Max said.

"Use Pound when it comes close." Tyson yelled.

"I was expecting that." Max yelled. "Dodge and use Slam."

Sceptile jumped out of the way of the punch, and slammed its tail into Tyson's Sceptile.

"Leaf Blade."

Max's Sceptile created another blade of energy and smashed it into Tyson's Sceptile's neck. The other Sceptile crashed to the ground, and failed to move.

"Tyson's Sceptile is unable to battle. Max's Sceptile is the winner."

"Well, that was tense, and we will now take a fifteen minute break."

* * *

Ash and May headed down to the rest rooms where the battlers went.

Ash was thinking about the conversation he had had with Liza this morning.

 _"My Charizard showed up last night."_

 _"Yes." Liza replied. "It saw you on TV recently, and wanted to fly over to help you out."_

 _"Well, the timing was brilliant." Ash said. "I'm just about to face someone who uses Steel types."_

 _"Then I wish you luck." Liza had remarked, before ringing off._

"You can beat him." May was saying to Max.

"I've used more Pokemon though. I've used four and he's only used three."

"But you still have Gardevoir and Sceptile left, so really you've only lost two." Ash said. "Watch out though, he probably still has Meowth, and two other unknown Pokemon."

"They could be anything." May remarked. "Good luck."

* * *

"The battle has been resumed, and each trainer is ready for the conclusion of the battle. We will now be on a rock type battlefield for the second part."

Max watched as the rocks burst from the ground, and mud replaced grass.

"Sceptile, back out." Max shouted.

Tyson grinned.

"Flareon, I need you."

"Tyson King has selected a Flareon, and this might be the end for Sceptile."

"No way." Max said. "Quick Attack."

Sceptile charged at Flareon.

"Dodge it, and use Ember."

Flareon jumped out of the way, and fired several small balls of fire at Sceptile, who howled in pain.

"Take Down."

Flareon ran at Sceptile.

"Strike it away with Leaf Blade."

Sceptile slammed the blade on its wrist into Flareon, who mewled in pain.

"Flareon, use Flare Blitz."

Flareon covered itself in fire and charged at Sceptile. It landed a direct hit, and Sceptile crashed to its knees.

"Tackle."

Flareon ran into Sceptile again, and knocked it out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Flareon is the winner."

The crowd groaned, as Max recalled Sceptile.

"A plucky fighter has been defeated. Who will Maple use next?"

"Wartortle, Go." Max shouted, sending out his fifth Pokemon.

Wartortle appeared, and grinned.

"I see what you are trying to do." Tyson grinned. "After you."

"Wartortle, Water Gun." Max shouted.

"Double Team." Tyson smirked.

Flareon created copies of itself, and surrounded Wartortle.

"Shoot them all down." Max yelled.

Wartortle fired water at every single copy, but none of them hit.

"Shadow Ball." Tyson called.

All of the remaining Flareon started to charge up a lump of dark energy.

"Avoid it with Aqua Jet." Max shouted.

Wartortle fired a burst of water from its shell, and managed to avoid the attack.

A plan was starting to formulate in Max's head.

"Use Water Gun again." He yelled.

Wartortle fired a blast of water at Flareon.

"Double Team." Tyson said, calmly.

Max jumped into the air with glee. "Now use Hydro Pump."

Wartortle withdrew into its shell, and started to fire powerful blasts of water from its shell. It landed several powerful hits on Flareon, who crumpled to the ground.

"Flareon is unable to battle. Wartortle is the winner."

The crowd started to chant Max's name, as Tyson angrily recalled Flareon.

* * *

"They really want Max to win." Norman remarked. "I remember the day I gave Max a badge. I was so proud that my son beat me in battle."

"I bet." Ash said. "I think Max could win this."

* * *

"Mamoswine, go." Tyson shouted.

Ash could remember Dawn's Mamoswine. He had noticed how strong that was, and Tyson's was probably at least twice at strong. Then again, it was part ground type.

"Wartortle, Aqua Jet." Max yelled.

"Take Down." Tyson said, calmly.

Mamoswine angrily charged at Wartortle and knocked it out of the way.

The crowd gasped, as Wartortle struggled to get up.

"Come on!" Max shouted. His Wartortle managed it.

"Use Bubblebeam to slow it down."

"Use Blizzard to block them."

Mamoswine fired a powerful howling gale of freezing cold ice and wind at the bubbles, freezing them instantly.

"Now, use Earthquake."

Mamoswine raised its two front feet off the ground and slammed them down again, sending a shock wave at Wartortle, who took a huge amount of damage from it. It fell over and didn't get back up.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Mamoswine is the winner."

* * *

The crowd burst into stunned applause, as Max recalled Wartortle.

"I thought Wartortle would have the advantage." Ash remarked.

"You should know by now, that type advantage isn't a guarantee when battling." Norman said. "I just hope Max has enough left to get over the line."

* * *

"Slaking, come on out." Max shouted, sending out the Lazy Pokemon.

"I'm looking forward to this." Tyson said. "Slaking is the type of Pokemon I would like to use."

"Then let's get down to it." Max shouted. "Slaking, Flamethrower!"

Slaking opened its mouth and fired a hot burst of fire at the startled Mamoswine, who was badly burned.

"Mamoswine, it can't attack, so use Ancient Power." Tyson ordered.

Mamoswine kicked several small rocks up, before launching them at the relaxing Slaking. It then started to glow with a strange light.

"It's power has been raised by the attack."

"Now use Take Down." Tyson ordered.

Max noticed that his Slaking could move again.

"Counter with Giga Impact."

Slaking gave him a dirty look, as it reluctantly got up and started to bound at the oncoming Mamoswine.

"Slaking is doing the thing it hates most, and moving. This is going to one hell of a crash."

Slaking and Mamoswine crashed into each other.

"Both Pokemon seem fine, but now it will be a while before Slaking can move again."

"Take advantage." Tyson said. "Blizzard."

Mamoswine fired a barrage of cold icy winds at Slaking. Slaking roared in anger. Then to the crowds surprise, Mamoswine retreated into its Pokeball.

"Did Slaking just use Roar unintentionally?"

Tyson tried to grab the Pokeball that floated out from underneath his coat, but failed. It opened, and his Meowth appeared.

"Meowth!" It said, angrily.

"I see it still has the hat, boots and scarf." Brock remarked.

"Max might be in trouble now." Ash said.

"Since you're here." Tyson said. "Use Fury Swipes."

Meowth charged over at Slaking and started to swipe away. Slaking didn't seem to care.

"Grab hold of it." Tyson said.

Meowth clamped down on Slaking.

"Use Thunderbolt."

Meowth zapped Slaking with electricity. Slakin moaned, before slumping to the ground.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Meowth is the winner."

The crowd applauded Slaking, as Max recalled it.

"You might still be tired from your battle with Hariyama."

 _How long ago does that seem?_

"But right now Gardevoir, you are all I have." Max said. "Go!"

"Maple sends Gardevoir out for the second time, and King looks ready for it."

"Gardevoir, use Confusion."

Gardevoir's eyes started to glow.

"Double Team."

Meowth cloned itself and avoided the attack.

"Swift!" Max shouted, knowing that he was near the end of the line.

Gardevoir sent several powerful stars at the Meowth clones. They homed in on one, and smashed it repeatedly.

"Go in with Psychic."

Gardevoir launched a ball of psychic energy at Meowth, who trembled under the impact.

"Gardevoir, use Calm Mind."

Gardevoir closed its eyes, and started to clear its mind of all thoughts.

"Meowth, Iron Tail."

Meowth's tail started to glow with a white light as it leapt at Gardevoir.

"Reflect."

Gardevoir put up a barrier, to deflect the attack.

"Now, use Psychic."

Gardevoir blasted Meowth with a much more powerful psychic attack that smashed it through several rocks and out.

"Meowth is unable to battle. Gardevoir is the winner."

The crowd managed to cheer Max, as Tyson recalled his Meowth.

"So, it has come down to this." He said. "Mamoswine, back out."

Tyson sent Mamoswine back out.

* * *

"Do you think he can do this now?" May asked.

"Of course he can." Caroline replied.

"Go Max!" Ash and Brock shouted.

* * *

"Mamoswine."

"Gardevoir."

"Take Down." Tyson yelled.

Mamoswine started to charge at Gardevoir.

"Teleport."

Gardevoir avoided the atttack.

"Wait for it to appear, before using Eathquake."

Mamoswine managed to spot Gardevoir, and slammed the ground in response.

Gardevoir was hit by the attack, and was thrown backwards.

"Use Magical Leaf." Max ordered.

Gardvoir spun and conjured up several leaves, before firing them at Mamoswine, who was looking exhausted.

"Mamoswine." Tyson said. "We have to end this now. Use Blizzard."

"Gardevoir, blow it back with Psychic!"

Gardevoir forced the wind and the ice back into Mamoswine's face.

"Gardevoir, use Hyper Beam."

"Mamoswine, Take Down."

Mamoswine charged straight for Gardevoir, who fired an orange beam of light at it.

"Focus, and break through." Tyson yelled, as the attack crashed into his Pokemon.

Mamoswine fought against the beam.

"Full power!" Max screamed, as Gardevoir increased the power.

"Neither Pokemon can hold out for much longer."

"Mamoswine, just a little more!" Tyson roared, as his Mamoswine rose up and managed to smash throught the attack.

Max couldn't believe it, as Mamoswine landed a powerful hit on Gardevoir and sent it crashing through a barricade of rocks. As he leaped over to check that Gardevoir was okay, the referee raised his flag.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle. Mamoswine is the winner, and the match goes to Tyson King of Mauville City."

* * *

Max held back the pain, as he reached Gardevoir.

"It doesn't matter." He said, as Gardevoir sat up. "You were awesome, and I'm proud of you."

As Tyson took the acclaim of the crowd, there were several small loud cheers and chants for Max, who had proved that he could cope at this level. As he left the field, accompanied by all his Pokemon, Max felt happy that he had taken a powerful trainer so close to defeat. He had done his best and nobody could ask for more. He could now enjoy the tournament impartially.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Seems a scant consolation. So Max lost, that really is a shame, but hey, the story goes on.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

 **Ash has his Charizard back. That will no doubt help against Steven.**

 **I know I said a few chapters ago that there would be at least 2 chapters before the next round started, but the last chapter was probably the length of two, so back to the battling.**

 **Haven't a clue whose battle is next, I'm making it up as I go along.**

 **Don't forget to review. If you like it, show your appreciation.**


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Love And Hate

Chapter 27. Love And Hate.

* * *

 _Summary. Max was knocked out by Tyson._

* * *

"I can't believe he lost." Ash said. "And we could be next, so let's train like we've never trained before."

His six Pokemon that he was going to use started to cheer. Pikachu, Corphish, Donphan, Chimchar, Lucario and Charizard.

"We face Steven tomorrow, and we need to be prepared."

* * *

"Hello, Jim." Cynthia said, as he walked into Pokemon Centre.

"I haven't seen you since the send off." Jim replied.

"Don't mention it." Cynthia groaned. "I drank way too much that night."

"Still at least people view you as human now, rather than an ice cold bitch."

Cynthia felt a touch of anger.

"How many people think that though, really?"

"Only the people who don't know you." Jim said.

"You might be my brother, but seriously, talk to me like that again, and I'll feed you to.."

"Garchomp, right." Jim answered. "I've heard that threat before."

Cynthia had no response to that.

"But I'm only telling you this because I love you. I mean, we might only have known each other recently, what with you being older and living in another region, but you are still my sister. I just want you to be happy, and not want people to give you shit."

Cynthia was feeling slightly mollified by his words.

"Thanks."

"Hey, swing by my match later." Jim said. "I could use the support."

* * *

"Son-of-a-bitch." Max swore as he kicked the chair in his room. "Why do they have to make me change rooms, just because I got knocked out."

"That seems a bit excessive." Brock remarked, as he watched Blissey help pack Max's stuff in his case. "I think you were unlucky yesterday."

"I just didn't train hard enough." Max replied. "And I got punished for it."

"Help Ash train." Brock suggested.

"He has my sister for that." Max said. "And for other purposes as well."

"You could be happy for her." Brock remarked. "Ash makes her happy."

"Remember the good old days when catching Pokemon used to make Ash happy." Max said.

"No, and believe me, you don't want to go back to that time." Brock replied.

"Why?"

"Because then you'd be seven years old. and not have Pokemon at all."

"True." Max said. "But I'm still not comfortable with Ash having his hands all over my sister."

"Why do you care so much?" Brock asked, as he jumped on the bed. "It really is nothing to do with you."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we have one of the least anticipated matches on paper, but in reality it could turn out to be hugely different. In the red corner, we have the Mahogany master, the conqueror of Johto, Jim Jacobs. In the blue corner, she's as hot as she's deadly, the destroyer of ego's, Faith Montgomery! This battle is going to start off on a water battlefield."

The crowd cheered for both trainers.

"These guys are so fickle." Cynthia remarked, as she leaned into Olly's chest. "Cheer for whoever is winning."

"Like I'd ever do that." Olly replied. "I don't cheer at all, unless I have an interest in whoever wins. Like today. GO JIMMMMMMMM!"

"Why do you care?" Cynthia asked, suspiciously.

"He's your brother." Olly said. "And I put fifty bucks on him to win."

"Trainers, pick your first Pokemon!"

"Surskit, go." Faith shouted.

A small blue insect appeared, calling its name.

"Why?" Jim asked. "Swellow, time to shine."

Jim sent out his Swellow who looked hungrily at Surskit.

"Don't even think about eating that Surskit." Jim ordered. Swellow gave him a mournful look. "I mean it."

"Begin!"

"Swellow, Quick Attack."

Swellow streaked across the arena at Surskit and nailed it. Surskit staggered around.

"Go into the water and use Bubblebeam." Faith yelled.

Surskit managed to weave into the water, before firing a wave of bubbles at Swellow.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace."

Swellow circled around, avoiding the attack, before landing a fast hit on Surskit, who fainted.

"Surskit is unable to battle. Swellow is the winner."

Faith recalled her Surskit.

"Thank you." She said. "That was a good first step."

* * *

"What is she doing?" Olly asked, in disbelief. "Is this really the time or the place to train a Pokemon?"

"I'm sure she knows what she is doing." Cynthia replied.

"I do too." Olly said. "I hope she keeps up at this rate, then I don't have to lose my money."  
"When did you develop a gambling addiction?"

"I didn't." Olly replied. "But the odds against your brother were too good to turn down."

"My brother isn't the favourite!" Cynthia exploded. "How?"

"Selective bookmaking. They give high prices against him, so people bet on Faith. Then, they sweep the board clean."

* * *

"Mightyena, go." Faith screamed, sending out the large black dog.

The crowd cheered, as Mightyena slipped on the ice, and fell in the water.

"That was different." Jim remarked, as the soaked dog climbed out.

"Iron Tail." Faith ordered.

Mightyena's tail started to glow with a white light, and it jumped into the air. It slammed its tail down on Swellow and sent it crashing into the water.

"Jump after it, and use Bite."

Mightyena grabbed Swellow in its jaws and started to shake it.

"Now throw it in the air, and hit it with a Take Down."

Mightyena did so, sending Swellow sprawling.  
"Swellow, return." Jim shouted. "Buizel, I need you."

Jim sent out a Buizel, who looked happy to be out.

* * *

"Did you know he had a Buizel?"

"No." Cynthia replied. "I only know about Bayleef, Staraptor, Monferno, Umbreon, Glaceon, Cranidos and Luxio."

"So, not keeping track of his every Pokemon then." Olly quipped.

* * *

"Buizel, Aqua Jet."

Buizel flew at Mightyena, startling it.

"Now Iron Tail."

Buizel's tail glowed with a white light, and it crashed into Mightyena.

Mightyena howled, raising its attack.

"Crunch." Faith ordered.

"How about an Aqua Jet." Jim said.

Buizel charged at Mightyena who tried to clamp its jaws down on thin air, before being smashed into the water. Mightyena struggled to break the surface, and ultimately stopped moving.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Buizel is the winner."

The crowd cheered Buizel, as it did a backflip in happiness.

"Ha." Faith laughed. "Now I'm going to kick your ass, Leafeon, go."

Faith sent out Leafeon.

"Montgomery selects a Leafeon for her third Pokemon."

"Buizel, Aqua Jet." Jim shouted, already knowing how to defeat it.

Buizel sped towards Leafeon.

"Blizzard in front of you."

Buizel sprayed the ice in front of it, and made the Ice Aqua Jet.

Faith gave a short derisory sniff. "Avoid it with Dig."

Leafeon buried under the ground, avoiding the attack.

"Now surface, and use Giga Drain."

Leafeon sent two thick tendrils of energy at Buizel, and pulled it down to earth, while draining its energy.

"Razor Leaf!"

Leafeon fired several sharp leaves from the leaf on its head, and landed several direct hits on Buizel who fainted.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Leafeon is the winner."

The crowd cheered Faith and Leafeon, as Jim recalled Buizel.

"Both trainers are down to their third Pokemon."

"Swellow, go." Jim shouted, sending Swellow back out.

"Jacobs picks Swellow, to face Leafeon."

"Swellow, Aerial Ace."

Swellow charged at Leafeon.

"Hide in the hole." Faith ordered.

Leafeon dived under the ground.

"Wait for it to come close, and use Take Down."

Swellow flew close to the hole, and was then hit by a powerful attack from Leafeon, who jumped from the hole. Swellow sqawked in pain, as it took the powerful attack and was knocked out.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Leafeon is the winner."

* * *

"Powerful baby." Olly remarked, as the crowd started to chant Leafeon's name. "But that is taking the biscuit. So it knocked out a water and a flying type, big deal."

"You are such a hypocrite." Cynthia remarked.

"Who is the bigger hypocrite?" Olly asked. "The hypocrite, or the hot woman from Celestic Town who fell in love with me?"

"Damn you." Cynthia replied.

* * *

"Sableye, it's time." Jim shouted, sending out the strange purple Pokemon.

"Weird choice, but hey, what do I know? I'm only the guy in the stand with a microphone."

"Sableye, Shadow Ball!" Jim yelled.

Sableye created a dark lump of energy and threw it at Leafeon. It scored a direct hit.

"Don't take that!" Faith shouted. "Use Grass Whistle."

Leafeon made a creepy whistling sound, and Sableye dropped to the ground, asleep.

"Sableye could be in trouble now."

"Giga Drain, and then Solar Beam."

Leafeon started to drain energy from Sableye, before using that energy to augment it's Solar Beam.

"This isn't going to be pleasant."

Leafeon launched a Giga powered Solar Beam, and knocked Sableye out cold.

"Sableye is unable to battle. Leafeon is the winner."

"And there you have it, despite having no regular weakness, Sableye is overcome by a unique combination of moves. We will now have a fifteen minute break."

Jim headed down to the rest room.

* * *

Cynthia and Olly headed down there to give him advice.

"It should not be possible to use Solar Beam like that." Olly remarked.

"You aren't out of this yet." Cynthia said. "What do you have left?"

"Cranidos, Combusken and Bayleef." Jim replied.

"Why didn't you use Combusken in the first place instead of Sableye?" Olly asked.

"Water battlefield." Jim said, annoyed.

"Fair enough."

"If the battlefield changes to something more accommodating, then Combusken or Bayleef should be able to take Leafeon down."

"Hey." Olly said. "Just remember if you use Combusken, her Leafeon knows Dig, so beware."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Jim asked.

"I want you to win." Olly replied. "Now go out there and kick her Leafeon's ass."

* * *

"We are about to resume the battle, between Jacobs and Montgomery. The field has changed to a regular battlefield, with no scenery whatsoever. Can each trainer pick their first Pokemon and get us underway?"

"Delcatty, go." Faith shouted, sending out the purple and cream Pokemon.

"Cranidos, time to battle." Jim yelled, sending out the Pokemon that had done so well against Lance's Dragonite.

"Cranidos vs Delcatty, begin."

"Take Down!" Jim shouted.

Cranidos charged at Delcatty and landed a powerful hit. Delcatty was knocked backwards, but looked unhurt.

"Assist." Faith said.

Delcatty opened her mouth and created a loud powerful sound, that instantly drowned out any cheering.

"That's a Hyper Voice attack." The commentator shouted, but few people heard him.

"Cranidos, Dragon Pulse." Jim screamed, hoping that his Pokemon could hear him.

"Delcatty, Water Pulse." Faith said, knowing that neither trainer or Pokemon could hear her.

Delcatty opened her mouth and fired an orb of water at Cranidos, who was confused by the attack.

"Uh oh." Jim said. "This could be a problem."

He aimed a Pokeball at Cranidos. "Return."

Jim managed to recall Cranidos.

"Bayleef, go."

* * *

The ringing was starting to die down in the crowd.

"Here comes Bayleef." Cynthia remarked. "His very first Pokemon."

"I saw it against your Garchomp." Olly replied. "I wouldn't mind battling that."

"Really. The fact that it's so strong doesn't put you off?"

"Did the fact that you were so strong put me off battling you?"

Cynthia sighed.

* * *

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf." Jim ordered.

Bayleef fired several leaves at Delcatty, hurting it immensely.

"Tackle."

Bayleef smashed into the hurt Delcatty, and knocked it out.  
"Delcatty is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner."

"Each trainer has three Pokemon left."

"Go, Nidorino!" Faith shouted, sending out the squat purple dinosaur.

"This could be a problem for Bayleef, as Nidorino is part poison type."

"Never mind." Jim said. "Use Tackle."

"Nidorino, Poison Jab."

Nidorino and Bayleef charged at each, and caused a heart stopping thud. Bayleef came off worse, due to the poison being secreted by Nidorino's horn.

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef fired several sharp leaves at Nidorino, who coped with them slightly better than Delcatty had done.

"Ice Beam!"

Jim's heart stopped, as Nidorino fired a beam of ice from its mouth, and froze Bayleef on the spot.

"Noooo!"

He fished Bayleef's Pokeball out.

"Return."

"Jacobs is recalling a lot of his Pokemon. I hope he's aware that the amount of substitutions being used are monitored."

"Combusken, come on out."

Jim sent out his Combusken, who waved its arms around.

"Let's win this, and then I'll buy you some pie."

His Combusken looked up, hungrily.

* * *

"Win, and I'll buy you some pie." Olly said. "Am I missing something?"

"Maybe Combusken just like pie." Cynthia replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why are you trying to keep a straight face?"

"Why do you have to read so much into everything?"

"Why not. I like to think things through, before charging in. But, hey." Olly grinned. "You knew that."

"I'd rather forget your moments of thinking things through. You tend to do it at exactly the wrong time."

"Like when?"

"When your Prinplup was getting beat up by Maylene's Lucario, and you decided to wait around and see if Lucario would get tired, before ordering Prinplup to, in your own words, kick its ass."

"I got the badge out of it, didn't I? Maybe I'm not proud of it, but hey, Lucario did get tired, and Prinplup was going through the stage of ignoring what I said."

"So, you told it to kick Lucario's ass on the vague assumption that it would?"

"Yep. Got it in one. See back then, Prinplup had a bit of a love hate relationship going with me, a bit like you did until you came to your senses, and I had to prove how much I cared for it. Not had to do that with you yet, though."

"I despair of you sometimes."

"I thought that was why you liked me?"

"No, I like you because you have a cute ass."

"What?"

"I mean, you're funny, you have an exceptional way with Pokemon, you don't have a problem displaying emotion like some guys, you've got that thing going with the hair, you don't think I'm an ice cold bitch, and you have a cute ass."

"Wow, I actually feel insulted."

"I meant it as a compliment."

"Yeah, that's why I feel insulted. It's the most backhanded compliment you could give out."

* * *

"Flamethrower!"

Combusken covered Nidorino in flames, burning it.

"Now, use Shadow Claw."

Her claws started to glow with dark energy, as she charged across the arena and slammed them into Nidorino.

"Poison Jab."

Nidorino reared up, and slammed a poison covered horn into Combusken.

Combusken started to look angry.

"Mega Kick."

Combusken spun, and kicked Nidorino in the horn, propelling it across the ring. It landed in a heap at Faith's feet.

"Don't worry." She said. "Horn Drill."

Nidorino jumped up and charged at Combusken, horn spinning.

"Get ready with Fire Blast."

Combusken blasted a Nidorino with a powerful burst of flames, stopping the horn dril, and knocking Nidorino out.

"Nidorino is unable to battle. Combusken is the winner."

The crowd cheered, as Combusken struck a victory pose. Faith recalled Nidorino.

"Jacobs has three injured Pokemon left, while one of Montgomery's has been used.

* * *

In the stands, Olly and Cynthia were still having the random discussion.

"But seriously, if that is a backhanded compliment, then what is the point of me giving it to you?"

"Wasn't it enough that I cared enough to give you the compliment?"

"Hell, yeah, but you asked me why I had to look into everything so deeply, so I obliged with looking into that."

Cynthia shook her head, sending her long blond hair into Olly's face.

He coughed. "You should do that more often."

"Why?"

"Smells and feels great."

"Really?" Cynthia replied, feeling more intrigued by her boyfriend than she had done for some while.

"Yeah." Olly said. "Love every part of your body. In fact, I love it so much, I'd like to..."

"Just leave it right there." Cynthia said, as some people around them were actually enjoying what Olly was saying more than the battle. "If you want to talk dirty to me, then wait until later."  
Both of them heard at least one person mutter the words, "Lucky bastard."

* * *

"Furret, go." Faith yelled.

Her Furret burst from a Pokeball.

"This looks an odd choice, but since both of her remaining Pokemon are weak against Combusken, then it doesn't really matter."

"Furret, Quick Attack."  
Furret ran across the ground.

"Double Kick."

Combusken leapt at the long brown Pokemon, and slammed it twice with its feet.

"And that looked to do a huge amount of damage to Furret!"

"Furret, Fury Swipes."

Furret jumped on Combusken and started scratching it.

"Knock it off with Flamethrower."

Combusken spat a burst of flame onto the screaming Furret, who jumped off and started running around aimlessly.

"Hyper Voice." Faith shouted, as she pulled some ear plugs out of her pocket.

She quickly rammed them in her ears, as Furret started its ear splitting scream.

The sound wave knocked the weakened Combusken onto her back, and caused her to bang her head on the ground. She eventually lay still.

"Combusken is unable to battle. Furret is the winner."

The crowd was too deaf to do anything, but clap aimlessly.

Jim took a Pokeball out, as he recalled Combusken.

"Thanks. You did your best, and I'll get you some pie later."

He faced the impassive Faith, and glared. "Cranidos, back out."

Jim sent out his Cranidos, who roared at Furret.

* * *

"So, is Harley not coming back?" Drew asked, over the video phone.

"No." May replied. "He tried to kill me and Ash, so last I heard he was being sent to the mental hospital near Cerulean City for examination."

"Too bad." Drew said. "I could have used the help running the Petalburg Gym."

"How's it going?" May asked. "Have you given out many badges?"

"Well, I gave one out earlier today, but that was only the third one."

"Sorry about leaving you in charge, and rushing off like that." May replied. "I appreciate your help."

"No problem." Drew said, calmly. "You'd do the same for me."

Ash came into the room.

"Who're you on the phone to?" He asked.

"Drew." She replied, bluntly.

Ash and Pikachu ran over.  
"Hey man, how are you." Ash said.

"Oh hello." Drew answered. "I'm great."

"What're you doing now? Still a coordinator?"

"Yeah, but I'm looking after the Petalberg Gym, while the May and her family are over on the Island."

"Ahh." Ash said. "Well, good talking to you."

"Likewise."

Drew rang off.

"I never knew that you still talked to Drew." Ash said.

"He was my rival." May replied. "I still have respect for him."

"Well, that's good." Ash said, as he jumped on her bed and kicked his shoes off. "Hey, this bed feels like it hasn't been slept in for a while."

"I didn't sleep in it last night." May giggled.

"Oh yeah." Ash blushed, as he remembered. "You slept in my room. How could I forget, you kept hogging the covers."

"That's how I do things." May grinned. "We meeting downstairs later?"

"Oh yeah." Ash replied.

* * *

"Cranidos, use Head Smash." Jim ordered.

Cranidos threw itself at Furret, landing a powerful hit that knocked it out instantly.

"Furret is unable to battle. Cranidos is the winner."

"And look at that. Furret's defence was overcome by the powerful skull of Cranidos."

Faith recalled Furret, before giving Jim a knowing smile.

"You haven't won yet." She said. "Leafeon, back out."

Faith sent Leafeon out, who mewled lightly to try and shake the crowd up.

It was working to a certain effect.

"We can win." Jim shouted to Cranidos, who pawed the ground intently. "Take Down."  
Cranidos charged at Leafeon.

"Dig." Faith said, quietly.

Leafeon dived under the ground, avoiding the attack.

"Now emerge."

A few seconds later, Leafeon burst out of the ground near Cranidos and sent it crashing into the air.

"Now, use Giga Drain."

Leafeon sent two tendrils of green energy to grab Cranidos and suck the energy from it.

Cranidos fell to the ground heavily, and was unable to move.

"Cranidos is unable to battle. Leafeon is the winner."

Jim felt sad, as he recalled Cranidos. His Pokemon were getting massacred by the small green and tan Eevee evolution. He then felt angry.

"You may have beaten three of my Pokemon, but not any more." He said. "Bayleef, come on out."

Jim sent out Bayleef, who had managed to thaw out from the battle with Nidorino.

"Bayleef. This isn't going to be easy, but you can do it." Jim said. "Tackle attack."

"You are stronger than that overgrown Chikorita." Faith yelled. "Take Down."

Bayleef and Leafeon charged at each other, and met in the middle of the arena. Although Take Down was a more powerful move, the combined recoil and weight of Bayleef actually resulted in it taking more damage.

"Now use Vine Whip."

Bayleef extended two vines from its neck and grabbed Leafeon's forelegs.

"Throw it."

Bayleef managed to hurl Leafeon across the arena.

"Use your momentum to launch a Dig."

Leafeon used the momentum to dive underground.

"What can Jacobs and Bayleef do now?"

* * *

"He's got a serious problem." Olly remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"While Leafeon can travel underground, Bayleef can't sense it. It really is a problem."

* * *

Jim was frantically thinking of a plan.

"Use Dig now."

Leafeon came up underneath Bayleef, but didn't damage it that much.

"Sweet Scent." Jim shouted. "Hit Leafeon with a nice big blast."

Bayleef fired several bursts of powder over Leafeon, who shuddered.

"Now Tackle."

Bayleef slammed into Leafeon, knocking it back.

"Body Slam."

Bayleef jumped into the air and tried to land on Leafeon.

"Use Dig to escape."

Leafeon dug a hole.

"Thank you." Jim said. "I thought you'd never do it."

The crowd gasped.

"Bayleef, try to smell where Leafeon is, and then use Frenzy Plant."

Bayleef inhaled, before stamping a foot on the ground.

To Bayleef's right, several thorny plants burst from the ground, throwing Leafeon out as well.

"No!" Faith yelled.

Leafeon landed in a heap on the ground, and was unable to move.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner, and the match goes to Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

The crowd roared, as Jim jumped into the air, and put his arms round his Bayleef.

"Thanks pal." He said. "You were awesome."

Faith recalled her Leafeon, and walked over.

"Congratulations." She said. "You deserved that."

"Are you joking?" Jim asked. "I was terrible there, I'm amazed I'm still in the tournament."

"Well, we all get a bit of luck going for us." Faith replied. "Congratulations again."

Faith applauded the crowd, before walking out of the stadium.

Jim stayed a few seconds, to take the acclaim, before following her out.

* * *

"Faith, wait." He shouted. She turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Thanks for a good battle."

"No problem." She replied. "But if you want my advice, you should really improve before the next round."

"Hey, luck has always been part of my strategy." Jim bragged.

"Then you won't get very far." She yelled. "And you better win, because I refuse to accept being beaten by someone who failed to win."

"I intend to win." Jim replied, angrily, as he heard footsteps.

"Faith!" A familiar voice shouted. Jim turned and saw the obnoxious guy, Elias. "I'm so sorry that you got beat, if there's anything I can do to help you get over it, then please ask."

Jim snickered. Elias turned on him. "What!"

"Oh, nothing." He said.

"Do I amuse you?" Elias demanded. "Do I, Elias Mao, the son of Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four amuse you?"

"You do now." Jim answered. "Whose achievments are you trying to brag about more? Yours, or what your dad did?"

"Shut up!" Elias screamed, as he grabbed Jim's shirt. "Don't you dare say anything about my Dad!"

"Let him go." Somebody said.

Jim and Elias looked up, and saw Cynthia and Olly arrive.

"Cynthia Jacobs." Elias growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Take your hands off my brother." Cynthia said, menacingly.

"I'd do it, if I were you." Olly followed up. "Or she might feed you to her Garchomp."

"That's my threat." Cynthia hissed.

"I don't care." Elias replied. "I have my own Garchomp, watching over my every move. If you touch me, you'll be in a world of pain."

"Circling above you?" Olly asked. He raised a hand into the sky.

A few seconds later, a Garcomp came crashing to the ground.

"What the..?!" Elias yelled, as Olly's Dragonite floated to the ground, and put a clawed foot on Garchomp.

"Let him go, and I will call my Dragonite off." Olly said.

Elias swore, before letting Jim go. He then recalled his Garchomp.

"When we face each other." He said. "I am going to beat you into submission."

"Bring it on." Cynthia replied. "I beat little punks like you in my sleep."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Some very tasty scenes at the end, which will set up one of the future battles.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know Ash and May don't appear much in this chapter, but it's a chance for the supporting characters to shine.**

 **Besides. Ash battles Steven in the next chapter, so there will probably be more Ash there. Almost a guarantee.**

 **Some of the Olly/Cynthia scenes were interesting to write, as they always are. I put them in to break up the action, but if you don't like them then tell me, and they will be done more sparingly.**

 **Thanks to all the people who reviewed.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	28. Chapter 28

28\. Nerves Of Steel

Chapter 28. Nerves Of Steel.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash prepared for his match with Steven, while Jim made it through to the next round of matches, defeating Faith._

* * *

"Let's see." Ash said. "Who am I going to start off with?"

"If you haven't worked it out by now." May replied. "You might have problems."

"I'm just trying to decide whether I have the right Pokemon." Ash said.

"You might just have to go with it." May suggested. "You have enough to get past Steven."

"Thanks, I do." Ash said.

"Now can you not do this in the middle of the night again?" May asked. "I want to sleep."

"Sorry." Ash said, but May had rolled over and started snoring. "Jeez, you sound worse than a Snorlax."

Ash considered doing something to her, momentarily, but decided against it, as she might turn violent. There had been an incident a few nights ago, where he had decided to tickle her feet as a joke, while she was asleep, and she had punched him.

* * *

"I think you went a little overboard." Cynthia remarked.

"Me?" Olly said. "I was just trying to find a peaceful solution."

"You floored his Garchomp."

"If anyone asks, I thought it was wild."

"You purposely ordered your Dragonite to knock it out of the sky."

"My Dragonite is very territorial." Olly insisted. "I'm just helping him cope with captivity."

"That's crap."

"Yeah, but it's the sort of crap people might believe, and besides, you were going to beat the snot out of him."

"I was not."

"Yeah, yeah. You were about to threaten him with death."

"And you weren't?"

"No, I was only going to order Dragonite to attack him if he attacked us."

"Which he could have."

"Oh come on." Olly said. "Elias Mao is a fine trainer, but if he had attacked, do you really think that he would have beaten both of us?"

Cynthia thought about it for a moment. "I suppose not."

"Relax. I wasn't about to let anything happen to you."

"What does that mean?" Cynthia snarled. "I don't need your protection."

"Calm down." Olly said. "If you had attacked Elias, he would probably have got you kicked out of the cup. And you know what that means? It means that he is scared you might beat him."

* * *

Ash awoke, wondering about his battle.

 _Seriously though. Is Steven really that much better then me? He has more experience, but that can only count for so much. And here comes the point where I want to win. Sometimes sheer minded will to win can over come skill, and I have plenty of that._

Ash felt May move, he could feel the warmth of her skin. He was so much in love with her. The way she moved, the way she breathed. Not so mmuch the way she snored, but that was the only negative.

 _As much as I want to, I have to focus on my battle today. She'll understand._

He quietly got out of bed, and started to get dressed.

"Come on Pikachu." He said. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"Commmmmmmmmbuskennnnnnnnn!"

"Hey, you like the pie, I take it." Jim said, as he gave his Combusken some pie. "Well, I promised you it, so enjoy it."

Combusken affectionately pecked him.

"Hey, Jim." Ash shouted, as he walked in.

"Morning." Jim replied.

"Well done on getting through." Ash said.

"Thank you." Jim answered. "It was what happened afterwards that annoyed me."

"Go on."

"Elias showed up, and contributed to an argument. It wasn't pleasant."

* * *

"Why do you and Cynthia dislike each other so much?" Faith asked.

"It really is a long story." Elias replied. "It started several years ago."

 _The recently crowned Sinnoh champion had beaten the previous three members of the Elite Four, with ease. Aaron, Bertha and Flint had all fallen to her power. Their most powerful Pokemon all defeated. Aaron's Beautifly. Bertha's Hippowdon and Flint's Infernape._

 _"And now with the anticipation at a fever pitch, the silent but deadly Cynthia Jacobs takes on the last of the Elite Four. Give a big hand for the one and only, Lucian Mao."_

 _Lucian emerged from the background to thunderous applause. None more so than from his eight year old son.  
"Thank you. Thank you." He said. "Now, let's get this over quickly, so I can get back to my book."_

 _"You would rather read than battle?" Cynthia asked._

 _"Of course." Lucian replied. "Why not. Both are inextricably linked. To do both requires a sense of personal satisfaction, and faith in your own abilities. Isn't that what we all strive for?"_

 _"Perhaps." Cynthia said. "But I'd be content with winning at this moment in time."_

 _"Then, I am afraid that you will leave here feeling sad. They say I am the strongest of the Sinnoh Elite Four, and I am afraid that I will have to go all out to prove that to you."_

 _"Bring it on."_

 _"Each trainer can use six Pokemon each, and the battle will be over when all of a trainers Pokemon are unable to battle."_

 _"Mr. Mime, psych." Lucian said, throwing a Pokeball._

 _"Go, Gastrodon." Cynthia shouted._

"So what was wrong with that?" Faith asked, as she sat on the chair in Elias' room. "A powerful trainer challenging a family member to a battle. It shouldn't result in so much hate."

"Yeah, but all my life I grew up with the image that my Dad was indestructible. Both at battling, and in everyday life."

"Most children do."

"But Cynthia ripped my ideology out right there."

 _"After a brief battle, Lucian has two Pokemon left, while Cynthia still has five. This could be quite a shock if Lucian is defeated this easily."_

 _"No..." The eight year old Elias said, in shock, as Cynthia's Spiritomb downed his father's Alakazam. The Alakazam that was his friend. "What's happening?"_

 _"Lucian has one Pokemon left. Will it be his famous Bronzong?"_

 _"Bronzong, psych." Lucian said, sending out his signature Pokemon._

 _"I think this might be the perfect battle for Garchomp." Cynthia grinned. "Battle Dance."_

"It was unreal how quickly her Garchomp defeated Bronzong. Especially when it used Giga Impact to finish it off. My Dad was crushed by the defeat, and I've never recovered from the trauma of seeing that happen. He just looked exhausted. I've tried to become as powerful as possible, because one day, I want to do to Cynthia what she did to my Dad."

"Really?" Faith asked. "Is that why you seem determined to win, and let people know who your Dad is?"

"Yes. The upcoming battle against her is my chance."

* * *

"Here, take a look at this." Brock said, to Max. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a photo of his family.

"Is this why you called me over here?" Max asked.

"Look, about our conversation yesterday. Despite what you say, Max, I know that you care about your sister, and don't want her to be hurt."

"What's your point?" Max asked guardedly.

"Look, I have a lot of brothers and sisters." Brock said. "I want them to stay safe, but I also want them to be happy. If Ash makes May happy, then you should throw out your misgivings."

Max thought about it. Brock was right, as usual.

"Fine." He replied. "I guess you're right."

"It usually happens with affairs of the heart." Brock said.

"Hey what happened to that girl, Helena?" Max asked. "The one I helped you get."  
"Erm, she dumped me and said she never wanted to see me again."

"Unlucky."

"I know." Brock shouted. Then, after calming down a bit. "Let's get over and watch Ash's battle."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have a highly anticipated match here. Two powerful trainers. There can only be one winner. The pride of Pallet, the master of the impossible, Ash Ketchum."

The crowd applauded for Ash. May, Brock, Max, Delia and Silver among them.

"And now. A trainer whose name is on everyone's lips. The stone cold adventurer, the master of Mosdeep City, the collector of stones. Steven Stone!"

There was a much higher round of applause for the former Hoenn champion.

"Each trainer can use six Pokemon each. Substitutions are allowed. We will have a break when three of a trainers Pokemon are unable to battle. The battle ends when all six are unable to battle. This battle will start on a rock battlefield."

The stage shuddered as rocks and dirt burst from the stage.

"Trainers, pick your first Pokemon."

"Steelix, I choose you."

The crowd gasped in awe, as Steven sent out the giant metal snake.

"An intimidating choice from Stone, and what will Ketchum do to counter."

"Chimchar, I choose you." Ash yelled.

His Chimchar appeared.

"Ketchum selects Chimchar to start his battle. If size counted, then Chimchar would be already defeated."

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Chimchar opened its mouth, and fired a burst of fire at Steelix.

"Sandstorm." Steven casually ordered.

Steelix waved its tail, and kicked up a curtain of sand to deflect the attack.

"Dig."

As the sand vanished, Ash noticed Steelix vanish under the ground.

"Be careful." He shouted to Chimchar. "It could come up anywhere."

Right on cue, Steelix burst from the ground underneath Chimchar. The screaming Chimchar was thrown into the air.

"Come back down with Flame Wheel!" Ash yelled.

Chimchar covered itself in flames, before spinning towards Steelix.

"Stop it with Dragonbreath." Steven said.

Steelix fired a thick beam of energy from its mouth, and stopped the attack. Chimchar was badly hurt by the beam.

"Chimchar!" Ash yelled. "Use Flamethrower."

"Avoid it with Dig."

Chimchar fired more flames at Steelix, who evaded it with ease.

"This is getting desperate for Ketchum. Chimchar has failed to hit Steelix, while taking heavy damage from the Iron Snake."

"Chimchar, Dig." Ash screamed. "Go after Steelix."

Chimchar burrowed under the ground.

The crowd waited anxiously, until something came crashing out of the ground.

Chimchar was thrown into the air again.

"Looks like going toe to toe with a much larger opponent under the ground wasn't such a smart move after all."

"Chimchar." Ash said. "Can you move?"

Chimchar managed to hop to its feet.

"Steelix, use Bind."

Steelix emerged, and wrapped Chimchar in its tail.

"Steelix has Chimchar trapped, and unable to move."

"Chimchar, return." Ash shouted, trying to recall it.

As the beam failed to connect with Chimchar, Ash had a horrible recollection of what had happened in his first ever gym battle.

 _"You haven't raised it very well." Brock said, as Onix crushed Pikachu in its tail. "You should know that electric attacks can't hurt Onix's hard stone body."_

 _Ash held up the Pokeball with the lightning bolt on. "Pikachu, return."_

 _The beam harmlessly bounced off Onix._

 _"It's no good." Ash realised. "I can't call it back."_

* * *

In the stand, Brock was having the same memories. "Ash has been in this situation before."

"Well, he can get out of it the same way now, as he did then." May said. "How did he overcome it?"

"He surrendered."

"Let's hope he doesn't do that then." Max remarked, sarcastically.

* * *

"Steelix, apply more pressure."

Steelix squeezed harder, causing Chimchar to cry out in pain.

"Chimchar!" Ash shouted, as he tried to think of a plan. "Use Flame Wheel."

Chimchar closed its eyes, and started to cover itself in flames. Steelix roared, as its metal body was scorched by being in close proximity to the attack.

"Let it go!" Steven yelled, suddenly worried about his Pokemon.

Steelix tried to throw Chimchar away, but the small monkey clung on.

"Now, use Fury Swipes."  
Chimchar jumped at Steelix's face, and started to scratch away.

"Steelix is taking some damage from Chimchar, and Steven suddenly looks insecure."  
"Finish it off with Fire Spin."  
Chimchar fired a powerful column of fire at Steelix, who roared in agony, before crashing to the ground.  
"Steelix is unable to battle. Chimchar is the winner."

"Ketchum managed to turn it around, despite his Chimchar taking huge damage from Steelix."

"Thank you Steelix." Steven said, as he recalled the giant snake. "You were excellent."

* * *

Ash's friends and family in the crowd breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Excellent technique." Silver remarked. "I have to admit."

"That's our boy." Delia said, with a smile.

* * *

"You have done well." Steven admitted. "But will your Chimchar be able to stop this?"

"I can defeat anything you put in front of me." Ash replied.

"Omastar, go."

Steven sent out the large blue and cream Pokemon with the spikes on the shell, and the powerful beak.

"This isn't your battle, Chimchar." Ash said. "Return."

Ash recalled Chimchar to the safety of its Pokeball.

"Okay." He shouted. "Lucario, I choose you."

Ash sent Lucario out.

"Ketchum sends out Lucario. A fighting and steel type to take on a rock and water Pokemon."

"Omastar, Hydro Pump."

"Counter with Force Palm."

Omastar powered a torrent of water at Lucario, who stopped it with a powerful thrust on its hand.

"Spike Cannon."

Omastar fired several spikes from its shell.

"Stop them with Aura Sphere!"

Lucario fired a sphere of energy into the air, stopping the attack.

"Now, use Bone Club."

Lucario created a staff of energy, and swung it into Omastar.

"Iron Defense."

Omastar started to glow with a bright light, as the attack bounced off.

"Lucario, Dragon Pulse."

Lucario held both its arms in front of it, and started to create energy.

"Why not." Steven remarked. "We'll use Hydro Pump."

Lucario fired a vortex of blue grey energy at Omastar, who fired another powerful blast of water at Lucario. The two attacks met in the middle of the arena. Instead of exploding, the Hydro Pump went straight through the Dragon Pulse and smashed Lucario into some rocks. The Pulse then fizzled out.

"Omastar, Spike Cannon."

Omastar fired several spikes into Lucario, knocking it out.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Omastar is the winner."

* * *

"I don't get what happened." May said.

"When Lucario uses an attack involving Aura, it has to keep concentrating until the attack hits." Brock explained. "When it was hit with the Hydro Pump, it lost focus."

"This seems to be wide open." Silver remarked.

* * *

"Lucario return." Ash said. "Thank you, pal."

"Now what are you going to do?" Steven grinned.

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, get in there."

Pikachu jumped into the arena, sparks flowing from its cheeks.

"Ketchum has selected Pikachu for the next battle. As it has a type advantage over Omastar, Ketchum is hoping that it might be enough."

"But so did Lucario." Brock remarked.

"Omastar, Hydro Pump."

Omastar fired a powerful blast of water.

"Agility." Ash yelled.

Pikachu managed to avoid the attacks with ease.

"Now use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu fired a blast of electricity at Omastar, who took the attack with ease.

"Rock Blast."

Omastar fired several rocks at Pikachu, who was hurt by the attack.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped back up, and into the air. Its tail started to glow with a white light, before it was slammed down on Omastar.

"Now use Thunder."

Pikachu zapped Omastar with a more powerful blast of electricity. It seemed to do more damage.

"Take this." Steven said. "Rollout."

Omastar rolled into a ball, and charged at Pikachu.

"Counter it with Volt Tackle."

Pikachu covered itself in electricity, and streaked across the ground at the oncoming Omastar.

"Now, use Spike Cannon while rolling."  
Omastar fired several spikes from its shell, while rolling. The attack forced Pikachu to stop using Volt Tackle. The stunned Pikachu was then flattened by the rolling Omastar.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as the yellow mouse flopped to the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Omastar is the winner."

Ash couldn't believe it. That Omastar was powerful, and now he was really regretting not bringing a grass type with him.

* * *

"Poor Pikachu." Max said.

As they were sitting in the front row, they soon saw Ash come over to them with Pikachu.

"Take care of him." Ash said, giving Pikachu to May.

"Good luck." May said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"He's going to need it."

* * *

"What will Ketchum do now he has lost two Pokemon to Omastar?"

"Corphish, I choose you."

Ash sent out his Corphish, who clicked its claws.

"Corphish?" Steven said. "I see. Continue the Rollout."

Omastar continued to roll around the arena, heading for Corphish.

"Protect!" Ash yelled.

Corphish covered itself in a green energy bubble, stopping the attack.

"Now, use Crabhammer."

Corphish jumped on Omastar, and started hammering away.

"Spike Cannon."

As Corphish hit Omastar, it replied by shooting several spikes into Corphish's stomach.

"Cooooooooorphhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisshhhhhhhhhhh" Corphish screamed, as it was thrown across the arena.

"Now, use Hydro Pump."

Omastar aimed a powerful blast of water at Corphish.

"Counter with Bubblebeam."

Corphish managed to get up and fire several bubbles from one of its claws, stopping the attack.

"Omastar, Spike Cannon."

Omastar fired several more spikes at Corphish.

"Harden."

As Corphish stiffened its body, the spikes bounced off.

"Now, use Crabhammer."

Corphish jumped on Omastar, and hit it between the eyes. Omastar screeched, and fainted.

"Omastar is unable to battle. Corphish is the winner."

Ash, and the crowd breathed a sigh of relief, as Steven recalled Omastar.

"A stellar job, my friend." He said. "You were formidable."

Steven grinned. "Now, Ash, prepare for this. Magnezone, go."

* * *

Max quickly checked Magnezone on his Pokedex.

"Corphish has no chance." He exclaimed. "It's part electric type."

* * *

"Corphish, return." Ash said.

"Ketchum opts to recall Corphish."

"Chimchar, I choose you."

Ash sent Chimchar back out.

"Chimchar is the Pokemon selected to take down Magnezone. However, it still looks exhausted from the battle with Steelix."

"Chimchar, Flamethrower."

Chimchar fired a burst of flames at Magnezone.

"Protect."

Magnezone surrounded itself in a blue bubble, avoiding damage.

"Now, use Lock On."

Magnezone took aim at Chimchar.

"Uh oh." Ash said. "Dig."

Chimchar dived under the ground.

"Zap Cannon."

Magnezone fired a green ball of electricity down the hole Chimchar of which Chimchar had just vanished.

A few seconds later, there was a muffled explosion, and Chimchar was thrown from the ground again. This time, it didn't get up.

"Chimchar is unable to battle. Magnezone is the winner."

"Chimchar just ran out of fire. Now, with Chimchar, Lucario and Pikachu defeated for Ketchum, it is time for a fifteen minute break."

Ash recalled Chimchar, and headed downstairs.

* * *

"I didn't know how powerful Steven actually was." Brock said. "His Pokemon are well trained."

"But so are yours." May remarked.

"Are they strong enough though?"

"Ash." Brock said. "You still have Corphish, Donphan and Charizard, so they could prove to be your advantage, because all are strong against Steven's Pokemon."

"I just hope he doesn't have something else like Omastar lined up." Ash replied. "Because, then I might be in trouble."

"I would guess that he has his Aggron with him." Brock said. "But, for his other two, I don't know."

"You can do it." May cheered. "Now get out there, and win."

* * *

"This battle is now going to be resumed on a grass battlefield."

"Magnezone, back out." Steven said.

"Donphan, I choose you." Ash said.

Ash sent out Donphan, who clawed the ground.

"An excellent choice." Steven remarked. "Magnezone, Sonic Boom."

Magnezone fired a blast of air at Donphan.

"Defense Curl."

Donphan curled into a ball, and avoided taking damage.

"Rollout."

Donphan rolled at Magnezone, and landed a direct hit.

Magnezone didn't look badly hurt though.

"Magnet Bomb."

Magnezone fired a steel ball at Donphan, which exploded on contact, sending Donphan flying.

"Strike back with Take Down."

Donphan jumped up, and smashed Magnezone to the ground.

"Great hit." Ash shouted. "Now, use Earthquake."

Donphan smashed the ground with its front paws, and sent a powerful shock wave at the grounded Magnezone. Magnezone wailed, a horrible haunting sound, as it fainted.

"Magnezone is unable to battle. Donphan is the winner."

The crowd cheered, as Steven recalled Magnezone.

"Not bad." He admitted. "Aggron, go."

Steven sent out Aggron, silencing the crowd.

"Oh crap, Steven sends out a scary looking Aggron, and I'm actually a little scared."

* * *

"I mean, I know that trainers constantly seek out a challenge, in looking to beat trainers better than them." Elias said. "The thing was though, with Cynthia, she wasn't just looking to defeat her opponents Pokemon, she was looking to destroy her opponent psychologically.

"Meaning?" Faith asked.

"He never recovered."

 _"Morning Dad." The ten year old Elias said, as his father came downstairs. His purple hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. He wore nothing but an old red robe, and carried a cigarette in one hand._

 _Lucian grunted in response, as he sat down._

 _"Did you sleep well?"_

 _Another grunt._

 _"Leave your father alone." His mother said. "He didn't sleep well."_

 _"I start my journey soon." Elias remarked. "Do you have any advice?"_

 _"Leave me alone." Lucian muttered. "You don't learn anything from others. You gain everything yourself, and someone comes along and pisses on everything you think you know."_

 _Elias decided to leave, as the rants could get pretty bitter._

 _He walked into the kitchen, where his mother was crying again._

 _"Why did this have to happen?" She was whispering over and over._

 _"Is Dad ever going to return to normal?" He asked._

 _"I don't know!" His mother said, stubbing a cigarette out on a plate. "Why did this happen to us? We were such a perfect family."_

 _"What is wrong with him?"_

 _"Nothing's wrong with me, you little sneak" Lucian shouted. "Why can't you people just leave me alone."_

 _"Because we're your family." Elias' mother screamed. "And we love you."_

 _"I don't need your love." Lucian bellowed, slamming his fist into the wall. "Get the fuck out of my life, I don't need you."_

 _When neither Elias or his mother moved, Lucian picked up a bottle and smashed it on the wall._

 _"I mean it!" He said. "I don't ever want to see either of you again."_

"But I saw Lucian on the TV recently." Faith protested. "He looked fine."

"He eventually sought help." Elias replied. "After a week of drinking, the Pokemon League told him to sort his life out, or be kicked out of the Elite Four. He saw the light, and returned to normal. However, it destroyed some of my life with him. I loved my Dad, and basically when he told my Mother and I to get out, it broke her heart. We moved to Veilstone City, but she died a few months later. After the funeral, I got my first Pokemon and started my trail of vengeance."

"Vengeance is a funny thing." Faith said. "It can start out slowly before taking over your life. It can consume you, make you filled with hate. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It makes no difference. Say you beat Cynthia. Then what. Your life won't return to normal, or the time you lost won't return. You've spent most of your time training, hoping to take the most painful course of revenge on someone you barely know. And you know what? You could have spent it trying to reconnect with Lucian."

"I just..."

"It'd make no difference to Cynthia if you beat her here. She'd shrug it off and go home. You can't make her feel what you have for however long you've been hurt, so don't try."

"Sorry." Elias replied. "I've taken it too far to let it slide."

"What would your mother want?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd want to be alive." Elias shouted.

"Do you honestly think that she would want her only son to turn into a hollow shell that lives for nothing, but revenge?"  
"I..."

* * *

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Ash said, confidently. "Take Down."

Donphan charged at Aggron. Steven didn't give it an order.

Donphan crashed into Aggron, but the large rock and steel type failed to register any sign of pain.

"Unsurprisingly, that failed to harm Aggron."

"My turn." Steven said, simply. "Use your own Take Down."

Aggron charged at Donphan, and knocked it across the grass.

"Hyper Beam." Steven yelled.

Aggron opened its mouth, and fired a beam of pure orange light at Donphan. It took the full force of the attack.  
"Donphan!" Ash shouted, as his Pokemon crashed to the ground. Donphan didn't get up.

"Donphan is unable to battle. Aggron is the winner."

Ash felt sick, as he recalled Donphan.

 _I have to save Charizard for last. Corphish might be able to take Aggron down._

"I choose you, Corphish."

* * *

"The end is nearing." Brock said.

"You can do it." May said, jittering around.

* * *

"Aggron can't move yet." Ash said. "So start with a Bubblebeam."  
Corphish opened its claws and fired a stream of bubbles, that caused tremendous pain to Aggron.

"Take Down." Steven ordered, angrily.

Aggron charged at Corphish.

"Protect."

Aggron slammed into the protective barrier, hurting itself.

"Crabhammer."

Corphish's claw started to glow, as it brought it down on Aggron's skull.

"Aggron, Focus Punch."

Aggron charged a powerful punch up.

"Use Bubblebeam."

Corphish blasted Aggron with bubbles. Aggron roared in pain.

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam again."

"Aggron, Hyper Beam."

Aggron raised its head and fired another blast of orange energy at Corphish, before succumbing to the bubbles. Corphish was struck by the attack, and knocked out.

"Both Aggron and Corphish are unable to battle."

The crowd went quiet in amazement.

Steven started to laugh.

"You have lost." He said, taking a Pokeball from his coat. "Skarmory, go."

Steven sent out the silver bird, who landed on the grass.

"I refuse to lose." Ash replied. "Charizard, I choose you."

Ash sent out the powerful orange lizard.

"Just like your friend." Steven said. "You shall suffer the same fate."

"Begin!"

"Charizard, flamethrower."

Charizard fired a burst of white hot fire at Skarmory.

"Dodge it with Fly."

Skarmory flew into the sky, avoiding the attack.

"After it!"

Charizard flew after Skarmory.

"Grab it."

Charizard grabbed Skarmory.

"Use Seismic Toss."

Charizard started to fly quickly, before spinning round and round. It then threw Skarmory to the grass.

"And finish it off with Flamethrower!"

Charizard flew through the air, and covered Skarmory with a powerful blast of fire, that knocked it out.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

The crowd roared with excitement, as Charizard struck a victory pose.

"And both trainers are down to their last Pokemon. Charizard has already battled, but failed to take much damage from the battle with Skarmory."

"You might have beaten Skarmory." Steven said. "But now comes the real test, Metagross, let's win this battle."

Steven sent out the blue four legged Pokemon.

* * *

"I don't know how my mother would react." Elias said. "You can't judge what a dead person would want or not, so you just have to make the judgement, and hope for the best."

"I think that's crap." Faith replied. "You are trying to become less accountable for your actions."

"What?"

"Saying stuff like it's what my mother would have wanted makes you feel better about yourself, as you take the destructive road. Well, I think you are a moron for doing that."

Faith got up to leave. Elias tried to grab her hand, but she spun and kicked him in the mouth.

"Jesus." He cried.

"That's what you get when my Dad was a marine." Faith said, as Elias clutched his jaw.

"You're crazy." He muttered, as blood ran down his chin."

"You know what else I learned? First Aid. Now let me see that."

Elias grinned. An eerie sight considering he had blood running out of the corner of his mouth.

"You don't have a nurse's uniform, do ya?" He asked.

* * *

"This is it." Ash said, quietly. "So let's kick it off with a Flamethrower."

Charizard opened its mouth and blasted a burst of fire at Metagross.

"Light Screen."

Metagross put up a pure yellow shield, that stopped the attack.

"Take Down."

Metagross prepped its jets and launched itself at Charizard.

Charizard roared as it was hit by the powerful attack.

"Charizard, use Fire Spin."

Charizard fired a spinning column of fire at Metagross.

"Evade it."

Metagross flew out of the way.

"Charizard, Steel Wing."

Charizard's wings started to glow with a white light, as it flew at Metagross.

"Meteor Mash."

Metagross swing one of its forelegs at Charizard, and caused some heavy damage.

"Now use Psychic to throw Charizard."

Metagross' eyes started to glow with a blue light, and it threw Charizard across the grass.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Use Dragonbreath."

A small smile passed across Steven's face, a memory of a previous time perhaps.

"Stop it with Confusion."

Metagross stopped the attack with ease.

"Now fling it at Charizard."

Charizard roared again, as it was hit with its own attack.

"Charizard, fly into the air, and use Flamethrower from above."

Charizard flew into the sky.  
"After it." Steven ordered.

Metagross prepped its jets and flew after Charizard.

"A little closer." Ash whispered, remembering a gym battle a few years earlier, and also a battle a few days earlier.

"Metagross, Take Down."

Metagross flew at Charizard faster.

"Now, use Flamethrower from behind you."

Charizard sent a stream of fire erupting from its tail, and managed to land a powerful hit on Metagross.

"Now, use Seismic Toss."

Charizard spun and grabbed Metagross. It started to fly faster than anything Ash had ever seen. It circled around the stadium at least sixty times, before finally dragging Metagross towards the surface.

 _This is it!_

Ash was waiting, when he heard Steven give the order. "Psychic."

Almost as quickly as it started, Charizard stopped. Its body flailed, from the sudden impact.

Ash shuddered, as Charizard looked like it was about to be crippled by the shock.

"Now, throw Charizard to the ground." Steven ordered.

Metagross dropped the limp Charizard to the ground.

"Now, finish with Hammer Arm."

Metagross raised one of its huge forearms and dropped towards Charizard.

* * *

"No." May whispered.

Max was busy trying not to vomit.

"That was awful." Brock remarked, talking about the injuries Charizard had sustained.

"I just hope it's okay." Delia said, from behind her hands.

* * *

"Charizard." Ash called. "Can you move."

Charizard didn't move its body, but flicked its tail. Ash took it as a confirmation.

Metagross continued to drop.

"Then use Flare Blitz."

Charizard flew up and smashed the underside of Metagross. Both Pokemon roared in pain.

 _Charizard is in serious trouble. I have to do something quick and drastic to finish the battle._

"Use Blast Burn."

Charizard summoned up all the fire in its body, and unleashed it at Metagross.

Metagross made a forlorn wailing sound, as its body was scorched and blackened by the flames.

Ash really hoped that this would work. Charizard looked exhausted.

As the flames cleared, Metagross fell to the ground. It was done for.

"Metagross is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner, and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Steven looked drained, but seemed quietly relaxed.

Ash instantly ran onto the field to check on Charizard.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tenderley touching Charizard's neck.

Charizards response was to rear its head and bite him.

"Sorry." Ash said, quickly. He took the Pokeball out. "I'll get you to the Pokemon Centre."

He didn't notice the applause for him, as he ran off the field.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ash couldn't get used to the Pokemon Centre. He had been in many over the last nine years, but never liked them.

Nurse Joy was just checking over Charizard. Her face had been grave after an initial prognosis.

 _I hope Charizard is okay. I'll never forgive myself if it's badly hurt._

"That was pathetic." Someone sneered.

Ash looked up and saw Paul coming down the corridor.

"What did you just say?"

"I thought Charizard were meant to be tough." Paul stated, his eyes flashing with malice. "The way your excuse was thrown around by Metagross was laughable."

It didn't take much with Paul, but the anger was rising to the surface, and something snapped inside Ash.

"You know what." He screamed. "My Charizard is badly hurt, Paul. I can put up with your crap other times, but not now, so get the hell out of my face."

Paul smirked. He had gotten a rise out of his rival.

"If your Charizard had a decent trainer who made sure it knew its place, then it wouldn't have been badly hurt. You have nobody to blame but yourself."

Paul strode away, leaving Ash seething with rage.

"Hey Paul." He yelled.

Paul turned his head slightly.

"Go to hell."

* * *

 **Authors Notes. I'm exhausted after writing that, but hey, I think it's pretty good.**

 **The casual mix of battling, and drama. Hell, I'm proud of this chapter.**

 **It's a long one, but before I get a word count, it is probably not long enough to take it to over 100,000 words. If I'm wrong, shoot me.**

 **It is still my longest fic ever though. And my most reviewed. I hit the 150 mark recently, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed, but you know, more are appreciated.**

 **If you want to see a battle between two characters, or just have a suggestion for a sub plot, then put it on a review. I'll consider it.**

 **Still haven't decided who is next, but I'll think of something.**

 **Interesting things about this chapter.**

 **The Elias backstory was written seperately to the battle with Steven Stone.**

 **Steven was going to have a Bastiodon originally, but I didn't put it in. I went for Magnezone instead.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	29. Chapter 29

29\. Renewal Of A Rivalry

Chapter 29. Renewal Of A Rivalry.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash managed to scrape past Steven, but his Charizard was badly hurt. Elias revealed his backstory about why he hates Cynthia._

"Charizard." Ash muttered, as he saw the orange lizard. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." May said softly, as she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I failed Charizard, as its trainer." Ash said, as tears started to run down his face. "If it never recovers, then I'll never forgive myself."

"You did what every trainer in that situation would do." May reminded him.

"No, a Pokemon trainer would have seen how badly hurt Charizard was, and pulled out. My desire to win overcame my love."

"Ash." May started to say, before he cut her off.

"How does this make me different from Paul? He doesn't care about his Pokemon. Only winning, and for a moment, I became him. The moment I failed to care about Charizard."

"Ash." May said. "You are not like Paul."

Ash pointed at Charizard. "All evidence to the contrary."

"What you are feeling now, proves that you and Paul are nothing alike. If you were like Paul, then you would be willing to have Charizard die. But the fact that you are here, keeping a vigil says that you are nothing like Paul."

As Ash tried to pull away, May grabbed him.

"You are nothing like Paul." She insisted, trying to look into his eyes.

Ash tried to pull away again, obviously not hearing her.

May grabbed his head, and forced him to look at her.

"You are nothing like Paul."

The message still wasn't getting through. May did the only thing left to get through to him, short of ordering an electric attack from Pikachu, and kissed him.

It wasn't a regular kiss though. May put all the pent up passion of the last six years into it. She willed Ash to come back to his senses, and as she pressed away, she felt a release of something.

"You are nothing like Paul." She insisted.

Something came back into Ash's eyes that had been missing before. A spark of life, some hope. Whatever it was, it soon vanished, to be replaced by the usual shade of brown. The brown eyes she had come to love.

"Thanks May." Ash smiled.

* * *

"Hello, Paul." Elektra said, with a sarcastic tone she knew would piss him off.

"You." He replied. "I thought I'd seen the last of you in Johto."

"No, I have returned to haunt you." Elektra grinned.

"I've had better days." Paul groaned. "I suppose I should ask how you've been, but I don't care."

"Great." Elektra replied. "New champion of the Hoenn region."

"So, you came down of your perch to battle your old rival one last time."

"I'd come down off anything to beat you in a Pokemon battle." Elektra said. "All my life, I've sought to overcome the people who would judge me. I never wanted to be raised by the leader of the Hoenn Elite Four, but I got on with it. And I am going to beat you later."

Paul laughed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"I've improved as a trainer since we last battled in the Indigo League."

"Well, I'll have to make sure my weaklings don't fall to you then."

"I see you still have the same respect for your Pokemon." Elektra remarked. "How are Torterra, Elekid, Magmar, Scyther, Sneasel and co?"

"You'll find out later." Paul sneered. "Now, go away."

* * *

"Elektra?" Jim asked.

She turned, and a vague sense of recognition flickered over her face. "I know you from somewhere."

"I met you in Johto." He said. "You were rivals with a guy named Paul."

"I just saw Paul." Elektra remarked. "Still a jerk."

"I don't think I've met anyone who didn't think the same."

* * *

His mouth still hurt. Despite the amateur medical attention he had recieved.

He moaned with pain, before shutting it off. It wouldn't do to show any sign of weakness. Espacially with her arm across his chest.

Elias hadn't had much time for love, not with his quest for vengeance. But there was something about Faith Montgomery that piqued his interest. She wasn't like the normal female Pokemon trainers he encountered. There was something different about her. An aura of confidence that drew him to her. As her moved for comfort, he became aware of how soft her skin was. The soft rise of her chest was intoxicating to watch.

For the first time in seven years, since the faithful day in Sinnoh, Elias felt happy.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the chance of a life time here. Elektra Drake, the champion of the Hoenn region faces off against Paul Reed, a talented, but uncompromising trainer."

Boos and jeers rang out across the stadium for Paul.

"This battle will be six on six, with substitutions allowed. The first trainer to have three Pokemon faint, will result in a fifteen minute break. When all six Pokemon are unable to battle, the opponent wins."

"This first battle will take place on an ice battlefield."

"Murkrow, go." Elektra said, confidently.

She sent out Murkrow.

"Hmph." Paul smirked. "That ordinary black crow hasn't evolved yet. Honchkrow, standby for battle."

Paul sent out his Honchkrow.

"Murkrow was the first Pokemon I ever caught." Elektra said, angrily. "If he doesn't want to evolve, then I'm not going to force him."

"Pathetic." Paul replied. "Shadow Ball."

Honchkrow created a ball of dark energy at launched it at Murkrow.

"Dodge, and use Drill Peck."

Murkrow flew out of the way, and started to spin.

"Honchkrow, Sky Attack."

Honchkrow began to glow with light, and flew at the spinning Murkrow.

The two Pokemon collided, and Murkrow fell to the ice.

"Murkrow is unable to battle. Honchkrow is the winner."

Paul laughed, as Elektra recalled Murkrow.

"Might have been the first Pokemon I ever caught, but it's nowhere near my strongest." Elektra admitted. "Torkoal, let's go."

Elektra sent out Torkoal.

"I remember that Torkoal." Paul remarked. "Didn't my Turtwig beat that in our first battle?"

"Yeah, but your Turtwig isn't here." Elektra replied. "Heat Wave."

Torkoal started to give off heat from its shell.

Honchkrow moaned, as the heat started to overcome it. It couldn't keep flying, and had to land on the ice.

"Now use Body Slam."

Torkoal jumped into the air, and came crashing down on Honchkrow. It didn't get back up.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Torkoal is the winner."

The crowd cheered, as Paul recalled Honchkrow.

"Pathetic." He spat. "You should be ashamed."

* * *

Ash was still sat staring at Charizard. Still feeling bad. Even May hadn't been able to comfort him completely.

"This was all my fault." He said, quietly to himself. He became aware of someone sitting down next to him in the waiting room.

"Is that your Charizard?" The person asked.

Ash looked up, and saw a girl sat next to him. She was about average height, with brown eyes and red hair. She also wore a green T-shirt and dark blue pants.

"Excuse me?"

"Is that your Charizard?"

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"It looks really strong." She said. "I've seen many Charizard, but that one looks to be the strongest by miles."

"Thanks." Ash answered, a little surprised. "I've had him a long time."

"Was it your starter Pokemon?"

"No." Ash said, gesturing to the sleeping Pikachu. "Pikachu was."

"Wow, so you managed to catch and train a Charizard, even though it wasn't your first."

"Well, I left him at the Charicific Valley in Johto for training. This was the first battle I've used him in since he helped me conquer the Battle Frontier."

"The Battle Frontier?" She replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum." He answered. "And you are?"

"Dani Tanner."

* * *

"Reed has chosen Rhyperior as his second Pokemon, and Torkoal looks nervous."

"Penetrate this." Paul said, rather rudely.

"I don't need to." Elektra replied. "Torkoal, we are on an ice battlefield. Kindly use Overheat at the area around Rhyperior's feet."

Torkoal fired a white hot burst of fire at Rhyperior's feet, melting the ice. Rhyperior roared, as it fell into the water, and started to struggle. All in all, it wasn't capable of battling.

"Rhyperior is unable to continue. Torkoal is the winner."

Paul looked ready to murder at this point, as he recalled Rhyperior.

"You are useless." He muttered, to jeers from the crowd. His response was to turn around, and give the middle finger to a large section of the crowd.

"Now, Machamp, standby for battle."

Paul sent out the large grey Pokemon with four arms.

"Torkoal. Use Flamethrower."

"Take it, Machamp."

Machamp crossed its four arms, and blocked the attack.

"Now, use Seismic Toss to throw it in the water."

Machamp ran over to Torkoal, and picked it up with ease. It then hurled Torkoal into the water, knocking it out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Machamp is the winner."

The crowd started throwing things at Paul and Machamp.

"And a heated atmosphere is getting a little violent."

* * *

"I don't think Ash should be blaming himself, for Charizard getting hurt." May said.

"Why, is he?" Brock replied.

"Yes." May snapped. "He thinks he's turning into Paul."

"That's just stupid." Brock remarked. "Ash should pull his head out of his ass, and realise that he is nothing like Paul."

"Yeah, but guilt can do that to you."

"May." Brock said. "This happened after the Sinnoh Conference."

"What do you mean?"

 _He hadn't left his room in three days._

 _"What is wrong with him?" Dawn asked. "You've known Ash longer than me."_

 _"I think he's depressed." Brock replied. "Losing to Paul made Ash question everything he thought he knew. All his life, Ash went on the principals of love your Pokemon, and you will go far. Then, Paul comes along, and wrecks his ideals."_

 _Both of them could remember the humiliating defeat he had suffered a few days earlier. Ash had been crushed, both physically and mentally, by the complete lack of respect that Paul had shown his Pokemon. He had known what Paul was capable of, but he had seemed to have reciprocated it, ordering brutal attacks to put Ash off. Paul had won the mind games, and had gone on to the next round, if a little undeservedly._

 _"Ash became very sad, after he was defeated in the Indigo League." Brock said. "He moped around for days, But he got over it, eventually. I think he'll do the same here."_

"Wow." May remarked. "I never knew what he went through after Sinnoh."

"Ash travelled the four worlds, looking for answers. He wanted to know if his love for his Pokemon was holding him back from becoming powerful. After we separated, after Sinnoh, I never heard from him again, until he showed up at the Pewter City Pokemon Centre."

"So what happened to Ash in that five years?" May asked.

"Who knows." Brock replied. "Only Ash could tell us."

* * *

Ash was feeling better after talking with Dani Tanner. She seemed to know all the right things to say, and how to cheer him up.

 _I guess talking to a total stranger makes quite a difference. As much as I don't know about her, I feel like I've known her for years. And I have to not take this much further._

"Look." He said, halting her in mid sentence. "Thanks for talking to me, but I have to go get something to eat, and then talk to my girlfriend."

"Oh." Dani replied, a slight hint of disappointment passing across her face for a second. "Bye."

* * *

"Let's go, Ludicolo." Elektra said, sending out one of her favourite Pokemon.

"Ludi Ludi Colo Colo." The crowd chanted.

"Hmph." Paul remarked. "Machamp, Mega Punch."

Machamp charged at Ludicolo and landed several powerful punches with all four arms.

Ludicolo moaned, in pain.

"Razor Leaf."

Ludicolo started to spin, firing several leaves at Machamp, who grunted in pain, as the sharp leaves sliced several cuts on its skin.

"Machamp. Use Cross Chop."

"Counter with Giga Drain."

Machamp crossed its arms, and aimed a powerful blow at Ludicolo. It might have landed as well, had two tendrils of energy burst from Ludicolo's body, and restrained it.

Machamp bellowed, as its energy was drained.

"Solar Beam."

Ludicolo took advantage of the distraction to absorb sunlight.

"Machamp, use Hyper Beam." Paul ordered.

"Fire the Solar Beam."

Machamp and Ludicolo unleashed their attacks at the same time, and watched them meet in the centre of the ice, cancelling each other out. What wasn't planned though, was that a huge amount of ice shards were kicked up, and knocked them both out.

"Both Ludicolo and Machamp are unable to battle. This battle is a draw."

"And the field strikes back to deal a harsh blow to both of these two Pokemon."

"Ludicolo, return." Elektra said. "Thanks."

"And with three of each trainer's Pokemon unable to continue, we will now go to a fifteen minute break."

* * *

"Ash." Nurse Joy said, stopping him as he walked back. "We've finished our examination of Charizard."

"What did you find?"

"Well, you have clearly done a great job training it, because, it would have been more seriously hurt, if it was weaker. I think you can be proud of how well you've trained Charizard."

"Really?"

"Ash." Joy said. "Do you have any idea how much pressure was put on Charizard, when it was stopped by that attack?"

"No."

Joy snapped her hands together. "Same pressure as when a bus hits a car. I think you got lucky."

* * *

"We are now going to resume the battle between Drake and Reed. The stage has changed to a water battlefield."

"Gliscor, standby for battle." Paul said.

"This is a new one." Elektra remarked. "Nidoqueen, let's go."

"We have two ground types, with vastly different abilities, facing off against each other."

"Gliscor, X-Scissor."

Gliscor crossed its claws and fired an X shaped energy wave at Nidoqueen.

"Mega Punch."

Nidoqueen punched through the attack.

"Mega Kick."

Nidoqueen smashed a powerful foot into Gliscor, throwing it across the arena.

"Finish with Blizzard."

Nidoqueen opened her mouth, and fired a howling wind of ice at the grounded Gliscor.

"Gliscor is unable to battle. Nidoqueen is the winner."

Paul recalled Gliscor. "Pathetic."

He took another Pokeball out. "Weavile, standby for battle."

Paul sent out his Weavile.

"Is that the Sneasel you used to have?"

"What's it to you."

"Nidoqueen, Double Kick."

"Agility."

Nidoqueen tried to kick Weavile, but it dodged.

"Weavile, use Ice Punch."

Weavile appeared behind Nidoqueen and punched her in the back.

"Iron Tail."

Nidoqueen's tail started to glow with a white light, and she slammed it backwards.

"Agility."

Weavile vanished again.

"Ice Punch on the horn."

Weavile jumped into the air, and punched Nidoqueen in the horn, freezing it. Nidoqueen roared in pain.

"Finish with another Ice Punch."

Weavile slammed its fist into Nidoqueen's stomach, and the large blue dinosaur collapsed.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner."

* * *

Ash ran through the hallways, looking for May. He had arrived at her hotel, and had failed to find her room so far.

 _How hard can it be to find a room?_

He wanted to see her so bad, and apologise for being an idiot the last time he had seen her.

* * *

"Mightyena, dodge."

The large black dog jumped away from the oncoming Togekiss, and growled.

"Aura Sphere."

Togekiss fired a sphere of energy at Mightyena and floored it with ease.

"Mightyena, down." The computer said, as it powered down the simulation.

"I can't get used to this." Elias remarked. "Screwing around with virtual reality seems wrong."

"What could go wrong?" Faith asked, as she recalled Mightyena.

"Well, I don't feel like I'm actually getting any experience out of it." Elias complained, as he rubbed his muscles. "And it's killing the crap out of my arms."

"How do you work that out?" Faith asked, interestedly.

"I can't explain it." Elias replied, as he took his hoody off. He was wearing a black vest underneath.

"You ready for another round?"

"Sure." He answered. "Luxray, go."

* * *

"Right." Olly explained. "I did some research on Elias, and discovered that he uses similar Pokemon to me. Empoleon, Luxray, Gallade, Garchomp. He also has a Togekiss."

"Then, I should be able to guess what he might do." Cynthia said, checking her Pokeballs.

"Not quite." Olly replied. "I found out that he really has a fixation on you. You just have to see his e-mail address. ."

"What did I ever do to him?" Cynthia wondered.

"I don't know, but he has fan art of you being tortured, killed and raped by a Gyarados."

Cynthia looked worried at this point.

"Look, you can beat this guy all ends up, but if he tries something dodgy, then my Dragonite will be in the sky keeping an eye on things."

"Thanks." Cynthia replied.  
"Now how about some light training?"

* * *

"May." Ash said, to himself. "I'm sorry I was an idiot, can we put it behind us, and start over."

He had found her room, after wandering around on the wrong floor for half an hour. Ash took a deep breath, and knocked.

* * *

"Sharpedo, let's go." Elektra sent out Sharpedo.

 _I really have a problem with this Pokemon, after the way I caught it. But it has power, and after my Dad trained it, it can beat anything._

"Sharpedo, Aqua Jet."

"Weavile, Ice Beam."

Sharpedo jumped out of the water, and powered towards Weavile.

Weavile fired a beam of ice at Sharpedo, stopping it momentarily.

"Now, jump over it and use Fury Cutter."

Weavile jumped over the flailing Sharpedo, and started slashing it. Weavile grunted after each slash, as the Rough Skin hurt it. However, the super effective attacks soon took their toll, and knocked Sharpedo out.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner."

Elektra sighed, as she recalled Sharpedo.

 _Why am I struggling here? Sharpedo should have had a chance against Weavile, but at least Weavile is injured. Oh well, last stand time._

"Salamence, let's go."

* * *

"Garchomp, Brick Break."

Garchomp slammed a powerful claw down.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet."

Empoleon burst out of the way with explosive force.

"Drill Peck."

"Giga Impact."

Empoleon started to spin. Garchomp turned into a pink and gold energy ball.

They charged and crashed into each other with a powerful impact. As the smoke cleared, they were both still capable of moving.

"You think you can deal with ice moves?"  
"Fire some at me, and let's see." Cynthia grinned.

"Empoleon, Ice Beam."

"Take to the sky."

* * *

"Salamence." Paul said. "A worthy fight at last."

"Then we shall battle." Elektra calmly replied. "Salamence, Hydro Pump."

Salamence blasted a powerful torrent of water from its mouth, and managed a direct hit on Weavile.

"Weavile is built for speed. Not taking hugely powerful hits."

As the water vanished, it became apparent that Weavile was going to find it difficult to continue.

Not to Paul.

"Ice Beam."

Weavile looked up at Salamence, and tried to fire a beam of ice at it.

"Dodge."

Salamence flew out of the way.

"Dragonbreath."

Salamence fired a beam of green energy at Weavile, who crashed out under the force of the impact.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner."

Paul recalled Weavile, but didn't seem to criticize it.

"Torterra, standby for battle."

Paul sent out his Torterra.

"The final battle. One of these trainers will walk away. One of them will not."

* * *

Ash waited a few seconds, before May answered the door. She looked like she had just got out of the shower.

"What do you want?"

"May." Ash said. "I acted like an idiot this morning. I said some things that I'm not proud of, and I want to say sorry. Also, did you just get out of the shower?"

"No, I usually walk around wearing a towel when I'm on my own." May replied, sarcastically. "Nice of you to come round."

"Charizard is going to be fine." Ash said.

"That's great." May smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What did you do in those five years after Sinnoh?"

* * *

"Salamence, Body Slam."

Salamence flew into the air, and dropped down on Torterra. Torterra growled in pain.

"Shake it off with Leaf Storm."

Torterra fired several leaves from its back, and caused several deep cuts on Salamence's body.

"Now, go for a Giga Drain."

Torterra fired several tendrils of energy from the spike on its back, and started to drain energy from Salamence.

"Throw it off, and use Hyper Beam."

Salamence managed to stop Torterra from draining its energy, and launched a powerful beam of light.

Torterra roared, as it was hit by the attack.

"It has to recover, use your own Hyper Beam."

Torterra launched a Hyper Beam attack at Salamence, causing it to roar in both pain and anger.

"Salamence, are you okay?"

Salamence managed to get up, looking furious.

"Salamence, Flamethrower."

It launched a powerful wave of fire from its mouth, and badly burned Torterra.

"TERRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Luxray is defeated." The computer stated.

As the simulation ended, Elias recalled his Luxray.

"Thank you my friend."

"Another one falls to Leafeon." Faith said, stroking the small brown grass type.

"Beat this." Elias grinned. "Magmortar, go."

* * *

Paul could sense something. Something he hadn't felt before.

 _Torterra is in pain. I can feel it. What, I can feel the pain of my Pokemon. What the fuck is wrong with me? Get away from me. I don't need these feelings, especially not now. I will not be hindered by what is the greatest weakness of most humans._

"No." Paul said. "Hyper Beam."

Torterra fired another Hyper Beam at Salamence. This wasn't a regular Hyper Beam, as it engulfed the dragon completely, and knocked it out.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner, and the tie goes to Paul Reed of Veilstone City."

A mixture of cheers and jeers rang out, but something was troubling Paul.

 _What was it I felt?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes. I didn't enjoy writing this chaper as much as some of the others, but that might have been said about my day as a whole, given that I spent most of the afternoon at a funeral.**

 **On the plus side, I reached 100,000 words. And also, is Paul having an epiphany.**

 **For the whole story of the Elektra and Paul saga, check out Paul's Journey by some guy named Blue Bongo. Also, for the story of Elektra Drake, check out Seal Of Approval by the same guy.**

 **I feel like this chapter was missing something, but I can't work out what. The highlight was Paul's battle, but it also set up the Elias vs Cynthia battle in the next chapter. And also some of the back story about what Ash did in those five years. Tastefully told in flashbacks of course.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Don't forget to review if you like the chapter. If you think there are some areas where it can be improved, let me know.**


	30. Chapter 30

30\. The Smell Of Hate

Chapter 30. The Smell Of Hate.

* * *

 _Summary. Paul started to experience something in the aftermath of his battle with Elektra. Something he had never felt before._

* * *

"Today is the day." Elias said. "I'm going to make her sorry. She is going to rue the day she humiliated Lucian Mao and ruined my life. I am going to give her a slow lesson in pain and suffering, before making her beg for mercy. At which point, my Pokemon will maybe consider it."

"Elias!" Faith shouted. "If you want to make bold predictions, then do it in the morning, get back to bed."

"Like I'm going to argue with you in this mood." Elias laughed, as he dove under the covers.

* * *

Cynthia moaned in her sleep.

 _If I look like I'm having nightmares wake me up. That was what she said._

Olly sighed, before rolling over. She had only said to do so if he was awake.

* * *

May couldn't sleep either.

 _I guess Ash has to have some secrets, but why does he have to wait for the morning to tell me what happened after Sinnoh. I mean, if that really was the last time anyone saw him for ages, then what was he doing?_

She could hear Pikachu snoring, and saw the Pokeball containing Gible on the table.

"What if it's something I don't want to know?" She muttered. "Am I wrong in pressuring him?"

It was a restless night.

* * *

Paul sat on a rock down by the beach.

"I hate myself for being uncertain." He said. "Why did I feel what I felt?"

His Pokemon, still unchanged from his victory earlier in the day were all sleeping. Apart from Torterra. The Continent Pokemon was staring at the stars.

"What do you feel, Torterra?" He asked, softly, before berating himself angrily. "And more to the point, why do I care?"

Torterra stood up and lumbered over to him.

"Terra."

"Torterra." Paul said. "You were my first Pokemon. You have never hated me for my attempts to make you strong. I remember when you evolved from Turtwig into Grotle."

 _As Ryan opened the pen, letting the Rhyhorn into a field, Paul picked up a Pokeball._

 _"Be careful." Rose said. "That Rhyhorn's a monster."_

 _"I don't care." Paul replied, as he climbed over the fence. "Turtwig, standby for battle."_

 _Paul threw Turtwig's Pokeball, and his Pokemon faced the huge Rhyhorn._

 _"That's the Turtwig who battled the Sceptile." Rose said to Ryan._

 _"Turtwig, Razor Leaf." Paul commanded. Turtwig fired several leaves at the Rhyhorn, who didn't seem to feel the attack._

 _"Is that the best you have?" Paul asked his Pokemon. "Try again."_

 _Turtwig fired more leaves at the Rhyhorn, who finally decided to attack, and launched a Take Down attack at Turtwig._

 _"Wait for it." Paul ordered._

 _"What is he doing?" Chris said._

 _Rhyhorn charged into Turtwig, and sent it flying. Turtwig howled in agony, as it crashed to the ground._

 _"Paul, stop it." Elektra said. "That Rhyhorn is too strong."_

 _Paul ignored her, as Rhyhorn charged at Turtwig again. He did nothing._

 _"Is he even going to give it a command?" Chris asked._

 _Rhyhorn smashed into Turtwig again, and sent it flying. Rhyhorn followed it, and as Turtwig landed, started to Stomp on it._

 _"Paul, get Turtwig out of there." Ryan begged. "It's getting pounded."_

 _Paul ignored them both, until he finally spoke._

 _"If it can't put up a fight against that, then maybe I have no need for it anymore."_

 _As the onlookers gasped at his response, the one who reacted the most was Turtwig. Already in agony from the attacks, tears streamed down it's face as it realised it's trainer no longer needed it._

 _Turtwig then started to glow._

 _"What." Elektra said._

 _"It's evolving." Rose said._

 _Turtwig grew bigger, until it was twice the size. It also changed it's general shape, and started to look a lot tougher. It grew two bushes on it's back. Turtwig was now a Grotle._

 _"I was beginning to think you were totally useless." Paul said. "Now use Razor Leaf."_

 _Grotle fired several leaves into the stomach of the Rhyhorn, who roared._

 _"Now, try out your Tackle attack." Paul commanded._

 _Grotle slammed into Rhyhorn, and managed to hurt it more._

 _"Finish it with Razor Leaf." Paul ordered._

 _More leaves fired into Rhyhorn, who went down under the power of the attack._

 _Paul threw a Pokeball, and caught the Rhyhorn._

"That was the day I caught my Rhyhorn." Paul said, softly, looking at Rhyperior. "Maybe, when you took that Hyper Beam attack, something triggered in both you and I."

Torterra looked at him with surprise.

"Maybe I was wrong to treat you like an object, a feelingless item."

Torterra licked his boot.

"I SAID MAYBE!" Paul bellowed, causing his Torterra to back off in fear.

* * *

 _"What is that?"_

 _"It's name is Piplup." Professor Rowan said, as he opened the case. Olly was pointing to the picture of Piplup on the wall. "The Penguin Pokemon. It is proud and will never accept food from humans."_

 _"I guess they don't call you the biggest Pokemon expert in Sinnoh for nothing." Olly remarked._

 _"I gave out Chimchar and Turtwig this morning, so I'm afraid Piplup is the only one left."_

 _"I'll take it." Olly said, as Rowan gave him the Pokeball._

 _"Do you want to give a nickname to Piplup?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then, I take it you will be heading for Oreburgh City for the first gym badge." Rowan said, as he handed over five Pokeballs, and a Pokedex. "I trust you know what these are."_

 _"Pokedex. Records data on every Pokemon seen and captured. Pokeballs. Used to capture Pokemon."_

 _"Then, all remains to do is to introduce you to Piplup."_

 _Olly opened the Pokeball, and Piplup appeared._

 _"Hello Piplup." Olly said, crouching down to greet the small blue and white Pokemon. Piplup instantly hid behind Rowan's leg. "He's friendly."_

 _"Piplup." Rowan said. "Say hello to your new trainer."_

 _Piplup peeked from behind Rowan's leg, and nervously waved. Olly waved back. Piplup started crying in fear._

 _"Calm down." Olly said, trying to comfort the upset Pokemon. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _Piplup started to run around Rowan's lab in fear._

 _"This Pokemon seems really energetic." Rowan remarked, as Olly tried to recall Piplup with the Pokeball._

Olly awoke with fond memories of getting Piplup. His smile was short lived, when he saw Cynthia glaring at him. "What?"

"What did I ask you to do?"

"Get a good nights sleep and enjoy you show Elias where his ass is." Olly replied.

"I ask you to wake me up if I have nightmares, and do you do it?"

"In case you've forgotten, you said to do it if I was awake." Olly said.

This seemed to pacify Cynthia for a moment.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine." May said, as she saw Ash's eyes open.

"What time is it?"

"The morning." May replied. "Dawn of a new day, time of new adventures, start of life."

"How are you, May?" Ash asked.

"Excellent." She replied.

"Oh great." Ash said, a little sleepily. "Mind if I sleep some more?"

* * *

Elias took long deep breaths, focusing on the image. Cynthia Jacobs. His tormentor, and the destroyer of his life.

"I'm going to get you." He whispered.

"You pay more attention to that photo of Cynthia than you do to me." Faith complained.

"Don't worry." Elias grinned. "After I beat her, we'll go out for pizza."

"What if you don't beat her?"  
"Then, we'll order in, I can do my crying here, and then after swearing eternal revenge, we can go back to each other for comfort on how neither of us won this thing."

"Do you care about winning?" Faith asked.

"Of course." Elias replied. "However, winning without a purpose is more of a defeat for yourself, than your opponent."

"Meaning?" Faith asked, knowing how Elias liked to use proverbs to get a point across.

"If you fight for no reason, then the other guy wins."

"Not one of your finest." Faith commented.

* * *

"Garchomp, are you ready."

Garchomp saluted. Or as close to a salut as a Garchomp could manage.

"We aren't going to go through this with all your Pokemon, are we?" Olly asked.

"Of course." Cynthia replied.

"Then, I'm going for a sandwich."

Olly shuffled off, as Cynthia called the rest of her Pokemon out.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Time for an explosive battle of wills, wits and courage. We have two trainers, both capable of great things on their day. I'm sure you all know the rules by now, and the first part of this battle will take place on a grass battlefield."

The crowd cheered.

"And now to introduce the competitors. On my left of the field, we have a passionate trainer, who never gives up no matter how hopeless. The new chairman, Elias Mao."

Elias walked onto the field, face stony.

"And now, put your hands together for the ice cold temptress, the queen of Celestic Town and the first thought on everyone's minds when they wake up, Cynthia Jacobs."

Cynthia strode onto the field, and took her place.

"Right." The referee said. "You know the rules, my decision is final. Anything gets out of hand, then you're out. Got it?"

"Yes." Cynthia answered.

"Of course." Elias said, but didn't look happy about it.

"Right then, pick your first Pokemon."

"Gallade, kick that bitch's ass." Elias shouted, as he threw his first Pokeball.

Cynthia smiled. "Arcanine, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out the Legendary Pokemon, to cheers from the crowd.

"Begin!"

* * *

When Ash awoke, he found a sandwich on the bedside table. There was also a note.

"Ash." He read. "Come to the park when you have finished the sandwich."

He shrugged, before biting into his sandwich. "It's good."

* * *

"Arcanine, Take Down attack."

Arcanine streaked across the ground, and slammed Gallade into the grass.

"Now, use Fire Spin."

Arcanine sent a spinning vortex of fire at Gallade, who was badly burned.

"Gallade." Elias said. "Psycho Cut."

Gallade jumped at Arcanine, and smashed one of its blades into Arcanine's face. Arcanine howled in pain.

"False Swipe."

"Stop with Extremespeed."

Gallade went in with another swipe, but was hacking at thin air, when Arcanine jumped out of the way.

"Fire Blast."

Arcanine opened its mouth and fired a five sided blast of flames at Gallade, who was faced with the problem that all Gallade's have. Aka, low special defense compared to the other final evolution of Kirlia. Gallade collapsed on its back, and stopped moving.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Arcanine is the winner."

The crowd showed their appreciation for Arcanine, while applauding Gallade as well.

Elias recalled Gallade.

"You might have won round one." He conceded. "But that's as far as it goes, Luxray, go."

Elias sent out Luxray.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu arrived at the park.

"Right, where should we go first?"

"Pika." Pikachu pointed at the statue of Arceus in the centre of the park.

"What is it?" Ash asked, until he saw her. She was leaning against the statue, waiting for him.

He ran over.

"Hey May, sorry about falling asleep this morning." He said.

"It's okay." May replied. "You were tired. It was stressful for you yesterday."

"Thanks for the understanding." Ash said. "Now, you wanted to know what happened to me after Sinnoh?"

"Does anything bad happen?"

"Not really."

"Then tell me." May said. Ash flopped on the grass and opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

"Luxray, Discharge."

Luxray sent out several rays of electricity from its body, and zapped Arcanine. Arcanine roared in pain.

"Flamethrower."

Arcanine opened its mouth, and covered Luxray in fire.

"Crunch."

"Extremespeed."

Luxray charged at Arcanine and tried to bite down, but the dog flipped away easily.

"Flame Wheel."

Arcanine sent flames cascading from its mouth, and rolled into them. It then rolled into Luxray, who howled in anger.

"Luxray, Spark."

Luxray filled its body with electricity and slammed into Arcanine.

"Thunder."

Luxray stiffened its muscles, and dropped a huge thunderbolt down on Arcanine. The Legendary Pokemon moaned, as it collapsed to the ground.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Luxray is the winner."

Cynthia recalled Arcanine. "Thank you, my friend."

She then took another Pokeball out.

"Gastrodon, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out the large pink sea slug.

Elias stared at it with pure hatred in his eyes.

* * *

"It's a long story." Ash said, as he stroked Pikachu. He had also let Gible out. "It starts in Pallet Town."

 _"So what do I do now?" Ash asked, as he jumped on the sofa in Oak's lab. "Are there any new regions to explore?"_

 _"None whatsoever." Oak replied. "However, I have a challenge for you."_

 _"I never back down from a challenge." Ash said, defiantly. "What is it?"_

 _"I am planning a reboot of the Pokedex." Oak explained. "As you know, some Pokemon are very rarely seen, and I would like you to go looking for them."_

 _"What kind of Pokemon?"_

 _"Legendaries." Oak said. "I want battle data from legendary Pokemon. To help improve the Pokedex."_

 _"So, you want me to seek out rarely seen Pokemon, and battle them?"_

 _"That is about it."_

 _"When can I start?"_

 _"Right now." Oak answered. "There was a recent sighting of Articuno at Seafoam Islands. I want you to head over there, and..."_

 _"I battled and beat an Articuno in the Battle Frontier." Ash said. "Ask Scott for the footage. He might be able to get it for you."_

 _"Well. I was going to ask for the footage of your battle with the Regi, but that is more likely to be of use to Birch in Hoenn. I want you to travel the four regions, and do this for me. You will be paid handsomely for your time, and I think it will be beneficial for your training."_

 _"Is this going to hurt the Pokemon in any way at all?"_

 _"No." Oak said, looking shocked. "Legendary Pokemon are stronger than normal ones, so I seriously doubt that you could knock one out. I just want a couple of minutes of data."_

 _Ash grinned. "Then, I'll be going then. Where do you want me to start?"_

 _"Well, I wanted you to start with Articuno, but if I can get the footage from the Battle Factory, then that will suffice."_

 _Oak reached into a draw, and took out a PDA._

 _"When I hear something about a certain Pokemon sighting, I'll mail it to you, via this, and you can have the task of chasing after it. Also, there is a camera on here, so if you keep it switched on, then you should be able to get good footage."_

 _"Great." Ash replied. "Can I check out some of my Pokemon?"_

 _"Of course." Oak said. "Tracey will help you out with that."_

 _Oak rang a bell, before turning back to Ash._

 _"Now, I want you to head to the Power Plant near Cerulean City, where Zapdos is rumoured to live."_

"So, you battled legendaries?" May asked.

"That was the general idea." Ash replied.

* * *

"Gastrodon, Mud Bomb." Cynthia said.

Gastrodon coughed up a ball of mud and launched it at Luxray.

"Jump out of the way."

Luxray evaded the attack.

"Thunder."

Luxray fired a bolt of lightning at Gastrodon, who looked untroubled by the attack.

Elias kicked himself mentally.

"I forgot Gastrodon was part ground type."

"Water Pulse."

Gastrodon created a sphere of water in its mouth, before launching it at Luxray.

Luxray roared, as it became confused from the effects.

"Water Pulse has confused Luxray."

Luxray started scratching and biting itself.

"Put it out of its misery with Hydro Pump."

Gastrodon opened its mouth, and fired a powerful torrent of water at Luxray.

Luxray couldn't avoid it, and crashed to the ground.

"Luxray is unable to battle. Gastrodon is the winner."

The crowd started cheering Gastrodons name.

Elias was gradually starting to become more angry.

"Togekiss, go." He shouted, throwing out his third Pokemon.

* * *

 _Ash pushed the door to the Power Plant open. Although it had been abandoned for years, the smell and feel of static electricity was stronger than ever._

 _Pikachu was enjoying it though._

 _"This place is creepy." Ash muttered, as he opened two Pokeballs._

 _Tauros and Donphan appeared._

 _"Let's go find Zapdos." Ash said, as they started to advance through the plant._

 _The four of them hadn't been walking for long, when they heard a loud, powerful screech. Tauros looked worried. Ash might have guessed that it was because it wasn't resistant to electricity like Pikachu and Dohphan._

 _"Don't worry, Tauros." Ash said, patting the Wild Bull on the head._

 _Ash pushed his way through a blank curtain, before climbing over several buckets of spare parts._

 _"Why do they keep these things here?" He grumbled, as he recalled Tauros and Donphan. They wouldn't have been able to get past otherwise._

 _He put the Pokeballs in the pocket of the simple blue jacket he was wearing, and carried on running._

 _Zapdos must be around here somewhere._

 _Ash heard another screech, before reaching a large room. There was bits of drained machinery dotted around the place, as well as several yellow feathers. He walked over to one, and picked it up. It was heavy, and extremely sharp._

 _Could this be from Zapdos?_

 _Ash put one of the feathers in his pocket, before he heard something. The sound of wings beating against air. He heard something start to spin, and he instantly jumped out of the way. Less than a second later, a powerful beak hit the ground where he had been, and started to tear through the cement._

 _Ash threw a Pokeball, and Donphan appeared. He took the PDA out, and focused it._

 _"Take Down."_

 _Donphan leaped into the air, and smashed into Zapdos' back. The legendary bird of thunder didn't feel the impact._

 _"Use Rollout."_

 _Donphan curled into a ball, and rolled at Zapdos. This attack was felt, as Zapdos turned in anger._

 _"Circle back around again."_

 _Donphan circled around, and tried to smash into Zapdos again. This time, Zapdos flew into the sky._

 _"Donphan, come back." Ash said. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."_

 _Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, and started to launch attacks at Zapdos._

 _Zapdos skillfully evaded each one, before firing a powerful blast of electricity at Pikachu and Donphan, knocking them both out._

 _"Holy crap." Ash shouted, as the lightning kicked up some of the floor. Pikachu was twitching after absorbing the attack. Donphan, despite being unaffected by electric attacks was out for the count._

 _He didn't even bother with Tauros. He probably had enough data, and so Ash decided to retreat, before Zapdos decided to attack him further. Donphan was quickly recalled, and he picked Pikachu up in his arms_

 _Ash turned and ran. He was scared, when he heard the beating of wings behind him. The sound of walls being ripped apart was enough to fill him with dread. He pumped his legs as fast as they would go, hoping that he could outrun Zapdos._

"I take it you did." May remarked.

"Of course I did." Ash snapped. "Would I really be here if I'd been mangled by Zapdos?"

* * *

"Gastrodon, use Water Pulse."

"Togekiss, Extremespeed."

Gastrodon launched the sphere of water, but it was easily dodged by Togekiss.

"Aura Sphere."

Togekiss created its own sphere and launched it into Gastrodon's body.

"Water Pulse."

Gastrodon fired a sphere of water back at Togekiss and landed a direct hit.

"Sky Attack."

Togekiss started to glow, and charged at Gastrodon.

"Muddy Water."

Dirty water started to seep from underneath Gastrodon, before it was launched in a powerful wave, obscuring Togekiss' vision.

"Body Slam."

Gastrodon jumped into the air, and slammed down on Togekiss.

"Togekiss, Solar Beam."

The crowd gasped, as Togekiss charged up the attack, and launched it with incredible speed.

Cynthia closed her eyes in sorrow, as Gastrodon was thrown across the arena, before coming to a rest at her boots.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle. Togekiss is the winner."

The crowd clapped Gastrodon off.

"So Togekiss overcame Gastrodon, and managed to win. What will Cynthia do next?"

Cynthia mentally checked her Pokemon. Roserade was out. Milotic was a possibility, but Togekiss had the Solar Beam. Garchomp, she wanted to save. That left...

"Spiritomb, Battle dance."

Cynthia sent out Spiritomb, who glared at Togekiss, before cackling.

Elias looked at Spiritomb with more anger.

* * *

 _"This footage is excellent." Oak said, over the phone. "I'm amazed that you managed something so decent. I now have several amounts of data about how Zapdos battles, and how it is in the environment."_

 _"Great." Ash replied._

 _"Meanwhile, I have a new assignment for you. Entei has been spotted near Saffron City. I want you to check this out."_

 _"Uh okay." Ash said, recalling his last encounter with an Entei. "Better send me Corphish, Floatzel and Totodile then."_

 _"Right on it." Oak replied._

"So, you continued to go for it." May said.

"Oh yeah." Ash replied.

"And I didn't know that your Buizel evolved."

"Yeah, when I was battling Candice, the Snowpoint City Gym leader. Do you want me to tell you how it happened?"

"No, I can guess." May said. "Besides, I want to hear what happened with Entei."

"I'll tell you the rest another day." Ash answered.

* * *

"Spiritomb, Dark Pulse."

Spiritomb fired waves of dark energy at Togekiss.

"Dodge it."

Togekiss flew out of the way, but barely.

"Follow it with Hypnosis."

Spiritomb gazed at Togekiss, putting it to sleep.

"No, wake up." Elias screamed, his anger overcoming him.

"Dream Eater."

Togekiss moaned, as Spiritomb ate its dream.

"While it can't move, how about a Hyper Beam."

Spiritomb opened its mouth, and fired a beam of pure light at the sleeping Togekiss. It hit, and managed to knock the Jubilee Pokemon out.

"Togekiss is unable to battle. Spiritomb is the winner."

"And with that knockout, we go to a fifteen minute break."

Cynthia and Elias walked towards the tunnel. Elias deliberately stopped to knock Cynthia with his shoulder.

"Wanker." She muttered, as he vanished down the tunnel.

* * *

When Cynthia got down to her break room, she found Olly and Jim waiting for her.

"That was different." Jim remarked. "I didn't know you had an Arcanine."

"It's a long story." Cynthia replied. "I got her from Erika, the Celadon City gym leader in Kanto."

"Doesn't she train grass types?"

"It is a long story." Cynthia insisted, as she rubbed her shoulder. "That guy is crazy."

"Well, the only way he is going to become less crazy, is if you beat him." Olly said. "And you are halfway there."

"He still has his powerhouses in reserve."

"As any good trainer should." Olly said. "We know about Empoleon and Garchomp, but his last is a mystery."  
"What is your plan?"

"I still have Roserade, Milotic, Garchomp and Spiritomb."

"You should have enough." Jim remarked.

"But will it be enough?"

* * *

"I'm going to kill the bitch." Elias snarled.

"Calm down." Faith ordered. "You are losing, but you can turn it around."

"Where the hell did she pull Arcanine from?"

"It doesn't matter." Faith said, trying to calm him. "As long as you focus, nothing can stop you from winning. Just focus."

Elias took deep breaths.

"No pain. No pressure." Faith said. "No anger, No hate. Just let yourself become one with your Pokemon, and keep up the calm mind. If you stay focused, then your mind won't become cloudy."

Elias took more deep breaths, before Faith took his hand.

"Now get out there and kick her ass."

* * *

"We are now going to resume this battle between Elias Mao and Cynthia Jacobs. The field has changed to a rock battlefield."

"Magmortar, go." Elias yelled.

"Milotic, battle dance." Cynthia said.

"Mao goes with Magmortar, Jacobs with Milotic. There is surely only one winner."

"Rain Dance." Cynthia ordered. A fraction of a smile burst over Elias' face.

"Milotic, Surf."

Milotic jumped into the air, and created a huge tidal wave of water. This then came crashing down on Magmortar.

"Protect."

Magmortar protected itself from the attack.

"Never mind." Cynthia remarked. "Hydro Pump."

Milotic fired a powerful blast of water from her mouth.

"Escape with Dig."

Magmortar dived under the ground, as the attack harmlessly sailed over its head.

"Emerge and grab."

Magmortar jumped out of the ground, and wrapped its arms around Milotic's face.

"Thunder."

The crowd roared its disapproval, as a huge bolt of lightning burst through the rain, and struck Milotic, who fainted instantly. Magmortar had the sense to jump out of the way.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner."

Cynthia sadly recalled Milotic.

"A graceful fighter is overcome by a powerful warrior."

"Spiritomb, battle dance."

* * *

Max was sat on the stairs outside one of the hotels. He was just wondering where to go next, as he had managed to do most of what he could as a trainer. All he could do was try to become as powerful as possible, and carry on competing.

He was still in thought, when a shadow passed over him. Max looked up.

"Can I help you?"

He was surprised to see a fifteen year old girl stood over him. She had raven black hair, which was barely hidden under a white hat. She wore a blue and pink sweater, and a pair of jeans.

"I'm looking for a trainer named Ash. Have you seen him?"

* * *

"Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse."

"Magmortar, Lava Plume."

Spiritomb fired waves of energy at Magmortar, who countered with a powerful stream of lava. The attacks cancelled each other out.

"Fire Punch."

Magmortar punched Spiritomb, before realising what a bad idea that was.

"Hyper Beam."

Spiritomb unleashed the powerful beam, and knocked Magmortar out.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Spiritomb is the winner."

"Spiritomb lured Magmortar in close, before unleashing its full power."

"Garchomp, go." Elias shouted.

"And Cynthia shouldn't have any problems wondering what Garchomp could do."

"Dragon Claw."

Garchomp flew at Spiritomb, and landed several powerful claw attacks on it.

"Spiritomb can't move, and it's being subjected to a tremendous beating by Garchomp."

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor."

Garchomp raised its head to the sky, and roared. As the crowd gasped, meteorites started to fly towards Spiritomb.

Cynthia winced, as Spiritomb was crushed under the attack.

"Uhh, Spiritomb is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner."

Cynthia sighed, as she recalled Spiritomb. "Excellent job."

She looked at Garchomp.

"Both trainers have two Pokemon left."

"Roserade, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out Roserade.

"Magical Leaf."

Roserade started to dance, sending a cascade of sharp leaves at Garchomp.

"Burn them." Elias laughed.

The fire that emerged from Garchomp's mouth cut straight through the leaves. It then scored a direct hit on Roserade, who cried out in pain.

"Roserade is hurt by the attack. If Cynthia doesn't react quickly, she will have a deep fried Roserade."

"Giga Drain."

Roserade fired several tendrils of energy from her body, and managed to wrap them around Garchomp. Garchomp snarled, as its energy was drained.

"That will not hold us forever." Elias shouted. "We are eternal. Garchomp, break free and use Draco Meteor."

Garchomp flung Roserade's tendrils off, and raised its head to the sky.

"The meteorites are coming."

Cynthia looked at her Roserade. "Leaf Storm."

Roserade charged at Garchomp, and fired hundreds of leaves into the face of the Mach Pokemon. Garchomp collapsed, just before Roserade was crushed under several meteorites.

"Both Roserade and Garchomp are unable to battle. This battle is a draw."

Elias had a maniacal grin on his face. Cynthia remained calm.

"Empoleon, go."

"Garchomp, battle dance."

"This is the decider."

* * *

Jim and Olly looked nervous. This wasn't going to be easy for Cynthia. The woman they both loved, but for different reasons, was facing the biggest battle of her life. To see off an unbalanced trainer, and still win.

"Come on." They were both whispering.

* * *

On the other side of the stadium, Faith was watching Elias. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, as he descended into the anger that would surely see him fail. She was torn. She felt something for him, but the way he was so focused on revenge was the obvious barrier.

* * *

"Begin."

"Garchomp, Brick Break."

Garchomp flew into the sky, before crashing down on Empoleon with her extended claws.

"Strike back with Shadow Claw."

Empoleon raised one of its fins, and cut Garchomp across the stomach.

"Hydro Pump." Elias screamed, in a mixture of both anger and passion.

Empoleon fired a powerful blast of water at Garchomp, knocking her over.

"Get back up, and use Flamethrower."

Garchomp fired a breath of fire at Empoleon, burning it slightly.

"Drill Peck."

Empoleon charged at Garchomp, and started trying to work the cut in her stomach, weakening her further.

"This is very quickly becoming painful to watch."

"Garchomp, use Sandstorm to hide."

Garchomp kicked up sand, and hid in it.

"That will not work." Elias roared. "Clear it with a Drill Peck."

Empoleon charged into the sand, and managed to clear it by spinning. However, when it cleared, Garchomp was gone.

"Now." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp burst from the ground, and sent Empoleon rolling across the arena.

"Garchomp, Giga Impact."

"Fire a Blizzard attack into that Giga Impact." Elias screamed, scaring several little children in the front row.

Empoleon managed to raise its head and fire a howling gale of ice into the oncoming ball of pink and gold. It then roared in pain, as the frozen Giga Impact crashed into it.

"What is happening down there?"

* * *

Max found something interesting about the girl. She had refused to tell him her name, but insisted that Ash would know her. He found her attractive, but quickly realised that she probably wouldn't be interested in him. He continued to lead her to the last place where Ash had been.

* * *

Garchomp looked out of breath. She had taken a lot of damage.

Empoleon didn't look much better, but it was still capable of moving freely.

"Let's wrap this up with Blizzard." Elias said, coldly. He had won, and both trainers knew it.

Empoleon opened its mouth, and fired a powerful blast of ice at the exhausted Garchomp.

"Not quite." Cynthia replied. "Fly."

With an almighty effort, Garchomp forced herself off the ground and into the sky.

"So you are running." Elias sneered. His voice calmer.

"Not quite." Cynthia replied. Her voice was cold as ice. "Garchomp, Brick Break."

"Shadow Claw." Elias ordered.

Garchomp slowly extended the claws on the end of her wings.

Empoleon raised a fin, and coated it with dark energy.

Garchomp flew towards the ground. Empoleon jumped in the air.

"The end is here." Elias proclaimed. "Say goodnight, bitch."

Empoleon and Garchomp hit each other with the full power of their attacks, before both of them were thrown apart by the force generated. They both crashed to the ground, but Garchomp was quickly back on her feet, while Empoleon remained motionless.

"Goodnight, bitch." Cynthia said, before two things happened.

One, Empoleon started to get up.

Two, Garchomp fell to her knees.

Cynthia could see how badly hurt Garchomp was. Her friend, and closest ally.

"This is madness." She said.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump, and put that bitch and her Garchomp down for good." Elias roared.

Empoleon opened its mouth, and fired a powerful wave of water at the struggling Garchomp.

Cynthia could see it happening in slow motion. The water, the amount of pain her Garchomp was in. Then, flashbacks of her life with Garchomp, eating ice cream, having a massage and the training.

"Always the training." She muttered, as she ran towards Garchomp. Her long black coat rustled, as she ran to protect her friend.

"What is she doing?"

Olly jumped up. "CYNTHIA, NO!"

She was still running when the powerful wave of water hit her, and that was the last thing she saw.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Dum dum dum.**

 **What is about to happen? Does anyone know?**

 **The scene where Paul's Turtwig evolves into Grotle is from Paul's Journey.**

 **Read and review please.**

 **Thanks to the people who have reviewed already.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Choices

Chapter 31. Choices.

* * *

 _Summary. Elias vs Cynthia. Something bad happened._

* * *

It was dark.

She looked around the landscape. The rolling fog that surrounded her seemed to show no sign of vanishing. She looked down, and noticed that her clothes had gone, and she was completely naked. It was quite amazing that she wasn't cold, given the grim landscape. The only sense of discomfort was the feeling of the ground under her bare feet. It felt like stone slabs. The walls looked to be made of stone as well.

It was just as she realised this that she wondered where she was.

 _Glad you wondered._

Did she really just hear that.

 _You did indeed._

Where are you?

 _Try looking behind you._

She turned and saw it. She couldn't help but collapse to her knees in awe. She grimaced, as the bare skin of her kness touched the cold ground.

"Why is the ground colder than the air?"

 _Good question._

"How are you talking to me?"

 _Do you have to ask, knowing who I am._

"I don't know who you are."

The creature looked embarrassed. Its body was white with a gray underside and its four pointed feet were tipped with golden hooves. It had a long mane, and a gray face with green eyes and red pupils. It also seemed to have a golden cross like wheel attached to its body, which had four jewels.

 _I am Arceus, and this is the Hall of Origin._

* * *

"Why am I here?"

 _I would think that is obvious._

"You presume a lot."

 _When you are an eternal being that created the universe, you would think that people know all about you_

"Am I dead?" Cynthia demanded.

 _No living human has entered the Hall of Origin without the aid of a special flute., only found in rare circumstances, after appeasing an even higher power than me._

"So I'm dead."

 _Not necessarily._

Arceus stiffened.

 _I'm making you uncomfortable._

"I'm just not used to having a conversation with a Pokemon."

 _Then I shall take a form more suitable for conversing._

Arceus shuddered, before rising on his hind legs. His features started to change. The fur and the wheel vanished, and the limbs became human. His face became human as well. The hair was still white though, and his body was covered in a fine white suit.

"Is this better?"

"Much." Cynthia replied. "Is there any chance of..."

"Of course."

Arceus clapped his newly formed hands, and Cynthia's clothes returned. Well, her long black coat did anyway, and a pair of slippers. She wrapped the coat around her, before stepping into the slippers.

"Shame." Arceus grinned. It was a unusual sight. She was probably the only person ever to have seen it.

Cynthia considered slapping him, but restrained herself. It probably wouldn't be the good idea to attack Arceus.

"Go ahead if you want." Arceus said. "Millenia of existence, and I've never been slapped."

"The mind reading thing is spooky." Cynthia remarked.

"I apologise." Arceus replied. "I cannot shut it off, no matter how much I want to."

Arceus waved his hand a created two chairs from nowhere.

"Please sit."

Cynthia reluctantly sat down. Arceus did the same.

"Okay. To answer your question." He began. "Yes, you are dead."

Cynthia felt sick.

"But, hear me out. That is my request."

"What the hell." Cynthia replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Excellent." Arceus said, as he leaned back in his chair. "Now then, Cynthia Jacobs. Daughter of Andrew and Kelly. Sister of James. This is your life."

* * *

 _Cynthia threw the Pokeball at Budew and hit it squarely in the face. The small green Pokemon squealed, as it was sucked in the ball. The ball dropped to the ground, and started to shake. Eventually, it stopped. Cynthia picked the ball up._

 _"I will take good care of you." She said. Gible jumped up and down in glee at helping to capture Budew._

* * *

"And you did." Arceus remarked. "I can see everything at every moment in time. As a human, you cannot begin to comprehend this. If you had even a fraction of my power, your head would explode."

"So you're superior." Cynthia replied, impatiently. "What's your point."

"Am I?" Arceus said. "Sure, I'm possibly the most powerful Pokemon in existence, and that would seem like quite an advantage, but I am alone in existence. I long to see another Arceus, to feel, to breath."

"Wait." Cynthia said, confused. She reached out to Arceus to touch him. Her hand passed through his body. "You aren't corporeal."

"True." Arceus said, sadly. "I can attack, but remain unable to be hurt. This might seem good, but I am isolated from the world."

Cynthia felt sorry for Arceus. Something that was not lost on the Pokemon.

"I thank you for your sympathy." He said, gently. "But I do not require it."

Arceus sighed, before looking into Cynthia's eyes.

"But we are here to talk about you, not me."

* * *

 _After a quick walk around Oreburgh City, Cynthia was almost ready for her battle with Roark. However, the battle was a three on three and she wanted to find something else along with Gible and Budew._

 _"A water type would do nicely." She said to herself, before seeing something slide in front of her._

 _"That seems unlikely." Cynthia muttered, noting that the small pink creature in front of her was a west sea Shellos. "However, this is perfect."_

 _Cynthia reached for a Pokeball. "Budew, battle dance."_

 _Cynthia sent out Budew, who danced around at being let out of her Pokeball._

 _"Use Absorb."_

 _Budew looked at Shellos, before draining energy from the sea slug. Shellos cried out in pain, before Cynthia threw a Pokeball at it._

 _"You're mine."_

 _The ball sucked Shellos inside, before landing on the dirt. It shook a few times, before Shellos burst from it in anger._

 _"Use Leach Seed."_

 _Budew fired several seeds at Shellos, engulfing it. Shellos cried out in pain, as the seed drained all its energy._

 _Cynthia threw another Pokeball at it. This time Shellos burst from the ball almost instantly._

 _She was starting to get annoyed._

 _"Razor Leaf."_

 _Budew fired several leaves at Shellos, knocking it unconscious._

 _Cynthia threw a third Pokeball at Shellos, and managed to catch it this time._

 _"Gotcha, you little bastard." She said, before picking it up. "I'll try to be a good trainer to you."_

* * *

"What does that prove?"

"It shows that you are persistent." Arceus said. "An admirable quality in humans. It shines through the toil, and makes every reward more worthwhile."

Cynthia absorbed this, and sort of agreed with it.

"My point exactly." Arceus remarked. "Even something as trivial as capturing a small Shellos can make a huge difference to the way your life pans out."

"But what sort of difference." Cynthia replied. "So, say I didn't catch that Shellos, what would have been different?"

"You forget some of your gym battles."

"But, say I caught a different Shellos." Cynthia insisted. "Say I had let that Shellos go, and caught another one."

"You forget the Pastoria City Gym battle."

* * *

 _"Wahaha." Crasher Wake laughed. "So, what's your strategy for dealing with my Buizel?"_

 _Roselia and Spiritomb were out._

 _Wake's Floatzel laughed at her._

 _"Shellos, battle dance."_

 _Cynthia sent out her Shellos._

 _"You can't hope to beat me in a water gym, missy." Wake chortled. "Buizel, Aqua Jet."_

 _Buizel jumped into the air, and powered across the gym. Shellos cried out in pain, as Buizel smashed into her._

 _"Use Mud Bomb."_

 _Shellos fired a ball of mud at Buizel, who looked more annoyed than hurt._

 _"Sonic Boom." Wake ordered._

 _Buizel jumped into the air and fired a sharp wave of sound at Shellos, causing more pain._

 _"Now, use Aqua Jet."_

 _Buizel charged into Shellos again._

 _"Sonic Boom."_

 _Buizel fired a powerful wave of sound at Shellos._

 _"Use Water Gun."_

 _Shellos tried to land an attack, but Buizel backflipped away._

 _"Counter that attack with Sonic Boom."_

 _Another wave of sound, more pain for Shellos._

 _"Your Shellos is out of its depth." Wake laughed. "Look at me, I made a nautical pun."_

 _"You're hilarious." Cynthia replied, dryly. "Mud Shot."  
Shellos opened her mouth, and fired a stream of mud at Buizel._

 _"Dodge."_

 _The mud sailed past the moving Buizel, and landed on the surface of the pool._

 _"Aqua Jet."_

 _Cynthia could see that Shellos was becoming tired from the repeated assaults._

 _"Use Sonic Boom."_

 _Shellos visibly flinched, as the air wave hit her._

 _"It's a tough one." Wake remarked. "But, let's see how tough. Bite."_

 _Buizel dived on Shellos and bit down on her._

 _"No." Cynthia shouted._

 _"Do you surrender?" Wake laughed._

 _"I.."_

 _As she was about to, Shellos started to glow with a bright light. Cynthia gasped, as Shellos grew bigger. As the light cleared, she saw her new Gastrodon._

 _"I'm impressed." Wake conceded. "But it has come too late."_

 _"Has it." Cynthia replied. "Body Slam."_

 _Gastrodon threw the much smaller Buizel off, and jumped on top of it, crushing Buizel._

 _"Buizel is unable to battle, Gastrodon is the winner."_

* * *

"Persistence." Arceus remarked. "That and endurance were the key to how you won that battle."

"I was lucky."

"We make our own luck." Arceus said. "Why does a top sportsman who practices five hours a day get more luck than the one who doesn't?"

"There was one time I was lucky." Cynthia said.

"I think I know what you refer to." Arceus said. "You refer to the occasion when you captured Spiritomb."

Cynthia smiled at the memory.

* * *

 _She was a few miles outside Solaceon Town. There was a weird object there, but she knew what it was._

 _"This is a keystone." She said. "I wonder what it is doing here."_

 _She grasped her fingers around the edges, and pulled it out. As she examined it, she failed to notice the small black, green and purple Pokemon appear behind her._

 _"Spiritomb." It laughed quietly, before sneaking up on her. It had been imprisoned for a long time and was hungry._

 _Cynthia reached inside her coat, and scratched her back, before pulling a magnifying glass out. As she did so, a Pokeball fell from her belt and dropped on the startled Spiritomb. It was so surprised, it couldn't escape. Cynthia heard the ball close, and turned to see it stop moving._

 _She opened it again, sending out her new Pokemon._

 _"Hello." She said, surprised._

 _Spiritomb looked at her with an evil intent._

 _"You look friendly."_

* * *

"You look friendly." Arceus said. "Spiritomb are evil, left to their own devices."

"Who are you to judge?"

"I am the one who sealed them away." Arceus thundered.

"Wasn't that going against their free will?"

"I am not here to debate the meaning of life." Arceus replied. "But that leads me to the next point. Choice."

"What about it?"

"Choice is the quintessential item that makes you human. Some say that it is hope, but it is choice which separates you from Pokemon."

"Humans are different from Pokemon." Cynthia said.

"Are they?"

"Yes."

"Do Pokemon have a choice. When you send out your Garchomp, does she have a choice on what attack she would use. When you use Milotic, does she have a choice on whether she wants to battle or not."

"Some Pokemon can chose not to obey."

"Yes, but those are the exceptions, rather than the rule." Arceus said. "Anyway, back to choice."

"What about choice?"

"Are you really so naive?"

"No, not really." Cynthia replied. "I'm still troubling to cope with being dead."

* * *

"Choice is what brought you here. To the Hall of Origin. Normally, you would be sent to either your human interpretations of heaven or hell. But, how you died was what brought you here, and what brought me here to greet you. How did you die?"

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is charging in front of a Hydro Pump attack."

"You drowned." Arceus said. "However, what brought you here was the fact that you gave your life for one of your Pokemon. Your love for Garchomp brought you to the Hall of Origin. Since that was a willing sacrafice, I am going to offer you a choice."

Arceus got to this feet, and clapped his hands.

A pair of Dusknoir rose from the ground, and flanked the human form of Arceus.

"These are Bosingwa and Ballack. As I said, I am going to offer you a choice."

Arceus held out his hands flat in front of him.

"Bosingwa will take you back to your human body, where you will live out the rest of your human life, with all the trials and tribulations that would happen naturally. Ballack will take you straight to heaven, for eternal peace, no more worry, no more unhappiness."

Arceus smiled. "Dusknoir are mainly known for taking people to the spirit world, but these two are special. Don't worry, you won't end up in the spirit world."

Cynthia didn't know what to say.

"Can I have a moment to think?"

"Of course." Arceus smiled. "Either way, you are going to spend the rest of your life wondering whether you made the right choice."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. A bit of a short chapter, but different. What will Cynthia choose? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great.**

 **Getting the personality of Arceus was tricky, but I think I managed it okay.**

 **The part where Arceus says that a flute needed to enter the Hall of Origin is only given out by a power higher than me is a reference to Nintendo giving the flute away at events. With the appeasement part, I remember when you went for Mew in the Red and Blue days, and you had to battle them to win it, so I don't know if that was the same with that.**

 **Don't forget to review. Reviews make the world go round.**


	32. Chapter 32

32\. Memento

Chapter 32. Memento.

* * *

 _Summary. Arceus offered Cynthia a choice between life and death._

* * *

Cynthia's body hit the ground, covered in water from the Hydro Pump.

"Jacobs is down, and she looks hurt."

Olly and Jim charged down onto the field, where her Garchomp was already trying to nuzzle her awake.

"Cynthia." Jim said, with fear in his voice. "Come on, sis. Wake up."

Elias was watching this, when he started to laugh.

"I have succeeded." He laughed. "Where others failed, I managed to bring the former champion to her knees."

Olly stood up, before striding over to Elias. He grabbed the trainer by the throat and held him in the air. "You son of a bitch."

There was a strange beeping in Olly's coat. He dropped Elias, and pulled out a small item.

"Silph Scope is beeping." He said, as he swung it around trying to find the source. He identified it on Elias, who started to glow with a eerie purple light.

"That is quite an unusual toy." He remarked. "Can it protect you?"

Elias drew back his fist, before punching Olly. The older trainer was thrown across the ring.

Before Elias could celebrate, there was a flash of orange, and he was also thrown across the arena.

Olly's Dragonite landed on the ground in front of him, and helped its trainer to his feet.

"Thanks buddy."

Elias got to his feet, rather unsteadily. "You insolent human. You would dare to attack Lord Nightmare?"

"Yeah, I dare you freaky son of a bitch." Olly snarled, as Jim frantically tried to revive Cynthia.

"Then, I guess we shall battle." Lord Nightmare laughed, as Elias went into some kind of seizure. The purple light burst from Elias' body, before a Gengar burst from it. It wasn't a normal Gengar though. Where most Gengar were purple, this one was a dark blue.

Elias' body collapsed to the ground.

"So, you were controlling Elias like a puppet." Olly said. "Is he..?"

"The weak minded fool is still breathing." Nightmare grinned. "Harbouring so much anger and hate made it easy for me to invade his mind."

Elias managed to get up.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump."

Empoleon opened its beak and fired a powerful blast of water at Gengar. Nightmare vanished, avoiding the attack. It then reappered behind Empoleon and blasted it with a powerful Night Shade attack. Empoleon went down.

"No, Empoleon." Elias said, weakly.

* * *

Cynthia's Garchomp looked at Nightmare with hatred, before deciding to attack of her own freewill.

She flew at Garchomp, and tried to clamp down with a powerful Crunch attack.

Gengar evaded it easily, before landing a Shadow Punch attack on Garchomp, knocking her out.

"If that is the best you have." Nightmare snickered.

"You've beaten two tired Pokemon." Olly yelled. "Battle this, Dragonite go."

Dragonite jumped into the arena.

Olly saw Faith heading for the arena. He assumed that she would want to take care of Elias.

"Dragonite, if we go for powerful attacks, he'll just dodge them. Use Aerial Ace."

Dragonite flew at Gengar and slashed him with the tip of its wings.

"Now, use Shock Wave."  
Dragonite let off a bolt of electricity that stunned Nightmare.

"You haven't won." He roared. His eyes started to glow with a blue light.

"Dodge with Fly."

Dragonite flew out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Nightmare laughed.

"So, human. Maybe you do have some talent. I must therefore bid you adieu."

Lord Nightmare bowed, before vanishing into the floor.

Olly charged at the spot, before banging his fist on the ground.

"He escaped." He shouted, before turning back to Jim and Cynthia. Jim was quietly crying, over the body of his sister.

"She's dead." He sobbed.

Olly felt the life drain out of him. He felt numb, knowing that someone he cared about was gone forever. Dragonite walked over to him, and put a huge paw on his shoulder.

"She can't be gone." He said, hoarsely.

* * *

Ash and May were watching the battle on the television, and were shocked to see the death of Cynthia and the emergence of Lord Nightmare.

"That looks a powerful Gengar." Ash said. "I can't believe he killed Cynthia."

May just looked shell shocked.

* * *

 _So what's it going to be?_

 _I want to go back._

 _Of course, but there will be a price._

 _Wait, what?_

 _Goodbye._

Light flooded her eyes, as Bosingwa grabbed her arm, and dragged her back to her body.

Cynthia felt a surge of pain, as she opened her eyes.

* * *

Elias crouched in front of her body. Tears were running down his face, as the impact of what he had helped happen.

"What have I done?" He screamed. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you dead."

Faith tried to console him, but he wasn't accepting it.

Olly was wandering around, inconsolable. Jim was sat staring at the body of his sister.

They were still staring, when she sat up with great difficulty.

"Why the long faces?"

Olly did a double take. Jim jumped on his sister and hugged her, despite her protests. Elias looked relieved, as he collapsed onto the ground.

He started to breath heavily, before being kneed in the head, accidentally by Olly running over.

Olly quickly apologised, before checking on Cynthia.

There was always going to be questions.

* * *

Ash and May cheered, before the power went out.

"What the crap?" Ash said, surprised.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" May quipped.

"I am with a psychotic Gengar out there." Ash replied.

* * *

Cynthia, Olly, Elias, Jim and Faith arrived back at the Pokemon Centre, to find it covered in darkness. Several Pokemon trainers were using a mixture of electric and fire types to make their own light.

"How long has it been like this?" Olly muttered.

"At least four hours." Gary Oak replied, as he strode over. "I'm organising a search party to go out and find the sub station. For some reason, the maintenance are only willing to go out with the help of at least six Pokemon trainers. I blame that Gengar for their fear, but there isn't anything wrong with the generator, so we have to go."

"I'd love to come." Olly said. "But, I should get Cynthia to hospital."

"I want to come too." Elias said, quickly. "I then want to go see Mr. Goodshow."

"I'll come." Jim volunteered.

"Yeah, I will as well." Faith said, before turning to Elias. "Be careful."

"You too." Elias said. "I want to be with you later."

Faith and Jim followed Gary towards the middle of the centre, where Brock was waiting.

"I guess it might just be us." Gary remarked, before he saw Ash come into the room. He only had Pikachu with him. "Although, I might be able to find another sucker, ahem, brave volunteer to help out."

"So, why did you need me?" Ash asked, as he followed Gary.

"We need some help." Gary replied.

"Let me just get something from my room." Ash said, thinking of Lord Nightmare.

He vanished upstairs for ten minutes, before coming back down.

"Right, let's get out of here."

* * *

The five trainers walked towards the point where they were going to meet the maintenance workers. On the way, they saw a familiar purple headed trainer leaning against a tree.

"Paul?" Ash said.

"What are you doing here?" Paul sneered.

"We're going to get the power back on." Gary replied, ignoring Ash. "We need help."

"Then, why are you asking me?"

"We need powerful trainers to help convince the maintenance workers to get out to the substation."

Ash could see Paul swell, a tiny bit.

"Then, I guess you losers could use my help." Paul replied, as he stood up.

* * *

The six of them carried on walking until they found a bunch of tired looking maintenance workers.

"You ready to check the substation out?" Gary asked.

The surly looking foreman who had done his best to help Ash in the Kyogre sewer incident looked at them with disdain. "Hell no. There's a master switch in the basement that'll restore power to the entire Island. We're going back to our digs."

The workers walked off, leaving Gary fuming. "Where can you find staff like that?"

Gary turned back around. "So, are we going to do this then?"

The five trainers followed Gary through the woods.

* * *

"How is she?" Olly asked the doctor, as he came out of Cynthia's room.

"Mr. Lowe, I am unsure as to how this happened." The doctor replied. "I saw her get hit by that Hydro Pump attack. I was watching it on the TV, I saw her brother say she was dead. Then, I saw her rise, like Lazarus."

"Try being there." Olly said. "Thanks anyway, Doctor?"

"Thompson."

"Thank you." Olly said again. "So is she healthy?"

"Perfectly."

"Then do you mind if I see her?"

"Be my guest."

Thompson walked off, and Olly went in. Cynthia was just putting her coat back on.

"What's the bad news?"

"Nothing." Olly replied. "You are perfectly healthy."

A tear ran down Cynthia's pale white cheek, as she took the words in.

"That can't be correct." She said. "He mentioned a price."

"Who did?" Olly asked.

Cynthia looked at him.

"Arceus."

* * *

"Here we are." Gary announced, as he kicked the door to the substation open. It creaked open, dispelling dust everywhere.

"Looks like no one has been here for a while." Brock muttered, as he looked for a light switch.

"You can't use that." Jim said. "Power's out."

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and started to send sparks from its cheeks, lighting the area.

"Great thinking." Ash said.

"Hmm, it might be a good idea to send out any electric or fire type Pokemon you own. Or possibly Pokemon that can see in the dark." Gary said, as he released Electivire and Umbreon.

Jim sent out Monferno and Luxio.

Ash sent Chimchar out.

Faith released Mightyena.

Brock let his Crobat out.

Paul sighed, before sending out his own Electivire. It immediately looked at Gary's Electivire and roared in anger.

"Knock it off." Paul said, coldly. Electivire instantly obeyed him.

The combined light managed to illuminate the area, showing two corridors.

"Looks like we might have to split up." Gary said, as he looked around. "Jim, you, Faith and Paul go left, while Brock, Ash and I will go down the right corridor."

Jim and Paul looked less than enamoured with the decision, as they headed to the left.

"Hey." Gary said. "Be careful."

Ash, Brock and Gary watched them depart, before heading in their own direction.

* * *

After searching for a few minutes, Ash found some stairs.

"Well done, Ashy boy." Gary remarked, casually, causing Ash to go red with anger. He hated it when Gary called him that.

"Shall we go down?" Brock asked, as Crobat flew down.

"Guess that's a yes." Gary said, as he started to walk.

None of them noticed the security camera watching them.

* * *

In another room, somewhere in the substation, a shadowy figure watched them on the monitor.

"So, they have come." He laughed. "Just as I predicted that they would."

He clapped his hands and several small Pokemon floated by.

"Soon, we will feast." He said.

* * *

"I think we should to this way." Jim said, as the corridor forked off.

Paul grimaced. "You would do, because it is the wrong way."

"How would you know?" Jim shouted.

"I can sense these things. It's not so much that I know its the right way, more of a case of you going the wrong way."

"I'm not going the wrong way." Jim yelled.

"Then, why are you getting so annoyed about going the wrong way, then?" Paul said, deliberately goading Jim.

"It's not the wrong way." Jim protested. "If we go your way, we'll probably end up being eaten by a wild Electabuzz."

"When has that ever happened?" Paul demanded.

"When I travelled with you in Johto for that brief time." Jim replied. "Or don't you remember how you caught your Elekid?"

"That's it, you two." Faith shouted, sternly. "I'm sick of your crap, so we're doing this my way."

Both Paul and Jim looked at her, a bit shocked.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" She screamed.

"Yes mam." Both Paul and Jim muttered.

"Right, we are going to take the right fork."

* * *

"It seems to be lighter down here." Brock remarked.

He was right. The gaping darkness was starting to grow gradually lighter, enough for the trio to see clearly. Brock recalled Crobat, and Ash called Chimchar back.

Gary left Electivire out, just in case they were attacked by anything.

"It's not saying anything about Pikachu." He explained. "I just feel secure with this big guy next to me."

"Hey, Gary." Ash said. "I haven't seen you for a while. Where've you been?"

"Training for my battle." Gary replied. "That, and spending nights with the beautiful Misty."

"Hey Ash." Brock said. "What did you tell May about you coming out here?"

"The truth." Ash replied. "Or that's what I would have told her if she was awake."

Gary laughed.

* * *

"Look, I was right." Jim said, as they found some stairs.

"So what." Paul remarked, as Faith lead them downstairs. "Come back when you have something to cheer about."

"Hey, I've won more tournaments than you." Jim crowed. "Remember the Silver Conference a few years ago?"

"You were lucky." Paul replied, sourly, as he kicked a discarded can down the steps. The sound emitted was a strangely hollow sound in the darkness.

"Was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Break it up." Faith said, as they reached the bottom.

"Oh joy. Another corridor." Paul remarked. "Can't the people who come up with these things think of something original."

A dark blue hand burst from the wall behind him and flicked him in the back of the head.

"What was that?" Paul shouted, as he turned anxiously.

"You okay there. Paul." Jim said, clearly enjoying him being spooked.

"Something touched me."

"Poor thing." Jim said, sardonically. "Is whatever did it still breathing?"

"Shut up." Paul snarled.

* * *

"What did Arceus say?"

"He said, that there would be a serious price to pay for my coming back."

"Any indication of what?"

"None." Cynthia replied, drying her tears. "This is horrible."

As she finished speaking, Elias walked in. He had an apologetic look on his face.

"Hi." He said, weakly.

"What do you want?" Cynthia shouted, angrily. "Come to have another crack at me?"

"No." Elias replied.

"It wasn't him." Olly said, surprisingly choosing to defend Elias. "He was being controlled."

"It was still my hate and anger that that thing was feeding off." Elias replied. "I'm still partly to blame for what happened. I never wanted you dead. I just wanted to beat you."

"Why?" Cynthia asked, her anger vanishing and being replaced with compassion. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man sat in front of her.

"Several years ago, you battled my father, and thrashed him. It destroyed him, and cost me my father. I wanted to make you suffer, but now I feel bad about it."

Cynthia looked ashamed for a moment.

"I can't bring back your life, but I can only apologise."

"It isn't enough." Elias said. "But I appreciate it."

"Then we can start a new life." Cynthia answered.

"I quit the tournament." Elias said, shocking everyone.

"What!"

"I know that Nightmare was feeding off my emotions. My anger, my hate." Elias said. "I don't deserve to continue to in the tournament. You get an automatic bye into the next round."

Elias turned to walk out.

"Elias." Olly said.

He turned.

"You did the right thing eventually."

* * *

"This must be it." Ash said, as they reached a large open room. It had several larges bits of machinery in the room, as well as a few useless consoles.

"That must be the switch." Brock said.

"Never have guessed." Gary quipped, as he walked over to it. Just as he was about to pull it, another door in the room opened and Faith, Jim and Paul walked in.

"We have found the mothership." Jim exclaimed.

"Moron." Paul said, quietly.

"Hi guys." Faith said, ignoring Paul and Jim.

"We found the switch." Gary replied. As he spoke, the room suddenly cooled down.

"What the..?" Ash said, as he wrapped his coat around his body.

Gary suddenly looked worried.

"Was I the only one who saw that psycho Gengar earlier."

"I was there." Jim replied.

"The room getting colder is the sign of a Gengar." Gary said, as a beeping suddenly occurred from Ash's pocket. He took the Pokeradar out.

"Uh oh. That can't be good." Ash remarked, as he looked at it. Gary took it from him, and his heart plummeted.

* * *

As Cynthia walked back in her room, she still felt bad about what she had done to Elias.

She sat on her bed, and looked at the object she had found in her pocket when she had woke up.

It was a small red pearl, much like the kind used on Arceus' wheel.

Cynthia rubbed it, still feeling angry, when it started to vibrate. She dropped the pearl, and backed off. Smoke started to erupt from the pearl, and a figure started to appear from the smoke.

As it straightened itself out, Cynthia could see that it was Arceus in his human form.

"You rang." He said.

* * *

"Show yourself." Gary demanded.

All the six could hear was a strange cackling, as a purple shadow started to appear in the middle of the room.

As they watched, a familiar dark blue figure appeared.

"You." Jim snarled.

"Welcome to my lair." Lord Nightmare giggled. "And the end of your lives."

"Huh." Faith laughed. "You couldn't beat Dragonite earlier, so what chance do you have against the six of us?"

"You assume that I am alone." Nightmare laughed. He clapped his hands, and several small orange Pokemon appeared, lined with blue electricity.

"Rotom!" Brock exclaimed.

"Correct. Now feel your slow end at the hands of these hungry Rotom."

"I don't think so." Ash replied. "We can battle."

"Yes, you can." Nightmare said, snidely."Nice to work up an appetite before lunch."

Ash sent out Chimchar and Donphan. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder.

Jim sent out Skorupi, Bayleef and Luxio.

Brock released Marshtomp and Croagunk.

Faith sent out Mightyena and Leafeon.

Gary sent Umbreon out to join Electivire.

Paul sent out Torterra and his own Electivire.

"Are you ready!" Nightmare demanded, before directing the six Rotom. "Then, attack."

The six Rotom charged.

"Bayleef, Leaf Storm."

"Torterra, Leaf Storm."

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball."

The three attacks from Jim, Paul and Gary easily took out the six Rotom.

"That the best you have?" Ash demanded.

Nightmare shrugged. "A momentary distraction." He clapped his hands, and the six Rotom got back up, with no clear damage.

"No way." Faith exclaimed.

"My special attack." Nightmare grinned. "Try this one as well."

He raised his hands, and at least twenty more Rotom flew in.

"What's that move called?" Ash asked. "Summon Rotom?"

"Your humour may see you last longer." Nightmare grinned. "But I doubt it. Now, kill them."

* * *

"I told you you would pay the price." Arceus said. "The feeling of guilt that you are experiencing due to destroying Mr. Mao's life is your price. The cross that you have to bear."

"I want to cut a deal." Cynthia replied.

"I don't do deals."

"You might go for this." Cynthia said.

* * *

Pikachu jumped into the air and slammed its Iron Tail attack down on one of the Rotom, knocking it out. Ash watched, as the Pokemon in the room were engaged in frantic battle with the Rotom.

Gary's Umbreon and Electivire combined to take out a pair of them with a mixture of Dark Pulse and Thunder.

"Guess I'll call that move Dark Thunder, if we get out of here." Gary muttered.

Paul's Torterra and Jim's Bayleef were shooting wave after wave of leaves into the advancing Rotom, clearly forgetting about the hatred that their trainers had for each other.

Chimchar rode on the back of Mightyena, blasting fire at the annoying little Pokemon, while the black dog bit down on several of the knocked down ones.

Brock directed Marshtomp and Croagunk, who were working tirelessly. combining Mud Shot and Faint Attack to take out more of them.

"It's no use." Ash realised, as Nightmare revived several fainted Rotom. "If we continue to knock them out, he'll revive them."

He raised his voice.

"We have to stop Nightmare."

"Clever!" Nightmare's voice rang out over the battle.

Paul turned to Nightmare.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm."

Torterra fired a barrage of leaves at Gengar, who evaded with ease.

As he did so, several Rotom bit down on Torterra, before zapping it with electricity. Despite being part ground type, Torterra looked hurt by at least seven of them zapping it.

Nightmare reappeared.

"Time to end this." He laughed, as he created a ball of dark energy. "Shadow Ball."

He flung it at where Donphan was trying to knock out grounded Rotom with Earthquake. Ash shuddered, as Donphan was thrown backwards by the attack.

"And another."

This time, Nightmare targeted Umbreon and Electivire, knocking them unconscious.

"Torterra, break free and use Frenzy Plant." Paul ordered, seething at Nightmare.

"Watch your moves, boy." Nightmare laughed, as he created an even larger ball of shadows which he flung at Torterra. However, his aim was off, and the huge pulsating ball of energy went in the direction of Paul.

"Look out!" Ash yelled.

Paul didn't hear him. He was frozen in shock, as what would surely kill him headed at him.

* * *

"Then it is done." Arceus said, as he offered his hand. "Are you sure this is what you want? Once you shake my hand, there is no going back."

Cynthia held her own hand out.

"I want it."

"Cynthia Jacobs." Arceus said, with great respect in his voice. "It is not everyday that one meets a human as exceptionally brave as yourself. I am truly humbled by your courage."

Arceus bowed. He then shook Cynthia's hand.

"It will happen in half an hour." He said. "Although, it won't help, you can make your goodbyes now."

"Thank you." Cynthia replied. "I hope we meet again."

"We will." Arceus grinned. "I'm going to make sure of it."

As he finished speaking, Arceus vanished.

* * *

He saw the flash of yellow and black run across him, and felt the explosion. As he was thrown backwards, he wondered why he was still alive.

Paul hit the ground, and saw why he had been saved. His Electivire was unconscious on the ground, and looked to be badly hurt.

 _No!_

Ash saw Paul fly across the room, and couldn't believe that Electivire had taken the hit.

"Maybe I underestimated you." Nightmare said, looking at Paul.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

Ash gave the order, and Pikachu landed a powerful jolt of electricity on Nightmare.

"I can't believe I'm going to try this." Ash laughed, as he took an empty Pokeball from his bag. He aimed, and threw. "Go Pokeball."

Nightmare saw the ball coming, and easily swatted it away.

"No Pokeball can hold me." He laughed, before firing a Shadow Ball at Ash.

He dived out of the way, before feeling something hard in his other pocket. He felt it again, and laughed.

Ash stood up.

"Nightmare." He roared. "Face me in a one on one battle."

Nightmare turned. "So, you refuse to die. Fine, I shall kill you myself."

Nightmare charged at Ash, ready to run his hands through Ash's body.

Ash grinned, as he stepped back, and held the Master Ball in front of him.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Nightmare ran into the ball, and was sucked inside, despite his roar of denial.

The ball didn't even twitch, as Nightmare became Ash's.

Once Nightmare was no more, the Rotom stopped attacking.

"Get out of here." Ash said, waving the Master Ball around.

The Rotom flew away, gathering up their unconscious and vanishing.

Gary charged over to the other side of the room, and flung the switch.

* * *

All around the Island, the lights came back on.

* * *

Ash was about to celebrate catching Nightmare, when he heard an unusual sound.

He looked around, and saw Paul sobbing over the body of his Electivire.

"Is it..?" Ash asked.

Gary immediately ran over to Electivire, using his experience to examine the body.

"No, it isn't dead." Gary replied. "But it will be shortly if it doesn't get treatment."

Paul stared blankly at Electivire.

"Paul!" Ash yelled. "Recall Electivire, and let's go."

"Right." Paul replied, taking the Pokeball out.

Ash pocketed the Master Ball, and followed them out of the station.

* * *

Olly walked into Cynthia's room, where she sat waiting for him.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

All the pain, all the sadness she was feeling was clearly caking her face as Olly held her close.

"What's wrong?"

"Olly." Cynthia said. "I wish I had met you sooner. Because when I am with you, I am happiest."

"You're speaking like we're never going to see each other again."

Cynthia looked at the hourglass left by Arceus. Twenty five minutes had passed.

"We will." She said. "I only wish that you knew how much I love you."

"I know."

"Which is why this is killing me." She wept. "Thanks for making me so happy."

"What are you saying?" Olly asked, as the last trickles of sand exited the top part of the hourglass.

"Goodbye." Cynthia coughed, overcome with emotion, as light started to emerge from her body.

Olly felt her press something into his hand, and her tears stain his face.

"What's happening?" Olly yelled, as the world exploded. He blacked out.

* * *

"Nurse Joy." Paul said, desperately. "You have to help my Electivire, otherwise he might die."

"Give me him." Joy said, ignoring Brock's advances, and his subsequent stopping by Croagunk.

"I'll do my best."

"Please." Paul said. "If he dies, then..."

* * *

Olly awoke in an empty room, wondering why he was here. There was something familiar, but he couldn't work out what it was. He stood up, wondering if he had just walked in here for no reason.

He turned, and walked out. He didn't notice the small green and white Pokemon vanish through the window. He then realised that something was in his hand. Olly opened his hand, and saw a small red pearl there.

"Why do I have you?" He asked, before walking out of the room. He pocketed the pearl, and missed the sense of familiar warmth in his hand.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Island, Elias Mao awoke feeling jubilant. He had advanced to the next round of the tournament, and was meeting with his mother and father for a celebration later. He just wondered if they would like his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Anyone who can work out what has happened is a genius. This plot point isn't finished by any stretch of the imagination. I know what is happening, and as a result shed a few tears when writing the Cynthia and Olly scene in her room.**

 **Is Paul about to change his ways? Will Nightmare listen to Ash when he eventually uses him?**

 **Thanks to Skyfighter for suggesting the main plot for this chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, or will review.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	33. Chapter 33

33\. Remorse

Chapter 33. Remorse.

* * *

 _Summary. Gary, Ash and co managed to restore power to the Island, Ash catching a powerful Gengar named Lord Nightmare with a Master Ball in the attempt. Meanwhile, Paul's Electivire was badly hurt._

* * *

Paul watched his Electivire. This was the worst he had ever felt.

 _Electivire tried to save me. Despite how I treated it. Now, if Electivire dies then I'll feel terrible._

Brock and Faith had waited behind to see if he was okay.

"I'm not used to seeing Paul like this." Brock remarked. "He looks crushed."

Faith walked over to where Paul was sat.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?"

"Not really." Paul replied, forlornly.

"Come on." Faith said.

"You should do." Brock remarked, walking over. "It might make you feel better."

"No!" Paul yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Faith shouted. "Get out on that beach or I will kick your ass you piece of..."

"Okay, okay." Paul said, clearly not happy.

As he walked out, Faith turned to Brock. "I love doing that."

* * *

Paul strode along the beach. Brock and Faith walked a few feet behind him.

"I don't get it." Brock said. "Normally, you wouldn't care if one of your Pokemon was badly hurt."

Paul turned angrily.

"I care, because Electivire decided to jump in front of that Shadow Ball to save me."

Paul kicked the ground, angrily.

"Why did he do that?"

"Paul." Faith said. "Your Pokemon love you."

"Yet, I treat them like the servants they are." Paul retorted, but he didn't sound convinced anymore.

"Do you really still think that?" Brock asked.

Paul didn't reply.

"If Electivire was a feelingless object, he wouldn't have saved your life." Faith pressed.

Paul turned. "I have to think about things."

Paul walked off into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey Ash!"

Ash and Gary were walking back to the hotel, when they heard Max shouting.

The two trainers turned, and saw Max walking over to them.

"What's up." Ash said.

"I've been looking for you for the last few hours." Max said, indignantly.

"I guess it's been a long few hours." Ash grinned. "What's up?"

"There was a girl looking for you." Max replied.

"Who was she?"  
"She didn't tell me, but she said that you would know her."

Ash looked puzzled. "Where is she?"

"She's at the guest hotel." Max replied.

Ash yawned. "I'll take care of it in the morning. Come on Pikachu."

Ash and Pikachu went to bed.

"I gotta go too." Gary said. "I'm battling tomorrow, and I want some sleep."

Gary left, leaving Max alone, and angry.

* * *

Max went back to the other hotel to let her know that he had found Ash. He was also wondering why he was so quick as to want to please her. He knocked on her door and found it open. As he stuck his head around the door, he saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

"Night." He said lightly, before closing the door.

* * *

Ash awoke the next morning, still feeling exhausted. The first thing he saw was the open Master Ball. The second was an angry looking May. Her eyes had turned a evil shade of purple.

"Feeble human, you have imprisoned me. But that will be the greatest mistake you will ever make. I will never swear my loyalty to you."

The voice was coming from May. Ash felt bad, instantly.

"Get out of her." He said, angrily. "If you hurt her, I'll..."

"Do what?" Nightmare retorted.

"Just do it!"

"Why?" Nightmare laughed, running his hands across May's body. "This body is new, and feels great."

"Pikachu." Ash said. "Thunderbolt."

Pikachu jumped up and readied the attack.

"Just a warning for your consideration." Nightmare laughed. "If you attack me, then your precious May will be badly hurt. And I am sure that you wouldn't want that to happen.

"Pikachu, stop." Ash said, before realising something. "Actually, use Thunder."

"What!" Nightmare screamed, before he was hit with the powerful attack. He was instantly ejected from May's body, and Ash quickly called him back to the Master Ball.

May dropped to the ground, but looked up quickly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Ash replied, relieved. "Just don't open the Master Ball again."

"I remember opening it, and then a flash of blue. That's the last thing O rem

"Long story short." Ash said. "Last night, I captured an evil, sadistic Gengar named Lord Nightmare, who seems to have the ability to posses people. I managed to extract him from your body."

"How did you know that it wouldn't hurt me?"

"Well." Ash said. "We saw him on TV when he was controlling Elias. You know, in his battle against that guy, Joey Tanner. Elias took a Slam attack to the chest from a Dragonite, and he was fine, so I figured a Thunder attack wouldn't hurt you."

"That's a pretty big gamble."

"But it paid off." Ash replied. "But it appears that Nightmare isn't willing to listen to me, so..."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a highly anticipated battle between two trainers from the small town of Pallet. Gary Oak facing Marina Clearwater. You probably all know the rule now, so the first part of this battle is going to take place on a regular battlefield."

"Pick your first Pokemon."

"Pichu, go." Marina yelled. The Pichu jumped from her shoulder.

"So sorry." Gary replied. "Golem, go."

Gary sent out Golem, who roared in anger at Pichu.

Marina went a clear shade of white, as the colour drained from her face.

"It's nothing personal, Martha." Gary said. "I just got other things I want to do today, Earthquake."

Golem jumped on the ground, and sent a powerful shockwave at Pichu.

"Jump over it." Mary shouted.

Pichu did so.

"Rock Smash."

Golem jumped in the air and crashed down on Pichu.

"Err, Pichu is unable to battle. I guess." The referee said. "Golem is the..."

"PICHU!"

Pichu jumped up in anger.

"Huh, I was wrong." The referee muttered. "Carry on."

"Golem, Rollout."

Golem curled into a ball, and crashed into Pichu. Pichu collapsed again.

The referee raised his flag. "Pichu is unable to..."

"PICHU!"

Pichu jumped up in anger.

"Oh come on." Gary shouted. "Use Rollout again."

Golem smashed into Pichu, who was starting to look tired from the batterings it was taking.

"And again."

Golem hit Pikachu with all its power, and knocked it out.

"Pichu is unable to battle. Golem is the winner."

The crowd weren't happy to see the way Golem had dealt with Pikachu, but they also applauded the rock Pokemon.

Mary walked into the ring, and picked up Pichu. "Thanks, you did your best."

She placed Pichu in her bag, before taking a Pokeball out.

"Blossom, take the spotlight."

Mary sent out a Bellossom, to the pleasure of the crowd.

"Golem, return." Gary said. He recalled Golem. "This might be the perfect battle for Altaria."

Gary sent out the sky blue Pokemon, with the feathers like clouds.

* * *

"I didn't know Gary had an Altaria." Ash said.

"Yeah, I saw it a few days ago." Misty remarked. "He caught it as a Swablu in Hoenn, when he was helping some kid find legendary Pokemon, for battling."

"No way!" Ash exclaimed, as he remembered Gary catching the Swablu that day.

 _"Well, we are nearly at Mount Chimney." Gary said, as Ash and Pikachu caught up._

 _"What are we doing here?" Ash asked._

 _"What you tend to forget." Gary said. "Is that to find a legendary Pokemon, it is often the best idea to climb to the highest point of the land, and look from their. Plus, I heard a rumour that Rayquaza sometimes drinks from the pool of lava on top of this mountain."_

 _"Did you really hear that, ot make it up?"_

 _"Both." Gary grinned, as a small blue and white bird flew in front of them. "Hey, what's that?"_

 _"Swablu." Ash replied, feeling superior for once. "You really should know that, Gary, being a researcher and all."_

 _"Screw you." Gary said, politely, as he took a Pokeball out. "I'm going to catch it."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _Gary threw the Pokeball at Swablu, and caught it easily._

 _"You aren't even a trainer anymore." Ash pointed out._

 _"Yes, but I wonder if there is a difference in the abilities of Swablu living next to Mount Chimney, than in other areas."_

 _"That sounds like crap."_

 _"Yeah, but the point is, if I want to catch a Swablu, then who are you to tell me I can't?"_

"He had a point." Ash conceded. "Still, glad it evolved into Altaria."

"Altaria are powerful Pokemon." Brock remarked, as he settled in his chair.

"Hey, that reminds me." Ash said, as he looked at his watch. "I'm going to see if I can convince Nightmare to listen to me."

"Good luck." Brock said, as Misty looked confused.

"Nightmare?"

* * *

"Altaria, Dragonbreath."

Altaria covered Blossom in a thick green fire, and caused the small grass type immense pain.

"Now, Aerial Ace."

Altaria flew at Bellossom and landed a fast and powerful hit.

"Stun Spore." Marina ordered.

Blossom fired a thick green powder into the air, and paralyzed Altaria.

"Giga Drain."

The thick green energy tendrils that wrapped around Altaria didn't do too much damage, but it forced Altaria back.

"Petal Dance."

Blossom started to dance, and sent several petals crashing into Altaria, who squealed in pain, as several cuts appeared on its body.

"Strike back with Sky Attack." Gary ordered.

"Solar Beam."

Blossom took in sunlight, as Altaria started to glow with energy.

"This is going to be powerful." Gary said, as Altaria looked up. Its body was glowing with light. "Unleash Sky Attack."

"Fire." Marina yelled.

Altaria charged across the arena, and knocked Blossom out. Unfortunately, the Solar Beam took its toll on Altaria, and knocked it out.

"Both Altaria and Bellossom are unable to battle. This is a draw."

The two trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go, Marill." Mary said, causing the crowd to be stunned into a shocked silence.

"Go, Electivire." Gary called, sending out the black and yellow creature.

"Does anyone else think that this might be a good time to go to the bar early?"

* * *

"You can come in now." Joy said, holding the door open for Paul.

"Thanks." Paul replied, as he saw his Electivire. His heart sank, as the previously proud looking Pokemon was now a pitiful shadow of the warrior it had once been.

"I'm afraid that Electivire lost a lot of blood and fur." Joy said, as Paul ran to the side of his Pokemon.

He felt visibly sick, at the scarring on the bald patches of skin which had been singed off by the ferocity of the Shadow Ball.

Electivire looked slightly nervous, as its trainer approached him.

"Vire?"

Not even Paul expected a few tears to run down his cheeks.

"Electivire, vire, electi, vire." (Wow, I didn't know you had tear ducts.)

"I'm so sorry." Paul said, placing his head in his hands.

Electivire looked shocked.

"Electivire." Paul said, as the Pokemon looked at him. "I am so sorry about the way I've treated you over the last few years. I only wanted to make you strong."

Electivire tried to move one of its powerful arms.

"From now on." Paul vowed. "I'm going to respect my Pokemon slightly more. I owe it to you."

"Vire?"

Paul released his five other Pokemon. Torterra, Machamp, Magmortar, Honchkrow and Ursaring.

"And that goes for the rest of you, as well." He said.

* * *

"Come on Nightmare." Ash said, as he opened the Master Ball.

The shiny Gengar appeared, but looked pissed off.

"That's right." He said. "I look pissed off, and you know why that is? Because I am pissed off. Slavery sucks."

"You aren't my slave." Ash said.

"Before I was the prince of my domain. Now, I come at the beck and call to a human."

"Pikachupika."

"You are as pathetic as he is." Nightmare snarled at Pikachu. "Humans are bad."

"What makes you think that?" Ash demanded.

"When you have lived as long as I have, you develop a sense of good and bad."

"Tell me." Ash said.

"You haven't earned it." Nightmare said. "Take me to the ruins on the other side of the Island, and I will tell you my story."

Ash held up the Master Ball to recall Nightmare, but it was swiped away.

"Not going to happen." Nightmare said. "You want my respect, stop putting me in that thing. It's cramped. I'm a frickin Gengar, not a Gastly."

Ash reluctantly put the ball away.

* * *

"And after two powerful electric attacks, Marill is unconscious and unable to battle. Right, see you in fifteen minutes."

Gary recalled Electivire, and Mary called her defeated Marill back.

"See you in fifteen minutes." Gary smiled.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Crystal demanded. "He's kicking your ass."

"He's stronger than me." Mary protested.

"So what, you might not have as powerful Pokemon, but you still have skilled Pokemon, so get off your cloud and use them, you haven't called any attacks compared to him, you generally have been pretty average in this last five minutes."

Mary almost choked. "Five minutes?"

"Yeah, he's wiping the floor with you, so go out there and disrespect him. Don't give a crap about his reputation, and wipe the floor with his five remaining Pokemon. You've seen Golem and Electivire, so you'll have to deal with them as well, but you know what, I've travelled with you for one hell of a long time, and you know what? You are better than that."

"Thanks Crys." Mary grinned. "You know how to psych people up."

"You'd better believe it baby."

* * *

"This is a cinch." Misty said. "You'll be in the next round, before you can wink."

"Hey, I can wink for a long time." Gary grinned, as he winked. "And alternate."

Gary winked each of his eyes in quick, alternating succesion.

"Cute." Misty remarked.

* * *

"It's about to resume. Soon, we will have a winner, as the field changes to a grass one."

"Golem, go." Gary said.

"Go, Darcy."

Mary sent out an Umbreon.

"Heh." Gary laughed. "Nice Umbreon. Rock Tomb."

Golem stamped its foot on the ground, and sent rocks crashing into Umbreon.

"Dodge it."

Umbreon jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Dark Pulse."

Umbreon crashed several waves of dark energy into a shaky looking Golem.

"Shadow Ball."

Darcy fired a lump of dark energy into Golem's head, knocking it out.

"Golem is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner."

Gary looked slightly worried as he recalled Golem.

"Electivire, go."

Gary sent Electivire out.

"Quick Attack." Both trainers yelled.

Umbreon and Electivire jumped into the air, and crashed into each other.

"Thunder Punch." Gary ordered.

"Shadow Claw."

Electivire threw a powerful punch at Umbreon, who swiped at it with a powerful dark claw attack. The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Iron Tail."

"Evade with Agility."

Electivire's tails started to glow with a white light, before it jumped into the air, and tried to bring them down on Umbreon, who wasn't there anymore.

"Crunch."

Darcy bit down on Electivires head, knocking it out instantly.

"Electivire is unable to battle. The winner is Umbreon."  
Gary looked shocked at two of his Pokemon being beaten by Darcy.

He then grinned. "I have the perfect match for you."

* * *

"Hey Ash!"

Ash turned and saw Max running over to him.

"Don't do anything!" He ordered Nightmare, who was floating besides him.

"What, don't you trust me?" Nightmare grinned, as he appeared behind Max.

"Not really, no." Ash said.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a Gengar." Max remarked, as he skidded to a halt.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ash replied, as Nightmare stole Max's glasses.

"Hey, give them back." Max shouted.

Nightmare put them on, giving him an air of authority.

"Ahh, they hurt my eyes." He said, removing them.

Max took them back, gratefully putting them on.

"Ash." He said. "That girl I was telling you about, she's over there, by the ridge."

"Oh really." Nightmare laughed. "How entertaining. Can I meet her?"

"Over my dead body." Max replied, causing Nightmare to stop smiling.

"I can arrange that."

Max looked worried, as he lead Ash, Pikachu and Nightmare over to the ridge.

Ash spotted her instantly.

"No way!" He exclaimed.

"Pika."

"It's Dawn." Ash yelled.

* * *

"Oak has chosen Umbreon to face off against another Umbreon."

"Quick Attack."

Both Umbreon and Darcy crashed into each other.

"This is going to be interesting, as both Pokemon cannot utilise their most powerful moves.

"Shadow Ball."

Darcy jumped into the air, and fired a lump of dark energy at Umbreon. The attack didn't seem to bother Gary's Umbreon.

"Take Down."

Umbreon charged into Darcy, and sent it crashing across the arena.

"Use your Take Down, as well, Darcy."

Darcy jumped up and smashed Gary's Umbreon across the grass.

"This is getting boring. Someone should bring a quick and painless end to this battle."

"Hyper Beam." Gary ordered.

Umbreon got up, and fired a powerful beam of orange light into Darcy, knocking it out.

"Clearwater's Umbreon is unable to battle. Oak's Umbreon is the winner."

The crowd cheered, as Mary recalled Darcy.

"Arcanine, take the spotlight."

* * *

She looked almost the same as when he had last seen her five years ago.

"Dawn!" Max said, with a distant look in his eyes. "Perfect name."

"Look at this guy." Nightmare said. "Are you feeling something, meatbag?"

"Shut up." Max scowled.

"Ash." Nightmare complained. "Max told me to shut up."

"According to you, you're the most evil thing in the world. I think you might get over it." Ash said.

"Ash." Dawn said. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Ash replied, noticing something about her demeanour. "Are you okay Dawn?"

"Dawn, is that really my name?"

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I was attacked a few months ago." Dawn said, looking upset. "I can't remember anything about my life, or who I was, I mean am. I found a picture of you, and after asking around, I discovered who you were, and came looking for you."

"I'll help you discover who you are." Max said, eagerly.

Nightmare grinned. "Yeah right."

"I suppose you could do better?" Max retorted angrily.

"Hmm, let me think." Nightmare replied. "Have you ever heard of an attack called Heal Bell?"

"Yeah, but Gengar can't learn it." Max said.

Nightmare looked offended.

"You are correct. I was just about to say I can probably restore her memory."

"And you are going to do that out of the goodness of your heart?" Ash asked.

"Hell no." Nightmare said. "I want to battle."

"What?"

"I want to battle him." Nightmare repeated, pointing at Max.

"Why?"

"I'm evil." Nightmare replied. "Do I have to give you a reason?"

"Well, yeah." Ash said. "The whole being evil thing is a reason for you to give us a reason."

"Okay then, give me your hat." Nightmare said.

"What?" Ash replied.

"Not your hat." Nightmare said, annoyed. "Hers."

"Dawn, is it okay if Nightmare has your hat?" Ash asked, gesturing to the white beanie she still wore.

"Sure, I guess." She said, taking it off and giving it to Nightmare.

"Excellent." Nightmare laughed, before noticing the looks Ash, Max and Dawn were giving him. "What? I can't like hats?"

* * *

"Go, Arcanine. Use Flamethrower."

Arcanine fired a powerful blast of fire at Umbreon, who jumped away with ease.

"Dark Pulse."

Umbreon blasted Arcanine with powerful waves of dark energy.

"Take Down." Both trainers shouted.

Arcanine and Umbreon charged at each other. As they connected, Umbreon was knocked out due to Arcanine being larger.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Arcanine is the winner."

Gary smirked, as he recalled Umbreon.

"Blastoise, take a bow."

* * *

"This is Hypnosis." Nightmare said, as he glared into Dawn's eyes.

"What's the point of this?" Max asked, not comfortable with Nightmare helping Dawn.

"Be quiet." Nightmare snapped. "I don't want to get this wrong."

Nightmare then started to absorb energy from Dawn.

"Dream Eater." Nightmare explained. "With this, I can see the things that have been broken."

Nightmare was quiet as he scanned through Dawn's shattered memories.

He was visualising the events of what had happened when she had travelled through Sinnoh with Ash, when he arrived at the memory of an incident that happened in Amity Square. He saw a tall woman with long blond hair, wearing black, before the incident flashed before his eyes and then, Nightmare started to scream in pain.

"What's wrong." Ash said, as Nightmare's eyes went red, and he continued to scream the powerful sound that shook the very airwaves.

* * *

"And Blastoise has defeated Arcanine with one single Hydro Pump."

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner."

Mary looked sad, as her penultimate Pokemon fainted. She then smiled.

"Don't assume that you have won." She said. "Spiritomb, take the spotlight."

Mary sent out a Spiritomb.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump."

"Stop it with Psychic."

Spiritomb stopped the water.

"Send it back at Blastoise."

Blastoise didn't look bothered as the water smashed into it.

Gary grinned.

"Ice Beam."

Blastoise fired a beam of ice from its mouth.

"Stop it with Psychic."

Spiritomb stopped the attack.

"Fire it back at Blastoise."

Spiritomb did so.

"Thought you might." Gary said. "Hydro Cannon."

Blastoise fired a powerful geyser of water from the cannons on its shoulders and it hit the ice, creating a large powerful icy spear. It was then forced into Spiritomb, knocking it out.

"Gamebreaker. Ice Hydro Cannon." Gary said.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner. And the match goes to Gary Oak of Pallet Town."

Gary pumped his fist. He had done a professional job, but he knew that there was tougher tests to come.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Not a classic, compared to the last chapter, but hey. Anything was going to be a letdown after that last chapter which people loved. And by people, I mean the reviewers, as you guys were great over the last chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Is Nightmare okay? What did he see in those memories of Dawn? Will Paul keep his promise to his Pokemon? Will Dawn get her memories back? Will Nightmare learn to trust Ash? Will May be happy about Dawn showing up? Do I have anymore questions?**

 **The next chapter will detail some of Nightmare's past, and hopefully finish up the next round, so keep reading.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

34\. Nightmares

Chapter 34. Nightmares.

* * *

 _Summary. Gary got through, and Nightmare was stunned by something in Dawn's memory._

* * *

"Ahhh! Son of a bitch." Nightmare screamed, as Ash and Max dragged him into the Pokemon Centre. "Oh shit, that is the most pain I have ever been in."

"Nurse Joy, you have to help Nightmare." Ash said, as Nightmare shouted out another batch of swear words that really shouldn't be repeated.

"He talks?" Joy said. "If I'm going to treat him, can he curb his language?"

"Fuck no, you crazy whore." Nightmare yelled, as another wave of pain ran through his mind. "I'm in agony here, and it makes me feel better."

"What's wrong with him?" Joy asked, ignoring Nightmare's protests.

"He tried to eat a dream and ended up like this." Ash said, thinking that it was close enough to the truth. He then saw Dawn walk in. "Max, take care of Dawn."

Max ran over with eager intent.

"I got my memory back." Dawn said. "Whatever Gengar did, it worked."  
"Piece of shit!" Nightmare screamed, from the other room.

"I think he might be in some pain." Max said.

Ash ran into the room where Gengar was, showing nothing but concern for Nightmare.

* * *

"Holy crap, that was fast."

Dragonite stood over the crumpled Gyarados in triumph.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner and the match goes to Olly Lowe of Twinleaf Town."

"That was incredible. If you took the fifteen minute break out, it took Lowe and his Dragonite less than six minutes to knock out Ditto, Ninjask, Glalie, Minun, Vileplume and Gyarados. Here, we have a trainer not in the mood to mess around, and Manuel Goldstone has been casually cast aside."

Olly recalled Dragonite, and walked out of the arena.

* * *

"Oh, bloody hell." Nightmare yelled, as another wave of pain smashed through his mind. "Where are those painkillers?"

"We can't give you painkillers." Joy said, looking shocked at the suggestion.

"Yes, you can." Nightmare insisted. "You're in charge here."

"But the needle will pass straight through your skin, and not do anything."

"Shut up!"

"Nightmare." Ash said, concerned. "What did you see?"

Nightmare grabbed Ash's arm. "Something is different. Somebody changed something."

Nightmare then passed out.

"Nightmare." Ash said, weakly.

The Gengar then jumped up and grabbed Ash.

"Don't think you escape that easily."

Nightmare reached into Ash mind, letting him see what he saw.

Ash collapsed to the ground, as the pain started to wash over him.

* * *

"I remember Ash and Brock. I remember Paul and May." Dawn said. "But I don't remember you."

"This is because it's the first time we've met that you remember." Max said. "May's my sister, I'm Max."

"I think I recall her mentioning you." Dawn said. "Aren't you a Pokemon trainer?"

"I am now." Max replied. "Are you?"

"Coordinator." Dawn answered. "Won the Ribbon Cup in Sinnoh, beating my rival, Kenny in the final."

"I was runner up in the Hoenn league." Max said. "But it isn't the same."

"No, that's good." Dawn remarked. "What Pokemon do you have?"

"You show me yours, and I'll show you mine." Max replied, as he grabbed his Pokeballs.

"Sounds good to me." Dawn said, as she took six Pokeballs out.

Max and Dawn threw them in the air.

Max's Pokemon appeared. Sceptile, Gardevoir, Magmar, Electabuzz, Slaking and Wartortle.

Dawn's Pokemon appeared at the same time. Piplup, Lopunny, Mamoswine, Ambipom, Froslass and Ninetales.

"Those are really cool." Max exclaimed.

Dawn acknowledged the compliment, before turning to Piplup. "Sorry about keeping you in your ball for so long. My name is Dawn and I remember everything."

* * *

There was a new outlook on life that hadn't been there before.

His Pokemon looked happy, as the wind brushed through his hair.

Electivire had been released from the Pokemon Centre, and was sat on a rock nearby watching.

The tree on Torterra's back was at the fullest bloom he had ever seen it. Magmortar's flames were at their fullest ebb, Ursaring's fur and Honchkrow's feathers were the shiniest he had ever known them to be and Weavile's creast was full of a regal presence.

"Well, I'm impressed, younger brother." Reggie said, as he finished helping Paul brush his Pokemon. "You certainly know how to surprise people."

"Electivire did a great favour to me, when he took that attack." Paul replied. "They say when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. In my case, it didn't. It was the lives of my Pokemon. How much pain and suffering I had put them through was about to be inflicted on me. That would have been punishment. And I would have deserved it."

"It's one of the unwritten rules of training and indeed life, that love is more powerful than hate when it comes to your friends." Reggie remarked. "Paul, your Pokemon never wanted you to suffer, but ruling them with an iron fist and a whip can only take you so far."

* * *

Ash awoke in an alley.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

"Welcome to my world." Nightmare grinned, as he floated up through the ground.

"What did you do?"

"You wanted to know the story of my life." Nightmare said. "I figured what better time to tell you, and kill time, while that useless nurse tries to work out what is wrong with me."

"What is wrong with you?" Ash asked. "Since you seem to know."

"I'd love to tell you." Nightmare replied. "But, if I did that then I'd be in trouble."

"I can protect you." Ash said. "And since when did you worry about trouble?"

"When it results in pain." Nightmare answered. "Anyway, you wanted to know where we are?"  
"Yes."

"This is the place where I was born."

"Were you from an egg?" Ash asked.

"Aren't all Pokemon?" Nightmare retorted, as several Gastly floated by. "Hey, fellas, what's happening."

They ignored him.

"Hey!" Nightmare yelled. "I'm talking to you."

They failed to register him.

"They can't hear you." Ash said. "We're not part of this."

"Hey, this is my memory." Nightmare replied. "And I intend to be seen."

Ash looked around. "Yeah, there you are."  
Nightmare turned and visibly flinched at the small Gastly floating around.

"That could be any Gastly."

"The cloud of gas behind you is blue." Ash pointed out.

"Alright then, smartass." Nightmare said. "I was different. Always was, always will."

"There is nothing wrong with being different." Ash protested.

"There is when you are relentlessly ostracised by your friends and family." Nightmare replied. "Brother Casper was always the favourite."

"They named a ghost Casper?" Ash laughed. "What kind of idiot would do that?"

"Ever wondered why I'm called Nightmare?"

"Not really."

"My parents saw that I was different, and they set to encourage that. They gave me a name designed to invoke fear in my enemies. Because invoking fear is the main priority of a ghost Pokemon, and any that don't can never be viewed as equals by their own kind."

Ash and Nightmare watched as several Gastly and a Haunter crashed into the young Nightmare. Nightmare visibly flinched. "I really want to kick Caspar's ass if I ever see him again."

"Which one is Caspar?" Ash asked.

"The Haunter. My parents waved that in my face as well, how he evolved quicker than me."

"What happened to Caspar?"

"Observe." Nightmare said, angrily. "This was the haven for Gastly and Haunter. Not so much Gengar, as we tend to become destructive when surrounded by each other. I remember that there was only the one Gengar living in this haven. His name was Fox. A more inspirational leader you couldn't fail to find."

"So Fox was the leader?"

"You humans!" Nightmare yelled. "You don't know what it is like for a Pokemon. At any single moment, you could change into something completely different."

"Not if you evolve by using a stone, or don't evolve at all."

"Let me get back to my point." Nightmare said, angrily. "Fox was more than just a leader. He was a friend to every single one of these Pokemon that you see around here. Because he knew what it was like. He knew what they would go through, and wanted to help them. You see, most humans think of ghost Pokemon as evil, malicious beings, but really we aren't. Not with each other."

Nightmare looked sadly at the surrounding area.

"It was this myth that ended my life here."

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Dawn asked.

"Gengar touched him, and dragged him into this state." Joy explained.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Max said, as May and Brock came running in.

"No!" May shouted, as she saw Ash unconscious. "I should really be getting used to this by now, but.."

"Come on." Brock said, reassuringly. "He'll get through it."

"According to these scans, he's brain dead." Max said, without thinking.

May burst into tears at his words.

* * *

"Clean your Pokeballs right here." The woman with the long red hair shouted.

"Cheap and quick." The man with the short purple hair continued.

"Dat's right."

"Wobbufet."

The four were stood at a makeshift stand, offering cheap and easy Pokeball cleaning services.

"Are you guys any good?" One girl asked.

"We wrote the book on cleaning Pokeballs." The man said.

"There's a book on cleaning Pokeballs?"

"Oh yes, and we wrote it." The woman grinned.

"Then, I guess I'll give you a try." The girl said, as she gave four Pokeballs over.

"Excellent."

"A happy customer is a job well done."

Within a few minutes, a large crowd had gathered.

* * *

As Nightmare finished speaking, a huge crash resonated from nearby.

Ash jumped in surprise, but Nightmare remained impassable.

Several humans rushed into the alley.

"Get them."

"There they are!"

"Don't let any escape."

The humans threw Pokeballs, and several Dark Pokemon such as Houndoom and Umbreon burst into view.

"Knock them all out."

"Screw that, kill them."

Ash and Nightmare watched as several Gastly and Haunter were struck down by various attacks.

One particular Haunter was knocked to the ground, and bitten badly by a savage looking Houndoom, while someone unleashed a Sneasel into the alley.

The Sneasel chuckled, as it started unleashing hoards of Night Slashs into the fleeing ghosts.

"We thought we could escape." Nightmare said, sadly. "We were wrong."

Ash looked around, and saw a Honchkrow perched above them. It's eyes were glowing an angry purple.

"The sadistic bastards were using Mean Look to stop us." Nightmare shouted. "Ironic."

"How did you escape?" Ash asked, curiously.

"I didn't." Nightmare replied, his eyes flashing with anger.

As the chaos died down, several Pokeballs were thrown at the remaining ghosts.

One of them trapped Nightmare.

"I still suffer the humility of it." Nightmare said. "I thought that was the worst that could happen, but how wrong I was."

* * *

The crowd was thinning, and they soon had a bag full of dirty Pokeballs.

"Thank you everyone."

"We'll clean them out and have them back to you in the morning."

* * *

The world flashed, and suddenly Ash and Nightmare were inside a building.

"Now where are we?"

"The lab." Nightmare replied. He sounded deflated.

As Ash looked around, he saw the several remaining Gastly and Haunter locked in cages. He also saw Nightmare at the back of one of them.

"This is terrible." Ash remarked, feeling sick.

"Glad you agree." Nightmare shouted. "Because your kind did this. Not mine. Despite what you humans think about ghost Pokemon, we don't shut our kind away."

"Nightmare." Ash said. "Not all humans are the same."

"Yes, you are." Nightmare replied. "And that is why I will never trust you."

An alarm rang out, and a strange black liquid was poured over the ghosts.

A second alarm then sounded, and then a human hand dropped a match into the cage. The Pokemon screamed in pain as they were set on fire. The screaming continued for a few seconds, before a third alarm sounded, and a cascade of water fell into the cage, extinguishing the flames.

One of the captors was writing something on a clipboard, before gesturing at a switch. One of his aides pulled it, and the crackle of electricity was heard in the cage. Ash could smell the smoke emitted, as the soaking wet Pokemon were electrified.

"And that's enough for the moment." The clipboard man said.

As the humans left the room, Nightmare tried to kick the cage, but his foot passed through it.

"These were my friends, my family. Despite how much they hated me, I never stopped caring if they live or died."

"What did they want?"

Nightmare looked at him, in disdain. "They were bloodthirsty savages who were looking to see if they could force Pokemon to evolve under extreme duress."

"Is that how you..?"

"Yes." Nightmare replied. "It worked."

* * *

"Ash can't die." May said.

"He'll come round." Brock said. "I mean, what is brain dead anyway. It's just a word."

"Yeah, Ash's done a bunch of stupid things before and come out of it with nothing but a scratch, so why is this any different?"

* * *

"We have Silver Ketchum facing off against Ritchie Speed in what might prove to be a tense and thought provoking battle. You know the rules, and this battle will take place on a grass battlefield."

* * *

"I can't watch." Ash said, as the shiny Gastly was subjected to a full blast of the Alakazam'a psychic power. "This is bordering on torture."

"Uhh, you think so!" Nightmare said, sarcastically. "If you think it's painful watching, try being there."

"Nightmare." Ash began. "I'm sorry. I know that you must hate humans, but not all are the same. I would never do this to any Pokemon."

"Talk is cheap." Nightmare said, as Alakazam threw a Sucker Punch into the Gastly, causing it to glow with a bright light. "That was how I evolved into Haunter."

"Excellent." The observer noted, as the shiny Haunter fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Put it to sleep with Hypnosis, and we will carry on tomorrow."

The background faded, as Nightmare turned to Ash.

"All of this, everyday for six years. It really had an adverse effect on me."

"Like what?"

"Well, do you wonder why I can speak?" Nightmare replied. "Or possess people, or bring ghosts back to life after they have fainted. Basically, because of how I look, I was the lab rat they tested their theories on. I can't explain it properly, but maybe that is why the abilites were given to me, something in my genetic makeup. I don't know."

"This was over one hundred years ago. In a way, I'm thankful because if it had happened now, then who knows what might have happened."

Nightmare looked dejected, as he finished speaking.

"What about your evolution to Gengar."

Nightmare didn't reply.

"Do you know where this is?" He said. "This is Starburst Island over a century ago. I was raised in a far away land, which I'm not sure even exists anymore."

He smiled, lightly. "To answer your question, I don't know what happened to Casper, but he didn't come to the Island."

* * *

Olly was getting out of the shower, when he saw it.

"What is that?" He asked, as he picked the red jewel up. "And why do I have you?"

He pocketed it. Although he had no idea what it was, he felt attached to it. Like it had once belonged to someone familiar. Someone he had cared about.

* * *

"How are you this morning?" The scientist asked.  
"Fuck you." Nightmare replied.

"That great, huh?"

"I really don't care what you think." Nightmare said. "Just get what ever you want to do, over with, and let me get back to sleep."

"It isn't natural for you to want to sleep all the time."

"Neither is locking a bunch of Pokemon up and experimenting on them."

"What Pokemon?"

Nightmare had been separated from the others for the last six months.

"You son of a bitch." Nightmare yelled. "You killed them."

"Killed is such an ugly word." He grinned. "I prefer euthanized, or put to sleep. Or even slaughtered."

Nightmare hit the bars of his cage, knowing that it would make no difference. A brief crackle of electricity was his response.

"Let's not be stupid." He said. "You are too valuable to us to be wasting yourself on those bars."

"Glad to know I have some use." Nightmare replied, sarcastically. "So what delights do you have to inflict on me today?"

"Thought you'd never ask. How about a round with Absalom."

"If you mean that stupid Honchkrow, then forget it." Nightmare said.

"Not scared are you?"

"I'm a ghost Pokemon, I do the scaring. I'm just refusing to fight on a matter of principal."

The scientist grinned. "Nice to know you have morals."

He flung a switch, and Nightmare grimaced as electricty coursed through his body.

"How are your morals now?"

"You can't silence the truth with electricity." Nightmare panted, as he started to glow with a bright light. He felt the sense of power course through his body, as he became a Gengar.

The scientist smiled. "So you have finally evolved."

"Yeah." The newly evolved Gengar replied, with a smile. "And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"I learned Hyper Beam."

The smile turned to a frown, as the burst of orange light melted the bars of Nightmare's cage.

"Security!" He shouted, before being disabled with a Shadow Punch.

"I should kill you." Nightmare said, as he paused to recharge. "But I'd rather get out of here."

Nightmare vanished through the nearest wall.

* * *

"And at the half time break, Ritchie has dispatched three of Silver's Pokemon, but has lost two of his own."

* * *

"Freeze!"

"Don't move."

Nightmare turned and saw several soldiers and their Pokemon blocking his exit. A quick glance saw that they were using Mean Look to prevent his escape.

"Sorry, gentlemen." He said. "Although I use the term loosely, I have to run."

Nightmare summoned up all his energy and threw a powerful Shadow Ball at the people stopping his escape. He then fired a quick Hyper Beam at the Honchkrow using Mean Look, knocking it out.

"Bye. Don't wait up." He quipped, as he walked passed the defeated opponents.

"So you escaped." Ash said.

"I thought that." Nightmare said, as he followed his past self out of the door. "I wasn't out of the woods yet."

As Nightmare and Ash passed through the door, a burst of fire rang out and hit the past Nightmare in the shoulder. The past Nightmare crashed to the ground in pain.

"I suppose I must congratulate you for escaping." A sarcastic female voice said, as a tall woman with long brown hair walked into view. She was wearing a lab coat, and had a Houndoom at her side.  
"You must be the head honcho of this freak house." Nightmare muttered, as he jumped to his feet.

"You are the freak here." She stated coldly. "A shiny Gengar who can speak."

"You did this to me." Nightmare roared.

A small smile passed across her lips. "Yes. I did, and what are you going to do about it?"

Nightmare grinned, as he created a Shadow Ball.

"You would dare defy the leader of the Coppingers?" She said, as Gengar launched the attack. "Stop it, Houndoom."

Houndoom jumped into the air, and bit down on the attack, dispelling it.

"So your sick bunch of evolved Primeapes are known as the Coppingers?" Nightmare remarked.

"Why this should concern a freak who is about to become no more is open to debate." She replied. "But if you really must know, then my name is Cassie Coppinger, and I am the first of what is going to come."  
"You intend to hurt more Pokemon?"

"Oh yes." Cassie replied. "Once my patented evolution technique goes on to the market, I will be slightly richer. And, while that may disgust you, what will you have?"

"Revenge." Nightmare replied, as he charged up another Shadow Ball, and launched it.

"Houndoom."

"Ha!" Nightmare exclaimed, as he rushed over and landed a Poison Jab attack in Houndoom's midsection, crippling it instantly. "Now what are you going to do?"

"So, you disabled Houndoom." Cassie remarked, with indifference. "No big deal."

"What is your problem." Nightmare said.

"I regard Houndoom as something similar to a knife, or a shovel. Once it is broken, I can replace it."

Future Nightmare looked at Cassie with disgust.

"What a pitiful waste of space."

The past Nightmare looked at his captor with the same look as his future self was giving. He then advanced on her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking worried.

"Wow, I thought you were smart." Nightmare replied, as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"You can't kill me, I'm human. Pokemon don't kill humans."

Nightmare thought about it for a moment, before starting to charge up a Shadow Ball at close range.

"You don't qualify." He whispered, as he unleashed the attack into Cassie. Her screams were music to his ears, as her skin burned and crackled under the heat of the attack. As the life drained from her body, he cast her aside with little disregard for where she landed.

"All these years, I wondered if I did the right thing." Future Nightmare said. "But now I know that I did. She was even less human than I was, and I did the world a favour."

Ash was confused. Nightmare had killed someone, but on the other hand, he had probably been justified.

"Nightmare." Ash said. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Nightmare shuddered. "I suppose it wasn't your fault, no matter how much I want to blame you."

"Can we get out of here?" Ash asked, knowing that Nightmare was in pain.

"Actually, there is one thing I want to show you." Nightmare said. "Since you have listened to me, I will tell you what I saw in Dawn's memories."

* * *

"It has come down to this. Silver Ketchum's Salamence facing off against Ritchie Speed's Pikachu."

"Sparky, Quick Attack."

Sparky charged across the ice and crashed into Salamence, who didn't even register the attack.

"Of course, Pikachu is still tired after its battle with Dusknoir, and a strong attack from Salamence could finish it off."

"Dragon Rage."

Salamence opened its mouth and fired a powerful, white hot ball of fire which consumed Sparky, and knocked it out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner, and Silver Ketchum advances to the next round."

"Hard luck, half pint." Silver said, as he patted Ritchie on the shoulder. "Still, you did good. Now, I'm off to find my son and see how he is."

* * *

Ash and Nightmare arrived on a dirt path somewhere.

"Where is this?" Ash asked.

"Hearthome City." Nightmare replied. "The date that you, Brock and Dawn met the Sinnoh League champion."

"Who, Salvetta?" Ash asked.

"That is what you think." Nightmare replied. "Salvetta Morrison was a lie. Someone else was champion, and your perception has been altered."

"She had to win the title from somewhere." Ash said. "Not a case of gaining it from birth."

"NO!" Nightmare screamed. "In Dawn's original memories, someone else was champion, and she battled Paul using only a Garchomp against four of his Pokemon."

"Well, that isn't too different to what actually happened." Ash said. "Only Salvetta used her friend, Heatran."

"No, you stupid bastard. There was someone else there, and.."

"Nightmare." Ash said, shocked. "Stop calling me names."

"Why won't you believe me?" Nightmare said.

"Because I was there." Ash replied. "You just saw something inside an amnesiac girl and took it as the truth."

"I know what happened." Nightmare said, offended. "You want to believe me or not, I don't care. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Ash's friends were sat around his body, when he sat up.

"Ash!" May said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you were brain dead."

Nightmare appeared. "No, that's an easy mistake to make. I've spent the last few minutes with him, and that's the impression I get."

"Brock." Ash said, determined to settle the argument. "Do you remember the champion of Sinnoh when we were travelling there?"

"Who, the lovely Salvetta?"

"Thats it." Nightmare shouted. "You're all in denial."

Nightmare stormed out of the room.

Dawn followed him.

"Nightmare, wait!" She shouted.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Was her name Cynthia?"

Nightmare did a double take.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and May came out of the Pokemon Centre, to see two people and a Meowth being pursued by an angry mob.

"You shouldn't have said, thanks for the Pokemon suckers, before running off." James panted.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jessie replied.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and May shouted.

"It's da twoips." Meowth exclaimed. "Hide in that bush."

Jessie, James and Meowth jumped in a bush, and literally seconds later, their Meowth headed balloon appeared.

"I always wonder how they do that." Ash remarked.

A huge arm extended from the basket of the balloon, and grabbed Pikachu.

Ash reached for another Pokeball, but discovered to his horror, that he had left them in his room.

May realised the same thing.

"Oh crap." Ash exclaimed. "Nightmare, where are you?"

Nightmare rose up out of the ground. "You rang."

"Stop them with Shadow Ball." Ash said, pointing to Team Rocket's balloon.

Nightmare took one look. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty tired."

"What the hell?" Ash shouted. "They're stealing Pokemon."

"So, if people are stupid enough to give their Pokemon over, then they deserve what they get."

"Think of the things that might happen to them." Ash insisted.

"I still feel tired."

"Are you going to be like this everytime I ask you to battle?"

"Thinking about it." Nightmare grinned.

"Will you please just use Shadow Ball?" Ash said, feeling frustrated.

"Of course." Nightmare replied. "If you ask that way, I will."

Nightmare created a powerful Shadow Ball and launched it at the balloon.

"Ahh, looks like we're blasting off again." Team Rocket cried, as their balloon exploded and they dropped the Pokeballs, and Pikachu.

"Can you please catch Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Certainly." Nightmare said, as he jumped several feet into the air and caught Pikachu. He also then caught the bag of Pokeballs. "I could sell these for profit, and buy that sppoky old tower in Lavender Town."

"Don't you dare." Ash said, as he took the bag. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "But thanks for saving Pikachu."

"No problem." Nightmare replied.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. So, Nightmare might listen to Ash after all. Maybe he isn't all that bad.**

 **That was the last of the second round matches, and the draw will be in the next chapter.**

 **It appears that Dawn remembers Cynthia, but how and why, Especially with everyone else refusing to belief that she existed.**

 **A bit of a dark edge to this chapter, especially with Nightmare's past, which wasn't full of roses. Still, an appearance from Paul's brother, Reggie.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Oh, and a couple of chapters ago, the small green and white Pokemon wasn't Shaymin, so stop thinking it was. It was a legendary though, but NOT SHAYMIN!**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	35. Chapter 35

35\. Surprise

Chapter 35. Surprise.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash discovered the truth about Nightmare's past. Olly and Silver got through to the next round of the competition._

* * *

"Twenty five Pokemon trainers are left in this tournament. One of you is about to be ejected, due to generally poor decisions. And after hours of careful deliberation, we have decided that Nannette Goldstone is going home. It was a hard decision to make, but one that has proven to be what we think is the correct one."

There was a stunned silence around the stadium.

"But, anyway time for the draw for the next round."

There was a quick silence as Goodshow pulled out two names.

"Harrison James and Jim Jacobs."

There was a muted round of applause.

"Elias Mao and Paul Reed."

There was a slightly higher amount of applause.

"Tyson King and Olly Lowe."

Huge cheers rang out. One of them was popular.

"Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak."

A mixture of booes and cheers. Ash started to feel worried.

"Crystal Manners and Lance Stevens."

There were cheers around the stadium for Lance.

Goodshow continued to read through a list of names, culminating with, "Silver Ketchum vs Josh Harvey."

"These matches will culminate in the next few days, in the order I have read."

* * *

"So what can you tell me about this jewel?"

The beleaguered jeweller looked at him with surprise. "Where did you get this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, so what is it?"

The jeweller tried to give off an honest look. "Oh, it's nothing really. A cheap piece of glass, I'll give you ten bucks for it."

Olly smirked. "Really, ten bucks for a cheap piece of glass?"

He sighed, and then put a Pokeball on the counter. "What is it really?"

"A cheap piece of glass."

Olly tapped the Pokeball, and his Toxicroak appeared.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Brick Break."

Toxicroak jumped into the air, and brought a fist down on one of the cabinets.

"What are you doing!?"

"What is it really?" Olly insisted.

"Okay." The jeweller said. "It would appear to be the jewel from a very powerful and extraordinary Pokemon. Very rare indeed."

"Excellent." Olly said, as he recalled Toxicroak. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Olly reached into his pocket and pulled several coins out. "That should pay for the damage."

* * *

Ash, May, Brock, Max and Dawn were sat in on of the nearby cafes, discussing the next round of matches.

"So, you think you can get past Gary?" May asked.

"Of course." Ash said, confidently. "I've beaten him before."

"Once." Brock pointed out. "And you've lost to him at least twice."

"In one on one battles, purposely done to prove who was stronger." Ash said.

"Well, isn't that still a loss." Max remarked, as Nightmare floated through the table, startling everyone.

"Shouldn't you be in your Ball?" Max said, angrily.

"I don't like it in there." Nightmare replied. "How would you like to be locked in a small sphere for several hours at a time."

"Hey, Nightmare." Ash said. "You want to do some training and meet my other Pokemon?"

"Not really."

"Please." Ash said.

Nightmare sighed. "Since you asked like that, let's go."

* * *

"Floatzel."

"Zardd!"

"Leeff!"

"Bite!"

"Kachu!"

Ash looked at the Pokemon around him. Floatzel, Charizard, Bayleef, Gabite and Pikachu.

"Do you want to battle against Gary?"

"I don't know." Nightmare replied.

"This is Nightmare." Ash said, as his other Pokemon called a greeting. "These are the Pokemon I'm planning on using against Gary."

"Hello." Nightmare muttered.

Ash was stood on a beach, but he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, and saw Paul.

"Paul." He said. "I haven't seen you for a few days."

"I've been trying to connect with my Pokemon." Paul said. "But it isn't going well."

"You want some help?" Ash asked, causing Nightmare to shake his head.

"Would you really do that?"

"Sure!" Ash said. "I'd never turn my back on someone needing help."

"And you're saying I would?"

"No. No no no." Ash replied, backing up. "To start with, you have to be more friendly as a person, and that will rub off on your Pokemon."

"That sounds like crap." Paul said, as he put his hands on his pockets. "I didn't know you had a Gabite. You never used it in the Sinnoh League."

"I was constantly exchanging it for Gliscor and Lucario." Ash replied. "I got Gabite as a Gible in Celestic Town."

 _"Ash." The elder of Celestic Town said. "You have saved us from that cretin who was going to try and destroy the town with his so called Galactic bomb."_

 _"True, you saved the ancient ruins which tell the story of how Dialgia and Palkia created Sinnoh."_

 _"And did your best trying to stop Team Galactic from stealing the Lustrous Orb."_

 _"So." The elder said. "I think that you deserve a reward."_

 _She gestured to the Gible that was wandering around at her feet. "Ever since we raised this Gible from an egg, we have wanted to give her to a suitable trainer."_

 _"What does that say about me?" Jim asked, as he walked in._

 _"We did not want to put undue pressure on you, grandson." The elder said. "As much as your help in battling those thugs was appreciated, you have your own Pokemon to consider. We know how strong you have become, and are proud of you."_

 _The elder gave the Pokeball to Ash. "Catch Gible with this, after battling her."_

"So, after those losers attacked Celestic Town, you got a Gible." Paul remarked. "I didn't even go to Celestic Town on my journey. I had no need to."

"I went up there, because Dawn wanted to compete in the contest." Ash said. "And I caught Gible."

 _"Buizel, I choose you."_

 _Buizel appeared, and looked ready to battle._

 _Gible opened her mouth, and charged at Buizel ready to bite down._

 _"Aqua Jet."_

 _Buizel fired itself at Gible, and knocked her on her back._

 _"Sonic Boom!"_

 _Buizel launched itself into the air, and fired a harsh wave of sound at Gible, who kicked up a sandstorm to stop the attack._

 _"Looks like Gible isn't making it easy for Ash." Brock replied._

 _"Buizel, Water Gun."_

 _Buizel fired a quick blast of water at Gible, and knocked her down._

 _"Now's your chance." Dawn said._

 _"Go, Pokeball." Ash called, throwing the ball at Gible. It slammed into her head, and trapped her inside. The ball shook a few times, before Gible was trapped inside._

 _"Alright, I caught Gible." Ash exclaimed, celebrating with the ball._

 _"PiPikachu."_

"That Gabite evolved from Gible, right?" Paul said.

"Yes." Ash replied. "In my battle with Volkner."

"I just used Torterra and Rhyperior." Paul said.

 _"Raichu is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner."_

 _"You have some skill." Volkner remarked. "Go, Luxray."_

 _Volkner sent out Luxray._

 _"Why are you bothering with that pathetic creature?" Paul asked. "You can't hope to hurt Rhyperior. Face it, you might as well just give me the badge right here, right now."_

 _"You still have to win it first." Volkner reminded him. "And I might surprise you with a few tricks yet."_

 _"Rhyperior, Rock Tomb, followed by Earthquake."_

 _Rhyperior kicked several rocks up, and launched them at Luxray._

 _"Dodge it, and then jump over the Earthquake."_

 _Luxray did so._

 _"Use Iron Tail and aim for the horn."_

 _Luxray's tail started to glow with a white light. It then slammed its tail into Rhyperior's horn, knocking it down._

 _"Return." Paul said, recalling Rhyperior. "That was pathetic, Torterra, standby for battle."_

 _Paul sent out Torterra._

 _"Use Hyper Beam." Volkner ordered._

 _"Use your Hyper Beam as well." Paul ordered._

"That must seem really painful to look back on." Ash remarked.

"Not really." Paul said. "As much as I dislike myself for what I did back then, I got results."

"But, was it really worth it?" Ash pressed.

"I think it was." Paul said. "I have a stable base to work from now."

Ash felt a surge of anger.

"Paul, that wasn't the right way to go about things." Ash said, angrily. "You could have caused irreversible damage to your Pokemon is some of the ways you forced them to battle."

"Yeah, but I didn't."

* * *

"Can you sense anything about this gem?" Olly asked.

Dragonite shook his head.

Olly sighed, before going back to the book on legendary Pokemon. He had wandered into a bookshop, and found it. His Dragonite had come out and looked at the jewel.

The owner of the shop walked over.

"Excuse me, sir." He said. "I don't have a problem with Pokemon, but you can't bring that Dragonite in here."

Olly looked at him. "How much is this book?"

"Ten ninety five."

He sighed, as he took a few notes out of his wallet and gave them over. "You should wear a mask and a striped jumper."

"I'll buy one with this money."

* * *

"I honestly thought that you had changed." Ash shouted.

"I have." Paul replied. "You don't think that I feel bad about every harsh training session I put my Pokemon through. Because I do. You don't understand, because you've always gone under the assumption that your own way is best, and to hell with what anyone else thinks. Sound familiar? You were a hypocrite in Sinnoh, and you still are now."

"What do you mean?"

"Things like entering a contest to power up your Pokemon, which I did in the Tag Battle tournament, and you criticized me."

"You did it for the wrong reasons!" Ash yelled. "And Chimchar nearly died with the torture you put it through."

"I'm not saying what I did was right." Paul snarled. "I'm saying I did what I thought was right at the time. What you can't seem to understand is that you and I are no different."

"WHAT!?"

"We both want to become top Pokemon trainers. The difference was that I was willing to go to a more extreme length to achieve my dream."

"That's why you lost." Ash shouted.

"I don't see that many trophies for you." Paul replied, sarcastically.

"That's where you are wrong!" Ash said. "Orange League and Battle Frontier."

Paul gave a disparaging snort. "So, nothing really prestigious then? They aren't even real tournaments. The Orange Islands are more of a series of endurance events rather then actual battles. And as for the Battle Frontier, its just a bunch of over the hill trainers given their own stadium, and paid a huge amount to make things as difficult as possible for trainers."

"You really want me to believe you have changed., but you still talk like the same old Paul."

"And you still talk like a loser."

"You know what." Nightmare remarked. "I've had enough of this. You're giving my ass a headache."

Nightmare charged up a Shadow Ball attack and launched it at Ash and Paul.

They both quickly jumped out of the way, and it crashed harmlessly into a tree, setting it on fire.

"Nightmare!" Ash said, angrily. "Stop trying to kill me."

"Well. stop annoying me then." Nightmare replied, angrily, before the three of them heard the beating of wings.

"Uh oh." Ash said, as he turned and saw hundreds of Beedrill. They all looked angry, as they flew out of their tree. The tree which Nightmare had just set on fire.

"I'd say you're in trouble." Nightmare remarked, as Ash recalled his Pokemon.

"Run!" Ash shouted.

He and Pikachu started to run, shorty followed by Paul. He wasn't scared of the Beedrill, but there were too many to fight off, and he wasn't keen on getting stung either.

"Yeah, run meatbags run!" Nightmare laughed, as he saw them run. He then saw the Beedrill flying at him. "Ha, do your worse."

Nightmare laughed, as several Beedrill passed through his body. "Fury Attack not going to do you any good."

Nightmare then gasped, as a Twineedle stuck him in the back. "Hey, not fair!"

Nightmare vanished into the ground, as the Beedrill flew after Ash and Paul.

* * *

She heard the beating of wings, and felt their anger.

Espeon and Metagross felt it as well.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"GROOOOOSSSSSS!" Metagross roared.

"Peon." Espeon mewled.

"I know, some ignorant moron must have upset the Beedrill." She said, angrily. "And we should save them."

"Espeon!"

"It's what we do."

"METAAAAAAAAA!"

"I know."

She and her two Pokemon stepped out into the open, where she saw a familiar looking trainer and a yellow Pokemon running away from a swarm of Beedrill.

"Why am I not surprised." She muttered. "Use Barrier."

Metagross and Espeon's eyes started to glow, as they created a barrier. It came up behind the trainer and his Pokemon, who collapsed to the ground from the exertion. She felt kind of bad as she felt the Beedril crash into the barrier, but that was when she noticed the purple haired trainer behind the other man.

The familiar trainer looked up at her, a grin on his face that she had once found so endearing.

"Hello Anabel." Ash said, uneasily.

"Ash Ketchum." Anabel replied. "Why am I not surprised."

"Hey, I'm not to blame this time." Ash protested. "It was my psychotic talking Gengar."

Paul looked at him with disdain. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds to her?"

"Shut up, Paul."

"You look familiar." Anabel said. "Why do I feel like I have seen you before?"

"I came to the Battle Tower when my brother battled you for the Ability Symbol." Paul explained. "I forget your name."

"Salon Maiden Anabel." She replied. "I remember you, Paul. Not many trainers bring their family members to matches. Your brother was one of the first trainers I battled after becoming a Frontier Brain."

"Did you put up the barrier?" Ash asked.

"Who else could have done it?" She replied, exasperated. "Actually it was Espeon and Metagross."

"Well, I guess we were lucky then." Ash replied, still not comfortable.

Almost on cue, Nightmare appeared from the ground. "Hello, all."

"Eep." Anabel said, in shock. "How did you penetrate my barrier?"

"Peon!"

"I know." Anabel remarked. "How did you penetrate Espeon's barrier?"

"GROSS!"

"Oh this is getting ridiculous." Anabel said, throwing her hands in the air. "How did you get in here?"

"I came through the ground." Nightmare replied. "No protection down there."

Anabel looked at Nightmare, closely. "You poor thing."

"What?"

"So much pain and suffering." Anabel whispered. "I feel sorry for you."

Nightmare looked at her, like she was crazy.

"Anabel can sense what a Pokemon is feeling, and can give them telepathic commands." Ash explained.

Nightmare looked at Anabel again. "I see."

He then burst out laughing.

"Do you want to be teleported out of here, before those Beedrill wake up?" Anabel asked, as Espeon and Metagross dropped the barrier. "My friends can't keep it up for long."

"Let's go." Paul replied.

* * *

"Go, my friend." Anabel said, sending out Alakazam. "Teleport us out of here."

"Kazam!" Alakazam said, as its eyes flashed. Ash felt the sensation of being pulled through a sieve and, as he opened his eyes, he found himself in the foyer of one of the hotels.

"Can't get the hang of this." Ash remarked.

"I've heard that before." Anabel quipped.

"What?" Ash said. "Can't you let that go?"

"No."

"I feel something tense between you two." Nightmare remarked. "You aren't the only one with empathic abilities."

Paul looked increasingly disinterested, and had walked off into the restaurant.

"Can't we just put the past behind us?" Ash demanded.

"Not really, no." Anabel replied. "You were a jerk."

"What am I missing?" Nightmare asked, eagerly.

Anabel looked at Nightmare, not saying anything.

 _"Telepathy is great. Anyway, I was at the Battle Tower near Tohjo Falls, when the self proclaimed greatest Pokemon trainer showed up on my doorstep. He was looking for a place to stay, until the morning when he could get a ferry to Johto. I gladly accepted, and he ended up sleeping on my sofa for the night."_

 _"Didn't that surprise you?"_

 _"No, not until I heard him having a nightmare. It's not just Pokemon feelings I can sense. I can sense human anguish."_

 _In the memory, Anabel walked down the stairs of her home, feeling the anguish that Ash was under. She could see that he was tossing and turning on the sofa._

 _"Ash, wake up." She whispered, trying to rouse him._

 _He jerked awake, and she could feel the sweat on his skin._

 _"Where am I?" He said, his voice groggy with sleep. "Who are you?"_

 _"It's Anabel." She said, still keeping her voice low for some reason. "You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up."_

 _"Thanks." He grunted._

 _"You want a hot drink?"_

 _"Sure." Ash said, as he sat up. "I'll come along for one, just give me a few minutes."_

 _Anabel went into the kitchen, as Ash got off the sofa. Pikachu handed him his hat._

 _"Don't need it buddy." Anabel heard Ash say. "Just help me find my pants."_

 _She had a slight grin at that._

 _"So, you had a thing for him." Nightmare asked, clearly enjoying information he could use to throw at his trainer if he got annoyed or angry._

 _"I did." Anabel replied._

 _Ash came into the kitchen, where he found a cup of hot liquid on the small table._

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _"Ground up Sitrus berries mixed in with some hot water."_

 _"Oh-kay." Ash said, as he took a sip._

 _"How is it?"_

 _"Tastes like hot lemon flavoured water." Ash replied. "It's not bad."_

 _"Good." Anabel said, as she sat down. "How have you been since I last saw you?"_

 _"I went and competed in the Sinnoh league." Ash said. "It didn't go too well."_

 _"I saw it on TV." Anabel remarked. "I thought the guy that beat you was harsh on his Pokemon."_

 _"No way." Anabel exclaimed to Nightmare. "Now, I remember where I saw that guy before."_

 _"Yeah." Nightmare said, not interested. "Back to the memory."_

 _Anabel listened as Ash talked about what he had done since conquering the battle frontier._

 _"That's great." She said. "I always knew you'd go far."_

 _"Why?" Ash asked, confused._

 _"Because I looked into your heart." Anabel said, simply. "I looked into your heart and saw the goodness in it. The love, the passion, the endeavour."_

 _Anabel then smiled nervously. "And then I fell in love with you."_

* * *

Paul was waiting for a drink, when a large powerful hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"I thought I recognised you." Brandon boomed.

Paul turned and looked at the pyramid king. "Have we met before?"

"We met in Fuchsia City." Brandon reminded him. "One of your travelling companions was being possessed by the Queen of Pokelantis, and you, your brother and I teamed up to break her control."

"I vaguely remember than." Paul said. "I think my Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon then."

 _"It's over." The Queen said, triumphantly. "I get to keep my host body."_

 _"Not quite." Paul laughed, as Rhyhorn managed to get up. "It ain't over till one Pokemon is down."_

 _Rhyhorn roared in agreement, and then started to glow with a bright light._

 _"Rhyhorn is evolving." Reggie remarked._

 _"About time too." Paul said, disinterestedly._

 _Rhyhorn moved up onto two thick back legs. It's horn had grown more distinct and the armour looked thicker. It also looked more intelligent in the face._

 _"Rhydon." Paul said. "You better be ready to win, so use Earthquake."_

 _Rhyhorn slammed a thick back leg on the ground and sent a shockwave at Torkoal who had no time to dodge._

 _"Now use Mega Punch."_

 _Rhyhorn slammed a huge punch into Torkoal, who had no time to recover from the Earthquake._

 _"Finish it off with Rock Throw."_

 _Rhydon pulled a huge rock from the ground and hit Torkoal with it._

 _Torkoal moaned and crashed to the ground, which wasn't that far away._

 _"And that is that." Paul laughed._

 _"No." The Queen said. "How can this be?"_

 _"Your anger and inflated sense of self importance has made you weak." Brandon replied. "Now get the hell out of that body."_

 _"Never." She shouted. "Did you honestly expect me to give this body away?"_

 _"Not really." Brandon said. "Which is why I spent the last five minutes formulating a plan."_

 _Brandon took another strange looking Pokeball from his pocket and started to speak some words to Elektra's body._

"It did." Brandon said. "Funny because something similar happened a few years later, when a trainer named Ash became controlled by the king of that same region. At least I knew how to handle it this time."

* * *

 _"I'm amazed at how well Ash took it." Anabel said to Nightmare. "I mean, we went for a few dates, but nothing really happened. It could have done though."_

 _"But you didn't give it a chance." Nightmare remarked._

 _"Typical Ash Ketchum really." Anabel sighed, shaking her head. "One stupid comment, and I knew that we could never have the trust that we would need."_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"You know how I'm telepathic? Ash said that he wouldn't want to be with someone who could read minds, as he'd have no secrets otherwise."_

 _"That seems a slightly dumb thing to say. Even if it was an innocent mistake."_

 _"Yeah, but it's with innocent mistakes that you learn a persons true feelings."_

 _"Not the telepathy then? How did you take the break up at the time?"_

* * *

Paul and Brandon walked out of the restaurant, when they saw Nightmare burst out laughing. The Gengar doubled over in merriment, as Ash gave his Pokemon a confused look.

"You poured soda on him?"

"I guess you've been telling Nightmare about our history." Ash said, with an angry look.

"Chill out man." Nightmare grinned. "You know, maybe get some ice to go with that soda?"

Ash sighed.

"Or how about..."

"Forget it." Ash said, quickly recalling Nightmare before he could react.

"Not funny." A muffled voice said from the Master Ball. "You better watch out when you sleep, Ash Ketchum."

Paul and Brandon walked over.

"Hello Salon Maiden." Brandon said.

"Pyramid King." Anabel replied.

"Anabel." Paul said. "Thanks for saving us from the Beedrill earlier. We were about to get done for and you saved us."

"Be glad you were there." Anabel said. "If it had just been him, I might not have bothered."

Nightmare burst from the Master Ball, and looked at Ash. "That would have poured water on your hopes of survival. Or rather, soda."

Paul and Anabel ignored Nightmare.

"You have some excellent Pokemon." Paul remarked.

Ash started coughing in surprise. He had never heard Paul compliment anyone on their Pokemon.

"Thank you." Anabel replied. "Paul, don't take this the wrong way, but would you like to battle?"

"What?"

"I need to vent my frustration." Anabel explained. "Will you accept my challenge?"

"Of course." Paul replied. "Best of three?"

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

Paul and Anabel found an abandoned room in the Advanced Battle, where they were followed in by Ash and Brandon.

"Pyramid King, would you kindly officiate?"

"It would be my pleasure." Brandon replied, as he stepped into the referee area. "This is going to be best of three. Pick your first Pokemon."

"Honchkrow, standby for battle." Paul said.  
Anabel smirked. "Go, my friend."

Anabel sent out Metagross.

"Honchkrow, Shadow Ball."

"Metagross, use Light Screen."

The attack collided with the screen of light, and vanished.

Nightmare floated into view. "Call that a Shadow Ball! I could create bigger Shadow Balls out of my ass."

"Be quiet." Ash said.

"Metagross, use Teleport, and then Body Slam."

Metagross vanished, and reappeared above Honchkrow. It let itself fall, and smashed Honchkrow to the ground.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Metagross is the winner."

Paul recalled Honchkrow. "A good effort, I suppose."

"Thank you Metagross." Anabel said, as she recalled it.

* * *

"Hey Paul." Nightmare shouted. "I guess Frontier brains aren't over the hill trainers with their own stadium."

"Shut up." Paul yelled.

"Did you actually say that?" Anabel asked, as she sent out Alakazam.

"Maybe." Paul replied. "Ignorance is bliss. Torterra, standby for battle."

Paul sent out Torterra.

"This is interesting." Anabel remarked. "Using your closest friend to battle. The Pokemon that is associated with you the most. That is the purpose of a starter Pokemon. The Pokemon that will define you."

"So Ash, you must be a small yellow rat then." Nightmare remarked.

"What was your first Pokemon?" Paul wondered. "What defines you?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." Anabel replied. "Psybeam."

Alakazam jumped into the air, and fired a powerful beam of rainbow coloured energy at Torterra.

"Shake it off and use Leaf Storm."

Torterra shook its head, and fired a powerful barrage of sharp leaves at Alakzam.

"Now, use Giga Drain."

A tendril of energy burst from the tree on Torterra's back, and wrapped around Alakazam. The psi Pokemon moaned, as its energy was drained.

"Break free with Psychic." Anabel said. "And then use Focus Punch."

Alakazam's eyes started to glow with a blue light, seperating the tendrils. It then teleported, and slammed a fist into Torterra's head.

Paul heard Torterra roar in pain. "Hyper Beam."

Anabel realised that being stood in front of Torterra was probably not the best thing for Alakazam to do, and she was proven right, as her Pokemon was thrown across the ring and knocked unconscious.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner."

"You have raised Torterra with care." Anabel remarked. "However, let me see how much care you have for your Pokemon."

She and Paul recalled their Pokemon.

* * *

"This is getting good." Nightmare remarked, as he pulled some day old popcorn out from under the seat. "You want some of this?"  
"No." Ash replied.

* * *

"Go, my friend." Anabel cried, sending out Espeon.

"Ursaring, standby for battle."

Ursaring roared, as it appeared in the arena.

"Wow, that Ursaring looks pissed." Nightmare said.

"Ursaring, Mega Punch." Paul ordered.

Ursaring ran at Espeon, and slammed a powerful fist into the small purple Pokemon.

"Psychic."

Espeon threw Ursaring back a few feet.

"Secret Power."

"Protect."

Ursaring kicked up a strange energy and fired it at Espeon, who managed to avoid the attack completley, using Protect.

"Iron Tail." Anabel said.

Espeon's tail started to glow with a white light, as she jumped into the air.

"Hammer Arm."

Ursaring's arms started to glow with light, as it slammed them down on Espeon's tail, stopping the attack.

"That Ursaring of yours is quite the Pokemon." Anabel said. "I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this."

Without warning, Espeon fired a Psybeam at an unsuspecting Ursaring, and knocked it down.

Espeon then launched a Zap Cannon attack and knocked Ursaring out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. Espeon is the winner."

Paul looked shocked, as he recalled Ursaring.

"But how..?"

"There are several ways to communicate with your Pokemon." Anabel explained. "Screaming out attacks is only one of them."

Anabel stroked Espeon who ran over, before recalling her.

"Thank you." She said, standing up. "I feel better now."

Anabel left the room.  
"Hey Brandon." Ash said. "Do you still have the Regi?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

Paul caught up with Anabel outside.

"Hey." He said.

"What do you want?"

"Nobody has ever had that easy time against me." Paul said. "Until recently, I was sure that my way of training my Pokemon was correct. I was a fool. The way you connected with your Pokemon was incredible."

"Thank you." Anabel replied. "I sense much conflict within you. Don't take this the wrong way, but if you suffered extreme emotional trauma, you could go over the edge. I sense much fear in you."

"Then help me." Paul said, surprising himself. "Teach me how to get closer to my Pokemon."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. The two hardest things about this chapter were the title, I went through about fifty before deciding on Surprise. Some that weren't used were, Violet, Redemption, Epiphany and Maiden.**

 **The second thing was actually thinking of an idea for this part. Thanks to Jeanne Reveur for suggesting the plot for this chapter. Hope you like the result. If not blame her. No, seriously don't. If you hate it, blame me, because I wrote it.**

 **The other alternative for the title was Surprise. (Unless your name is Reveur, or you have being reading the reviews) But I doubt it would fit on.**

 **Look, if you have any ideas that you want to see, then put it on a review, and I may use it if it's a good one.**

 **Oh yeah, it appears that Lance is still in the tournament. Could he have qualified from the group, given the lack of Cynthia?**

 **Oh, and this chapter explains what happened to Ash's Gible. He doesn't have one anymore, but if you were reading the first part carefully then you should work out what happened.**

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review**


	36. Chapter 36

36\. Penance

Chapter 36. Penance.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and Paul encountered Anabel and Brandon. Paul faced off against Anabel, and was beaten. He then asked Anabel for help._

* * *

"Well, I'm flattered." Anabel said. "But why me?"

"Several reasons." Paul replied. "One, you're great with your Pokemon. I'd like to have a connection as strong as that. Two, you don't know me well enough to make any preconceptions about me. Three, you seem kind enough to actually do it. Four..."

"Okay okay." Anabel replied, looking flustered. "Even though I really don't know what you want me to teach you. Meet me here in the morning, and I'll see what I can do. Bring your most trusted Pokemon."

Anabel walked away, leaving Paul alone.

* * *

Ash awoke the next morning. He instantly felt like he needed some fresh air, and stumbled out out onto the balcony. His feet instantly felt cold, and he realised why.

"Holy crap. It's snowing." He yelled, before going back inside. "Hey May, there's snow."

"What?" May said, waking instantly. "But it never snows."

"It does today." Ash grinned.

* * *

It was pretty much the same in Gary's room.

"Snow." He muttered. "That is unusual. This throws a cog in my training plans. But on the other hand, maybe my Pokemon deserve a rest. All work and no play makes them dull Pokemon."

Gary leaned over and found the six Pokeballs he was going to use against Ash. "This might actually be fun."

He reached for the phone, and dialled a number.

* * *

Everyone met up in the main park, next to the statue of Arceus. Ash, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Misty and Gary.

"Not bad weather." Brock remarked. "Do you think our Pokemon should have the chance to enjoy it?"

"Yeah." Max replied. "Of course they should."

Everyone threw their Pokeballs in the air, and released their Pokemon.

Ash sent out Gabite, Charizard, Bayleef, Floatzel and Nightmare.

May released Blaziken, Delcatty, Blastoise, Venusaur, Skarmory and Clefable.

Brock sent out Steelix, Marshtomp, Crobat, Ludicolo, Croagunk and Blissey.

Gary released Arcanine, Tangrowth, Golem, Electivire and Blastoise.

Misty called out her Gyarados, Staryu, Corsola, Politoed, Azumarill and Quagsire.

Dawn had started keeping Piplup out, so she sent out Lopunny, Froslass, Mamoswine, Ambipom and Ninetales.

Max finally sent out Sceptile, Gardevoir, Electabuzz, Magmar, Slaking and Wartortle.

"Have fun guys." Ash said, as some of the Pokemon dived into the snow and started to play around, having fun. He turned, and saw his friends sitting down to watch. He then saw his rival, Gary. Their rivalry was about to be renewed, despite the hiatus.

"I'm not going to lose to you." Ash said, quietly.

Nobody appeared to hear him, apart from Misty. She gave him a dirty look. In the past he might have been intimidated, but not anymore.

* * *

Paul was already waiting when Anabel arrived.

"Ah, punctuality. I like that." Anabel remarked. "Are you ready to learn?"

"Of course." Paul replied, in a neutral tone.

"Then, let us head for the hills." Anabel said. "And by that I mean you."

Anabel gave Paul a map. "You have to get here, using nothing but this map and your Pokemon."

"There are hills on this Island?" Paul asked.

"Of course." Anabel said. "Nobody has mentioned them before, because all of the trainers came in by boat. The Frontier Brains came in by private jet. That's where the airstrip is. You have to get there."

Anabel opened a Pokeball, and her Alakazam appeared. Its eyes flashed, and they vanished.

Paul sighed, as he trudged out of the building.

He saw the snow and became increasingly annoyed.

"Torterra, standby."

Torterra appeared.

"You fancy a walk?"

Torterra nodded, as it started to walk with its trainer.

Neither of them felt the snowflakes cascading down on them.

* * *

They had been walking for a few hours in the snow, when they encountered a huge pile of rocks, obscuring the way.

"Typical." Paul scowled. "Torterra, use Hyper Beam."

Torterra fired a powerful orange beam of light at the rocks. Paul was hoping that they would be destroyed by the attack, but no such luck. He was about to give up, when he saw a sign nearby. He walked over, and read it.

 _Paul. Alakazam and Metagross have put barriers over these rocks. You cannot destroy them, no matter how much you try. Guess you'll have to find another way if you want to get to me. Anabel._

Paul kicked the sign in anger, before recalling Torterra.

"Let's see, what other ways are there to get past?" He murmered, as he searched through his Pokemon. "Scizor, Honchkrow, Magmortar, Rhyperior and Weavile."

"Rhyperior, standby." Paul said, sending out the evolved form of Rhydon. "Try a Rock Wrecker."

Rhyperior roared, and charged at the rocks. It slammed a fist into them and tried to pull them apart. This failed as well.

"Never mind." Paul said, feeling frustrated. "Return."

Rhyperior was recalled. "You better come back as well Torterra."

Paul thought about it. "This might work. Scizor, Honchkrow, standby."

Paul sent out the large, red metal insect, and the slightly smaller black crow.

"How about flying over those rocks?"

Honchkrow flew over and grabbed his shoulders in its talons. Scizor crouched down slightly, so that Paul could get on its back.

"Now Fly."

Honchkrow started to take flight first, Paul felt its talons dig in as it jerked him into the sky. That wasn't quite as unusual as the sensation felt as Scizor's wings started to buzz. The vibration was warming him up at least.

As Honchkrow and Scizor lifted him over the huge pile of stone, and lowered him again, Paul felt a sense of triumph as he hit the ground, knees first. Then came the pain. He gritted his teeth as he stood up and recalled Scizor and Honchkrow.

"Thanks." Paul said, as he rubbed his knees. Once the pain had gone, he stood up and started to run. Each step was followed by a grimace, but he carried on going.

* * *

Pikachu threw a snowball at Piplup, who dodged it with ease. Pikachu then cried out in joy, as it was hit by a Powder Snow attack from Dawn's Froslass. Then Froslass was hit by several snowballs flung at her by Gardevoir.

Several Pokemon watched from the sidelines, not interested. These included Ash's Charizard and Gabite, Misty's Gyarados, May's Blaziken and Blastoise, Gary's Blastoise and Arcanine, Max's Slaking who would rather sleep, and Brock's Croagunk. Nightmare was actually enjoying the snow, flinging huge piles of the stuff at the Pokemon. He then laughed as several of the smaller Pokemon were buried underneath the stuff. After a few minutes, he got bored of this, and started covering Shadow Ball attacks in snow, before launching them.

Their trainers had just gone to get some food. Ash and May had gone to find a place selling noodles, while Misty and Gary had gone somewhere else. Brock, Max and Dawn were left behind.

"I'm going to go get some fish for Piplup." Dawn announced.

"I'll come too." Max said, almost instantly. "I could use the walk. Are you okay to stay here?"

"Sure." Brock replied, as he stretched out on the snow. "Bring me a burrito while you're at it."

Brock was about to relax when Nightmare hit him with a snow Shadow Ball.

* * *

The snow was thickening as he advanced further into the hills. It was getting so thick that he couldn't see beyond the curtain of white. His face was losing all the feeling in it, and he was pretty sure that if he looked in a mirror, it would be almost the same colour as his purple hair. Paul felt his teeth chattering, and was wondering the best way to get out of the snow storm. This was coupled with the pain in his knees that made him drop to the ground. He gasped in pain, as he pulled a Pokeball out.

"Weavile, standby." He grunted, sending out Weavile. Weavile jumped up and down, feeling the snow on its black fur.

"Vile!" It said, looking at its trainer.

"Help me." Paul said, looking into Weavile's eyes. "Can you lead me out of here?"

Weavile gave him a disparaging look, before turning its back on him.

"Please!" Paul yelled. Weavile turned, and offered him a claw. Paul took it, but instantly regretted it as the sharpness of its claw sliced through the skin of his palm.

"Wea!"

Paul bit his tongue. "Thank you."

He managed to get to his feet, and follow Weavile through the storm. The Pokemon seemed to be deliberately leading him through the difficult terrain, but he kept at it.

As the storm thinned out, Paul crouched down to Weavile and looked it in the eyes.

"Thanks." He said, slowly. "I could have died down there if it wasn't for you."

Weavile crossed its arms, and looked uninterested. Paul put it back in a Pokeball.

"Let's get back to this, then." He said to no one in particular. He wiped his bleeding palm on his pants, and continued again.

* * *

"Something seems to be bothering you." Gary remarked.

"It's nothing." Misty said. "It's just, I don't know how you can hang around with Ash, knowing that you battle him in a few days time."

"Me and Ash have been rivals for a long time. We started off as friends really. He thought we were equal. I knew better. You've seen the broken Pokeball. That was the symbol of what we had become."

Gary took another bite of his sandwich. "But see, we broke up that rivalry after I quit being a Pokemon trainer. It ended with him beating me in the Silver Conference. Sure we've battled since then, but it has lacked the edge. This battle will decide what I do with the rest of my life. If I win, and get further in the tournament, I'm going to return to being a trainer. If I lose, nothing changes. I go back to the way I was, losing nothing and gaining something that I wouldn't have otherwise. I would like to become an authority on Pokemon, but if I become known as a decent trainer then I wouldn't lose any sleep over that. What I wouldn't want to lose is you. You're a special girl, Misty Waterflower, and I want you to know that."

Gary then grinned. "Besides, I have a secret weapon against Ash. So don't worry."

* * *

Paul sighed, as the creature in front of him charged. He knew what it was, as he had battled one in Snowpoint City.

"Magmortar, torch that Abomasnow."

Paul threw a Pokeball, and Magmortar burst out.

"Fire Punch."

Magmortar swung a flaming fist into Abomasnow, and grinned as the Pokemon howled in pain. The smirk was quickly wiped out as Abomasnow swung an arm down on it, and Magmortar was knocked out by the Wood Hammer.

"Magmortar, return." Paul said. "Scizor, standby for battle."

Paul sent out Scizor against the enraged Abomasnow.

"Metal Claw."

Scizor's claws started to glow with a white light, and it slammed the claws into Abomasnow.

Another roar, and this time, a Focus Punch was charged up.

"Quick Attack."

Attack stopped, as Scizor charged.

"Hyper Beam."

Scizor blasted Abomasnow with a beam of powerful orange light, knocking it back a few feet. Other than that, there wasn't any effect.

Abomasnow grinned, before unleashing another Wood Hammer. Scizor didn't look badly hurt by the attack, but there were several scratches on the metal hide.

"Can you move?" Paul asked.

Scizor glared at Abomasnow, before charging.

"Use X-Scissor."

Scizor crossed its claws, before unleashing hell on Abomasnow, slashing it repeatedly, hoping to cause damage.

Abomasnow hit Scizor with a powerful punch, knocking it out.

Paul almost screamed, as he recalled Scizor. How was this Abomasnow that strong?

"Honchkrow, standby for battle."

Paul sent out Honchkrow, knowing that it was a risk.

"Aerial Ace."

Honchkrow flew at Abomasnow, and landed a powerful glancing blow.

Abomasnow's response was to unleash a Sheer Cold attack, and froze Honchkrow on the spot.

Paul collapsed to the ground. This was impossible, no other way to explain it. He recalled Honchkrow, as Abomasnow advanced on him.

"You win." Paul admitted, as the huge Pokemon advanced on him.

As the words left his mouth, Abomasnow calmed down and wandered away.

"What the hell?" Paul demanded. "Lazy bastard."

* * *

It was about half an hour later, when Paul arrived at the airstrip. He found Anabel waiting for him.

"Well done." She said. "You passed."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a trial to test your heart." Anabel replied. "I and my Pokemon set this up. The rock was designed to test your ability to think without using your Pokemon to smash straight through. I see that you went over it instead. I thought you might use Dig."

Paul simmered quietly at the notion that he had been tested.

"I borrowed an old friend to help create the powerful snow storm." Anabel continued, pointing behind Paul. He turned, and saw a majestic Articuno floating in the sky. "Courtesy of Factory Head Noland."

Anabel then started to walk towards Paul. "I wasn't convinced that you would get here, you know. I was even less convinced that you would get past Tucker's Abomasnow."

"What was that meant to prove?"

"It was set up to let you know when to give up." Anabel said, simply. "What happened when your Pokemon were defeated?"

"I gave up." Paul replied. "It wasn't worth sending out Weavile, Rhyperior and Torterra to be beaten senseless."

"Here endeth the lesson." Anabel intoned. "You have learned much today. How to overcome small problems, connected with your Pokemon to negotiate a powerful storm, and how to give up rather than battling senselessly for no reason."

Paul actually felt enlightened.

"You're bleeding." She remarked, pointing at his hand. Paul looked at it. It was amazing how much pain was suddenly rushing into his hand, both from the cold and the cut left by Weavile's claw.  
"Weavile." Paul explained. "It's nothing."

"Let me see." Anabel insisted.

Paul was slightly confused, as to why he let her take his hand. He felt uncomfortable about her examining it.

"It looks cold." Anabel remarked, as she took it in both her hands. He was amazed at the warmth he felt running through his skin.

"Come with me." She said, leading him into the small shack at the side of the strip.

There was a small fire inside the shack. Paul gratefully warmed his hands against it. Whatever skills Anabel had, standing around in the snow without getting cold wasn't one of them. She had dug out an old parka from somewhere, and was now wearing it. He was trying not to smirk at the sight. She sat down next to the fire, and smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Cold." Paul replied. "But slightly closer to my Pokemon. I discovered that Weavile doesn't like me much."

"Then this has not being in vain." Anabel remarked, looking into his eyes. He noticed that she really had pretty violet eyes.

"What's it like being a Frontier Brain?" He asked, more out of curiousity than anything else.

"It's hard." Anabel replied. "But the good kind of hard. You get to work with your Pokemon, develop a close bond with them. But the disadvantage is that you only face powerful trainers, who have collected at least eight badges. I'm the penultimate Frontier Brain, so trainers that get to me usually are tough. It's then just a case of me or them. I will go all out to win."

"I noticed." Paul said, dryly. Anabel giggled.

"See, you do have a personality."

"Everyone does." Paul said. "It's just everyone is different. That was noticeable between myself and the several rivals I had. Chris, Elektra, Jim, Ash. All were the polar opposite of me, and yet, they weren't that much better than me. Even if I was an ass."

"You seem comfortable talking about your past." Anabel remarked. "Even if you were an 'ass'."

"Stuff happens." Paul said. "One of my Pokemon was badly hurt saving my life. It really changed my outlook. If Electivire could do that after I was horrible to it, what could he have achieved if I was good to it. I wanted to be strong, but the way I was going about it was wrong. That was the moment that my life changed. You wouldn't think that one moment would do it, but a split second decision from one of my Pokemon did just that."

He noticed that Anabel was shivering from the cold. "You're cold."

Paul started to slide out of his jacket.

"You don't have to do that." Anabel said, quickly. She couldn't hide the blush though.

"No, I want to." Paul replied, as he placed the purple jacket around her shoulders, under the parka. "It looks better on you anyway. Brings out your eyes."

Anabel looked warmer. "Really?"

"Of course." Paul said. "You can tell when I'm lying as well, can't you? And you know I'm not."

"But now you're cold."

"Not really." Paul lied. "The fire.."

"I can tell when you are lying." Anabel said, as she moved closer to him. She put an arm around his shoulder and extended the coat. He felt warmer, but knew somehow that it wasn't the coat.

"Your jacket is warm." She whispered in his ear. "No wonder you always seemed to be so unflappable."

"Keep whispering in my ear." He replied. "It's making my ear warm, and your voice is soothing."

"You know how to make me feel good." She said. "Have you ever felt so intoxicated by someone?"

"Never." Paul replied, wondering where this was going.

"Would you like to?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. And that is Penance. Chapter thirty six. I enjoyed writing this. More of a continuation of the last chapter, but I'm writing shorter chapters at the moment.**

 **Still looking for some story ideas though.**

 **It has been snowing where I live today, which was where the snow came from.**

 **I have a lot of reviews, so thanks.**

 **Not much of the Pokegang in this chapter, but rather focused on Paul and Anabel, so just debating when to start the battles again.**

 **Don't forget to review. Please.**


	37. Chapter 37

37\. Empathy

Chapter 37. Empathy.

* * *

 _Summary. Anabel designed a series of tests for Paul, in the attempt to try and get him closer to his Pokemon. With interesting results._

* * *

The snow came crashing down outside, but as Paul awoke, he became aware of her arm around his chest. He looked up, and saw Anabel open her eyes.

"Now, you are ready to learn." She whispered.

"How long were we asleep?" He asked.

"A few hours." Anabel smiled. "You were snoring away."

Paul tried to get up, but he was trapped in the parka. He managed to untangle himself and walked to the door for some air. He instantly felt the cold sting on his face and arms. Even though the fire had died out hours ago, the warmth still remained in the cabin.

"What do we have today?" He asked, noticing that despite the snow still falling, it was beginning to freeze over.

"You would like to bond with your Pokemon."

"It's not another series of bogus tests is it?"

"Of course not." Anabel looked offended. "Mind you, it will involve you running around in the snow with your Pokemon."

Without warning, Anabel slammed the door to the cabin shut, leaving Paul in the cold.

"Hey open up."

"It looks cold out there." Anabel laughed. "You might want to start running before I end up with a snowman. Do your Pokemon need warming up as well?"

Paul kicked the door in anger, hoping to feel it give, but no such luck.

He turned, and saw the wide open area. He sent out all his Pokemon and started to run around to keep warm. Several of his Pokemon joined him, although Magmortar, Scizor and Weavile didn't look too bothered by the cold. Probably due to their types.

It was left to Torterra, Honchkrow and Rhyperior to run with him. All three of them were weakened by ice, and wanted to stay warm. Actually all he felt was Honchkrow flapping its wings next to him, while Torterra and Rhyperior lumbered around a few feet behind him.

* * *

Ash awoke to find Nightmare staring at him.

"Will you stop doing that?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why does it freak you out?"

"Little bit." Ash replied, as he got out of bed. Nightmare threw a pillow at him. "What!"

"When do you battle that guy?"

"In a few days." Ash said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to battle." Nightmare replied. "I want to see how good I am. Seeing his Pokemon yesterday made me realise that he might be a good barometer."

"Thanks for coming round." Ash said. "What attacks do you know, apart from Shadow Ball?"

"I will show you." Nightmare grinned. "But you have to do something for me."

"What." Ash asked, instantly suspicious.

"Can I stay out of my Pokeball? I hate that thing."

"Sure." Ash said, shaking his head.

* * *

Jim awoke to an enthusiastic knocking on his door. He reluctantly left bed, and walked to open it. He found Olly outside, looking like he had been up all night.  
"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Come with me." Olly replied, ignoring the sarcastic tone. "I need your help with something."

"What could be more important then sleep?"

"Let's find out."

Jim slammed the door in anger. He hadn't walked more than a few feet away, when he heard an enthusiastic knocking again.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"Room service." The person on the other side of the door yelled.

Jim turned back to the door, and opened it. "I didn't order any.."

He was cut off by the Toxicroak that charged in and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey what gives?"

"I didn't want to have to resort to this." Olly said, as he walked in. Toxicroak jumped off Jim.

"You really don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"Not really." Olly said, as he patted Toxicroak on the head. "Now let's go. I'll explain it on the way."

"Can I put some clothes on first?" Jim asked.

"Sure, go on." Olly replied. "I'll wait outside. Don't even think about running."

"What have you been doing?" Jim asked. "Don't even think about running. Where am I going to run to?"

"You might jump off the balcony."

"I don't have a flying Pokemon, and we're on the twentieth floor."

"You still might do it."

"No, I won't, because I don't have a death wish."

"Then, you might want to... nah, forget it." Olly said, as he walked out, leaving Jim apprehensive.

* * *

"Behold my attacks." Nightmare intoned. "See that tree over there?"

"Don't do it!" Ash shouted, as Nightmare fired a powerful Hyper Beam into the tree.

"What, I thought you wanted to see my attacks?"

"Yeah, but there are Beedrill in that tree." Ash shouted, as he started to run away. Nightmare turned and saw several Beedrill heading for him.

"Stupid Beedrill." He said, as he vanished into the floor.

Ash managed to escape from the Beedrill, but it was close. They had seemed unwilling to stray too far away from their habitats. As he and Pikachu collapsed to the ground, Nightmare reappeared.

"Anyway, I can use Hyper Beam was the general point of that." He said. "Also Destiny Bond, Night Shade, Poison Jab, Shadow Punch, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare and that move which revives ghosts. But I don't think I'll need that."

"Wow." Ash remarked. "Anything else?"  
"What more do you want?"

* * *

Jim eventually came out of his room, and found Olly waiting.

"Right, what do you want?"

"Ever heard of the Pokemon God Arceus?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Ever seen a picture of it?"

"No, none exist."

"Not in mainstream print." Olly said, pulling the book he had bought out. "Look on page 329."

Jim took the book, and flicked to the page. He saw the strange Pokemon with the wheel.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Olly reached into his pocket, and pulled out the red gem. "Look at the wheel, and then look at this."

Jim did so. "What's your point? So they look remotely similar."

"I found this in a room in this hotel. I did some research and found out that its the jewel of a legendary Pokemon. That is a book on legendary Pokemon.."

"Is Arcanine in there?" Jim interrupted.

"Why does that even matter?"

"Is it?"

"Well, it is classed as a legendary Pokemon, but it isn't a legendary Pokemon per se."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, these jewels are left behind when something is changed. I think that something was different, and this jewel is proof."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jim asked. "For all we know, life was better before."

"You don't know that for sure. And isn't a risk worth taking, if you have absolutely no idea what is going to happen?"

"Not really." Jim said, as he picked the gem up. "And you're a moron for trying to change the past."

"Who said anything about the past?" Olly said, angrily, as he reached for the jewel to get it back.

"Why do you want this?" Jim wondered.

"I found it." Olly said, as he grabbed it away. "You're going to try and change time with it."

"I don't want to do it anyway." Jim replied. "I'm just going to stop you doing it."

The jewel was thrown across the carpet, and both trainers dived for it. They touched it at the same time, and it started to vibrate, as a white light burst from it.

"What's happening?" Jim said, as he vanished. A few seconds later, Olly followed him.

* * *

Paul had been running around for what seemed like hours. The sweat was starting to freeze, and making him even colder. His knees were starting to hurt again, as well. Honchkrow looked cold and angry. Rhyperior looked mildly annoyed, and Torterra had given up long ago, and was crashed out next to Weavile and Scizor. As Paul circled around, he feelt compelled to give encouragment to them.

"Come on Torterra, you can continue moving." He said. "Rhyperior, you are doing awesome. Honchkrow keep believing."

As he finished speaking, the door opened, and Anabel stepped out.

"Come on in. You passed."

Paul shivered, as he walked in.

"You are wondering what the point of that was." Anabel remarked. "You knew when your Pokemon couldn't do anymore, and tried to encourage them for more. That is what is different."

"So, are we staying here for longer, or heading back?" Paul asked.

"There is just one more test you have to endure." Anabel replied. "I will tell you in the morning."

"But it's the afternoon."

Anabel looked at him. "Then, get back out in the snow."

Paul mentally kicked himself.

Anabel smirked.

* * *

They found themselves in the strange room with the concrete walls, and the fog.

"This is strange." Jim muttered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I think we're alone."

"I think you might be wrong." Jim said, as he saw the figure approaching them.

He looked like any other guy. He could have been someones grandfather, with his fine white hair, and suit.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same questions." Olly snapped. "It wasn't by choice."  
"Then welcome." The man said, visibly calming. "My name is Arthur Chaos, and this is the Hall of Origin."

"I thought this was a myth." Olly replied.

"I wanted people to think that." Chaos said. "Now, I sense you have many questions."

"Where actually are we?" Jim asked.

"The Hall of Origin is the home of Arceus." Olly said. "It's all in that book."

Chaos looked annoyed. "Always my problem."

"What do you mean?"

Chaos smiled. "The book is a by-product of what happened. It appears when the world is changed."

"So, I was right." Olly grinned.

"But what have you accomplished?" Chaos asked. "You haven't discovered anything."

"What was changed?" Jim asked. "Just out of interest."

Chaos sighed. "Let me tell you a story. Once there was a woman. A pure radiant soul, who hurt someone badly. She felt bad about it, and asked me to change it. I, along with Dialga and Celebi managed to work out a scenario where she never existed. That is the only thing that is different. Apart from the things which she affected, because if she never affected them, then things would be different."

"Who was she?" Jim asked.

"Her name was Cynthia." Chaos replied. "I think both of you knew her."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Olly said. "Give my memories back!"

"No." Arthur Chaos replied. "I will not. Think of the people that could be affected."

"I don't care."

"You can't have them back. In fact, why would you want them?"

"Because they're mine." Olly said.

"I want mine back as well." Jim said, suddenly.

"Sorry." Chaos said. "Goodbye, and don't stick around."

Chaos turned to leave.

"Hey!" Olly yelled. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

Chaos turned, a smile on his face. "And what makes you think you can win?"

"A sense of blind confidence." Olly replied. "Plus, I have this."

Olly held up the red gem. Chaos' eyes flashed. "So, you have that gem."

"I figure that this is the proof of what was done. What would happen if it gets destroyed?"

"You couldn't hope to destroy it." Chaos replied. "It would take the roar of time to destroy that."

"Then, let's battle. In fact, let's have a tag battle. Me and him vs you. If we win, you have to correct what you've done. Cross out what you've done, and put things back to the way they were."  
"What if you lose?"

"Whatever."

"That isn't good enough." Chaos said. "If you lose, you both have to stay here forever."

"Deal." Olly said, leaving Jim fuming.

"Hey, do I get a say in this?"

* * *

Arthur Chaos clapped his hands, and they were rematerialised in a stadium. He stood at one end, Olly and Jim at the other.

"So, a tag battle then." He said. "I choose Dialga and Palkia."

Chaos waved his hands, and the two legendary Pokemon of time and space appeared.

Jim looked at Olly. "No way man."

"Just shut up and pick your Pokemon." Olly said, as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it. "Dragonite, go."

Olly sent out Dragonite.

"Bayleef, go."

Jim sent out Bayleef.

"We are so screwed its unreal." He muttered.

"Get a positive outlook." Olly said. "You go for Palkia."

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, anger was keeping him going at the moment. Then, he would remember how the point of the excercise was to keep him peaceful and connect with his Pokemon.

He had let Scizor and Weavile run with him this time, despite their protests. He had run about forty laps around the area, when a snowball hit him in the face.

He crashed to the ground, and then sat up to spit the snow out of his mouth.

"What was the point of that?" He demanded, as Anabel approached him.

"To test your reflexes and how you adapt to certain situations. Even something simple as avoiding that snowball could have helped you in the future by seeing an attack before it happens."

"Easy for you to say." Paul replied. "You have psychic powers."

"But I don't use them in battles to see what my opponent is going to do. Otherwise it would be like shooting fish in a barrel."

"I think it would be an advantage." Paul remarked, as he dusted snow off the back of his shirt.

"Telepathy is a funny thing. In the heat of battle, you have to rely on your own instincts more than anything else. Plus, some trainers know how you can use telepathy, and deliberately send out misleading thoughts. I don't need that stuff. I just use it to talk to my Pokemon. It really causes problems for the opponent when they don't know what you are going to do."

"I could see that being a problem." Paul said. "It was a problem when I battled your Espeon."

"Then that proves that it works." Anabel said, turning away.

Paul seized his chance. He stooped down, and grabbed a handfull of snow. Anabel shrieked as some of it fell down the back of her coat.

"You prat, that was cold!" She yelled.

"Revenge." Paul smirked. "Is best served cold, and you can't get much colder than that."

* * *

Palkia fired a powerful Special Rend attack at Bayleef, who jumped out of the way.

"Use Leaf Storm."

Bayleef blasted Palkia with a flurry of leaves. Palkia winced in pain, but didn't seem to take much more damage.

"Dragonite, Dragonbreath."

Dragonite blasted Dialga with a powerful beam of green energy, but the attacks weren't doing enough damage.

"You cannot hope to beat these two Pokemon." Chaos said. It wasn't a taunt, or even a sneer. He just seemed to be stating the facts.

"Let's find out then." Jim said. "Use Sunny Day."

Bayleef started to glow in sunlight, as the previously dark and cloudy sky became filled with sunlight.

"Nice move." Olly said. "Dragonite, Overheat."

"Stop the attack with Water Pulse." Chaos ordered.

Palkia fired a sphere of water into the oncoming flame, and stopped it.

"Solar Beam." Jim ordered.

Bayleef fired the white hot beam of solar light into Palkia, who howled in pain.

"That did something." Olly remarked. "And I just remembered what Palkia's weakness is. Dragonite, use Outrage."

Dragonite roared, and charged at Palkia, eyes glowing with fire. He threw several powerful punches into the clearly hurt Pokemon.

"You might want to do something about Dialga." Olly remarked. "Dragonite seems to be enjoying pounding on Palkia."

"Right, Solar Beam!" Jim yelled.

Bayleef fired a powerful beam of white hot light at Dialga, but it didn't do much damage.

Dragonite finished pounding on Palkia, and dropped to his knees, exhausted.

"Palkia, use Special Rend." Chaos ordered. "Dialga, use Roar Of Time."

Olly instantly burst into laughter. "Thank you, I was waiting for that."

As Dialgia opened its mouth, and started to bellow a powerful roar strong enough to shake the very foundries of time, Olly reached into his pocket and pulled out the red gem.

"Have a guess what words you shouldn't have said earlier." He yelled at Chaos, as he threw the gem into the maelstrom.

"Think about what you have done." Chaos shouted, as the gem smashed into thousands of pieces under the powerful roar. "You have changed the world."

"I did not." Olly yelled, struggling to make himself heard over the roar of time. "I put things back the way they were."

"But you don't know what is going to happen!" Chaos shouted, as he started to revert to his natural form.

"I know." Olly replied. "I'm terrible, aren't I?"

As a bright light started to burst from the remnants of the stone, a shape started to emerge from the vortex.

* * *

Without warning, things started to change.

* * *

Elias Mao was on the phone to his mother, when the line went dead, and he wondered why he was speaking to no one in particular.

* * *

Ash was training his Pokemon, when his Gabite started to fade out, until it vanished. Ash didn't question it, instead wondering why he had failed to bring a sixth Pokemon with him.

* * *

Olly and Jim saw her emerge from the fires of time.

They instantly knew who she was, even if she didn't seem familiar.

"Hello, boys." Cynthia smiled, as she walked over to them. "Did you miss me?"

"You fools." Arceus roared, as he walked over to them. "I changed the world for a reason."

"Yeah, because I asked you to." Cynthia retorted. "I never asked for a way to be left around for me to be brought back. Because you left that there, it is your own fault."

"I had a plan for you." Arceus snarled. "You were going to become a higher being."

"Yeah, I appreciated the offer." Cynthia replied. "But, I guess you broke that deal."

"You will regret this!" Arceus said, angrily. "If you leave now, you will never get back to where you were."

"And somehow." Cynthia replied. "I just can't seem to care."

"Well, you should do!" Arceus shouted, as the stadium seemed to tremble under his voice. "You had a higher purpose, and you are throwing it away for a pair of humans."

"That's what people do." Olly replied. "We might not be very smart, but we love each other, and that is what counts."

"You still feel the same way, even though I left you?" Cynthia asked.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll fill me in on why you did it later." Olly said, as he gave Cynthia his long black coat. "Not quite your own, but hey, you can't be choosy."

Cynthia turned to Arceus. "I respectfully tender my resignation."

"Are you crazy? You can't resign from heaven." Arceus said. "I refuse to let you."

"So you are going to keep us here for the rest of time?" Jim asked.

"You two can go." Arceus said. "But Cynthia stays."

"Well, we aren't going to solve this anytime soon." Olly replied.

"Go." Cynthia said.

"What?"

"Both of you have a higher purpose." She said. "And you can't fulfil it if you are to trapped here."

"I'm not leaving you." Olly replied, angrily. "I'll battle Arceus to get you out of here."

"Do you really think you can win?" Arceus asked. "I am the creator of all Pokemon. I could make your Pokemon crumble into dust if I wished."

"Then let's finish our battle." Jim said. "We win, we all walk out of here. We lose, you can keep us."

"Interesting." Arceus replied. "I have no need for you, so whatever happens, you can go."

"No deal." Jim said. "That's my sister, and I'm not leaving her."

"If I cast you from the heavens, it makes no difference." Arceus growled. "Now let's get back to the battle."

* * *

Ash withdrew Noctowl, and let it stretch its wings for a bit.

"Nice Noctowl." Nightmare muttered. "Do you remember Cynthia now?"

"I do." Ash said. "I can't explain it, but I'm getting two versions of the events."

* * *

"This battle is between Olly's Dragonite and Jim's Bayleef, facing off against Dialga and Palkia."

Palkia looked to be more badly hurt than Dialga, and Dragonite's confusion had worn off.

"Let's get back to it." Arceus said.

"Gladly." Olly replied. "Dragon Claw on Palkia."

Dragonite slammed a fist into Palkia.

"Frenzy Plant." Jim ordered, as Cynthia made her way to the stands.

Several thorny plants burst from the ground around Palkia, who roared as it was beaten down and penetrated by the attack. It knocked Palkia out completely, leaving Dialga alone.

"What do you think now?" Jim asked Arceus.

"Can you defeat Dialga though?" Arceus smiled. "Dragon Pulse."

Dialgia fired the powerful pulse at Dragonite, who flew out of the way. The attack carried on and badly weakened Bayleef.

"Use Sunny Day." Jim shouted. "And then use it to power a Synthesis."

Bayleef created more sunlight.

"Flamethrower." Olly ordered, as Dragonite covered Dialga in fire. "And then go in with a Focus Punch."

Dragonite slammed a fist into Dialga, almost knocking it over.

"Unleash Solar Beam." Jim ordered, as Bayleef finished healing.

"Counter it with Overheat." Arceus said.

Bayleef and Dialga launched their powerful attacks. They collided in the middle of the arena, before the Overheat overpowered the Solar Beam and knocked Bayleef out cold.

"No." Jim whispered, as Bayleef crashed over to him.

"What are you going to do now?" Arceus said.

"Kick his ass." Jim said, as he recalled Bayleef and climbed up to the stands.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Olly asked, as he returned to the battle.

Dragonite faced the rather badly beaten Temporal Pokemon, but Olly wasn't fooled by how tired it looked. It wasn't legendary for nothing, and was probably still capable of knocking Dragonite out.

"Your move." He said to Arceus.

* * *

Cynthia watched as the man she loved faced off against two legendary Pokemon, when her brother came up.

"Thanks for battling for me." She said. "It can't be easy facing off against Pokemon like that."

"No problem." Jim replied. "You're my sister. As much as you wanted to make me forget it."

"Jim. I only did what I thought was the right thing to do." Cynthia said. "I felt so bad about what happened to Elias and I wanted to make it better."

"By making it so you never existed?"

"It was Arceus' idea." She protested.

"So, you took the advice of a God over what you should do?"

"As a God, he has many duties to fill. My main contact was with Celebi."

* * *

"Dialga, use Dragon Pulse."

Dialga fired a powerful pulse of blue grey energy at Dragonite, who flew out of the way.

"Dragon Claw."

Dragonite swooped around the back of Dialga and slammed its claws into the back of its neck.

"Use Headbutt."

Dialga spun and slammed its head into Dragonite, who was thrown backwards by the force of the impact.

"Time to finish this with Roar of Time." Arceus said, feeling supremely confident.

Dialga opened its mouth and unleashed the ferocious roar at the grounded Dragonite.

Olly closed his eyes, and wondered how he was going to get out of it. He could see Cynthia falling into Arceus' paws once again, and he wouldn't be able to stop it. He then opened his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Paul collapsed on the ground, in exhaustion. He had been chasing Anabel around the airstrip for the last hour flinging snow at her. He had come outside, while she had wrang her clothes out inside. They had been full of water, due to the amount of snow he had launched. He was tired, but felt the unusual sensation of being happy. He had never really had a childhood, and this was the first time he had done something like this in the snow.

Paul was still thinking, when he heard the door open, and Anabel came out. She had put her clothes back on, now that they were dryer, but he could still see that her violet hair was wet. It was now a similar colour to his own.

"Love the hair." He smiled.

"Do you want the room to dry off?" Anabel asked.

"Why?" Paul asked, as he stripped his shirt off. "I'll do it here."

As Paul started to squeeze water out of his shirt, Anabel noticed a scar on his chest.

"What's with the scar?" She asked, before feeling a wave of anger pass through her.

"My Dad's a real bastard." Paul replied, his voice as cold as the landscape.

Anabel decided not to pursue it, as the anger Paul was giving off was making her shiver. Or it could be the snow. She didn't know how Paul was standing it at the moment.

* * *

"Endure!" Olly yelled, as Dragonite jumped up and faced the attack face on. It visibly flinched as the Roar of Time washed over him. As the attack stopped, Dragonite looked exhausted from the efforts of stopping the attack.

"You do have a strong bond with your Pokemon." Arceus remarked.

"You better believe it." Olly replied. "Earthquake."

And with Dialga unable to avoid the attack, Dragonite slammed into the ground and sent a huge shockwave at the Temporal Pokemon and knocked it over.

"Finish if off with Focus Punch."

Dragonite jumped up and flew at Dialga, charging up a punch. Dialga still couldn't move as Dragonite slammed a fist into its head, and knocked it out.

Jim and Cynthia jumped up and applauded, as the voice rang out.

"Dialga is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner."

Arceus looked stunned, before smiling. "I guess you won."

"Damn right." Olly replied, as Dragonite collapsed to the ground in fatigue.

"Your Dragonite is an exceptional Pokemon." Arceus remarked, as he walked over and placed a paw on the dragon Pokemon. Dragonite sighed in pleasure as he was healed completely.

Jim and Cynthia ran down.

"Can you heal my Bayleef as well?"

"Of course." Arceus smiled, as Jim let his exhausted Bayleef out.

"Am I free to go?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course." Arceus replied. "That was the deal, and although I'm not happy about it, I intend to keep the deal this time. As long as it's what you want, then go back to earth with my blessing. Nothing will have changed. It will be as it was before you made the first deal."

"And Elias?"

"Mr Mao's past has been put back on its original path. But I suggest that you stop worrying. His father cares about him, and Miss Montgomery clearly shows great affection for him."

"Then I thank you for helping me." Cynthia said.

"Farewell Miss Jacobs, Mr Jacobs and Mr. Lowe." Arceus said. "I hope we will meet again at some point."

Everything went dark, as the three trainers felt a squeezing sensation.

* * *

Paul and Anabel were heading back to the resort.

"This Island really is remarkable." Anabel said. "Mountains, ruins, a huge network of tunnels underneath. I can believe that we are in another region."

"What?" Paul asked.

"Starburst Island is part of the Verger region." Anabel explained. "I thought people knew that."

"No." Paul replied. "So, are there gyms in this region?"

"Of course." Anabel said.

"I think I know what I'm going to do after this tournament." Paul remarked.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. I wonder if that's a hint of what might be coming in life after this fic.**

 **So everything is back to normal. Or is it? Actually, it probably is back to normal.**

 **The bit where Jim asks Olly if Arcanine is in the book about legendary Pokemon is a reference to when Skyfighter asked me if Arcanine was a legendary Pokemon in a review.**

 **It was originally going to be Olly and Jim facing off against Dialga and Celebi.**

 **Also for the first part of the chapter, and the last eight months, I've been calling Dialga Dialgia for some reason. I tend not to read things very carefully.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter, so don't forget to review, and tell me if it is good or not. The battles start again next chapter**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great. I look forward to waking up in the morning and reading them. Make my morning.**


	38. Chapter 38

38\. Day Of The Blaze Part One

Chapter 38. Day Of The Blaze. Part One

* * *

 _Summary. More tests for Paul, while Olly and Jim managed to save Cynthia._

* * *

Olly, Jim and Cynthia appeared in the woods on Starburst Island.

"That was weird." Cynthia muttered.

"What day is it?" Jim asked worried. "I have a battle."

"Hey, battling Dialga and Palkia was good practice at least." Olly remarked. "Whatever Harrison throws at you, you can still claim to have had a part in beating a legendary Pokemon senseless. Even if you lose."

"Don't give me advice." Jim said, dejectedly. "It really isn't reassuring."

"I think you'll beat Harrison." Cynthia said, giving her brother some support. "I was flattered by the way you two decided to come looking for me."

"Actually, we had no idea what we were looking for, and got into the Hall of Origin by accident." Olly admitted.

"I'm going over to the stadium to get ready." Jim remarked. "I need to give my Pokemon some encouragement before the battle."

"Good luck." Olly said.

* * *

Jim was walking into the stadium, when his opponent encountered him.

"Hello Jim." Harrison said. "Long time no see."

"I didn't realise you were here until I heard I was drawn against you."

"Me neither." Harrison replied. "I wasn't listening to who else was in this competition."

"Nice to know." Jim replied, sarcastically. "How've you been?"

"Great. I've been looking forward to this." Harrison said. "Time to test out the Pokemon I caught in the other regions against a real opponent."

"Do your worst." Jim laughed. "I've beaten you before."

"I can reciprocate." Harrison replied. "What was the record?"

"Don't recall, but I'm pretty sure I'm on top."

"That you might be, but just because I'm your friend, don't think I'm going to hold back from beating you. My luck has to change sometime."

"I hope you don't." Jim grinned. "I'm looking forward to seeing Blaziken again."

"And likewise with Bayleef." Harrison said. "See you in an hour."

* * *

Ash had withdrawn Gible, after he had taken a phone call from Tracey, saying that the Land Shark was missing him. He had felt bad about sending Gible to Oak's lab, but he had needed to clear his squad for the battle with Steven. Sometimes, the rule of six was a pain.

May had been happy to see Gible again, and Gible had replied that affection by biting her finger.

Paul and Anabel were walking back towards the resort, when they felt a strange shaking in the ground.

"What's that?" Paul asked, as they heard a crash.

"Uh oh." Anabel said, as a pack of angry Ursaring approached them from the woods.

"Ursaring?" Paul asked.

Anabel went quiet, as she reached out to them. She then shook in fear as their anger threatened to overcome her.

"Hey, stay back!" Paul said, as he reached for a Pokeball.

"Paul, no." Anabel whispered, as she grabbed his arm. "They're too powerful."

"I don't care how powerful they are." Paul hissed, as Anabel cried out in pain. His voice was instantly full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Their anger." Anabel said. "They are so angry. They want to kill us."

"Not going to happen." Paul snarled. "Rhyperior, Torterra go."

Paul sent out his Pokemon. The pack of six Ursaring looked angrily at the intruders.

"Paul, you can't attack them." Anabel said. "We're in their territory, and they will defend it."

"What do you suggest then?" Paul asked, as Anabel took a Pokeball out.

"Metagross, Barrier."

Metagross burst from its Pokeball, and created a barrier. The Ursaring angrily slashed at it, but nothing was giving.

"Time to run." Anabel remarked, as she called Metagross over. She jumped on its back, and dragged Paul on board. "Metagross can fly, so let's go!"

Metagross folded its legs underneath it, and started to use them as jets. Paul and Anabel watched as they accelerated away from the Ursaring.

"You shouldn't have come after me!" Cynthia yelled.

"Why, I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Then you are a moron for fooling around with time."

"I never said I was smart." Olly protested. "You were the one who forced that pearl into my hand, and I was obligated for finding out about it. You know how I have a habit of doing stupid things."

"That's true." Cynthia conceded. "I had forgotten."

* * *

Jim had his Pokemon with him in the changing room. Bayleef, his oldest and most trusted friend. Skorupi, Combusken, Absol, Glaceon and Umbreon. All Pokemon he had captured through his journeys. They would win together, or lose together, but either way, they were going to put up one hell of a fight.

Harrison sat in his own room, his Blaziken stood nearby, arms folded.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Blaze!"

"Then." Harrison replied, as he heard the bells ringing to get them out on stage. "Let's get ready to rumble."

"Ken!"

He put Blaziken back in the Pokeball, and started to walk out.

"Do you think Gible will stop biting everyone soon?" May asked.

"It's just a sign of affection." Ash replied. "Given that it's the only way to show affection."

"Pikapikapikachu." Pikachu laughed.

"What's your plan for beating Gary?" May asked.

"I thought I might knock out his Pokemon before he knocks out mine." Ash replied, casually. "Plus with Nightmare on my side, and listening to me, I can beat anyone."

* * *

Gary was enjoying the massage. He was glad that he had accepted her offer.

"You enjoying this?" Misty asked, as she ran her palms across his back.

"Oh yeah." Gary replied, dreamily.

"I used to do this for my Togepi." She continued.

"What happened to Togepi?" Gary asked. "You had it in Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands."

"I went to Hoenn, and something came up." Misty said. "I met up with Ash, and we were attacked by someone who wanted to control the Mirage Kingdom. Said kingdom was full of Togepi, and my Togepi evolved to protect them. I left it behind, and not seen it since."

"Hey Mist." Gary replied. "When this tournament is finished, want to go to Hoenn, and see of we can find Togetic?"

"Love to." Misty said. Her eyes were shining, but Gary couldn't see it. "Seeing Togetic again could be good."

"We have the first match of round three today, and what a match to kick it off with. Jim Jacobs, the former champion of Hoenn facing off against Harrison James, a powerful trainer from Littleroot Town. Sparks could fly here, as these two trainers aspire to reach the next round. We are sure to see an exotic array of talented Pokemon. I would like to remind you that from this match onward, the stage will not be changed at half time. This is going to start as a grass battlefield, and it will finish as a grass battlefield. Each trainer can use six Pokemon, and the battle is over when all of a trainers Pokemon are unable to battle. After three Pokemon have been defeated for one trainer, we will go for a fifteen minute break."

Jim and Harrison faced each other across the arena.

"You ready for this?" Jim asked.

"You aren't?" Harrison replied.

"Trainers, can you pick your first Pokemon."

"Go, Drimblim." Harrison said, sending out the strange bulb shaped Pokemon.

Jim was slightly surprised by the choice, but he quickly grabbed one of his own.

"Absol, time to battle."

Elias stood watching from the roof of his hotel. He came up here to think. Being alone was one of the only times he could think calmly. He could have been battling Paul tomorrow, but instead he had done the right thing. Cynthia, despite what he had thought, wasn't a bad person. Faith had convinced him that he had been wrong, despite being controlled by Gengar. He had been grabbed while going for a walk in the morning. The thought of that Gengar using his Pokemon made his blood boil, as he saw the events of that day flash before his eyes. He saw his Empoleon fire the Hydro Pump and land the powerful blast of water on Cynthia. He felt the despair as she collapsed to the ground, and ceased to breath. He then felt the pain, as Dragonite slammed a tail into his chest and freed him from Nightmare's control. Finally, he felt the humiliation of dropping out of the tournament.

Elias was still thinking, when he heard the beating of wings. He looked up and saw an Aerodactyl floating above him.

"What the...?" He muttered, as someone dropped from the back of the ancient Pokemon. They landed on the ground without sustaining any injuries.

"Mr. Mao." The tall woman with long brown hair said. It seemed to be a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes." Elias replied. "What do you want?"

"My name is Claudia Coppinger, and I would like to have a quick talk with you."

* * *

"Drifblim vs Absol. Begin."

"Absol, Thunder." Jim shouted.

Absol charged up a blast of electricity and launched it at Drifblim.

"Evade, and use Silver Wind." Harrison said.

Drifblim faded away, before sending a powerful wind at Absol, doing quite a bit of damage. Drifblim also looked stronger after it.

"Silver Wind can of course raise the users abilities."

"Damn!" Jim shouted. "Use Water Pulse."

"Double Team." Harrison countered, as Absol fired an orb of water at Drimblim.

Drifblim evaded the attack, by making several copies of itself. The Water Pulse faded into nothing.

"What are you going to do now?" Harrison asked.

"Faint Attack." Jim said.

Absol vanished, and then reappeared behind the real Drifblim, who was on the end of a powerful slash from Absol's head blade.

"Absol strikes back."

"Yeah, now use Night Slash!"

Absol roared, and ran the blade across the back of Drifblim, knocking it out. As Jim was about to celebrate, Drifblim exploded, and the Aftermath knocked Absol out. Jim was speechless, as the referee raised both his flags.

"Absol and Drifblim are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Jim and Harrison recalled their Pokemon.

"I thought Absol was tougher than that." Harrison joked. "Now, Venusaur, let's battle."

Jim sighed, as Harrison sent out the final evolved form of Bulbasaur.

"That's a new one." Jim remarked.

"Caught this guy in Kanto when he was a Bulbasaur." Harrison replied. "Do something against him, and I'll be surprised."

"Skorupi, go." Jim shouted, throwing a Pokeball.

Skorupi appeared on the grass.

"I don't get what you are trying to do here." Harrison remarked.

"You wouldn't." Jim quipped.

* * *

Metagross charged through the trees, narrowly avoiding several of them.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Paul asked, as he ducked a low branch.

"I have a vague idea." Anabel replied, as Metagross stopped suddenly. Paul and Anabel didn't even have time to brace themselves as they were thrown from the back of Metagross. They crashed to the rapidly melting snow, and had the wind knocked out of them.

"That hurt." Paul remarked, as he tried to see if his ribs were all still unbroken.

"Yep." Anabel coughed, as she tried to discover what the soft thing she had landed on was.

To both trainers horror, it was another Ursaring. It wasn't happy about being woken up either.

"Crap." Paul muttered, as it advanced on them. He tried to reach for a Pokeball in defense, but he saw them laid on the ground several feet away.

Anabel had the same problem, so neither of them could do anything but watch as the giant bear approached them.

* * *

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf."  
Venusaur fired a barrage of powerful leaves at Skorupi, who didn't seem too badly hurt by the attack.

"Pin Missile." Jim ordered.

Skorupi fired several needles at Venusaur who looked to take some damage from the attack.

"Now, how about Shadow Ball."

Skorupi fired a ball of dark energy at Venusaur who roared in pain under the attack.

"Venusaur, Take Down."

Venusaur charged across the arena and slammed into Skorupi, sending it flying.

"Use Earthquake."  
As Skorupi landed in a heap, Venusaur reared up and sent a powerful shockwave at the Scorpion Pokemon.

"This could be bad for Jim and Skorupi!"

"Endure!"

Skorupi was thrown into the air, by the force of the attack, but managed to survive.

Jim suddenly had an idea. It might not save Skorupi, but it might make the rest of his battle easier.

"Use Toxic Spikes."

Skorupi fired several small purple spikes at Venusaur, surrounding it. Venusaur wasn't affected, but Jim knew that any Pokemon Harrison used in the future would take damage from them.

"Let's knock Skorupi out with a Vine Whip."

"Dodge it." Jim shouted.

Skorupi managed to avoid the gauntlet of vines.

"Rock Tomb."

Skorupi landed on the ground, and slammed a claw into the grass. Seconds later, several rocks were flung up and smashed into Venusaur.

"Razor Leaf."

Venusaur fired more leaves at Skorupi, who was looking fatigued from the effort. It screeched as the leaves sliced into its armour, and knocked it out.

"Skorupi is unable to battle. Venusaur is the winner."

The crowd gave Skorupi a round of applause, as Jim recalled it.

"That Venusaur is powerful alright." He admitted. "Let's find out how powerful, Glaceon, I need you."

Jim sent out Glaceon, causing the crowd the cheer. Glaceon was a popular Pokemon.

"This is going to get interesting." Harrison said.

* * *

Ash and May watched as Gible was playing with Pikachu. Pikachu would zap Gible with electric attacks, and Gible would laugh.

"Pikachu is so great." Ash said. "Reminds me of the way he used to play with Phanpy."

"I remember that." May smiled. "When we travelled through the Battle Frontier."

"May." Ash said. "What are you going to do after this tournament?"

"Well, I'm sticking around until you either win or get knocked out. And I'm hoping you'll win."

"I guess I'll go back to my training, but I'd rather be with you."

"Really?"

"Of course." Ash replied. "These last few weeks have been such a rush."

"I noticed that it had an effect on us." May laughed. "You proposed after a fortnight, and I sang that song to you."

"What Light of my life?"

"Yeah." May said. "I should release a CD for that. I'd make a fortune."

* * *

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam."

"Use Razor Leaf." Harrison said.

Venusaur fired several leaves into the air, and blocked the beam.

"Grab it with Vine Whip."

Venusaur grabbed Glaceon with it's vines.

"Slam her into the ground."

Venusaur slammed Glaceon into the ground, causing her tremendous pain.

"Use Ice Shard."

Glaceon managed to recover and launched a powerful spear of ice at Venusaur who roared in anger.

"Venusaur, use Seed Bomb."

Venusaur launched a powerful seed shaped bomb at Glaceon who mewled in pain.

Jim could see that Glaceon was taking a huge amount of damage.

"We have to finish this now." He exclaimed. "Use Ice Beam."

"Venusaur, Solar Beam."

With incredible speed, Venusaur charged and fired a powerful beam of solar energy at Glaceon's oncoming Ice Beam. The two attacks collided, and created a huge explosion. The smoke created filled the arena, and obscured the vision of almost everyone in the stadium.

"What is happening down there?"

"Glaceon." Jim shouted, worried about his Pokemon.

Harrison remained impassive, but Jim could tell that behind his eyes, he was worried about Venusaur.

Eventually the smoke cleared, and everyone could see that both Pokemon had fainted. For the second time in the match, the referee raised both his flags.

"Glaceon and Venusaur are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

"How about that? We now go to a fifteen minute break, and Jacobs is behind. His Absol, Skorupi and Glaceon have been defeated, but he has knocked out Drifblim and Venusaur. What will happen next in this thrilling match."

Jim headed down to the changing room. He saw Harrison go down his own way, and he knew one thing.

It was going to be one hell of a conclusion.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Note the Part One part in the title.**

 **I've had a busy day for one reason or another, so this chapter is a bit shorter. Plus, I wanted to try it out with a two parter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Cliff hangers. Three of them to be precise. The Paul and Anabel one. The Jim and Harrison one, and the Elias one.**

 **For anyone who doesn't know, Harrison is the trainer who knocked Ash out of the Johto Silver Conference.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	39. Chapter 39

39\. Day Of The Blaze Part Two

Chapter 39. Day Of The Blaze. Part Two.

* * *

 _Summary. Problems happen in threes for Paul and Anabel, Elias and Jim. Paul and Anabel were about to be attacked by an angry Ursaring. Elias was prepositioned by Claudia Coppinger, and Jim was losing against his friend, Harrison._

* * *

Jim stormed into the changing room, feeling angry. Not with his Pokemon, but with himself. He was losing, and he was furious. Harrison had sucked him into mind games, and was duly reaping the rewards.

In the room, Olly and Cynthia were waiting for him.

"Why and how did you guys get in here?" He demanded.

"They let us in." Cynthia replied. "Family member, and besides we came to offer you support against Faith, remember?"

"I guess." Jim said, weakly, as he kicked the table in anger.

"Not going too well for you." Olly remarked.

"He got under my skin in the first half, and now I have to get back out there." Jim said, and would have ran out of the room if Olly hadn't grabbed him.

"Easy man, relax." Olly said. "If he got under your skin, running out ten minutes early isn't going to help you. The crowd would get on your back."

"What else do you know about Harrison?" Cynthia asked.

"I know he has a Blaziken in reserve, but nothing else. He's travelled the four regions and could have anything up his sleeve." Jim said.

"Pull yourself together." Olly said. "Wait for him to make the first move, and counter it. Meanwhile, I have to ask. Why didn't you go with Glaceon to begin with against Venusaur?"

Jim didn't reply, as a phone started to ring. Olly walked over to Cynthia who was still wearing his coat, and extracted the phone. He answered it. "Hello."  
Jim couldn't hear what the voice on the other end was saying, but once it finished, Olly hung up.

"I have to go, but I'll try to catch the rest of the match." He said. "Shame, I'm enjoying it."

Olly kissed Cynthia, and extended a hand to Jim. "Good luck, mate. Hope you win."

Jim shook it, and Olly had ran out of the changing room.

"What was that about?"

* * *

Paul grabbed Anabel and hugged her close to him. The act of selflessness surprised both of them, but as the Ursaring approached them, he didn't give a damn.

Ursaring roared as it raised a powerful paw. Paul felt a slight hint of irony as he was hit in the back with the sharp claws. Typical, he was killed by something he owned. Of course it was possible that the Ursaring had no relation to his own Ursaring, hell, it was probably a guarantee, but as he felt the sharp claws rake through his frozen flesh, Paul really didn't care.

"Paul!" Anabel whispered, as he collapsed on her, hindering any chance of escape. Ursaring almost seemed to be laughing, as it advanced on them.

Then, a blur jumped from the trees, and Ursaring roared in anger. The blur flashed around Ursaring and the bear started to roar in pain as several cuts appeared on its brown fur.

Anabel could feel the psychic energy emanating from the cuts, and as she realised what the benefactor was, she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

"What do you want, Miss Coppinger?" Elias asked.

"I want a lot of things." She replied. "But for starters, let's talk about you. I've watched you battle, Mr. Mao and I'm intrigued."

"In what way?" Elias asked.

"Powerful trainers are so hard to find." Claudia said. "I enjoyed your match against Cynthia very much. You were so full of passion. Trainers are like that when they are young."

"I'm going to repeat my question." Elias said, feeling angry. "What do you want?"

"I run a small group of people dedicated to the furthering of research on Pokemon. We have our doubters. Some people think that we are immoral and go about it the wrong way."

Elias could see the anger on her face.

"Anyway, we often recruit top trainers for the cause." Claudia replied casually. "These extremists often try to break into our labs for their own idiotic beliefs. We are looking for trainers to help correct a problem that is starting to cause some headaches, and you would not like me when I have a headache."

She then smiled. Elias had never seen a smile like it before. It was completely devoid of emotion.

"So, would you like to join the Coppingers?"

Elias was nonplussed. "I'm sorry, but can you tell me more?"

"No." Claudia replied, angrily. "Either you accept, or you decline. You will be told more when you give your response."

"No!" Elias said, angrily. "I refuse to unless you give me some more information on what I am getting into."

Claudia had gone an ugly shade of purple. "You would dare to dictate orders to me! I rip worms like you from limb to limb, and you have earned my anger. I will annihilate you."

"Just try." Elias replied, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Garchomp, I need you."

Elias sent out his Garchomp.

"Hmm." Claudia said, not impressed. "Aerodactyl, Aerial Ace."

Aerodactyl through the sky, and slammed into Garchomp. Elias felt sick as his Pokemon was knocked across the rooftop and was a whisker away from falling off the roof. He saw Garchomp try to get up, before collapsing.

"You were saying." Claudia said, coldly, as she took two Pokeballs from the pocket of her jeans. "Alakazam, Houndoom, get out here."

Her two Pokemon appeared.

"Aerodactyl, use Bite."

Aerodactyl flew lazily at Elias, and grabbed him in its powerful jaws. He struggled to move, but the ancient Pokemon had him stuck.

"Alakazam, prepare him."

Alakazam's eyes started to glow with a blue light. Elias felt his shirt rip away, leaving him able to see where Aerodactyl had him in its clutches.

"Houndoom, mark him with the curse of the Coppingers."

Houndoom opened its mouth, and prepared to launch a flame attack. Elias struggled to get free, but Alakazam was holding him in place as well as Aerodactyl.

Suddenly, Alakazam turned to its trainer.

"Kazam!"

"Never mind." Claudia said. "This will only take a few seconds. Houndoom, do it."

Houndoom unleashed the attack, and Elias could do nothing but scream as the fire seared his flesh. He felt the stream of white hot fire burn his skin and he knew that he was done for. The smell of the smoke from his burning skin made him feel light headed.

* * *

"We are now back on, and Jacobs and James are about to resume their battle."

"Hypno, go." Harrison said.

"I choose you, Umbreon." Jim shouted.

Harrison sent out the psychic type, and Jim sent out the dark type.

"Aha." Harrison remarked. "Meditate."

Hypno squatted on the ground, and started to raise its attack power.

"Let's not give it a chance." Jim said. "Use Dark Pulse."

Umbreon fired several waves of dark energy into Hypno, who grimaced under the force of the attack.

"Go for a Focus Punch."

Hypno stood up and slammed a fist into Umbreon. Jim cringed as his Umbreon was nearly knocked out by the force of the attack.

"Hypno hurts Umbreon badly, and could we be about to see a knockout?"

"Hypnosis." Harrison said.

"Dodge it." Jim yelled, as his woozy Umbreon wandered straight into the attack.

He sighed, as Umbreon lay down to go to sleep.

"This battle gets worse for Jacobs."

"Umbreon, wake up!" Jim screamed, losing his cool.

"Heh, might as well charge up for your next Pokemon." Harrison laughed. "Take a nice long meditation."

As Hypno squatted down, Jim suddenly had a brainwave.

"I never thought this attack would be useful, but use Sleep Talk."

Umbreon started to talk in its sleep, before unleashing a ball of dark red energy at Hypno who was knocked out by the attack.

"That looked like a Shadow Ball!"

"Hypno is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner."

Umbreon snored, as the crowd cheered him.

Harrison recalled Hypno, looking annoyed.

"Rampardos, It's your time." He said, sending out the huge blue and grey dinosaur.

Jim knew that he had to get Umbreon out of there.

"Return." He said. "Bayleef, go."

* * *

Anabel awoke to find herself in a cave. She could feel the moss under her soaking wet clothes, and she wondered what had happened to Paul. As she tried to get up, her foot connected with something, and she heard a small moan. She saw Paul laid on the cold ground, and she went to him. His skin was cold, but he seemed to be breathing.

 _Fear not, Miss Anabel._

Where was that coming from.

 _I know you can understand me._

Anabel could tell that the lonely and haunted voice was coming from a Pokemon, but where was it.

 _Fear not for Mr. Paul as he is fine. Using my knowledge, I saved his life from the wounds inflicted by Claw._

"Claw?" Anabel asked.

 _The Ursaring that attacked you. I was nearby. I managed to scare him away, but I feared that I was too late to save you. I gathered your things, and managed to get you here._

"Where are we?"

 _In a cave. The Ursaring do not know that it exists, and so it is a safe haven._

"Thank you." Anabel said. "Where are you?"

 _You cannot see me, as I'm afraid that you would run away. If not that, you would feel scared of me._

"I won't." Anabel replied.

 _I do not wish to take that risk._

Anabel heard Paul move. She instantly went over to him. He was laid on his stomach, and she could see the cuts where Claw had slashed him. Her soul filled with regret at the pain he had suffered to keep her safe. As she moved the remains of his shirt across the scratches, she saw something red on his skin. As Anabel tried to see what it was, the shirt fell away in tatters.

She put her hands to her mouth in shock, at what was there.

* * *

"Rampardos versus Bayleef."

"This is it then." Harrison remarked. "I thought you might pull this stunt. Especially with your dislike against water Pokemon."

"I don't dislike water Pokemon, I just don't own any." Jim replied. "Razor Leaf."

Bayleef blasted several sharp leaves at Rampardos.

"Flamethrower." Harrison said, airily.

Rampardos shot the leaves down, leaving the crowd in awe.

"Take Down."

Rampardos charged across the grass, heading for Bayleef.

"Use Giga Drain to stop it."

Bayleef fired several tendrils of green energy at the oncoming Rampardos. It shook them off with little effort.

"Once Rampardos starts moving, nothing can stop it." Harrison said.

"Heh." Jim laughed. "What about this? Grass Knot."

Bayleef stamped a foot on the ground, and a root appeared under Rampardos' feet. It tripped on it and slammed into the ground, badly hurting itself.

"And that looked painful."

"Use Leaf Storm to finish it off." Jim said.

Bayleef fired millions of leaves at the grounded Rampardos, knocking it out.

"Rampardos is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner."

The crowd cheered Bayleef, as Harrison recalled Rampardos.

"I think I might have the remedy for this." Harrison remarked. "Blaziken, burn it up."

Harrison sent out Blaziken, who looked ready to battle Bayleef.

The crowd cheered in excitement, at the though of these two Pokemon battling. However short it might end up.

* * *

Elias felt Aerodactyl and Alakazam drop him to the ground. The stone on the roof felt cold against his charred skin. This aggravated the pain he felt.

"Get used to the pain." Claudia laughed. "They say the pain from being burned by a Houndoom never goes away."

She moved closer to him. Elias tried to move, but Alakazam had him again.

"That really isn't a good idea." She said, as she placed a foot on his back.

Elias screamed, as she jabbed the heel of her shoe into his burned flesh three times.

"Houndoom, time for another dose of the attack."

Houndoom prepared another attack, as Elias continued to cry out in agony.

He saw Claudia crouch down next to him.

"Be glad I'm so merciful." She said. "My ancestors wouldn't have restrained you, and you would be in even more pain."

Elias spat in her face as a response. Her expression didn't change, as she wiped it away with a tissue. She then stood up.

"I think you would have made a fine addition to the Coppingers." She remarked. "Oh well."

She swung her foot back, and kicked him in the nose.

Elias felt the blood run down his face as it broke under the force of the impact.

"Do it." She said. "Send them a warning Houndoom."

Houndoom unleashed the strange attack it had used before. Elias wanted to brace himself for the impact, but he couldn't move.

Then, something large and orange burst in front of the attack, and stopped it.

* * *

"Blaziken, Flamethrower." Harrison ordered.

"Light Screen." Jim countered.

Blaziken fired a powerful wave of fire, but it was stopped by the barrier.

"Then, switch to Blaze Kick."  
Blaziken ran at Bayleef, raising its leg and igniting the fire.

"Use Vine Whip on the standing leg." Jim yelled.

Bayleef swung a vine from its neck, and managed to stop Blaziken. The huge fire Pokemon crashed to the ground.

"Jump up and use Fire Spin."  
"Stop it with Leaf Storm."  
Blaziken launched a spinning vortex of fire at Bayleef, who managed to stop it with a powerful barrage of leaves.

"Take Down." Jim shouted, taking the initiative.

Bayleef slammed into Blaziken, who grunted from the impact.

"Slash."

Blaziken quickly recovered and swiped Bayleef with a clawed hand.

"Now, use Sky Uppercut."

Blaziken landed a punch on Bayleef which sent it crashing into the air.

"Go after it, and use Blaze Kick." Harrison ordered.

Blaziken did so, landing a powerful firey kick on Bayleef, who crashed to earth in quite a bit of discomfort.

"Flamethrower from the sky." Harrison ordered.

"Solar Beam." Jim shouted, noticing that the sunlight was shining brightly.

The amount of sunlight quickly gave Bayleef enough energy to counter the flamethrower and cancel it out.

"You can't avoid those flame attacks forever." Harrison grinned. "Use Flamethrower on the grass around Bayleef."

Jim's heart sank, as he realised what Harrison was doing. The grass instantly burst into flame, trapping Bayleef.

"There is no escape now." Harrison said. "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick."

Blaziken landed on the ground and started charging at Bayleef, who couldn't move for fear of the fire that was surrounding it.

* * *

Claudia stared in anger at the Dragonite that had stopped her Houndoom from unleashing its attack on the boy. Although it was annoying, she was less than surprised when she saw the trainer on its back. A figure with flaming red hair, and a black cape that seemed to excise his authority over lower beings.

"Hello Lance." She said. "Did you come to join the Coppingers?"

"I would never do that." Lance replied, angrily. "By the authority placed in me by the Pokemon authorities, it is my duty as a Pokemon G-man, to tell that you are under arrest."

"Huh, cute, but dumb." She remarked. "You can't arrest me. I haven't done anything wrong."

"What about the attempted murder of Elias Mao?"

"I never wanted him dead." She replied. "Rather, he is the warning of what is to come."

"And what is that then?"

She turned, and saw another Dragonite floating behind her. There was a trainer on its back that she didn't recognise.

"I would tell you, but I have higher things in mind." She said. "Alakazam, Houndoom, return."

She recalled her Pokemon, and called for Aerodactyl.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said. "Bye Lancy boy."

"You aren't going anywhere." The second trainer said angrily, as he moved his Dragonite to stop her.

"Wrong, my dear boy." She cackled, as she got on Aerodactyl. "Take to the sky."

Aerodactyl accelerated past both Dragonite and took a rest about fifty feet above the hotel.

"Well, if you want to arrest me." She laughed. "Here is your chance. Although if I were you, I'd be more worried about the hotel."

"Don't do it." Lance said, quietly.

"Aerodactyl, use Fire Storm."

"What does that do?" The second trainer asked.

"This is the ultimate fire type attack that can be learned." She jeered. "Capable of reducing a building to a blazing inferno. Even one the size of that hotel."

"Don't." Lance pleaded.

Claudia smiled sweetly. A move designed to piss the two trainers off. "I'll be seeing you."

As Aerodactyl fired a continous burst of red, white and blue flames at the hotel, Lance accelerated his Dragonite in front of it.

"Use Protect!" He screamed, as the attack consumed him and his Pokemon.

Claudia flew away, laughing at what she had wrought.

As the smoke cleared, Lance's Dragonite fell towards the ground. There was no sign of life as Lance fell from its back.

"Dive!" Olly urged his Dragonite, who went into a dive to try and save Lance.

Dragonite dived after the falling dragon master, and Olly fervently hoped that he could get there in time.

* * *

"Slam the ground with Vine Whip to escape."

Bayleef extended a vine and smashed a dry patch of ground to propel itself out of the ring of fire. He then smashed into the startled Blaziken and knocked it down.

"That's a surprise, as Bayleef lands a powerful hit on Blaziken, and its down for the moment."

Blaziken didn't stay down for long. In fact, Jim would have been surprised if a Tackle attack had downed it.

"Well well well." Harrison remarked. "That was a surprise, but this won't be. Blaziken, use Fire Blast."

Blaziken fired a five sided blast of fire at Bayleef, who started to look worried.

"Stop it with Frenzy Plant."

Bayleef sent several thorny plants emerging from the ground, in a vain attempt to stop the attack. It worked as well, as the fire burnt itself out on the plants.

Bayleef stopped to rest after the attack.

"And this is checkmate." Harrison remarked. "Unable to move, unable to attack. So sorry Jim, but this is where your Bayleef's match ends. Use Overheat."

Jim watched as Bayleef was thrown across the arena by the force of Blaziken's powerful fire attack. Bayleef twitched for a moment, before he stopped moving.

"Bayleef is unable to battle. Blaziken is the winner."

Jim recalled Bayleef. "Thanks pal. That was a great effort."

He faced Harrison. Umbreon would be no good, as he was sleeping, and weak to fighting type attacks. That left...

"Combusken, go."

* * *

"Great!" Olly shouted, as Dragonite caught Lance, about five seconds before he hit the ground.

Olly's Dragonite landed, before laying lance on the grass. Olly jumped off and felt for a pulse. Despite his skin being hot, and covered in soot and burns, Lance seemed to be fine. He coughed up some ash, before grinning.

"That hurt." He whispered. "I'll be fine, get Elias to the hospital."

Lance managed to stand up and stagger over to his unconscious Dragonite, who was covered in several burns.

"We get into some scrapes, huh." He said, as Olly and his Dragonite took to the sky.

* * *

"Combusken versus Blaziken. David and Goliath."

"If this is the way you want to do it." Harrison laughed. "Quick Attack."

"Use Shadow Claw."

Blaziken slammed into Combusken, but took a powerful Shadow Claw attack to the face.

"Mega Kick." Jim ordered.

Combusken jumped up and kicked the startled Blaziken in the face.

"Blaziken, use Fire Punch."

A flame erupted at Blaziken's wrist, and it slammed a fist into Combusken, knocking her away.

"Strike back with Shadow Claw."

Combusken filled her claws with dark energy, and swiped Blaziken across the stomach.

"Fire Blast." Harrison said, seeing how much damage Blaziken was taking.

As the five sided burst of fire flew at Combusken, Jim gave an order.

The attack exploded, and as the smoke and flames vanished, Combusken had gone.

"What are you playing at?" Harrison asked.

"Nothing." Jim replied, innocently, as Combusken burst from the ground behind Blaziken, and smashed it into the air. "Sky Uppercut."

Combusken launched herself into the air and slammed her claws into Blaziken's stomach.

As the larger Pokemon crashed down to earth, Jim gave one final order.

"Shadow Claw."

Combusken pointed her claws at the prone Blaziken and started to spin. As she did so, the energy emanated surrounded her creating a disturbingly beautiful effect.

Then it was shattered, as Combusken dug into Blaziken's back and knocked her evolved form out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Combusken is the winner."

The crowd roared with approval as Harrison recalled Blaziken.

"Kudos to you, James." He replied. "You have been a worthy opponent in this battle."

"Just send out your last Pokemon." Jim replied.

"Very well, Houdoom, go"

Harrison sent out Houndoom.

* * *

Olly landed on the roof of the Hotel, where he saw Elias. He felt queasy as he saw the damage done to the younger trainer, but he managed to restrain it.

"You'll be okay." He said, seeing the extensive network of burns.

"The pain." Elias whimpered. "Do something."

"Dragonite." Olly said. "Fly him over to the hospital."

Dragonite scooped up the injured Elias, and took to the sky. Olly watched him depart, before taking his phone out. He dialled a number.

"Yeah, she got away. Lance is badly hurt, but he'll survive."

A long pause.

"I'll keep you informed." Olly said, as he rang off.

As he watched the vanishing Dragonite, he realised why the burns on Elias' skin had freaked him out so much. The shape, the holes made by Claudia's heel, the bite marks.

All had added together to make the shape of a three headed Houndoom.

* * *

Anabel couldn't believe that Paul had this much scarring on his back.

She couldn't make out what it looked like.

 _It would appear to be a Houndoom with three heads_

"I know what it is, but what I can't work out is why he has it on his back." Anabel remarked.

 _My apologies._

"No need to apologise." She said.

 _But I must. Despite what they did to me, it is still in my nature._

"What did they do to you?"

 _If you really wish to know, I cannot tell you, in fear that it will shock and disgust you._

"Please do." Anabel said. "I won't judge, and if you look in my soul, you will find that."

 _You really are too kind, Miss Anabel. Very well. I'm coming out._

* * *

"Combusken, Double Kick."

Combusken charged at Houndoom and kicked it twice. It didn't seem to be too bothered despite a weakness to fighting attacks.

"Crunch."

Houndoom bit down on Combusken's leg, and started to shake.

Combusken didn't like it and tried to escape.

"Let go and use Fire Blast."

Houndoom let go of Combusken's leg, before coughing fire all over her. Combusken tried to get up, but fatigue overcame her, and she fainted.

"Combusken is unable to battle. Houndoom is the winner."

There was applause for Combusken as Jim recalled her.

"Thanks, girl. I'll buy you some pie later as a reward."

Jim faced Harrison. This was what their rivalry and friendship had come down to. One of them would win, and one of them would lose.

"Go, Umbreon."

Harrison waited, as Jim sent out Umbreon.

Jim was thankful that Umbreon had woken up.

"Let's win this." He yelled.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ash said, as he yelled into the recording studio.

"Never been better." May replied, as she adjusted the headset.

"One, two, three, and go." The studio manager shouted.

May started to sing.

 _"I've missed you."_

* * *

As Umbreon and Houndoom started to battle, the crowd cheering became seemingly dead to them.

 _"You don't know."_

Houndoom blasted Umbreon with fire. Umbreon retaliated by biting down on Houndoom's tails.

 _"How much I love you."_

Houndoom smashed Umbreon into the ground, before unleashing an Iron Tail attack. Umbreon dodged it, before unleashing a Take Down.

 _"When the lights go out."_

Houndoom was irritated by the attack, and unleashed an Overheat. Umbreon barely dodged it, before sending a Shadow Ball attack to strike back.

 _"All I want to do."_

Houndoom didn't look fazed by the Shadow Ball. Umbreon unleashed a Hidden Power attack which knocked Houndoom back. It looked like a water type one.

 _"Is grab your hand."_

Houndoom angrily jumped up and fired a burst of fire at Umbreon. Jim winced as Umbreon took the full force of the attack.

 _"And hope that you'll see."_

Jim raised his arm and pointed at Houndoom. Umbreon opened his mouth and unleashed a Hyper Beam attack that knocked Houndoom out.

 _"I'm the light of your life."_

Jim celebrated with Umbreon as the referee raised his flag. The crowd applauded a masterful display of Pokemon training, and Harrison walked over to shake his hand.

* * *

 _"Wandering around."_

Paul awoke to find Anabel looking shocked.

 _"In the dark."_

His movement drew her close to him. He could feel the tears running down her cheek.

 _"If only you could see."_

He gazed into her sad eyes, and something changed within himself. He had changed. He felt compassion, and he could see by the way her eyes lit up that she knew it.

 _"How much you mean to me."_

Nothing could stop them, as Paul and Anabel acknowleged their love with a kiss. It started off small at first, before developing into something long and passionate.

* * *

 _"Come and release me."_

Olly approached Faith in one of the cafe's.

 _"You're all I need."_

He said a few words to her, and noticed how her eyes filled with emotion at what he was telling her.

 _"To set me free."_

Faith followed Olly out of the cafe, where his Dragonite was waiting.

 _"When the lights go out."_

Faith got on, and Olly told him where to go. He watched as Dragonite sped to the hospital for the second time that day.

 _"All I want to do."_

He shrugged, before sending out his Garchomp. He got on the back, and gestured to the location of the stadium.

 _"Is grab you hand."_

Garchomp took to the sky, and soon he was airborne.

 _"And hope that you'll see."_

Faith ran into the hospital. It wasn't too long before she erupted into a flood of tears at the bruised and burned form of her boyfriend.

 _"I'm the light of your life."_

* * *

Olly ran into the stadium, and saw Jim celebrating.

 _"The darkness has."_

Somewhere, Claudia Coppinger sat down in her study, and crossed the name Elias Mao off a list. She took a drink of the fine wine she was consuming, and started to laugh.

 _"Consumed you."_

Jim held Umbreon high, while his other five Pokemon all danced around behind him.

 _"Come to me."_

Olly found Cynthia, who gave him a quick lecture about running off, before slipping her small hand around his.

 _"And I will help you see."_

Cynthia whispered something in his ear, which caused Olly to grin. They then quickly left.

 _"I'm the light of your life."_

Ash watched, as May finished her song. Pikachu and Gible were applauding rapidly.

 _"The light of your life."_

As the piano stopped playing, May walked out of the studio.

"How was it?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Questions, questions and more questions.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter. Plus, the opportunity to wheel out Light of my Life again was fun with that little montage at the end. It might not work as well as I thought it might, but hey, still decent.**

 **What is in the cave?**

 **Why was Olly helping Lance?**

 **Is Lance okay?**

 **Is Elias okay?**

 **What are the Coppingers planning?**

 **Why does Paul have a three headed Houndoom burnt on his back?**

 **Oh, and I know there isn't a move called Fire Storm, but I made it up. It'll be explained in a future chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

 **Keep being awesome, and don't forget to review.**


	40. Chapter 40

40\. Reflections

Chapter 40. Reflections.

* * *

 _Summary. Jim made it through against his close friend Harrison. Elsewhere, Elias was hurt badly and Olly and Lance tried to stop Claudia and failed._

* * *

"This wasn't a pleasant sight." The Doctor explained. "I'm afraid your son is badly burned, and he keeps complaining about the pain."

"Sounds like Elias." Lucian remarked. "Will he recover?"

"Hard to say. It has never been proven that Houndoom burns never cease to hurt. However, most people who get burned by a Houndoom in the wild die a few days later, so hard to make an efficient case study."

"That's my son!" Lucian demanded. "Get him the best treatment available, or I will get the Sinnoh Elite Four on your ass."

The doctor scoffed. "Good luck, they have no authority here. The Verger Elite Four are the toughest trainers in any region."

This looked enough to stop Lucian for the moment.

* * *

As their benefactor stepped out in front of them for the second time, Paul couldn't stop himself from recoiling.

 _I disgust you, Mr. Paul._

"No." Paul protested. "It's just a shock."

 _This was a bad idea._

As Paul stared at what was in front of him, he felt a twinge of pity. It wasn't something he was used to.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

 _Several years ago, I was a noble Kirlia, when they captured me. They did terrible things to me to try and force me to evolve. It only half worked. Now I am an outcast, forever doomed to shunt in the darkness where no one can see me._

The Gallade shuffled around miserably. The noble creature was missing the crest on his head, and his blades were short and stumpy. His body was covered in scars where it looked like he had been tortured, and he looked to be blind in one eye. He also had a limp in one leg.

 _They killed my parents. I wish I had suffered the same fate._

"You poor thing." Anabel said. "Is there anything I can do?"

 _Nothing._

"Who did this to you?"

 _I do not know. All I know is they locked me in a lab and did terrible things to me. I managed to escape, and ended up in this cave._

"Why haven't you sought help?"

 _I tried, but people were afraid of me. They tried to hurt me._

"Haven't you tried to find a way to finish your evolution?"

 _I went looking for a Dawn Stone to see if it could help me evolve all the way, but nothing worked. I'm stuck the way I am permanently._

"Gallade." Anabel said. "There is no need to hide..."

 _My name isn't Gallade._

"What is it then?"

 _Orlando_

"Orlando." Anabel continued. "You don't have to hide out in this cave. Come with me, and I'll take you to the Pokemon Centre. Maybe something can be done."

 _Nothing can be done. I am alone, and that is it._

"You aren't alone." Anabel said. "Recently, I met a Pokemon who went through similar experiences to you."

 _That is it. Nobody would want to train a useless Pokemon like me._

Paul was busy looking for the remains of his shirt.

"I would." Anabel said, quickly. "Come with me."

 _What?_

"I want to train you. The way you dealt with Claw was quite astonishing."

 _You really are too kind, Miss Anabel. If you really wish for me to join you, then you must earn it._

"You want to battle?"

 _Of course. What kind of Gallade would I be if I just let you catch me?_

"Come on then, Orlando." Anabel said. "Let's get out of here and do it."

* * *

Olly walked into the hospital, where he quickly found Elias' room. He found Faith stood outside looking in.

"Why aren't you inside?" He wondered.

"They think there was something in his wounds that could be harmful. Especially after two nurses got sick."

"Must be the Smog." Olly muttered.

"What?" Faith said. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"I might do."

"Tell her." A familiar voice said.

Faith turned around and saw a battered looking Lance walking in. His cape was burned, and he had several bandages on parts of his body.

"You okay?" Olly asked.

"Fine." Lance replied. "Tell her what happened to him."

"The whole story?"

"The whole story."

Olly closed his eyes. "This is a story of a group of criminals that have existed for a century. They are known as the Coppingers."

"What kind of name is that? Are they like Team Rocket?"

"They started that way." Lance said. "The original leader was a man named Cassius Coppinger. He wasn't a nice person. He wanted to make as much money as possible through any means necessary, including the exploitation of Pokemon. He was the Godfather of that idea."

"Anyway, he had a unique family crest. It was a three headed Houndoom with the tail of an Arbok."

"Well, this is well documented, but Cassius had a powerful Houndoom which he used to mark his enemies with the family crest. Eventually he became obsessed with the myth of a three headed Houndoom, and started experimenting on Pokemon to try and find a way to make that dream come alive."

"That's awful." Faith said, shocked. "Who could do that?"

"We never said he was nice." Lance said, gently.

"I thought I said he was an amoral money hungry bastard." Olly replied. "Anyway, Cassius soon died after that. He fell down the stairs."

"Leaving his two daughters to take over the family business."

"His daughters pushed him?" Faith wondered.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Lance remarked. "But one of his daughters, Cassie, took over the business of experimenting on Pokemon, while Carrie, took over the money side of things, bleeding funds over to her sister whenever she could."

"How do you know this?"

"More on that later." Lance said. "Anyway, there is more documentation on file that Cassie Coppinger was killed on this very Island, over ninety years ago. We don't know how, but it wasn't pleasant by all accounts. They couldn't properly identify her, due to the cause of death. Carrie Coppinger apparently decided not to continue the project, and stopped the direction of funds. The lab was turned into a sub station, and that was left at that."

"But, in later years, the Coppinger fortune was lost." Olly explained. "Carrie knew that to save her family name, she had to do the one thing that the Coppinger women would not want to do. She married someone. A rich man from Johto. Enough to regain her lost fortune, and then some. As years went by, they had a daughter named Claudia."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Of course." Lance replied. "As the years passed, Claudia started to learn about what her ancestors had done. Rather than be shocked, she was enthralled and wanted to continue it on. Her parents said no, and forbade her from learning about what the family had done."

"Let me guess." Faith said. "I bet they still aren't around."

"Five days after her eighteenth birthday, Carrie Coppinger and Malcolm Reims are in a car accident. They die. Claudia gains control of the family business, and resurrects the Coppingers. Everything goes back to the way it was before Carrie stopped it. Facilities pop up everywhere, not directly linked with Claudia Coppinger, but we know that she is behind it all."

"Who are we?"

"The Pokemon G-men." Lance replied. "Well, I am. He's just someone helping me out."

"We go way back." Olly said.

"Anyway, we received information saying that the Coppingers were looking to recruit trainers at this tournament. I immediately came out here, as I had an invite. Ever since I've been here, I was looking for any sign of them. The first sighting was when Claudia herself invited Elias to join them."

"He refused." Olly remarked, dryly.

"So what happened to Elias?"

"I hope you have a strong stomach." Lance said. "Claudia uses the same Houndoom her grandfather did to mark her enemies. It's very old. What she does is uses a mixture of Flamethrower, Dark Pulse and Smog to mark a three headed Houndoom on the back of her enemies, or the people who have insulted her."

"So that's what that was on his back."

"Yeah, but since she became the head of the Coppingers, she stopped using the Arbok tail in the crest. We don't know why she did, because out intelligence doesn't have it on file."

"We have quite a bit of information, because when Claudia published a book about her family history, it contained some enlightening facts. We have managed to separate the facts and the fiction."

"Now, we are trying to capture Claudia, but she resides in the Verger region." Lance said.

"There is a rumour that she has the protection of one of the gym leaders there." Olly said. "Pity it isn't open for another few weeks or so."

"If Elias dies." Faith said, coldly. "No gym leader in the world will be able to protect her from me."

* * *

Ash had got a mysterious phone call telling him to come to the park.

He had gathered Pikachu and Gible, before going down, but took his other Pokemon with him just in case. Nightmare was wandering around outside, doing his new pastime of launching water bombs off his balcony at people below.

Ash had already taken several abusive phone calls from people Nightmare had soaked.

Now he was stood waiting, when Gary showed up.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Got a phone call." Ash replied.

"Someone is having a laugh." Gary remarked. "That's how I got here."

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

Ash and Gary turned and saw Jim walking over.

"What, you guys got the call as well."

"This is spooky." Gary muttered. "I hope someone isn't planning something."

"Why would I do that?" Harrison asked, as he walked into view.

"Harrison?" Jim said.

"Yeah, I called you guys here because I wanted to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I'm heading to Verger now I'm out of the tournament." Harrison replied. "Gyms and Pokemon wait for no man."

"They might for you." Gary replied, dryly. "They don't open for a few weeks."

Harrison went a shade of red, before grinning. "Hey, I can get some training in beforehand."

"For a month?"

"Screw it." Harrison said. "Let's go for a drink."

* * *

"What would be the best Pokemon to battle Orlando?" Anabel muttered, as she searched through her five Pokemon.

 _Please take your time_

"I don't know, but if you don't beat him, then I'm going to have a crack at it." Paul remarked.

Anabel grabbed a Pokeball, and threw it.

"Go, my friend."

Anabel's Pokeball burst open, and a Smoochum appeared.

"No way." Paul remarked, as he leaned against a tree.

"This is where your new life begins." Anabel remarked.

 _Ha, Lady Smoochum cannot hope to defeat me._

"Ice Punch." Anabel said.

Smoochum charged at Gallade, hoping to land a powerful punch backed by ice.

Orlando ignored it, flipping away. He landed on the side of a tree a few feet away from where Paul was leaning.

"Stop Orlando with Psychic."

Orlando tried to evade the attack, but he was pinned in place.

"Now, Ice Shard."

Smoochum fired a sharp shard of ice into Orlando, causing him to moan in pain.

 _Hah, taste my Fury Cutter._

Orlando leapt into the air, and brought one of his short blades down on Smoochum. Anabel's Pokemon squealed in pain.

Orlando spun and smashed his good leg into Smoochum, knocking her across the grass and into a tree.

"Come on Smoochum." Anabel encouraged. "Use Sweet Kiss."

Smoochum jumped up and blew a kiss at Orlando.

Orlando put his blades up, and attempted to endure the hit. He failed, and became confused.

"Now, use Headbutt."

Smoochum charged and smashed her head into Gallade, knocking him out.

Anabel snatched a Pokeball up, and threw it at Orlando. The ball smashed into his head and opened up. Paul could have swore he had seen a grin, before Orlando was sucked inside the ball.

It dropped to the ground, and started to shake. It moved twice, before pinging.

"Looks like you caught him." Paul remarked. "Now let's get back, I have a battle in a few hours."

* * *

Ash, Gary, Harrison and Jim found a table in one of the nearby cafes.

"What is the Verger region?" Ash asked. "Is it like a whole new region?"

"Oh yeah." Gary replied. "I've already been there as part of a research team. It's a region like others with eight gyms and an Elite Four, but there aren't any new Pokemon. None that I'm aware of anyway. It is quite an experience, as the gym leaders are tougher than any other region."

"Really." Jim remarked. "When does it open?"

"After this tournament finishes." Gary replied. "This is the curtain raiser for the Verger Region."

Ash grinned. He knew what he was going to do after the tournament.

"So what did you do since I saw you in Sinnoh?" Harrison asked Ash.

 _Ash, Dawn and Brock arrived in Snowpoint City amidst the foul weather._

 _"I hate this snow!" Dawn yelled. "I can't see a thing."_

 _"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, as the three trainers were blanketed by the white wave of snowflakes._

 _"This is horrible." Brock shouted, as he struggled through. "How can people live like this?"_

 _"Hey, don't worry." Someone said, as the three trainers started to lose heart. "Blaziken, use power up and Overheat."_

 _As they became aware of at least one person nearby, they were suddenly warmed by a glow. Ash managed to clear the snow from his eyes, and saw a Blaziken stood nearby. It's trainer was stood next to it, and Ash could barely make out his features._

 _"No way. Ash!"_

 _"Who are you?" Dawn asked._

 _"Name's Harrison, you look a little lost."_

 _"We're looking for Snowpoint City." Brock said. "Is it nearby?"_

 _"I've just been there." Harrison replied. "Keep going, and you can't miss it."_

 _"Blaze."_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"This is Sinnoh. I'm competing in the Sinnoh league. Just beat Candice."_

 _"Maybe I'll see you at the Sinnoh Conference."_

 _"Maybe." Harrison replied, as he started to walk away from them._

 _"Who is that?" Dawn asked._

 _"That's Harrison." Brock replied. "He and Ash have some history as he beat Ash in the Silver Conference a few years ago."_

"How did you do?" Ash asked.

"I made it to the semi's." Harrison replied. "I knocked out the guy I think knocked you out."

"Who, Paul?"

* * *

Lance and Olly took Faith to the small cafeteria in the hospital. They still needed to talk.

"What kind of sick bitch could do that to someone?" Faith asked.

"Claudia Coppinger apparently." Olly quipped.

"Is this really the time or place to be making jokes?" Lance asked.

"Hey, if we weren't laughing, we'd be crying."

"I appreciate it." Faith replied.

"Hey, you should see our good cop bad cop act." Olly said.

"Where are the Coppingers based?"

"There is a warehouse in Waterfall Shores in Verger." Lance replied. "However, we cannot attack it because we do not have enough evidence, and put it this way, the Elite Four in Verger are pretty territorial. If we marched in there and started arresting Coppingers, it would not go down well."

"But surely..."

"We don't have the evidence." Lance said, sadly. "No matter how much we try to deny it, as long as Claudia Coppinger is in Verger, we can't touch her."

"I want to help stop her." Faith said.

"No way." Lance replied. "You saw what she did to Elias."

"Which is why she needs to be stopped." Faith said, angrily. "I won't stand by while she hurts more people and Pokemon."

"Faith." Olly said. "Listen, if you go storming into Verger now, then you would be spotted and killed instantly. These people don't screw around."

"What should I do then. Stand around quaking in my shoes?"

"Should I tell her?" Olly said.

"You might have to." Lance remarked.

"Faith, I'm going to Verger when the gyms open after the tournament. I am going to stop the Coppingers, and if you there is nothing I can say that will stop you from going anyway, you are free to travel with me."

"Why when the gyms open?"

"Because, when the gyms open, trainers are going to be flooding into Verger and as good as the Coppingers are, they cannot watch thousands of trainers at once."

"That makes sense." Faith remarked. "But what about Cynthia?"

Olly looked like he had had a body part trapped in a door.

"Cynthia will still be there for me, I hope. But this is something I have to do. If not for me or her, then for the world."

* * *

The boys continued to talk about what they had done before coming to the PCC. Until Harrison stood up, and stretched.

"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta run."

He started to leave, before turning back around.

"Oh hey, I just remembered. I recently joined this organisation, dedicated to unlocking the unsolved mysteries of Pokemon."

"Oh really?" Gary replied, hardly interested.

"Yeah, they are called the Coppingers and they have some really interesting ideas."

* * *

Paul arrived at the stadium just barely in time for his battle with Cynthia. He walked onto the stage amid jeers, as the announcer was running through the rules.

"This battle will take place on an ice battlefield."

Paul watched the ice emerge from the ground, and he suddenly didn't feel confident.

 _Good luck._

Paul heard her voice in his head, and suddenly felt better.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

He grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket and launched it into the air.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. So, up next Paul vs Cynthia.**

 **A bit of a short chapter this. Pure filler, but I hope it is entertaining filler.**

 **So, the back story of the Coppingers has been revealed. Quite interesting. There are so may preludes going on for what could happen after the tournament.**

 **So it was a deformed Gallade living in the cave. What a shame.**

 **Is Harrison evil? Only time will tell. Surely not, but you never know.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. you are all awesome.**

 **Hey, a flashback from when Ash met Harrison in Sinnoh. Well, if he met Ash in Johto after competing in Hoenn, and then went to Kanto. They would probably end up in Sinnoh at the same time.**

 **The idea of Harrison gathering the trainers to talk about their past was from Skyfighter, but the idea of Harrison being in the Coppingers was my own invention. Of course, it is possible that he doesn't know what he has gotten into.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	41. Chapter 41

41\. Amity Square Rematch Part One

Chapter 41. Amity Square Rematch. Part One

* * *

 _Summary. Olly and Lance told Faith the history of the Coppingers, while Anabel captured a Gallade, and Paul was about to battle Cynthia._

* * *

"Honchkrow, standby for battle."

Paul sent out his Honchkrow.

Cynthia laughed. "I remember when it was a Murkrow. Let's try...Jolteon, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out the spiky electric Pokemon.

Paul sighed inwardly. "What is it with your family and Eevee evolutions?"

"They're cool." Cynthia replied. "Discharge."

Jolteon roared, and fired a powerful blast of electricity at Honchkrow.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball."

Honchkrow evaded the attack and launched a lump of dark energy at Jolteon. Cynthia's Pokemon took the damage without much complaint.

"Pin Missile."

Jolteon fired several light green energy missiles at Honchkrow.

Normally, the bug type attack wouldn't do much against a flying type, but Honchkrow was part dark type. And the needles hurt.

Honchkrow cawed in pain.

"Don't worry." Paul said. "Use Faint Attack."

Honchkrow vanished, and reappeared behind Jolteon. The crowd jeered as Honchkrow struck Jolteon with a wing.

"Thunder Fang."

Jolteon turned on the spot, electricity crackling from her mouth, and bit down on Honchkrow.

Honchkrow moaned in pain, before falling to the ground.

"Don't lose heart." Paul said. "Use Superpower."

Honchkrow managed to get up and smashed into Jolteon.

The crowd went silent, as Jolteon crashed to the ground.

"And that is rare. A Honchkrow that knows Superpower."

Jolteon struggled to get up, but managed under the encouragement of Cynthia.

"We need to finish this." Cynthia said calmly. "Use Thunder."

"Strike back with Ominous Wind."

Jolteon fired a powerful blast of electricity at Honchkrow. At Paul's command, Honchkrow flapped its wings, and managed to blow it away.

"Let's use Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow scanned Jolteon for signs of weakness, before glowing with energy.

"Spark." Cynthia said.

Honckrow charged at Jolteon, who was covering herself in electricity. The two Pokemon crashed into each other, before falling to the ground.

"This is riveting stuff. In theory, Jolteon has a phenomenal advantage, but Honchkrow has more than held its own."

Both Pokemon struggled to get up, before failing. The crowd burst into applause as the referee put his flag up.

"Both Honchkrow and Jolteon are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Paul and Cynthia recalled their Pokemon.

"You have improved." Cynthia remarked.

"Wouldn't be difficult since we last met." Paul replied. He still remembered his battle with Cynthia in Hearthome City, where her Garchomp had beaten four of his Pokemon without trying.

"Touche." Cynthia smiled. "Go, Milotic."

Cynthia sent out Milotic. The crowd burst into rapturous applause."

"Always a way to get the crowd on your side."

Paul cursed inwardly. He didn't have his Electivire with him, and wanted to save Torterra for later. Rhyperior and Magmortar wouldn't be much help, and Weavile couldn't damage Milotic with ice attacks.

"Scizor, standby for battle."

Paul's Scizor appeared, silencing the crowd.

"Impressive." Cynthia said. "A battle hardened and magnificent warrior."

"You have no idea." Paul laughed.

* * *

"The Coppingers?" Ash remarked. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"You've heard of them?" Harrison asked, surprised.

"I've heard the name. I just can't remember where."

"Why are they called the Coppingers?" Jim asked.

"Named after the founder, over a hundred years ago." Harrison replied. "The current leader is a real sweetheart. I met her last year at a convention in Saffron City. She was speaking about the best way to market your own Pokemon products."

"So she runs a company?"

"The Reims corporation." Harrison replied. "She inherited it when her parents were killed in a car crash."

"Sounds tough." Gary remarked. "I did a six month internship at Reims when I was trying to get my licence for research. Old man Reims was a nice guy. Had a building in Goldenrod City, which might explain the convention in Saffron. The train runs through from there. I never met his daughter though."

* * *

"Scizor facing Milotic. This could get hairy, despite the fact that neither of them have fur."

The crowd started abusing the announcer, bored of the terrible puns.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump." Cynthia said.

"Agility."

Milotic fired a powerful blast of water at Scizor. Or rather, where Scizor had been a second ago.

"Vice Grip, now."

Scizor appeared in front of Milotic and grabbed her neck with one of its claws.

"Slam it into the ground."

Scizor roared and smashed Milotic into the ice.

"Use Twister."

Milotic started to spin her tail and sent a powerful blast of air at Scizor. It didn't affect the metal insect much, but startled it enough to drop Milotic.

"Aqua Tail."

Milotic slammed her tail into Scizor, knocking it down.

"Hyper Beam." Paul ordered.

The crowd roared with displeasure as Scizor blasted Milotic with the powerful beam of light.

As Milotic fell to the ground, Cynthia had a momentary look of concern on her face, before it was replaced by a smirk.

"The bane of trainers. This will frustrate you." She said. "Mirror Coat."

Paul almost screamed in anger, as Milotic started to shine with light. She then blasted Scizor with light, knocking it over and out.

The referee put his flag up.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Milotic is the winner."

Paul recalled Scizor, annoyed at the way Cynthia had suckered him in.

"Thanks." He said, begrudgingly. "Weavile, standby for battle."

* * *

Lance took a phone call in his hotel room. He had left his phone on the desk, and sat in the chair while he answered it. He saw the ID and answered it accordingly.

"Hello, my friend." He replied.

"Hello Lance." The smoothly arrogant voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"What the..? Where is Torghelle?"

"I suppose you could say that he suffered a nasty accident."

"What do you honestly hope to gain by killing a high ranking member of the G-men?"

"What I want." Claudia replied, before hanging up.

Lance banged his fist on the desk. "Bitch!"

Craig Torghelle had been his immediate superior in the G-men. And since Coppinger had his phone, the he was probably dead. A good man, honest and professional, dead to the mad whims of a psychotic witch with a demented craving for power.

A strange feeling flashed across Lance's mind, something unfamiliar. He was normally a calm individual, cool and calculating. But at this moment, all he wanted to do was find the bitch and strangle her with his bare hands, until she stopped moving.

As the anger flushed over him, Lance started to cough. It wasn't an ordinary cough, as he was overcome with the spasms that lasted for ten seconds. As he recovered, he noticed blood on the ground where he had been coughing.

 _That can't be good._

He realised this, before the coughing started again.

* * *

Elias had come around, but he wasn't in a good condition.

"I'm so sorry." Lucian whispered, as he came to see his son. "Sorry I wasn't a better father."

"Hey, no problem." Elias whispered back. He could barely speak due to his injuries. "When I get out of here, we'll go fishing."

"Of course, son." Lucian replied. "We'll do that."

Faith came in. "Oh my God, Elias, you're awake."

"You noticed." Elias whispered, trying to smile. "Are you okay?"

"Slightly better than you." Faith replied. "We've been worried."

* * *

"Weavile is Reed's third Pokemon. Jacobs' has five left, including Milotic."

"A Weavile?" Cynthia asked. "Use Recover."

"Weavile, Brick Break."

As Milotic started to heal herself, Weavile's claws started to glow with light, as it jumped in the air and brought them down on Milotic's head.

"Night Slash."

Weavile's claws started to glow with a dark shade of light, as it jumped in the air and raked them across Milotic's stomach.

"Iron Tail."

Milotic's tail started to glow with white light, as she jumped into the air and brought it down on Weavile.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball."

Weavile took advantage of its superior speed to avoid the attack. The crowd gasped as it leapt into the air and launched a powerful ball of dark energy at Milotic.

Milotic was thrown across the ice by the force of the attack.

"Let's finish with another Night Slash."

Weavile charged, and administered the final blow.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner."

Cynthia recalled Milotic. "An excellent job."

She then smiled. "You really have improved Paul, I'm impressed."

"People do over time." He replied, bluntly.

"Arcanine, battle dance."

* * *

Contrary to what she had wanted him to think, Anabel wasn't in the stadium watching Paul's match. She had decided that he could beat Cynthia if he wanted it enough, and after giving him the psychic encouragement, had taken Orlando to the Pokemon Centre for a checkup.

Nurse Joy had initially been shocked by the condition of the noble warrior, but had quickly adjusted and given Orlando a quick checkup.

Anabel was waiting outside, when the two came out. She could tell from the sad look on Joy's face that there wasn't going to be good news.

"I'm sorry." Joy said, simply. "There is nothing I can do to help him."

 _Thank you for your efforts, Lady Joy, but I told you that it would be in vain. I am stuck the way I am, and I will die the way I am._

"Don't speak like that." Anabel said. "We'll find a way."

 _You should tell her_

"Tell me what?" Anabel asked.

"I'm afraid that Orlando's body is wearing itself out trying to keep him going. Unless something changes in the next few months, he is going to die."

"You can't die." Anabel said, quickly. She was unaware of the quaver in her voice, and the tears running from her eyes. "You just can't."

 _Don't cry for me_

Orlando reached an arm out, and tried to wipe away the tears.

 _Death would be a mercy. If that is the way for me to find peace, then that is how I will find peace._

"I refuse to let you die." Anabel said, trying to steady her voice.

"Unfortunately, it is beyond your control." Joy replied. "It would take advanced medical care and surgery beyond the skills of humans to spare his life, and even that might not work. I swore I would never give up on a patient, but..."

* * *

Olly had a spare key for Lance's room. He needed to meet the dragon master for a discussion on what they were going to do about the Coppingers. He had left Faith with the conscious Elias, knowing that there wouldn't be much point trying to get anything out of the trainer.

He really didn't like Elias, because of what he had done to Cynthia, but whenever he thought of that, he had to remember that he wasn't himself. It was a pretty irrational dislike, and maybe dislike was too strong a word.

Olly was still thinking, when he saw Lance unconscious on his bedroom floor. There was a substantial amount of blood around his mouth, and his skin was whiter than snow.

He instantly ran over and checked for a pulse. He found one, even though it was weak.

Olly jumped up and reached for the phone.

* * *

There was something familiar about the Arcanine, but Paul couldn't work out what it was.

Arcanine was definetly not comfortable with looking at him, and almost seemed to be afraid.

"Where did you get that Arcanine?" Paul asked, curiously.

"She was a gift from Erika, the Celadon City gym leader. After I beat her, she said that this Arcanine was ready to be leave her. She apparently rescued her from a trainer who had captured her and forced her to leave her puppies."

The look on Paul's face said it all, as he remembered the incident that had happened a long time ago.

Cynthia could read it perfectly. "You really are despicable, you know that."

"It's not who I am anymore." Paul replied. "Night Slash."

He hadn't caught Cynthia unaware. "Extremespeed."

Arcanine raced across the ice, and dealt a glancing blow to Weavile who crashed into a pile of ice.

"Don't take that." Paul roared. "Use Quick Attack, followed by Ice Punch."

It was Weavile's turn to race across the ice and crash into Arcanine. The large dog yelped as it took a powerful punch, backed by ice, to the face.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower."

"Agility."

On the icy surface, there was nothing that could match Weavile's speed. As it avoided several blasts of fire, Paul was thankful that it did have the speed.

"This is getting annoying." Cynthia remarked. "Use Extremespeed Flame Wheel."

Arcanine rolled into a ball and covered herself in flames. She then charged after Weavile, who was shocked to see the oncoming ball of flames. So shocked, it didn't even have chance to doge, and was duly knocked out.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Arcanine is the winner."

Paul sighed as he recalled Weavile. "Thanks anyway."

"We are now going to go for a fifteen minute break."

Paul quickly departed, knowing that he needed to improve and fast.

* * *

Anabel was walking over to the stadium, when she saw someone familiar. She had met her in Kanto, when a certain Pokemon trainer was conquering the Battle Frontier.

"Hello May." She said, startling her. It was actually quite funny to see the coordinator jump up in fright. If Anabel had had a malicious streak in her body, she might have laughed.

Instead, she chose to help her off the ground.

"Thanks Anabel." May replied. "I didn't expect that."

"I'd never have guessed." Anabel smiled. "How have you been?"

"Great." May said.  
"You look happy." Anabel remarked, sensing her aura, and knowing that she was happy about something. There was something familiar there, but she couldn't work out what it was.

"I am." May declared. "I'm peachy."

"Okay then." Anabel said. "I'll catch up with you later, but right now, there's something I need to do."

Anabel walked away, leaving May slightly confused.

* * *

Elias, Lucian and Faith were still talking, when Olly stuck his head around the door.

"Faith, do you mind if I have a quick word?"

"What about?" Faith asked.

"Not you again!" Lucian groaned. "I'm sick of the sight of you."

"Nice to see you too, Lucian." Olly replied. "You aren't still bitter, are you?"

"Of course." Lucian replied. "I treat every loss as a serious offence to my ego."

"Then how many offences am I responsible for?" Olly replied. "Was it five at last count?"

Lucian looked abashed. "Six." He muttered.

"Anyway, I'm not here for a battle. Not at the moment, anyway. I need to talk to Faith about the Coppingers."

"The what?" Lucian asked, as Faith pushed past him, and followed Olly out of the room.  
"Sorry about the interruption." Olly said, as he closed the door.

* * *

"I don't know." Ash replied. "My mother always told me never to join organisations that I know absolutely nothing about."

"Did she really?" Jim asked.

"No, but it's still good advice."

Gary was still thinking it over, when two people and a Meowth walked into the building.

"Attention everyone." The purple haired man shouted.

"Hey, everyone." The red haired woman yelled. "Look over here."

Some people did, but a large proportion of them ignored them.

"Hey, look over here, or we'll blow this joint." The Meowth shouted.

More people started to look at them. They pulled large machines out, shaped like portable vacuum cleaners.

"These are suck machines." Jessie explained.

"When we turn them on, they will grab your Pokeballs." James continued.

Ash stood up. "How do you guys make this stuff up?"

"It's da twoip." Meowth exclaimed.

"Let's get sucking."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Do you really need to learn how to suck?"

"It's the other twerp." Jessie remarked.  
"Let's see how cocky he is without his Pokemon." James said, as he switched on his suck machine. Gary was shocked as five of his Pokeballs flew from his belt.

"Hey, they're mine."

"Were." Jessie laughed, as she turned her machine on. All around the room, trainers shouted in anger as their partners were taken from them.

"Dis is kinda fun." Meowth remarked, as he stole Jim and Harrison's Pokemon.

"You can't do this." Ash said. "I won't let you. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and charged up an attack.

"Hey, how about a blast from the past." James laughed, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Go."

James threw it, and a large purple Pokemon shaped like a ball appeared. It also had another head connected to the side of it.

"Weezingwee."

"Weezing?" Ash said, shocked.

"Smokescreen."

Smoke started to burst from the holes on Weezing's body, obscuring the view of Team Rocket.

"Meowth, grab Pikachu."

As the smoke cleared, Team Rocket had vanished. Along with Pikachu and all the other Pokemon.

"Oh no." Ash said. "Pikachu!"

* * *

Anabel got to the changing room, as Paul was about to leave.

"Sorry, I got talking to someone, and they would not let me get away." She lied. She was glad that Paul couldn't read auras.

"Whatever." Paul replied. "Don't worry on my behalf."

"Good luck." Anabel said. "Go out and beat her."

* * *

Ash, Gary, Jim and Harrison ran out of the cafe, looking for a sign of Team Rocket.

"Where could they have got to?" Jim said.

"I think I might know a way to find them." Gary said. "They didn't get all my Pokemon."

Gary reached under his shirt, and pulled out a Pokeball.

"I keep this on a chain around my neck, because it is very special. If it was lost, then who knows what would happen."

Gary held the Pokeball out. "Come on out."

The Pokeball opened, and a small, gray fairy-like Pokemon emerged. It had two tails that each had a red jewel encrusted into them. It also had a partially magenta face with drooping appendages and another red gem in its forehead.

"Meet Mesprit. The being of emotion." Gary said, proudly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. And the questions keep on coming. Like why do I seem to favour two parters for the new round of battles? Will everyone get their Pokemon back? Will Paul beat Cynthia? Is Lance okay? Oh, and why does Gary have Mesprit?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Normally, I dislike two parters for battles. Actually this isn't true. I dislike two parters for three on three battles, but don't mind it for six on six battles. Taking it all in can be pretty daunting, so yeah, I've apparently gone for it.**

 **Oh yeah, James apparently has Weezing back, as well.**

 **Those of you that have read Paul's Journey should know the story behind the Arcanine that appears in this chapter.**

 **Is Orlando, Anabel's Gallade, really going to die?**

 **I am going to answer all of these eventually. If not in this fic, in the follow up, but it will get answered.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	42. Chapter 42

42\. Amity Square Rematch Part Two

Chapter 42. Amity Square Rematch. Part Two.

* * *

 _Summary. Paul went in losing to Cynthia. Team Rocket stole a bunch of Pokemon, Gary called on Mesprit to help find them._

* * *

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ash exploded, almost bursting a blood vessel.

"You remember that day on the Spear Pillar?" Gary said.

"How can I forget?" Ash replied, dryly.

 _"Do you see what I have done?" Cyrus yelled in triumph. "Using the red chain, I can control Dialgia, Palkia and Giratina. I can create the new world that I have dreamed of. I have managed to pry open the portal to another dimension. With everything gone, there will be no fighting and no strife. Can you feel time and space distorting? Only I can choose to stop it. I shall become a deity."_

 _"You are going to destroy the world." Cynthia yelled. "What kind of deity would do that?"_

 _"Cynthia!" Ash shouted, as he, Brock, Gary and Dawn ran over._

 _"What are you doing here?" Cynthia said, as a huge blast of light exploded over the Spear Pillar._

 _"We want to help." Brock replied._

 _"What makes you think we want the world destroyed?" Dawn said._

 _"Anything we can do." Gary finished._

 _"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Cynthia asked.  
"Gary, Gary Oak."_

 _"Gary, I'm going to battle Cyrus." Cynthia replied. "If those three Pokemon emerge, then we need to get them out. It is going to be dangerous, and we need to throw everything we have at them."_

 _"What can we do?"_

 _"Ash, you go for Giratina. Brock, you and Dawn attack Palkia, while Gary, I want you to go for Dialga."_

 _"Hey, at least we have a plan." Ash replied._

 _"And, at least I don't have to team up with you again." Gary replied sourly, refering to their battle with Saturn and Jupiter a few minutes ago._

 _"This isn't the time or place." Cynthia warned them. "Now, I'm about to battle Cyrus, so wait until he does something stupid."_

 _Cynthia strode out into the snow. "Cyrus, I challenge you."  
"Then, battle we must." Cyrus replied, as he sent out his Gyarados._

"So, what's your point?" Ash interrupted. "When did you have the chance to catch Mesprit?"

"I was just getting to that part." Gary replied, angrily.

 _"So, you have beaten me." Cyrus said, coldly. "Never mind, I can control the future of the universe and soon you will cease to exist."_

 _Cyrus held the red chain above his head. "With this, I can control the legendary trio of Sinnoh."_

 _"Cyrus, stop!" Ash shouted._

 _"Quiet, boy." Cyrus retorted, as he looked down at them. "Soon, you will be a mere memory, if I choose to think about you."_

 _Cyrus was still laughing, when Mesprit appeared._

 _"What the hell?" He demanded. "Why are you here?"_

 _Mesprit chose not to say anything, but instead touched the red chain with its tail. Cyrus gasped as his method of controlling the legendary trio crumbled into dust._

 _"So, you have broken the red chain." He said. "Never mind, I shall create a new one. Grab Mesprit."_

 _As Mesprit tried to fly away, several Galactic grunts started to try and grab it. All while Dialga and Palkia were emerging into the world._

 _"This isn't good." Brock said. "If they get hold of Mesprit again, then they could become unstoppable."_

 _"I'm on it." Gary said. "Electivire, use Thunder."_

 _Gary's Electivire launched a blast of electricity at the grunts chasing Mesprit, and managed to stop some of them._

 _"I'm going to stop them." Gary said, as he ran after Mesprit._

"So, what is the point of this?" Harrison asked. "Let's just get after our Pokemon."

"Will you stop interrupting?" Gary asked.

 _Gary chased after Mesprit, hoping to stop the grunts from getting it. Electivire ran after him, zapping several grunts._

 _"Mesprit!" Gary shouted. "Run away, don't let them capture you."_

 _Gary carried on running, when he crashed into something._

 _"What the..?" He grunted, as he looked up and saw the Hariyama._

 _"Hariyama, kill him." A senior looking Galactic grunt ordered._

 _Hariyama raised a fist, and started to lower it._

 _Gary closed his eyes, before sensing a flash of light. He opened them and saw something blocking the giant fist._

 _"Mesprit?" Gary said, incredulous._

 _Mesprit looked at him. It's eyes started to glow, as it threw Hariyama into its trainer and knocked them out._

 _"Thanks." Gary said. "Did you sense that I wanted to help you?"_

 _Mesprit nodded, before the two of them heard more Galactic grunts heading for them._

 _Gary took a Pokeball out. "They'll keep coming for you. Get inside, and I'll protect you until they aren't a threat anymore."_

 _Mesprit didn't look happy, but touched the ball with its tail, and vanished inside._

"So that was how I caught Mesprit." Gary said. "But, the thing was, once I took it back to Lake Verity, it didn't want to leave me."

He shrugged. "So, I decided to keep it, and use it for a time like this."

"That's a great story." Jim remarked. "Now, can we please go find our Pokemon?"

"Of course." Gary replied. "Mesprit, some criminals have stolen our Pokemon. Can you sense their emotion and lead us to them?"

Mesprit nodded, and started to float away. The four trainers followed it.

* * *

"We are about to resume the battle between Reed and Jacobs. Jacobs has four Pokemon left, while Reed has three."

"Arcanine, battle dance." Cynthia called, sending Arcanine back out.

"I thought you might do that." Paul smirked. "Rhyperior, standby for battle."

Paul sent out Rhyperior, who bellowed in anger at Arcanine. It clearly remembered who the opponent was.

So did Arcanine.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge."

Rhyperior swung a mighty fist into the ice and sent several large chunks at Arcanine, who flinched under the attack.

"Follow up with Take Down."

Rhyperior smashed into Arcanine.

"Arcanine, use Dragonbreath."

Arcanine jumped to its feet and fired a powerful beam of green energy at Rhyperior.

"Protect."

Rhyperior protected itself from the attack.

"Now, grab it." Paul shouted.

Rhyperior snatched up Arcanine.

"Horn Drill."

Rhyperior's horn started to spin, and the crowd gasped as it slammed the horn into Arcanine, knocking her out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner."

"Thank you, Arcanine." Cynthia said, as she recalled it. "You were magnificent."

She then looked back to Paul.

"Roserade, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out Roserade.

* * *

"What is it?" Faith asked.

Olly looked quite disturbed. "It's Lance. I found him an hour ago, and he is in a pretty bad condition."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Olly replied. "I can guess that it might have something to do with what happened yesterday."

"What was that?"

"Oh right, I never told you." Olly realised. "When we were trying to capture Claudia, we had the chance to do so."

"Then why didn't you?"

Olly looked defeated. "She was on her Aerodactyl, and threatened to destroy the hotel, killing hundreds of trainers and Pokemon. We hesitated, and she unleashed Fire Storm."

"Fire Storm?"

"A move developed by the Reims corporation. Most powerful fire type move in existence."

"How powerful are we talking?"

"It managed to knock out Lance's Dragonite in one hit." Olly replied. "While he was still on it. It managed to break through a Protect as well."

"Holy crap." Faith exclaimed. "And you think that might be what is causing Lance trouble?"

"I think it might be."

"Then we have to find a cure." Faith replied.

"Not arguing with you, but there is no we." Olly remarked. "Stopping the Coppingers isn't as easy as it sounds."

"I'm aware of that." Faith snapped. "I think you could use all the help you could get."

"You aren't wrong." Olly said, after careful consideration. "And since Lance is out of action, and I can't get in touch with Torghelle, then prove to me that you can be of use."

"Consider it done." Faith said.

"You have 24 hours."

"What!?"

* * *

The four trainers followed Mesprit through the streets.

"Why aren't people amazed that we are following Mesprit?"

"This has happened before." Gary replied. "Everyone sees us four following a regular human."

"That's neat." Harrison remarked.

"I suppose you'd expect a psychic type to be able to do that." Jim said.

Mesprit suddenly stopped, and pointed at a building.

"They're in there." Gary exclaimed.

"That's incredible." Jim said. "Now how are we going to do this? Are we going to...?"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as he ran into the building.

"Why do we bother." Jim said. "What is his problem?"

"Ash has a history of running into things without thinking." Gary remarked. "One day, he's going to cause himself harm, but until then just go with the flow."

* * *

"Roserade, use Magic Leaf."

Roserade started to dance, sending an array of leaves at Rhyperior. Rhyperior looked disinterested, by an attack that should have been super effective.

"Have you forgotten about Solid Rock?" Paul asked. "That puny attack isn't going to work."

"Then, let's use something with more firepower." Cynthia said. "Solar Beam."

Roserade started to charge up sunlight.

"Use Take Down." Paul ordered.

Rhyperior charged across the ice and smashed into the defenseless Roserade, knocking her into the air.

"Fire from the air."

Roserade fired the Solar Beam into Rhyperior, causing some minor discomfort.

"This isn't working." Cynthia said, recalling Roserade. "Spiritomb, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out Spiritomb.

"Makes no difference." Paul remarked. "Rock Wrecker."

Rhyperior roared with exertion, as it pulled a huge chunk of ice from the arena and threw it at Spiritomb.

The crowd winced as Spiritomb took the full force of the attack.

"Dark Pulse." Cynthia said.

Spiritomb laughed, and fired several waves of black energy at Rhyperior.

"Dark attacks aren't super effective against Rhyperior, so they should do normal damage." Cynthia yelled.

Paul started to look worried, as Rhperior started to look shaky.

"Same goes for Shadow Ball." Cynthia continued, as Spiritomb conjured up a lump of red and black energy. The crowd yelled in excitement, as the attack knocked Rhyperior over.

"Can you get up?" Paul asked, as Rhyperior slowly got to its feet. It roared at him in anger. Paul took it to mean, don't you dare sub me.

"Fair enough." Paul said. "If you really want to go for it, let's use Earth Power."

Rhydon crouched down, and started to send a powerful wave of brown energy at Spiritomb, who was hurt badly by the attack. She also looked weaker as well, after taking the full force of the attack.

"Spiritomb looks ready to go, after that powerful attack."

"Destiny Bond." Cynthia shouted.

Paul heard this too late to stop shouting the attack. "Rock Blast."

Rhyperior fired a barrage of powerful rocks at Spiritomb, unaware of the purple shadow surrounding the two of them. As Spiritomb fell to the ground, unconscious, Rhyperior went down as well.

"Both Rhyperior and Spiritomb are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

"That was excellent." Paul said, as he recalled Rhyperior.

"Well done, Spiritomb." Cynthia complimented her Pokemon.

 _I think she'll send Roserade back out next, so I'll use..._

"Magmortar, standby for battle."

Paul sent out Magmortar.

"Sucker." Cynthia grinned. "Garchomp, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out Garchomp.

Paul cringed inwardly, as Garchomp appeared.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as he wandered through the warehouse. "Where are you?"

He was considering shouting even louder, when he felt a certain coldness behind him.

"I really hope that's you." He said.

"Who?" Nightmare asked, as he floated into view. "Me?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and hope that you are the only talking Gengar on the Island." Ash said.

"Yeah, it's me." Nightmare replied. "I came here looking for some balloons."

"Why?"

"So I can fill them with water, and launch them off your balcony." Nightmare replied, before noticing the angry look Ash was giving him. "Uhh, I mean I want to fill them with water and throw them at children, I mean, I want to fill them with air and give them to small children."

Ash still wasn't letting up with the glare.

"Screw you." Nightmare said. "What are you going to do to stop me?"

Ash took the Master Ball out and pointed it at him.

"Hey, no fair."

"I don't care what you do in your spare time." Ash said. "Can you help me find Team Rocket?"

"Of course." Nightmare replied, as he vanished into the floor.

"Always creeps me out." Ash whispered.

A voice which sounded like it was coming from a few floors away suddenly boomed out. "I heard that."

Ash continued searching.

* * *

Faith walked back into the cafeteria, where Olly was sat.

"I'm sorry, what kind of proof do you need that I can help you hunt down the Coppingers?"

"That's for you to work out." Olly replied.

Faith looked like she wanted to throttle him. Something he was seemingly aware of.

"I tell you what. Test of detective work. I left a bottle of a highly flammable liquid near the ruins on the other side of the Island the other day, when I went up there to train. Also, a book on legendary Pokemon. See if you can find them, and then I'll consider it."

"You want me to run over and collect some stuff you left over there?"

"Yep, but it's hidden in an alcove."

"Are you taking the piss?"

"No." Olly replied, as he looked at his watch. "23 hours."

"If I do this, will you trust me?"

"You don't have to do it." Olly said. "But yes, if you do it, I'll try and get clearance for you to help take down the Coppingers, and I can't help but think there should be something else I should be doing."

* * *

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw."

Garchomp swooped down from the sky, and slammed a pair of claws into Magmortar.

"Flamethrower."

Magmortar fired a burst of white hot fire into the sky, and tried to burn Garchomp. The Mach Pokemon looked to be enjoying it.

"You should remember from Garchomp's battle with Chimchar that fire attacks aren't going to work."

"Yeah, but I guess I'm a slow learner." Paul retorted. "Focus Blast."

Magmortar aimed the cannon on its right arm at Garchomp, before firing the powerful attack.

The crowd was shocked into silence, as Garchomp was knocked out of the sky.

"That was unwise." Cynthia hissed, as Garchomp got up, looking angry.

"What are you going to do?" Paul asked, not really caring.

"Giga Impact." Cynthia said, angrily.

Garchomp started to fly at Magmortar, turning herself into a powerful ball of purple and gold energy.

Paul looked disinterested, until Garchomp was only a few feet away. He then smiled.

"Hyper Beam."

Magmortar fired the powerful orange beam of light into the oncoming Garchomp, creating a explosion that shattered several windows in nearby buildings.

"Holy crap, that was powerful!"

Paul and Cynthia stared at each other, wondering that the extent of the damage to their Pokemon was.

* * *

Ash had found them.

"We have to have about sixty Pokemon here." Jessie exclaimed.

"Including Pikachu." James laughed, as he pointed to the cage which was housing the electric mouse.

"When we give these Pokemon to the boss, we'll never have to work again." The two of them laughed.

"But, shouldn't we see what dere is?" Meowth asked. "I know you two got Arbok and Weezing back, but some seriously powerful Pokemon would put da hurt on anyone trying to stop us."

"Who cares." James replied.

"Let's see what we have." Jessie said, eagerly opening Pokeballs. "We don't want to be giving the boss a bagful of Butterfree."

Jessie sent out an Umbreon, a Kangaskhan, a Houndoom, a Lapras and a Noctowl in quick succession.

From where he was hiding, Ash was drawn to the Noctowl. It looked a lot like his own Noctowl, but how could he be sure.

 _Screw this, how many shiny Noctowl can there have been in that cafe?_

Ash wondered how he could get his Noctowl to escape.

He was still wondering, when the room got colder.

"What's up?" Nightmare asked.

"They stole a bunch of my Pokemon." Ash whispered.

"Who those losers?" Nightmare replied. "Do you want me to sort them out?"

"How do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Watch." Nightmare grinned, as he vanished again.

* * *

Gary, Jim and Harrison walked into the abandoned warehouse.

"Seriously, who comes up with these things?" Jim muttered.

"Higher beings running out of plot devices." Harrison joked.

* * *

Paul's shoulders sagged in dismay.

Magmortar was defeated, while Garchomp looked relatively fine.

"What the fu..?" He started to say.

"It appears that the force of the Giga Impact was enough to reflect the Hyper Beam back into Magmortar, causing it immeasurable pain. More pain than a Pokemon should have to suffer."

"I'm sorry." Cynthia replied.

"No, you aren't." Paul said, as he recalled Magmortar.

He reached for his last Pokeball.

"Torterra, standby for battle."

Paul sent out Torterra, to the clear pleasure of the crowd.

"Reed's last Pokemon, against Jacobs' two. It isn't insurmountable."

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm."

* * *

Faith wasn't happy.

 _Then again, why the hell should I be. That bastard sent me out on a what is probably going to be a wild Farfetch'd chase. What the hell is his problem, he thinks that I'll be a liability in the battle against the Coppingers. If he knew about me, he'd know that I'm capable. I could probably kick his ass in a fight, but probably not in a Pokemon battle. He seems to view me as weak, but that is going to change. If when I get back to the hospital, he doesn't keep his promises, I am going to start breaking bones until he does._

As she pushed through the woods, she felt like something was watching her.

* * *

Elias was trying to sleep, when he became aware of someone else in the room.

"Who is it?" He whispered.

"Hello, Elias." A familiar voice said.

He couldn't make out who it was, but it sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"I'm with the Pokemon G-men. Can I have a few words?"

"Do I have an option?"

"You always have an option. It's just whether you think it is the right one or not. You were badly hurt. More than the doctors realise. I can help you, so answer the questions, and I will do what I can to ease the suffering."

"You have a persuasive way with words."

"Comes naturally. What did the woman offer you?"

"A place in some group."

"The Coppingers?"

"Something like that." Elias coughed.

It was obvious that he was in pain.

"One last question. Could you identify her again if you saw her again?"

"I don't know."

"Oh well."

Elias heard something being placed on the table next to his bed. He tried to turn his head to see what it was, but the pain was excruciating.

"Tell your doctor that that should relieve the pain."

Elias was still trying to see who it was, when he heard the door slam shut.

* * *

Garchomp howled as the leaves sliced into her scales.

"Excellent, now use Giga Drain."

Torterra sent several green tendrils of energy at the still drained Garchomp.

"Do you remember how this went the last time?" Cynthia asked, as Garchomp started to move again. "Brick Break."

Garchomp managed to struggle free and flew into the air. The claws on the end of her wings started to elongate.

"Wait for it." Paul said, as Garchomp started to drop out of the sky. "Protect, and then Solar Beam."

Garchomp crashed into Torterra's protective barrier, and looked slightly stunned.

Torterra wasted no time in charging up sunlight.

"Garchomp, we have one chance, and one chance only. Use Fire Blast."

Garchomp lazily got up, and launched a powerful fireball at the momentarily defenceless Torterra.

"Unleash the attack."

Torterra fired the powerful attack from its mouth, forcing the ball of fire back into Garchomp.

"Woah, that is power. Normally grass type moves aren't as effective against fire attacks, but since Solar Beam's power originates from the sun, that would appear not to be the case.

"Hyper Beam now." Paul ordered, noticing the stunned Garchomp.

"Dragon Pulse."

Garchomp managed to recover in time to launch the blue grey energy wave into the oncoming Hyper Beam.

"These two Pokemon keep thrusting and blocking, hoping to land a hit."

The beam of light was dispelled quickly, leaving Torterra open to hits.

"Dragon Claw."

Garchomp leapt into the air, and her claws started to glow with light.

She started to swoop towards Torterra again, aiming for the head.

"What can Torterra and Reed do against this?"

"Leaf Storm." Paul yelled.

To everyone's surprise, Torterra reared up and blasted the oncoming Garchomp with a flurry of sharp leaves. Garchomp was taken by surprise, and crashed to the ice. After a few seconds down, she managed to get back up.

"Your Garchomp is persistent." Paul remarked.

"As is Torterra." Cynthia replied. "I think I know how you recovered so quickly. Normally after using Hyper Beam, the user has to take a rest, but not if it misses. I see that dispelling it was a mistake."

She then shrugged her shoulders. "One I shall soon correct, use Dragon Rush."

Garchomp started to race through the air at Torterra, turning herself into a blue bullet of energy.

"Double Edge." Paul yelled.

Torterra started to race across the ice at the oncoming Garchomp.

"This is going to get painful for both parties."

* * *

Jessie and James had recalled the Pokemon, and were about to escape the Island, when they suddenly felt cold.

"It suddenly got cold in here." James said.

"Do you think it's snowing again?"

They were still wondering about the source of the cold, when Nightmare burst from the floor in front of them.

"Boo!"

The evil trio screamed in fright, and tried to run away.

"What are you?" James said, almost crying with fear.

"I'm your worst Nightmare." Nightmare laughed, as he charged up a Shadow Ball. "All I ask is that you say hello to my little friend."

Nightmare launched the attack at Team Rocket. It crashed into them, and exploded. As they were thrown backwards through the side of the warehouse, they dropped the bag of stolen Pokeballs.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting down again!"

Ash ran over to the bag of Pokeballs and picked it up.

"How awesome am I?" Nightmare said, as he did a victory pose. "Admit it, I'm awesome."

"You were great." Ash admitted. "Can you break Pikachu out of that cage?"

Nightmare picked up a sledgehammer. "I thought you'd never asked."

As Nightmare started banging away at the cage surrounding a worried looking Pikachu, Gary, Jim and Harrison ran in.

"Good news." Ash said, holding the sack up. "I got our Pokemon back."

* * *

Faith found the ruins. She hadn't been here before, but they weren't too close to the substation where she had helped to restore the power.

"Now, looking for a highly flammable liquid and a book." She muttered.

She saw a statue of Dialga and Palkia, and walked over to it on a hunch. It looked a lot like the statue she had seen at the Solaceon ruins in Sinnoh.

"I wonder if anyone has ever had the chance to battle those Pokemon?" She said, to nobody in particular.

Faith touched the statue, and felt something move.

 _Feels like this panel moves._

She pressed her palm against the panel, and applied pressure. It moved slightly.

Faith pushed harder against it, hoping to feel it give. It was no good. She sighed, and removed her hand.

She then let out an involuntary scream in shock as it flew out of it's crevice.

Faith took a moment to compose herself, before bending down to pick the item up. She looked for a torch in her bag, before examining it.

It appeared to be some sort of plate with some words written on it. She shone her light on it, trying to make the words out. As she squinted, she could make them out.

"Well done, you passed."

Faith finished reading it out loud, before hearing the sound of applause.

* * *

Torterra and Garchomp crashed into each other, with a loud thud.

"Cover your children's eyes, there might be blood."

As the two Pokemon recovered, Torterra managed to get up with ease. Garchomp hopped to her feet, before closing her eyes and collapsing back to the ground.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner."

Paul breathed a huge sigh of relief, before reminding himself that it wasn't over yet.

Cynthia recalled Garchomp. "Thank you my friend. That was excellent."

Paul's Torterra looked pleased with itself. It had overcome a moment of humilation from several years ago.

"Don't get too cocky." Paul said sharply, before mentally kicking himself.

"Roserade, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out her last Pokemon.

* * *

Faith turned to see who was applauding her.

It was Olly.

"How did you get out here so fast?" She asked.

"I own a Dragonite and a Garchomp. How do you think?" He asked, as he picked up a bottle of liquid. "Congratulations, you passed my test."

"What did it prove?"

"That you could go looking for something, and find something completely unrelated." Olly grinned, as he opened the bottle and took a swig from it. "You want to celebrate with a swig of this?"

"What is it?"

"Strong." He grinned. "You passed the second test. Refusing drinks from random people who offer you them. Now for the written test and everything'll be peachy."

Olly put the bottle in his pocket. "Now excuse me, I have some place to be."

* * *

"This is it. It's the last battle to decided what who will advance to the next round."

"Torterra, use Hyper Beam."

"Use Hyper Beam as well." Cynthia ordered.

The two Pokemon fired beams of energy at each other, and managed to cancel the first attack out.

"That went well." Paul remarked. "Use Leaf Storm."

Torterra fired several leaves at Roserade, who took them with ease.

"Sludge Bomb." Cynthia ordered.

Roserade fired a purple orb at Torterra which exploded on contact, covering the continent Pokemon in a poisonous substance.

"Looks like you're poisoned." Cynthia said. There was no malice in her voice. she was just stating the fact. "Tick tock."

"Torterra, use Synthesis."

Torterra took advantage of the sunlight to restore some health.

"Too late." Cynthia laughed. "Use Sunny Day."

Roserade raised a hand to the sky and increased the sunlight.

 _What is she doing?_

"Torterra, use Double Edge."

Torterra lumbered across the ice towards Roserade.

"Weather Ball." Cynthia said.

Roserade pointed her flowers at the oncoming Torterra, and blasted it with a fire ball.

"What the...?" Paul exclaimed.

"Weather Ball." Cynthia said. "Type and power changes with the weather."

Torterra ignored the biting agony of the flames, and crashed into Roserade. Roserade howled in pain as she was thrown across the ice.

"Solar Beam."

Torterra launched the attack, which caused slightly more pain to Roserade.

"Roserade, jump into the air and use Bullet Seed."

Roserade leapt from the ice and ended up above Torterra, firing seeds from the flowers on the end of her arms.

Torterra moaned as the seeds struck it in the head.

"Leaf Storm above you."

Torterra sent a barrage of sharp leaves crashing into Roserade.

"Strike back with another Weather Ball."

This time, Roserade sent a fire ball crashing into one of Torterra's rear legs. Torterra screamed, as it slumped to the ground.

"Use another Sludge Bomb." Cynthia ordered, calmly.

Roserade launched a powerful ball of deadly sludge onto the tree on Torterra's back, causing it to wilt.

Paul was starting to shake with anger.

"Torterra, get up." He said, coldly. "That is an order."

Torterra looked at him, before slowly managing to stand.

"This has gone too far." He said. "Use Hyper Beam."

Torterra opened its mouth and fired the beam of energy at Roserade, who dodged with ease.

"Try a bit harder." Cynthia remarked.

"Dodge this." Paul shouted. "Earthquake."

Torterra reared up on its hind legs, and crashed down again, sending a powerful shock wave smashing into Roserade, who was thrown to the ground by the force of the attack.

"Hyper Beam."

Another blast of energy, just to make sure, and Roserade stayed down.

The referee put his flag up.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner, and the battle goes to Reed of Veilstone City."

Paul pumped his fist in triumph, as he jumped onto the field to give Torterra a congratulatory pat on the shell.

"Torterra, that was excellent."

Cynthia recalled her Roserade and walked over. "Congratulations Paul. You kept your promise on improving from when we last battled. I'm impressed by your skill."

"Thanks." Paul replied. "But I really owe this victory to someone else, who I'm going to see in a few minutes."

"Enjoy every minute of this victory." Cynthia smiled. "You really deserved it."

Cynthia turned, and left the field, leaving Paul and Torterra alone to take the acclaim of the crowd.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. There was going to be a scene at the end with Paul and Anabel and Olly and Cynthia congratulating and lamenting, but I figured it can wait until the next chapter. Besides, that seemed a great place to leave it.**

 **Thanks to the people who are bothering to review. It is appreciated.**

 **I think a lot of questions were answered here, such as why does Gary have Mesprit and whether the four trainers got their Pokemon back.**

 **Don't forget to review. Please!**


	43. Chapter 43

43\. Aftermath

Chapter 43. Aftermath.

* * *

 _Summary. Paul managed to overcome a tight battle between him and Cynthia, narrowly defeating her Roserade with his Torterra._

* * *

Cynthia was just walking out of the stadium, when she felt a rush of wind behind her.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, as Olly got off his Dragonite.

"I had some things to take care of, but I saw the last five minutes." He replied. "I'm sorry."

"What for? Not showing up, or the fact that I lost?"

"Both really." He said, showing a clear sign of regret. "Normally I would have been there, but I was otherwise engaged."

Cynthia looked like she was ready to explode with anger, but was barely restraining herself.

"I lost, and all you can do is come out with pathetic excuses about why you weren't there cheering me on." She screamed.

"You know, if I started shouting like that I could make you look like the bad guy as well." Olly joked, before realising what a bad idea that was.

"Screw you, you bastard." Cynthia shouted, as she walked away.

Olly watched her go, before sighing. What a bloody horrible day he was having.

* * *

Paul took the acclaim of the crowd, feeling pretty good. He was following Cynthia's advice to the letter and savouring the moment. He was still enjoying it when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist.

"Well done." Anabel whispered in his ear. "You connected with your Pokemon and were able to overcome the obstacle put in your place."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Paul replied. "Thanks."

"Yes, you could have." Anabel continued. "The strength was inside you all along, you just needed something to bring it out."

"Then I guess you could say that you bring the best out in me." Paul grinned. "You want to go get something to eat?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Anabel smiled.

The two trainers and Torterra left the field to a thunderous reception.

* * *

"Do you think anyone is missing us?" Max asked, as he turned over.

"What do you mean?" Dawn replied, as she stood up from the sand, brushing it off her ankles.

"Well, we haven't been around for a few days, and some people might think that is strange. Like maybe somebody forgot about us."

"You think too much." Dawn laughed, as she picked up a bottle of water. "It's kinda cute."

"Really." Max said, jumping up.

"Yeah, but that isn't." Dawn remarked, as she knelt down to give Piplup some water. The Penguin Pokemon took it gratefully, before running over to the ocean.

"I must confess, a day out by the ocean was a decent idea." Dawn said, as she turned to Max.

Max was laid on his back on a sun lounger, silently thinking about how great she looked.

Dawn had chosen to sunbathe on a towel close to the sand.

"You should watch it with the sunglasses, you know." Max remarked, referring to the pink rimmed shades that Dawn had bought on the way down. "You don't want to get white circles around your eyes."

"Can that happen?" Dawn asked, unsure if he was telling the truth.

"Sure." Max replied. "It'd be a shame if that happened, as it'd mar a pretty face."

"You really think?" Dawn said, coyly.

"Oh yeah." Max replied, as he stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"I'm good." Dawn remarked, as she lay down on her stomach.

She heard Max walk away, before closing her eyes. She heard Piplup waddle over and shake itself over her.

"Piplup!" Dawn scolded as she got up again. "Was there any need for that?"

Piplup looked a bit ashamed, before turning its back on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dawn said. "I just wasn't expecting it."

Piplup turned around, and grinned, before waddling back over. Dawn hugged her starter Pokemon close to her body.

"Five years, and you're still cute." She grinned.

"Not the only thing around here." An unfamiliar voice said.

* * *

Faith was walking back through the forest, when she heard something. It sounded like a huge crashing. She decided to take a quick look and see what it was. She peeked through the trees, and saw something she wouldn't have expected.

Cynthia Jacobs, the former champion of Sinnoh was ordering her Garchomp to rip down trees with her claws. She looked like she had been crying.

"Cynthia?" Faith said. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about stuff." Cynthia replied, as Garchomp stripped the bark off one of the trees.

"You seem upset." Faith remarked.

"Why would I be upset?" Cynthia snapped.

Faith could tell that she wasn't getting anywhere. "You want to talk about it?"

* * *

Lance had looked better, but as he sat up in his bed, he had also looked worse.

"Hello Lance." Olly said, walking into his hospital room.

"What's happening?" Lance asked.

"Well, we have no leads on where Claudia is, Torghelle seems to have vanished and I've had to recruit Miss Montgomery to stop her from doing something stupid."

"Torghelle is dead." Lance replied, bluntly. "She had him killed."

"What?"

"I spoke to her earlier. She has Torghelle's phone."

Olly grinned, before taking his own phone out. "Let's see if she answers."

Olly dialled a number, and put it on loudspeaker.

The two trainers heard it ring, before someone answered.

"Hello."

 _Bingo_

Olly gestured for Lance to keep quiet.

"Hello, is this Miss Coppinger?"

"It is."

"This is the head of a newly organised company known currently as the Indigo company. We are looking for an investor to try and help manufacture our Pokemon products, and we would be happy to share some of our profits with you in exchange for some advice."

"Nice try." Claudia sneered. "Try again on my own phone and I might believe you."

Olly and Lance looked at each other.

"What's the number?" Olly asked.

The line went dead.

"Well done." Lance said, sarcastically. "What's your next plan?"

"What's yours? Pass out and nearly die?"

The phone rang again, the shrill trill echoing in the room.

Olly answered it. "Hello."

"I'm sorry." Claudia said. "Who are you?"

"Someone who is going to bring you down."

"How is Mr. Stevens?"

"Fine." Olly replied, looking at Lance. "Why shouldn't he be?"

"Fire Storm is a deadly attack." Claudia remarked. "I'd be surprised if he is still breathing."

"Then prepare to be surprised." Olly said. "He's fine."

"Fine people don't usually spend time in the hospital. Ask him how his lungs feel?"

Claudia laughed, not a pleasant sound, before ringing off.

"How are your lungs?" Olly asked.

Lance went a strange shade of purple. "How do you know about that?

"What?"

* * *

May was sat in the hotel bar when Ash and Pikachu walked in. She ran over.

"Where have you two been?"

"Nothing important happened really." Ash replied. "Did you miss me?"

"I just wondered where you were." May said. "Guess who I saw earlier?"

"Who?"

"Anabel." May replied.

"Oh." Ash said, feeling slightly underwhelmed. "I see."

"What's wrong?"

Nightmare slowly faded into view, with a huge smile on his face. Ash felt his heart sink.

 _Nightmare, if you can read my mind, do not say anything._

Nightmare gave him a strange look, before smiling even wider.

"Nothing." Ash said. "Why would I be bothered by the fact that you saw Anabel?"

Nightmare started to open his mouth, but Ash glared at him, causing him to close it again.

"I'm going to meet her later to catch up." May continued.

Nightmare looked like he was about to explode. Ash looked like he was about to jump on the ghost Pokemon.

"You should talk about soda." Nightmare said, eventually. "You know, see if there is any ex boyfriends either of you have ever poured it over."

Ash dived across the room and tried to stop Nightmare from speaking.

He grunted in pain, as he crashed through Nightmare's body and cracked his jaw on the floor.

"You forgot I'm a ghost, you fool." Nightmare laughed, as Ash writhed in pain.

"That wasn't funny." May said, angrily. Nightmare looked slightly ashamed, before smirking.

"I think it was slightly."

Pikachu ran across to Nightmare and started to yell at him.

Ash sat up, blood dripping from a cut on his mouth.

"Nightmare!" He shouted.

"Time to scoop." Nightmare said, before Ash threw a Pokeball.

"Noctowl, Foresight."

Ash's Noctowl burst from the Pokeball. As Nightmare tried to escape through the floor, Noctowl's eyes started to glow.

"Oh great, now I'm stuck." Nightmare moaned.

Ash walked over, rubbing his jaw. He had a small cut under his chin, but his jaw wasn't broken.

"And you can stay there until it wears off." He threatened.

Ash, May and Pikachu walked away, leaving Nightmare stuck in the ground.

"Bastards." He muttered.

* * *

Olly didn't know what to say.

"I'm dying." Lance continued. "The Fire Storm shot my lungs to absolute crap, even now I have trouble breathing. I can feel it inside me, as it continues to burn through my body."

"You can't tell." Olly said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lance replied. "I've had a good life. Just promise me that you will take the bitch down."

"I will do everything in my power."

"I guess she won this one." Lance laughed. "I have another year left alive at the absolute max, so make sure you get her in that time."

"That is going to be tricky." Olly admitted. "I can't promise that."

"I'm going to sleep now." Lance said. "Train hard, and do what you have to."

Lance closed his eyes, and started to sleep.

"Sleep well, my friend." Olly said, before leaving.

* * *

"Excuse me." Dawn replied.

The boy stood nearby wasn't that unusual. He had shoulder length purple hair, and wore a pair of purple shorts. He also spoke with a soft french accent. As his eyes ran her up and down, Dawn suddenly felt exposed in her bikini.

"I said, that while you think your Piplup is cute, I think that you are just as cute."

Dawn blinked, a little surprised at his forwardness.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

He gave a little bow. "Ah, my apologies. My name is Dusk Renoir."

"Unusual name." Dawn commented.

"Beautiful, yet critical." Dusk groaned. "Knife in my heart."

"What do you want?" Dawn asked.

"Many, many things." Dusk replied, regaining some composure. "Most of all, I would like to get to know you better."

"I'm sorry." Dawn stammered. "I'm here with someone else."

"Where is ze loser." Dusk snarled, his accent becomming more broad. "I will make him cry, before laughing."

Dawn saw Max walking back over. She closed her eyes, before wondering what was coming.

* * *

Cynthia finished explaining her problem. Faith didn't know what to say.

"So, why do you feel so bad?"

"Olly. I thought he was great, but he was out doing more important stuff than giving me support."

"So, you don't know why he wasn't there?" Faith asked.

"No." Cynthia yelled.

"Look, don't you think you're being a bit selfish?"

Cynthia thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe." She said, softly. "But the thing is, I love him, and he's the most important person in my life. I just don't know whether he feels the same way."

Faith decided to come out with it.

"Shouldn't you talk to him? See why he wasn't there?"

"I asked him earlier. He said that he couldn't tell me, but it was important."

"Well, working for the Pokemon G-men is important." Faith remarked, before seeing the look of shock on Cynthia's face.

"What!"

* * *

"Piplup, Bubblebeam."

Piplup jumped up and blasted Dusk with bubbles.

"Cool off." Dawn said coldly, as she helped Max up. His mouth was slightly red where Dusk's fist had connected.

"You two are both making a huge mistake." Dusk snarled.

He snapped a Pokeball from his shorts. "Loser, I challenge you to a battle."

"Who, me?" Max said.

"You are ze only loser here." Dusk snapped. "Now, do you want a quick lesson in pain, or do you want the crap kicked out of you."

"I could beat you." Max replied.

"Put your money where your mouth is." Dusk snarled. "Three on three. If I win, I get your girl."

"I'm not his girl." Dawn shouted.

"If you win, and you won't, I will leave you be."

Max looked at Dusk, then at Dawn.

"Deal." He said.

"Excellent, we shall meet at the Advanced Battle tomorrow."

Dusk turned and stormed away.

"Thanks for the help." Max said, as he rubbed his mouth.

"What a stupid jerk." Dawn snapped. "You better win tomorrow, because there is not a chance in hell that I'd date him."

"With that sort of encouragement, how can I?" Max grinned.

* * *

"You mean you didn't know?" Faith said.

"What, you mean did I not know that my boyfriend had a secret identity." Cynthia shouted. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"You could try asking him." Faith said, calmly. "Although, if he didn't tell you, he must have a good reason for it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. A quick update, but furthers the story slightly.**

 **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed.**

 **A bit more of the Dawn/Max angle, but the next chapter will be the last time that Max appears in this fic. Will it be the last time Dawn appears as well?**

 **Dusk Renoir. Who is he? Hint, he's the son of a gym leader in Sinnoh. Anyone who can guess who can pat themselves on the back, but no prizes, because it is pretty obvious. If you know, put it on a review, and I might acknowledge you in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review. Please.**


	44. Chapter 44

44\. From Dusk Till Dawn

Chapter 44. From Dusk Till Dawn.

* * *

 _Summary. Max was challenged by Dusk to a battle over Dawn. Cynthia and Olly had a bit of an argument, and Lance revealed that he was dying._

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Max said, frantically. "I don't know anything about my opponent."

"Relax." Brock remarked. "If he's in the tournament, then he has to have a profile."

"Of course." Max said, walking over to the computer. He typed in a few words, before Dusk's picture flashed up.

"Let's see. Hometown, Hearthome City." Max read. "Son of Fantina Revoir, the Hearthome gym leader. Preferred Pokemon, ghost types."

"Then, you have the answer." Brock said. "Do you have any dark Pokemon?"

"No." Max said, glumly. "I'm doomed."

"Why do you want to beat this guy so much?" Brock asked.

"Dawn." Max replied. "I made a stupid bet, and if I lose this guy gets Dawn."

"In what way?"

Max's look said it all.

* * *

Olly was sat in his room, thinking when Cynthia burst in.

"Look whose back." He said, angrily. "What do you want now?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry." Cynthia replied. "Why didn't you tell me you were in the G-men?"

"Who told you that?" Olly asked.

"Faith."

Olly smirked. "Now you know. I didn't tell you for a good reason."

"What could you not confide in me over?" Cynthia asked.

"We weren't actually dating when I joined, so I didn't tell you then. Also, I didn't tell you for your safety."

"That sounds condescending." Cynthia remarked. "What is so bad that you can't confide in me?"

"Where to begin?" Olly asked. "Do you want me to begin with the psychotic killer, her nest of vipers, or the fact that a good man is dying?"

* * *

Paul and Anabel had found a restaurant, which had let them let their Pokemon out at the same time while they ate.

Paul released the six Pokemon who had helped him beat Cynthia, while Anabel sent out Alakazam, Espeon, Smoochum and Orlando.

Several other patrons gave Orlando some strange looks, but since he was sat between Paul's Magmortar and Torterra, they decided against saying anything. Most of them had seen the power of the two Pokemon and weren't willing to get involved.

 _People keep looking at me_

"Relax Orlando." Anabel said. "People are behaving like people. They are naturally curious about things that are unique."

* * *

Nightmare had finally found a way to free himself from the floor, and wasn't in the best of moods.

"Stupid Ketchum, I'll eat his dreams and then we'll see who is laughing. Then I'll beat him with a stick."

Nightmare was still muttering when he crashed into someone.

"Hey watch it." Gary Oak protested.

"Screw you." Nightmare replied, politely.

"Hey, you're that talking Gengar." Gary said. "The one Ash caught."

"Yeah, where have you been?" Nightmare replied.

"I guess I'm going to have to beat you senseless." Gary laughed. "If Ash uses you against me, I'm going to look forward to beating you."

"You don't have a Pokemon that could do that." Nightmare said, listlessly.

"Don't I?" Gary replied, before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Ash and May were just getting back to May's hotel room when Nightmare burst through the floor.

"Aha." Nightmare said, as he took a baseball bat out. "I've found you now."

"Hello Nightmare." Ash said, nervously. "Where have you been?"

"I've been stuck in the floor for the last four hours, and now I'm going to hurt you."

Nightmare swung the bat at Ash's head. His trainer quickly dodged and ran out of the room.

"Nightmare, knock it off." Ash shouted, as he ran down the corridor.

"Leave him alone." May said, as Nightmare vanished through the wall.

"Noctowl!" Ash shouted, as he threw a Pokeball.

Noctowl appeared.

"Use Confusion!" Ash called.

Noctowl's eyes started to glow, as Nightmare was confused.

Unfortunately, confusing an angry Gengar carrying a baseball bat wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Nightmare went beserk and started swinging the bat around.

"Hey Noctowl, watch out!" Ash shouted, as Nightmare crashed the bat into Noctowl's face.

Ash's heart sank as Noctowl fell to the ground, and landed on its back.

"Nightmare, quit it!" He shouted, bringing the confused Gengar back to his senses.  
"What?"

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Max said, as Dusk glared at him.

"Of course. I, Dusk Renoir, son of the great Fantina, will put you in your place."

"You.." Max replied. "I'm going to beat you."

"Do your worst." Dusk snickered, as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and twirled it in his palm. "Froslass, burst on the scene."

Dusk sent out a Froslass.

"Magmar, go!" Max shouted, sending out his Magmar.

Dusk smirked. "I shall let you have first move in honour of the beautiful Dawn."

"Kick his ass!" Dawn shouted from the stands.

"Flamethrower." Max ordered.

Magmar coughed and unleashed a powerful burst of fire.

"So impulsive." Dusk sighed. "Ominous Wind."

Froslass fired a powerful dark wind from her mouth which stopped the fire attack.

"Oh crap." Max said.

Dusk smirked. It was quickly starting to be his default expression.

"What are you going to now, Maple?"

"Fire Punch." Max shouted.

Magmar charged at Froslass, fists burning.

"Are you aware of how many people have tried this tactic?" Dusk asked. "Water Pulse."

Froslass opened her mouth and fired a shining sphere of water into the onrushing Magmar, knocking it out.

"Magmar is unable to battle. Froslass is the winner."

Max was shocked. Dusk really knew his stuff. Being the son of a gym leader had obviously rubbed off on him. Max then grinned. Dusk might be the son of a gym leader, but so was he. And Norman had taught him a few tricks.

"Magmar return." Max called.

"Merci, Froslass." Dusk laughed. "Not your greatest victory, but they all count."

Max felt a surge of anger.

* * *

When their eyes met, Cynthia could see the pain that Lance was in.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"So people keep saying." Lance replied, with a weak grin.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, as Olly followed her in.

"Bad people." Lance said, with a look at Olly which implied that he wondered if she knew the full story. Olly shook his head.

"It isn't great to see a close friend in this state." Cynthia remarked. "I hope you get better."

"Me too." Lance replied. He wanted her to believe him so much, but the look in his eyes gave it away.

"I am going to do my best to help him." Olly said. "I won't let him die, without doing everything I can. I owe a lot to Lance. He encouraged me to become a trainer. He gave me the Dratini that is now my Dragonite. He recruited me to the G-men."

"Nothing can help me." Lance admitted. "Only Arceus could spare my life now."

Olly turned to Cynthia. "Don't even think about it."

Cynthia looked puzzled, before grinning.

* * *

It was the first time he had used this Pokemon for a while.

"Electabuzz, go."

Max sent out Electabuzz.

"Oh really?" Dusk laughed. "You are about to get beaten. Shedinja, go."

Max felt sick as the Shed Pokemon emerged. He then laughed, as he remembered moves that Electabuzz knew.

"Electabuzz, Flash."

Electabuzz covered itself in light, blinding Shedinja temporarily.

"What are you trying to do?" Dusk snarled, annoyed. "Make me waste my attacks and force a Struggle?"

"No." Max replied. "Electabuzz. Please use Fire Punch."

Electabuzz strode over to the blinded Shedinja and hit it with a powerful punch backed by flames. Shedinja howled, and went down.

"Shedinja is unable to battle. Electabuzz is the winner."

Dusk's smirk was temporarily replaced by a frown, before returning.

"I underestimated you." He admitted. "But, this battle is over with the introduction of my best friend. Dusknoir, burst onto the scene."

Max recalled Electabuzz, before wondering who to use against the Gripper Pokemon.

* * *

As Ash and May waited in the Pokemon Centre for news of Noctowl, while Nightmare looked pretty upset about the whole thing.

"Sorry." He kept saying. "I never wanted to hit Noctowl, I was just trying to intimidate you. I was confused."

Ash kept giving him dirty looks in exchange.

Nurse Joy came out, and gave Nightmare a dirty look.

"Oh you're back." She said. "How great."

"You don't like me, do you?" Nightmare said.

"Your Noctowl will be fine, but has a mild concussion." Joy explained. "I wouldn't advise battling it in the next few days."

"That puts Noctowl out of my battle with Gary then." Ash remarked. "Just tell it to get better."

"I will." Joy smiled.

* * *

"Everyone out!"

Olly threw his six Pokeballs in the air, and his Pokemon appeared.

Toxicroak, Charizard, Gallade, Luxray, Dragonite and Empoleon appeared.

"No Garchomp?" Cynthia asked.

"Exchanged him for Charizard." Olly replied. "I wanted a slight bit of variety."

"That's fair enough." Cynthia remarked, as she looked up and down his Pokemon. "They all look in good health."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Good luck with Tyson." Cynthia said. "It can't be easy to focus on battling while your friend is in trouble."

"I can shut it out." Olly replied, as he recalled his Pokemon.

Cynthia put her arms round him, as he put his Pokeballs away.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Sorry I doubted you."

"No problem." He replied. "Good thing I don't bear a grudge."

"You're too nice for that." She smiled. "It's one of the reasons why I like you."

"Hey, I can be nasty." Olly replied. "I just don't want you to see that side of me."

Cynthia stretched to kiss him. "Maybe I'd like it?"

"I doubt it." Olly replied, as he returned the favour. "I could do this all day, but business before pleasure."

"Sometimes, you can be a real killjoy." Cynthia pouted. "Turns me right off."

Olly looked at his watch. "I have an hour, before I have to get to the stadium."

He then grinned. "Let's see what I can get up to in that time."

Cynthia giggled, as her boyfriend started to turn his full attention to her.

* * *

"I choose you, Wartortle."

Max sent out his last Pokemon, who faced down Dusknoir.

"Turtle soup." Dusk laughed. "Shadow Punch."

"Withdraw." Max ordered.

Dusknoir slammed a fist into Wartortle who managed to hide in its shell to avoid to the attack.

Max flinched, as Wartortle crashed into the wall.

"Aqua Jet."

Wartortle fired a powerful blast of water from the rear of its shell and crashed into Dusknoir, knocking it away.

"Sacre bleu." Dusk snapped, as Dusknoir shook its head. "Shadow Ball."

Dusknoir created a red and black ball of energy, before throwing it at Wartortle who took the full force of the attack.

Wartortle shook under the attack, before falling on its back.

"Zis is going to be a piece of piss." Dusk smirked. "Thunder Punch."

Max could see his chances with Dawn slowly leaving him, as Dusknoir advanced on the stranded Wartortle, electricity crackling from its fists.

"Do something!" Dawn shouted. "You are Wartortle's trainer, give it some freaking orders."

"Right!" Max said. "Wartortle, Hydro Pump."

Wartortle hid in its shell, before blasting several gallons of water from every available hole. Dusknoir was hit with the attack and knocked away.

"Use it to recover your footing."  
Wartortle continued to force out water, before being propelled onto its feet.

"Now, use Bite."

Wartortle jumped on Dusknoir's hand and bit down.

"Don't stand for zat!" Dusk shouted. "Use ze Payback."

With its free hand, Dusknoir hit Wartortle on the back of the shell. Wartortle moaned in pain, as it lost its grip.

"Night Shade."  
Dusknoir launched a powerful beam of black and purple energy at Wartortle, forcing the turtle across the arena.

"Your Wartortle is hugely outclassed." Dusk snickered. "Dusknoir was my very first Pokemon, and zat turtle is no match for ze power of ze Gripper."

Wartortle shouted in anger at Dusk, before starting to glow with light.

"What the..?" Max shouted, as Wartortle started to grow to more than twice its initial size. As the light cleared, Max could see that his Wartortle had evolved into Blastoise.

Max grinned, as Dawn cheered.

"This isn't over." He replied, as Blastoise aimed its cannons at Dusknoir.

"Of course it isn't you fool." Dusk snapped. "Shadow Ball."

"Hydro Pump." Max countered.

Blastoise powered a torrent of water into the lump of red and black energy stopping it.

"Blizzard."

Blastoise fired a howling gale of icy wind into Dusknoir, who barely managed to stand up to the attack.

"I don't want to hurt your Dusknoir." Max shouted.

"Zen your Blastoise will be hurt." Dusk roared. "Use ze Hyper Beam."

Dusknoir fired a powerful beam of orange energy at Blastoise.

Max didn't miss a beat. "Protect."

Blastoise covered itself in a shield of energy, taking the attack.

"Blastoise, use Water Pulse."

Blastoise fired a sphere of water into Dusknoir, confusing its opponent.

Max wondered if Blastoise knew any new attacks after evolving.

His Pokemon responded by charging up an attack and then launching a powerful beam of light.

Dusknoir took the full force of the attack, and was knocked out by the force of the attack.

"Woah." Max exclaimed. "What was that?"

He took his Pokedex out.

 **"This move was Flash Cannon. This attack does damage and can lower the special defense of the target."**

"That's excellent." Max exclaimed. "You are awesome Blastoise."

Blastoise shrugged, before running over to hug its trainer.

Max laughed, as Dusk recalled Dusknoir, and stormed off.

"Hey Dusk." Max called.

His opponent turned, a furious look on his face.

"Good match."

If looks could kill, Max and his Blastoise would be dead at once.

Dawn ran down, having to pass the surly Dusk on the way past.

"We could have been so happy." Dusk remarked.

"I guess we'll never know." Dawn replied, as she walked past him, and over to Max.

"That was so awesome." She squealed. "I've never seen anyone battle like that."

"It was nothing." Max replied, as Blastoise looked slightly indignant. Max noticed this, before patting the Shellfish Pokemon on the stomach. "It was all Blastoise really."

Blastoise looked slightly mollified, before Dawn patted it on the stomach as well.

"You were cool." She said, before turning back to Max. "So why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Max replied, knowing full well what she meant.

"Battle for me." She said.

"Why not." He replied. "It seemed like the thing to do, besides I hate guys like that. They think that the world owes them something, and their own arrogance perpetuates the myth that they can have anything they want. You deserve better than that jerk. He reminded me of my rival, Tony."

"You have a rival." Dawn said, curious. "Is he competing?"

"He got knocked out in the group stage." Max replied. "I haven't seen him since we were on the boat coming over here."

"What did you mean, I deserve better?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you do." Max said. "You're pretty and funny. You always have something interesting to say and you look great with Pokemon."

"You think so." Dawn said.

Fueled by a mixture of victory and courage, Max continued. "Yeah, anyone who got to date you would be a very lucky guy. Wish I was that lucky."

Max recalled Blastoise, before turning to leave. "Keep that in mind."

He was about to leave, when Dawn grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wait." She said, digging her nails into his skin by accident.

"Ow." Max protested. "Watch it."

"I'm sorry." Dawn said. "I just couldn't let you leave."

"Why?" Max asked, hoping that she would say what he wanted to hear.

"Not without me anyway." Dawn replied, as she took his other hand.

Max's heart skipped a beat, as he tried to calculate her meaning.

"You want to go get something to drink?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Dawn smiled. Piplup chirped in agreement.

* * *

Olly's Dragonite landed on the battlefield, as he frantically tried to button his shirt up in time.

"You took your sweet time." Tyson muttered, as he noticed him. "I was just about to be declared winner by default."

Olly recalled Dragonite. "Tough. Are we going to do this or not?"

"Of course." Tyson replied, as he made his way across to his trainer area. Olly went to his own.

He noticed that the field was a water type field, with several platforms dotted around.

"This is going to be interesting." He muttered, as he grabbed a Pokeball.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Okay, I screwed up. Max is still going to be around for at least one more chapter. It wouldn't have felt right to leave them right there and then.**

 **The title of this chapter is named after one of my favourite movies.**

 **The part in Max's battle with Dusk when Dawn yells encouragement from the sidelines as Wartortle is about to take an electric attack is reference to Ash's Trovita Island battle between Squirtle and Starmie, when Starmie was about to use Thunderbolt on Squirtle, and Misty started yelling encouragement. If you've see the episode, you get the idea.**

 **Nightmare screwed up, but hey, looks like he has done a Smash Bros and acquired a baseball bat for a secret weapon.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And also, If you guessed that Dusk was Fantina's son then pat yourself on the back.**

 **Also regarding Dusk's accent, it isn't perfect, but it bends on stereotypical when he's angry.**

 **Next chapter will be Olly versus Tyson. Sure to be a titanic battle.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	45. Chapter 45

45\. Battling A King

Chapter 45. Battling A King.

* * *

 _Summary. Max defeated Dusk, and seemed to have won Dawn's heart. Olly went into his battle with Tyson, hoping for a win._

* * *

"I've been waiting for a challenge." Tyson roared. "Make my day."

"Gladly." Olly replied, with just as much venom in his voice. "I hope you've improved since our last battle."

"Meowth, come on out." Tyson shouted, sending out the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

Olly thought about it for a moment, before throwing his Pokeball into the air.

"Gallade, go."

Olly sent out his Gallade, who flashed his blades around, before bowing in front of Meowth.

The crowd cheered the display.

"Showboater." Tyson muttered. "Meowth, let's start with a Thunderbolt attack."

"Gallade, Magical Leaf."

Gallade twirled, kicking up several leaves which blocked the attack.

"Send them into Meowth with Confusion."

Gallade's eyes started to glow, before he sent the static filled leaves into Meowth.

Meowth cried out in pain, as the crowd cheered in anticipation of a knockout.

"Meowth isn't out yet." Tyson shouted. "Use Fury Swipes."

Meowth extended its claws and ran at Gallade.

"Teleport."

As Meowth was about to run its claws across Gallade, the target vanished.

"Mean Look." Olly said.

Gallade reappeared, and glared at Meowth, stopping the Pokemon from escaping.

"Cheap shot." Tyson remarked, angrily. "I guess I'll have to knock Gallade out."

"Good luck." Olly replied, as Gallade vanished again.

"Meowth, it could appear anywhere so watch out." Tyson said.

"Well, you haven't warned it." Olly remarked. "Mega Punch."

Gallade reappeared behind Meowth and slammed a fist into the back of the Pokemon's head, knocking its hat off.

"Shouldn't have done that!" Tyson snarled, as Meowth started to viciously attack Gallade with a mixture of scratches and bites.

"Submission."

Gallade pushed Meowth away, before jumping on the smaller Pokemon. Gallade started to bang Meowth's head against the edge of the platform, before Meowth managed to force him away.

"Thunderbolt!" Tyson shouted, hoping to rile the crowd.

"Teleport."

Gallade vanished, as the electricity hit the platform where he had been standing seconds earlier.

"Close Combat."

Gallade reappeared behind Meowth, and started landing several punches and kicks into the smaller Pokemon. Meowth tried to stand up to the attacks, but succumbed to the barrage.

The referee raised his flag.

"Meowth is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner."

Tyson looked angry as he recalled Meowth.

"Thanks. You did your best."

He then looked at Olly with pure hatred.

"Nobody does that to my Meowth." He shouted.

"Somebody did." Olly replied. "I thought Meowth would be tougher than that."

Tyson took another Pokeball out. He was shaking with anger.

"Sceptile, go."

Tyson's Sceptile appeared on a platform across from Gallade.

* * *

"Swellow, I choose you." Ash shouted, throwing the Pokeball.

His Swellow burst from the ball.

"Hey, you brought Swellow back." May remarked.  
"Yes." Ash said. "After Nightmare did a number on Noctowl, I needed to make a switch."

"Why Swellow?" May asked. "Why not Pidgeot or Staraptor."

Ash looked at Swellow, before replying.

"May, you travelled with me through Hoenn. You saw the power and determination of Swellow, and that is what I need to defeat Gary."

"So what do you have?"

"Pikachu, Swellow, Bayleef, Charizard, Nightmare and Gible."

"You aren't seriously thinking about using Gible are you?" May remarked, looking shocked.

"No." Ash replied. "Can you take Gible while I select something else?"  
"Who are you going to use?"

"Not sure." Ash said, thinking about it. "Maybe Muk or Snorlax."

* * *

"Sceptile, Quick Attack."

Sceptile charged across the surface of the water, shocking everyone, and crashed into the weakened Gallade.

Gallade looked hurt, but was still able to continue.

"Gallade, let's use.." Olly said, before smirking. "Aerial Ace."

The crowd who had started cheering Sceptile were shocked into silence.

Gallade pointed his two elbow blades at Sceptile, before forcing himself at the Forest Pokemon.

Sceptile roared in pain as the super effective attack caused a huge amount of damage.

"That was cheap!" Tyson shouted, obviously unhappy at losing. "Leaf Blade."

Sceptile threw itself at Gallade, and slammed one of its wrist blades into him.

Gallade tried to shake the attack off, but was overcome. The Close Combat had made him weaker, and as a result, the Leaf Blade was enough to knock him out.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner."

Olly recalled Gallade. "Thank you my friend. You were immense."

He put the Pokeball away, before grabbing another. Olly knew that he could raze Tyson's entire team with Dragonite and Empoleon, but where would be the fun in that?

"Charizard, go."

Olly sent out his Charizard.

Tyson looked even unhappier about this, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I wondered when you would resort to a fire type." He said, as he held up a Pokeball. "Sceptile, retu..."

"Fire Spin." Olly yelled, cutting him off.

Charizard sent a huge vortex of flames from its mouth crashing into Sceptile, trapping it. The beam of red light from Tyson's Pokeball deflected off the fire.

"Burned." Olly quipped, as Tyson looked even angrier.

"Once the fire stops, your Charizard is going down." Tyson said, angrily.

"Fire Blast." Olly replied, as his Charizard lazily flew over to Sceptile, and engulfed it in a huge fireball. Smoke was thrown up, obscuring the view of Sceptile.

The crowd held their breath in suspense to see what would happen to Sceptile.

Charizard sat down, and scratched its ear, as trainer and Pokemon waited for the smoke to clear.

As it did, Sceptile was still standing, somehow. It was covered in burns, but had fire in its eyes.

Olly raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing.

"Sceptile, return." Tyson shouted, recalling the Forest Pokemon.

"What ya gonna do, hotshot?" Olly grinned.

"Wailord, battle time."

Tyson sent out a huge blue Pokemon that sent most of the water crashing out of the pool. And the platforms. And some tiles.

"Impressive." Olly remarked, as Charizard flew into the sky to avoid getting crushed. "How do you even begin to attack something like that, I wonder?"

He then smiled. "I know. Hyper Beam."

Charizard opened its mouth, and fired a powerful blast of orange light at Wailord.

The huge Pokemon was hurt by the attack, but was still able to continue.

"Now, you are in trouble." Tyson grinned, as Charizard landed on Wailords back to recharge. "Water Spout."

Wailord looked to be trying to force something out. It shuddered for a few seconds, before covering the standed Charizard in water.

Charizard roared in pain, but managed to stay on its feet.

Tyson looked surprised, but regained his composure.

"Hydro Pump."

"Evade it." Olly said.

Wailord fired a powerful blast of water at Charizard, who managed to fly out of the way.

Olly quickly recalled Charizard.

"Go, Toxicroak."

Toxicroak appeared on the back of Wailord. The crowd started throwing abuse at her, due to Toxicroak being seen as an unpopular Pokemon.  
"Shove it down their throats." Olly said, as Toxicroak took a battle stance. "Brick Break."

Toxicroak charged across the back of Wailord and slammed her arm into its head.

Wailord moaned, before Tyson reacted.

"Wreck the ugly little creature with a Hydro Pump."

Olly laughed, knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

"No way." Jim heard someone say, as he was enjoying a drink.

He turned and saw someone familiar leaning against the bar.

"Vito Winstrate." He remarked. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise." Vito replied, with a twinkle in his eyes. "How have you been, Jimmy?"

"Not bad, not great. But can't complain." Jim said. "What about you? Still trying to become number one in Hoenn?"

"I keep on trying, but success isn't easy." Vito grinned.

"True." Jim replied. "The way your family tell it, you are the best trainer in all the land."

"They exaggerate a bit." Vito admitted. "Hey, while you are here, I gotta ask. How is your gorgeous sister. Is she looking for someone with some Italian charm and strong Pokemon?"

"I really don't think so." Jim laughed. "And if you try to hurt her, I'll break every bone in your body."

"Big words James." Vito laughed, as he tried to shake the threat off. "I'm just jesting with you. I know she's taken."

Jim laughed for a second, before shooting Vito a look that told him he was deadly serious.

* * *

Toxicroak slammed a fist backed by poison into Wailord's blowhole.

Wailord moaned in pain, before rolling over.

Toxicroak managed to jump off before she was crushed.

"Wailord is unable to battle. Toxicroak is the winner."

"As King has lost three Pokemon, we will now go to a break. Good thing really, as the pool needs to be fixed. Trainers, go to your rooms until you get told to come back up."

Olly recalled Toxicroak, before walking past Tyson.

* * *

"I don't get it." Vito remarked. "When did you realise that Cynthia was your sister?"

"I didn't for a while." Jim replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

 _Jim was travelling through the Eterna Forest in the Sinnoh region, when he heard someone crying. It was a female voice, and the sound made him realise how much sadness she was letting out._

 _He looked around, and saw her. She looked familiar, but as she had her head buried in her hands, he couldn't recognise her._

 _"Hello." He called. "Are you okay?"_

 _She was kneeling in front of a mossy green rock, but at the sound of his voice, she turned and gazed at the person who was now in her presence._

 _"Cynthia?" Jim said, surprised._

 _"Hello." She replied. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm just a guy passing through." Jim said, lazily. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing." Cynthia replied, but he could tell that she was lying._

 _"Keeping your problems to yourself isn't going to help." He remarked. "Does it have anything to do with your defeat?"_

 _All her pain was gone in an instant, as she glared at him with anger._

 _"What, I just saw it in a newspaper." Jim backed up, hoping that she didn't attack him._

 _As quickly as she had burst into life, Cynthia quickly became deflated again._

 _"Could be." She replied. "I can't believe how easily I was beaten."_

 _Cynthia sat down on the green rock, clearly still upset._

 _Jim felt a connection to her. It wasn't love, but he felt protective towards her. A feeling he couldn't explain._

"So that was the first time that you met her?" Vito asked.

"It was the first time that I remember." Jim admitted.

* * *

Cynthia eventually arrived at the stadium, and seeing that there were no trainers on the field, made her way down to the changing room.

Olly was sat on a bench, looking at his Pokeballs.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Great." He replied. "Five Pokemon left, even if one is badly injured."

"Congratulations." She said.

There was something about her, and Olly wondered what it was.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just feel bad for Lance." She remarked. "Poor guy is about to die because he stood up for what he believed in."

"That's the chance you take when you join the G-men." Olly said.

"Aren't you worried about something similar happening to you?" Cynthia asked.

"No." Olly replied, as the bell signalling the trainers to come back onto the field rang. "I have too much to live for."

Olly started to leave the room.

"Cynthia." He said. "Never doubt how much I love you. As long as I have you, as long as you're safe, nothing can hurt me."

Olly pocketed his Pokeballs, and left her alone.

* * *

"This was a great idea." Dawn smiled, as she took a bite out of her sundae.

Max's heart melted almost as quick as the ice cream was in the strong heat.

"What are you going to do after the tournament?" Dawn asked.

"There isn't anything keeping me here." Max replied. "I could leave now if I wanted to."

"What is there left to do?"

"Well, I was thinking of trying to conquer the Battle Frontier." Max said. "Go around Kanto."

Dawn slipped her free arm through his.

"I'd love to come with you." She said. "It's been a while since I did the Kanto contest circuit."

"You know what." Max replied, his confidence raised from the feel of her warm skin on his skin. "Let's go right now."

He grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her towards the port.

* * *

The pool had been repaired slightly, refilled with water and the platforms had been put back in.  
"I guess we're about to resume the match."

Olly took a look at the pool, and decided to go with a good matchup.

"Empoleon, go."

He sent out his mighty Empoleon.

"Battle this." Tyson laughed, as he threw a Pokeball into the air. "Ampharos, battle time."

Tyson sent out Ampharos.

Most trainers might have been fazed by the use of a Pokemon with a type advantage against their own.

Olly just yawned. "You are putting too much faith in types."

"We'll see." Tyson smiled. "Thunder."

Ampharos charged up electricity, before launching the powerful attack at Empoleon.

"Metal Claw. Deflect it."

Empoleon's wings started to glow with white light, as he blocked the attack.

"Shocking really." Olly remarked, hoping to provoke Tyson into doing something stupid.

It worked.

"Thunder Punch." Tyson snarled.

"Grass Knot."

As Ampharos charged at Empoleon, it was tripped by a small root of grass that emerged from the platform.

"Hydro Pump."

Empoleon blasted Ampharos with a powerful torrent of water, causing it even more pain.

"Finish with Ice Beam."

Empoleon fired a cold beam of blue light at the grounded Ampharos and froze it.

"Ampharos is unable to battle. Empoleon is the winner."

Tyson looked angry, before sending out his next Pokemon.

"Metagross, battle time."

Tyson sent out Metagross.

"Hammer Arm."

"Aqua Jet."

* * *

"Are you competing?" Jim asked.

"Of course." Vito replied. "I face this strange kid named Dusk in a few days. He uses ghosts, so I should be able to overcome that."

"Ghosts are tricky." Jim pointed. "I wouldn't be so confident."

"Hey, it's me." Vito laughed. "I'm not going to lose."

* * *

Metagross and Empoleon crashed into each other. Or to be more accurate, Empoleon crashed into Metagross, evading the Hammer Arm.

Tyson was worried. He had defeated several powerful trainers over the years, but none of them were even close to this level.

As he saw the scratches on Metagross from the Aqua jet, he felt that it was a case of when, rather than if, he was going to lose. Especially as his only unused Pokemon was weak against water.

Tyson sighed, as Empoleon blasted Metagross with water.

Metagross was a powerful Pokemon, with a great defence. But even something with as good a defence as Metagross wasn't immune to powerful torrents of water pounding its weak spots.

"Metagross, Light Screen."

Metagross managed to put a shield up, stopping some of the damage.

"You can only keep it out for so long." Olly said.

* * *

Faith had been in to see Lance, when she realised something, after he had told her of the events that had recently happened.

"Lance." She said.

"Yes." He replied.

"How did Coppinger know you were in hospital?"

Lance's eyes widened, as he realised her point.

"Good point." He said. "Only a few people knew about it. Me, Olly, my Doctor.."

"Who is he?"

"The guy, Thompson." Lance replied. "You think he's feeding Claudia information?"

"I have my theories." Faith said, as she took a Pokeball out. "And I intend to prove or disprove it."

Faith left Lance's room, and headed for Thompson's office.

* * *

"You might want to consider how tired your Metagross is becoming." Olly remarked.

Metagross was exhausted from the repeated assaults, but it managed to stay on its powerful legs.

"Metagross isn't considered a psuedo legendary for nothing." Tyson said, cockily.

Olly smirked, as he recalled Empoleon.

"Go, Dragonite."

Dragonite appeared on the stage.

"Dragonite, use Overheat."

Dragonite blasted Metagross with a white hot beam of fire.

The attack was too much for Metagross, who crashed the small distance to the ground and couldn't move.

"Metagross unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner."

Tyson felt drained as he recalled Metagross. Was this guy even human? His Pokemon were incredibly strong. Still, he had a chance against Dragonite with his last Pokemon.

"Mamoswine, battle time."

Tyson sent out his Mamoswine.

Dragonite looked unimpressed.

"After you." Olly said.

As sick as Tyson felt, he still felt a burning sense of anger at the way he had been beaten. And he knew he was. If the bastard was cocky enough to let him have the first hit with a type advantage, then he was either incredibly stupid, or had a secret weapon.

"Blizzard." Tyson ordered.

As the howling gale of ice and wind headed at Dragonite, neither the trainer or Pokemon looked overly bothered.

"Iron Tail."

Dragonite spun, its tail glowing with white light, and held the metallic tail into the ice.

The crowd gasped with shock, as the ice stood on the surface of Dragonite's tail.

"Slam." Olly said, coldly.

Dragonite jumped into the air and brought the frozen tail down on Mamoswine's skull.

Mamoswine roared in pain, before crashing to the ground.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner and the match goes to Olly Lowe of Twinleaf Town."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Holy crap. That marks the end of Tyson's tournament.**

 **That proves that they don't let anyone into the Pokemon G-men.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It is appreciated.**

 **Ash's battle with Gary will be either the next chapter, or the chapter after that.**

 **This is going to be the final appearance of Max and Dawn in this fic. I think I gave them a good sendoff. Maybe sometime in the future, I might write a spinoff telling what they get upto in the Battle Frontier.**

 **As one door closes, Vito Winstrate walks in another. Just what the story needed, another powerful trainer to make things complicated.**

 **Has Faith found a lead on the Coppingers?**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	46. Chapter 46

46\. Corrupt

Chapter 46. Corrupt.

* * *

 _Summary. Olly overcame Tyson with relative ease. Faith realised something._

* * *

Doctor Thompson was just about to leave his office, when he was approached by her.

"Good evening." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Doctor Thompson." Faith said. "Can I have a moment of your time?"

"I'm just about to clock off." Thompson replied. "Can it wait?"

"Not really." Faith said. "I just wanted to ask about Lance."

Thompson looked slightly nervy, as he fiddled with his tie. "Shame, a terrible shame to be sure."

"Is there any chance of him recovering?"

Thompson looked even more upset. "Unfortunately, no. His lungs have been damaged badly."

"How many people know that?" Faith asked.

Thompson looked shocked at what she was implying.

"Do you know how long I trained to become a Doctor?" He snapped. "And as a result, how seriously I take it."

Thompson stormed off, leaving Faith stood alone outside his office.

Faith watched him go before smiling. In his rage, he had forgot to lock the door to his office. She pushed it open, before slipping inside.

* * *

"How do you feel after your victory?"

The microphone was thrust in his face as he left the stadium.

Olly gave the woman a dirty look, before starting to speak.

"Yeah, I was worried that I might lose, but my Pokemon came through and now I have to worry about the next round."

"What can you tell us about your relationship with Cynthia Jacobs?"

"Well, we've known each other for a long time. We were friends for slightly less time, and then we just realised something."

"What was that?"

Olly blanked her, before calling out Dragonite and escaping to the sky.

* * *

May took Gible from Ash, as he called out his sixth and final Pokemon.

"Float!" Floatzel shouted, as it appeared on the ground.

"Pika." Pikachu said in greeting.

"Zel!" Floatzel replied.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked. "We battle tomorrow, and I need your help to beat Gary. Are you in?"

Floatzel smiled before nodding.

"Awesome."

* * *

Faith hadn't found anything incriminating in Thompson's office.

 _If I was hiding something incriminating, where would I put it?_

She had gone through the drawers, and in some of the cupboards, but if Thompson was affiliated with the Coppingers, he was doing a good job of hiding it.

Faith sighed and flopped into Thompson's chair. This was depressing. Maybe she was wrong about Thompson. She had found a bottle of crushed Rawst berries, which she had pocketed.

 _But that still leaves several questions. Like why was he lying when I asked him if he'd told anyone about Lance. And if he isn't corrupt, then how did Claudia know Lance was in a bad condition._

Faith stretched her legs out under the large wooden desk. As she withdrew them, her foot hit something.

Almost on cue, a panel on the wall behind her, started to move.

She spun in the chair and saw a small safe on the wall.

 _I could probably get one of my Pokemon to break in, but if there is nothing there I could get in serious trouble. But, why would he have a safe here, when there is a perfectly good safety deposit system downstairs. And he can't have drugs in there, because there is probably a freezer somewhere._

She was still thinking, but was interrupted when she heard footsteps in the corridor.

Faith also heard Thompson's cough, before freezing.

* * *

Cynthia saw the Dragonite swoop through the air, and knew that he was on board.

She had gone back to the hotel after seeing him in the changing room. It would be more trouble than it was worth to try and find a seat in the packed stadium. She had watched it on the TV in the hotel bar while sipping a martini.

After his incredible display of cockiness had won the match, Cynthia had gone to stand in the garden hoping to try and regain some semblence of order in her life. Since she had lost to Paul, she felt like something was missing from her life.

Meditation had served her well in the past, but there was something about this area that made her feel secure.

Well aware of the people watching her with bemusement, Cynthia took her long black coat off and laid it on the slightly wet grass. She sat on it and crossed her legs underneath her.

 _Breath in. And out. Breath in. And out._

She might have been there for either minutes or hours, when she felt something heavy land next to her.

Cynthia continued to focus, before opening one of her eyes.

The Dragonite that was starting to look so familiar looked her in the eye, before licking her face.

Cynthia wasn't expecting the long wet organ across the side of her face, and that was enough to break her concentration.

"He likes you." Olly remarked. "Can't say I blame him either. You look so peaceful."

Cynthia sighed, before standing up.

"Well done." She said. "I saw your match."

"Thanks." Olly replied. "You doing a little meditation?"

"Yeah." Cynthia said. "Helps me to relax."

"I could help you with that later." Olly grinned, as he flexed his hands. "World famous massage. Of course, I mainly use it for Pokemon. So if I start to fondle your ears halfway though, don't take it the wrong way."

Cynthia couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, I'm going to get my Pokemon healed, and then go see how Lance is." Olly said. "I'll see you later."

"I'll go see Lance." Cynthia replied. "I'll meet you there."

Olly kissed her before heading over to the Pokemon centre.

* * *

Faith dived into one of the cupboards, hoping to avoid Thompson. She partly succeeded, as Thompson walked in. She realised that she had left the room in a mess. The drawers were still open and the safe was still visible.

She would have kicked herself if she was trying not to move.

Thompson searched through his office to see if anything was missing. He had a look of thunder on his face and Faith was slightly worried about what would happen if he looking in the cupboard.

Eventually, Thompson shook his head, before going back out.

Faith waited for a few minutes, before tearing out of the room.

* * *

Dragonite moaned in ecstasy as Olly ran the sponge over his tail.

"That feel better?" He asked. "Sorry about asking you to take that ice attack on the tail, but it seemed like a good way to survive."

A couple of female trainers walked past, before turning around and coming over.

"Hi." One of them said brightly.

"Hello." Olly replied, as he continued to rub the warm water over Dragonite's scales.

"I saw your battle." She said, happily. "That was one of the most complete performances that I have ever witnessed."  
"Thanks." Olly replied, as Dragonite started to shake his tail around, splashing them with water.

"Can I get an autograph?"

* * *

She continued to run until she found herself at Elias' room.

Faith felt the bottle of Rawst juice in her pocket and decided that it might help him with the burns.

She quickly went in, hoping that she hadn't been seen running out of Thompson's office.

"Hey." Elias said, happy to see her. "What's up?"

"I fetched you this." Faith replied, still feeling a bit sad at how Elias had suffered. Most of the colour had returned to his face, and although the burns on his body still marked his body, the flesh around them was starting to heal.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, referring to the burns.

"Better." Elias said, as he held out his hand for the bottle. She gave it him.

"Glad to hear it."

Elias took a drink from the bottle, and licked his lips.

"At least I can look back on that burn in twenty years and claim it's a cool tattoo."

Faith made a face. "Don't do that." She laughed. "My Dad is covered in tattoos and it's put me off a little bit."

"For you, it'd be a burn. For everyone else, it'd be a tattoo."

Faith heard the door open and turned to see Lucian walking through.

"Hello, Mr Mao." She said.

"Please, call me Lucian." He smiled. "Everyone else does. My students do tend to call me other names, but nothing polite."

"Your students."

"As penance for my past misdemeanours, I teach English literature at Veilstone College." Lucian explained. "I consider it a bit of a privilege. Of course, I get the occasional student who wants to battle, but I don't have a friendship with my Pokemon for nothing."

Lucian laughed again.

"You must be wondering why I can laugh about my past." He remarked.

"Not really." Faith lied.

"Elias is my son." Lucian said. "I'm his father. While we may have had some problems in the past, I love my son and I'm sure he feels the same way. We will keep on battling to overcome our problems and eventually, maybe we will see eye to eye. Family is important. I always told my children to remember that. Nothing can seperate us and our love connects us."

"I didn't know you were a poet." Faith remarked, forcing a smile from Lucian.

"Not normally, but sometimes needs must."

"Don't get him started on literature." Elias warned.

Lucian laughed again. "I have other interests besides my duties at Sinnoh Castle. Literature is just one of them."

"Have you heard much about the Verger region?" Faith asked.  
"I've met the Elite Four." Lucian replied. "Nancy, Steven, Isaac and Winona."

"Is that the same Winona who was a gym leader in Hoenn?"

"I believe so." Lucian said. "Are you planning on competing in the Verger region?"

"I might be." Faith lied again, knowing full well that she was.

"Count me out." Elias said. "I'm not going to be able to go on a journey for a while."

"Because of your injuries?"

Elias nodded.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

Elias shook his head. "I'll still be here when you get back."

Lucian smiled. "You have a great girl there, Elias. Don't do anything stupid that would cause you to break up."

Elias laughed, cynically. "Why would I do that?"

Before Lucian could answer, the door opened, and Olly poked his head around the door.

"Can I have a quick word Faith." He said. "I think I found something on Thompson."

Faith followed him out.

* * *

Cynthia found her way into Lance's room and was soon in the company of the Dragon Master.

"What's up?" Lance asked, before coughing heavily.

Cynthia tried not to think of the damage that was being exacted on his lungs, before looking him in the eyes.

"I was wondering what it was like being in the Pokemon G-men." Cynthia said. "And what the average lifespan of a member is."

Lance smiled weakly. "You are worried about Olly."

"A little bit." Cynthia admitted.

"If that is the problem, then don't worry." Lance said. "Most agents manage to live a long healthy life. Of course, there is the occasional accident, but they are exceptions rather than the rules."

"Was it worth it?" Cynthia asked. "You know, dying and everything?"

Lance laughed. "I wouldn't have had it with any other way. Sure I have a reduced lifespan, but I did good. I played a part in stopping three evil teams, in Rocket, Magma and Aqua. I'd have loved to make it four with the Coppingers, but some things aren't meant to be."

Lucian chose that moment to walk in.

"Lucian?" Cynthia said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying my respects to Lance." Lucian replied. "A powerful trainer deserves respect."

"Thanks." Lance said. "I believe you are part of the Sinnoh Elite Four."

"I am." Lucian replied. "I have heard of you, even though you come from a far away land. Your reputation precedes you."

"Nice to know." Lance laughed, as Olly walked in.

"Ahh." Lucian said. "Is Faith back with Elias?"

"Excuse me." Olly replied. "I just got here."

"You just came to talk to Faith." Lucian said, angrily. "Don't deny it."

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Olly replied, angrily.

Cynthia looked thoughtful fore a moment, before speaking.

"Why are you wet?"

"Got soaked by Dragonite." Olly replied. "But back to the problem."

He flipped out his phone, and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Lance asked.

"Faith."

"Wait a second." Cynthia yelled. "Why do you have her number?"

* * *

Faith heard her phone ring, and was about to answer it.

She was trying to see the caller id, and failed to notice that 'Olly' had stopped.

Faith hit the button, before feeling the fist smash into her mouth. Before she could defend herself, something swept her legs out from underneath her and she landed on the floor. Her phone fell out of her hand and rolled away.

'Olly' looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Faith demanded, feeling the pain in her mouth. "Did the Coppingers get to you?"

'Olly' laughed, before shrinking. Faith watched in shock, as he shrank to about two feet tall and turned into a pink ball of skin.

"Ditto." She said, before feeling a hand grab her on the back of the neck. She was roughly forced to her feet, feeling the pain where the strong hand had clutched her.

She tried to spin and attack her assailant, but whoever it was punched her in the ribs and she went down in agony.

"Foolish child." Thompson snarled, as he kicked her in the stomach.

She gasped for air, hoping and praying that nothing was broken.

"What do you know about the Coppingers?" Thompson shouted, as he dragged her into his office. "You better tell me, or I will hurt you in ways that you can't even imagine."

"Bite me." Faith gasped.

Thompson smirked, as he took a Pokeball out and released a Houndour.

"A Houndour." He said. "The symbol of the Coppingers. Grunts are accepted once their Houndour evolves into a Houndoom. Surely once I kill you, my Houndour will evolve and I can ascend."

"You're crazy." Faith spat. "What could a bunch of criminals offer you anyway?"

Thompson walked over to the safe on the wall, confident that Faith wasn't going anywhere. His Houndour and Ditto were watching over her. He started to open the safe.

"One mans criminal is another mans freedom fighter." He said, as he reached into the safe. "The Coppingers helped to put me through medical school, and get me where I am now. I owe them everything."

Thompson took a scalpel out of the safe, and started to sharpen it.

"I don't expect you to understand." He said, angrily. "I'm going to make you understand what pain is."

* * *

"She should have picked up." Olly said. "I heard something crash on the other end of the line."

"Sounds like she's in trouble." Lance remarked. "You did give her advice on basic training after you recruited her didn't you?"

Olly swore angrily. "I knew there was something I forgot."

"We should search the hospital." Cynthia said. "She can't have been removed from the building by now."

"It'd take too long to search them all." Lance remarked. "By then, we might be too late."

"I have an idea." Cynthia said, turning to Lucian. "You still train Psychic Pokemon right?"

"Yes." Lucian replied, puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Just send something out." Cynthia replied.

Lucian reached into his coat and sent out Alakazam.

"Can you try and get Alakazam to sense where they are?" Cynthia said.

"That's a good idea." Lance remarked, as Lucian explained to Alakazam what he needed.

The Psi Pokemon nodded, and started to float out of the room. Olly, Cynthia and Lucian followed it, leaving Lance alone.

They followed Alakazam through the corridors, until they arrived at a solid wooden door. Olly tried to open it, but found it locked.

"Not going to give." He remarked, as he took a Pokeball out.

"Allow me." Lucian said. "Alakazam, use Psychic to rip the door from its hinges."

Alakazam did so, throwing the door to one side.

"Thanks Alakazam." Lucian said, as two orderlies ran up.

"Hey, you can't do that!" One of them shouted, as the two of them sent out a pair of Machoke.

"I do not believe they will listen to reason." Lucian remarked. "Which is why I regret this. Alakazam, Disable them."

As Alakazam stopped the Machoke, Olly and Cynthia ran into the room.

"No." Cynthia whispered.

* * *

Faith Montgomery lay on the ground, a red liquid seeping from a gash in her shirt.

Olly ran over, and started to check for a pulse.

Without warning, Faith opened her eyes.

"Got ya!"

"Stupid bitch!" Cynthia shouted at her in anger. "That wasn't funny."

Lucian walked in, followed by his Alakazam.

"They have been incapacitated." He remarked.

Olly was watching Alakazam, when he suddenly stiffened.

"Toxicroak, go." He shouted.

Olly's Toxicroak burst from the Pokeball.

"Poison Jab." Olly shouted, pointing at Faith.

Toxicroak charged at Faith.

"What the hell?!" Cynthia and Lucian shouted.

"Alakazam, stop Toxicroak." Lucian ordered.

Too late to do anything, Toxicroak slammed a poison backed fist into Faith. She screamed in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

"What did you do?" Lucian snarled.

"Wait." Olly replied.

'Faith' started to shrink into herself, turning pink. As she collapsed to the ground, her true form was revealed.

"A Ditto?" Cynthia remarked.

"But how did you know?" Lucian asked.

As he finished speaking, something crashed through another door in the room and bared its fangs.

* * *

Lance was waiting for the trio to come back, when two men dressed as orderlies walked in.

"Lance Stevens?" One of them said.

"Yes." Lance replied.

The other one walked over and stuck a needle in his arm.

"What are you doing?" Lance demanded, before sinking into unconsciousness.

"Let's get him out of here."

* * *

Toxicroak charged into the onrushing Houndour and slammed a fist into her opponent.

"Thanks." Olly said, as Thompson charged out of the other room waving a scalpel.

He saw Olly, and charged at him.

"Garchomp, Battle Dance." Cynthia shouted, sending out Garchomp.

Garchomp burst from her Pokeball and crashed into Thompson, knocking him into his desk.

"Thanks." Olly replied, as Toxicroak hopped over and kicked Thompson's body.

"What's through there?" Lucian asked, as he walked over.

"Who knows?" Cynthia replied, as she opened what was left of the door. She then gasped.

Olly and Lucian were over there in an instant.

"I hope that's another Ditto." Lucian remarked.

Faith was in the same position as her clone had been, but the red liquid running from a wound in her stomach looked fresh.

"Oh no." Olly whispered.

The trio managed to cram into the small room, which looked to be a storeroom.

"She's still breathing." Lucian said.

"She's doing more than that." Olly laughed. "I can smell the Rawst berry juice."

Faith slowly opened her eyes.

"You finally showed up." She remarked. "You aren't a Ditto are you?"

"No." Olly replied, as he helped her up.

* * *

As they passed through Thompson's office, Cynthia looked at the unconscious Thompson.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Toxicroak, guard him." Olly ordered. "Let's go back and tell Lance we're fine and then I'll interrogate him."

"He can die for all I care." Faith said, as she walked past.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Lucian asked.

"Only my pride." Faith replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Olly said. "Something I need to give you when I see you next."

"Olly." Lucian asked. "How did you know the original Faith was a Ditto?"

"I saw the way your Alakazam reacted." He replied. "He knew something wasn't right."

* * *

As the four arrived back at Lance's room seeing that the blinds were down.

"That's odd." Lucian remarked.

Olly opened the door, to find the room completely empty.

"Where did he go?" He wondered.

Cynthia hailed a nearby nurse.

"Where did Mr. Stevens go?" She asked.

"He's gone." The nurse replied, surprised.

Olly suddenly went white.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"We've been had. The whole thing with you and Thompson was a diversion."

Olly punched the door in anger.

"What now?" Lucian asked.

"Check on Elias. Check he hasn't been abducted as well." Olly said to Lucian. "Cynthia, you and Garchomp get down to the garage and see if you can get a bead on where they went."

Lucian and Cynthia vanished.

"What do you want me to do?" Faith asked, seeing the anger on Olly's face.

"I guess it's time for you to meet the team." Olly said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Dum dum dum. That sets the next chapter up nicely.**

 **So the rest of the G-men will be introduced in the next chapter. If you want to see any particular trainer in there, send a name on a review. Any Gym leader, Frontier Brain, Elite Four or champion could be in there. Except for Brock or Misty for obvious reasons.**

 **The next chapter will be Ash vs Gary as well.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

 **In the previous chapter, I forgot about Floatzel who was in Ash's team, in a previous chapter, for his battle. I admit it, I got it wrong.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	47. Chapter 47

47\. Believe In Me Part One

Chapter 47. Believe In Me. Part One.

* * *

 _Summary. Lance was seemingly kidnapped from his hospital bed. Olly decided that it was time for Faith to meet the rest of the G-men._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Faith asked, as she followed Olly out of the hospital.

"Old warehouse about a mile away. Established as a temporary base of operations while this tournament is on."

"Who else is in the G-men?"

"You are about to find out."

* * *

Lucian dashed through the corridors, until he found his sons room. Bracing himself, he pushed the door open. He was unsure what he would find as he gazed into the room. As it happened, he was relieved to find his son reading a magazine.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lucian replied. "I was just checking you were okay."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Elias asked.

"Someone was kidnapped." Lucian replied. "I was checking you were still here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Elias said.

"Good." Lucian remarked. "I don't want to lose you again."

* * *

Ash couldn't sleep.

It might have been the nerves, or it might have been May snoring, but he couldn't close his eyes and get the sleep he was craving. He was about to enter the battle of his life in the morning, against a trainer who had the motivation to beat him.

"Can I really do it?" He whispered to himself, as Pikachu's ears twitched.

Ash was trying to get to sleep, when Nightmare floated over.

"Aren't you asleep yet?" He demanded. "Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, before realising something. "Nightmare, what do you eat?"

"Dreams." Nightmare replied, casually. "That's why I'm waiting for you to get to sleep."

Nightmare reached into himself and pulled a watch out. "I've been waiting for about four hours."

"Where did you get that watch?" Ash asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Found it on some sleeping guys wrist." Nightmare replied. "I keep it in my body now, along with my bat and my diary."

"You keep a diary?" Ash asked, surprised.

"What, I can't have a diary?"

"Nightmare." Ash said, stopping the conversation. "As much as the conversation is good, can you do something that would benefit both of us and use Hypnosis to get me to sleep?"

Nightmare smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."

Waves of black energy emerged from Nightmare's hands and before he could realise it, Ash was asleep.

Nightmare laughed, before settling into a chair. He took a magazine out and started to read it.

"Ah, Misdreavous from Ecruteak City. You look mighty fine."

* * *

Olly knocked on the door, and waited for a moment.

Eventually, someone opened it.

"What's the password?" A trainer with white blond hair and a blue jacket demanded.

"Is that Volkner?" Faith asked.

"Let me in you moron, we have a problem." Olly snapped. "The Coppingers are moving."

Volkner opened the door. "That was the correct password."

Olly walked inside, closely followed by Faith.

"Hello, Miss Montgomery." Volkner said. "Welcome to the temporary headquarters of the Pokemon G-men."

Faith followed Olly and Volkner up some stairs to a large room that had been outfitted with several pieces of equipment that she couldn't even begin to guess at what they were used for.

"This is cool." Faith remarked, as she cast an eye over the trainers stood in the room.

There had to be at least twenty five of them, and Faith could name most of them.

She could see Sabrine, Lt. Surge, Bruno, Morty, Clair and Koga on one side of the room. They seemed to be representing the Kanto and Johto leagues.

On the other side, there was Brawly, Norman and Phoebe, who she recognised from her own region of Hoenn, while she could see Bertha and Flint from Sinnoh. There were also three Frontier Brains in Noland, Lucy and Brandon, as well as some trainers she didn't recognise.

"I believe you know most of the trainers here." Volkner remarked. "Make yourself at home, and we will try to get the meeting under way as soon as possible. Feel free to introduce yourself to anyone who might not know or remember you."

"Are you in charge here?" Faith asked.

Volkner laughed. "Not of the whole G-men. These are some of the agents on site."

Faith walked over to the animated group of agents, who were paying no attention to her.

Olly stopped to talk to Volkner. He said a few words, before vanishing back down the stairs.

* * *

Cynthia and Garchomp made their way to the ambulance bay. There was a bored looking security guard stood down there, twirling a night stick.

"This area is off limits." He droned. "Leave now, or I'll be forced to throw you out."

Garchomp gave Cynthia a strange look.

"Did an ambulance leave here recently?" She asked.

"I can't give that information out." He said, with a sense of self importance that Cynthia found really irritating.

"It is important." She said, trying not to sound pleading, but at the same time, trying to sound like she wouldn't leave until he told her what she wanted to know.

He smiled, not a pleasant view, and moved towards her. "I told you to leave. This is your last warning."

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what I want to know." Cynthia replied angrily.

Garchomp roared angrily.

"You think you can intimidate me into telling you what you want to know?"

* * *

Gary awoke feeling psyched. Today was the day that he sent out his message to the rest of the world that he was still a talented trainer. With the help of Mesprit, he had something that Ash couldn't hope to combat. Not even with that arrogant Gengar.

Misty chose to wake up at that moment. As she hugged the covers close to her chest, she saw the grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Contemplating my victory." Gary replied.

"Do you really think you can win against Ash?" She asked, running her fingers through her orange hair.

"I know I can." Gary said, confidently. "I have a secret weapon."

"What?"

Gary took the Pokeball from around his neck, and sent out Mesprit.

"Wow." Misty remarked. "You are going to win."

"It doesn't bother you that its against one of your friends?"

Misty gave him a puzzled look. "Why would it?"

* * *

Ash awoke to see Nightmare putting his Pokemon through their paces. With a whip.

"Nightmare!" Ash shouted. "Put the whip down!"

The sudden shout awoke May. Ash couldn't imagine how it looked. Nightmare was holding a large whip, while occasionally cracking it near Floatzel, Bayleef, Swellow, Gible and Charizard.

Nightmare put the whip inside him, where he seemed to be keeping his items.

"Where did you get the whip?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"Mail order." Nightmare replied. "I borrowed your credit card."

"You did what?!" Ash shouted. "Why do you need a whip?"

"Same reason I need a bat." Nightmare laughed. "I might need them in the future."

Ash recalled his Pokemon, before glaring at Nightmare.

"Nightmare. Don't steal my money. I don't ask much, but can you not do that?"

Nightmare smirked. "Of course."

"Right, I'm going to grab some breakfast." Ash announced. "You can go back to sleep if you want?"

May ignored him, as the light snoring told him that she had already done so.

Ash smiled, as he kissed her lightly on the forehead, before leaving the room with Pikachu.

"I'm staying here." Nightmare announced as he walked over to the sleeping May. "Time for a little breakfast."

* * *

"And with that, it would appear that we have a problem. Lance, our friend, has been kidnapped by the Coppingers, it would seem."

Faith was sat listening to Volkner, after introducing herself to some of the other G-men. She had met the three trainers from the Orange Islands. The former champion, Drake, and the two gym leaders, Luana and Rudy. The other few trainers had all been inducted upon arriving on the Island, and hadn't much of a clue what was going on. Apart from one guy, who she had managed to discover was called Doug.

"He was kidnapped from the hospital a few hours ago, which would suggest that the Coppingers have a powerhold there. Agent Lowe is interrogating one of the doctors who it has been proved has ties with the Coppingers."

* * *

Toxicroak slammed Doctor Thompson into the wall.

"Where is Claudia Coppinger?" Olly asked, as his Pokemon started to slam her Poison Jab into Thompson's abdomen. The Doctor grunted in pain, but he wasn't cracking.

"Like I would betray the grand mistress." Thompson sneered. "Keep trying to break me, because I won't crack. If you hurt me badly, how are you different from her?"

"I really don't want to do this." Olly said, angrily. "On the other hand, I don't want to see one of my friends get hurt by a bunch of crazy sycophants, so if you think I care what happens to you, you are mistaken. Toxicroak can break every bone in your body if I tell her to, so its your choice."

* * *

Garchomp put one of her clawed feet on the fallen guard.

"Actually I do." Cynthia replied, with a slight smirk. "Has an ambulance left here recently?"

"Yes." The guard replied, feeling a bit embarrased. "A few minutes ago. Two orderlies carrying a stretcher with some guy with red hair comatose."

"Where did they go?" Cynthia said, quietly.

"That way." The guard pointed.

Cynthia sighed. "Let him go Garchomp."

Garchomp removed her foot, and Cynthia hopped on her back.

"Thanks for the help." She laughed, as Garchomp flew out of the bay.

* * *

Ash zoned out as the announcer read out the rules of the match. He looked at the grass battlefield and saw Gary watching him with a cool calculating intent.

The referee raised his flag.

"This match will start shortly. Please pick your first Pokemon."

Gary laughed, as he sent out Tangrowth.

The crowd applauded the choice.

"Tangrowth, huh." Ash said. "Swellow, I choose you."

Ash sent out Swellow.

"Begin!"

"Tangrowth, Stun Spore."

Tangrowth fired a dark yellow powder from the black hole in its vines.

"Fly above it!" Ash ordered.

Swellow flared its wings and flew up high.

"Wait for it." Gary shouted. "It has to come in close to attack."  
"Quick Attack."

Swellow dropped from the sky and crashed into the back of Tangrowth.

"Spin and use Vine Whip."

Tangrowth pirouetted and hit Swellow with a never ending flurry of vines. Swellow moaned in pain, before returning to the sky.

"Swellow, are you okay?" Ash asked. Swellow nodded. "Great, now use Aerial Ace."

"Sleep Powder!"

As Swellow slammed into Tangrowth, the larger Pokemon unleashed a light blue powder that put Swellow to sleep.

"No, Swellow!" Ash yelled.

"Tangrowth, use Energy Ball."

Tangrowth created a ball of green energy fired it at the sleeping Swellow. The ball hit Swellow and caused the sleeping bird to flinch in pain.

"Tangrowth, Block." Gary shouted, wanting to stop Ash from recalling Swellow.

A red light burst from Tangrowth's face and created a barrier around Swellow.

"What are you going to do now?" Gary laughed. "This'll hurt you more than it hurts me. Tangrowth, Shock Wave."

Tangrowth charged up electricity, to the shock of most people in the ground.

"No way!" Ash shouted.

Tangrowth fired the electricity at the sleeping Swellow, who took the full force of the attack.

The one good thing was that it woke Swellow up. The bird Pokemon was slightly weakened by the attack, but still able to move.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace."

Swellow flew across the arena and knocked Tangrowth to the ground.

"Finish it off with Peck."

Swellow crashed its beak into the grounded Tangrowth's face and caused a knockout.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle. Swellow is the winner."

The crowd cheered as Gary recalled Tangrowth.

Gary had a small smirk on his face.

"Your Swellow is strong." He remarked. "Is it stronger than this? Electivire, I choose you."

Gary sent out Electivire, who waved its powerful arms around trying to psych the crowd up.

"Do you want to continue?" Ash asked Swellow, who nodded.

"Then, let's use Quick Attack."

* * *

Faith had been asked to give a few details about the events that had occurred at the hospital a few hours earlier. The Volkner had announced that she had been enlisted for the G-men.

"So, welcome. However, you will have to go through an obligatory training session, and then battle one of the G-men as a test."

Faith stood up. "Let's get down to business then."

* * *

Swellow crashed into Electivire, who didn't seem to feel it.

"That didn't go so well for you." Gary remarked. "Neither will this. Thunderbolt."

Electivire charged up an attack and fired it at Swellow, who was hit with the full force of the attack. Swellow moaned in pain, as smoke started to emerge from its feathers.

"Don't give in!" Ash shouted. "Use Aerial Ace."

Swellow charged through the high voltage attack and smashed into Electivire's head, right between the eyes.

Electivire instantly stopped the attack, and clutched its head in pain.

"Follow up with Wing Attack!"

Swellow flared its wings and slammed them into Electivire.

"Grab it." Gary ordered.

Electivire raised its arms and grabbed Swellow's wings.

"Full power Thunder." Gary shouted.

Electivire sent a huge amount of electricity through its body which shocked Swellow. Swellow howled in agony, but refused to go down.

"What the...?" Gary shouted. "Why won't it go down?"

Ash smiled. "You should have seen when I caught it as a Taillow. It took about six electric attacks from Pikachu and still wouldn't go down. You can't beat Swellow by blasting it with electricity."

"I see." Gary said, not caring. "I guess I'll have to take a different approach."

Electivire dropped the smoking Swellow to the ground.

"Electivire, Thunder Punch."

"Swellow." Ash called. "I'm glad we learned this move. Use Brave Bird."

Swellow managed to get up and covered itself in a bright blue fire. It then jumped into the air and streaked across the ground into the oncoming Electivire.

Electivire smashed a fist into Swellow, but was badly hurt by the attack. Smoke erupted from the collision of the two Pokemon, and obscured the view of everyone.

"The action is heating up here, and Swellow is running riot over Oak's Pokemon, going against its type disadvantage and giving Electivire a tough test."

The smoke cleared, showing the result of the last clash.

"Both Swellow and Electivire are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

The crowd applauded Swellow, as Ash recalled Swellow.

"You were awesome." He said to the Swallow Pokemon. "Thanks."

Gary recalled Electivire. "Good job."

Ash reached for a Pokeball.

"Floatzel, I choose you."

Ash sent Floatzel, knowing that Gary probably didn't have anything super effective against water types.

"Clever choice." Gary laughed. "This is better. Mesprit, I choose you."

Gary sent out Mesprit.

The crowd went ballistic with excitement at seeing the Emotion Pokemon.

"Uh oh." Ash said.

* * *

After a brief, but intense workout, involving and augmenting her basic self defense skills, with Bruno and Brawly, Faith went outside for some air. She was just taking in the environment, when she heard someone drop next to her. Faith turned and saw Ninja Koga stand up.

"Are you ready to learn the more subtle approaches of this organisation?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Koga smiled, inscrutably. "Sometimes the direct approach isn't the best option. Running in all guns blazing isn't the best idea."

"Do we get guns?"

"No, but it's a really good metaphor, and don't interrupt me." Koga said. "Sometimes, stealth is more important than having powerful Pokemon. Moving quietly through an area when no one is looking, stealing a disguise, using gadgets. All are vital skills that should not be ignored."

Koga then pointed through the forest. "In the middle of this forest, there is your opponent who you will have to beat to gain acceptance. However, there are several G-men in the forest. If you are spotted making your way through, you will be failed. One chance only. You wouldn't get a second chance in the field, so you don't get one here. I can only wish you luck, and hopefully I will see you in the middle of the forest."

Koga threw a smokeball down, and vanished.

"Hope I get one of those soon." Faith muttered, as she walked into the forest. "They look cool."

* * *

"Oak has something really rare here, and we are priveleged to witness this Pokemon."

"Mesprit." Gary laughed. "What do you have to combat this?"

"Floatzel, Aqua Jet."

Flotzel launched itself across the arena and tried to hit Mesprit.

"Stop with Confusion." Gary said.

Floatzel was stopped in middair by the attack, and thrown backwards.

Floatzel jumped up in anger.  
"It'll take more than that to defeat Floatzel." Ash said, confidantly.

"Use Extrasensory." Gary replied.

Mesprit's eyes started to glow with light, as Floatzel suddenly started to stretch.

The Sea Weasel started to scream in pain, as an unseen force started to pull its head and feet on opposite directions.

Ash was frantically wondering how to counter this, when he noticed something.

"Floatzel, your tail is still free. Use Sonicboom."

Floatzel managed to crack its tail and sent a powerful sound wave at Mesprit, who felt the force of the attack. Floatzel dropped to the ground in freedom, before shaking itself.

"That's the spirit." Ash congratulated his Pokemon. "Now, use Crunch."

Floatzel opened its mouth and charged at Mesprit.

"Grass Knot." Gary shouted.

Mesprit's eyes started to glow again, as a small root burst from the ground and tripped Floatzel up. The Sea Weasel fell on its stomach, and was defenseless.

"Finish with Thunder."

Mesprit charged up electricity and dropped a huge blast of electricity on the grounded Floatzel, who rolled over in pain, and couldn't move.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Mesprit is the winner."

The crowd voiced its pleasure at seeing Mesprit in action.

"Thanks, Floatzel." Ash said, as he recalled the Sea Weasel. "Who next?"

"And as Ketchum contemplates his next Pokemon, we have seen the legendary Pokemon Mesprit, who has used Psychic, Grass and Electric attacks to overcome Floatzel."

"Bayleef, I choose you." Ash shouted.

Ash sent out Bayleef, who instantly ran over and rubbed against his leg.

"Hello, Bayleef." Ash said, patting her on the head.

"And a touching display of emotion between Ketchum and his next choice of Bayleef."

* * *

Faith hadn't seen any G-men while traversing through the forest, but she could see a clearing up ahead. She quickened her pace and travelled towards the open patch of grass.

From the air, Cynthia could see the ambulance travelling towards an empty warehouse by the ocean. As Garchomp hovered several feet above the ground, she could see it stop and some ant like people get out. They removed something from the back of the van and carried it into the warehouse.

"What can you see, Garchomp?" Cynthia wondered, as Garchomp flew towards the building.

* * *

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf."

Bayleef fired a flurry of leaves at Mesprit.

"Stop them with Psychic."

Mesprit stopped the attack.

"Return to sender." Gary laughed.

Bayleef whimpered in pain, as the sharp leaves washed over her skin.

"Don't give in." Ash yelled. "Use Vine Whip."

Bayleef jumped to her feet and sent a pair of vines at Mesprit, grabbing its tail.

"Swing it around."

Bayleef started to swing Mesprit around by the tail.

Gary didn't look worried.

"Break free and use Zen headbutt."

Mesprit shook the vines from its tail. The jewel on its head started to glow with a blue light, as it slammed its head into Bayleef, causing the larger Pokemon to flinch.

"Iron Tail."

Mesprit's tail started to glow with a white light, and it slammed them both into Bayleef.

"Solar Beam."

Bayleef charged up sunlight into the leaf on her head.

"Let's stop her with Thunder." Gary ordered.

Mesprit sent a powerful blast of electricity at Bayleef, who slumped to her knees in pain.

"Can you fire before you go down?" Ash asked.

Bayleef opened her mouth and blasted Mesprit with a white hot beam of solar energy.

The crowd gasped as Mesprit was thrown backwards.

The shock didn't last long as Mesprit got back up, looking relatively unharmed.

"Extrasensory!"

As Bayleef's body was stretched by the psychic energy, the pain was too much and she blacked out.

"Bayleef is unable to battle. Mesprit is the winner."

"And Mesprit proves why it is a legendary. We are now going to go to a fifteen minute break."

Ash recalled Bayleef to a few words of encouragement, before walking off the field.

* * *

Faith arrived in the clearing to find one of the G-men waiting for her. Despite her age, the woman was still looking energetic and Faith knew from seeing her on Tv that she had some powerful Pokemon and was capable of mixing it with anyone, despite looking like someone's grandmother.

 _Then again, she might be._

"Hello, Faith." Bertha smiled, as she wrapped her white coat around her to keep the cold out. "Congratulations on making it here."

"Did I pass?" Faith wondered.

Bertha grabbed a Pokeball and threw it in the air.

A large grey Pokemon with a huge mouth burst out and landed on the grass. Sand was instantly kicked up from the holes on her back.

"HIPPOWDON!" She roared.

"Defeat Hippowdon, and you're in." Bertha smiled.

* * *

"I can't do it." Ash said, banging his fist on the wall in frustration. "Mesprit is too powerful. A direct hit from a Solarbeam and still standing."

"Calm down." Brock remarked, as Pikachu yelled encouragment.

"Yeah, you were doing great until he sent Mesprit out." May reminded him. "At least you still have your three most powerful Pokemon left."

"Power isn't everything." Brock remarked. "But you have been in this position before. Remember, all those years ago in Silver Town. You were as you are now, only it was Blastoise instead of Mesprit. You won then, and you can do it now."

"We believe in you." May continued.

Ash turned, a small smile on his face. "You're right. What the hell have I got to worry about. Gary is going down."

"That's the spirit." Brock remarked.

"I believe in me." Ash vowed. "And I believe I'm not going to lose."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Does he have a chance? Will Gary win? Will Faith defeat Bertha and get in the G-men? What is in the abandoned warehouse discovered by Cynthia? Will Nightmare stop doing random things? All will be revealed soon.**

 **I forgot to mention it, but Jeanne Reveur came up with the idea for the last chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate it.**

 **There was originally more members of the G-men, but it was cut down to make it more accessible. Still, it gave an opportunity for a cameo for one of my favourite characters in the Pokemon universe to appear, in Volkner.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	48. Chapter 48

48\. Believe In Me Part Two

Chapter 48. Believe In Me. Part Two

* * *

 _Summary. Ash encountered problems when battling Gary's Mesprit._

* * *

"Sometimes, the way we plan to do things often doesn't work out in practice. When this happens, we have to make sacrafice's, change things. It is the people who notice the small things that will affect the larger purpose. These people are the ones who rise to the top."

"What are you trying to do, bore me to death?"

"Why would I do that? I would rather leave you to die and watch you squirm in pain of your own accord."

"One day, I hope that you will get what you deserve."

"Me too." She laughed, cruelly. "We might disagree on what I deserve, but I will get it."

"What is that?"

"I am sorry, but I am not going to tell you. You are a tricky customer and if you were to escape, then my scheme would be thrown into doubt and I cannot let that happen. Of course, you aren't going to escape, are you?"

"When I get out of here, I'm going to bring all the wrath I can muster down on you."

"But, you aren't going to escape." She taunted, dangling six Pokeballs in front of his eyes. "Do you know what happens to a Pokemon when its ball is broken, while the creature is inside?"

"You bitch." He snarled, trying to break free of his restraints. However, a powerful coughing fit stopped him. "I'll kill you."

"You aren't capable of it." Claudia Coppinger laughed. "I'll still be here, when your corpse has rotted away without a trace."

* * *

"We are about to resume the battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Ketchum has three Pokemon left, while Oak has four."

"Golem, go." Gary shouted, throwing out the Bedrock Pokemon.

Ash cursed inwardly. He didn't have anything that had an advantage against Golem. Although...

"Charizard, I choose you."

Ash sent out Charizard, who roared and sent fire bursting into the sky to get the crowd going.

"Masterful display of showmanship from Charizard, but will it be able to hurt Golem? As a rock type, Golem has a huge advantage against this noble Pokemon."

"What is he planning?" Gary muttered to himself.

"Charizard, Flamethrower."

Charizard blasted Golem with fire, to little effect.

"That was your great plan?" Gary said, in disbelief.

"No, this was my great plan." Ash smiled. "Steel Wing."

Charizard's wings started to glow with a white light, as it charged into Golem. The super effective hit knocked it out.

"Golem is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Your Charizard has an annoying habit of beating my Golem." Gary remarked, as he recalled it.

"That proves that type has no bearing." Ash replied. "What are you going to do now Gary?"

"Arcanine, go." Gary shouted.

Arcanine burst from its Pokeball.

* * *

"Leafeon, go." Faith yelled, sending out Leafeon.

"An odd choice." Bertha remarked. "Despite the type advantage that Leafeon has, you have to realise that Hippowdon has a huge amount of power."

"I think Leafeon can win." Faith insisted.

Bertha smiled. "Let's get down to it then."

* * *

"Gary must be saving Mesprit for the final battle." Brock remarked.

"Silver Town all over again." Misty said. "This time, I think Gary will win."

"How many times has Ash pulled something out of the bag?" Brock reminded her.

Gible jumped up and down on May's lap, cheering for its trainer.

"Come on!" May shouted.

* * *

"Arcanine, Take Down!" Gary ordered.

"Dodge it." Ash shouted.

Charizard flew out of the way of the oncoming Arcanine, who tried to bite down on Charizard's tail.

"Charizard, Flamethrower."

Charizard blasted Arcanine with fire. Nothing much seemed to happen.

"This is getting repetitive." Gary remarked. "Jump and use Fire Blast."

Arcanine ran across the grass, before sending a five sided blast of fire at Charizard.

"Grab it and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flew into the oncoming Fire Blast and forced it back into Arcanine. Before the Legendary Pokemon could react, Charizard had wrapped its arms around it and was heading higher into the sky.

Gary sighed, as Charizard started to spin through the air.

Arcanine howled as it was spun through the air and then slammed into the ground with incredible force.

"Can you get up?" Gary asked.

Arcanine struggled to get up, before sinking to its stomach.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Ketchum is back in it, after knocking out two of Oak's Pokemon."

Gary looked annoyed, as he recalled Arcanine.

"You were lucky." He said, angrily. "All those years ago in Johto. This time I am going to make you work for your win."

Gary threw a Pokeball and Blastoise appeared.

"Do you really think that Charizard will beat Blastoise again?"

Ash held up a Pokeball, and recalled Charizard.

"This isn't your battle." He said to Charizard, before turning to Pikachu.

"Are you ready to break the habit?"

Pikachu nodded, and jumped into the arena.

"The battle of starter Pokemon. What will be the outcome as the mighty Blastoise faces off against the much smaller, but just as potent Pikachu."

* * *

Cynthia tried to find a window in the side of the building to see what was going on inside. After circling the huge metal building, she had to concede defeat. Whoever had built the warehouse had obviously valued their privacy. There were several windows in the higher reaches of the wall, but without calling Garchomp back out, she had no way of reaching them. And, she had no way of knowing who or what would be next to the window. If people had gone to the lengths of kidnapping a powerful trainer from a hospital, it would stand to reason that they would have guards.

"At least I know that they are here." Cynthia muttered, before calling Garchomp back out.

* * *

"What does this mean?" Faith asked, as her Leafeon was knocked out.

"Congratulations." Bertha replied, as she recalled her fallen Hippowdon. "You managed to knock my Hippowdon out and, as a result, I can now welcome you to the Pokemon G-men."

"Great." Faith said. "What now?"

"Now, we return to the HQ and inform the rest of the team." Bertha smiled.

* * *

Olly walked into the G-men headquarters, and was immediately stopped by Volkner.

"What did you find? Did you get anything out of the doctor?"

"Various fluids, a few screams." Olly replied. "He doesn't know where Lance was taken. He was recruited by the Coppingers in college and never met Queen Bitch."

"So we have nothing then?" Volkner said, angrily. "Did it ever occur to you that he might be lying?"

"Of course." Olly grinned. "That's why he has a Dragonite shaped shadow watching his every move."

Volkner smirked, as Surge walked over.

"There is a crisis in Kanto. Apparently, Team Rocket have taken over the Silph building again."

Volkner looked angry.

"Can't those people give us a break."

"So, Sabrina and I should get back over there, because Boss Rocket is still a wanted fugitive. If he's there..."

"Take Koga, Bruno, Morty and Clair as well." Volkner ordered. "I want no slip ups. Catch him."

Surge gave a half salute, before turning on his heels and leaving.

"That qualifies for a worse timing ever award." Volkner spat angrily. "Why does this stuff happen at the same time?"

* * *

Cynthia made her way back to the hospital, hoping that Olly was there.

After searching the building, she found Lucian in Elias' room.

"What's wrong?" Lucian asked. "You look lost."

"I'm looking for Olly." She answered, still not comfortable being around Elias after what had happened previously. Although he hadn't been completely to blame for it, dangerous and deadly obsession was enough to make her leery.

"Any particular reason?"

"I followed the ambulance to where they took Lance. It's an old warehouse near the coastline."

"Why would they take him there?"

"Beats me." Cynthia replied. "But, I get the impression that it can't be good."

Lucian looked thoughtful for a moment, before deciding a course of action.

"Let's go check it out." He said.

"What!"

"We're both powerful trainers, and I think we can take anything that might be in there."

Cynthia wasn't convinced, but decided to follow Lucian out of the room.

* * *

"Pikachu. I know you have never beaten one of Gary's Pokemon, but I know you can do this." Ash said. "So start of with Thunderbolt."

Sparks erupted from Pikachu's cheeks and it launched a powerful electric attack at Blastoise.

"Withdraw and use Rapid Spin."

Blastoise dropped to all fours and hid in its shell. It then started to spin, dispersing the electricity into the ground.

"Uh oh." Ash said. "Go for it with Iron Tail."

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light, before the small yellow Pokemon jumped into the air.

"Hydro Pump."

Blastoise appeared from its shell and fired a powerful blast of water from the two cannons on its shoulders.

Pikachu cried out in pain, as it was forced away from Blastoise and pushed along the surface of the grass.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in alarm.

"Use Aqua Jet and then go into Skull Bash."

Water burst from a hole in the rear of Blastoise's shell as it was forced through the air. The Shellfish Pokemon then lowered its head, in anticipation of landing a powerful hit on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Agility."

Pikachu tried to escape, but the speed of the Aqua Jet made it an impossible task. As his closest friend became battered by the powerful attacks, Ash wondered how he was going to get out of this.

* * *

"Congratulations." Olly said.

"Thanks." Faith smiled. It was the first time he had seen her do so. "No more tasks for me that involve running off into the woods at night to find bottles of whatever the hell that was, I take it."

Olly smirked. "No, not really. Unless you want to, then I'm sure something could be arranged."

Faith looked around the room, seeing that there were less people than before.

"Some of them had to make a quick run out to Saffron City." Olly had explained, when she had asked about the missing people.

"So, what do we do now?" Faith asked.

"We wait until Dragonite shows up." Volkner said. "Then we take it from there."

* * *

Cynthia, Lucian and Alakazam emerged in front of the warehouse, having teleported from the hospital.

"Great way to travel." Lucian remarked, dusting off his clothes.

"Yeah." Cynthia replied sarcastically. "I haven't teleported since..."

She cast her mind back to those moments when Olly and Jim had battled Dialga and Palkia.

"Since when?" Lucian inquired.

"Never mind." She said, as she tried the handle of the warehouse door. It turned easily.

"At least we don't have to teleport our way in." Lucian remarked, as he recalled Alakazam. "Lead on."

Cynthia walked inside, shortly before being followed by Lucian.

* * *

"Pikachu, Quick Attack."

Pikachu jumped up and streaked across the grass, at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Aqua Tail." Gary ordered.

Blatoise's tail started to glow with blue light, as it readied the attack for the arrival of Pikachu.

"Pikachu, go into Volt Tackle."

As Pikachu ran, it started to cover itself in electricity. Blastoise started to look worried, before it was thrown onto its back by the force of the attack. It roared in pain, as its tail was badly burned from the electric shock.

"That was awesome Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Now use Thunder while Blastoise can't move."

Pikachu charged up electricity and launched it at the grounded Blastoise.

"Iron Defense." Gary shouted.

Blastoise retreated into its shell and the electricity bounced harmlessly off the hardened shell.

"Damn." Ash shouted.

"I've trained my Blastoise to be able to defend against electric attacks." Gary laughed.

"Use Aqua Jet and then go into Giga Impact."

Blastoise forced itself to its feet by use of the Aqua Jet, before launching itself at Pikachu. The crowd gasped as Blastoise turned into a powerful ball of pink and gold energy.

"Pikachu, counter with another Volt Tackle."

Pikachu jumped up and covered itself in electricity before heading for the oncoming Blastoise.

Ash couldn't watch. It was only as Pikachu started moving, that he realised what a stupid decision he had made.

* * *

Dragonite watched Doctor Thompson enter the strange metal building.

 _Strange, that the evil human should hide in such a place. Humans seem to hide at the first sign of trouble. How unseemly. Surely it is better to face your fear and fight. Then again, they can't use Hyper Beam._

Dragonite lazily turned and started to fly towards the place where his master had ordered him to meet him.

* * *

"What is this place?" Cynthia asked, in shock.

After travelling through a corridor, the two of them had arrived in a strange open room. Whereas most of the warehouse had been drab sheet metal above hard wooden floors, there was a thick red and black carpet in this room. There was also something that looked like a throne at the opposite end of the room. The stone chair was flanked by two statues of Houndoom.

"This is weird." Lucian remarked, as he strode over and ran his hands across the stone object. "Why would this be here?"

"Who knows." Cynthia said, as she started to search the room. She glanced upwards and saw a huge skylight. "How come that wasn't visible from the air?"

* * *

Dragonite landed in the room, after crashing through one of the windows.

"Whose Dragonite is this?" Phoebe shouted, as she was covered in broken shards of glass.

"Sorry, Phoebe." Olly shouted, as he ran over to the Dragon Pokemon. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Dragonite looked at him with annoyance, before gesturing back the way he had come.

"Did you follow Dr. Thompson somewhere?"

Dragonite nodded.

"Then let's go."

Olly was about to jump on Dragonite, when Volkner stopped him.

"Don't you think we should come up with a plan?"

* * *

"Chaaaaaaaa!"

"Toise!"

Pikachu and Blastoise were thrown across to the opposite sides of the arena, and neither of them could get up.

"Both Pikachu and Blastoise are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

As much as Ash felt bad about Pikachu getting beaten by Blastoise, it was balanced by the fact that it had taken down a Pokemon that was tough to beat.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said, as he dropped into the arena to pick Pikachu up. He then went over and gave it to Brock, who was closest. Plus May was chasing Gible who had decided to jump off her lap and run around under people's seats.

Ash went back to his trainer area.  
"Congratulations Ash." Gary laughed. "Not bad at all. However, you haven't forgotten what my last Pokemon is, have you?"

Ash flinched, as Gary sent Mesprit back out.

"I guess I'll have to knock Mesprit out as well." Ash replied, casually as he sent Charizard back out.

"Mesprit, use Extrasensory."

"Dodge it, and use Flamethrower."

Charizard flew out of the way of the attack and blasted Mesprit with flames.

"Mesprit, chase after Charizard and use Psybeam."

Mesprit floated into the sky and fired a powerful beam of rainbow coloured energy at Charizard.

"Dodge it."

Charizard tried to fly out of the way, but was caught slightly by the attack. Charizard roared in pain as it crashed into the ground.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower." Ash yelled, as the huge orange dragon struggled to its feet. He watched as Charizard fired a barrage of flames at Mesprit.

"Send them back with Pyschic."

Mesprit's eyes started to glow, as the fire was forced back at Charizard.

"Use Flare Blitz."

Charizard pushed off from the ground, taking the force of the fire and using it to power its Flare Blitz.

Mesprit moaned in pain as Charizard knocked it out of the sky and into the ground.

"Did that do it?" Ash asked.

Mesprit floated back up into view, to answer his question.

"You wish, Ketchum." Gary laughed. "Zen Headbutt."

The jewel on Mesprit's head started to glow as it charged at Charizard.

"Grab it!" Ash shouted. "Then, use Seismic Toss."

Charizard grabbed Mesprit as it slammed its head into it, and took to the sky.

Gary watched as Charizard started to spin Mesprit through the air.

"Use Thunder." Gary ordered.

Mesprit blasted Charizard with electricity, causing the grip to loosen.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted.

"Mesprit, throw Charizard with Psychic."

From three hundred feet below, Ash couldn't see the glow in Mesprit's eyes, but he saw Charizard suddenly fall towards the ground at a high speed.

"Charizard, use Overheat at the ground to cushion your fall."

Charizard fired a white hot stream of fire into the grassy arena, softening the blow a little bit.

Ash could still see his Pokemon twitch in pain as it laid on the ground.

"Charizard, can you get up?" He asked.

Charizard tried to move, and managed to get to its feet.

"That Charizard is powerful, but just how much damage can it take, before succumbing?"

"Mesprit." Gary shouted. "Finish it off with Thunder."

Mesprit charged up electricity, before launching the attack at Charizard.

"Charizard, fly into it with Steel Wing." Ash shouted, hoping that his gamble would pay off.

"What are you doing?!" Gary yelled, as Charizard's wings started to glow with a white light.

The crowd gasped in shock as Charizard flew into the electric cloud that was heading for it.

"What is Ketchum planning?"

"Keep going, and use Flare Blitz." Ash yelled, hoping that Charizard could hear him.

Charizard burst through the cloud of electricity, wings crackling with the dangerous lightning, before covering itself in flames.

"This has got to work!" Ash shouted, as Charizard crashed into Mesprit, with the combined force of Steel, Electric and Fire type attacks.

Mesprit howled and crashed to the ground in obvious pain.

"Charizard, you did it!" Ash shouted, before Charizard fell out of the sky. "No!"

Charizard landed on its back on the grass and was unable to move.

"Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Mesprit."

Mesprit floated back up, but was clearly tiring and didn't look like it could hold out for much longer.

* * *

"What was that move?" May asked.

"Well, when Mesprit used Thunder, Ash ordered Charizard to use Steel Wing, hoping that the electricity would be drawn to Charizard's wings. Then, with the charge stored there, Ash sent Charizard on a collision course with Mesprit, knowing that once Charizard landed the hit, the charge would hurt Mesprit."

"At least he's using his head." Misty grunted.

* * *

"Thanks Charizard." Ash said, as he recalled it. "You were awesome."

He stared at Gary and Mesprit.

"Gary." Ash said. "You've been my rival for a long time."

"You're making me blush." Gary laughed.

"The trainer I always strived to be better than." Ash continued. "And when I beat you and Mesprit, it is going to taste so much sweeter. Nightmare, I choose you."

Ash threw the Master Ball and Nightmare appeared on the arena.

Nightmare laughed in glee at being out.

"Am I up?" He asked, as the crowd started jeering. "Oh come on, like you lot are so great."  
Gary coughed. Nightmare looked at him.

"Nasty cold you got there." He said.

"Are we going to battle, or not?" Gary asked, exasperated.

"I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me." Nightmare said.

Gary gestured to Mesprit.

"Except that."

"Come on Nightmare." Ash shouted. "I wouldn't have sent you out if you couldn't win."

Nightmare glared at him. "I thought it was because your other Pokemon were unable to battle."

"Come on Nightmare." Ash said. "I believe in you."

Nightmare looked at him, before looking at Mesprit.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Nightmare assumed a fighting position.

"Shadow Ball." Ash shouted.

Nightmare created a lump of dark energy and threw it at Mesprit.

"Dodge it." Gary shouted.

Mesprit flew out of the way in time.

"That was close." Gary remarked. "Confusion."

Ash winced as Nightmare was hit with the attack. He knew how much pain Nightmare could be put under by the super effective attack.

He was surprised when Nightmare moved out of the grip of the attack, and looked at him, impatiently. "What next?"

"Use Toxic." Ash said, slightly confused.

Nightmare fired a purple blob of goo at Mesprit, who tried to avoid it. It failed and Gary could only watch as the purple goo sank into the cracks in Mesprit's skin. The Emotion Pokemon started to look sick as a result.

"That wasn't funny." Gary said, angrily.

"It wasn't meant to be." Ash replied. "Nightmare, use Night Shade."

Nightmare raised his hands and fired a wave of black and red energy at Mesprit, who howled in pain.

"Mesprit, use Thunder."

Mesprit charged up an electric attack and launched it at Nightmare.

Nightmare smirked, and charged at Mesprit landing a powerful punch that knocked it to the ground.

"Hey, I didn't give you an order!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry, seemed like the ideal time to use Sucker Punch."

Mesprit was really starting to look fatigued.

"Nightmare, Shadow Ball."

"Mesprit, use Psybeam."

The two powerful Pokemon fired their attacks at each other, and the whole crowd gasped as they exploded upon contact. The arena filled with smoke, obscuring view.

"We can't see a thing down there."

As the announcer finished speaking, there were several thuds and then a cry of pain.

"What is going on down there?"

* * *

Cynthia and Lucian were still examining the room, when they heard the beating of wings.

Cynthia looked up.

 _It can't be..._

"Aren't they extinct?" Lucian whispered, as the Aerodactyl swooped down.

"Who is that riding it?" Cynthia asked.

The rider jumped from the back of the huge Aerodactyl, and landed on the throne. She looked at Cynthia and Lucian with inherent disdain.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where is Lance?" Cynthia said.

A small smile came over the unknown woman's lips. "Ah, now I get why you are here."

She clapped her hands, and several guards ran in.

"Take them to our friend."

Cynthia spun, a Pokeball in her hand.

She never got a chance to throw it, as the watching Aerodactyl flew down and slammed into her, knocking her out.

"You won't get away with this." Lucian vowed.

"Won't get away with what?" Their captor said, innocently.

This was the last thing Lucian saw, before Aerodactyl smashed its tail into the back of his skull.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the first thing the crowd saw was Nightmare trying to look innocent. The second thing was Mesprit laid on the ground, defeated. It was covered in several bruises, and looked like it had been hit with some kind of blunt instrument repeatedly. The jewel was slightly cracked as well.

The referee put his flag up.

"Mesprit is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Ash couldn't believe it.

"I..I won." He said, surprised.

Gary recalled Mesprit, looking drained.

"Congratulations Ash." He said, sounding sincere. "You deserved it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Did he? Did Nightmare do something to Mesprit while the area was filled with smoke? And what will happen to Cynthia and Lucian?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It is appreciated.**

 **Any comments or criticisms, put on a review.**

 **I was trying to decided whether to finish in another chapter, but I thought it was best to see it through in this one.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	49. Chapter 49

49\. Desperate Times

Chapter 49. Desperate Times.

* * *

 _Summary. After a gruelling battle, Ash managed to overcome Gary. Meanwhile, Cynthia and Lucian managed to get in a pretty bad situation._

* * *

The next thing Ash became aware of was May and Pikachu jumping on him.

"You did it!" May screamed in his ear.

"Pikapi." Pikachu shouted, as it jumped on his head.

"I did it!" Ash yelled. "I beat Mesprit."

Gary strolled past him and down the tunnel.

"This is the greatest moment of my life." Ash exclaimed, as the crowd chanted his name in anticipation of several more brilliant battles.

"Put your hands together for the fantastic Ash Ketchum and a Pokemon masterclass!"

* * *

Cynthia awoke to find herself in a dark room.

"Where am I?" She asked, as she tried to sit up. "And why do I remember seeing an Aerodactyl?"

"She has an Aerodactyl." A weary voice said from somewhere else in the room. "Her primary method of transportation."

"Lance?" Cynthia said, hearing the familiar voice. "Is that you?"

"As always was." The dragon master replied. "Why are you here?"

"I came with Lucian." Cynthia answered. "We came to look for you."

"Doing a great job of it, I see."

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it." Cynthia replied, as she felt for her Pokeballs. To her dismay, someone had taken them. "Some bastard has taken my Pokemon?"

"Yeah, these guys are professionals." Lance said, sarcastically. "They know better than to keep trainer and Pokemon together."

"So, you don't have your Pokemon with you?"

"No." Lance said. "And if I try to escape, they'll kill them."

"How?" Cynthia asked. "I've seen some of your Pokemon, and it wouldn't be easy to do away with the likes of Dragonite, Flygon, Gyarados and Dragonair."

She heard Lance sigh, and could almost feel his despair.

"Do you know what happens to a Pokemon when its Pokeball is crushed, while inside."

"No." Cynthia admitted.

"The Pokemon dies a horrible painful death."

"So, you aren't trying to escape then?"

"My Pokemon mean too much to me." Lance said, angrily. "I am not going to leave them to die while I escape. Besides, I'm not getting any healthier, so I might as well stay here."

"But, you do know a way out?"  
"I would imagine that the same rules would apply to you, if you escaped." Lance replied. "I wouldn't risk it. I refuse to see your Pokemon get hurt."

"Let's see what Lucian thinks." Cynthia said, looking around. "Where is he?"

"They only brought you in." Lance said.

"Well, where is he?" Cynthia asked.

* * *

Not too far away from the abandoned warehouse.

Anabel moaned in pain, before collapsing.

"What is it?" Paul asked in concern.

"Something feels angry. Something powerful."

"What is it?" Paul said.

"I don't know." Anabel replied, as she took the offered hand to get to her feet. "Do you feel that, Orlando?"

 _I do feel something. Something primeval and ancient. It is close, and it is angry._

"That proves my point." Anabel said.

"I don't feel anything." Paul remarked.

"That's because you aren't psychic." Anabel deduced.

"Where is it coming from?"

Anabel closed her eyes, reaching out to the source of the anger.

"That way." She whispered, pointing to her left.

Paul smiled, as he picked up his bag. "Then let's go see what it is."

Anabel and Orlando followed Paul into the trees.

* * *

Ash and May were just leaving the stadium, when Silver showed up.

"Dad." Ash said.

"I saw you in that battle." Silver remarked. "I thought your technique was excellent."

"Thanks, I guess." Ash replied. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been training on the other side of the Island, ready for my battle tomorrow." The greay haired trainer laughed. "This guy Harvey has no chance."

"When you battle, maybe I'll come see." Ash said.

"Nah, don't." Silver ordered. "It won't be very entertaining."

"But I'm your son." Ash protested. "I want to see how good my Dad is."

Silver knew he wasn't going to get out of it.

"I tell you what." He said. "If I win, come to my next round battle. That is when it should get interesting."

Silver slapped Ash on the shoulder. "See ya around kiddo."

The huge trainer then strode off into the crowd.

"Still not comfortable with that." Ash muttered, as Pikachu shook its head.

"At least he showed up." May reminded him.

"I just don't feel like I'm related to him." Ash said, as he pushed through the crowd. "Can you honestly see any similarities between us?"

"Honestly?" May asked. "There are some trace traits that can be seen."

"Like what?"

* * *

Dragonite swooped through the sky, leading the small band of G-men through the woods.

Olly, Faith, Volkner and Brawly moved through the thick trees like they had a purpose.

"So, what happens when we get to the destination?" Faith asked.

"Well." Volkner replied. "I have a radio. I'll call back to headquarters, and Bertha, Brandon and Lucy will come out, providing reinforcements, should we need them. While waiting, we will split into two groups and scout the area. I'll come up with a procedure when we arrive."

"Nice to know we aren't winging it." Brawly laughed.

"If there are Coppinger's there." Olly remarked. "We could have a problem."

"We have Pokemon that are strong against Houndoom." Brawly said.

"You and I do." Olly reminded him. "I've got Empoleon, Dragonite and Charizard, while fighting types can inflict huge damage on those things."

Volkner looked thoughtful. "Electricity could do a decent amount of damage to Houndoom. Especially as some of my Pokemon know fighting type moves."

"I'm screwed." Faith announced.

Everyone looked at her.

"Actually, I can probably hold my own if it comes down to it." She said, reassessing her Pokemon's abilities.

"Glad we can move along then." Volkner remarked.

The four were about to move, when they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"What is that?" Faith whispered, as a Sneasel wandered out into their path.

Everyone relaxed.

"It's only a Sneasel." Brawly said.

"Why is it here?" Volkner remarked. "Sneasel usually avoid humans."

Sneasel wandered over to them and waved.

"The Coppingers like their dark Pokemon." Volkner said. "It could be an early warning system."

"Looks friendly." Faith remarked, as she knelt down near it.

"You are aware that they attack Pidgey." Olly said, as Dragonite looked at them impatiently.

"Not our choice." The Sneasel replied, startling everyone.

"Holy crap, you can speak!" Faith exclaimed.

* * *

The door opened, and the lights flashed on.

Cynthia flinched, as her eyes instantly and painfully readjusted to the sudden burst. She could see Lance now, looking defeated.

"Terrible, isn't it." The captor laughed, as she walked into view, flanked by a pair of Houndoom. "I feel great that after several people have tried, I was the one that broke the spirit of the dragon master."

"Who are you?" Cynthia shouted.

"Miss Jacobs, my name is Claudia Coppinger, and I am not at liberty to answer your questions. I am the one who asks the questions."

"I don't answer to you." Cynthia snapped. "Where is Lucian?"

"Mr. Mao has been disposed of, after he refused to answer my questions."

"So, you killed a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four?"

"We are not in Sinnoh." Claudia replied, sarcastically. "Sorry if it escaped your notice."

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill." Cynthia said.

"The right to be God." Claudia replied. "Soon that right will be mine."

* * *

"Why can you speak?" Faith asked the Sneasel.

"Who knows." Sneasel replied. "One day I was happily eating some eggs, when I was captured by some jolly strange fellows. Then, with absolutely no warning whatsoever, I was whisked into this laboratory and before I could breath, suddenly I can speak the language of human. Bloody odd, no?"

"Sounds like classic Coppinger work." Brawly remarked, cracking his knuckles. "Experimenting on Pokemon has all the trademarks of those sick bastards."

"Funny how those experiments can result in Pokemon being able to speak." Faith said.

"Side effects." Olly noted. "Who knows what else has happened to Sneasel."

"Carlos." Sneasel piped up.

"What?"

"My name is Carlos." Sneasel insisted.

Olly rolled his eyes, before walking over. "What did they do to you?"

"I dread to imagine." Carlos insisted.

"Where did you come from?" Volkner asked, not convinced by the sincerity of Carlos.

"There is a huge building over there." Carlos insisted, pointing towards the way they had been going. "All I remember is cutting through the wire in my cage and escaping. I wandered around for a few hours, before wandering in front of you people. Who are you, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." Volkner insisted quickly. "Can you show us where you came from?"

"I don't think I can go back." Carlos replied, sadly. "It would be too hard to face that place again."

"Please." Faith said, hoping to get Carlos to change his mind.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said, as he jumped into the trees. "It is beyond my ability."

"At least we know Dragonite isn't selling us a pony." Brawly remarked, as he started to walk again.

"Hey, wake up!" Olly shouted to his Dragonite who had got bored of hovering in the air and gone to sleep. "My Dragonite is reliable."

Dragonite opened one of his eyes, before slowly getting up and heading into the sky.

The four trainers followed him towards their destination. Wondering what horrors they would be privy to, they could see the outline of the building in the distance.

* * *

"That wasn't very lucky." Misty remarked.

"It happens." Gary replied, as he took his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. "Ash just wanted it more on the day. Besides, if you rely on luck, then you will win some matches, but you will come up horribly short in others."

"I thought you were better than him on the day." Misty insisted. "What happened when all that smoke went up?"

"I can't imagine." Gary said. "I take it his Gengar used the opportunity to land several attacks. Looks like I underestimated the connection between Ash and a Pokemon he just caught. I guess you never can tell how a trainer and a Pokemon are going to work together on their first battle."

"What are you going to do now?" Misty said. "Go back to being a researcher?"

"Actually." Gary replied. "I enjoyed battling here. I forgot about the thrill of the battle. I've also lost my cutting edge which I worked so hard to obtain."

"What do you mean?"

Gary looked darkly at his Pokeballs. "The way I was all those years ago, when I was a trainer. That was when I was at my best. If I was still that trainer, I wouldn't have lost to Ash."

"So what do you plan to do?"

Gary smiled. "You wanted to be reunited with Togetic, didn't you?"

"Yes." Misty replied, puzzled.

"Let's go to Hoenn, and after we've found the Mirage Kingdom, I might take the gym challenge."

"Don't you want to go to Verger?"

"I've already explored the region." Gary said. "I haven't taken the gym challenge, but there is plenty of time."

Misty looked mollified.

"So what do you think?" Gary said, with what he hoped was a winning smile.

* * *

As she sat on her throne, Claudia looked at what she had come for.

She held the small red pearl in her hand, knowing that soon her plans would unfold. As a smile appeared on her face, she couldn't help but feel mirth over the way she had manipulated the events to help her serve her purpose.

She had seen the events of the past week in a dream, and had spent considerable resources trying to exploit that sequence of events into happening. First, she had announced what she was going to do in regards of the fool, Elias, to the hell that she had unleashed on Lance. Then, two of her loyal subordinates had kidnapped him from the hospital, calling Jacobs over to the building. Now, after waiting for a few days, she had one of the pieces of her puzzle needed to accomplish her goals.

Her Alakazam appeared next to her. Her loyal assistant.

 _What is your bidding, Mistress Claudia?_

"They are going to come." She stated. "You have seen it, haven't you?"

 _My Future Sight, while it has been known for small errors, has never been wrong. They are going to come._

"What would you recommend?"

 _You have what you needed to acquire. Greet them with a small force of guards, enough for them to fight off. Of course, I am going to assume that you aren't going to still be around this place then. Set the place to explode, and some of them might end up dead._

"Thank you for your advice." She said. "It is appreciated."

 _I know. Do you want me to leave a door open for them?_

"That will do nicely." Claudia replied. "Goodbye."

Alakazam faded out, leaving her alone with her trophy.

The pearl of Arceus. And the key to the future.

Her future.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Hands up anyone who can guess what is going to happen. Not the part of her plan that she revealed, but the other part.**

 **I might do a fic in the future which shows Gary and Misty in Hoenn. But no promises.**

 **The original plan was for Carlos the Sneasel to have a slightly larger part.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. You people are great to keep reviewing.**

 **It looks grim for everyone in that warehouse. What is going to happen?**

 **It will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Also an appearance from Silver. He will have a part to play in future chapters.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	50. Chapter 50

50\. Breakout

Chapter 50. Breakout.

* * *

 _Summary. Things are going to get worse before they get better._

* * *

Chikorita launched a powerful Leaf Storm attack into the Purugly, who fell to its knees, and couldn't move.

The crowd cheered as the referee put his flag up.

"Purugly is unable to battle. Chikorita is the winner and the match goes to Silver Ketchum of Cianwood City."

Silver called Chikorita over and patted the small Pokemon on the head.

"Thanks pal." He said. "That was awesome and now we get to the next round."

Chikorita smiled, as the crowd started to chant Chikorita's name.

"This is what we were waiting for." Silver laughed, as he scanned the crowd for any familiar faces.

* * *

Paul and Anabel found their way onto a trail pointing towards a large, ominous looking metal building.

"Why is there a warehouse here?" Paul muttered.

"Who knows." Anabel replied, before turning to Orlando. "Have you ever seen this building before?"

 _It feels like I have, but who can say?_

"Let's get over there and check it out." Paul said, as it started to rain. "And at the very least, we can get out of the rain."

Anabel laughed, as she followed him towards the building.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

Orlando hung around for a few seconds, before reluctantly following them.

* * *

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed, as he switched the TV off. "My Dad is good."

"I have to confess I'm shocked." May said, as she sat up from the bed to stroke Gible under the chin.

Gible chirped in happiness, before running over to Ash for some attention.

"Hey Gible." Ash said, patting it on the head. "That's my Dad."

Gible looked a bit disinterested, before hopping off the bed and going to play with Pikachu.

"Must remember that in the future." Ash said to nobody in particular.

* * *

"Secure the perimeter." Volkner yelled through the rain. "Brawly and I go left, Olly and Faith go right, and we'll meet around the back. From there we'll decided th next course of action."

Volkner took his radio out, but could get nothing but static.

"Damn rain." He said, darkly. "Cutting off out communication."

"So we're on our own." Faith asked.

"Got it in one." Volkner replied, as he stared at the imposing structure. "Baptism of fire for you."

"I can handle it." Faith answered, as she walked off into the darkness.

"Watch her back." Brawly said, to Olly. "I'm still not comfortable about bringing her here."

Olly called his Dragonite back to the Pokeball. "This isn't search and destroy. It's recon."

"Cut it out, you two." Volkner said, as he banged the radio against his leg hoping to get a signal.

"That's the method of improvisation." Olly remarked. "No matter how technically inept you are, you can always get it to work by hitting it against something."

The hiss of static disproved that theory.

"That is actually kind of embarrassing." Brawly said, trying to kid Volkner. "I mean, I've seen your gym and you can't get that radio to work."

Volkner put the useless hunk of plastic back in his pocket.

"Get to work."

He stormed off, followed by Brawly. Olly laughed to himself, as sometimes it was incredibly easy to wind up Brawly, before jogging in the direction that Faith had vanished into.

* * *

Paul grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it.

"Locked." He remarked.

 _Let me try._

Orlando walked over to the door and ran one of his stumpy blades down the middle. The door creaked and screeched before sliding open.

"You are handy." Anabel said.

 _I can also open bottles and get stones out of hooves._

Orlando 'said' this with the slight trace of a smile.

"That's better." Anabel remarked. "Nice to see a smile after you were sad for so long."

 _I have come to accept my fate. Which is why I can experience some slight normality._

* * *

As the rain streamed down his face, Olly caught up with Faith.

"What's up?" He asked, seeing the stony look on her face.

"How could they do that to a Pokemon? An innocent Sneasel."

"Never thought I'd hear the words Sneasel and innocent in the same sentence." Olly muttered, as they turned a corner.

"You just don't like Sneasel?" Faith accused him.

"It's not that I don't like Sneasel, I just think that rescuing Lance is slightly more important."

Faith had no response to that, other than to glare. Olly noticed it.

"Look, I want to stop the Coppingers as much as possible, but this isn't the time or the place." He said. "The time will come when the moment's right."

As they turned around another corner, they saw Volkner and Brawly trying to break into the building.

"Hariyama, Force Palm."

Brawly gave the order and the huge yellow Pokemon slammed its fist into the door, tearing it off its hinges with an almighty screech.

"Stealthy, very stealthy." Volkner remarked, as Hariyama threw the door off to the side.

"What do you want us to do?" Olly asked, as he and Faith came over.

"Right." Volkner said, as he looked through the door and saw a two way path. "Brawly and I go right and look for any trace of what Claudia is doing. You two go left and look for Lance."

"Like the way we get suckered into the rescue." Faith scowled.

"Calm down." Olly said, ignoring her anger. "It's what important."

Faith reluctantly followed him down the left path, after watching Brawly and Volkner head the opposite way.

* * *

Ash had stored all his Pokemon apart from Pikachu, Gible and Nightmare.

"I'll sort something out when I find out who my next match is against." He said, as he finished sending Charizard, Floatzel, Bayleef and Swellow back to Oak's lab. "Whoever it is, I can probably take them."

"That's the spirit." May said, as Ash's Gible sat on her head.

"I'm probably going to give Charizard a break in the next battle." Ash remarked. "It battled in my last two matches against Steven and Gary, and could use the rest."

"I'm not sure about that." May replied, a touch of concern in her eyes. "What would happen if your opponent was stronger than you?"

"I said probably." Ash exclaimed, as he saw Silver and his Chikorita come into the Pokemon Centre. "Hey Dad."

"Hello Son." Silver grinned. "Thanks for doing what I told you, and not coming to my battle."

"I saw Chikorita vs Purugly at the end of it." Ash admitted. "That is one strong Chikorita."

Chikorita on Silver's shoulder gave him a defiant look, before grinning.

"This little guy was my very first Pokemon." Silver laughed. "We've been together for over thirty years."

"Wow." Ash remarked, as he looked at Pikachu. "I've only been with Pikachu for ten years."

"But you seem to have a strong bond." Silver observed. "Time can strengthen the bond between human and Pokemon, but how much varies from trainer to trainer."

"I'll see you at the draw later." Ash said, thinking about the words of advice he had been given.

"Of course." Silver replied, as he took five Pokeballs from his belt and gave them to Nurse Joy.

Ash and May left as Joy took them away.

* * *

Paul, Anabel and Orlando were still exploring the building, when they encountered two familiar faces.

"What are you doing here?" Brawly demanded, as Volkner looked angry.

"Getting out of the rain." Anabel replied, as Paul glared at the two trainers. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting out of the rain." Volkner said, sarcastically. "You know, it could be dangerous in here, you should get out while you still can."

"It's a free country." Paul remarked. "If it's so dangerous, why are you here?"

Brawly sighed, as Paul made a valid point.

"Why are you even on this Island?" Anabel asked. "Don't you both have gyms to run?"

"We came out to watch the Pokemon Century Cup." Volkner replied. "Don't you have the Battle Tower to run?"

"Same reason your out here." Anabel protested. "Why do you want us out of here?"

* * *

Olly and Faith made their way through the metal corridors, looking for Lance.

"Where would you expect him to be?" Faith mused.

"I'm not familiar with the layout of this particular warehouse." Olly replied. "But if I had to guess, I'd say the offices on the upper floor."

"So we need to find some stairs, or an elevator?" Faith summarised.

"Then let's get looking." Olly said, before hesitating. "Unless you want to split up?"

"Is that wise?"

"Probably not." He replied. "But whoever made a career out of doing the wise thing?"

"That seems slightly strange." Faith noted.

"Or, we could go through the ceiling."

"That's even stupider."

"That is something I'm willing to concur with. Just throwing suggestions out there." Olly said, as they found another corridor.

"Look, there's an elevator down there." Faith pointed out, gesturing wildly with her hand.

"Do you know how old this place is?" Olly said, as they approached it. "What are the odds of it working, or even being safe?"

"Want to live dangerously?" Faith said, with a small smile, as she stepped inside and hit the button. "See you on the top."

The elevator creaked, before the cable gave way and the small metal box started to fall into the basement of the warehouse.

"HEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Faith shouted, as it screeched down the shaft and eventually crashed into the ground a few floors below with a resounding thud.

Olly sighed, before looking down the shaft.

"I told you it probably wasn't safe." He called down. "Are you okay?"

He waited for a few seconds, before he heard Faith call up.

"I landed on my butt, but I'm fine."

"Is there much down there?"

"There looks to be a whole floor down here. There's a corridor and several rooms."

"Check it out, and I'll find a way to the top floor." Olly shouted. "When you're done, come back here and wait if you can't find a way back up."

"How are you going to find a way to the top floor?"

Olly sent out his Dragonite into the shaft, before climbing on. "I might find a way."

Dragonite started to float upwards, taking his trainer to the next floor.

* * *

"I thought the Coppingers were a myth." Anabel said.

"They thought Legendary Pokemon were a myth." Volkner remarked. "The sad truth is, that they are alive and well. They kidnapped one of our friends, and we are here to reclaim him."

"Let us help." Anabel pleaded, as Paul started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Brawly asked.

"I'm going to find whoever is here and beat them into submission."

"Are you a complete moron!?" Volkner snapped. "Do you have any concept of how dangerous these people are?"

"No." Paul replied, honestly. "But how dangerous can they be? And if they are that dangerous, they wouldn't have sent a second rate gym leader and an interior designer from Sunnyshore City."

"We're the Pokemon G-men, you moron." Brawly said, angry at Paul's comments. "The only hope for stopping the Coppingers."

"We're doomed." Paul remarked. "If you're the best they have."

Paul and Brawly were still arguing, when the lights snapped on, and the four trainers heard the baying of Houndoom echoing through the metal corridors.

"The Coppingers are here." Volkner noted. "We can't escape."

"Then let us fight." Brawly said, taking out a Pokeball.

"We aren't here to fight." Volkner reminded him. "But I see no option but to do that."

Volkner sent out Raichu and Electivire. Brawly released Hariyama and Machamp.

"Let us help." Paul said, releasing Rhyperior and his own Machamp.

 _I wish to help them survive_

"Are you sure?" Anabel asked Orlando, who had been hiding in the shadows. "You don't have to do this."

 _If I'm going to expire, then I might as well do it for a good cause. If it comes down to you or me, Miss Anabel, then flee. Do not despair for me._

* * *

Faith had searched several of the rooms, finding nothing other than abandoned plates and several expired cans of food.

"What happened down here?" She muttered, as she left the kitchen, and headed for the restaurant. As she pushed the door open, she saw someone familar laid on the dirty floor in between a couple of upturned tables.

"What the hell?" She said, running over to the side of his body. She felt for a pulse and found a faint trace of one.

The figure groaned in pain, as she brushed the grey hair out of his eyes.

"Cynthia?" He muttered, trying to open his blood caked eyes. He looked to have been badly beaten by an unknown party.

 _Do I look like Cynthia?_

Lucian wasn't getting any healthier, and she had no way of moving him alone. Faith hesitated before patting him down, looking for his Pokeballs. She couldn't find any, so she took one of her own out.

"Mightyena." She whispered, sending out the black dog. "Can you help me get him to the elevator shaft?"

Mightyena roared in reply, before biting down on Lucian's collar, and trying to drag him away.

* * *

Electivire slammed a fist into one of the oncoming Houndoom and zapped it with electricity. The horned hound howled in pain, before collapsing. Electivire then roared in anger as two of the Houndoom leapt onto its back, dragging the Pokemon to the ground.

The two Machamp were back to back slamming their eight collective arms into the masses of the beasts. Hariyama and Rhyperior were trying to defeat as many of the creatures as possible, taking advantage of their resistance to the Houndoom attacks. Orlando was skipping nimbly through the crowd, crashing his fists into skulls and jaws. Volkner's Raichu sped around, unleashing several Volt Tackles into the mass of bodies.

The problem was that for every Houndoom that was knocked out, at least four took its place.

"This is impossible!" Brawly shouted, as his Machamp tried to stop a savage Houndoom from biting down on its throat. "We need more help."

Brawly sent out Medicham, Primeape and Hitmontop, while Volkner unleashed his Jolteon, Luxray and Manectric.

"Help them out." Paul shouted, sending out Torterra, Ursaring and Honchkrow. Anabel reluctantly sent out Alakazam and a Claydol to help out Orlando.

"This isn't going to end well." Volkner realised, as Electivire vanished under a sea of writing black and red bodies.

* * *

Olly hadn't found much in the second floor of the warehouse. He had found a security office which had contained several monitors and a lot of buttons.

"Pity I'm not versed in the art of randomnly pushing buttons." He remarked, before noticing a safe. "Still safe cracking is one of my forte's." He said, twisting the dial. Nothing gave.

"Hmm. Tricky model." Olly mused, before opening a Pokeball. His Toxicroak appeared and jumped up and down at being let out. "Use Brick Break."

Toxicroak's fist started to glow as she brought it down on the roof of the safe. It shook slightly, but didn't give way. She moaned in pain.

"Tough nut to crack, huh." He said, recalling her. "Hmm, who next?"

He sent out his Empoleon, who flared his wings.

"Use Ice Beam!"

Empoleon fired a cold beam of pure ice at the safe and froze it sold.

"Metal Claw."

Empoleon's wings started to glow with light, as he swung them through the ice and seperated the safe into two pieces.

"Awesome." Olly congratulated his most trusted Pokemon. "Thanks."

He recalled Empoleon, before rifling through the safe.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Ian Helveg asked, as his client walked into the boardroom.

"Mr. Helveg, I am here to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"How many times have I heard that?" Helveg asked, running a hand through his rapidly greying hair. "You promise so much, but can you deliver?"

"I have never had a problem delivering things before." His client smiled. "My offer is fifty million for you to retire early and merge with my company."

Helveg had been half expecting this. "You people have been trying for the last six months, and my answer has been the same each time. Devon is not for sale. Not to Reims, not to Silph, not to anyone."

The woman looked mildly annoyed. "I have spent considerable time and resources getting here, only to be refused. I don't wish to be disappointed. I am going to give you an hour to think this offer over, before it is removed. Do not disappoint me."

She stood up. "Are there any decent restaurants around here? I feel the need for a light lunch."

* * *

Faith and her Mightyena had managed to make their way to the bottom of the elevator shaft.

"Now, all we have to do is wait." She said. "Unless there are some stairs somewhere. I never had the chance to look."

She paced up and down the small hall for a moment, before deciding to go look for some.

"Mightyena, stay here with Lucian."

Faith started to run, looking for a means of escape.

* * *

Olly had found several documents, which he had pocketed, a case full of Coppinger patented TM's, which he had flipped through and found to be of interest, and a tray full of Pokeballs. He had examined them and wondered what they contained. Olly took his Pokedex out and started to scan them.

"Bronzong, Gallade, Arcanine, Red Gyarados, Dragonair, Charizard, Garchomp, Roserade."

There was something about the Pokemon, but he couldn't work out what it was. He recognised some of the Pokemon as Lance's, so he tipped the Pokeballs into a backpack that someone had left behind, and slung it over his shoulders.

He was about to leave when he noticed a small blinking light in the corner of the dark room. His curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to see what it was.

As he gazed on it, his heart sank.

"Oh crap." He said, before running out of the room.

He went the opposite to the way he had come from and continued to search for Lance. He had less time than anyone realised.

* * *

"No!" Volkner shouted, as Jolteon was savagely bitten by a Houndoom. "Where are these things coming from?"

Nobody could answer that question as a seemingly endless stream of Houndoom came running through the corridor, regardless of how many were overcome.

Paul's Torterra went on the rampage sending several crashing aside, but it couldn't hope to last forever, as the Houndoom that were astute enough to skip aside instantly blasted it with fire.

"We can't escape." Brawly gasped, as he came running back. "They're herding up back against a wall."

"Then, they are free to rip us apart when our Pokemon tire." Anabel realised. She had been trying to shut out the anger given off by the Houndoom, but it was rapidly becoming impossible. "Somebody help!"

* * *

"Help, let us out!"

Olly heard the banging on a door, and instantly recognised the voice. He headed over in the direction, and arrived next to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, knowing now why some of the Pokemon looked familiar.

"Olly?" Cynthia shouted through the door. "Is that you?"

"Yes." He answered. "Are you in there?"

"Open the door!" Cynthia shouted.

Olly grabbed the handle, but it didn't budge. "Stand away from the door."

He gave her a few seconds, before throwing a Pokeball. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite appeared, and easily destroyed the wooden door with it's energy beam.

Cynthia ran out of the room. "Lance is in there."

"Dragonite, go get him." Olly ordered.

Dragonite flew into the room and Olly and Cynthia heard the snapping of metal chains. A few seconds later, Dragonite came out carrying Lance.

"Excellent, now let's get out of here." Olly said, grabbing Cynthia's hand, as they started to run.

Faith had found some stairs, and had made her way to the second floor, when she saw Olly, Cynthia and Dragonite heading for her.

"I found Lucian." She shouted, as the two trainers stopped in front of her.

"Lucian's dead." Cynthia replied, puzzled. "She told me so."

"He's not." Faith told her. "He's in a bad state, but he's still alive."

Olly took a Pokeball out. "Charizard, go with her and help get Lucian up here."

Olly's Charizard appeared, and Faith started to go back the way she had come, followed by Charizard.

"Faith!" Olly shouted. "Hurry up, there are bombs in here."

The bad news made Faith run slightly faster.

"Charizard, get them out of here!" Olly shouted, as the orange Pokemon vanished around a corner.

* * *

Olly and Cynthia made their way out into the rain, where Dragonite laid Lance out on the ground. A few minutes later, Faith and Charizard landed next to them.

"We're here." Faith said, as Olly recalled his Charizard.

"I need to go back in there." Olly remarked.

"Why?" Cynthia asked. "If it's wired to blow, then you should get as far away as possible."

"Brawly and Volkner are still there." Olly said, as he called Dragonite over. "I will not let them die."

* * *

"Screw this." Paul shouted. "Torterra, Hyper Beam."

Torterra turned and with the last of its energy, blasted a hole in the wall.

"Let's get out of here!" Brawly shouted, as the four trainers recalled their fainted Pokemon. Some were still capable of battling.

"Ladies first." Volkner remarked, as he let Anabel go through the hole. She had recalled the fainted Alakazam and Claydol.

"Orlando, come on!" She shouted.

Her Gallade was still fighting with a mixture of punches and swipes.

 _I will hold them back. Escape._

Paul recalled his Torterra, Ursaring, Machamp and Rhyperior. They were still capable of battling, but couldn't fit through the hole. "Honchkrow, get out of here."

Honchkrow looked slightly annoyed, as it had enjoyed raking the army of Houndoom with its talons.

"Protect Anabel." Paul pleaded.

Honchkrow lazily flew through the hole.

Brawly and Volkner recalled their Pokemon, knowing that they had to escape. The two G-men quickly vanished through the wrecked wall.

"Orlando!" Paul roared. "Get through this fucking hole right now!"

 _I don't answer to you._

Orlando said this, as a Houndoom jumped on his back and bit him on the back of the neck. The Gallade screamed in pain.

 _Escape. Take care of Miss Anabel._

It was the last words Paul heard from Orlando, as he was thrown backwards through the hole in the wall by an unseen force.  
"No!" Paul shouted, as the same force slid several rocks over the hole stopping him from getting back in. It also stopped the Houndoom from coming through. "Stupid son of a bi..."

"Paul." Volkner shouted. "We have to get out of here."

Paul stopped banging his fist on the wall and followed the three other trainers.

As they escaped through the back door, they heard the beating of wings.

"RUN!" Olly shouted from the back of his Dragonite. "It's going to blow."

Even through the howling rain, the four trainers could hear his words. And they ran.

They were still running when the warehouse exploded. They were instantly knocked over by the force of the explosion, but as they were showered by a mixture of molten metal and glass, somehow nobody was hurt.

After having the wind knocked out of him, Brawly sat up and looked at Paul.

"I told you it was dangerous in there."

* * *

Helveg was waiting when she strode in two hours after she said she would show up.

"This is unacceptable." He blustered. "You set your own deadline and then failed to meet it. You can forget about any chance of a deal. While I am alive, you will not get your filthy hands on this company."

She sat down, and started to file her nails. "Pity about that."

Her apparent lack of indifference annoyed him, immensely.

"Security can escort you out." He said, as he reached for the button to call for them.

As hard as he tried to move his arm, he couldn't. Even speaking was a tremendous effort.

"What..did..you...do...to..me?" He struggled to say.

Claudia stood up, and walked over to him. "Nothing." She replied.

As she spun his chair, he could see the Alakazam holding him in place.

"How thick are those windows?" She asked, innocently.

"Nooo!" Helveg screamed, in a strangled voice, as his chair started to move across the carpet. Slowly at first, before gradually picking up speed.

He was preparing for the end, when his chair crashed into the window. And stopped there.

As he frantically tried to breath again, Claudia laughed, as her Alakazam released its hold on him.

"I take it they are very thick." She remarked, as she started to fade away. "One day to decide on my offer."

* * *

 **Author's Note's. Drama, pure drama.**

 **How many people thought that Helveg was going to end up splattered on the pavement.**

 **The draw for the next round was going to be at the end of this chapter, but I wanted to get it over with and still haven't worked it out yet. It'll be at the start of the next chapter.**

 **Poor Orlando.**

 **Oh, and while we are on it, there is a reason why there were so many Houndoom in that warehouse, which will be revealed later.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Nearly at 300, so get reviewing and get this to that magic figure.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter, a lot. Chapter 50. What a milestone.**

 **Don't forget to review. I like the comments and criticism.**


	51. Chapter 51

51\. Mirage

Chapter 51. Mirage.

* * *

 _Summary. The G-men squad was nearly killed by a bomb, and a huge amount of Houndoom._

* * *

After returning Lance and Lucian to the hospital, Olly and Volkner returned to the G-men headquarters. The other G-men had gone back beforehand and dried off after walking around in the rain.

"Some people get all the luck." Olly muttered, as he called out his Charizard to help him dry off.

"This rain was freaking terrible." Volkner digressed. "Send Charizard over here when he's done."

Charizard looked indignant at being used as a clothes dryer and promptly walked away.

"Well done." Olly said, calling Charizard back. "Hey, I found these in that warehouse, can you check them over?"

He gave Volkner the documents. The Sunnyshore city gym leader started to flick through them.

"Interesting." He remarked. "I can tell that these will be very explanatory."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain in a moment." Volkner replied, as they arrived in the meeting room. The two trainers sat at the table, noticing that Paul, Cynthia and Anabel were still with them.

Volkner noticed, but decided to let it slide, as he stood up and started to address the team.

"Well, the mission was a success." He started to say. "Agent Stevens has been reclaimed, and although I'm sure we all have a few cuts and bruises from the explosion."  
Brawly snorted in derision from the couch at the back.

"Although I'm sure we all have a few cuts and bruises, we are all relatively unhurt." Volkner said, angrily glaring at Brawly. "Now, as the warehouse is no longer available to them, we have to assume that the Coppingers have either found, or will find a new base of operations on Starburst Island."

"If they come back at all." Phoebe reminded him.

"They will." The guy named Doug said, as he stood up. "They will be back."

"Excuse me." Phoebe replied. "What do you mean?"

"Claudia Coppinger has a highly malevolent streak." Doug continued. "Despite the fact that she ordered the destruction of that warehouse, she will still treat it as a personal insult. She'll be back."

"What are you basing this on?" Flint demanded. "When did you have a chance to analyse the mental workings of a psychotic woman who dreams of being God?"

"Flinty." Doug said, cockily. "You really don't have a clue about the workings of the human mind, do you? Stick to your fire Pokemon, mate."

Flint glared at the muscular man with apparent distaste. "Fire has the connotations of passion."

Doug smiled. "Yet, you battle with your heart and not your head, and look where that gets you."

Volkner banged his fist on the table, breaking up the argument. "Can we please get back to the point?"

"Yes, grow up." Bertha scolded Flint and Doug. "If you want to argue, then go outside."

Flint looked like he was about to stand up, before Doug grinned. "Forget it. I'm just offering my opinion."

Volkner looked relieved. "Anyway, the situation is worse than it originally appeared."

"How?" Anabel piped up. "I mean, I know I'm not part of your sect, but what could be worse than that army of Houndoom?"

Volkner threw the documents on the table. "Feel free to look through them."

Bertha picked them up.

"What's the deal with those?" Faith asked.

"Has anyone heard of Dr. Cornelius Yung?" Volkner said.

"Who?" Norman asked. "The name rings a bell, but I can't place it."

"He was a scientist who vanished about eleven or twelve years ago." Bertha said. "I remember reading the article about his invention at the time."

"What did he invent?" Lucy wondered.

"Dr. Yung invented something called Mirage Pokemon." Noland told his fellow Frontier Brain. "As a fellow inventor, I followed his work with interest."

"What are Mirage Pokemon?" Flint asked.

"Holographic Pokemon that have no weaknesses, and are invulnerable to attacks from normal Pokemon." Noland replied. "They can know or use any move available."

"We were attacked by a seemingly endless supply of Houndoom in the warehouse." Paul said.

"Which could be explained by Mirage Pokemon." Brawly remarked. "But the problem with your definition of Mirage Pokemon was that although we were attacked by a endlessly powerful bunch of Houndoom, they felt pain and were susceptible to our attacks."

"Let me look at that file." Noland said.

Bertha closed the file, and slid it over to the Battle Factory head. Noland opened it and read for a few seconds, before smiling. "So simple."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Noland closed his eyes. "Yung's lab was destroyed in a fire, and it was assumed that he was killed in that very same blaze."

He then grinned. "Can I have the floor to offer my theory?"

"Granted." Volkner said, as he sat down.

Noland stood up.

"Well, actually, I have two theories. Both are similar though, it is just the people involved that change."

"Get on with it." Paul grunted.

"Theory number one." Noland said, holding up one finger. "Yung survived the blaze, but his mirage machine was destroyed, as were the plans for building a replacement. He was hired by the Coppingers, who gave him unlimited resources to try and recreate the machine. He managed to a certain effect, but couldn't recreate the complete package."

"Assuming he even created it in the first place." Brandon remarked.

"I'm going on the theory that he did." Noland said, annoyed at the interruption. "Anyway, theory number two. Yung died in the fire, which destroyed all his technology. The Coppinger technicians managed to resurect the plans of the mirage machine and build their own version, which wasn't a perfect copy."

"Either way is a feasible option." Olly noted. "But while how they created it is important, the more important thing is how does the Mirage system work?"

Noland continued to look through the files. "Erm...It worked by projecting the Pokemon in a field of energy. There were a series of portals which contained them within. They couldn't move outside it, otherwise they would fade away."

"So, if there were some traces of these portals left in the wreckage of the warehouse, that might prove that they have been utilising Dr. Yung's research." Phoebe concluded.

"The ruins should have cooled down enough by the morning if the rain keeps up." Volkner said. "Some of you can get over there to try and make an assumption in the morning. Noland can go as he knows what to look for, and you can pick your own team to go there."

"Thanks." Noland replied, as he sat down. He debated for a few seconds. "I want Phoebe and her ghosts for ease of movement through wreckage."

"Glad to help." Phoebe laughed.

"I would also like Flint. If the wreckage is still hot, his fire Pokemon should be able to deal with it."

"And I thought you enjoyed my company." Flint quipped.

"Also, I need someone to show us through the area." Noland finished.

"I'll go." Faith said, volunteering her services. "I've seen all of the floors apart from the top one, so I can guide you through there."

"Glad to have you on the team." Noland replied. "We will meet here in the morning. 8 AM sharp."

"Unless anyone has anything to add, we were conclude here." Volkner said.

Olly stood up. "Actually, I found this in the safe as well as those files."

He put the case of Coppinger technical machines on the table, before opening it and flipping through them. He pulled one of the CD's out, one that had a slight reddish tinge to it.

"This is the Firestorm technical machine. This is what killed Lance."

"He isn't dead." Brandon reminded him.

"No." Olly retorted. "He isn't. But he isn't going to last for much longer. I want you people to know what happened to him, because I was there when he was afflicted. I saw his life get extinguished before my eyes. It wasn't pleasant and if this bunch of what I am going to loosely call people get their chance, they are going to take over the world. I, for one, don't wish to live in their screwed up little world."

Confident that everyone had taken in his words, Olly dropped the TM in the box, and put the case back in his pocket.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better." He continued. "Now, I don't know what they are planning to help them take over the world, but I am going to do everything within my power to stop them."

As the G-men started to file out, Paul saw Anabel stand up and hesitate with leaving.

Despite his lack of psychic powers, Paul could feel the sadness radiating from her, almost in comparison with her beauty in his eyes.

He walked over, and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Orlando is gone." She choked out, trying to restrain herself. "Why did he sacrafice himself to save us. I never wanted him to do that."

Paul slipped his arms around her shoulders and held her close to him. "I think he came to care about you more than you realised in the short space of time. He realised that you were a good person and knew that you were more important to the fate of the world than he was."

"The fate of the world?" Anabel asked. "What does that mean?"

Paul was confused. "I don't know...It just came into my head."

* * *

"We are here for the draw for the next round of the Pokemon Century Cup." Goodshow said. "Now, everyone has done great to get this far, so I hope that the best of you will make it through the the round after this."

"What do you reckon, Pikachu?" Ash asked, as he looked at the eleven other trainers stood around him. He recognised Paul, Crystal, Olly, Jim and Silver, but nobody else. Actually, one trainer looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen him before.

Goodshow's Alakazam appeared, and started to draw names from a bowl on the podium.

"Match number one will be Ash Ketchum." Goodshow remarked, as the second ball came over.

"He will be facing...uh oh. Silver Ketchum."

"Oh sh..." Ash started to say, before the crowd started to applaud. As his words were drowned out, he wondered why huge crowds of people showed up for the draw.

 _My Dad. Can I beat him? What will happen if I win or lose?_

He looked over at Silver who was staring impassively at the podium.

 _What is going through your head, Dad?_

As the applause died down, Goodshow drew another name out of the bowl.

"Match number two. Dusk Renoir will be facing off against Joey Tanner."

More applause.

"Match number three. Vito Winstrate has been drawn against Jim Jacobs."

 _That was who it was! Vito Winstrate, from near Mauville City in Hoenn. I remember facing off against his grandmother's Camerupt._

The applause was getting smaller with each name announced. Some of the crowd was getting bored and leaving.

"Match number four. Crystal Manners is going against Hannah DeMontagnac."

Nothing doing from the crowd.

"Match number five. Doug Wilson will be battling Henri Saka."

Ash saw a huge muscular trainer glance at a smaller, olive skinned man wearing a black suit. He had dark brown hair and had a cruel smile. Ash could have sworn he had seen him before, but couldn't think where.

"And finally, Match number six. Paul Reed will be battling Olly Lowe."

As Paul turned his head, Ash could see the look of triumph on his face.

"Can we do it, Pikachu?" He asked. "One of these trainers is going to win. Why not us?"

 **Author's Notes. Slightly short chapter, but provides a lengthy explanation for some events in previous chapters.**

 **So the draw. Who is going to win? Who knows?**

 **Oh, so Ash is facing off against his long lost Dad. That should be an interesting battle. Can he do it? Or will Silver prove to be too strong?**

 **That might be in the next chapter, unless I come up with a side story for it. If you want to send me an idea, then throw it on a review.**

 **The Mirage Pokemon were in a short episode called 'The Mastermind Of Mirage Pokemon' or something like that, and I came up with the idea of using the concept.**

 **The reason Paul might want to battle Olly so much is due to a small skirmish that happened way back in chapter four. If you can't remember, then skedaddle back there and see.**

 **Come on, next reviewer gets number 300, and I will proclaim you a legend. (Maybe)**

 **The Paul and Anabel part was written last of all. Even after the Author's Notes.**

 **On that note, don't forget to review!**


	52. Chapter 52

52\. Getting Even With Dad Part One

Chapter 52. Getting Even With Dad. Part One.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash was drawn against Silver, while the G-men plotted their next move._

* * *

"What are you going to do?" May asked. "Who are you going to use against him?"

"I'm not sure." Ash replied. "I need to think about it over the next few days, before my match starts."

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." May smiled.

* * *

"At last." Paul celebrated in savage triumph. "The battle I wanted."

"I've seen this guy battle." Anabel remarked. "You need to be at your absolute best to even have a chance of winning."

"He isn't that good." Paul replied. "I can take him."

"Paul." Anabel said. "Be serious. I don't want to see you lose, and if you don't take him seriously, he will murder you."

Paul considered this for a moment. "What do you recommend?"

"Five days of long hard training." Anabel answered. "Do you want my help?"

"I think I might need it." Paul said, honestly.

* * *

The next morning, Faith, Flint, Noland and Phoebe met up outside the G-men headquarters. The rain was gradually subsiding, but there was still enough of it to make everyone miserable.

"I hate the rain." Flint muttered. "It dampens my fiery spirits."

"Shut up moaning." Phoebe shivered. "You have nothing to complain about."

"We're not in the tropics now." Flint retorted, referring to Phoebe's choice of clothes. "Not that I don't mind hanging around with you."

"Hey, I pay a small price for looking great." Phoebe replied, as Noland stepped in.

"Drop it, you two." Noland said angrily, as they started to follow Faith into the woods.

"What is it with you anyway?" Phoebe asked. "You could start an argument in a phone booth."

"Is it my fault I don't back away from a challenge?" Flint replied. "If I did that, you'd miss it. Admit it."

"I admit nothing." Phoebe retorted. "You can't force me. No matter how much you want to."

"Give me time." Flint grinned. "I can do anything in time."

As he said this, Flint walked under a tree and was drenched by a huge crash of water.

"What the hell?" He coughed, as he shook his red hair, trying to get it dry

Phoebe smiled, before holding up a Pokeball. "Sableye return."

Phoebe recalled the small purple Pokemon from the upper branches of the tree.

"I sent Sableye to scout ahead." She said, as the bucket Sableye had used, dropped the the dirt.

"Break it up!" Noland shouted. "Or I will be forced to step in. Stop your bickering, as it isn't the time or the place."

"Are they always this bad?" Faith asked.

"Nah." Noland replied. "They like each other really."

* * *

"What a coincidence." Jim said, to his Pokemon. "Vito Winstrate shows up and now I have to battle him. Still, I think we can do it."

His Pokemon cheered in response.

"I think that, because we have done it before. What we have done before, we can do again. What we can do again, we can do again. Are you with me?"

* * *

The G-men arrived at the destroyed factory.

"Do you think anyone knows that it blew up?" Flint wondered.

"Who cares?" Noland replied, as he reluctantly placed a hand on one of the metal walls. "It's slightly warm, but it should be safe."

Flint opened a Pokeball, and sent out his Infernape.

"Infernape, go inside and check it out."

Infernape didn't look happy at being let out in the rain, so it quickly scampered inside.

"After him!" Flint said, as the trainers ran after the Flame Pokemon.

"We're looking for a small metal rimmed projector style disc." Noland called out, once they were inside, as he held up some diagrams. "Something similar to this."

Everyone took one.

"Are we going to split up?" Phoebe asked.

"If you aren't going to be lonely." Flint joked.

"Right, that's it." Noland said, angrily. "Flint, go with Faith and check out the basement. Phoebe, check out the second floor, and I'll stay on this floor and look for them."

Flint followed Faith downstairs, while Phoebe went upstairs.

Noland finally felt relief, as the two perpetually quarreling members were separated.

"Peace is bliss." He said, as he went searching for any sign of the projectors.

* * *

"What is it with you and Phoebe?" Faith asked, as they finished coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Phoebe." Flint replied. "We have a mutual respect for each other, and sometimes it transpires into a sense of competitiveness that we can only seem to let out by getting at each other."

"Seems kinda masochistic."

"No, that would be if we enjoyed hitting each other." Flint remarked. "We haven't quite gone that far yet."

Infernape looked back, and started laughing.

"Shut up, Infernape." Flint called, angrily. "I do not think of Phoebe in that way."

Infernape laughed even harder.

"I'm glad nobody can understand what Infernape is saying." Flint muttered.  
"Why is that?" Faith asked, mock innocently.

"Never mind." Flint replied, quietly. "Say, is that one of the projectors?"

"Where?" Faith said, quickly turning around, her query instantly forgotten. "I can't see anything."

"It's there." Flint pointed to a really nondescript piece of metal.

"That's not a projector. That's a plate." Faith said, angrily. "The cafeteria is around here."

"Great, I'm hungry." Flint remarked, as he walked into the room.

Faith sighed, wondering if Flint was always this obnoxious. She was making a mental note to ask Olly next time she saw him.

* * *

Sableye, Dusknoir, Banette and Mismagius were searching through the wreckage, helping their trainer.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Phoebe wondered aloud, as Sableye rifled through a broken filing cabinet. "I could be sleeping right now. Or training on Mount Pyre. Which moron said that it was glamorous fighting crime? If I wanted to fight crime, I'd go be a super hero. Yeah, some mysterious figure who roams the streets at night, stopping the bad guys and looking great."

* * *

Noland had searched the first floor, and had found what he was looking for.

"Bingo!" He exclaimed, as he found a projector. "Now, how to get this up?"

He opened two Pokeballs. "Rhydon, Machamp, appear."

His two Pokemon appeared.

"Tear this up!" He ordered.

Machamp held the projector in place, while Rhydon drilled around the edge of it with its horn. Eventually, it came up.

"Excellent." Noland remarked, as he took the metal rimmed machine, and recalled his Pokemon. "Take a decent rest."

He put the Pokeballs away, before turning to leave.

* * *

"Do you think we are likely to find anything?" Faith asked, as Flint finished kicking boxes over.

"Honestly, no." The fire type trainer replied. "Let's get out of here and tell Noland we couldn't find anything."

"Is this the best way to do it?" Faith said, surprised.

"It's always the best way to do things." Flint replied. "We have searched for about half an hour, there clearly isn't anything down here, and therefore, we could be doing something more important."

* * *

"Good evening, I'm Carlton Bond, and this is the start of the official coverage of the Ketchum family battle. Promising trainer Ash is about to face off against his father, Silver in what promises to be a tense battle."

Delia and Oak were watching back in Pallet Town, as footage of previous battles for both Ash and Silver was shown. It showed Ash's Quilava getting beaten by Lullaby's Butterfree, Silver's Chikorita battling a Golem, Ash's Bulbasaur battling Carlos' Blaziken, Ash's Torkoal defeating Olly's Toxicroak, Silver's Salamence battling a Tyranitar, Ash's Chimchar beating Silver's Steelix and Ash's Charizard facing off against Mesprit.

"And upon that, I would like to introduce the studio pundits who will be offering their opinions on what promises to be a fiercely contested battle. So, without further ado, allow me to introduce Pyramid King Brandon, Petalburg City gym leader Norman Maple and former Sinnoh champion Cynthia Jacobs."

The three trainers were shown to be sat in the studio.

"Right then, Brandon, first of all, who is going to win?"

Brandon gave Carlton a strange look. "Well, if I knew that, I'd be putting money on it. This is a battle sure to be difficult to predict. Both trainers are capable of doing the impossible when they need to, so even if one pulls ahead and looks like they are going to run away with it, the other can do something incredible to pull back from the brink."

"Norman, what does it take to win a match like this against a family member?" Carlton asked.

"Well, I've only battled a family member once before, but you just have to shut out the fact that the opponent is your son or daughter, and battle with all the intensity that you would against a complete stranger. Because your opponent won't give you any mercy." Norman replied.

"Cynthia, what are your impressions of the two trainers?"

"I have to confess, I haven't seen Silver battle enought to form a concrete opinion on his strengths and weaknesses. I watched Ash battle at the Sinnoh Conference a long time ago, and like Brandon said, he is capable of the impossible. We saw that against both Steven and Gary, and they say lightning never strikes twice. If that sort of luck keeps up, then he has a reasonable shot at winning."

"Well, the draw was a few days ago, and we have coverage of all battles in this round over the next few days." Bond reminded his audience. "What will the result of this match mean for the tournament? Will the winner, and I'm going to get your prediction in a second, automatically become the favourite?"

"They will after this battle, because they'll be the only one through so far." Norman pointed out.

"So, what are your predictions?" Bond asked. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Silver." Brandon replied. "He has the experience to overcome his son. And there is no substitute for that."

"I'm going to go for Ash." Norman said with a smile. "If I said Silver, my daughter would kill me."

"I think Ash." Cynthia continued. "There is something about him that suggests he wants it more."

"What about the tournament?" Bond asked. "Any thoughts on who will win?"

"Impossible to say." Brandon remarked. "It's down to how you do on the day."

"No idea." Norman said.

"I think Olly Lowe will do it." Cynthia finished.

"Nice to see someone not sitting on the fence." Bond grinned. "And now we are heading for stadium three with your commentators Cathy Pride and Nicky Heller."

* * *

"The return of the normal battlefield."

Ash stared at the plain brown battlefield, seeing his Dad at the other end.

"Pikapi?"

"I can do this Pikachu." Ash said, breathing rapidly.

 _I hope._

"Are you ready for this, Ash?" Silver bellowed, as one of the commentators started reading the battle rules out.

"Oh yeah." Ash replied. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"Ha!" Silver laughed. "Come on boy, show your old man how it's done!"

"Gladly." Ash said, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Gliscor, I choose you."

Ash sent out Gliscor, who landed on its tail and bared its fangs at Silver.

"Hmm." Silver said, as he fished a Pokeball out. "I'll show you, Feraligatr, come on out."

Silver sent out the huge blue crocodile, who dropped to all fours.

"Silver chooses a water type to battle the ground type Gliscor. And we're off!"  
"Let's show that type means nothing." Ash exclaimed. "X-Scissor."

Gliscor launched itself at Feraligatr and slashed its thick hide with its claws in an X shape.

Feraligatr didn't seem bothered.

"That isn't going to work." Silver responded darkly. "Dynamic Punch."

Feraligatr slammed a fist into the startled Gliscor at close range, knocking it back across the arena and the Fang Scorp Pokemon collapsed in a heap, twitching in pain.

* * *

"Oh no!" Brock groaned. "I hope he doesn't embarrass himself."

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Gliscor is out of its depth against that Feraligatr. Ash needs to get it out of there right now. Dynamic Punch is a move that shouldn't be effective against Gliscor, but it did a lot of damage. If Silver's Pokemon are all that strong, then Ash has a problem."

"Oh dear." May said, worried. "Come on Ash, beat him."

* * *

"Gliscor, can you move?" Ash yelled.

Gliscor struggled to get up, but managed it.

"Maybe I misjudged your Gliscor." Silver remarked. "Feraligatr, Hydro Pump."  
"Gliscor, return." Ash shouted, holding up the Pokeball.

"Ketchum makes an early recall for Gliscor. If that Hydro Pump had made contact, Ash would be down, so it was a good decision."

"Yeah, that is one of the hallmarks of a decent trainer. This tournament was designed to root out the best battler, but decision making is also a key attribute to a talented trainer."

"What do you have in response?" Silver asked.

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ash shouted, sending out the Wild Bull Pokemon.

"Ketchum has gone with Tauros!"

"Interesting." Silver mused. "How are you going to play this?"

"Tauros, Take Down!"

Tauros charged at Feraligatr, tearing up the ground on its way.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Silver remarked, as Tauros charged at his Pokemon. "Dynamic Punch."

Feraligatr lazily charged up the powerful punch, and waited for Tauros to come near.

"What I was expecting!" Ash shouted. "Double Team."

Tauros created several copies of itself, confusing Feraligatr, and causing it to lose the punch.

"Now, finish the Take Down!"

Tauros continued to charge at Feraligatr who took the full force of the attack. Feraligatr roared in surprise, before getting up.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump."

Feraligatr opened its mouth and blasted Tauros with a huge amount of water. Tauros was forced across the arena, but managed to regain its footing.

"Tauros, be careful!" Ash shouted. "Use another Take Down."

Silver remained impassive. "Vault over Tauros and use Slash."

Feraligatr jumped over Tauros with surprising agility and ran its claws across Tauros' back.

"Mooooooooooo!" Tauros roared in anger and pain.

"Tauros won't be able to take much more of this. Feraligatr looks much healthier, despite taking on two of Ash's Pokemon."  
Tauros glared at Feraligatr, before glowing with a blue light. It then charged at Feraligatr, knocking it backwards. To everyone's surprise, Feraligatr started to look exhausted.

"What the...?" Both Ash and Silver exclaimed.

"Tauros just used Endeavour by itself."

"Unbelievable. How can Ash take advantage of this?"

"Take Down!"

"Dynamic Punch."

Feraligatr and Tauros connected with each other at the same time, knocking each other out.

The referee raised his flag. "Both Tauros and Feraligatr are unable to battle. This match is a draw!"

Ash and Silver recalled their Pokemon.

"Congratulations Ash." Silver said, as he took another Pokeball out. "Kangaskhan, go!"

Silver sent out a huge Kangaskhan.

"Let's see." Ash said, flicking through his Pokeballs. "Want to save you for later, you won't be able to affect Kangaskhan, Lucario, I choose you!"

Ash sent out Lucario, who roared at Kangaskhan.

"And it is Ketchum's turn to resort to a type advantage!"

* * *

"What's the story with Ash's Lucario?" May asked. "I never heard it."

"He got it in Sinnoh." Brock replied. "When we were on Iron Island near Cannalave City, we met a trainer named Riley who gave Ash a Pokemon egg. It eventually hatched and out came a Riolu."

"Wow."

"And Riolu evolved during the Sinnoh Conference, after defeating an Aggron." Brock continued. "Ash was really happy, because Riolu evolve when they reach a certain level of happiness. It is incredibly difficult to get them to that level, but that is what makes it more rewarding."

* * *

"After you." Ash said.

"Kangaskhan, Hammer Arm."

Kangaskhan charged at Lucario, arms glowing with white energy.

"Dodge it!"

Lucario flipped away from the powerful attack.

"Aura Sphere."

Lucario landed on the ground, and fired a sphere of blue energy at Kangaskhan. The attack struck the parent Pokemon in the head, and knocked her over.

"Incredible! Kangaskhan goes down!"

It wasn't for long, as the Parent Pokemon quickly got up.

"Have to do more than that." Silver stated. "My Pokemon and I have been together for more than thirty years. A simple Aura Sphere cannot hope to defeat Kangaskhan."

"Then, use Force Palm!"

Lucario raced across the arena, fist raised.

"Mega Punch!"

Kangaskhan raised a fist that was easily the same size as Lucario's head, and slammed it into the oncoming Pokemon. Lucario went down, despite the resistance to normal attacks.

"Ouch! That looked painful!"

"Lucario, use Close Combat from below!"

Lucario flipped out and started to punch and kick Kangaskhan several times. As the Parent Pokemon retreated from the barrage of attacks, Lucario managed to stand up and continue the assault. Kangaskhan eventually managed to escape the battering, when Lucario stopped.

"Finish it off with a combination of Aura Sphere and Force Palm!"

Lucario created a sphere of blue energy, before slamming it into Kangaskhan's head.

The crowd roared with excitement, as Kangaskhan collapsed to her knees and couldn't move.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner!"

The crowd applauded Kangaskhan, before Silver recalled her.

"Thanks, my friend." He said, replacing the Pokeball. "I'm enjoying this battle, Ash."

"Me too." Ash replied. "You okay to continue, Lucario?"

"Carr!"

"So, will you be able to hurt my next choice?" Silver asked. "Dusknoir, come on out!"

Silver sent out Dusknoir.

"Silver sends out a ghost type Dusknoir to face the fighting type Lucario. Does Ash have a ghost of a chance?"

* * *

"You've been looking at that for three days." Flint remarked.

"Yeah, and I can't concentrate with you hanging around." Noland replied. "So sod off."

"Touchy touchy." Flint remarked, as Volkner walked in.

"This is something you have to see." He said. "Olly is battling Doug outside."

"Wow!" Flint exclaimed. "I have to see that."

Flint went running out, before Volkner turned to Noland. "Is that better?"

"Much, thanks." Noland replied. "Are those two really battling?"

A Dragonair came crashing through the thin wooden wall, answering his question. Noland and Volkner looked at it, before the Pokemon flew back out and crashed into a Dragonite.

"I think I'm going to find another room." Noland said, as Dragonite launched a Hyper Beam at its pre-evolved form, making another hole in the side of the building. "Either that, or call my Articuno down to kick both their asses."

Volkner smirked at that thought. "We must wager on that at some point. That is something I would like to see."

* * *

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch."

Dusknoir slammed a fist into Lucario, who shook its head under the force of the attack.

"Dark Pulse."

Lucario fired several waves of dark energy at Dusknoir, who moaned in pain.

"Night Shade."

Dusknoir floated back into an attacking position, before firing a powerful blast of energy at Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon took the full damage, before falling to its knees.

"Lucario, return!" Ash shouted.

"Pursuit."

As Lucario was recalled to its Pokeball, Dusknoir chased after it, and caused a tremendous amount of damage.

"Hey!" Ash protested.

"All is fair in love and war." Silver replied, as Ash put the Pokeball away. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nightmare, I choose you!"

Ash sent out Nightmare, who appeared to a mixture of excitement and derision from the crowd.

"What now?" Nightmare asked, before seeing Dusknoir. "Oh, I get it."

"Interesting." Silver remarked. "You have a shiny Gengar that can speak."

"Heh, you know what else I have?" Nightmare asked. "Shadow Ball."

Nightmare fired a lump of red and black energy at Dusknoir, who wasn't expecting it and was knocked on its back by the sheer power of the attack.

The crowd started yelling abuse at Nightmare.

"Don't do that, Nightmare!" Ash shouted. "That isn't sporting!"

Nightmare gave him a snort of derision. "Who cares about sport?"

"I want to win with honour." Ash said. "So only attack when I tell you."  
"You really should control that Pokemon." Silver said, angrily.

"I'm sorry." Ash replied. "I only recently caught him."

"Hey, are we going to battle or not?" Nightmare asked.

"Very well." Silver said. "Use Night Shade."

"Shadow Ball." Ash shouted.

As Dusknoir launched the beam of dark energy at Nightmare, Gengar responded with another Shadow Ball, cancelling out the attack.

"Unpredictable, but strong." Silver said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Nightmare laughed.

"Sludge Bomb!" Ash shouted.

"Shadow Sneak."

As Nightmare prepared the attack, Dusknoir jumped into his shadow.

"Uh oh." Nightmare said, as Dusknoir emerged and punched him in the back. "Son of a..."

"Noirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball at close range."

Nightmare spun and fired the attack at close range. Dusknoir was thrown backwards by the force of the attack, a huge hole ripped in its stomach from the super effective attack.

"Destiny Bond." Silver shouted, knowing that Dusknoir wouldn't be able to recover.

A burst of light erupted from the wound in Dusknoir's stomach and surrounded Nightmare.

"Oh crap." Nightmare said, as the light swallowed him, and he fell to the ground.

The referee put his flags up. "Both Gengar and Dusknoir are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Ash felt pretty relieved as he recalled Nightmare. He wasn't doing too bad.

"We are now going to take a break while trainers think things through."

He walked past Silver, not looking at him. As he made his way into the changing room, he wondered how he was going to improve on this, and see the match out. As Silver was surely trying to do, Ash was going to do his utmost to get to the next round and get futher. That was what he wanted. It was what he needed to achieve.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Yay, I have over 300 reviews. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Ash is doing pretty well so far. Even though he has revealed most of his Pokemon in the process.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **If anyone is wondering why I make Flint seem a bit strange, it's because I find it slightly odd that a fire type trainer would use a Lopunny, Steelix and Drifblim. That is really sloppy development. I'm odd like that. I hear they fixed it for Platinum.**

 **There was going to be a Coppinger moment in here, but it can wait until the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	53. Chapter 53

53\. Getting Even With Dad Part Two

Chapter 53. Getting Even With Dad. Part Two.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash managed to battle his way to the break against Silver, going in on top. But with Gliscor and Lucario badly injured, and Tauros and Nightmare fainted, can Ash go on and defeat his own father?_

* * *

"Well, that was exciting." Bond remarked, as he sat in his chair. "Ash Ketchum has the advantage going into the break. And Brandon, what has he done to get in front?"

"Well." Brandon replied. "He has seized the initiative, and made some great decisions. If his Pokemon have been at a disadvantage, he has switched them out. Not many trainers have the presence of mind to do that in the heat of battle."

"Norman, how can Silver get back in this? and can he?"

"Of course he can." Norman said. "If he gets the next knockout then he has a chance of overcoming Ash. If Ash gets the next knockout, I can't see Silver being able to recover. Even if he does save his best two Pokemon for last."

"Cynthia, what is going through these two trainers minds right now as they wait for the second half to start?"

"They will be frantically thinking through their strategies, and wondering how to either turn it around, or continue as they are. In a full six on six, what you do here is the most important part of the battle, as its the only time you get to think things through clearly. I mean, you can have a few seconds to debate over your next Pokemon in between battles, but it isn't a lot."

"Still going with your predictions for the winner?"  
"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"And back to the stadium for the second half." Bond said, quickly.

* * *

Ash sent out Lucario and Gliscor to check out the damage to them. Brock and May helped out.

"I thought Gliscor looked in a worse condition than this." Brock remarked. "It looked worse from the stands."

"Scor?" Gliscor said, in confusion.

"Lu!" Lucario growled, as it meditated in a corner of the room.

"Ash, are you really in the right frame of mind for this?" Brock asked. "You made a couple of strange decisions in that battle."

"Of course I'm in the right frame of mind!" Ash shouted. "Just because he's my Dad doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on him."

"I'm sure that's not what Brock meant." May said, quickly, as the bell rang.

Ash jumped up and recalled Gliscor and Lucario.

"Look Ash." Brock said. "Good luck. I'm just telling you not to hold back."

"I'm not going to!" Ash said, as Brock walked out. "Honestly, what does he think I am?"

"I know you're going to do it." May said, as she squeezed his hand.

The bell rang again.

"I have to go." Ash said, quickly kissing her on her soft lips. "Goodbye."

"Good luck." May whispered, as he ran towards the arena.

* * *

"You took your sweet time." Silver muttered, as Ash took to his arena.

"Sorry, I was..."

"Never mind." Silver said, angrily. "Are we going to battle?"

"Of course." Ash replied.

"Drapion, go!" Silver shouted, sending out the Ogre Scorp Pokemon.

The crowd gasped.

"Silver chooses Drapion, and how will his son counter this?"

"Drapion's a poison type." Ash mused. "Gliscor, I choose you."

Ash sent Gliscor back out.

"How are you planning on playing this?" Silver wondered.

"Gliscor, Steel Wing."

Gliscor's wings started to glow with white light, as it flew at Drapion.

"Knock Off."

Drapion swung a claw and struck Gliscor in the face, knocking it away.

"Gliscor, Sandstorm."

Gliscor kicked up sand from the arena floor, and flapped its wings, creating a powerful storm.

"Drapion, Dark Pulse."

Drapion fired a blast of black energy from its mouth. Gliscor managed to narrowly evade it with the Sand Veil.

"Now's your chance to use Guillotine!"

Gliscor burst from the sand storm, claws flashing, and aimed at Drapion's throat.

"Hyper Beam!"

Drapion fired a powerful beam of orange light from its mouth, forcing Gliscor across the arena and into the advertising hoardings.

"Oooh!" The crowd roared as Gliscor struggled to get up.

"Gliscor, are you okay?" Ash asked, as the Fang Scorp crumpled back to the ground.

"Gliscor is unable to battle. Drapion is the winner."

The crowd gave a quick round of applause for Gliscor.

"Thanks, Gliscor." Ash said, placing the Pokeball back on his belt. "Lucario, I choose you."

Ash sent out Lucario, who roared at Silver, clearly remembering the battle with Dusknoir.

"It can't move." Ash said. "Use Bone Rush!"

* * *

"Has Flint always been obnoxious?" Faith asked.

"Yep." Olly replied, as they walked through the hospital. "I remember the first time I met him."

 _"So, you are the trainer who has beaten two of my colleagues."  
"So, you are the next guy I have to beat."_

 _"You seem pretty confident."_

 _"Why shouldn't I be? I am going to beat you."_

"What happened?" Faith wondered.

"Cleaned him out with Garchomp and Empoleon." Olly said, as he opened the door.

The room was empty.

"Looks like Thompson flew the nest." Faith remarked. "Anyway, I'm going to go see Elias and Lucian."

"See you later." Olly answered. "I'm going to go train for my battle."

* * *

Torterra fired a powerful barrage of leaves at Alakazam. Or rather the spot where Alakazam had been.

"Focus Punch." Anabel said.

Alakazam reappeared and slammed a fist into the side of Torterra's head. The Continent Pokemon roared in surprise and pain, before falling to the ground.

"Yipes." Paul remarked.

"Come on!" Anabel shouted. "You can do better than this!"

"I feel like you should have German subtitles." Paul grinned, as he recalled Torterra.

She failed to see the funny side of his joke.

"Do you want to win, or do you want to crack jokes?" Anabel yelled. "As you are at the moment, you can't win!"

"I can!" Paul shouted back.

"Then show me!" Anabel said. "I'm not letting you out of here until you can beat me."

"In that case, Magmortar, standby for battle."

* * *

"Who are you going to use?" Cynthia asked.

"I think Empoleon, Dragonite and Charizard might be in my six." Olly replied, as he ran through a list of his Pokemon. "Other than that, who knows."

"Be very careful." Cynthia reminded him. "Paul has some very powerful Pokemon. This isn't going to be a repeat of your battle with Tyson."

"Nothing can be a repeat of that battle." Olly pointed out. "Anyway, shouldn't you be on TV?"

"Yeah, I came out for a moment." Cynthia replied. "I should probably get back there."

Cynthia left the Advanced Battle, to run back to the stadium.

* * *

Lucario slammed the staff of Aura into Drapion who moaned in pain.

"Come on Drapion!" Silver shouted. "You have to move soon."

"Force Palm."

Lucario aimed a fist at Drapion's face.

Drapion moved slightly.

"Use Bug Bite!" Silver shouted.

Drapion bit down on Lucario's hand. The Aura Pokemon barked in pain, as Drapion slammed it into the ground.

"Lucario is helpless in this state." Silver shouted. "Aura attacks need concentration to use, and while Drapion has its arm, it won't be able to do that."

"Lucario, try and break free!" Ash yelled.

Lucario struggled, but couldn't break free of Drapion's grip.

"Give up." Silver laughed. "Stronger Pokemon have tried to break free."

 _I'm so sorry, but if this is what it takes._

"Lucario, use Force Palm with your other hand, aim for the eyes!"

Lucario swung its other hand and hit Drapion between the eyes. Drapion instantly let go, and hissed in anger.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario raised both hands and fired a powerful blast of blue grey energy that spiralled into Drapion and knocked it out.

"Drapion is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner."

The crowd yelled praise at Lucario, who took it with grace, but looked slightly uncomfortable.

Silver recalled his Drapion.

"Clever." He conceded. "Not many trainer have kept a cool head in that situation."

"What are you going to do next?" Ash asked.

Silver turned to the Chikorita on his shoulder. "Are you up for this?"

"Chika!"

Chikorita jumped to the ground, and growled at Lucario.

"Silver Ketchum sends out a grass Pokemon to battle a part steel type Pokemon. What is this wily old trainer planning?"

"After you." Silver said.

"Lucario, Force Palm."  
Lucario charged at Chikorita, fist raised.

"Grass Knot!"

Chikorita tapped the ground, and a root erupted in front of Lucario, tripping it up.

Lucario sprawled to the ground in front of Chikorita.

"Body Slam."

Chikorita jumped into the air, and landed in the small of Lucario's back. The Aura Pokemon grunted in shock, before jumping to its feet.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Leaf Storm!"

Lucario fired another swirling vortex of blue grey energy. Chikorita fired a powerful blast of leaves from the leaf on its head.

The leaves cut through the vortex and landed several cuts on Lucario.

"Caaarrrrrrrrrrrr!" Lucario roared in pain.

The vortex created by Dragon Pulse carried on going, despite the lack of control from Lucario.

It was Chikorita's turn to complain when hit by the attack.

"Don't worry, Chikorita." Silver said. "It can't take much more of this."

* * *

Noland was sleeping, when something started beeping. He woke up and started searching for the source. After rifling through his bags, he found what was causing the noise.

"It can't be." He muttered. "That hasn't worked since..."

He grabbed the item, and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Lucario, Extremespeed!"

Lucario ran across the ground, and crashed into Chikorita.

"Stop your fall with Vine Whip!"  
As Chikorita was thrown backwards, it used Vine Whip to grab hold of the ground.

"Throw yourself forward!"

Chikorita used the vines to fling itself forward and smash into Lucario's face.

"Chikorita, use Solar Beam."

Chikorita started to charge up sunlight for the attack.

"Lucario, use Force Sphere."

Lucario created an Aura Sphere, before charging over at Chikorita and smashing its fist down on the small green Pokemon.

Chikorita screamed in pain, before unleashing the powerful Solar Beam. Lucario was thrown across the ring by the attack, twitching in pain.

"Is this the end for Lucario?!"

Lucario looked offended at the thought, as it jumped back up. It was also looking exhausted by the extertions.  
"Lucario can't cope for much longer." Silver remarked. "Giga Drain."

"Use Close Combat!"

As the green tendrils of energy grabbed Lucario, the Aura Pokemon swiped them away and made up the distance between it and Chikorita in a single bound. It then proceded to land several punches and kicks on Chikorita, who looked less than comfortable with the assault.

As Lucario retreated, Silver could see that Chikorita was starting to look weary.

"End it with Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita swung the leaf on its head and sent a few sharp leaves at Lucario, who tried to knock them away with its fists.

"It's preoccupied, use Take Down!"

Chikorita charged at Lucario, and hit it on one of its knees. Lucario fell on its back, and couldn't move.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Chikorita is the winner."  
"How about that. Lucario was just too exhausted to continue battling against the plucky little Chikorita."

Ash recalled Lucario.

"Thanks for your help." He said. "That was an awesome effort."

He replaced Lucario's Pokeball on his belt, before taking out another one.

"Glalie, I choose you!"

Ash sent out his Glalie.

* * *

"What is it?" Volkner asked, as he, Flint and Phoebe looked at Noland's device.

"It's something I invented a long time ago." Noland replied. "I don't quite know how or why I made it, but it started beeping earlier this afternoon. It has only done it twice before."

"When?"

"One time was about ten years ago, around the same time that Giratina was rumoured to have appeared in Sinnoh. The other time was a few weeks ago."

"What does it do?"

"It senses that there is a disturbance in the fabric between dimensions."

"Can you pinpoint where the signal is coming from?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course." Noland exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that."

He grabbed a map of Starburst Island, and started pinpointing areas on it.

* * *

"Glalie, use Ice Beam!"

"Chikorita, dodge it!"

Chikorita jumped out of the way, and Ash cursed inwardly as the arena froze over.

"Razor Leaf."

Chikorita fired several leaves at Glalie.

"Blow them away with Icy Wind!"

Glalie did so.

"That Glalie has some tricks." Silver remarked. "Blow this away. Leaf Storm!"

Chikorita fired hundreds of leaves at Glalie.

"Uh oh." Ash said. "Icy Wind again."

Glalie tried to blow them away, but there were too many to do so, and ended up with several scrapes.

"Glalie, Headbutt!"

Glalie flew across the ground, and smashed its head into Chikorita, who flinched.

"It can't move, use Ice Beam." Ash shouted, sensing a knockout.

Glalie blasted Chikorita with the full force of its ice breath. Chikorita was frozen solid and couldn't move.

"Chikorita, no!" Silver shouted.

"Chikorita is unable to battle. Glalie is the winner!"

"And Glalie overcomes Chikorita."

Silver walked onto the field, and picked his Chikorita up.

"I'm sorry." He said, rubbing some Ice Heal on his Pokemon. Chikorita was instantly defrosted, and rubbed against his leg in gratitude.

"Well done, Ash." Silver remarked. "It is a long time since I was put in a corner like this."

He pulled a Pokeball out, and pointed it at Ash.

"But this is where your tournament ends. Salamence, I choose you!"

Silver sent out his Salamence, who roared at Glalie.

"And Silver sends out a powerful Salamence to test his son's courage and ability to the max. This Pokemon will be sure to decide who goes through to the next round."

* * *

"So what do you have in mind?" Mark asked, as his Infernape launched several punches at Toxicroak.

"Thought I might try knocking all his Pokemon out, before he can knock mine out." Olly replied, as Toxicroak weaved under one of the punches, and slammed a powerful Poison Jab into Infernape's stomach.

Infernape grunted in pain, before unleashing a Fire Punch into Toxicroak's face.

The scream was heard throughout the building.

* * *

"Let's make the first move, use Ice Beam!" Ash shouted.

Glalie fired a beam of ice at Salamence.

"Evade it." Silver said.

Salamence flew out of the way.

"Flamethrower."  
Salamence opened its huge mouth and launched a powerful blast of fire at Glalie.

"Dodge it and use Icy Wind."

It was Glalie's turn to fly out of the way of a super effective attack. Glalie flew up and fired a cold wind at Salamence, who shivered in pain, despite the thick scales.

"That cuts out the speed advantage." Ash said, aloud. "Headbutt!"

Glalie launched itself at Salamence.

"Dragon Claw."

Salamence's claws started to glow, as it brought one of its forelegs down on Glalie's head.

The crowd winced as Glalie fell out of the sky after the powerful hit. It landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Follow up with Dragonbreath!"

Salamence fired a powerful beam of green energy at the grounded Glalie.

"Protect!" Ash shouted.

A field of energy formed around Glalie, protecting it. The energy attack bounced off, and the Face Pokemon was unhurt.

"Now, let's get back to the battle." Ash said. "Use Ice Beam."

"Flamethrower!" Silver shouted.

Glalie launched ice. Salamence launched fire.

The two attacks met in the middle of the air, and cancelled each other out. The fire melted the ice, and created water which doused the fire.

"Glalie, Headbutt."

"Double Edge!"

Glalie and Salamence charged at each other.

The crowd held its breath, anticipating a collision.

"Ice Beam while charging."

"Double Team!"

Salamence created several copies of itself, causing Glalie to fire the beam of ice wide in surprise.

"Oh no." Ash said.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Every Salamence fired flames at the stranded Glalie.

"Dodge it!" Ash screamed, as the fire headed for his Pokemon.

Glalie flew above the flames which crashed into each other and faded out.

"What the...?" Ash said.

Silver coughed.

Glalie turned and saw the real Salamence a few feet behind it.

"Hyper Beam."

Salamence blasted Glalie with a powerful blast of orange energy, knocking it out of the sky and back into the ground. Glalie created a small trench as it was forced across the surface of the arena.

It couldn't get up.

"Glalie is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner."

Ash sighed as he recalled Glalie. He put the Pokeball back on his belt, before turning to Pikachu.

"You are my last hope. Are you ready for this?"

Pikachu nodded, and jumped into the arena.

"Ketchum Jr. has gone with his Pikachu to battle the mighty Salamence in the decider for who will get to the next round."

"Are you ready to finish this?" Silver shouted.

"Oh yes." Ash replied. "Pikachu, Quick Attack."

* * *

"Do we have to run across the Island?" Flint said, as he, Volkner and Phoebe followed Noland through the forest.

"Of course." The Factory Head replied, as he saw the ruins in the distance. "That's where the signal is coming from."

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, he wasn't used to getting visitors. Not since the Jacobs' woman had left. But there was something about the unexpected visitor that unnerved him.

The being that called himself Arthur Chaos had seen what she was intending and wasn't happy.

"What do you want?" He demanded. "Leave this place at once."

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I don't take orders from anyone. Let alone false images. Show your face."

Arthur sighed, as he reverted to his Arceus form.

"That is better." She smiled.

"Now, get out of here!" Arceus demanded. "Before I cast you out."

A malevolent glitter in her eyes was clearly present.

"You cannot cast me out." She smirked. "Because I have this."

She held her hand out, and Arceus flinched at what she held.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded, feeling nauseous.

"This?" She replied, cruelly. "Took it from the unconscious body of Cynthia Jacobs. I believe it's one of yours."

As she moved closer to him, Arceus felt weaker. "What have you done?" He coughed.

"The regular gem would be red." She said, watching Arceus' skin start to crack. "Using Devon technology, I corrupted it. And because you are connected to this, you are feeling the effects of what is now corrupting your body. How does it feel knowing how completely helpless you are within your own kingdom?"

"Claudia, stop!" Arceus bellowed with some of his remaining strength.

"No." She replied, in cold fury. "I want your power."

"It would kill you." Arceus muttered, as sweat covered his body.

"Which is why I still need you." She laughed, as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Pikachu charged across the ground.

"Stomp."

Salamence raised a foot, waiting for Pikachu to arrive.

"Now, go into Volt Tackle. Aim for the head!"  
Pikachu quickly covered itself in electricity, and charged at Salamence's head.

"Crunch!"

The crowd gasped, as Salamence opened its mouth.

"This is going to get dangerous."

Pikachu crashed into Salamence's mouth, causing the Dragon Pokemon a huge amount of damage. Taking this amount of pain made it difficult for Salamence to complete the Crunch attack.

"Go for an Iron Tail."

Pikachu used the momentum to slam its glowing white tail into Salamence's head.

"Double Edge."

Salamence raised its head and crashed it into Pikachu. Pikachu was thrown backwards by the force of the attack and landed in a heap.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped up and gave him a thumbs up.

"Great, then let's use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu launched a powerful blast of electricity at Salamence, who roared in discomfort.

"Dragonbreath!" Silver shouted, but Salamence didn't response. "Oh no!"

"And Salamence is paralyzed. Could it have been the Static, or the repeated electric attacks? Either way, it looks like Silver might have problems."

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

Pikachu fired more electricity at Salamence who could only roar in pain.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" Silver roared.

Salamence fired a powerful beam of orange light at Pikachu.

"Is this the end for Pikachu!"

* * *

"Thanks for the rescue." Lucian said.

"No problem." Faith replied.

"And thanks for coming to see me." He continued. "I know you don't have to, but I appreciate it."

"No problem." Faith repeated. "What happened to you?"

"I was beaten up by a Blaziken." Lucian replied, favouring the bruises on his face. "You do not want to get kicked by one of those creatures."

"Any idea who it belonged to?" Faith asked.

"None." Lucian answered. "I saw that crazy woman with the brown hair, and she kept referring to someone she called James, who I think owned the Blaziken. I was too busy getting beaten up to recall much detail."

"Fair enough." Faith said. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask."

"For the G-men?"

"Yes." She replied. "The Coppingers are proving to be a problem, and anything you can provide would be helpful."

"Sorry, I can't remember anything."

* * *

"Agility!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu dodged out of the way of the Hyper Beam, before continuing to run around.

"Wait for an opening and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with white light as it jumped in the air and brought it down on Salamence's head.

"Grab it in your jaws!"

Salamence bit down on Pikachu's tail.

"Thunder!"

Pikachu sent a wave of electricity through its tail and shocked Salamence into letting go of it. The Dragon Pokemon still had the chance to throw Pikachu in the air.

"Volt Tackle from the sky!

Pikachu covered itself in electricity and fell through the air at a high speed.  
"Dragonbreath."

Salamence fired the beam of green energy into the sky at the oncoming Pikachu.

Unfortunately, Pikachu had the greater momentum and the force gathered from falling through the sky was enough to force through the Dragonbreath back towards Salamence.

"Uh oh." Silver said, as the attack was forced back into Salamence's mouth, causing tremendous pain. Then Pikachu hit it in the same place.

The roar of pain was heard several feet away, causing several people outside to wonder what had happened.

As the smoke cleared, Salamence was laid on the ground. Pikachu was laid a few feet away.

Both Pokemon were struggling to get up.

"Come on Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as Salamence got up and glared.

Pikachu looked like it was struggling to shake off its injuries.

"Come on, Pikachu." May whispered.

All around the stadium, people started to chant Pikachu's name. It was very repetitive, causing the small electric Pokemon to get to its feet.

"And Pikachu is back up! Let the match continue!"

Pikachu glared at Salamence, who took several steps towards the much smaller Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

Pikachu launched a powerful blast of electricity at Salamence, who shuddered under the force of the attack, but continued moving.

"Salamence, Flamethrower."

Salamence opened its mouth with difficulty, before coughing up a burst of smoke.

"What the...?" Silver shouted, as his Pokemon crashed to the ground.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner, and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

The crowd exploded, as Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.

"We did it!" Ash shouted.

"PiPikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

Silver looked slightly shocked, before breaking into a smile. He walked over to his badly beaten Salamence. "Thank you, my friend. You battled well."

He recalled the huge Pokemon, before turning to his celebrating son.

"Well done, Son. You deserved this." He said, as he applauded his offspring.

* * *

The quartet of G-men arrived at the ruins.

"What are we doing here?" Phoebe asked, as she looked around.

"Who knows?" Noland replied. "The machine led us here."

Flint saw some writing on the walls of the ruins.

"Hey, this is in English." He remarked.

The four trainers looked at the writing.

"The Corruption Of The Creator." Phoebe read. "It looks to be some kind of legend."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. What's that I hear? Oh it's the plot thickening.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you liked the battle.**

 **The legend will be in the next chapter.**

 **If anyone has any ideas on how to improve the storyline, or any criticisms of the plot, then put it on a review. Any plot ideas, likewise.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	54. Chapter 54

54\. Legend

Chapter 54. Legend.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash defeated Silver, but all is not well it seems._

* * *

 **The corruption of the creator.**

 **The death of a champion.**

 **The towering inferno.**

 **The sacrifice of one.**

 **The darkness will arrive.**

"What the hell does that mean?" Flint asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe remarked. "But there is someone who might."

"Brandon?"

"Brandon." Phoebe confirmed.

Noland was trying to find the signal, but he had lost it.

"What was the point of us coming out here, anyway?" Flint asked.

"We found that!" Phoebe reminded him. "It has to have some significance."

"I can't see it." Flint insisted.

"That's because you have bone where your brain is." Phoebe said, scathingly.

"Ouch, my pride." Flint replied.

"You'll get more of it." Phoebe remarked. "If you don't, it'll be replaced with bravado and obnoxiousness."

"That's not even a word." Volkner and Noland shouted.

* * *

"Put your hands together for Ash Ketchum!"

Ash took the acclaim of the crowd, feeling pretty good.

Silver walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You did good kid." He roared. "I can't believe I'm saying this after I lost, but I'm proud of you."

Ash didn't know what to say. "Err..thanks."

"Give your old man a hug." Silver said, holding his arms out.

Regardless of everyone watching, Ash reciprocated.

"And a touching moment between the two competitors."

Ash and Silver quickly separated.

"I'm glad you are my son." Silver remarked. "Your mother did a great job raising you, even though I think you get your Pokemon training skills from me."

"I don't know about that." Ash grinned. "Have you ever seen my mom's Mr. Mime in action?"

Silver laughed. "Nah, but I imagine it's quite a sight. Your mother was a fiery Pokemon trainer in her youth. All passion and impulse. It was truly a sight to behold. I don't suppose she has any of her Pokemon left now."

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime." Ash said. "Dad."

Despite his loss, Silver grinned.

* * *

Elias had been fairly miserable lately. His burns had been hurting him, and he had been lonely.

Feeling slightly guilty for doing other things, Faith had gone out to get him something to make him feel better. Admittedly, those other things consisted of trying to stop a supremely evil human from making the world a worse place, but she was still feeling guilty.

She had been walking for a few minutes down a dirt path when she tripped over something.

"What was that!" Faith asked, as a small red-brown Pokemon looked at her. It had a strange beak and stood on four legs. "Oh, it's a Trapinch."

"Trapinch?" It said.

"Hmm." She mused. "That would keep him company while I have to save the world, and he's in hospital. Okay, Mightyena, go!"

Faith sent out Mightyena, who barked at the Trapinch.

"Use Bite!"

Mightyena charged at Trapinch and bit down on it. Trapinch didn't look bothered, as it jumped up and shook Mightyena off.

"Woah." Faith remarked, as it kicked up a Sandstorm. "Mightyena, return."

She recalled Mightyena. "How, about Delcatty."

Faith sent out Delcatty, who looked slightly upset at appearing in a sandstorm.

"Catt!" She protested.

"Don't worry." Faith told her Pokemon. "Use Water Pulse!"

Delcatty fired the sphere of sonic waves at Trapinch, who became confused by the attack.

"Awesome, Delcatty." She congratulated. "Now, use Assist!"

Delcatty started to glow with light, before digging underground.

"That must be Dig." She remarked, as Delcatty crashed into Trapinch, knocking it on its back.

"And now for the Pokeball!"

Faith threw the Pokeball at the Ant Pit Pokemon, who was sucked inside. The ball shook a few times, before stopping still. There was a small ping, before she picked it up.

"Gotcha!" She shouted, in triumph.

Delcatty cheered.

"Thanks Delcatty." Faith said, as she recalled her. "Now, let's head back to the hospital."

* * *

"Hey, it's that guy off TV!" Flint joked, as they arrived back at the G-men headquarters. The Pyramid King was relaxing in a chair, his feet on a small table.

"What do you want?" Brandon said, angrily. He really didn't like Flint.

"Easy, Brandon." Volkner replied. "Excuse Flint, little things please little minds."

"Hey!"

"What do you want?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could give us a hand with a legend."

The Pyramid King looked at him with interest. "A legend?"

Phoebe handed him a photo of the words written on the ruins. Brandon quickly read it, before a dark look passed across his craggy features.

"Where did you find this?" He thundered.

"On the other side of the Island." Volkner replied. "There are some ruins."

"Brandon, what is it?" Phoebe asked, sensing his anguish.

Brandon sighed, before turning to his comrades.

"There is something I need to tell you. A legend of epic proportions."

Brandon picked up a bottle of water, and took a quick swig.

"This has been passed down throughout the ages, known only to a select few. I'm only going to tell it once, though."

"Then, let's gather everyone." Volkner said, picking up a phone and dialling a number.

* * *

"Wow, thanks." Elias said, happily as Faith gave him his Trapinch.

"It's okay." Faith replied. "It's kind of a peace offering. I haven't been around a lot lately, and you're stuck in here on your own. Seems right for company, and when you get out, you'll have a new battling partner."

Trapinch hopped on the bed and looked confused.

"Seems friendly." Elias said, as he stroked the Pokemon.

"Don't let the nurses see it." Faith advised. "They might frown on it. And by the word might, I mean will." She put the Pokeball on his bedside table.

"Best girlfriend ever." Elias declared, as Faith's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello."

* * *

Dragonite touched down through the hole in the side of the building, which had been created a few days earlier after a Dragonair had crashed through it in battle.

"Must get someone to cover that up." Volkner remarked, referring to the hole, as Olly jumped off.

"Saves me using the stairs." Olly replied, as Dragonite roared in agreement.

Brandon looked annoyed. "Are you going to let me tell this tale, or not?"

"Everyone seems to be here." Phoebe remarked.

"Then let me begin." Brandon said.

"This better not begin with once upon a time." Flint joked.

"Shut up!" Brandon shouted. "Or I will get my Regirock to bash your head into an egg!"

That shut Flint up.

"Anyway, many years ago, thousands in fact, it was rumoured that the creator of all Pokemon, Arceus was corrupted by an unknown entity. Nobody quite knows who, or what, or how it happened, but it did. Anyway, the corrupter proceeded to silently take over the world, corrupting the creator was the first step. The second was the death of a revered champion that had been caused by the corrupter. It was believed to be a skilled Pokemon trainer back then, who was loved by many."

"Like Lance?" Faith asked.

"Lance isn't dead." Phoebe reminded her.

Brandon coughed, to reprimand them, before continuing.

"The next part was the burning of an important building which was seen by thousands. It was a castle at the coronation of a new King. The legend doesn't go into detail where this was, but the next part about the hero's sacrifice came in the same instance when a brave soul managed to open the gates, at the cost of his life. The people trapped inside managed to escape due to his efforts. That was the sacrifice."  
Brandon looked around, expecting an interruption. When none came, he continued.

"After this sacrifice, the corrupter proceeded to exercise an iron fist over the land, punishing those who tried to oppose her. Chaos reigned as people were attacked by those who used to be their friends and neighbours."

"Not wanting to sound cliched though?" Lucy remarked.

"This is the last part of the legend." Brandon said, staring daggers at his fellow Frontier Brain.

"When all hope seemed lost, six humans appeared and stopped the corrupter. The creator was freed from the grip of the tyrant, and peace was eventually restored to the land."

"Nice to hear the happy ending." Flint said sarcastically.

"So, what does this mean?" Volkner asked.

"If Arceus became corrupted, then it would show that history is repeating itself." Brandon concluded. "Claudia could be trying to recreate the legend, or it could be happening organically."

"I met Arceus recently." Olly remarked. "As much as Arceus can be, he seemed normal. If you can call something that created all Pokemon normal."

"Woah!" Brandon said. "Back that up. You met Arceus?"

"Yeah, but it's a long story."  
It looked like Brandon was about to insist on hearing the story, when everyone present heard the beating of wings, and a loud squawk.

Noland looked confused. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

Noland ran to the hole in the wall, and stuck his head out.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted.

* * *

"Weavile, Night Slash!"

"Smoochum, Focus Punch!"

Paul's Weavile and Anabel's Smoochum fought tenaciously, each hoping to get a win. Weavile ran a pair of sharp claws across Smoochum's face. Smoochum responded by hitting her larger opponent with a powerful punch.

Both Pokemon went down in a heap.

"You are getting better." Anabel remarked. "You are turning losses into draws and that is the first step to victory."

"You seem to have some kind of block over me." Paul admitted.

"Let's find out if that is true." Anabel replied, calmly. "Go, Claydol."

Anabel sent out Claydol.

"Ursaring! standby for battle!" Paul shouted, sending out his huge brown bear.

Ursaring looked as angry as always, despite the recent metamorphosis that its trainer had gone through.

"Ursaring, Hyper Beam!"

"Claydol, Psychic!"

* * *

"Pika!"

"This was a great idea." May remarked, as her Blastoise lay in the ocean. Her other Pokemon preferred to avoid the water.

"I do have them from time to time." Ash laughed, as he lay on his stomach getting some sun on his back. "You should know that by now."

The six Pokemon he had used against Silver were all taking some vital rest. Gliscor, Tauros, Nightmare, Lucario, Glalie and Pikachu.

"That was really quite a battle." May said, running her fingers up Ash's back. "If a little nerve wracking."

"You should have been in the trainer area." Ash groaned.

"When Salamence took that last Thunderbolt, I thought Pikachu was done for."

"I knew Pikachu would pull through." Ash replied, as he rolled onto his side. "Pikachu nearly always comes through for me when I need it to."

"Not always." May pointed out. "Remember the match with Tyson at Ever Grande."

"Yeah, but I like to compare it with several other battles. Drake in Pummelo stadium, Pryce in Mahogany Town, Juan in Sootopolis City. Then there were the battles in the Battle Frontier against Lucy and Brandon."

"Fair enough." May conceded. "That is one special Pikachu. But then again, Pikachu has a very special trainer."

Ash went slightly red at the compliment. "That special trainer has a very special girl in his life."

"That's sweet." May exclaimed. "If slightly unoriginal. But I appreciate it all the same."

Ash could have gazed into her eyes all day. They were one of her best assets. One of the very things that made her special, and in turn, realise what a lucky guy he was.

* * *

Several of the G-men stood aghast as the legendary bird of ice appeared in front of them.

"Holy crap, that's Articuno!" Faith shouted.

"What's wrong?" Noland asked.

Articuno looked at him, with a strange look in its eyes.

"Noland." Brandon said, warily. "There looks to be something wrong with Articuno."

"Articuno, I can help you." Noland said, holding out his hand.

Articuno looked at him, before lunging.

"Oh shit!" Noland shouted, as he jumped backwards avoiding the thrust. "What is wrong with you?"

Articuno either didn't hear him, or didn't care as it fired a beam of ice at its friend.

"Dragonite, Protect!"

Olly gave the order, and Dragonite flew in front of the attack, protecting Noland.

Rather than placating Articuno, this enraged the Pokemon, and it started thrashing around, destroying the parts of the building.

"We have to take this away from the building!" Volkner shouted. "Get Articuno away from here. I need volunteers to help me!"

"I'm with you!" Brandon shouted.

"And I've started already." Olly said. "Dragonite, Iron Tail."

Dragonite charged at Articuno, tail glowing with white light. He crashed it into the Freeze Pokemon, forcing it back.

"Electivire, go!" Volkner shouted.

"Registeel, I need your assistance!" Brandon yelled. "Everyone out of here!"

Brandon and Volkner sent out their Pokemon.

"Electivire, use Thunder!"

"Registeel, use Flash Cannon!"

"Dragonite, use Overheat!"

The three powerful attacks hit Articuno and knocked it into the trees. As the three trainers and their Pokemon watched, they saw it get up and head towards the resort.

"Articuno is going to hurt someone!" Noland shouted. "Something's wrong."

"Let's debate it later." Volkner said, calmly. "If Articuno gets to the resort, who knows what could happen."

"We need to stop it." Brandon remarked.

"I'm on it." Olly shouted, as he jumped on Dragonite.

"Are you crazy?" Noland demanded. "Articuno has a phenominal advantage against Dragonite."

Dragonite started to fly.

"Hurry up then!" Olly yelled.

As Dragonite followed Articuno, Volkner and Brandon recalled their Pokemon and ran down the stairs.

"Phoebe's in charge!" Volkner yelled.

"Oh crap!" Flint exclaimed.

* * *

Dragonite easily caught up with Articuno, and flew in front of the Freeze Pokemon, blocking its path.

"Articuno, stop!" Olly shouted.

Articuno seemed to disregard him, as it flew at Dragonite. It opened its beak in preparation to launch an ice attack.

"Dragon Dance."

Dragonite spun in middair in a vain attempt at some kind of dance.

"Now dodge."

Dragonite easily evaded the Ice Beam, spinning away from and underneath its opponent.

Articuno was starting to look angry at this point, and turned to face Dragonite.

"Use Dragon Dance again!"

Dragonite managed a slightly better dance this time, increasing its speed and attack power.

Articuno fired another Ice Beam. Dragonite evaded it, but was caught on the tail by the attack.

Dragonite howled in pain, to the clear satisfaction of Articuno.

Olly was worried. He didn't want to get into a huge battle with Articuno as one hit from the legendary bird would probably be enough to defeat Dragonite.

 _Or at the very least, disable it. I can't take that chance._

"Dragonite, keep avoiding any attacks it throws at you."

Dragonite looked like he wanted to attack his opponent, but continued to obey. He avoided several Ice Beam attacks.

"Dragonite, keep evading, until it does something stupid."

 _There is only so long Dragonite can evade. Articuno is going to get lucky eventually. Might as well attack soon._

"Dragon Dance, one more time."

Dragonite powered up.

"Now stop." Olly ordered, seeing Articuno use Mind Reader.

Dragonite stopped in midair.

"Remember the battle with Tyson?"

Dragonite nodded.

Articuno fired an Ice Beam attack, that was guaranteed to hit.

"Use Iron Tail to intercept."

Dragonite's tail started to glow with a white light, as he spun and took the attack in that area.

He winced in pain, as his tail was frozen, but since it had become slightly metallic it was protected from high amounts of damage.

"Sorry for this, but use Slam and aim for the head!"

Dragonite flew at Articuno and brought his tail down on the Freeze Pokemon's head.

Articuno was knocked straight out of the sky and was flung to the ground. All the power increases from Dragon Dance, as well as the effects from Iron Tail had proved too much to keep it in the air.

"We did it!" Olly cheered, as Dragonite sneezed.

* * *

Brandon and Volkner arrived in time to see Articuno crash to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Volkner exclaimed.

Dragonite landed next to them, and admired his handiwork.

"Excellent work." Brandon remarked. "If Articuno had got into the air around the resort, who knows what could have happened."

Dragonite sneezed again. Olly recalled him. "Thanks for your effort."

"What causes a normally placid Pokemon to do this?" Volkner asked, kneeling next to Articuno.

"Who knows?" Brandon replied, as Articuno opened its eyes. He took a torch out and shone it in the eyes of the Freeze Pokemon. "There's something there though."

Brandon, Olly and Volkner all saw it. The hint of red and black in its iris.

"What is that?"

"That might be the cause of the problem." Brandon remarked. "Whatever it is, it is corrupting Articuno's mind."

"So, if its mind is being corrupted, it came here to attack Noland?" Olly said. "How do we get rid of it?"

"I have no idea." Brandon said. "We'd need to find the source of the corruption."  
"I'm on about Articuno." Olly replied. "We can't leave it here, otherwise it could attack again."

"How do you restrain a legendary Pokemon?" Volkner asked. "How did you capture the Regi?"

"Reasoning with them." Brandon replied, sarcastically. "Do you think capturing Articuno would be the best way?"

"Until we can source the problem, yes." Volkner said.

Articuno managed to get up, and glared at them.

"Registeel!" Brandon shouted. "I need your assistance!"

Brandon sent Registeel out.

"This might be worth watching." Volkner remarked.

"Registeel, use Lock On!" Brandon shouted.

Registeel looked at Articuno, and a small cross hair appeared in the middle of Articuno's body.

Articuno fired a blast of ice at Registeel, who easily took the attack.

"Registeel has a clear advantage." Olly remarked. "Articuno can't hurt it with its attacks."

"Use Zap Cannon!" Brandon roared.

Registeel held out its brown, clawed arms and created a ball of electricity, which was thrown at Articuno. Articuno tried to avoid the notoriously inaccurate attack, but it followed the Freeze Pokemon around, and eventually, crashing into it. Articuno moaned in pain, before turnin back to its opponent.

"Flash Cannon!"

Registeel fired a beam of silver energy from it's 'mouth' which landed another direct hit on Articuno.

The clearly weakened bird fired a sphere of water at Registeel, who took the attack without suffering much damage.

"That was a Water Pulse." Volkner remarked.

After seeing this, Articuno tried to escape.

"Lock On!" Brandon shouted.

Another cross hair appeared on the rapidly retreating Articuno.

"It isn't going to escape." Brandon remarked. "Hyper Beam!"

Another beam of energy burst from Registeel's 'mouth' and followed Articuno.

The Freeze Pokemon was eventually hit, and collapsed to the ground.

Brandon threw a Pokeball at the fallen creature who had no energy left to resist.

The ball hit Articuno and sucked it inside. It shook twice, before staying still.

"Congratulations." Olly said, dryly.

"At least it won't go mental now." Volkner remarked. "I wouldn't let it out though."

"I'm not intending to." Brandon said, angrily. "Not until the cause of the problem is revealed."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. A slightly random chapter, but I think that the two main points of it were sent across rather well.**

 **The legend, as Lucy remarked is cliched, but hey, most legends are. As are myths, fables and musicals. Sorry to anyone who likes musicals.**

 **It appears that Brandon caught Articuno. Don't send reviews telling me that it is impossible to capture Articuno with a Pokeball.**

 **More on what caused Articuno to flip out in a later chapter, but it was key to the story as what happened in the last part of this chapter will have a bearing on the Olly versus Paul battle.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You are all great.**

 **If there is anything you don't understand, then put it on a review and send it, and I will get back to you to try and explain it.**

 **Also, Registeel overcame Articuno remarkably quickly in battle, but don't forget it had taken super effective attacks in its first appearance and also a super powered Slam.**

 **Just as a side note, the second time you battle Brandon in Pokemon Emerald, he uses an Articuno then. That seems slightly contrived. Ehhh, what are you going to do?**

 **Also the part where Faith gives Elias a Trapinch was slightly suggested by Zabuza, so mild credit there.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	55. Chapter 55

55\. Going For The WinStrate Part One

Chapter 55. Going For The Win-Strate. Part One.

* * *

 _Summary. After a random attack by a legendary Pokemon, Volkner, Brandon and Olly managed to defeat Articuno and capture it. But why did this legendary creature go on the rampage?_

* * *

"That was random and crazy." Volkner muttered, as they walked back into the G-men headquarters.

"I feel bad for Articuno." Brandon remarked. "Whatever screwed it up wasn't Articuno's fault."

"At least we stopped it." Olly said. "People didn't die. I say we did a great day's work. Now, whose for the bar?"

"I'm with you there." Brandon laughed. "Let's sneak off now."

"You just don't want Flint showing up." Olly laughed.

"Damn straight."

* * *

Swampert grunted with exertion, as it tried to hold its trainer in place.

"Come on Swampert!" He shouted. "You can do better than that."

Swampert slammed a paw into the base of his back, trying to gain some leverage.

The green haired trainer struggled back, but couldn't get free.

"Pert!"

"Yeah, buddy. I submit." Vito laughed.

His Swampert let him go. He stood up and rubbed the small area on his back.

"Excellent workout." He said. "We are going to win today for sure."

"Swaaaaaaaaaa!"

Vito took a drink out of his water bottle, before spraying some into his Swampert's mouth.

"Swamp!"

* * *

"What does it mean when a normally placid Pokemon starts attacking people?" Noland asked, as Brandon showed him the Pokeball.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Brandon said. "I didn't want to capture Articuno, but I was left with little choice. I know it was your friend, but.."

"It's okay." Noland said. "I'd rather it be captured than go on the rampage and hurt someone."

"Then I feel slightly less guilty." Brandon replied.

"What about?"

"Capturing it, defeating it in battle with Registeel, letting this happen in general."

"Brandon, you deal in legends. This wasn't going to be predicted." Noland reminded him. "That's the deal we have in the Battle Frontier. You look at the past in the ruins and the legends, while I look to the future by creating crazy and dangerous machinery. I'm just glad that Articuno is safe, and nobody was hurt, and there are possibly no consequences to be worried about."

* * *

"What's wrong with my Dragonite!"

"It has a cold." Nurse Joy replied. "Has it been in contact with any ice Pokemon recently? or ice attacks? Because when something like Dragonite comes into contact with exceptionally cold ice, it can result in it getting a cold."

Dragonite kept coughing and sneezing.

"No." Olly said, knowing instantly why his Pokemon was hurt. "Poor Dragonite."

"I wouldn't recommend battling it in your next match." Joy remarked. "Colds will affect its ability to attack."

Dragonite started to protest angrily, before coughing.

"Dragonite!" Olly said. "Forget about it. I'm not throwing you in there to get shot at."

"Niiiiiite!" Dragonite roared. "NiteNiteNiteNite!"

"It seems to want to battle." Joy remarked. "Dragonite are proud creatures and won't accept defeat."

Olly turned to his Dragonite. "I'm sorry buddy. You might be one of my most powerful Pokemon, but I care too much about you to let you get hurt even more. Just get better."

"You are welcome to stay at our exclusive Pokemon spa." Nurse Joy said, pointing outside the building.

Olly and Dragonite turned and saw a beautiful meadow, with several small pools of water. Several Pokemon were either sleeping, or running around in happiness.

"If it'll help Dragonite." Olly replied.

"It does have some benefits, but even if you book it in now, the chances of Dragonite being ready for your battle in a few days are still relatively slim."

"Do you want to do it?" Olly asked his Pokemon.

Dragonite shook his head, and grunted.

"You aren't battling, so you might as well stick around." Olly said, taking the Pokeball out. "Enjoy your stay."

Dragonite protested, before coughing and spluttering.

"That is why you need to stay here." Joy scolded him. "This was designed to try and help Pokemon recover from minor injuries and ailments, so get out there."

Dragonite didn't look in the mood to argue, as he walked out into the meadow.

"Thanks Joy." Olly said, as he watched his Pokemon wander around. "If he does anything stupid, call me."

"I will do." Joy smiled, as Olly gave her the Pokeball. He then went over to the phones.

* * *

"Are you going to be on TV later?" Jim asked.

Cynthia laughed in response. "Has anyone not seen that?"

"Hey, I battle Vito in a few hours, and was wondering if they called you back for premium analysis."

"No." Cynthia replied. "I'm doing the battle tomorrow between Wilson and Saka."

"Who have I got?" Jim wondered. "Which pundits?"

"Brandon and Norman seem to have got permanent jobs on that couch." Cynthia quipped. "I think it might be Harrison."

"My old buddy, Harrison James?"

"That's the one." Cynthia replied. "Apparently, I don't get the big battles after I went missing in the last one."

"Why was that?"

"I had to go see Olly."

"I hope he wins in two days." Jim said, flatly.

"Because you don't like Paul?"

"Because I don't like Paul." Jim confirmed. "As much as he has tried to improve his ways after being a heartless jerk to his Pokemon, I've seen him do things that I can't forgive him for."

"To forgive is human nature." Cynthia said. "To forgive a jerk is stupidity."

"Touche." Jim replied.

"Good luck in your battle." Cynthia said. "I'll probably see you at half time."

"I'll hopefully be winning." Jim remarked.

* * *

Charizard touched down outside the partly destroyed G-men building.

"Thanks for the lift, Charizard." Olly said, recalling it, before walking into the building.

"We're all doomed!" Brandon shouted, as Olly walked in.

"Nice to see you too." The younger trainer replied.

Brandon put his book down, and turned around.

"We have a serious problem."

"We?"

"I found out why Articuno went on a rampage." Brandon remarked.

"Enlighten me."

"This is a recap of events that happened at Shamouti Island in the Orange Islands about a decade and a half ago."

"So, you didn't find it in a crypt somewhere."

"Watch your mouth." Brandon said, angrily. "All Pokemon are more sensitive to their surroundings than humans are. Meaning that if the environment changes, Pokemon are aware of it long before we are."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Legendary Pokemon are directly linked with nature. Articuno is the legendary bird of ice."

"And it has taken all night for you to work that out." Olly said, dryly. "You're a bloody genius."

"What's up with you this morning?" Brandon asked.

"My Dragonite caught a cold from that battle with Articuno, so excuse me if I seem less than interested at what happens to Articuno."

"I'm sorry about your Dragonite." Brandon replied. "But this is important."

"Then, you have my undivided attention." Olly said, as he sat down and started to read the newspaper.

"You know how we were talking about the corruption of the creator?" Brandon remarked.

"Mmhmm." Olly replied.

"Legendary Pokemon are connected to Arceus more than regular Pokemon. One theory is that the legendary Pokemon were created as regulators. If anything were to happen to the creator, Arceus, then they would feel the effects more severely than regular Pokemon. A small part of that corruption would reach them via the psychic connection, and leave them incapable of rational thought."

Olly put the paper down, and looked thoughtful.

"That's quite a problem." He conceded. "I think I might be able to poke a hole in your theory though."

"I'm here to be shot down." Brandon replied.

"Wouldn't your Regi Pokemon be affected? You used Registeel, and it seemed fairly normal."

"Registeel is an artificial Pokemon." Brandon remarked. "It was created by humans thousands of years ago, and because of that, it isn't considered a proper legendary Pokemon. For example, you can use Regirock, Regice and Registeel in tournaments, but you can't use Zapdos or Articuno."

"Has anyone ever actually tried to do that?"

"Probably, somewhere." Brandon replied. "But, that would mean that the legend has started to come true."

* * *

"Manectric, come on out!" Vito shouted, throwing out his first Pokeball.

The majestic Manectric appeared on the ice and roared at the surrounding crowd.

"Manectric, huh." Jim remarked. "Cranidos, this one is yours."

Jim sent out his Cranidos, who tried to avoid slipping on the ice.

"Jacobs goes with Cranidos, but that seems an odd choice on the current battlefield."

"Never mind." Jim said. "Let's start with Take Down!"

Cranidos charged across the arena and directed all its power at Manectric.

"You know the problem with Cranidos?" Vito remarked, as it thundered towards his Pokemon. "No resistance to electric attacks, Discharge."

Electricity erupted from Manectric and crashed into the oncoming Cranidos, throwing it across the ice and onto its back.

"A powerful attack from Manectric and Cranidos is down for the count!"

"Come on, Cranidos!" Jim shouted. "You have to get up!"  
Cranidos managed to jump to its feet, and glared angrily at Manectric.

"Cranidos, we might have to attack from a distance!" Jim said. "Use Ice Beam."

Cranidos fired a beam of ice across the equally as cold battlefield and landed a direct hit on Manectric, freezing one of its paws in place on the icy battlefield.

"Hey, Manectric, break free!" Vito shouted.

"Cranidos, Head Smash!"

Cranidos took advantage of the distraction to charge across the arena, and land a powerful hit on Manectric. The downside was that the powerful hit freed Manectric from the ice.

"Manectric is free, at the cost of a Head Smash attack. However, Cranidos didn't come off scot free as that attack hurts the user as well!"

Cranidos looked in a slight bit of discomfort, but looked determined to continue.

"That's the spirit." Jim encouraged. "Now, use Dragon Pulse."

"Manectric, use Thunder!"

Cranidos launched the swirling vortex of blue green energy. Manectric let off a powerful electric attack.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena. The electricity was sucked into the Dragon Pulse, and started to spin around, increasing the voltage.

"I'm not quite sure what is happening, but that amount of electricity is getting more dangerous by the second. It could become extremely volatile, and.."

The vortex exploded, engulfing both Pokemon in the arena.

"Explode."

"Cranidos!" Jim shouted.

"Manectric!" Vito yelled.

"What is going on down there?"

The smoke started to clear, and both Pokemon were still standing. Both Manectric and Cranidos were covered in burns and bruises, and breathing heavily.

"Both Pokemon are still standing, but for how much longer?!"

"Manectric, Thunder Wave!"

"Cranidos, Thunder!"

Manectric fired a small bolt of electricity, designed to paralyze. Cranidos managed to counter with its own electric attack.

"Despite the fatigue, both Pokemon are still able to match each other, blow for blow!"

"We have to finish this!" Jim shouted. "Cranidos, use Head Smash!"

"Manectric, use Volt Tackle!"

Cranidos charged. Manectric covered itself in electricity and powered across the ice at the oncoming foe.

"Sparks are going to be ground from the earth as these two Pokemon go for each other!"

Manectric and Cranidos leapt into the air and delivered their final assaults. The thud created was enough to make most of the audience wince.

As both of the Pokemon landed on the ice, their legs finally gave out and they both collapsed at the same time.

Neither of them was getting up.

"Both Cranidos and Manectric are unable to battle!"

Jim felt a sense of relief as he recalled Cranidos. Even though it had been a double knockout, he had taken down a Pokemon that was tough to beat. "Thanks Cranidos."

"What will be the next choice of each trainer?!"

"Alakazam, come on out!" Vito shouted, sending out his Alakazam.

"What would be the best choice for Alakazam?" Jim wondered. "I know! Umbreon, I need you!"

Jim sent out Umbreon, who barked at Alakazam in a show of bravado.

"How to play into my hands." Vito laughed. "Alakazam, Focus Blast!"

* * *

"So, we need to find any trainers out there who might have legendary Pokemon." Olly remarked. "How do you plan on doing that again?"

"I'm not quite sure." Brandon replied. "There must be at least one trainer on this island who has a legendary Pokemon."

* * *

"Nurse Joy!" Gary shouted, as he ran into the Pokemon Centre, frantically. "You have to help my Pokemon. It's acting really weird."

"Let me see it." Nurse Joy replied.

* * *

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon fired the lump of red and black energy at the oncoming ball of blue energy. The two attacks collided, and exploded.

"The two attacks cancel each other out! And the atmosphere is heating up!"

"Lucky escape." Vito remarked.

"Not really." Jim said. "It's surely the next step in strategy. Trainers teach their Alakazam and other Psychic types Focus Blast to help them against Dark and Steel Pokemon. So, it's up to the trainer to work on ways to counter the Focus Blast."

"Then I'll have to defeat you another way." Vito said, recalling Alakazam.

"Winstrate recalls his Alakazam, knowing that it will be difficult to overcome Umbreon's type advantage."

Vito threw another Pokeball. "Flareon, come on out!"

Vito sent out a Flareon, creating widespread applause from the crowd.

"A popular choice from Winstrate, as Flareon is a highly popular Pokemon. It's grace and beauty is legendary, and you can see the amount of care and effort that has gone into raising..."

"Dark Pulse." Jim ordered, getting irritated with the commentator.

"Ember!"

As the waves of dark energy burst from Umbreon's mouth, Flareon shot them down with several small balls of fire.

"Flareon manages to overcome the oncoming attack by shooting it down with an Ember attack."

"Flareon, Overheat!"

"Umbreon, Psychic!"

Flareon sent a powerful wave of white hot flames at Umbreon, who countered with a psychic attack. The Overheat was stopped temporarily, but it was gradually increasing in power as Flareon tried to increase it.

"The problem with Overheat is that the first one is always the strongest, and no matter how much the user tries to keep it up, it can't do it for much longer!"

"Throw it back at Flareon!" Jim shouted.

Umbreon managed to force the fire back into Flareon's face, causing it to mewl in pain.

"Don't worry, Flareon." Vito said. "Use Flare Blitz!"

Flareon jumped up and ran at Umbreon. The crowd waited in anticipation, as the Flame Pokemon covered itself in fire.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon launched the lump of red and black energy, and sent it crashing into the oncoming Flareon.

The observers gasped, as Flareon was momentarily stopped by the force of the attack, before continuing straight through and landing a powerful hit on Umbreon.

"And look at that from Flareon! It was able to break through by sheer willpower!"

"Flareon, Fire Blast!"

Flareon opened its mouth and fired a powerful blast of five sided red hot flames at Umbreon, who couldn't move out of shock.

"Noooooooooooo!" Jim shouted, as Umbreon was thrown across the arena by the pure force of the extremely hot attack.

Umbreon struggled to get up, before collapsing.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Flareon is the winner."

Jim recalled Umbreon. "That was awesome. I appreciate it."

He threw another Pokeball. "Buizel, I need you!"

Jim's Buizel appeared, and smirked at Flareon.

"This is going to get interesting!"

"Are you ready for this?!" Both trainers shouted.

Buizel nodded. Flareon looked indifferent.

"Then, return." Vito shouted, recalling Flareon.

"Oh come on!" Jim yelled, as Vito sent his Alakazam back out.

"Alakazam is back out, and looks ready to face off against Buizel. What can Jacobs do against the living supercomputer?"

* * *

Somewhere near Cerulean City.

"Shut up, in there!" The guard shouted. "Unless you want me to come in there, and put you six feet under in dreamland."

This was the worst he had felt for a long time. He didn't belong in this place, it was just a harmless mistake that had got out of hand. It was all her fault, he had decided that a long time ago, and even if it took him until the end of time, he would get out of here and kill the bitch dead. His thoughts of vengeance were his only solace now.

So what if he had been declared mentally hilarious and deemed unfit to live in normal society, nobody was perfect, and this was a mockery of the reputation he had carefully cultivated. He saw her laughing face everytime he closed his eyes, and it made him increasingly unstable.

"I'll kill you, you bitch!" He shouted. "One day, I'll get out of here and make you scream!"

"Davids, shut up!"

He lay on his bed, trying not to close his eyes. Until recently, he had been the king of his world, and what was he now? He tried to shut out the ringing of the phone in the guards office, until he heard the footsteps and couldn't ignore it any longer.

Neither could he ignore the rattling on the door of his cell.

"You have a visitor." The guard shouted. "Now, put some clothes on and get out here in the next five minutes."

* * *

"Aqua Jet!"

Buizel fired itself at Alakazam.

"Stop it with Psychic."

Using a similar technique to what Umbreon had employed, Alakazam picked Buizel up and flung him across the ice.

"Teleport and Focus Punch!"

Alakazam vanished, and then reappared behind Buizel, who had just managed to get to its feet.

"Behind you!" Jim shouted, as Alakazam landed a powerful Punch into Buizel's back, throwing him across the ice in the other direction. "Damn! Try to strike back with Water Gun!"

Buizel jumped up and fired a blast of water at Alakazam.

"Zap Cannon!"

"Uh oh." Jim said, as he realised what was going to happen.

The ball of powerful electricity was attracted to the water and passed straight through the attack, hitting Buizel square in the chest.

Buizel squealed in pain, as he was knocked out by the force of the attack. He dropped to the ice and smoke started to emerge from his body.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Alakazam is the winner."  
"And how about that to a finish for a fine amount of action! We are now going to take a fifteen minute break for everyone out there to get some refreshments, and for the combatants to rethink their strategies."

Jim recalled Buizel, and nodded at Vito. He was about to walk down to his changing room, when Vito and his Alakazam vanished.

"Showoff." Jim muttered, as he realised that they had teleported out of there.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. ... Wonder what happens next.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It makes me feel so proud.**

 **Oh, and someone sent me an idea for a storyline on a review. I have a vague idea who it might have been, but can that person send a review telling me who they are, so I can offer some feedback.**

 **Wonder who the guy in the asylum is. Actually, I know who it is, but do you?**

 **Don't forget to review! Please!**


	56. Chapter 56

56\. Going For The WinStrate Part Two

Chapter 56. Going For The Win-Strate. Part Two.

* * *

 _Summary. Vito proved to be a tricky opponent, switching his Pokemon around and quickly gained the upper hand against Jim._

* * *

"Meeeeeeeess!"

"Mesprit, no!" Gary shouted, as the small Pokemon threw him back across the Pokemon Centre.

"Everyone out of here!" Joy shouted, as Mesprit flung a blast of Psychic energy into the wall, crumbling it.

"What's wrong?" Gary yelled.

Mesprit glared at him, before firing a Psybeam attack. He had no option but to dive out of the way, feeling the attack crash into the wall behind him.

"Then, I guess this is how it has to be." Gary said, sadly, as he took a Pokeball out. "Umbreon, I choose you!"

* * *

"Come on!" Cynthia shouted. "He's kicking your ass out there."

"He is doing a number on you." Olly pointed out. "You aren't reacting to the changing situation quickly enough. A wise man once told me that in battle, you must be like water, constantly adapting to your circumstances."

"It isn't beyond your ability to turn this around." Cynthia remarked. "If you try and catch him unaware, then you can still win."

"You've seen Flareon and Alakazam." Olly said. "He still has three unrevealed Pokemon, so... oh hell, just go for it!"

"You can inspire." Jim replied, dryly. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Synchronised swimming."

* * *

"Why the hell are you talking to me?" He muttered.

"Mr. Davids." His visitor laughed. "You could do with being a bit more polite. My visit to you is more beneficiary to you than it is to me."

"And what do you have to offer me?"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"I would like to." He replied. "But my lawyer told me that there was categorically no way that I would see the light of day again."

"Have you ever thought about hiring a better lawyer?"

"I already have the top lawyer in Kanto and Johto."

She snorted. "I puke on that guy. If you want to get out of here, then I can fix you up with a better one."

"But why would you do that?"

She smiled, but it seemed to have no warmth or emotion in it at all. "I'm sure we could come to an arrangement."

Every instinct in his body told him that she was trouble, but his chance of freedom was too tempting to turn down.

* * *

"Alakazam, come on out!"

"Luxio, I need your help!"

Vito sent out Alakazam. Jim sent out Luxio.

"This should be an interesting matchup."

"Luxio, Thunderbolt!"

"Evade it with Teleport!"

Alakazam vanished, a split second before the attack hit.

"And Alakazam avoids the attack!"  
"Psybeam!"

Alakazam reappeared and launched the attack at Luxio. Luxio moaned in pain, and started to stagger.

"Focus Punch!"

Alakazam charged at Luxio, fist glowing with white light.

"Use Bite!"

Luxio managed to recover in time to bite down on Alakazam's fist. The startled Psi Pokemon groaned in pain, before losing the attack.

"Now, go into Thunder Fang!"

As Luxio's teeth dug into Alakazam's fist, electricity crackled from them.

"Kazam?" Alakazam said, confused as electricity coursed through its body.

"Hang in there!" Vito shouted. "Use Psychic!"

Alakazam's eyes started to glow with light, as Luxio was thrown across the arena.

"And Alakazam manages to escape for the moment."

"Alakazam, use Rain Dance." Vito said.

"And a strange choice of move from Winstrate."

A blue light erupted from Alakazam's spoons, and it started to rain.

Jim saw the opening.

"Luxio, Thunder!"  
Luxio created a powerful blast of electricity and dropped it on the much larger opponent, to the anger of Vito, who realised what he had done. His Alakazam fell to its knees in pain.

"Of course, it looks like Winstrate forgot that Thunder never misses when it is raining."

"Luxio, Crunch!"

Luxio jumped into the air, and bit down on Alakazam's head. The Psi Pokemon cried out in anger, and fell to the ground.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Luxio is the winner."

Jim punched the air, as Vito recalled his defeated Alakazam.

"Might as well take advantage of the rain." Vito remarked. "Swampert, come on out!"

Vito sent out Swampert.

* * *

"Bet you five bucks he tries it." Olly said.

"You're on." Cynthia replied.

* * *

"Luxio, Thunderbolt!"

Luxio roared at Swampert, and blasted it with electricity. Swampert looked mildly amused.

"Looks like Jacobs forgot about Swampert being part ground type."

"How did I forget that?!" Jim shouted. "Luxio, return!"

Jim recalled Luxio.

"The perfect Pokemon for this battle. Bayleef, I need you!"

Jim sent out his Bayleef.

Vito's expression didn't change. "Swampert, Body Slam!"

"Bayleef, Leaf Storm!"

Bayleef fired a powerful wave of leaves at Swampert, who jumped out of the way and landed on Bayleef. The grass Pokemon groaned in pain.

"Take Down!"

Bayleef jumped up and slammed into Swampert.

"Grab it!" Vito shouted.

Swampert recovered quickly, and grabbed Bayleef, holding it in place.

"Now, what is Swampert trying to accomplish by stopping Bayleef from moving?"

"Swampert, use Ice Punch."  
"Ice Punch!" Jim shouted, as Swampert slammed one of its paws into Bayleef's neck. Bayleef screamed in agony.

"And Swampert causes major damage to a Pokemon that it is weak against in normal circumstances."

"Swampert, use another Ice Punch." Vito ordered.

Still holding Bayleef, Swampert prepared another punch.

"Bayleef, use Sweet Scent!"

The leaves on Bayleef's neck opened and a strange but alluring scent emerged from them. It entered Swampert's nostrils and caused it to drop Bayleef.

"An interesting use of Sweet Scent gets Bayleef free."

"Bayleef, use Giga Drain!"

Green tendrils of energy burst from the leaves on Bayleef's neck and wrapped around Swampert. It was Swampert's turn to roar in pain, as most of its health and stamina was drained.

"And Bayleef turns the tables!"

"Bayleef, finish with Leaf Storm." Jim said.

Bayleef fired a powerful wave of razor sharp leaves at Swampert and knocked it out. Vito looked furious, as his prized Swampert fell to the ground.

"No!" He shouted. "Swampert."

"Swampert is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner!"

Vito recalled Swampert.

"Flareon, Come on out!"

Vito sent out Flareon. The Pokemon appeared, and instantly started complaining about being sent out into the rain.

"Flareon, Flamethrower!"

Flareon fired a powerful ball of fire at Bayleef, before Jim could think of a strategy.

The attack hit Bayleef, but didn't look to do much damage.

"Now, it is Winstrate who makes some bad judgements. He should know that fire attacks aren't anywhere near as effective in the rain, as they are any other time."

Jim had forgotten about this. He could also see that the rain wasn't going to stick around for much longer.

"Take Down!"

Bayleef charged across the arena, and smashed into the weakened Flareon. Flareon was knocked to the ground, and looked to be in some serious discomfort.

"Bayleef, use Body Slam!"

Bayleef forced itself into the air, and landed on top of Flareon, knocking it out.

"Flareon is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner!"

And Jacobs' Bayleef knocks out a second Pokemon in quick succession. Winstrate has lost four Pokemon, while Jacobs has three left. What a quick turnaround, and the atmosphere has reached fever pitch. The good times are rolling as the crowd screams their pleasure at the titanic confrontation between two trainers intent on not giving each other an inch."

* * *

"Nooo!" Gary shouted, as the last of his Pokemon was defeated by his Mesprit.

Mesprit gave him a dirty look, suggesting that it wasn't impressed by his efforts to defeat it.

"Come on!" Gary said, pleadingly. "Snap out of it."

Mesprit shook its head, and prepared another Psybeam.

"I guess this is it then." Gary laughed.

Mesprit fired the Psybeam attack at him. He saw it arrive in slow motion.

"Dusknoir, Destiny Bond!"

The Dusknoir floated in front of the attack, and took the full force of Mesprit's attack. The Gripper Pokemon was knocked out by the sheer power of Mesprit's mental attributes. However, a few seconds later, Mesprit also collapsed in exhaustion.

Gary spun to see who his rescuer was.

He was surprised to see Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four, recalling her Dusknoir.

"Thanks." He muttered, not quite sure what she was doing here.

"No problem." She replied, casually. "Is that your Mesprit?"

"Yes." Gary answered.

"I'd recall it, before it wakes up."

"Right." Gary said, mentally kicking himself, as he held up the Pokeball. Gary tried to recall Mesprit, but the Pokemon woke up and evaded the beam.

Mesprit grinned in response, before floating out of the destroyed wall.

"Hey!" Gary shouted. "Where are you going?!"

Mesprit didn't respond, as it flew high into the atmosphere, beyond the view of any human.

Gary somehow knew that that would be the last he ever saw of the strange Pokemon who he had befriended, and battled with.

"Thanks." He whispered. "For everything."

* * *

"Shiftry, use Extrasensory!"

The Wicked Pokemon sent a wave of Psychic energy at Bayleef, causing its body to contort.

"Bayleef, use Body Slam!"

Bayleef tried to slam Shiftry into the ground.

"Avoid it, and use your Shadow Ball!"

Shiftry jumped out of the way, and fired a red and black lump of energy at Bayleef, hitting it in one of the rear legs.

Bayleef collapsed to the ice.

"Swords Dance."

Shiftry started to glow with light.

"Finish with Aerial Ace!"

The crowd gasped, as Shiftry jumped into the air and flew at Bayleef, landing a powerful hit.

Bayleef gasped in pain.

"Bayleef, counter with Giga Drain."

Bayleef sent several green energy tendrils at Shiftry, grabbing it and absorbing energy.

"Shake it off, and use Pound."

Shiftry broke free, and slammed a leafy fist into Bayleef.

"Bayleef, use Take Down!"

Bayleef charged into Shiftry, knocking it back across the ice.

"Shiftry, use Sunny Day."

Shiftry raised its hands to the sky and the clouds were cleared away to bathe the entire arena in sunlight.

"Bayleef, Solar Beam."

"Shiftry, use your own Solar Beam!"

The two grass type Pokemon absorbed the available sunlight, before releasing it in a powerful final act of defiance. Both Bayleef and Shiftry were hit with the opposing attack, and were both knocked down at the same time.

"Both Pokemon are down, but are they out?"

Bayleef and Shiftry struggled to get up. Shiftry managed it, causing some jeers from the crowd.

Bayleef struggled to its feet.

"And both are back up."

"Use another Aerial Ace." Vito ordered.

Shiftry charged across the ice, and slammed its beak like nose into Bayleef, knocking it out.

"And Bayleef is down again, and that's all she wrote!"

"Bayleef is unable to battle. Shiftry is the winner!"

"No!" Jim said, shocked that Shiftry had known and used Aerial Ace.

He recalled Bayleef, before reaching for another Pokeball. "Luxio, I need you."

Jim sent out Luxio.

"What are you planning?" Vito wondered.

"Luxio, use Tackle!"

Luxio charged across the ice, and smashed into the much larger Shiftry.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Shiftry fired a huge amount of leaves at Luxio, who shot them down with a powerful blast of electricity.

"We aren't going to solve this anytime soon."

"Luxio, use Volt Tackle!"

"Shifty, use Giga Impact!"

Luxio covered itself in electricity and charged at the oncoming Shiftry, who had turned into a pulsating orb of pink and gold energy.

"Get ready for the crash!"

Luxio and Shiftry slammed into each other, before peeling away back to their own half of the arena.

Shiftry was starting to look exhausted, and it told when it fell to the ground and stopped moving.

"Shiftry is unable to battle. Luxio is the winner."

"And Winstrate is down to his last Pokemon."

Vito recalled his fallen Shiftry.

"I guess I'm going to have to work out a way to beat you with my last Pokemon." He laughed. "Swellow, come on out."

Vito sent out a Swellow.

"Oh-kay." Jim remarked.

* * *

He had been wondering what exactly she had planned, but after hearing her proposal, he was on board. Hell, he was actually flattered that she wanted him on board. If everything went down as it should do, then it would be in his interest to be on her team. And there might be a few light perks to help persuade him.

* * *

"Luxio, Thunderbolt!"

Luxio charged up and electric attack and launched it at Swellow.

"Avoid it with Aerial Ace."

Swellow ducked underneath the blast, and crashed into Luxio, knocking it out.

"Luxio is unable to battle. Swellow is the winner."

"And both trainers are down to their final Pokemon!"

"Thanks Luxio." Jim said, as he recalled it to the Pokeball. He threw another one almost instantly. "I need you!"

Jim sent out his own Swellow, who glared at Vito's.

"Now, you have my interest." Vito laughed. "Aerial Ace."

"Use Aerial Ace as well!"

Both Swellow charged at each other, and landed their hits.

"Swellow, Wing Attack!" Vito shouted.

"Double Team!"

As Vito's Swellow's wings started to glow with energy, Jim's Swellow created several copies of itself. The attacking Swellow swiped several copies, without getting close to the real one.

"Aerial Ace."

Jim's Swellow appeared from the ranks of clones, and blind sided Vito's Swellow.

"Swellow, Swift!"

Vito's Swellow fired several sharp gold stars into the face of its opponent.

"Wing Attack!" Jim shouted.

"Steel Wing!"

The wings of both Swellow started to glow with light, as they crashed into each other.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack." Vito ordered.

"Double Team."

Jim's Swellow created several more copies of itself.

"Aerial Ace!" Vito shouted.

His Swellow charged into the clones, and nailed Jim's Swellow.

"Swellow, use Agility."

Jim's Swellow circled Vito's, increasing its speed.

"Peck."

Jim's Swellow flew at Vito's and landed a powerful hit on the back of its head. Swellow squawked in pain.

"Swellow, use Hyper Beam!" Vito ordered.

His Swellow sent a powerful blast of orange light at Jim's Swellow.

"Quick Attack."

Jim's Swellow managed to evade it, flying around the column of energy that was being fired in its general direction.

"Now, go into Aerial Ace!"

Swellow increased its already huge speed, and managed to knock Vito's Swellow out of the sky.

"Finish it off with Sky Attack!"

Jim's Swellow started to glow with white and red energy, before charging at the fallen Swellow.

"Is this the end for Winstrate?!"

Jim's Swellow crashed into Vito's fallen Pokemon, and knocked it out.

"This is the end!"

"Winstrate's Swellow is unable to battle. Jacobs' Swellow is the winner and the battle goes to Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

"Oh yeah!" Jim shouted, as Swellow landed on his shoulder. "Who is going to stop me now!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Just wanted to get this up as soon as possible as the site was acting up. I could write about how annoyed I am with it, but water under the bridge and there is little point now.**

 **I don't think that was a bad battle. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it.**

 **Looks like Gary doesn't have Mesprit any more, shame, but I'm sure life will go on.**

 **Next chapter might be a bit weird.**

 **Don't forget to send any ideas in. I only know how it will end, the rest is getting made up as I go along. As a result, I'm open to having ideas thrown at me.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	57. Chapter 57

57\. Reversals

Chapter 57. Reversals.

* * *

 _Summary. Jim managed to defeat Vito Winstrate, clearing his way to the quarter finals._

* * *

"I can't believe it." Vito lamented. "I guess you wanted it more."

"I guess so." Jim replied. "Thanks for a great battle."

"No problem." Vito said, a small smile reappearing. "It was good, wasn't it."

* * *

"What's up with you?" Faith asked. "You seem kinda happy and sad at the same time."  
"It's been a strange day." Olly admitted. "My Dragonite got hurt battling a rampaging Articuno, and is out of my battle with Paul. However, on the other hand, I won five dollars."

"I can see why your day might seem slightly odd." Faith replied. "Wait! A rampaging Articuno?"

"Yeah, Nolands friend decided that it might be a good idea to try and attack him. Fortunately, we managed to stop it before anyone was badly hurt."

"No way!"

"Yeah, and then I heard from Phoebe recently that she stopped a crazy Mesprit."

"What, do all the legendary Pokemon have it in for humans?"

"Looks like it." Olly replied, as Faith's phone started to ring.

"You gonna answer that?" Olly asked, as she ignored it.

Faith sighed, as she left the room to answer it.

Olly leaned back, and thought about his battle in the next few days. If he had his powerhouse Dragonite with him, he would be feeling a lot more confident. Garchomp was a good replacement, but it was hard to replace Dragonite.

The trainer grinned, as he remembered when he had caught Dratini.

 _"So this is what the underneath of Mount Coronet looks like." Olly remarked, as he saw the huge waterfall._

 _"You never been here before?" Jonny asked, surprised._

 _"No. Should I have?"_

 _"Yeah, dude. You can see rare Pokemon down here. Feebas, Gyarados and the like."_

 _"Gyarados aren't rare." Olly replied, listlessly. "I'm looking to add something special to my team."_

 _"So, you became the champion." Jonny said. "Aren't you strong enough already?"_

 _"The strong always seek to become stronger." Olly replied, as he picked up a fishing rod. "I guess you wouldn't know about that."_

 _"Hey!" Jonny protested. "I'm just as good a trainer as you, I've just never beaten you."_

 _"I know." Olly laughed, as he cast his line into the pool of water. "I'm just messing with your head."_

 _"Don't." Jonny replied. "It's not funny."_

 _"Oh yeah it is." Olly replied, as his rod was pulled out of his hands. "Hey!"_

 _"That was funny." Jonny remarked._

 _"Nothing steals my rod and gets away with it." Olly snapped, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Go, Empoleon!"_

 _Olly threw the ball into the air and his Empoleon burst into the pool._

 _"Find whatever did that and force it to the surface." He ordered._

 _Empoleon dived under the surface, as the two trainers waited for a few minutes._

 _"Come on Empoleon!" Olly shouted. "Hurry up."_

 _As he finished shouting, something was thrown from the water. It was a small grey snake like Pokemon._

 _"Hey, it's a Dratini." Jonny remarked._

 _"A Dratini?" Olly mused. "I'm having this. Empoleon, use Drill Peck!"_

 _Empoleon burst from the water, and slammed its spinning beak into Dratini._

 _"Now, use Bubblebeam!"_

 _Empoleon sprayed the Dratini with bubbles._

 _"And last but not least, the Pokeball!" Olly shouted, as he flung a capsule at the stunned Pokemon. It hit Dratini, before sucking it inside the ball._

 _"Go on!" The ball shook a few times, before there was a small 'ping' and Dratini was caught._

 _"Oh yeah!" Olly shouted, as he picked the ball up. "I caught a Dratini!"_

He smiled at the memory. All the memories he had of capturing his Pokemon were special. Shinx, Gible, Charmander, Buneary, Ralts and Croagunk. Of course, he had others, but these were his main battling Pokemon. Their evolution was a special moment as well. Something he was going to cherish forever.

Images of Shink evolving in his battle with Gardenia, and then again in a fierce battle against Jonny's Floatzel. Gible evolving into Gabite against Volkner, and then into Garchomp against Flint's Infernape. Charmander evolving into Charmeleon against Maylene's Lucario and into Charizard against Candice. Buneary evolving in a contest, which he had competed in for a bet. Capturing Ralts and watching him evolve into a Kirlia against Fantina, before using a Dawn Stone in Mount Coronet. Then there was the loyal Croagunk who had befriended him in Pastoria City, before battling Crasher Wake. There had also been the bittersweet moment when she had evolved to defeat Mark's Monferno.

"It's been great." He said to himself. "Even if I lose, I've still done more than most trainers manage in ten years."

He was about to think about the good times he had shared with his Pokemon, as Faith walked in.

He could tell something was different from her body language.

"Was that anything important?" He asked. She shook her head.

"None of your damn business." She replied. "It wasn't anything important."

He could tell she was lying.

"I have to go see Elias." She said, clearly shaken about something. "I'll talk to you later."

Faith walked out, looking shell shocked.

"A good human being would just let her go." Olly remarked to himself. "But, she really seems shaken by something, I should check she's okay."

He reached for the door handle. "Besides, I have nothing better to do, other than stalk around the G-men building looking busy."

* * *

"This was a great idea." May beamed, as they walked past a clown.

"Yeah, who would have thought that there would be a mini carnival going on." Ash said, as they walked through the park. There were several people around, as well as a few clowns and several stalls selling moderately priced drinks.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, as it ran through the crowd.

"Gible!" Gible replied happily, as it ran after Pikachu.

"Nice to see them having fun." May remarked, as Nightmare appeared.

"Yeees." Nightmare replied, sarcastically. "Isn't it nice to see them having so much fun. I could almost jump with joy at how much fun they are having. Did I mention how much fun they look like they are having? You people make me sick."

"Hey Nightmare." Ash said. "Do you want to go back in your Pokeball?"

"No way, Jose!"

"Nightmare, try to enjoy yourself." May said. "This is a carnival. It's suppose to be fun."

"Yeah right." Nightmare moaned. "If I wanted fun, I'd go find an orgy of barely legal Misdreavous and.."

He saw the dirty look May was giving him. "Talk about the weather."

Nightmare looked around and saw someone having too much fun with a Root Beer Float.

"I think I might have thought of some way to enjoy myself." He said, quickly vanishing.

"What a dick." May remarked, causing Ash to spit some of his drink out in laughter.

Nightmare reappeared a few meters away, and snuck up on the guy with the drink. The guy yelled in anger as Nightmare snatched it off him and ran.

"Hey!" Jim shouted, angrily. "Give that back!"

"Catch me if you can, sucker!" Nightmare shouted, as he floated away.

"I'm going to get you, you bastard!" Jim yelled, as he ran after him.

"Oh no!" Ash said, as he saw Jim running after Nightmare. "What's Nightmare done now?"

Jim tripped over a crate, and started shouting abuse at Nightmare who was holding the drink just out of reach.

"I should probably go sort Nightmare out." Ash said. "Excuse me one moment."

Ash started to run after Jim and Nightmare, who seemed to be enjoying the chase.

* * *

Elias was definitely seeing something different. Faith normally was slightly warmer than this, but today, she was as cold as ice. She seemed to be lacking a personality today.

"What is it?" Elias asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Faith replied, loudly. "Why do people think something is wrong? Nothing's wrong."

She started laughing maniacally.

"I tell you what's wrong, when trainers call their Pokemon after family members. That's both wrong and stupid. I'd tell you if there was something wrong."

Elias just stared at her.

"I'm going to get a drink."

Faith quickly left the room.

"I'm confused, and my burns are stinging." He remarked. "I've never heard her laugh before, not like that anyway."

He was startled when Olly burst through the door.

"What the hell do you want!" He shouted, scared. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Where's Faith?" Olly asked, ignoring the question.

"Why do you want to know where Faith is?" Elias replied.

"She was acting weird." Olly said. "Now, if you are going to drag me down with delaying tactics, then..."

"You saw it as well." Elias gasped, relieved. "She was acting really strange. I saw and heard her laughing."

Olly raised an eyebrow. "Dear God, what kind of monster are we dealing with?"

"Joke all you want." Elias snapped. "It's serious."

"And I'm treating it as so." Olly replied. "She took a phone call, and before that she seemed normal. It was only when I saw her after that that she seemed slightly unsettled."

"Who was on the phone?"

"I couldn't begin to tell you." Olly said. "But it seems to have caused her considerable distress."

"I need to find out what it is." Elias replied. "Pity I'm going to be stuck here for at least another few weeks."

"I'll find out." Olly said. "I don't have the nickname Mr. Secret Agent Man for nothing."

Elias gave him a nonplussed look. "Why do you have that nickname?"

"I don't actually." Olly admitted. "I just made it up on the spot to make myself seem momentarily interesting and qualified."

"I see."

"Crack to it then!" Elias said.

"You can't rush these things." Olly replied, as the door burst open, and a shiny Gengar floated into the room.

"Get back here!" Jim shouted, as he dived in. Ash also came in a few seconds later. "Give me back my drink!"

"Nightmare!" Ash yelled at his Pokemon. "Don't steal things from people."

"Especially not my drink!" Jim yelled.

"What the hell are you people doing in my room!" Elias screamed, as Olly noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

With the argument ongoing, Olly walked over to the two items to see what they were.

 _Two orbs. Why do these look so familiar?_

"Seriously, get the hell outta here!" Elias shouted, as Olly reached out a hand and touched them.

As his skin came into contact with the orbs, they started to glow and emit a white light.

"Ooops!" Olly said, as the white light flashed, and the whole room went black.

* * *

He awoke in bed in his hotel room. He took in his surroundings, before crashing his head to the pillow. "What a strange dream."

Olly looked at his watch and saw that it was a few minutes past midday. "Hmm, must have been a late night. I don't remember going to bed."

He saw the TV remote, and decided to see if there was anything on worth watching, while he came round. He pushed the button, and saw the pictures come into view.

"Yes, that was a stunning battle in the last round, but both Anabel Sullivan and Lance Stevens will battle later in the day for a chance to make it to the next round."

"Huh!" Olly shouted. "Did I just hear that right?"

The pictures of a seemingly healthy Lance, and a ferocious looking Anabel seemed to confirm that he had heard the announcer correctly.

"That isn't right." He exclaimed.

* * *

Unknown to Olly, Ash was waking up at exactly the same time. He rolled about in his bed, and felt something soft on the skin of his arm.

"Mmm, that's nice." He groaned, quietly. "That feels really good."

"Why thank you." Nightmare replied, causing his trainer to jump out of bed in shock.

"Where did I just...?" Ash asked, worried.

"Don't worry." Nightmare laughed. "I won't tell your girlfriend."

"Where is she anyway?" Ash wondered. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long." Nightmare replied.

"Maybe she went down for breakfast." Ash said. Nightmare shrugged.

"I'm going to go get some too, actually." Ash remarked, as he scratched his stomach. "Feels like I haven't eaten for days."

"It's all about you!" Nightmare remarked, as Ash started to leave. "I'm hungry as well. Couldn't you have slept a bit longer?"

"Nightmare, if you're hungry, I'll do you some toast or something." Ash said, holding the door open.

"You don't have to do that." Nightmare said, floating over. "I can go straight through the door, it doesn't have to be open."

"Hurry up then." Ash remarked. "Hey, where's Pikachu and Gible?"

"I don't know." Nightmare said. "That seems kinda odd that they aren't here."

Ash and Nightmare went down to get some breakfast.

"Something seems off." Nightmare remarked. "But I can't work out what it is."

"You're too suspicious." Ash said, as he went over to the counter. "Find a table."

"What do you want me to do with it?" Nightmare asked.

"Stop anyone else from taking it."

"Through any means necessary?" Nightmare asked, hopefully.

"No." Ash replied, knowing what Nightmare was wanting to do. "If anyone tries to get the table, then just tell them that it is reserved. They might be startled by a talking Gengar and walk off."

"So, no Shadow Ball then?" Nightmare asked, sadly.

"No Shadow Ball." Ash said, sternly.

"Meanie!" Nightmare moaned, as he went looking for a table.

Ash sighed, as he went to get some food from the stalls. He could hear shouts and gasps of what was either excitement, shock or dismay. He turned his head and saw Nightmare arguing with a waiter. The Gengar was making some very exaggerated hand gestures in trying to get his point across as they argued over a table.

Ash quickly made his way over, where Nightmare was about to start threatening the waiter.

"I'm sorry about my Gengar." Ash said, clamping his free hand over Nightmare's mouth. "He can be a bit stub...Owww, son of a bitch, you licked me!"

Nightmare laughed, as Ash wiped his hand on his jeans. "Aww, I didn't paralyze you."

Nightmare stopped laughing, as he saw a familiar face. "Hey, isn't that May?"

Ash turned and saw her walking into the room.

"It is." He said, joyfully. "All is forgiven, Nightmare."

"Can you say that in a few seconds?" Nightmare asked. "I want to hit this guy with a Poison Jab."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Ash said, in a voice which said he wasn't listening.

"Wait!" The waiter shouted, as Ash left. "ARRRRGGGHHHH!"

* * *

May sat down, as Ash made his way over.

"Hey." Ash said, causing her to look up.

"Hi Ash." She replied. "Haven't seen you for days."

"May, I saw you last night." Ash said, confused. "At the carnival."

"It wasn't bad was it?" She remarked. "But I..."

"Have you seen Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"What Pikachu?" May answered, puzzled. "I know you used to have a Pikachu, but you left it behind to stay with its own kind in a forest."

Ash was stunned. When he had first travelled through Kanto, he had given Pikachu the option of doing so, but it had chosen to stay with him.

"I don't understand." He said, as Nightmare ran past, being chased by the security Machokes. "I thought Pikachu stuck with me."

"As long as I've know you." May replied, gently. "You've never had a Pikachu."

Ash groaned. This was going to be a long day.

"What about Gible?" He asked.

May gave him a strange look. "The only Gible I know about was the one I got for my boyfriend on his birthday."

"Yeah, that's the one." Ash said. "Where is it?"

"Are you okay?" May asked. "You seem slightly crazy this morning."

"Ahh, never mind." Ash replied. "You want to go to the park later?"

May burst out laughing. "Oh come on!"

* * *

Across the room, Nightmare had just realised something, "Hold on, why am I running?" and turned to blast the security Machokes with his Shadow Ball. "You can't hurt me!"

* * *

"I get it now." May laughed. "Who put you up to this joke. Was it Max?"

"I don't know what you mean." Ash said, really worried now.

"Hey, May." Ash heard a familiar voice say. He turned and saw Drew walking over. Ash's heart sank even further when he saw a very familiar looking Gible on Drew's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure!" May replied, enthusiastically, as she got up.

"But..but..but!" Ash spluttered.

May put her hand on his shoulder. "You know I'm dating Drew."

As they left, Nightmare walked over. "I feel better after that. Wait, why are you crying?"

Ash quickly explained what was happening.

Nightmare looked interested, before grinning. "At least she didn't pour soda over you."

Ash glared at his Gengar, who started whistling in mock innocence.

* * *

Jim awoke to someone banging on his door.

 _Deja Vu._

He got out of bed, and staggered over to the wooden door. He was considering putting a Do Not Disturb sign on in future.

"This better not be the cleaners." He muttered, as he flung it open. "Holy crap!"

It was Elias.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes. This is going to be concluded in the next chapter, but our heroes seem to have ended up in a right strange mess. Can they work out what is happening, and more importantly, can they save themselves? Not an official two parter but...**

 **Nightmare finally gets a chance to have a starring role in the story, and on he goes. Seems to cause trouble for fun that guy.**

 **It gets weirder. A lot weirder. It gets so weird you could put an X on it, and I don't know where I'm going with this. Take it from me, it's weird.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	58. Chapter 58

58\. Life Swap

Chapter 58. Life Swap.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash, Olly, Jim and Elias found themselves in a strange situation._

* * *

 _"Dratini, use Thunder Wave!"_

 _The long grey blue snake raised its head and launched the electric attack at its opponent._

 _"Miltank, use Rollout!" Whitney shouted, as the large cow like Pokemon curled into a ball and charged at Dratini._

 _"Dodge it!" Olly shouted. Dratini flew into the air and sailed over Miltank. "How about a Slam!"_

 _Dratini crashed its tail into Miltank, who was knocked away and crashed into the ground._

 _"Come on Miltank!" Whitney yelled. "You can do it!"_

 _Miltank struggled to her feet, and bellowed at Dratini._

 _Olly raised an eyebrow. "Tougher than I gave her credit for."_

 _"You ain't seen nothing yet." Whitney replied. "Ice Punch!"_

 _"Avoid it with Agility."_

 _Dratini sped away from the powerful punch._

 _"Use Dragon Rush!"_

 _Dratini then sped back and crashed into Miltank, knocking her down and out._

 _"No!" Whitney shouted. "Miltank, are you okay?"_

 _"Excellent performance, Dratini." Olly said, before his Pokemon started to glow with a white light. "No way!"_

 _Dratini got even longer than before and his skin turned to a dark blue colour, and a horn emerged on his head._

 _"Dragonair!" He shouted. "Wow!"_

Olly smacked his palm into his head. "Is this even real?"

* * *

"I thought you were in hospital!" Jim shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't quite know." Elias replied. "I woke up in my room, and my burns were gone. Yours was the closest room to mine, and I came here."

"Something is wrong." Jim concluded. "Really wrong."

"I'm not complaining." Elias remarked. "No burns."

He lifted his hoody up. "See how burn free I am."

"Nice to see you enjoying it." Jim said, sarcastically. "Are you going to help me find out what is going on or do I have to do it myself?"

"Sure, I guess I can walk around checking out how lucky I am not to have any burns."

Jim sighed, as he closed the door of his room, and followed Elias down the hallway.

* * *

Olly made his way into the hospital, noticing that everything seemed to be normal.

 _So if Lance is battling Anabel then who or what is in hospital?_

He quickly found the door to the room, and wondered what he might find behind it.

* * *

Jim and Elias made their way down a street, seeing that the remains from the carnival the previous night was still there.

"It's like nothing has changed." Jim remarked. "I was here last night, or whenever it was and everything is the same."

"Hey, a comedy club." Elias pointed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jim wondered. "Hate to say it, but this is no laughing matter."

As they walked past, the door blew open, and they could hear a voice from inside the comedy club.

"And, making her first appearance here, put your hands together, all the way from Slateport, Miss Faith Montgomery!"

Jim and Elias looked at each other.

"No way!" Elias shouted. "That's impossible!"

Elias sprinted inside, and after sighing again, Jim followed him.

* * *

It was hard seeing someone that he cared about laid there motionless, but Olly steeled himself, as he gazed on her sleeping form. Not that it was the first time he had seen it, but it was distressing to see her in that state.

Where Lance had been the last time he had seen him, Cynthia now lay.

"She looks so peaceful." He muttered. "If Claudia did this to her, then..."

Olly was interrupted from his thoughts, by the door opening.

"What are you doing here?" The visitor demanded. Olly couldn't place his face, but felt like he knew him from somewhere.

"I got a bit lost." He lied. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Henri Saka." The visitor replied. "And you are?"

"Nobody important." Olly said, as he tried to back out of the room. Saka placed an arm in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Who are you, and why are you in here with my wife?!"

"Your wife?" Olly said, confused.

Saka took a Pokeball out.

"Answer these questions, or you will pay the consequences."

Olly smiled. This seemed to anger Saka.

"Does this amuse you!" He shouted, as he sent out a Nidoqueen.

"Little bit." Olly replied, eyeing up the Nidoqueen. "How hard do you want to make this?"

Saka glared, before opening his mouth to give an order to Nidoqueen.

Olly was just a second quicker. "Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!"

* * *

"Hello Verger!" Faith said, from the stage. "Great to be here, and lucky to be alive."

Elias' face paled slightly at the lucky to be alive part. Jim didn't know the full story of how he ended up badly burned, but could tell that something was upsetting him.

"You probably saw it on the news, but in the last week, I've been possessed by an evil ghost and attacked by a psychopath. All this is making me wonder if someone has it in for me. Or it could just be really bad luck."

Despite the terrible jokes, the audience was loving it.

"This is in poor taste." Jim remarked, as Faith made more jokes about the events of the past week.

"This can't be happening." Elias muttered. "She...she's funny."

"Not really." Jim replied. "What the hells funny about being attacked by crazy woman with a Houndoom?"

"That isn't what's disturbing me." Elias said, distantly.

* * *

 _"Zangoose, Crush Claw!"_

 _The white cat like Pokemon charged at Dragonair and slammed its claws into his throat. Dragonair screamed in pain, as he was forced to the ground._

 _"Dragonair!" Olly shouted, as Zangoose applied more pressure._

 _"I guess Dragonair isn't as strong as I thought." Mark remarked. "I might finally beat you at this rate."_

 _Dragonair managed to glare at the opponent, before starting to glow with a white light._

 _"Oh yes!" Olly shouted._

 _Mark looked on in despair as Dragonair grew into a hulking orange beast with huge wings._

 _"Dragonite." Olly said. "Mega Punch."_

 _Dragonite slammed one of his huge paws into Zangoose, and knocked it out in one hit._

 _"Double yes!" Olly shouted._

 _Mark looked irritated at one of his prized Pokemon being defeated, before smirking. "I tell you what, I have a Pokemon that might defeat your Dragonite. We battle one on one with absolutely nothing at stake but personal pride."_

 _"Well, I'd love to oblige, but Dragonite has some injuries sustained from when he was a Dragonair, and I'd be battling at a huge disadvantage."_

 _"When the hell did you ever turn down a challenge?"_

 _"Hey, I need to learn what this guy can do first." Olly pointed out. "Give me a week and I'll gladly take you on."_

 _"Fine!" Mark snapped in frustration. "But you better not chicken out."_

 _"Like I'm going to turn down the chance to beat you."_

Olly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, and focused on the screen in front of him.

"Now, what else has changed?" He wondered, as he typed some names into Pokepedia. The first name Cynthia Jacobs.

"Let's see." He muttered, as a picture of Cynthia flashed up as well as some data. "Celestic Town, former Sinnoh champion, owns a Garchomp. Married Henri Saka several years ago."

He carried on reading the information. Most of it he already knew, but some of the data was different. He realised this, as he clicked on the name Henri Saka. He was also wondering if someone was ever going to give him a break at some point.

"Henri Saka. Fifty years old, hails from Viridian City. Former leader of the Viridian City gym, vanished several years ago to dedicate his life to training and gaining a new start with his Pokemon." There was a picture of the guy stood next to a powerful looking Persian.

 _Why does this seem so familiar?_

The next name he typed in was Anabel Sullivan.

"This article does not measure up to Pokepedia standards. Anabel is a trainer from Saffron City. Her known Pokemon include Espeon, Metagross, Alakazam, Claydol and Jynx. Has a known friendship with Tavern Master Paul of the Battle Frontier. Can be abrasive to trainers she considers weaker than her."

Olly clicked on Tavern Master Paul's name, and a picture of his opponent in the other world flashed up.

"Tavern Master Paul. Aka Paul Reed. Trainer from Veilstone City who runs the Battle Tavern in the Kanto Battle Frontier. Has a record for being difficult to overcome in battle, due to a strong bond with his Pokemon. His first Pokemon was a Turtwig which is now a Torterra."

"This is different." Olly remarked. "I wonder.."

He typed in Lucian Mao.

"No data!" He said, angrily.

An option flashed up for searching him in any file. Olly clicked on it, and was amazed to see the results.

* * *

"Jim, Elias." Faith smiled as she came off the stage. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah, it was okay." Elias said, in a slightly strangled tone.

"Did you spend long thinking of those jokes?" Jim wondered, making small talk.

"Little bit." Faith replied. "If you want to talk, then can we do it somewhere else, I'm starving."

* * *

"Hero saves fourteen from Rocket attack." Olly read aloud. "In a unbelievable act of courage, Commander Lucian Mao saved fourteen people from a horrible act of brutality by Team Rocket. Mao was at the opening for a new Pokemon gym in his hometown of Slateport City when a nearby building burst into flames. With blatant disregard for his own safety, the hero dived in and managed to lead the survivors out. With heroes like him, the future of our countries are surely in safe hands."

He was trying to absorb this, when something struck him. He went back to Pokepedia, and typed in Sinnoh Elite Four.

"No way." He exclaimed. "Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Tylar."

He clicked on Tylar and the name Tylar Montgomery came up.

"This is too frickin weird." He said, as he heard the door to the Internet cafe open.

"Calm down!" He heard a familiar voice saying. "So you lost your best friend, your girlfriend, your Gible and you have no idea what is going on. But look on the bright side."

"What exactly is the bright side?" Ash said, angrily.

"You still have me." Nightmare laughed. "And isn't that the real result?"

Ash groaned, as he saw Olly sat at a computer.

"Tell me you're you." He said, quickly.

Olly laughed. "I would say that I am. And you?"

"There is a hole in my heart where May left me." Ash bemoaned.

"Whoa." Olly replied. "Back up there. What happened? And where is your Pikachu?"

"I don't know!" Ash shouted, attracting looks from other trainers.

"Hey, keep it down you guys." The owner shouted. "Or I'm calling the cops."

"Ash." Olly said. "Do you remember the Sinnoh Elite Four?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ash replied, as Olly spun the screen around. "Holy crap, where did Lucian go?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being in Elias' room with Nightmare and Jim, when it all went black."

"We should try and find Elias and Jim if they're here." Olly said, as he logged off. "And I wanted to Pokepedia myself as well."

* * *

"Never been in this place before." Jim remarked, as their drinks came.

"I agreed to meet a guy here." Faith said, drawing a slightly strangled sound from Elias. "But it doesn't look like he's shown up."

Jim shot a sideways glance at Elias. "I thought you were dating Elias."

Faith burst out laughing. "You know, for a moment there, I thought you were serious. You should be doing the comedy, not me."

The waitress came back with their food.

"I'll get these." Faith said, as she opened her bag. "If I can ever find my money."

Another strangled sound from Elias. Faith gave him a strange look, before digging out a few crumpled notes, after searching for several minutes.

"Thanks." The waitress said, begrudgingly, before walking off.

"Always meant to organise my bag." Faith laughed.

"Yeah." Elias managed to say.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked, concerned. "You look like you are about to vomit."

"No." Elias gasped. "I'm fine."

"Heh, you guys are great." Faith laughed.

The trio ate in silence after that for a few minutes.

"How is the comedy going?" Elias said, in a strange voice.

"Okay." Faith replied. "It's strange how people can laugh at real life situations."

Elias went slightly purple, and managed to disguise it as choking. Jim hit him on the back to make it seem slightly more realistic.

"Thanks man." Elias gasped.

Faith finished her food, and stood up.

"Well, it was great talking to you guys." She smiled, as she grabbed both of them in a hug.

"Holy crap!" Jim exclaimed. "What evil magic are you doing to us?"

Faith laughed again. "Funny guy. Maybe I'll see you on the stage sometime."

It was Jim's turn to look uncomfortable, as Faith turned to Elias.

"I heard about your Dad." She said. "I'm sorry."

"What happened to your Dad?" Jim asked, wondering what had happened to Lucian.

"He got transferred to a base being attacked by Team Rocket." Faith said. "But I'm sure Elias could have told you that."

Elias looked confused, while Faith was looking at Jim, but he quickly turned it back into a smile when she looked back. As Faith started to leave, Elias looked like he was about to explode.

"What the fuck is going on!" He shouted.

"Jeepers." Jim remarked. "This place is screwed up."

"My Dad is an Elite Four member, not in the army." Elias said, freaking out. "Faith is, I mean, was my girlfriend, and she seems to have a crush on you here."

"Sorry dude." Jim replied. He couldn't think of anything to say. "We need to find out what is going on."

"We can probably help with that." Olly remarked, as he and Ash walked in.

"You guys better be you." Jim said.

"That's what I said." Ash remarked.

"Something really weird is going on." Elias shouted. "You have to do something!"

Nightmare appeared from Ash's shadow, without warning.

"You!" Elias shouted, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Trapinch, come on out!"

Elias threw the ball, but rather than a Trapinch, his Luxray appeared.

"What the hell?!" Elias said, confused. "Where the hell is the Trapinch Faith gave me?"

"This is a different world." Olly explained. "This is strange, the roles seemed to be reversed of the people we know. Paul is a Frontier Brain, while Anabel is a regular trainer. I did some further research and the Cerulean City gym leader is a guy named Gary Oak, Lucian is a commander in the army and Tylar Montgomery replaces him in the Elite Four."

"Faith's Dad?" Jim asked.

"Have you seen Faith?" Olly asked, interested.

"Yeah." Jim replied, looking scared. "She's badly different in this world."

"How?" Ash wondered.

"She's scarier in this world." Jim concluded. "I miss Lieutenant Commander Faith who would kick my ass if I did something dumb, despite not knowing her that well. It seems she swapped lives with Elias."

"She started to talk about how my Dad was transferred to a base that had been attacked by Team Rocket repeatedly."

"She can't be that different." Olly remarked. "Although the people have switched places, their personalities haven't changed." He picked up a bottle of water, put a few coins on the counter, and ripped the top off.

"Faith was doing comedy and was disorganised." Elias said, as Olly spat the water out over Ash in shock.

"What the..?" Olly said, looking shocked. "Everything I know is a lie. Oh well, I'll get over it."

"Is there a really big difference?" Nightmare asked, as he charged up a Shadow Ball attack to dry Ash off.

"What the hell?" Ash shouted. "Are you helping me?"

Nightmare looked slightly embarrassed.

"Faith is.." Olly said.

"The most neat and tidy freak you will ever meet." Elias concluded.

"I could use that." Nightmare muttered. Nobody heard him.

"What could have caused this?" Ash wondered. "We don't end up in another world for nothing."

Something stirred in Olly's memories.

"There was something in the hospital that I touched." He said. "A pair of orbs in Elias' room."

"Then let's go see if they are there." Elias replied.

* * *

 _"So you came." Mark said._

 _"Was there any doubt that I would?" Olly asked, as he unhooked the Pokeball._

 _"Are you ready for this?" Mark said, as he took one of his own Pokeballs out._

 _"Oh yeah." Olly replied, as he threw the Pokeball. "Dragonite, lightspeed rescue!"_

 _"Tyranitar, focus on your battle!"_

 _Olly sent out Dragonite. Mark sent out Tyranitar._

 _"We need to think of better battle cries." Olly remarked._

 _"Tyranitar, Stone Edge!"_

 _"Dragonite, evade it and use Ice Beam!"_

"Now, where was my room?" Elias asked, dragging Olly out of his reverie. "I never saw it, due to being out cold on the way in."

"It's this way." Olly said, as Elias, Ash and Jim followed him.

"You!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see an angry looking man at the end of the corridor.

"Oh crap." Olly exclaimed. "Saka."

"Henri Saka?" Jim asked.

Saka threw two Pokeballs and a Nidoqueen and Nidoking appeared.

"You are going to pay for your indiscretions!" He roared, as the two powerful Pokemon advanced on the four. "You and your friends are going to be gutted by my Pokemon."

"Run!" Olly shouted. "It's the top of the corridor and at the left. Empoleon, Gallade, come on out."

Olly sent out Empoleon and Gallade to counter Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"Gallade, use Psychic, Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!"

Empoleon fired the powerful blast of water from its mouth. Gallade then took control of the water and turned it into a giant frothing snake to wrap around Nidoking. The giant purple dinosaur roared in pain as the water hurt it badly.

"Nidoking!" Saka shouted in anger. "You are going to pay for this! Nidoqueen, use Focus Punch!"

Nidoqueen started to charge up a powerful punch.

"Gallade, use Swift, and then follow up with a Psycho Cut!"

Gallade sent a barrage of powerful stars at Nidoqueen, stopping the punch. Gallade then sprinted at the much larger opponent and charged his blades with a powerful psychic charge.

"Nidoqueen!" Saka roared. "Use Horn Attack."

Nidoqueen smashed a horn into the oncoming Gallade, knocking him backwards.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

Empoleon blasted Nidoqueen with water.

"Gallade, unleash Psychic."

Gallade jumped up and threw Nidoqueen into a wall.

"This is unnacceptable!" Saka yelled in anger. "I will hunt you down and kill you. You will never escape me. I will pursue you through time and space if I have to!"

"Return!" Olly shouted, recalling his Pokemon. He turned to run towards Elias' room.

* * *

"There are the orbs!" Elias said, as he slammed his hand on them. Nothing happened.

"Let me try!" Ash shouted as he grabbed one. Still nothing.

"You guys are amateurs." Jim said, taking both of them. "Oh come on!"

"How are we going to get out of here?" Elias asked.

Olly charged through the door.

"We have to get out of here." Olly said, as he took the orbs. As he did so, they started to emit a white light and the room went black.

* * *

 _"I guess it's a draw then."_

 _"I guess so." Olly replied._

 _The landscape had been ravaged by the battle between Dragonite and Tyranitar. Trees had been uprooted, grass ripped from the earth. Tyranitar had managed to bury a river on its own, and during the commotion had even managed to damage some of the nearby mountain. This area had once been filled with Pokemon, and now it was a barren wasteland._

 _Dragonite had given as good as he got, but Mark's Tyranitar had been a powerful opponent, and had used its power to great effect._

 _"That is a powerful Tyranitar." Olly remarked, as he recalled his Dragonite._

 _"Likewise with Dragonite." Mark said, flatly as he called Tyranitar back to the Pokeball. "That is a special Pokemon. We have to have a rematch sometime."_

 _"I'd look forward to that." Olly replied._

"What the hell makes you so special?" Elias asked, as Olly sat up. Elias was back in his bed, while Ash, Jim and Nightmare were just coming round.

"Do you remember that?" Ash asked. "What caused it?"

Olly picked the orbs up. "These are Adamant and Lustrous orbs. The signal of Dialga and Palkia. It would seem that we were sent through into another world. The reverse world. Where time and space collides."

"How were we unnaffected?" Jim wondered.

"Maybe because we were in the vicinity of the orbs, I don't know." Olly replied. "I'm not a scientist. I deal in theories."

"How was it they only worked for you?"

"Who knows." Olly shrugged.

"Are we back in our own time?" Ash asked. "I've got to go find May and Pikachu."

Ash ran out, followed closely by Nightmare.

"Hey Nightmare!" Jim said.

The Gengar turned. "You owe me a float."

"Ehm...bye." Nightmare said, as he ran out.

"I'm not even bothering to chase him." Jim sighed.

"Why were the orbs of Dialga and Palkia in here?" Olly wondered. "Oh well."

Olly put the Adament orb on the ground, and stamped on it, shattering it. He then did the same to the Lustrous orb. "Now nobody can use them for evil purposes."

No sooner had Ash left, than Faith walked in.

"Faith!" Elias said, happily.

"Elias." Faith replied. "Jim, hello."

"Hello Faith." Jim said.

Faith turned and saw Olly.

"Did you follow me?" She demanded. "Don't you have anything better to do than stick your nose into my business?"

"Actually.." Olly started to say, before thinking better of it. "I was just checking you were okay."

"I don't need you to see if I'm okay." Faith shouted, as something skittered underneath Elias' bed.

"What the hell was that?" Faith asked, clearly not in the greatest mood.

"Trapinch!" Elias exclaimed.

Olly took the opportunity to duck out of the room. Jim followed him.

"Hey, she's back." Olly laughed.

"I don't want to face her wrath." Jim remarked. "If she starts on you, then there is no telling what she might eventually do."

"I'll see you later." Olly said.

"I'll be at your battle tomorrow." Jim reminded him.

* * *

"It's been a strange day." Olly said, as he sat in his room thinking of his strategy. "Wonder what caused Faith to have a vastly different personality to this world when everyone else was relatively the same."

He was still thinking, when he remembered something Elias had told him.

Olly jumped up, thinking that he had to know. He grabbed his six Pokeballs and headed out.

* * *

He quickly found Faith's room, and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" She shouted, as she unlocked the door. She opened it, and saw him stood at the other side. "What do you want?"

"Can I have a quick word?" Olly asked.

"If you must." She replied, opening the door further, letting him in.

He walked in, noting how tidy her room was.

"Are you going to make your point, or just eyeball my things?" Faith asked, snappily.

Olly turned. "You know the phone call you got earlier?"

"I told you it was none of your business." She said, angrily.

"Was it about your Dad being transferred to a military base being attacked by Team Rocket?"

He could tell that his knowledge had struck a sensitive nerve. He could see the slightest trace of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"How do you know that?" She whispered.

"I've had a very strange day." He admitted. "Don't ask. I take it I was right."

Faith sat down quickly. "I don't want to lose him." She choked out, as the tears streamed down her face.

Olly sat down next to her, and let her cry on his shoulder for a bit.

"He won't die." Olly said, knowing that there was a good chance he might. "I saw a file on his escapades, and he's a fighter. The sensible kind who knows when to duck and when to stand the ground and fight."

* * *

His head hurt as he sat up.

"Where the hell am I?" He snapped, as he sat up. He was in a huge amount of pain, feeling like his arm had been broken, as well as his nose.

"This is wrong." He said angrily as he stood up, and found himself in some kind of bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the huge stains of blood running down the side of his face from an open head wound.

"That guy is going to pay for this." He muttered, as he turned to see the door opening.

The man who walked in was extremely familiar.

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Then prepare to be finished by the impossible." He snarled, as he ripped a pipe off the wall and started to beat his doppelganger over the head.

The other version of him started to resist, but with every hit he became weaker, until he eventually gave up.

After being quite sure that he was dead, Henri Saka stood up and wiped the blood off his face.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but it doesn't matter anymore." He spat, kicking the corpse of his doppelganger.

Saka was about to seek medical treatment when he heard someone clapping.

"Bravo." A woman's voice said in sarcasm.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Does anyone know who Saka really is yet? and who the mysterious woman might be. If you've been reading the last fifty odd chapters, you might have a pretty good idea.**

 **Tried to wrap everything up at the end, but I might have missed something. I'm only human. If I did let me know, and I'll amend it.**

 **Olly vs Paul next. Not Tavern Master Paul, though.**

 **It is mostly set in the reverse world, but a different one to the one set in Sky Warrior. There was originally going to be a scene with Giratina in here, but it probably wouldn't have fit.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it.**

 **Thanks to Jeanne Reveur for providing the idea for the last two chapters. If anyone has any decent ideas, then send them on a review, and maybe I'll use them as a side story between the battles.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	59. Chapter 59

59\. Settling The Score Part One

Chapter 59. Settling The Score. Part One.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash, Jim, Olly and Elias managed to escape from the reverse world._

* * *

It still seemed to be the same time as when they had left.

Ash sprinted back towards the carnival, hoping that May, Pikachu and Gible were there.

"Come on!" He pleaded to himself, as he tried to force himself to run fast.

"Hey, wait up!" Nightmare panted. Ash ignored him. "Jackass."

Ash ran into the park where the carnival was being held. He briefly stopped for breath, as Nightmare caught up.

"I wonder how much time has passed." Ash wondered.

"Allow me." Nightmare replied, as he walked over to someone who was wearing a watch.

"Nightmare!" Ash shouted.

"Excuse me." Nightmare asked. "Can I trouble you for the time?"

"Of course." The stranger replied, before giving it.

Nightmare thanked the stranger before hopping back over to Ash to tell him.

"That was unexpected." Ash remarked, slightly stunned. "I expected you to beat the time out of him."

"How one dimensional do you want me to be?" Nightmare asked. "I can do subtle."

"Well, thanks." Ash replied, as he went inside.

Nightmare followed him. "Hey, I see them."

Ash could see May, Pikachu and Gible stood around waiting for him.

"Here goes nothing." Ash muttered.

* * *

"Hmm!" Paul grunted.

His Pokemon were ready. He had even felt ready to give Electivire a comeback battle. The huge yellow and black Pokemon had spent his last few matches recovering, and was just about ready to return.

"Are you ready for this, Electivire?"

Electivire roared in response. After being badly burned by the powerful Shadow Ball attack it had taken, its fur was starting to grow back.

"Torterra!"

"Weavile!"

"Rhype!"

"Magmor!"

"Ursa!"

"You guys are going to help me win today." Paul said, noticing Anabel walking in with an espresso. "We've worked harder for this than any other battle, and that bond we have made will make sure that our dream won't die. That dream will last forever, and along with our memories of each other."

His Pokemon seemed to respond to this.

"That was inspirational." Anabel whispered in his ear. "I can see your victory in the future."

"Is that a guarantee?" Paul grinned, as he recalled his Pokemon.

"The best kind." Anabel replied. "Mine."

Paul laughed, as he put his Pokeballs away. Anabel slipped her arms around his waist.

"Make me proud." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Olly punched the pillow in anger. He couldn't sleep, despite it being after midnight.

"This is stupid." He said, angrily as he sat up. "I clearly can't sleep, so I shouldn't try."

He pulled some clothes on before heading out of the room.

Olly swung by the Pokemon Centre. It was always open because Pokemon could get sick at anytime. He sometimes wondered if it was the same Nurse Joy who worked every hour of every week, but privately knew that it was impossible. After walking in, he asked if he could see his Dragonite.

"Of course." Joy smiled, as she lifted the counter up for him to get through to the spa.

Feeling the lack of exhaustion, Olly went through to see his Dragonite sleeping next to a fake river.

"Maybe I'll come back later." He remarked, quietly.

Not quietly enough, as his Dragonite's eyes snapped open.

"Barooo!" He said, happily flying over.

"Hey buddy." Olly said, as Dragonite landed on him and knocked the wind out of him.

Despite feeling like most of the bones in his body were broken after impact, Olly couldn't help laughing as his prize Pokemon started licking his face.

"Easy, buddy." He said, struggling to get up. "I just came to see how you were."

Dragonite jumped into the air and started to practice a few complex aerial manouevers to try and impress the trainer.

"So, I take it you're feeling better then." Olly remarked.

Dragonite nodded.

Olly had a really tough decision to make. Potentially, Dragonite was his most powerful Pokemon due to the variety of attacks he knew, but if he still wasn't fit, then it wasn't worth Dragonite taking a beating. Even if at eighty percent, he might still be able to defeat some of Paul's Pokemon, but if Dragonite got hurt in the process he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Not today." He said, causing Dragonite to look sad. "We'll make a comeback in the next round. I promise. And if something goes wrong, we'll win the Verger League together."

Dragonite still didn't look confident.

Olly was about to leave, when he saw a light in the sky.

"What the hell is that?"

He left Dragonite behind, and went to see what it was.

* * *

Garchomp touched down in a clearing in the forest.

Olly recalled the Mach Pokemon, and turned to look at the glowing object in front of him.

"What is that?" He asked, as he stepped forward.

It looked like a golden chunk of metal, and he picked it up in curiosity.

Golden light started to emergy from metal orb/

"Oh no!" Olly shouted. "Not again!"

The next thing he knew, he was in a strange world. A swirling world of blue and black.

"Bloody hell." He snapped. "I've had it with this crap. Whatever is causing this, show yourself now!"

 _Very well!_

"Oh dear." Olly replied, scathingly. "I don't need a big scary voice in my head."

He heard a movement behind him, and turned to see what it was.

"Hello Giratina." He said.

The huge grey, red, black and gold serpent floated in front of him.

 _You don't seem to be intimidated?_

"I've faced worse." Olly replied. "I stood up to Arceus not so long ago."

 _Ah, what you humans do in the name of love. But I'm not interested in your personal life, so down to business._

"What do you want?" Olly asked. "I really have better things to do than talk to a sarcastic ghost."

 _I bring tidings from the overlord._

"I see Arceus is still on an ego trip." Olly replied, sarcastically. "Overlord."

 _He is in trouble._

"Really." Olly remarked. "What is pissing off the high and mighty God?

 _You should consider your next comment carefully, because they could affect the future of your world. If you really want to throw sarcastic barbs at me, then I suggest that you bend over and kiss your world goodbye. I don't have to help you._

"What is it?" Olly asked, feeling angry. "Why me?"

 _Arceus asked for you. With his last breath._

"So he's dead?"

 _Let me show you._

Olly felt himself fading out again.

* * *

He reappeared in a laboratory.

"Can you stop doing that?!" He asked, angrily. "I've been travelling between worlds today, and it's playing havoc with my nerves."

 _Yeah, I've been trying to get in touch with you all day._

"You were the one who sent me to the reverse world!"

 _Using the power of the corrupted ones, Dialga and Palkia I had to act. Arceus gave me instructions that if anything happened to him, I was to find you. He knew that I wouldn't be affected. Unfortunately, I did not count on your companions being in the same room, and so I had to stop you from sleeping so you would go out and see my signal._

"By what?" Olly asked. "What isn't affecting you?"

 _The plague of the legendaries._

"What the hell?"

 _You have seen what happened to Articuno?_

Olly had. Noland's Articuno had flipped out earlier in the week and only the combination of him, Brandon and Volkner had managed to stop it. He had also heard what had happened to that guy's Mesprit.

 _You know what I am talking about._

"What does this have to do with me?"

 _You know of the legend._

"The corruption of Arceus?"

Giratina turned into its alternate form, and landed next to the trainer.

 _Look around!_

Olly realised that he hadn't scanned the area, and did so.

"Oh my God."

The legendary creator Arceus lay in a cage that was too small for it. Several tubes and wires were inserted into its body and seemed to be draining the power from it. These were connected with several machines that were doing something to the energy, and then directing it back into Arceus' system.

Every so often, a huge needle would emerge and plunge into the back of his head. Arceus howled in pain when this happened.

"What is happening?" Olly asked.

 _We cannot stay for long._

Olly noticed a small black jewel on the top of the cage. It looked like the jewels from Arceus' wheel, but they were red. He took a step closer and saw the cracks in Arceus' skin. They seemed to be filling with some kind of dark energy that was emanating from the ruby.

 _We must get out of here now!_

Olly felt himself fading out, before ending up back in the distortion world.

 _I apologise. If I remain in there too long, I would become corrupted as well. As long as I remain in the distortion world, I am protected from the effects given off by Arceus._

"What the hell was that?" He asked, feeling nauseous.

 _Corruption._

"Corruption?"

 _These humans are trying to turn Arceus into a creature of pure evil that can shape the world to suit their own selfish needs. They are unaware of the catastrophe that this will cause. Fortunately, the lord is stronger than they know. It will take at least a year to drain him completely and replace his personality._

"The Coppingers?"

 _These people are sightless fools. Arceus knew that this would happen. And you know what? You are indirectly responsible for this!_

"Wait!" Olly shouted, as he started to fade out again.

* * *

He jerked awake.

"Oh no!" He groaned. "I really hope that was a dream."

He looked around and saw the light penetrating the curtains.

"I guess this is the day of reckoning." Olly muttered. "Paul is going down."

* * *

"Any strategy plan?" Anabel asked, as the two of them got dressed.

"I'm going to start with Weavile and take it from there." Paul replied. "Weavile's speed can test whatever that bastard has to start off with."

"Unless he has something faster." Anabel reminded him. "I faced this guy several years ago and he really does know what he's doing."

"I refuse to lose." Paul replied, anger flashing in his eyes.

"That's the spirit." Anabel laughed.

* * *

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!"

The crowd cheered, as Olly and Paul walked onto the rock battlefield.

"These two trainers with their adoring fans are prepared to engage in a battle to the end, to determine the last trainer who will travel to the quarter finals. This battle is going to take place on a rock battlefield to match the stony exterior of the two trainers who are sure to want to defeat each other with a convincing performance."

The referee stepped out in the middle. "You both know the rules! Retreat to your area and call out your first Pokemon to battle. Then wait for my command to begin."

Paul and Olly retreated to their trainer areas.

* * *

"I'm looking forward to this." Jim remarked.

"This is going to be a good battle." Cynthia concluded. "Both trainers have power, but it is the one with the most power that will win."

Jim looked at her. "You aren't in the studio now." He said. "You don't have to sit on the fence."

Olly's Dragonite sat next to them, taking up three seats to itself. There were several disgruntled spectators behind him, but none of them were willing to tap the huge dragon on the shoulder and ask him to crouch down.

* * *

"Pick your first Pokemon!"

"Garchomp!" Olly shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "It's yours."

Olly sent out his Garchomp, who roared in anticipation of a tough battle. The crowd seemed to enjoy seeing the Mach Pokemon.

Paul smirked. "This is going to play out better than I thought. Weavile, standby for battle!"

Paul sent out his Weavile.

"Reed goes with a Weavile, while Lowe kicks off with a Garchomp. On paper, Weavile has a huge advantage."

Olly shrugged. "We all know type advantage can mean very little where powerful trainers are concerned. After you, Paul."

Paul glared at the statement, unaware that Olly was goading him into doing something stupid. "Ice Beam!"

"Weeeeaaaaaaaaa!" Weavile shouted as it fired a beam of ice at Garchomp.

"Dodge it." Olly said, lazily.

Garchomp easily evaded the attack taking to the sky.

"Weavile, Blizzard!" Paul ordered.

Weavile created a snow storm and launched it into the sky.

"Change of plan!" Olly said. "Dig!"

Garchomp dropped out of the sky, and dived under the ground.

"And the Sharp Claw Pokemon cannot land a hit on Garchomp!"

"Weavile, try and feel where Garchomp is!" Paul shouted.

Weavile looked slightly uneasy while standing on the shaking ground.

"Now, get out of there." Olly said.

Garchomp burst from the ground underneath Weavile, and forced the smaller Pokemon into the air.

"Direct hit from Garchomp sends Weavile into the sky!"

"Weavile, Night Slash!"

Weavile's claws started to glow with crackling black energy as it raised across the air at Garchomp.

"Dragon Rush!" Olly ordered.

Garchomp flew at Weavile, turning his body into a powerful blue bullet of energy.

The two Pokemon crashed into each other, Weavile raking its claws across the side of Garchomp, while taking a powerful hit from Dragon Rush.

"Dragon Rush focuses the body into a weapon!"

Weavile and Garchomp landed on opposite sides of the arena.

"Weavile, go for another Ice Beam!" Paul ordered.

"Block it with Sandstorm!" Olly countered.

Garchomp kicked up a Sandstorm, blocking the cold blue beam.

Weavile howled in pain as it was buffered by the storm.

"Garchomp seems to be in control of the battle. Type advantage or not, Weavile don't have a great defense, and once you take away the ice, there is nothing that could worry Garchomp."

"Also, Garchomp are naturally powerful creatures, and Weavile has to land some ice attacks it it wants to win."

"Weavile, use Icy Wind to blow the Sandstorm away."

Weavile opened its mouth and fired a frigid wind into the storm, dispersing some of it. Much of it remained, hiding Garchomp.

"Now use Nasty Plot!" Paul ordered, as Weavile sat down and started to think bad thoughts about the opponent.

"Now, use Icy Wind to blow the rest of it way."

Weavile repeated the attack, and managed to get rid of the sand.

Garchomp wasn't there.

"What!" Paul snapped.

"Dig!"

Garchomp burst from the ground and sent Weavile into the sky again.

"Flamethrower!" Olly ordered.

Garchomp opened his mouth and sent a powerful wave of fire at Weavile, badly burning it.

"Weeaa!" Weavile moaned.

"Weavile!" Paul said, worried for his Pokemon's safety.

"Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp flew after the struggling Weavile, and slammed the claws on the end of his wings into it.

Weavile landed on the dirt, and couldn't move.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner!"

The crowd cheered, as Garchomp took a bow, and Paul recalled his Weavile.

* * *

"Wow." Jim remarked. "That Garchomp maybe more powerful than yours."

"Let's see how it lasts the battle." Cynthia reminded him. "My Garchomp has defeated that Weavile in the past."

* * *

"Oh dear." Anabel said, seeing Paul reach for another Pokeball. "Don't get suckered into doing something stupid. If he goes two down he has no chance."

* * *

"Rhyperior, standby for battle!" Paul said, sending out the huge Rhyperior.

"Reed picks something that can probably trump Garchomp in terms of power and defense."

"Rhyperior, let's start with Megahorn!"

Rhyperior's horn started to glow with light, as the powerful creature charged at Garchomp.

"Avoid it and use Brick Break."

Garchomp flew into the air, and flared his wings. He then fell out of the sky and brought them down on Rhyperior's face. Rhyperior didn't seemed fazed by the assault.

"What would normally be an effective attack is weakened by Rhyperior's special ability, Solid Rock. Lowe had better think of another strategy to avoid fatiguing his Garchomp."

"Garchomp. Use Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp's claws on the end of his wings started to glow with a white light. He then flew at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Blast!"

Rhyperior fired several small rocks at the oncoming Pokemon. Garchomp managed to evade most of them, only taking a few hits that weren't enough to divert his mind away from the task.

Garchomp smashed his claws into Rhyperior's stomach. Olly's expression didn't change, but he knew that physical attacks weren't going to be much use.

"Dragonbreath!" He ordered.

Garchomp opened his mouth, and launched a powerful blast of green energy at Rhyperior who seemed to be worried by the attack.

"Now, use Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp leapt into the sky, and started to charge towards Rhyperior faster than the human eye could make out. What the two trainers and the thousands of spectators around the world could see was the pulsating blue energy being created as Garchomp turned his body into a weapon.

"Rhyperior, use Take Down!" Paul shouted.

Rhyperior moved into the oncoming Garchomp, and tried to launch a defensive attack.

Rhyperior and Garchomp crashed into each other, but Garchomp seemed to come off the worst. The Mach Pokemon started to stagger around after being hit.

"Uh oh." Olly said.

"Rock Wrecker!" Paul yelled.

Rhyperior grinned, as it exerted all its energy in pulling a huge chunk of the ground out, and turning it into a ball shaped projectile. It then brought it crashing down on Garchomp.

Garchomp collapsed to the ground and was unable to move.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner."

Olly sighed, as he recalled the Mach Pokemon.

"Thanks dude." He said, as he replaced the Pokeball on his belt. "You were awesome."

In the past, Paul might have made a sarcastic response about how his Rhyperior had put the Garchomp to the sword, but he decided against it. If he made a comment like that, what did it mean for his training of Weavile?

"Gallade, your turn!" Olly shouted, sending out Gallade.

* * *

"What the hell is he playing at?" Jim wondered. "I've seen his Empoleon, and that could wipe that Rhyperior out in a few attack, Solid Rock or no Solid Rock."

"Type advantage isn't everything." Cynthia said. "Why do people keep forgetting that. Besides, Empoleon is part Steel type and that would be weak against the ground type attacks that Rhyperior probably knows."

Dragonite had a huge foam hand and was waving it around. The spectators sat behind him were really getting angry.

* * *

"Gallade, Magical Leaf!"

Gallade spun and sent a wave of multicoloured leaves at Rhyperior, who flinched slightly as the raked across his body.

"Gallade, use Psychic!"

Gallade's eyes started to glow with a blue light, as he threw Rhyperior across the arena with ease.

The crowd gasped as the huge Pokemon crashed through several rocks and landed in a heap in the dirt.

"That is some powerful stuff from Gallade. A Pokemon whose special attack isn't normally as high as it would be if the Kirlia had evolved into Gardevoir, but this one seems to have a high range of mental attacks."

"I helped my Gallade develop is psychic abilities further than most trainers are willing to do. We did that through a mixture of trust and courage."

"Ask me if I care." Paul replied, as Rhyperior stood up. "About time, you can move again."

Rhyperior grunted in response.

"How about starting with a Take Down." Paul said.

Rhyperior charged, churning up the ground as it tried to get at Gallade.

"Spin away." Olly ordered.

Gallade jumped away from the attack, spinning gracefully.

"Now, go into Magical Leaf!"

Gallade sent a huge amount of leaves at Rhyperior.

"Burn them with Flamethrower!" Paul said, knowing that he was being forced back into a corner.

Rhyperior opened its mouth, and sent a powerful red hot flame at the oncoming leaves, burning them.

"Blow the fire back at Rhyperior with Confusion!"

Gallade's eyes started to glow, and Rhyperior was slightly startled as the fire was thrown back into its face.

"Now, follow up with Psycho Cut, aim for the horn!" Olly paused. "The bigger horn."

Gallade jumped into the air. Nearly everyone in the immediate area could feel the psychic energy being dispelled from the blades on its wrists.

Paul shuddered as Gallade brought the blade down on the horn of his Rhyperior, and as the Drill Pokemon crashed to the ground, he wondered if his challenge was over before it began.

"Rhyperior." He whispered. "Please get up."

Rhyperior didn't move for a few seconds. The referee raised his flag.

"Rhyperior is..."

Rhyperior managed to get up, before glaring at Gallade.

"Thanks." Paul said, with relief. "How about a Megahorn?"

Rhyperior's horn started to glow with a light green and white light, as it charged and smashed it into Gallade.

Gallade moaned in pain, before staggering backwards.

"Finish with Take Down!"

Rhyperior continued to rampage into Gallade, knocking him down and out.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner!"

"And with two attacks, Rhyperior is able to turn the battle around and knock out Gallade."

Olly recalled Gallade, before grinning.

"What's so amusing?" Paul grunted.

"I was hoping not to resort to this yet." Olly replied. "But you've forced my hand. Empoleon, let's get ready to make a splash!"

Olly threw a Pokeball, and his giant Empoleon appeared.

The crowd cheered in anticipation of seeing the powerful Pokemon.

Paul regarded the Emperor Pokemon with indifference.

"If you think that is going to defeat me, then..."

"Hydro Pump!"

Empoleon opened its mouth and blasted Rhyperior with a powerful blast of water. Even with the slight resistance, Rhyperior was too weak from the Garchomp and Gallade induced attacks to hold out against it, and duly fainted.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. Empoleon is the winner!"

Olly pumped his fist.

"And an extremely quick knockout as Empoleon defeats Rhyperior."

"Thanks." Paul said to Rhyperior as he recalled it. "That was a good job."

"What can Reed come up with to counter Empoleon?"

"Electivire, standby for battle." Paul said, throwing his third Pokeball.

* * *

"This is going to get interesting." Reggie remarked. "My brother has had that Pokemon for a long time."

"Electivire is a powerful Pokemon." Anabel said. "However, I hope Paul knows what he is doing as Electivire was badly hurt a few weeks ago. I hope for Electivire's sake that it is capable of battling a Pokemon that is obviously powerful."

* * *

"Electivire, Thunder!" Paul shouted.

Electivire started to charge up electricity, creating a powerful attack.

"Fire it." Paul said, flatly.

Electivire fired the blast of electricity at Empoleon.

"Metal Claw." Olly countered.

Empoleon's claws started to glow with a white light, as it blocked the attack.

Paul looked slightly disgruntled at this, before smirking.

"Agility!"

Electivire started to run around the arena, making it difficult for Empoleon to focus on where it was.

"Now, use Thunder Punch."

Electivire charged up electricity in one of its arms, before running in a straight line at Empoleon.

That was its undoing.

"Grass Knot."

Empoleon tapped the ground with a foot, and a few roots of grass emerged, tripping Electivire up.

The crowd groaned as Electivire went sprawling head over heels, and stopped at the feet of an angry looking Empoleon.

"Hydro Pump." Olly said, simply.

Paul was wracked with choices. At that range, a Hydro Pump could and probably would knock Electivire out instantly. There was no way that his Pokemon could dodge. That left only one option.

"Return!" He shouted, recalling Electivire to the safety of its Pokeball.

"Smart move." Olly remarked.

Paul contemplated his choices. Magmortar and Ursaring would be poor choices, so that only left one Pokemon.

"Torterra, standby for battle!"

Paul sent out Torterra, who crashed into the arena and drew a round of applause from the crowd.

"This is going to get quite interesting. The final evolved forms of two Sinnoh starter Pokemon. Neither has an obvious weakness to each other, but in the same breath, neither has an advantage."

Paul looked at Empoleon.

Olly stared at Torterra.

"Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered.

"Surf!" Olly shouted.

The tree on Torterra's back started to glow with a green light as it fired a huge amount of razor sharp leaves at Empoleon.

Empoleon jumped into the air, and then landed on a huge wave of water that appeared out of nowhere. It crashed into the leaves and knocked them aside.

"Terrrra!" Torterra roared as the huge wave of water crashed down on it. Normally, it wouldn't have done much damage to a grass type, but Torterra was part ground type and was obviously in some discomfort.

"Well done." Olly complimented his Pokemon. Empoleon preened.

"If you think I'm done, then you better think again!" Paul roared in anger. "Torterra, use Solar Beam!"

Torterra started to glow with light, as it absorbed the energy from the sun.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump." Olly said. "Aim for the head."

Empoleon opened its mouth and fired a powerful blast of water at Torterra's head.

Torterra groaned in pain, but continued to focus on taking in sunlight.

"Hmm." Olly mused. "Drill Peck!"

Empoleon's beak started to spin, as it launched itself across the arena at Torterra.

"Fire the Solar Beam." Paul ordered.

Torterra opened its mouth, and fired the white hot beam of solar energy at the oncoming Empoleon.

The Emperor Pokemon shrieked as it took a direct hit.

"Empoleon?" Olly said, as his starter Pokemon collapsed in a heap. "Are you okay?"

Empoleon jumped up and shot him a defiant look.

"Poleon!"

"Then, I guess we're going to continue." Olly said.

"Not on my watch." Paul said. "Frenzy Plant."

Torterra roared as a barrage of thorny plants burst from the ground and headed for Empleon.

"Oh come on." Olly said, as his Empoleon took a defensive position. "Don't you recall our little encounter in the sewers?"

Paul flinched inwardly as he remembered the events with the baby Kyogre.

"Metal Claw defense." Olly said.

Empleon flared its giant flippers, blocking the Frenzy Plant.

"And what kind of position are we in here?" Olly continued. "Neither can attack, neither can move."

He then broke into a smile. "Except Empoleon can!"

The crowd gasped as Empoleon shrugged the thorny roots away, before standing up.

"Hyper Beam!"

Empoleon opened its beam and fired a powerful beam of orange light at the immobile Torterra. Paul groaned as it streaked across the ground and crashed into his prize Pokemon.

"That was foolish." Paul hissed, as his Torterra started to look weary from the repeated attacks. "Now, who is open to the counter attack."

Olly's expression remained passive.

"Torterra, use Earthquake!" Paul ordered.

"Tooooorrrrrrrrtterra!"

Torterra reared up on its hind legs and dropped back to the ground, sending a powerful shockwave at Empoleon.

"That is causing a huge amount of damage! Empoleon is defenseless!"

Olly noticed a slight jerk of Empoleon's flipper that told him his Pokemon could move again.

"Bubblebeam!"

Empoleon fired several bubbles at Torterra, slowing it down.

"Terra!" Torterra roared, as it started to glow with a green light.

"Emp!" Empoleon squawked, as it started to glow with a blue light.

"This battle maybe nearing its conclusion, as both Overgrow and Torrent have been activated. Anything can happen now."

"Frenzy Plant!" Paul shouted.

"Hydro Cannon!" Olly countered.

The two powerful Pokemon launched their attacks. Thorny plant roots headed for Empoleon, while a powerful blast of water headed for Torterra.

Olly closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next.

Paul watched as the two attacks hit the two Pokemon, and knocked them both to the ground. He waited, as Empoleon struggled to its knees and Torterra tried its best to stand up.

"Come on." Both trainers said silently, knowing that this was only the halfway point of the battle.

After several seconds of waiting, both Torterra and Empoleon managed to get to their feet.

"And this battle is still alive!"

"Empoleon." Olly said. "Let's wrap this up with Ice Beam."

"Torterra, use Earthquake!"

Empoleon opened its beak and fired a blue beam of cold energy at Torterra, who responded by rearing up on its hind legs and dropping to the ground, sending another powerful shockwave at Empoleon.

The Earthquake hit Empoleon with the full force of the attack and threw it against several rocks, knocking it out.

The Ice Beam hit Torterra, but instead of freezing it, the attack drained all its defenses and health. Torterra fell to the ground and couldn't move.

The referee raised his flag.

"Both Torterra and Empoleon are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

"How about that. At the end of the first half, both trainers are pretty evenly matched. We are now going to go for a fifteen minute break, and we hope to see you back very soon for the second part."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Exciting stuff indeed, and as the commentator says, it looks like they are pretty evenly matched.**

 **The first part with Giratina was the part that didn't make it into the previous chapter, so I decided to use it here as filler before the match.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are pretty good.**

 **Also, also, anyone have any idea how Olly managed to doom the entire world. I used the opportunity to show what happened to Arceus since the appearance a few chapters ago.**

 **Also, I have over 20,000 hits now. Thanks.**

 **Don't forget to review! Don't make me write it twice.**


	60. Chapter 60

60\. Settling The Score Part Two

Chapter 60. Settling The Score. Part Two.

* * *

 _Summary. Olly heard some startling news from Giratina, while preparing to engage in a tricky battle with Paul. At the stadium, Olly started off well, as his Garchomp defeated Paul's Weavile. However, he lost Garchomp and Gallade to Rhyperior, before defeating the Drill Pokemon with Empoleon. Paul then used a combination of Electivire and Torterra to defeat the Emperor Pokemon, but at the cost of Torterra. Now, with the whole of the world watching, who will win and who will lose?_

* * *

Olly staggered into the changing room, yawning. He didn't know why, but he was feeling exhausted. Something that apparently wasn't lost on Jim and Cynthia who were waiting for him. His Dragonite was drinking some water out of the sink.

"You look like crap." Jim remarked.

"Nice to see you too." Olly replied. "Greetings have really gone downhill here."

"No, he's serious." Cynthia said. "Your eyes are bloodshot."

Olly walked over to the mirror and looked in it.

"Huh, what do you know." He remarked.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked, walking over to join him. "There seems to be something wrong with you."

"I just didn't sleep last night." Olly replied. "And when I did, I had some bad dreams."

"Was it about what happened yesterday?" Jim asked.

"Did you have bad dreams about what happened yesterday?" Olly replied.

"No." Jim answered.

"Then what makes you think I did?"

"What happened yesterday?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm sure Jim can tell you at some point." Olly remarked, as he flopped to the bench.

"What's happening to you?" Jim said. "You started off great, but you're fading badly."

"I can't help it!" Olly replied, wearily, as he reached into his pocket and popped a couple of pills.

"What are they?" Cynthia demanded sharply, as she took them from him. "Caffeine pills? Why are you trying to stay awake?"

"I have a battle to fight." Olly said, standing up with great difficulty. "And I intend to see it out."

"You can barely stand." Jim remarked. "How are you going to battle."

Olly seemed to suck energy in, and then stood normally,

"Willpower." He replied, as the bell rang. "I have to get out there."

Olly managed to walk out, leaving Jim and Cynthia slightly concerned for his health.

* * *

"That was pretty good, little brother." Reggie remarked. "You're holding your own there."

"I still lost two of my stronger Pokemon." Paul retorted.

"You need to stay focused." Anabel said, trying to calm him. "I sense that something is badly wrong with your opponent. If you really want to win, you have to keep up the pressure on him."

"What do you mean?" Paul wondered.

"Keep up what you are doing." Anabel explained. "I believe in you."

"Me too bro." Reggie followed up. "We know you can do it."

* * *

Olly was walking back to the arena, when Faith stepped out in front of him.

"Oh, it's you." He remarked, trying to put the dull pain to the back of his mind.

"Olly." Faith said. "Thanks for what you said last night. I felt better after what you said."

"No problem." Olly replied. "I need you to do me a favour."

"What?"

"Tell Brandon to meet me in the changing rooms after the battle."

Faith gave him a questionable look, but left to do it anyway.

His mind only slightly at ease, Olly carried on walking out into the stadium.

* * *

"Really?" May laughed. "That's kind of disturbing that there's another world out there where I'm dating Drew."

"I was shocked." Ash finished, telling her the story of the previous day. "I didn't know what to say or do. Just ask Nightmare."

"He was shocked." Nightmare replied, lazily. "He didn't know what to say or do."

"It might have been one of the worst days of my life." Ash said. "I woke up minus you, Pikachu and Gible. If it hadn't been for Nightmare, I might have flipped out."

Nightmare stopped feigning sleep, and opened one of his eyes.

"At last I'm appreciated." He mumbled.

"I can't emphasize how lonely I felt when I saw you leaving the hotel with Drew." Ash continued. "Things just seemed bleak."

"Hey, it's better now." May reminded him. "You aren't there anymore."

"I know." Ash said, as he stroked the fur on Pikachu's head. "I still can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

* * *

"You can't hold me here!" He bellowed, banging his fist on the desk. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yes." His captor replied, sarcastically. "But, since that person vanished several years ago, then I don't think you have a case for a defense."

He scowled, as a man walked in. His hair wasn't a dissimilar colour to the hair of the women who had met him in that filthy restroom. In fact, as he studied them, they could have been related. The bone structure of their faces looked similar and there was something in the eyes.

"Mr. Saka." The woman said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. We can make a deal that benefits both of us, or I can have you killed. Because, Mr. Saka, I know who and what you are."

"I highly doubt that." Saka sneered.

The woman smirked.

"Your name is Henri Saka. That is the name the world knows you by. However, some other people know you as Giovanni Montella. The leader of Team Rocket. Or should I say former leader after you abdicated several years ago."

Saka was slightly disturbed.

"Although, that isn't the whole story, is it?" She said, simply stating the facts. "You woke up in this world, after being in another one. You promptly proceded to execute the version of you in this world, in a fit of blind terror. We have the corpse to prove it. I think we'd probably be able to gain positive proof that you are identical."

"And who are we?" Giovanni asked.

Another sly smile.

"We are the Coppingers." She replied. "My name is Claudia, and that is my brother Collison. We have a vested interest in acquiring your help."

"Well, you seem to know all about me." Giovanni said. "Do you know what I'm about to say next?"

* * *

"We're back in stadium eighteen, and the trainers seem ready to resume their battle to reach the quarter finals."

Paul stared down his opponent. He could see what Anabel meant about there possibly being something wrong with him.

"Are you both ready?" The referee asked.

Paul nodded.

Olly nodded as well.

"Then pick your next Pokemon!"

"Electivire, standby for battle!" Paul shouted.

"Luxray, go!" Olly commanded.

Paul sent out the already battled Electivire, while Olly sent out Luxray.

"And we are about to experience a showdown that will surely be shocking!"

"Electivire, Quick Attack!"

"Luxray, Iron Tail!"

Electivire charged at Luxray, and landed a glancing blow. Luxray jumped into the air and its tail started to glow with a white light, before being slammed down on Electivire's face.

"Two powerful attacks are landed in the first five seconds. I think Electivire might have a slight advantage here, because it is slightly faster than Luxray, who on average is the second slowest electric Pokemon in existence, after Ampharos."

 _A fact I'll never need to know again._

Olly pushed the fact to the back of his mind, and thought up a strategy. Given the chaotic state of his thoughts, that was easier said than done.

 _What's wrong with me?_

"Luxray, Discharge."

Luxray's fur started to stand on one end, as it sent a huge wave of electrical energy at Electivire.

"Here it comes!" Paul shouted.

Electivire let the attack hit it. There was no visible damage from the hit.

"Did that even do anything?"

Paul grinned. "Oh yes. Thunderpunch!"

Electivire raced across the arena, faster than Olly could react and landed a powerful punch on Luxray, who grimaced in pain.

"Motor Drive." Paul laughed. "Your electric attacks are useless."

 _Damn!_

"Luxray, Crunch!"

Luxray bared its teeth and leapt at Electivire.

"Dodge it and use Thunder!"

Electivire skipped nimbly out of the way, and blasted Luxray with electricity. However, Luxray had a resistance to the attack, and didn't sustain much damage.

"Electivire, use Brick Break!"

"Luxray, use Iron Tail!"

Electivire raised a fist to strike Luxray down. Luxray slammed its tail into the fist, sending shockwaves up Electivire's arm.

"Now, follow up with Headbutt."

Luxray smashed its head into Electivire's stomach.

"Electivire, use Rock Smash."

Electivire hit the ground underneath Luxray and sent shards of rock flying into the Gleam Eyes Pokemon's stomach. Luxray roared in anger.

"Scary Face!" Olly shouted.

Luxray glared at Electivire, lowering its speed.

"Now, go for a Crunch!"

"Get out of there!" Paul ordered.

Electivire tried to escape, but Luxray bit down on its tail. Electivire looked slightly worried, as it tried to break free.

"Luxray, Hyper Beam attack!"

Luxray let go of Electivire, but before the larger Pokemon could escape, it was blasted with the powerful orange beam. Electivire took the full force of the attack in the face, and was knocked out.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Luxray is the winner."

Olly took a few deep breaths. Whatever was wrong with him was getting worse. He had to try and focus for at least ten more minutes.

"Ursaring, standby for battle!"

Paul sent out the Hibernator Pokemon.

* * *

Faith walked into the G-men building.

"This place gets creepier every time I come here." She muttered. "It wouldn't be so bad if there weren't all the holes in the various walls."

"You have to love the holes." Someone laughed. "They're part of the place now."

Faith looked up, and saw Phoebe leaning against the bannister above her.

"What's up, Faith?" She asked. "You seem slightly tense."

"Where's Brandon?" Faith replied. "Olly wants to see him about something."

"I haven't seen Brandon for a while." Phoebe mused to herself. "Last time I saw him he was thinking about the best way to murder Flint and make it look like an accident."

"Why does Brandon hate Flint so much?" Faith asked. "Come to think of it, why do most of the G-men hate Flint."

"I don't hate Flint." Phoebe said. "I don't think Volkner does either. It might be because he's slightly irritating, but hey, I've always found it kinda cute."

Faith didn't really want to go into it. "So, no idea where Brandon is?"

"None." Phoebe replied distantly. "Volkner might know."

"Where's Volkner?" Faith asked, patiently.

"I don't know." Phoebe said. "I last saw him in there."

"Is he still in there?" Faith asked, quickly trying to restrain herself.

"Maybe."

* * *

Olly felt the sweat running down his back, as Ursaring roared in anger. Luxray seemed slightly intimidated by the seething bear.

 _Why do Ursaring always seem so angry?_

"Luxray can't move, giving Ursaring a free hit."

"Ursaring, use Focus Blast!"

Ursaring fired an orb of blue energy at Luxray, landing a powerful hit. Luxray was thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

"Follow up with Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring raced after Luxray, arms glowing with white light. It slammed them down on the stunned Luxray.

"Luxray, Discharge."

Luxray sent a powerful blast of electricity into Ursaring who didn't seem fazed by it.

"Slash." Paul said.

Ursaring roared again and swiped Luxray with a powerful arm, knocking it out.

"Luxray is unable to battle. Ursaring is the winner!"

A brief smattering of applause, as Olly recalled Luxray. His head was close to exploding point. He had to end the battle as quickly as possible.

"Thanks." He croaked. "Toxicroak, make the stand!"

Olly sent out Toxicroak.

* * *

"OUCH!" Anabel exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked, full of concern.

"I'm feeling the emotions of those two trainers down there." Anabel replied quietly. "One of them is in serious pain."

"Paul!" Reggie said, with more concern. "I hope he's okay."

"I don't think it's Paul." Anabel remarked. "I'm not getting anything from him."

"That's strange." Reggie said. "Even when Paul was a jerk, he still had no problem with anger, but I find that even more worrying that he isn't displaying anything."

* * *

"Toxicroak, use Sludge Bomb!"

Toxicroak fired a ball of compact poison at Ursaring.

"Block it!"

Ursaring folded its arms in front of its chest, grimacing as it was touched by the poison. Some of it seeped into the skin underneath the brown fur, and poisoned Ursaring.

Ursaring roared in anger. No Pokemon liked being poisoned.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted.

"Dark Pulse at the ground!"

Ursaring launched a powerful beam of orange energy at Toxicroak. The crowd anticipated a knockout.

Toxicroak fired a blast of dark energy at the ground beneath her feet and propelled herself into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Brick Break!"

Toxicroak's fists started to glow with light, as she dropped in on Ursaring and landed two powerful punches to the head, knocking the Hibernator Pokemon to the ground.

"Thrash!" Paul ordered, knowing that there was a good chance of Ursaring being defeated before it could best the opponent.

Ursaring charged at Toxicroak, landing several punches on the blue rubbery skin.

Toxicroak grunted in surprise.

"Hey, that's annoying." Olly said, annoyed. He would have been more angry if the excruciating pain in his head was a little lower.

"Bite me." Paul retorted.

"Toxi, use Attract!" Olly ordered.

Toxicroak blew a kiss at Ursaring, sending a heart shaped projectile at the large brown bear.

Ursaring fell under the spell and couldn't move with infatuation.

"Finish with Cross Chop!" Olly said weakly.

Toxicroak leapt at the Ursaring who waved happily at the oncoming Toxic Mouth Pokemon, before being hit repeatedly by a series of punches. Ursaring dropped to the ground, and failed to move.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. Toxicroak is the winner."

 _Come on! Please be something easy to defeat for the last one._

Paul glared as he recalled Ursaring.

"I guess I'll have to defeat you with my last Pokemon." He said, casually.

Olly retched, before looking at him. "Get on with it."

"Are you okay?" The referee asked. "Do you wish to continue?"

"I'll be fine." Olly snarled. "Now send your last Pokemon out, and be done with it."

Paul was slightly taken aback.

"Magmortar, standby for battle."

* * *

Faith followed Volkner to a hotel room.

"This is Brandon's room." Volkner explained. "There is no other place he could possibly be."

"So, what's the catch?" Faith asked, as she knocked on the door.

Volkner ran down the hallway. "He gets very cranky when woken up."

Faith heard some thundering footsteps, before the door flew open.

"Who is it!" Brandon shouted, angrily as he came into view. "I was sleeping, and anyone who wakes me up is doomed to a lifetime of pain and... oh hello, Faith."

Faith stared in shock, at the change of manner.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh come in." He said, amicably.

Volkner came into view. "It's the first five seconds that are the worst."

"What do you want?" Brandon snapped.

"I have a message for you from Olly." Faith said, breaking up the argument before it started.

"Ahh." Brandon remarked. "He's on the TV now."

The three walked back into Brandon's room, where the Pyramid King switched on the television.

* * *

"Toxicroak, use Sludge Bomb."

"Magmortar, Fire Punch!"

Magmortar drew its arm back and slammed it into the poisonous bomb.

"Fire Blast!" Paul said, more determined than ever to win. Even though Magmortar was his last Pokemon, he still felt capable of beating whatever his opponent had left.

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm and fired a powerful ball of fire at Toxicroak.

As the attack hit, Toxicroak was overcome instantly, due to her Dry Skin. Olly had her back in the Pokeball before she had even hit the ground.

"There seems to be something wrong with Lowe!"

Olly ignored the remarks from the commentator and gripped his last Pokeball.

"Prepare to lose." He said, thickly. "Charizard, go!"

* * *

"He's falling apart." Cynthia said. Everyone in the stadium could see that there was at least something partly wrong with Olly. He was bending over, as if gasping for breath.

"The dude in the tower's right." Jim remarked, urgently. "Something is wrong with him."

Cynthia jumped up and headed down towards the arena. Dragonite followed her.

* * *

Olly sent out Charizard, who roared and flared its wings at Magmortar.

"Charizard." Olly shouted, wincing in pain. "Use Wing Attack."

Olly managed to straighten up.

Charizard shot a nervous glance at its trainer, sensing something was wrong.

"Charizard, do it!" Olly encouraged his Pokemon.

Charizard flew at Magmortar and slammed its wings into the evolved form of Magmar.

"Magmortar, grab it!"

Magmortar grabbed Charizard's tail.

"Slam it into the ground."

Magmortar swung Charizard, and threw it at the ground.

"Cushion the blast with Flamethrower!"

Charizard opened its mouth and blocked out some of the damage from landing into the ground.

"Magmortar, chase after it." Paul ordered.

Magmortar ran at Charizard.

"Charizard, use Dragonbreath."

Charizard fired a blast of green energy at Magmortar.

"Block it on the cannon!"

Magmortar raised its arm, and blocked the attack.

"Magmortar seems to have the upper hand, but that could be due to the clear discomfort of Lowe's Charizard."

Cynthia came through and started speaking to the referee.

"What the hell?" Paul snapped. "Get off the damn field!"

"I'm sorry." The referee said. "The only way to stop the match is if he forfeits."

"He's clearly in pain." Cynthia argued. "Can't we get a timeout?"

"No." The referee replied.

"Stay out...of this!" Olly said, as he started to cough.

"Olly!" Cynthia shouted, startling everyone. "I love you too damn much to watch you destroy yourself here! There is something blatantly wrong with you, and if you can't see that then I need to shove it down your throat."

"I have to finish this." Olly protested, ignoring the blood that was running out of the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"Holy crap." Brandon exclaimed. "We have to get down there."

Brandon, Faith and Volkner quickly left the room.

* * *

"This is no time for being stubborn!" Cynthia said, angrily.

"People love you, and if forcing yourself to the limits in order to prove that you are a better trainer than him." She said, that while pointing at Paul. "Then go ahead and do it, but I am not going to stand here idly and watch you do it."

"Barrrooooooo!" Dragonite agreed.

"Can I have a five minute timeout?" Olly asked the referee.

"Absolutely not." The referee replied.

"Then, I..." Olly said.

"It's not a sign of weakness to give up when the going gets dangerous." Cynthia replied. "It's more of a character trait."

Olly straightened up, and wiped the blood away. He looked at Paul.

"One day, you and I are going to have a rematch."

Olly looked at the referee.

"I forfeit."

* * *

Brandon, Faith and Volkner burst into the changing room. Olly was laid on the bench, with Cynthia stood beside him.

"Who won?" Volkner asked, as Olly groaned.

"I forfeit." He said, weakly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Faith wondered.

Brandon walked over and looked at him.

"I got a message last night." Olly said, wearily. "From Giratina. Took me into the distortion world."

"Nooo!" Brandon shouted. "Stupid legendary. I thought it was proved that humans couldn't enter the distortion world without serious consequences to their health."  
"Is that what's happening?" Cynthia asked.

"Looks like it." Brandon shrugged.

"I need you to do it." Olly said.

"No way!" Brandon yelled. "Forget it."

"What is he talking about?" Faith asked.

"There is a theory that you can fight off the distortion infection, by going into a state of near death." Brandon explained. "It has never been proven, and is extremely dangerous both during and after the process."  
"I think being infected by it is extremely dangerous." Olly retorted. "So do the deed."

"Why me?" Brandon asked.

"I figured you'd be the one who'd care the least if you accidentally killed me." Olly replied, weakly.

"I can't see any difference." Volkner remarked. "He's still as sarcastic."

"How do you want it?" Brandon said.

"Superpower should do it."

Brandon opened a Pokeball, and sent out Regirock.

"No!" Cynthia said, grabbing Brandon's arm. "You can't."

"Cynth!" Olly said. "Let him. At least this way, I have a chance of survival."

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Faith remarked.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Volkner asked.

Olly coughed up some more blood in response.

"Regirock, use Superpower!" Brandon shouted, unable to look.

Regirock raised one of its arms, and slammed it fired a powerful blast of energy at Olly.

"Noooo!" Cynthia screamed, as the blast hit him, and knocked him out.

She tried to run over to him, but Brandon grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Wait!" He bellowed. "Let him go for the moment. We'll get him back."

Cynthia broke free and ran over to the prone form of her boyfriend. She felt for a pulse, before looking at Brandon.

"You killed him." She choked. "He's dead."

Volkner looked worried. "The prophecy! Could that be the death of the champion foretold?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **Oh wait, I know what happens next. Is Olly dead permanently? Who knows**

 **So, it appears Paul goes through by default.**

 **Any ideas welcome for sideplot devices building up to the next round of matches are welcome. If they are good, I may use them. Stick them on a review if you have anything decent.**

 **Pretty bleak ending, but hey.**

 **Cleared up the Saka is Giovanni thing in here, and managed to explain the complication at the end of a previous chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **So, the distortion world proves hazardous to the health of humans. You'd think that Giratina would know that. Unless it was being put up to it by someone.**

 **Yeah, it appears Claudia has a brother.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	61. Chapter 61

61\. Old And New

Chapter 61. Old And New.

* * *

 _Summary. It didn't look good for Olly._

* * *

 _Time stopped still._

 _When time stops you know that your end is close, close enough for you to feel its breath on your shoulder._

 _"Seems philosophy is your thing."_

 _"What!" Olly shouted, as he turned to view the person behind him. "Who are you?"_

 _The woman who stood before him, seemed quietly confident in her views towards him._

 _"Welcome brave warrior."_

 _"I ask again. Who are you?"_

 _She looked slightly familiar. Something he couldn't place._

 _"I am someone who wishes to offer you help."_

 _"Really."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Now, how could you help me?"_

 _She straightened, flaring her long blond hair out. "My name is Horus, former leader of Gabress."_

 _"Where?" Olly asked, confused._

 _"I apologise." She said, shamefully. "What you know as the Pokemon worlds of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Verger."_

 _"How'd that go for you?"_

 _There was a dark look in her eyes. "My people were wiped out. I would advise you not to make too many comments about it."_

 _Olly felt slightly taken aback by that._

 _"I'm sorry." He muttered._

 _"Don't be." She replied. "I've had thousands of years to get over my losses."_

 _"Horus, why are you here?"_

 _Her eyes went blank. They were the only sign of emotion that she was displaying._

 _"As my kingdom burned, I watched my whole life end." She replied. "My castle was destroyed, I had no option but to order the evacuation. But, the doors had been jammed."_

 _He could see the anguish in her face._

 _"Why are you telling me this?"_

 _She looked in his eyes._

 _"As I went on a path of vengeance, I was struck down by an arrow. But I did not die. As I started to leave this world, the Spirit of Light appeared before me."_

 _She started to pace up and down._

 _"I was offered the chance to live on for when this catastrophe happened again."_

 _"Again?"_

 _Horus looked at him with sadness._

 _"I died and continued to live, but it is fate that my ancestor will fail to do the same. I am saddened by this, but I will continue to stand here waiting for next one."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _Horus took his hand._

 _"I was foolish." She said. "I chose the selfish path without considering the consequences of my actions. As a result, I facilitated the downfall of the world."_

 _Something was stirring in the back of Olly's mind._

 _"You can relate." She remarked. "When you entered the Hall of Origin to rescue the love of your life, you gave those bastards the means to corrupt Arceus and by extension the means to destroy the world that has evolved beyond the way it was in my time."_

 _"Oh no!" Olly shouted. "It's all my fault."_

 _"There is no time for regret." Horus said, sharply. "You do not belong here. You were set up by Giratina for a fall. The evil whore who controls Arceus has, by extension, control of every legendary Pokemon alive."_

 _Olly suddenly felt something on his mouth._

 _"Protect my ancestor." Horus ordered, her voice becoming distant. "Even though you can't do it forever."_

Everything faded away, and he felt her forcing air into his lungs.

He gasped for air and found himself looking into Cynthia's eyes.

She broke away. "He's alive."

Olly felt like crap, but he could tell that the distortion infection had vanished.

"I'm a genius." He muttered.

Cynthia wrapped him in a huge hug. "I thought I'd lost you."

Olly looked over her shoulder and saw Brandon, Faith and Volkner stood nearby.

"What happened?" He mouthed.

"You were dead for four minutes." Brandon mouthed back. "Cynthia tried to use her Jolteon to revive you, and it looks like it worked."

"Glad to be back." Olly said, as Paul walked in.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Fine." Olly replied, as Cynthia backed away from him. Olly managed to stand up, and demonstrate that he was okay.

"Good, then." Paul said, as he left.

* * *

"That was awesome." Anabel squealed as she jumped on him.

Paul didn't seem as enthusiastic. "Not really." He retorted, basking in her embrace. The feel of her soft purple hair on his face was calming to the slight fury he was feeling under the surface.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I didn't win." He said, angrily. "My opponent had to give up due to illness. I didn't work for it."

"That's stupid." Anabel retorted. "You managed to knock out five of his Pokemon. I think that would qualify as a success."

"I'm still not comfortable with it." Paul argued.

"Then go to Goodshow and chuck it in." Anabel snapped. "I think you deserved to win, but if you can't accept your victory then don't."

Her outburst managed to snap Paul out of his reverie, and return the old cocky grin.

"Thanks for that." He laughed. "I needed that. I've needed that for a long time."

Anabel grinned. "Then I'm glad to be of service."

"You've done more than that." Paul replied, sincerely. "You've been inspirational to me over the past few weeks. I couldn't have got this far without you. I was walking a losers road before I met you. A road that would have been my downfall. That last battle would have been my downfall if it hadn't have been for the way you inspired me to view love as something more than a hindrance."

"What are you saying?" Anabel asked, knowing what his response would be, but she wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"I love you." Paul said, going red.

"And don't I know it." Anabel replied, with a smile.

* * *

The phone rang.

May picked it up, instantly wondering who would be ringing her. Most of the people she knew were on the Island.

"Hello." She said.

"May." The familiar voice of her brother could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Hi Max." She replied. "What's up?"

"Uhh, nothing." Max said. "I'm kinda annoyed. I came to Kanto to challenge the Battle Frontier, but then realised that all of the Frontier Brains were on Starburst Island. So to pass the time, I'm training with Dawn, who is the real reason I'm calling you. She wants to talk to you."

"Why couldn't she ring me herself?" May wondered.

"Because I don't have your number." Dawn replied, as she arrived on the line.

"Okay, then." May said. "What do you want, need or have?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Why did you drag me out here?" Nightmare asked, as he kicked a broken branch into the air. Ash had brought him out to the forest, along with Pikachu and Gible.

"No reason." Ash said, sarcastically. "I just wanted to see if you'd come."

"Oh ha ha." Nightmare retorted.

"Nightmare, you are a pretty powerful Pokemon." Ash said, looking into his eyes. "You might be one of the most powerful Pokemon that I've ever caught."

"You are making me blush." The Gengar retorted. "Why'd you really get me out here?"

"I've used you in two battles, but that was against a Mesprit and Dusknoir. Not exactly fast moving Pokemon, so I wanted to see how you cope against swift opponents that are capable of doing against small fast opponents."

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder.

"When you were wild, your primary method of attack was to fire powerful Shadow Balls at your opponents. It was a sledgehammer style attack. Slow and cumbersome."

"Your point being?" Nightmare replied.

"Oh, it's great." Ash backed up. "You can't beat power like that, but sometimes, less power more accuracy is better."

Nightmare gave him a fishy look.

"So, I want you to shoot those berries off that tree." Ash said, pointing behind Nightmare.

Nightmare took a deep breath, turned and fired a huge Shadow Ball that disintegrated the tree completely.

"Not quite." Ash said, as he coughed up some wood chippings.

"That power is something that was forced upon me." Nightmare remarked. "I'm not about to dilute it unless I have to!"  
"It's not a sign of weakness to learn how to control something." Ash argued.

"It is for me." Nightmare replied, sadly. "This is about the only thing I have to remember who I am."

Nightmare charged up another ball of red and black energy, before launching it at Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Ash shouted, knowing that Pikachu wouldn't have time to dodge.

Pikachu's tail started to glow with light. It jumped up and seperated the orb of energy.

Even Nightmare was slightly impressed, as the energy continued and blasted off at two different angles.

"That's most annoying." He said, taking up a battle stance. He completely ignored the two seperate explosions in the distance.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"I want you to battle Pikachu in a TRAINING battle." Ash said, purposely putting emphasis on the word training. "I'll give you both commands."

Nightmare glared at Pikachu.

"Okay!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted as it blasted Nightmare with electricity.

Nightmare chose to grin and bear it.

"That all you got 'chu?" He taunted.

Pikachu glared at Nightmare.

"Now, use Agility." Ash said.

Pikachu ignored him and chose to blast Nightmare with electricity.

"Nightmare!" Ash said. "Did you just attack?"

"Heh." Nightmare laughed. "I may have just used Taunt."

"Then, follow it up with Lick."

Nightmare poked his toungue out at Pikachu, before running it across the yellow rodent's face.

"Chaaaaaaa!" Pikachu moaned in disgust.

"Okay, let's knock it off now." Ash said.

Nightmare chose to jump in the air, and charge up a Shadow Ball.

"Wha..what are you doing?" Ash said, as Nightmare fired the attack at a nearby tree.

The attack split into several smaller orbs and raked the branches of the tree. As Ash watched in shock, several berries fell to the ground in a pile.

Nightmare landed on top of the pile without crushing any of them. The cocky Gengar took a bow, before smirking at his trainer.

"Satisfied?"

"Extremely." Ash remarked. "But proud at the same time."

"It sort of works like using Hidden Power." Nightmare commented. "It needs the same kind of focus."

"Did you ever know Hidden Power?" Ash asked.

"I did, but I don't remember it anymore." Nightmare replied. "That was something I knew before the Coppingers pumped all that crap into my system."

Ash stretched and sat down on an upturned tree. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Nightmare said, as he started flicking berries in the air with his foot, deftly. With great technique, he managed to volley each one up in the air, before trapping them and placing them in a nearby bush.

"That's some fancy footwork." Ash remarked.

"I know." Nightmare replied. "I bet you can't do this."

"Probably not." Ash said, angrily. "Why the hell would I want to?"

"You have obviously never had the delights of watching soccer." Nightmare quipped. "Great sport."

The trainer and his three Pokemon heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What the hell is that?" Ash asked, as Pikachu took a battle stance, Gible hid behind his legs, and Nightmare decided to volley a berry into the general area of the bush that was rustling.

"Oww, my eye!" Someone shouted.

"Whose there?" Ash shouted.

The figure came out, rubbing her eye.

"What was that for?" She said, angrily to Nightmare.

Ash was slightly surprised to see someone he hadn't seen since his adventures in Sinnoh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in amazement.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. A couple of people have requested it, so for the next few chapters until the next round of battles starts, I'm going to be focusing on Ash and May for a bit. The Coppinger sidestory is getting thrown on the backburner slightly, as I'm sure many of my readers are just getting slightly bored with it. If not, then tell me on a review.**

 **The next chapter will feature the return of Jessie and James, since it seems to be a while since they showed up.**

 **Also, who was the mystery woman who got hit in the eye by Nightmare's variation on Fling. Hint hint, she appeared in the Diamond and Pearl games as a partner.**

 **I was going to explain how Olly managed to get back up with no serious ill effects despite being nearly killed by a virus from the Distortion world, and a Superpower attack from Regirock, but that will wait till another chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who have bothered to review. It's nice to feel appreciated.**

 **Also one of the main characters is going to acquire a new Pokemon in the next few chapters. Who and what? It'll be revealed soon.**

 **Funny story, earlier in the day, I was in Politics class, and my teacher started using Pokemon as a metaphor for how the British Parliament works. The world has gone mad.**

 **Don't forget to review. Your comments will be appreciated, even if I don't reply to the review. I'm trying like mad to fit a chapter a day in, and I'll try to make the time to reply, but if I don't, then I'm not disregarding you.**


	62. Chapter 62

62\. The Golden Persian

Chapter 62. The Golden Persian.

* * *

 _Summary. Olly survived, after hearing more unsettling news. Paul declared his love for Anabel, and Ash encountered someone familiar._

* * *

"Cheryl?" Ash said. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Me too." The green haired trainer replied. "I was heading to Verger to search for treasure, when I decided to stop here on this Island. My grandfather once told me the legend of a golden Persian that exists somewhere around here."

"A golden Persian?" Ash said, sifting through the facts.

"Are you in the tournament?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting a few days for the quarter finals to get underway." Ash replied. "Hey, do you want some help?"

"Here we go." Nightmare muttered.

"If you aren't busy." Cheryl replied. "That'd be great."

"I'm just going to get some Pokemon to help search the area." Ash said, thinking of Swellow, Sceptile and Bulbasaur who were capable of searching a woodland area.

"Great." Cheryl smiled. "Are you sure you don't mind."

"Nah." Ash said. "It'll pass the time."

"Don't you need to train?"

Ash laughed. "Actually, I spent the last ten years training. If I haven't done it properly by now, then there's no hope for me."

* * *

As the two trainers departed, two people and a Meowth watched them for the bushes.

"Meowth don't need no golden Persian." Meowth muttered.

"But think of the value." Jessie remarked.

"With that much money, we could buy all sorts of things." James said. "Like love."

"Don't ya already have lots of money?" Meowth snapped.

"My family does." James argued, shutting up.

"We have to try and find that item before the twerps do and then we can give it to the boss."

"But, the boss vanished." Meowth argued. "Dr. Nonda is still in temporary charge."

A cellphone rang, the shrill trill echoing through the forest.

Jessie answered it. "Hello."

"It's Namba!"

* * *

"That sounds great." May exclaimed.

Ash grabbed the Pokeballs of the Pokemon he had just called up.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah." May replied. "A golden Persian sounds beautiful. I'd love to see that."

"Then let's get to it." Ash declared.

"Everyone out!"

Ash sent out Bulbasaur, Sceptile and Swellow. May sent out Venusaur and Skarmory.

"Those are some excellent Pokemon." Cheryl remarked, as she sent out her own Pokemon.

A Mudkip, Vespiquen, Blissey, Mothim and forest cloak Wormadam.

"When did you get a Mudkip?" Ash asked.

"I've had Muddy for a few years." Cheryl replied. "I caught him in Hoenn when I was searching for some underwater treasure."

"So, you really are a treasure hunter." May remarked.

"Well, it's been my family tradition for decades." Cheryl laughed. "I'm surprised none of them caught a Mudkip earlier, as they are really handy for locating hidden items."

"Because of the radar on the fin?" May asked.

"Exactly."

"So how do you two know each other?"

"We met in Sinnoh, when I was looking for special Combee honey." Cheryl replied. "Ash and his friends helped me find the hive and fight off those weird people."

"Team Rocket, huh?"

"So, where do you want to start?" Ash wondered.

"Just take a quick look around for any caves, strange buildings and upturned trees."

"You heard her." Ash said, as Bulbasaur and Venusaur wandered off, Swellow and Skarmory flew off and Sceptile jumped into the trees.

"We should split up." Cheryl remarked, as she vanished into the trees, followed by her Pokemon.

"She's slightly unnerving." May said, quietly.

"Yeah, but you can't judge people on what they act like." Ash replied, before realising how stupid that sounded.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." May laughed.

* * *

"Weeeez!"

"Charbokaa!"

"Come on Arbok." Jessie said, angrily. "We need to find that statue."

"Weezing, you can help us find it." James added.

Meowth snickered.

"What!?" Both Jessie and James snapped.

"Those two palookas couldn't find a Pokeball in a pile." Meowth remarked. "I have a better idea."

James sat down. "These are always brilliant." He said, sarcastically.

"Let's see you do better." Jessie yelled, angrily hitting him.

"Don't hit me!" James shouted, protecting his head.

Arbok and Weezing looked at each other.

"Chaa!" -Why did we come back to this?-

"Zingwee!" -I don't know.-

* * *

"Scept!"

"What is it, Sceptile?" Ash shouted. "Did you find something?"

Sceptile started to sprint through the trees, pointing and gesturing.

"Let's follow him." Ash said, as he started to run after the Forest Pokemon.

May went to sprint after him.

"This had better be good." She grumbled.

Sceptile lead Ash and May to a cave, whose entrance was slightly blocked by moss covered rocks.

"What do you reckon?" Ash asked, as Nightmare floated from his shadow.

"Ooh, a big spooky cave." Nightmare remarked.

"But, the way's blocked by those rocks." May pointed out.

Nightmare shrugged lazily. "I think I might be able to move them."  
Ash gave him a look. "Do you really want to be remembered for blowing stuff up?"  
"Well, now you come to mention it." Nightmare said. "I'd actually like to be remembered as a great Pokemon, who had the part time hobby of blowing things up with Shadow Ball."

"Then do it." Ash sighed.

Nightmare charged up a Shadow Ball and launched it at the rocks, disintegrating them on contact.

"Oh yeah!" Nightmare shouted, as he charged in. "I'm the Gengar!"

Ash looked at May.

"At least he has some great enthusiasm." He remarked.

May giggled as Cheryl came through the trees.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, this cave." May replied.

Cheryl recalled all her Pokemon.

"Then let's get in there." She said, happily.

Ash whistled, a warm eerie sound, that made everyone feel uncomfortable.

"What the hell was that?" May asked, rubbing her ears.

The three trainers heard the beating of wings, and the rustling of leaves.

In the next few seconds, Ash's Bulbasaur and Swellow appeared.

"That's a sweet trick." May remarked.

"Most impressive." Cheryl conceded.

"An old man on Mount Chimney taught me how to do that." Ash said, taking the adoration. "I thought it'd be handy, so I begged him to teach me."

"Can you get Skarmory and Venusaur back for me?" May wondered.

"Have I ever let you down?" Ash asked, confidently.

May opened her mouth.

"Actually, don't answer that."

Ash and May recalled their Pokemon, before following Cheryl into the cave.

"It's dark in here."

* * *

"What do we have here?" Jessie wondered, looking through the binoculars.

"A dark, spooky cave." James replied.

"Dat's great." Meowth muttered, trying to sleep on the grass.

"And the twerps have gone in there." James said.

"So there must be the treasure inside." Jessie finished.

Meowth jumped up.

"Den let's get going." He said, walking off in the general direction of the cave.

* * *

The cave was indeed dark and there was a funny smell emanating from the walls.

"Light would be nice." Ash muttered. "Pikachu, use Flash!"

Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and sent a barrage of sparks into the air, illuminating the cave.

"Awesome." Ash congratulated his Pokemon.

Pikachu laughed, before jumping back on Ash's shoulder.

"Then, let's make haste." Cheryl said, excitedly as she started to run through the narrow chambers.

"Is it really a good idea to go running through somewhere where you have never been before?" May wondered.

"Probably not." Ash conceded. "But hey, there's a golden Persian in here somewhere, possibly, and it'd be great to find it."

"I'm not disputing it." May said, defensively. "But it seems slightly strange to go running through a place like this, when you have no idea of the layout."

"Actually, it seems to be pretty straight." Ash remarked, looking down the tunnel.

Nightmare suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Indeed that is the case." He laughed, creepily. "But what is at the end of the cave is what you need to find out."

"When did you start talking in riddles?" May asked, curiously.

Nightmare glared at her, making her flinch. "Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Nightmare!" Ash said, angrily. "Stop being horrible to May."

Nightmare vanished, but not before making an obscene hand gesture.

* * *

Ash and May eventually caught up with Cheryl. She was stood at the edge of a chasm, watching a dirty gold object that seemed to be suspended on a platform with no visible means of access.

"It's magnificent." She whispered, observing the statue.

"How do you plan on getting it?" May asked.

"I was hoping that one of you would lend me one of your magnificent flying Pokemon." Cheryl replied.

"You can borrow Skarmory." May said, eagerly releasing the powerful metal bird.

"Thanks." Cheryl grinned.

"Skarmory!" May said, sharply. "Can you help Cheryl get across the chasm and grab that statue?"

Skarmory looked slightly disdainful.

"Please!" May pleaded. "You are the best Pokemon for the job."

The praise seemed to appease Skarmory, who crouched down and let Cheryl approach it.

Ash could see a strange look in Skarmory's eyes.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea." He remarked.

"Of course it is." May protested. "Skarmory is great. Wholly trustworthy and a close friend."

"I'm not disputing that." Ash replied. "But is it really a good idea to have a stranger ride a Pokemon over a chasm that goes down who knows how far?"

"Actually, you're right." May said, after thinking for a moment. "I'll go."

"I have a better idea." Ash grinned. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

* * *

"This place is creepy." James remarked.

"Quit moaning, ya doofus." Meowth snapped.

* * *

Cheryl laughed as she cradled the statue in her arms.

"I have it!" She said, in jubilation. "I found the Persian!"

"Well done." Ash remarked, as he patted Bulbasaur on the head.

"Using Bulbasaur's Vine Whip was a masterstroke." May admitted. "And a lot safer than what I had planned."

"Bulba!"

"You're great, Bulbasaur." Ash laughed. "In fact, no matter who I battle next, unless it's a trainer specialising in fire types, I'm using you."  
Bulbasaur looked pleased, and wrapped a vine around Ash's arm.

"Saur!"

"You and your Bulbasaur have a great relationship." Cheryl observed.

"Bulbasaur was one of the first Pokemon I ever caught." Ash answered. "That seems a long time ago since I encountered him near Cerulean City."

Cheryl put the statue in a bag, and slung it over her shoulder.  
"Let's get out of here!" May said. "I'm getting creeped out by this cave."

"Imagine!" Cheryl shouted. "Imagine an entire area filled with trophies such as this, trophies never seen by humans for centuries. That is what Verger holds for us."

"Very good!" Someone said. "Now give us that statue!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and May shouted.

"This is the new motto!"

"So you better listen."

"To wipe the skies clean."

"We're the best you have ever seen."

"You are the worst!" Ash shouted, interrupting them.

"Then let's skip to the battle!" James said. "Weezing, Carnivine go!"

"Arbok, Yanmega go!" Jessie said.

Jessie and James sent out their Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Are you guys ready?!"

"Bulba!"

"Pika!"

"Cheryl, May!" Ash said. "Get out of here, and I'll beat these guys."

"Right!" May replied. "Be careful!"

May and Cheryl started to leave the area.

"Nightmare!" Ash shouted.

"Oh please!" Jessie laughed. "You are outclassed and outnumbered."

Nightmare appeared.

"Agghhhhhh!" Meowth yelled. "Its dat Genger again!"

Ash let a small smile emerge.

"Bulbasaur, Leaf Storm! Pikachu, Thunder! Nightmare, Shadow Ball! Gible, use Flamethrower!"

All of Ash's Pokemon unleashed their attacks, Pikachu blasting them with electricity, Bulbasaur with leaves, Nightmare with shadowy energy and Gible with fire.

Team Rocket screamed as they were hit by the multitude of attacks.

"Now, use Vine Whip!" Ash said to Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur fired a barrage of vines from the bulb on his back, sweeping Team Rocket off their feet and into the chasm.

"This is unusual!" Jessie shouted.

"Oh well." James remarked.

"We learnt dat what goes up must come down." Meowth said, as they vanished into the chasm.

"We're going down the pan!"

Ash waited for them to go, before turning to his Pokemon.

"That was incredible, you guys." He said, recalling Bulbasaur.

Pikachu looked pleased, while Nightmare looked bored. Gible jumped up and down in happiness, knowing that it had just won a battle.

* * *

Ash and his Pokemon walked out of the cave, to find May and Cheryl waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as May jumped on him.

"I was worried about you!" May shouted. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm fine." Ash replied, as Cheryl jumped on him as well, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Thanks so much for helping me find this statue!" She squealed.

Ash was having trouble breathing, as he struggled to get up.  
"So, a little help." He said. "Oxygen is starting to be an issue."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. That was different. A good old fashioned treasure hunt, with the return of Team Rocket.**

 **It would have been longer, but I had a slight family problem and didn't have as much time as I would have liked.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Also, it had Cheryl in, as well as one of my favourite Pokemon in Ash's Bulbasaur.**

 **I found it ironic that after blasting off for years, Team Rocket finally went the opposite direction.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	63. Chapter 63

63\. The Hunter And The Hippowdon

Chapter 63. The Hunter And The Hippowdon.

 _Summary. Ash and May helped Cheryl find a mythical statue._

* * *

"That was different." May remarked, as they finished walking back to the main resort.

"Yeah, but I had a good day." Ash replied.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"I got to blow stuff up." Nightmare laughed. "I satisfied as long as I can do that every so often."  
Ash sighed. "What am I going to do with you when we go to Verger?"

"Verger?!" Nightmare said. "I haven't been to Verger for a very long time."

"Wait, when did you go to Verger?" May asked.

"I was born there." Nightmare replied. "Red Moon City."

"That sounds romantic." May commented.

"Not really." Nightmare answered. "Last time I was there, it was a dump."

"You know how to kill the mood." May said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's one of my abilities." Nightmare said, with an even more sarcastic tone."

"Break it up!" Ash shouted.

* * *

"Sir!" The commando shouted. "We are about to approach Starburst Island."

The chair didn't turn. "Do you have a focus on the targets?"

"Affirmative."

"No slip ups!" The voice from behind the chair barked. "This client is extremely rich and I for one, do not wish to upset them."

"We will not fail!" A second commando said.

"Make sure that you don't. Or your life won't be worth living."

* * *

Ash, May and Nightmare had stopped by a fence overlooking the ocean. As the sun went down, the three of them could see a few Jet Ski's charging around on the surface of the water.

"Have you ever been on one of those?" Ash asked, curiously.

"My Dad took me on one when I was a little girl and we lived Johto." May replied. "It was near Olivine City, but I haven't been on one since." She paused. "What about you?"

"Never." Ash said. "Always wanted to try it."

"You used to have a Lapras though." May pointed out. "Isn't that similar?"

"I can't imagine how it would be." Ash replied. "I wonder.."

Ash craned his neck and leaned over the side of the fence, trying to see the sign on the beach.

"Be careful!" May said. "Don't..."

Ash went too far, and nearly fell over the side. Nightmare grabbed the back of his jeans to stop him.

"Fall."

Ash dropped to the ground. "Thanks Nightmare."

Nightmare threw a bucket of water over him.

Ash jumped up in anger. "What did you do that for?!"

"You were going to get wet anyway." Nightmare said, ignoring the looks of anger his trainer was giving him. "At least I stopped you from drowning."

* * *

The next morning, May awoke to find Ash missing. She spent a few seconds wondering where he had gone before he came back in.

"Ah, you are awake." He said. "Good morning."

"Morning." May yawned. "Where did you go?"

Ash grinned. "It's a surprise."

May raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "This is bound to be...interesting."

"Hey, when have I ever let you down?" Ash asked. "Okay, so I got us lost a bunch of times in Hoenn and Kanto and endangered our lives countless times. But, in my defense, Brock should take some criticism for that. It was a four way problem. And when were we in real danger?"

"When Kyogre and Groudon attacked us near Sootopolis." May replied.

"That wasn't my fault!" Ash protested.

"Anyway, what's the surprise?" May asked.

"I'll show you in a few hours." Ash replied, looking at his watch.

* * *

Brock was sat in one of the seemingly endless cafe's on Starburst Island, thinking about his future. He had decided to become a Pokemon breeder, but there was only so much he could do with his Pokemon once they reached their prime. The trainer from Pewter City grinned as he thought about the Pokemon he had raised. Geodude, Crobat, Steelix, Vulpix, Forretress, Marshtomp, Ludicolo, Sudowoodo, Croagunk and Blissey. He had given his all in raising them to the best of his ability and they were well trained and looked after by his family when not with him. Some of them even had gym and contest experience due to adventures with him, which made them even more attractive.

Brock had done this because it had been his lifelong ambition. But he was wondering the best way to show the world his Pokemon, to prove that he was a cut above the rest.

He drained the cup of coffee, before sensing someone familiar near him.

"Brock?" The familiar voice asked.

He jumped up and spun on the spot.

"Cheryl!" He exclaimed, going down on one knee. "How long has it been since I was last confronted with your grace and beauty? I'll tell you, it has been too long, but in the case of our love, time is no...OWWW!"

Croagunk burst from the Pokeball and used Poison Jab on him. Cheryl giggled, as the small blue Pokemon dragged him away.

"No way!" May exclaimed. "You rented a Jet Ski?!"

"Yeah." Ash replied. "That was the surprise."

"I don't know what to say." May remarked. "That seems a slightly random thing to do."

"Yeah, but I've always had a history of doing things without thinking them through."

"It's a brilliant idea." May said. "What did you have planned?"

"Well, I was thinking of going over to that smaller island over there." Ash replied, pointing to a small line of green a few miles away from the shore. "Seeing what's over there, checking out the beaches, observing what Pokemon are there, and then coming back."

"You really did think this through." May remarked. "Where did you get the money?"

Ash laughed. "I've been a trainer for the last ten years. I saved up most of the money from trainer battles over that time, only spending what I needed to."

"I didn't think that you had that much self control." Nightmare commented.

"Oh yeah." Ash said, taking the Master Ball out. "While we are on that, I need you to go back in the ball."

Nightmare gave him a dirty look as he was recalled. Ash put the ball in his bag, before slinging it over his T-shirt. He had chosen to wear a pair of swimming shorts, T-shirt and flip flops.

"You have everything we need?" May asked. The sun was shining and she was also wearing a long T-shirt and a loose skirt over a black bikini. She still had her trademark headband on, but had invested in a new one in blue and yellow.  
"Yeah." Ash said, as he opened his backpack. "Some medicine, few spare Pokeballs, a couple of towels, sandwiches, sun lotion, water."

"That is being organised." May commented. "Where is the real Ash?"

Ash laughed in response.

The Jet Ski owner walked out.

"You ready for this?" He grunted. "I'm about to explain how this works, so pay attention."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cheryl asked, as Brock rubbed his lower back.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it by now." Brock replied. "He's been doing it for about five years now, so It's starting to be a slight annoyance, but it doesn't leave any lasting effects. In fact, you may have noticed that Pokemon attacks don't actually damage humans. The attack causes a sense of shock when it hits that might hurt an already ill human, but it would cause no lasting damage to a healthy human."

"That is brilliant how you know that." Cheryl remarked.

"It's my job to know that." Brock said. "I'm well on my way to becoming the greatest Pokemon breeder the world has ever known."

"You sound like Ash." Cheryl laughed.

"Ash's around here somewhere." Brock told her.

"I know." Cheryl replied. "I saw him and May yesterday. They helped me locate a rare statue."

"A rare statue?" Brock said. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You were a treasure hunter."

"And still am." Cheryl answered. "The life of a treasure hunter is a great experience. One day you might be getting chased by a huge rolling boulder, the next day you might be attacked by jumping out of a plane in an inflatable raft."

"Sounds great." Brock remarked.

* * *

Ash hit a wave and sent the Ski into the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered in glee, as it crashed back onto the water.

"Nearly there!" Ash shouted, above the roar of the engines.

"Great!" May shouted, holding onto his waist.

Ash hit another wave and tried to spin it in middair. It skidded across the water, and nearly threw the three off. The engines spluttered and died almost instantly

"That was just stupid." May remarked, as Ash kicked the engines back on.

"I accept that." Ash replied, as he turned the vehicle and pointed it at the small island.

He forced it through the waves, careful not to do anything that could be viewed as reckless. Even though he often did stupid things, he had too much to live for, and besides, it wouldn't be a good thing to trash the Jet Ski.

He grinned, as a spray of water hit him in the face.

* * *

"Target is on screen."

"Excellent. We will commence capture in thirty minutes."

"Very good sir."

* * *

Ash jumped off and pulled the Jet Ski up onto the beach where there was no danger of it floating away.

"That was fun." May smiled, as she flopped onto the sand.

Ash took the key out and slung it in his bag. He then reached in and took out the Pokeballs belonging to him and May.

"Eveyone out!" He shouted, as he threw them in the air.

Nightmare, Gible, Bulbasaur, Blaziken, Swellow, Delcatty, Skarmory, Blastoise and Venusaur appeared.

"Hey, where's Sceptile?" May asked.

"I sent it back to Pallet Town." Ash replied, as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and started to examine the area with Gible.

"Don't let Gible run off." May said to Pikachu.

Pikachu raised its tail in acknowledgement.

Blaziken, Blastoise and Delcatty chose to go to sleep on the sand, while Swellow and Skarmory chose to take to the sky. Bulbasaur and Venusaur wandered off into the forest.

"That's them all doing something." Ash remarked, as he took a bottle of water out. He gulped some of it down before passing it to May. "Now, what next?"

"The weather is gorgeous." May replied, as she shrugged her outerwear off, and made herself comfortable on the sand.

"You want the sun lotion?" Ash asked.

May looked at him.

"Yeah, pass it over." She replied.

Ash gave it her, before laying down next to her. May sat up and squeezed of the white liquid into her hands. She then rubbed it over her skin.

"That smells good." Ash remarked.

May waited for it to soak in, before rolling over. "Can you rub some into my back?"

"Sure." Ash replied. He picked the bottle up and squeezed some on her back. May trembled slightly.

"Cold." She muttered.

"Sorry." He replied, as he started to rub it into her back. May moaned slightly as his fingers massaged the sweet smelling lotion into her back. "That feel good?"

"Oh yes." May replied, her voice slightly muffled against the sand.

* * *

Gible and Pikachu wandered away from the two trainers.

"Gib!" -This is good, where are we going? Are we going away from mommy and daddy?-

"Pikachupikapika." -Oh brother. Yeah, we're going to find something new.-

"Gible!" -Yayyy!-

As the two small Pokemon continued to wander away, Nightmare emerged from the sand in front of them.

"Hello cherries." He cackled.

"Pika!" -What do you want, Nightmare?-

Nightmare laughed.

"What do I want indeed. I want a lot of things, but this is never going to happen, so I'm just going to scare you."

Nightmare made a slightly scary face at Pikachu, who didn't even flinch.

"PikaPikaChuChuPika!" -I've seen worse.-

Nightmare looked annoyed, before making an even scarier face to Gible.

The Landshark screamed in fright and ran off into the forest.

"Pikachu!" -You jackass.-

"What?" Nightmare replied. "That was priceless."

The Gengar started to laugh, before being shocked by Pikachu.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"ChuPikaPikachu." -We should tell Ash that Gible has run off.-

"What do you mean we?"

"Pika!" -Because I can't speak human, dickweed.-

"No need for insults." Nightmare protested.

* * *

"Gible did what?!" Ash said, angrily.

"Yeah, just ran off into the woods of his own accord." Nightmare answered.

"PikaPikaPikaPika!" -You liar!-

"Yeah, Pikachu is agreeing with me." Nightmare lied.

"We should go find Gible." Ash said, reaching for his shirt.

"Just when I was getting comfortable." May joked.

Ash started to recall his available Pokemon, apart from Pikachu and Nightmare.

May did the same.

"Where did Gible go?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

Pikachu started to run back the way it had came. Ash and May followed him.

Pikachu charged through the trees, followed by the gasping Ash and May.

Ash winced as a tree branch ripped through his shirt and raked his skin.

"Be careful!" He shouted. "These branches are lethal."

"Do you see Gible anywhere?" May yelled.

"Pika!"

"Up ahead." Ash said, his lungs bursting from exertion.

He forced himself to run faster, as the clearing came closer. Ash pushed himself to the limit and burst into the clearing.

He then felt himself falling.

"Ohhh Nooooooooooo!"

He heard a crashing above him, which made him think that May was about to follow him down.

As soon as he had started falling, he crashed to the ground, knocking all the air from his lungs.

Then to make matters worse, May landed on top of him.

"Owww!" Ash complained.

It got worse when Pikachu jumped from the top of the cliff and landed on top of May.

"I should have stayed on the beach." Ash wheezed.

May looked around, and took in the surroundings. "Where are we?"

As May and Pikachu got off him, Ash looked around. He was then aware of May falling to her knees and moaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, his voice full of concern.

"My ankle." May said, through gritted teeth.

"Let me see." Ash ordered.

May removed her hand, and Ash was slightly shocked by how swollen it had become. There were also several scrapes and cuts there from the run through the woods.

"I.."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a towel and some water. He then dug back in and grabbed some disinfectant spray.

"This is the best I can do at short notice." He said, apologetically. He poured some water onto a towel, wiping the dirt of the ankle.

"What's with the spray?" May asked.

"You have several cuts there." Ash pointed out. "Don't want them getting infected."

"Good idea." May said. She then swore angrily as Ash sprayed the disinfectant on the cuts.

"Sting a little bit?" Ash asked.

May gave him a dirty look in response.

"Now, just hold that there." Ash said, giving her the towel. "I'll look for a way out."

He stood up and looked around.

There was a strange smell in the air, and the trees were slightly darker than at the top of the cliff. Ash sat up and saw a pool of dirty water nearby. On closer look, it was actually a lake.

"Holy crap, we're in a swamp." He said.

"There's Gible." May said, pointing.

Ash turned and saw his Pokemon sat at the waters edge. However, all wasn't safe.

"Oh no." He said, getting to his feet. "Nightmare!"

Nightmare didn't show up.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Ash sent out Bulbasaur. Pikachu wouldn't be any good in this situation.

Because Gible was about to be attacked by a hulking Hippowdon.

Bulbasaur appeared, ready for battle.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur blasted the Hippowdon with leaves, distracting it.

"Gible, return!" Ash shouted, recalling it.

He felt bad as he threw the Pokeball into his bag. He didn't want to put Gible in a Pokeball, but he had no choice. He saw the Hippowdon lumbering at him angrily. It had wanted to hurt Gible for some reason, and looked angry.

Now the Hippowdon was coming for him and Bulbasaur.

And May.

"No!" Ash said.

"What is it?" May asked.

"I'm sorry." Ash said, forlornly.

* * *

Then without warning, a blast of fire crashed into Hippowdon and knocked it into the water.

"What the hell!" Ash shouted, as a very familiar looking black truck crashed into the area. "No, it can't be!"

The trucks doors opened, and several commandos burst out.

"Take the Hippowdon!" The leader ordered.

"No!" Ash shouted. "You aren't getting it!"

The leader turned. "Oh dear. What a pity you had to show up again. For you."

He threw a Pokeball, and an Aggron appeared.

"We need no witnesses." He intoned. "Aggron, Hyper Beam!"

Aggron opened its mouth, and charged up the attack.

"Cease and desist!" A familiar sounding harsh voice rang out.

"Oh crap!" Ash said, as the familiar shape of a Salamence appeared over the trees.

"What's going on?" May asked, as she craned her head. "Who is that?"

As the Salamence descended, Ash saw the face of one of his most deadly enemies. Someone who seemed to want him dead.

"It's Pokemon Hunter J!" He shouted.

"You have a irritating habit of showing up." She snapped from the back of her Salamence. She raised the cannon on her arm. "That's a nice Bulbasaur."

"You are not getting Bulbasaur!" Ash snarled, as he recalled it.

"Let us take the Hippowdon." J said. "And we will let you live."

"I refuse to let you do that!" Ash shouted, before mentally kicking himself.

"Then, you must be eliminated." J said, with no trace of regret. "Salamence, Hyper Beam!"

Salamence opened its huge mouth.

Ash closed his eyes.

"Dragonair, now!" Someone shouted.

Ash saw a long blue serpent crash from the trees and smash into Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon hissed in anger before turning to face the new arrival.

"Show yourself!" J shouted.

"Very well."

A big muscular guy with dark brown spikey hair slid down the side of the cliff and took his place in the swamp.

"Who are you?!" J demanded.

"Doug Wilson." He laughed. "Pokemon G-men, and you are going down!"

"Take care of him!" J snapped, as Salamence turned to fly away.

"Yes sir!"

The commandos turned to Doug and Ash.

"This is going to get tight." Doug remarked, as the commandos sent out an assortion of Aggron, Crobat and Ursaring.

"Let's go!" Ash said, throwing a Pokeball, and Bulbasaur appeared.

Pikachu ran over, and took a battle stance.

Doug threw two Pokeballs. "Firestar, Vaporeon, go!"

He sent out a black and shiny Charizard, as well as a Vaporean.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged forward and blasted the crowd with electricity. The Crobat were instantly defeated by the shock,

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump. Firestar, Blast Burn!"

"Bulbasaur, Leaf Storm!"

The three Pokemon fired a powerful assortment of attacks at the commandos who were beaten without managing to launch an attack.

"Retreat!" One of them gasped.

They started to run.

"Pikachu, use.."

"Let them go." Doug said, grabbing Ash's arm.

Then May screamed.

Ash instantly spun to see the Hippowdon back.

"No!" He shouted.

May was frantically trying to find one of her Pokeballs in Ash's bag, before finding Blaziken's. She threw it and her starter burst onto the scene.

"Blaziken!" She shouted. "Use Fire Blast!"

Blaziken blasted Hippowdon with fire, momentarily distracting it.

Ash went to help her, but Doug stopped him.

"Don't startle the Hippowdon." He ordered.

"Screw you!" Ash shouted.

"Blaziken, use Mega Kick."

May could see that Blaziken was having a tough time with the Hippowdon. She reached for another Pokeball, but could only find an empty one.

"Oh hell." She laughed, throwing it at Hippowdon. The ball hit the large brown Pokemon, and sucked it inside. Everyone present watched as the ball fell to the ground, and started to shake.

It shook for a while, before a quiet ping could be heard.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed.

"I caught a Hippowdon!" May said, before trying to get up again. She failed miserably.

"Blazi?"" Blaziken asked, walking over.

"I'm fine." May said. "I just hurt my ankle."

Doug ran over. "Let me see."

Ash followed him. "I already did the best I could with my lack of medical knowledge."

Doug examined it. "You did a good job."

"Thanks, I guess." Ash replied. "Who are you?"

The interloper stood up. "I already told you. My name is Doug Wilson, and I'm a Pokemon trainer. And you are Ash Ketchum, one of my possible opponents in the next round of the tournament."

"I guess you pay more attention than me." Ash admitted, scratching his head.

"Well, you haven't broken the ankle." Doug said, to May. "Looks like a twist, so you should be okay in a day or so, if you put ice on it."

"Thanks." May replied. "Now how do we get out of here."

Doug whistled, and his Charizard, Dragonair and Vaporeon appeared. He recalled Vaporeon.

"I can help you get back up there." He laughed. "But you'll have to make your own way off the island."

Ash went over and picked up the Pokeball containing Hippowdon.

"I guess this is yours." He said to May. "Congratulations."

* * *

As they made their way back to the beach, Ash and May explained why they had come to the Island. They went through the woods, eventually arriving back at the beach, where Nightmare was sleeping on the sand.

"That's a great story." Doug laughed. "I think anyone who heard that would find it enjoyable

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Did ya?**

 **Quite an unusual chapter here, but I think it works. As well as an appearance from Pokemon Hunter J, who is planned to appear in a future chapter.**

 **There was going to be one final scene with Brock and Cheryl, but I forgot, so it didn't go in. Also, enjoyed using the Indiana Jones reference for Cheryl. I would have used Tomb Raider references, but I found the games to be slightly overrated, and the films were among the worst I have ever seen.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **May accidentally caught a Hippowdon. Will this have an impact on the plot at all? Who knows.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	64. Chapter 64

64\. The Glow In The Tower

Chapter 64. The Glow In The Tower.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and May encountered Pokemon Hunter J._

* * *

May gritted her teeth as Ash helped her hop over the line. He then helped her get on the bed.

"I'm going to go find some ice." Ash said, as Pikachu hopped on the bed next to May.

"Hey Pikachu." May said, stroking it on the back. "Are you wanting to keep me company?"

"Cha!"

Ash sighed, as he left the room to go and try to locate some ice somewhere on the Island.

* * *

Pokemon Tower. Lavender Town.

The place had been renovated several years ago, and turned into a peaceful final resting place for Pokemon. Graves lined the floor, giving it a sense of eerie calmness.

As the flowers wilted, Mr. Fuji and his two companions walked through the area.

"This place is one of the few places where I can truly feel at ease." He explained. "A long time ago, a trainer helped drive Team Rocket out of here, who were abusing the Pokemon."

Fuji stopped, and looked at one grave sadly. "This was the place where the Marowak was murdered all those years ago. I felt obliged to protest to those bastards about what they were doing."

Mr. Fuji looked at a ruined staircase, and then at the two young trainers stood behind him.

"I was a hostage in those rooms up there." He said, with regret in his voice. "I was a fool to think that I could make a difference in that situation."

"Not really." The teenage girl replied. "You did what you thought was right."

"It is just a case of what I thought was right was a stupid decision."  
"I don't think it was a stupid thing to do." The boy said. "If stupidity is paramount to bravery, then it was a highly stupid thing."

"You two are kind." Fuji remarked. "I remember the trainer who helped save me. So masterful with their Pokemon. I see much of them in you."

"Thanks, I guess." The girl said. "But I'm not technically a trainer. I'm a coordinator."

The Piplup sat on her head chirped in agreement. It was an unusual Pokemon to see in Kanto. Most water type starter Pokemon that he saw living in Lavender Town were either Squirtle or Totodile evolutions. Squirtle because it was one of the

"I'm a Pokemon trainer." The boy replied. "I came here to challenge the Battle Frontier, but all the Frontier Brains are on Starburst Island."

Fuji had seen some of that tournament on the Television.

"I remember seeing you there." He commented. "You were quite good."

"I still got beat at the first real hurdle in the knockout round." Max Maple replied, shrugging it off.

"But, it took some semblance of skill to get that far." Fuji remarked. "Never mind. There will be another in a hundred years."

"Yeah, I'm not going to hold my breath on being able to compete then." Max retorted.  
"It isn't that unusual for people to live longer." Dawn remarked. "But I think you might be sadly optimistic if you think that's going to happen."

"Isn't mindless optimism the true basis for hope?" Fuji asked.

As they started to turn to walk back outside, Dawn saw a strange purple pink glow at the top of the ruined staircase.

"What is that?" She muttered.

Fuji and Max turned. "What was what?"

She looked again, but it had faded. "I thought I.. Never mind."

Dawn turned to follow Fuji and Max, when without warning, something crashed through the floor above them.

* * *

"Crooooo!"

"Mud!"

"Croagunk, use Brick Break."

"Mudkip, use Hydro Pump!"

Croagunk's fist started to glow with light, as he jumped into the air. Mudkip fired a powerful blast of water.

The wild Drapion hissed angrily as the attacks landed.

"No way!" Cheryl said, worried. "How much damage can this thing take?"

"Drapion are powerful Pokemon." Brock observed. "They have a high pain threshold and as a result can take a few powerful hits before going down."

"Mudkip, use Dig." Cheryl ordered.

Mudkip started to dig a hole. Drapion went for the Mud Fish Pokemon in anger.

"Croagunk, use Faint Attack to distract Drapion!" Brock bellowed.

Croagunk vanished and then reappeared behind Drapion, distracting it with a range of powerful punches.

Drapion grabbed Croagunk with its claws. Croagunk moaned as the claws dug into his skin.

"Croagunk!" Brock shouted.

"Mudkip!" Cheryl said. "You have to help!"

Mudkip emerged from the ground, and tried to hurt Drapion. The Ogre Scorp kicked out with one of it back legs and pinned Mudkip to the ground.

"This is impossible." Cheryl moaned.

Croagunk and Mudkip tried to break free, but failed to do so.

"No!" Brock shouted.

Brock and Cheryl tried to back away from the rabid purple scorpion.

"That's a pretty vicious looking Drapion." Someone remarked.

Cheryl turned. "How about some help instead of making random comments."

Olly smirked. "Toxicroak, let's go!"

Olly sent out Toxicroak, to the bemusement of Brock.

"Where is your Dragonite?!" He shouted. "That Drapion is lethal!"

"Toxicroak, use Attract!"

Toxicroak fired a heart shaped blast of energy at Drapion, who was stunned by the attack. It dropped Croagunk and let Mudkip go.

"Toxicroak, Hyper Beam."

Toxicroak opened her mouth and blasted Drapion with orange energy. The huge purple scorpion collapsed in a heap. Olly threw a Pokeball at it.

Brock and Cheryl ran over to their Pokemon to see if they were okay, as the ball pinged and was still.

"What's going on?" Olly asked, as the Pokeball vanished. "Why were you being attacked by that?"

"We were walking in the woods." Cheryl said, as she stroked her Mudkip. "When the thing attacked us."

Brock gave some medicine to Croagunk. "That was in a bad mood."

"Well, it can't hurt you now." Olly said. "Good thing I was out running and came by. For both of us. I got a Drapion out of it."

"Are you okay?" Brock asked Cheryl.

"I think so." She replied.

"Well, I've done my good deed for the day." Olly said. "I'll leave you too alone."

"Thanks." Brock shouted, as Olly left. "We owe you one."

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" Dawn shouted, as the huge grey and purple cat like Pokemon charged through the ground and pinned Fuji to the wall.

"Why did you do this to me?!" It bellowed. "Fuji!"

"I.. d-d-don't know." Fuji stammered, nervously. "W-w-who are you?"

"Faraway Island!" The creature shouted. "Ring any bells?"

"N-no."

"Put him down!" Max shouted, grabbing a Pokeball.

The creature turned with a disgusted look in its eyes. "You would defend this poor excuse for a human? You think you could defeat me?"

"I don't care what you are!" Max shouted. "Sceptile, I choose you."

Max sent out his Sceptile.

"This is not a smart choice." The creature snarled. "You cannot hope to stop me."

There was no sense of arrogance in its voice, just a logical reasoning that seemed to be the truth.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade." Max said, hoping that the creature was all talk.

Sceptile's wrist blade started to glow with green light as it leaped at the creature.

Its opponent dropped Fuji and spun, sending a powerful Focus Punch into Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon screamed in agony as it was thrown backwards across the floor, before smashing into the wall, and fainting.

"If that is the best you have.." It began.

Max quickly recalled Sceptile. Fuji managed to wriggle away and sprint down a set of stairs.

"Let's get out of here!" Max shouted, as he grabbed Dawn's hand and followed Fuji.

"You cannot escape." The creature said, as it started to follow them, floating through the air.

The three ran through the floor below, as a ball of psychic energy whistled past them. A grave exploded as it connected.

"Oh no!" Dawn cried out. "Its shooting at us!"

The creature that was seemingly intent on killing them fired another blast of energy. Max had to shove Dawn out of the way.  
"Thanks." She muttered, as Fuji displayed some levels of stamina and speed that nobody would have thought possible for an old man, and continued to try and get out.

Max paused to help Dawn up, before they tried to catch up.

* * *

They had to avoid several more bursts of energy from the demented creature, before finally making it outside.

"We're out!" Dawn gasped, as they emerged in the rain.

Fuji was waiting for them.

"What is that thing?" Max shouted, as it burst from the side of the building. The ancient cemetery creaked and and crashed, before clumps of wood and bricks started to rain from the sky.

"Oh christ." Fuji said, as the creature landed in front of them.

"Fuji! Why do you run? Do you fear the face of what you created?"

"I've never seen you before!" Fuji shouted. "What are you?"

The creature glared at him, with a mixture of anger and hatred. "I am Mewtwo!"

"What do you mean about Faraway Island?" Fuji asked.

Mewtwo charged and wrapped the three fingered hands around his throat. "You were one of those who created me. I will exterminate you."

"My s-son." Fuji stammered. "Was the one w-w-who worked on F-f-f-faraway Island. I'm i-i-innocent."

"So was I!" Mewtwo roared.

"No!" Max shouted. "He's not worth it!"

"Yeah, you are going to kill him for something his son did?" Dawn remarked. "How are you better than what his son did if that is the case?"

Mewtwo thought about it for a moment, before dropping the old man.

"I can only apologise." He said, grabbing his skull. "Something is trying to take control of me, but I can resist. I keep getting orders to go somewhere, but I have managed to ignore it for the last few days."

"So, what is your story?" Dawn asked, as Fuji rubbed his throat.

Mewtwo's eyes took a distant look. "Where to begin."

* * *

Brock and Cheryl got their Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Centre.

"I wonder what caused that Drapion to attack us." Brock mused, as he waited for Croagunk.

"Who knows." Cheryl replied. "Unless the rumours are true."

"What rumours?" Brock asked.

"There was a rumour that deep in the forests here, Drapion guard the secret to eternal life."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like one heck of a rumour."

"Be nice if it was true though." Cheryl remarked.

"I think eternal life wouldn't be all it's cracked up to be." Brock said. He saw the look of hunger in Cheryl's eyes. "You want to search for it, don't you?"

"Yeah." Cheryl replied. "Even if I don't want to become immortal, it would be good to be credited with discovering it."

"Is this really a good idea?" Brock wondered. "There probably isn't actually anything there."

"You have to chase the dream." Cheryl said, angrily. "Are you in, or out?"

* * *

"That's awful." Dawn said, shocked.

"I accepted it." Mewtwo replied. "As this happened, the clones are all safe in the Johto region. While I was trying to ignore the signal that was trying to compel me to go somewhere else, I got a strange message that one of the researchers who created me was in Lavender Town."

Mewtwo flicked his tail angrily. "But why would that message direct me here?"  
Max looked thoughtful, before gasping in shock. "It's a trap!"

"Well done." A sarcastic sneering voice said. "You worked it out."

The Salamence landed a few feet away from them in the rain, and the rider jumped off.

"You are coming with me, Mewtwo!" She roared, pointing the cannon on her arm at the hulking cat like Pokemon.

"Never!" Mewtwo screamed.

"Not you!" Dawn shouted.

"Who are you?" Fuji yelled.

"It's Pokemon Hunter J!" Dawn replied, angrily. "Where have you been hiding for the past five years?"

J smirked. "I'm sorry, but we have never met before. And my name isn't J."

"Pokemon Hunter?" Max said, confused.

"This creep, whatever her name is tries to steal rare Pokemon for money." Dawn spat.

Piplup jumped from her head and chirped angrily.

"You have me confused with someone else." The Pokemon Hunter said, sarcastically. "But, that was a pretty good summary of my job, so stand aside and I'll let you live."

"And Mewtwo?"

"Mewtwo comes with me!" She snarled.

"No deal!" Dawn and Max shouted, together.

"Blastoise, Gardervoir, go!"

"Mamoswine, spotlight!"

Max sent out Blastoise and Gardevoir. Dawn sent out Mamoswine.

"This wasn't what I was expecting." The Hunter remarked. "However, your Pokemon will make a nice bonus."

"Not on my watch." Max retorted. "Blastoise, Flash Cannon."

"Salamence, Protect."

Salamence charged in front of the Hunter, protecting her.

"What do you want with me!" Mewtwo bellowed.

"Personally, I have no use for you." Then a casual smirk. "But, my client does."

The hunter threw a few Pokeballs and a Crawdaunt, Raichu and Honchkrow appeared.

"So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Last chance."

Dawn looked at Max. "Let's do it!"

"Blastoise, use Bubblebeam on Honchkrow. Gardevoir, use Shock Wave on Crawdaunt."

"Piplup, use Whirlpool on Raichu. Mamoswine, use Blizzard on Salamence!"

Blastoise blasted Honchkrow with bubbles, knocking it out of the sky.

"Honchkrow, Sky Attack on Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir launched a blast of electricity at Crawdaunt, who clicked its claws angrily at the shock.

"Crawdaunt, use Dark Pulse on Gardevoir as well!"

Honchkrow smashed into Gardevoir, knocking it down. Then, Gardevoir was hit with the Dark Pulse, causing it to faint.

"Gardevoir!" Max shouted, as he recalled it. "Thanks."

Mamoswine launched a burst of frigid icy wind at Salamence.

"Block it with Flamethrower!"

Salamence stopped the attack, and even managed to land a powerful hit on Mamoswine.

"Time to finish this." The Hunter said, coldly. "Raichu, use Discharge!"

Mamoswine was unnaffected, but Blastoise and Piplup were badly hurt. Although, Crawdaunt and Honchkrow took heavy damage as well.

"That backfired a little bit." Max remarked. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump on Raichu!"

"Piplup, Bubblebeam, Mamoswine, Take Down. Aim for Raichu!"

Blastoise, Mamoswine and Piplup all managed to land hits, knocking Raichu out cold.

"My turn!" Mewtwo roared, launching a ball of psychic energy at Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon flew to evade it.

"Yeah, but you can't hurt Honchkrow or Crawdaunt!" Max said.

Mewtwo laughed. "Can't I?"

Mewtwo fired a burst of electricity at Honchkrow, knocking the bird out.

"And also!"

Mewtwo leapt forward and slammed a fist into Crawdaunt.

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

The Hunter clapped as all her Pokemon were knocked out. "I knew there was a reason why you were wanted."

"It's over!" Dawn said, angrily. "J or whatever your name is."

A smile. "It's L."

L raised the cannon on her arm faster than any of them could react, and blasted Mewtwo with it.

Max and Fuji hadn't seen it before, so they didn't know what to expect.

Dawn reacted fastest as Mewtwo was frozen solid. She leapt at the statue.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam the girl!"

"No!" Max shouted.

Salamence fired the beam of energy, but somehow, Dawn was thrown away. She cracked her head on the ground, and struggled to get up.

"What the..?" Max shouted, not willing to question his good fortune.

Without warning, a huge black truck pulled up.

"No!" Dawn said, weakly, before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Commandos rushed out and placed the Mewtwo statue on a pedestal, before covering it in a clear plastic case.

"Stop!" Max shouted. He made to get up, but L's Salamence landed in front of him and stopped him from moving.

They ignored him.

L observed Max's reaction, before sighing. Sometimes, it was depressing being slightly more human than her sister.

"Once we are away from here, I'll let you go."

"Why?!" Max shouted, as he cradled Dawn close.

"Because, I honestly believe that you don't deserve to die." L replied, as the truck sped away. "So long."  
The Salamence flapped its wings and started to fly away.

"Son of a..." Max shouted, before Fuji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind." He said. "What's done is done. What you need to do is get Dawn to a doctor to see if she's okay."

Dawn had a huge lump on her forehead where she had hit the ground, but seemed to be breathing normally.

Max sighed. "Where's the nearest doctor?"

"I'll show you." Fuji replied.

Max recalled his Pokemon, and also put Mamoswine back in the Pokeball. He then picked Dawn up in his arms. "Let's go."

* * *

"What are your plans for that Hippowdon?" Ash asked.

"Well, I mainly caught it to stop it from hurting me." May replied. "But, maybe I can use it in contests."

"How?" Ash said. "Doesn't seem like an ideal contest Pokemon."

"I don't know." May remarked. "The ability to shoot sand out of holes in its body could be utilised somehow. Any Pokemon can be used in a contest. It's down to the ability of the coordinator."

"Yeah, but surely some Pokemon are better than others." Ash argued his case.

"Not really." May said. "Haven't you learned anything by now?"

"So, you think that I'm just going on an unfair stereotype that coordinators use vaguely useful Pokemon that normal trainers wouldn't even consider using?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Ash replied. "I've always been raised with the view that gym battles are the best way to go, and despite travelling with you and Dawn, and seeing the way you use your Pokemon in a varied and interesting way, sometimes I still think that my way is the best, and coordinators aren't as skilled as regular trainers. Of course, I know that they are just as, if not more skilled than regular trainers." Ash said, quickly seeing the look on May's face. "But sometimes.."

"You know what." May remarked. "Let's just stop it right here before one of us says something that the other is going to find offfensive."

"That actually seems a good idea." Ash laughed.

"I'll start seeing what Hippowdon can do in the morning." May yawned.

* * *

The airship touched down in the hanger of the huge aerial surveillance platform, developed by the Reims corporation. It had been developed as a joint venture with Silph and served as a stronghold for the client. It was a huge version of her own airship, and was painted a dark grey colour. L waited a few seconds for all the landing gears to creak into place, before standing up.

"Take the bounty down to the deck and wait for further instructions."

"Yes sir!" Her second in command replied, as he gestured to two commandos to carry out her orders.

"Also alert the client that we have the prize and await their next move."

"Affirmative!"

L started to head for the exit of her fine airship. She had acquired this ship through years of successful dealings, and it was one of her prized possessions.

* * *

"L."

"J."

The two sisters greeted each other, as L disembarked her airship.

"How did you manage to screw this up?" J asked, smirking.

"What, you mean how did I manage to capture the legendary Mewtwo, whereas you failed to capture a lowly Hippowdon?" L taunted. "I don't know, could it be because I was always the better one?"

"Break it up!" The voice of their client snapped.

J and L snapped to attention, as Claudia Coppinger walked over and looked at the statue of Mewtwo that was being unloaded.

"Very impressive." She remarked. "I presume that it was L who captured this."

"It was." L confirmed.

"I see the money that we put in that program wasn't wasted." Claudia remarked. "You have done well, L."

"Thank you." L replied.

Claudia turned to J. "It seems you have outlived your usefulness."

"Wait, what?" J asked.

"Do it, L." Claudia urged.

"Gladly." L laughed, as she spun and kicked J across the room. J grunted as she landed on the cold metal floor.

"But.." J stammered, as L went for another kick and sent her crashing out of the hanger exit.

Everyone heard J scream as she fell to her death.

"What do you feel?" Claudia asked.

"Slightly annoyed that I didn't do that a long time ago." L replied.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Not in the slightest."

Claudia laughed. "Oh well. We can always clone more Pokemon Hunters."

"Indeed." L said, through gritted teeth. She hated being reminded that she was a clone. She had been created for one purpose, and one purpose only.

"Fetch that hybrid and we will visit our client."

"Affirmative." L said, saluting.

* * *

L and some of her entourage followed Claudia across the airship.

"Does this unsettle you?" Claudia asked, as they travelled through a hallway of tubes.

"Not in the slightest." L replied, even though she was a little disturbed by what she knew was inside the tubes, growing and breathing.

"Then, let us continue."

* * *

Claudia and L eventually arrived at the living quarters.

"This is where out client has been living since we came aboard." Claudia explained. "For God's sake, don't upset him."

L didn't say anything as her creator knocked on the door.

The door opened, and a tall middle aged man wearing an orange suit came out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We have your prize." Claudia said.

Giovanni looked around and saw the statue of Mewtwo. "I'm not impressed. I wanted the real Mewtwo, not some cheap statue."

"Ah, but you have to remember that that is the way to capture Pokemon." L interrupted, raising the cannon on her arm. "Who needs all the hassle with Pokeballs when you just fire this at them and they can't move. That way, you get two in one, in a cheap looking statue, and then when you get bored with looking at it, you can turn it off and you have your Pokemon."

Claudia gave L a dirty look.

Giovanni looked thoughtful. "I do believe that is a sensible idea. Who are you?"

Claudia interrupted. "This is L. She's the new head of my elite branch of Pokemon Hunters."

"Really?" L asked.

"Pokemon Hunters?" Giovanni remarked. "What an interesting idea, keeping a squad of them on your staff."

"Would you like to see the lab where we grow them?" Claudia asked.

Giovanni looked interested. "You keep a squad of artificially created Pokemon Hunters around?"

"Yes."

"That is something I have to look into when I retake control of Team Rocket." He remarked. "Yes, I would like to see the labs, but first I would like to view Mewtwo and prove that you aren't trying to give me a fake statue."

"Do you have any trust in us at all?" Claudia asked, seemingly offended.

"Not really." Giovanni replied.

"Smart man." Claudia laughed. "Let's find a psychic resistant cage and view the full power of Mewtwo."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Okay, I'm a terrible liar. I said Max and Dawn wouldn't appear again, and they did. Sue me.**

 **I also said I was giving the Coppinger sidestory a rest for a few chapters. Sue me again. The guys who did it the first time will have all the money. Anyway I said that two or three chapters ago, and that constitutes a few where I come from.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I think you guys are great.**

 **I did a little bit of the Hunter J backstory in this chapter. Seems kinda lazy to do practically the same thing two chapters in a row, but technically it wasn't. Who knew that there were a bunch of clones wandering around. Just like the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. It's impossible for them to all look the same generation through generation. Mind you, so is the entire concept of Pokemon, so less of the complaining.**

 **The Mewtwo trying to kill Fuji part is a reference to a sign on Faraway Island, where Mew can be found with that item from Nintendo, which has Fuji's name on it.**

 **Don't forget to review. I'd appreciate it.**


	65. Chapter 65

65\. Prisoner

Chapter 65. Prisoner.

* * *

 _Summary. Max and Dawn tried to stop a Pokemon Hunter from stealing Mewtwo, but they failed, as it was revealed that Giovanni wanted Mewtwo._

* * *

"Lights!"

The lights snapped on, and Mewtwo could move again.

"Where am I?" He wondered.

"Aha." The cruel, sneering familiar voice remarked. "I have finally found you again."

Mewtwo instantly jumped to his feet in a mixture of anger and fear. "You!"

Giovanni stepped out in front of the cage with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"But..but I wiped your memories!" Mewtwo said. "You wouldn't remember me!"

The crime boss laughed. "Yes. you did wipe my memories of you. You made me forget you."

Mewtwo looked around his surroundings for the first time, and saw that there was a control panel next to his cage. He could only see out of one side of the cage, which was where Giovanni was stood. The rest of the walls were blanked over. He didn't feel confident in this place, so he closed his eyes and tried to focus all his energy on destroying the prison. Nothing happened.

Giovanni laughed. "You may be noticing that you cannot escape this place. This was specifically built to hold powerful psychic Pokemon. Your admittedly impressive mental powers can't help you now."

Giovanni walked over to the control panel, and put his hand on the huge red button. "Yes, you wiped my memories."

He pressed down on the button.

Mewtwo braced himself, but he couldn't anticipate the power of the electricity that coursed through his body. He screamed in agony, as his legs gave way and he crashed to the cold metal floor of the cage.

"I'm going to see you suffer." Giovanni roared. "You would dare to interfere with my mind."

He hit the button again, and Mewtwo screamed for the second time in quick succession.

"Wh-wha-what is that?" Mewtwo asked.

"Electricity straight from Zapdos." Giovanni replied. "You lead us a merry little dance. Refusing to obey the signal of Arceus."

"So it was you trying to lure me here."

"Not me per se." Giovanni said. "But someone who has the right ideas, and the power to back it up."

"You really are an insane.." Mewtwo remarked, as he stood up.

Giovanni hit the button again, and within seconds, Mewtwo was on the ground, screeching in apparent agony.

"You can talk!" Giovanni shouted. "Freak of nature you are."

"You created me!" Mewtwo gasped, painfully standing up. "What does that make you and your scientists?"

"We pushed the boundary of science further than anyone ever has." Giovanni retorted. "You were the pinnacle of out achievements."

"I was created by your sick games!" Mewtwo thundered, charging at the side of the cage. "You deserve the worst kind of punishment that can be given."

Giovanni laughed. "Maybe I do."

He hit down on the button again, and Mewtwo was thrown backwards by the shock, crashing into the other side of the cage. He hit the ground, whimpering in pain.

"But you won't be the one to deal it."

Mewtwo started to crawl towards Giovanni, a look of pure hatred on his face.

As the created Pokemon touched the cage wall, Giovanni hit the button again.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Mewtwo screamed, as he was thrown backwards again and crashed into the roof.

"Should probably have warned you that the shock is more severe the closer you get to the walls." Giovanni said, with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "But I wanted to see you try and work it out for yourself."

"How do you remember me?" Mewtwo asked, thickly.

"I recently took a bad injury to the head." Giovanni replied. "And I managed to recall you. Also, you only deleted the memories of yourself from my head and those of other Team Rocket members. Not from the Rocket database. Your powers only affect humans, and as such are useless against machines."

Mewtwo could have kicked himself. Why had he not thought of that?

"Now, your rehabilitation can begin!" Giovanni said, as Mewtwo started to shake. "I forgive you for your sins."

"What?"

* * *

As Mewtwo looked at his creator, Giovanni hit the red button again. He tried to take the hit, but he couldn't and lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams." Giovanni laughed, as Claudia walked over.

"So, you were involved in the creation of this abomination." She remarked. "I suppose I should give you some credit for being able to do that."

"The facilities on Faraway Island were destroyed." Giovanni replied. "It is impossible to recreate the process. Especially as we had DNA from Mew to work with."

Claudia smirked.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked in confusion. "What is it you find amusing?"

Claudia gestured to a security guard, who hit the lights in the whole hanger, not just in the vicinity of Mewtwo.

Giovanni could see several more similar cages around the area.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Follow me." Claudia laughed, pointing to some stairs.

Giovanni followed her up to a balcony overlooking the huge hangar. From this level, he could see that some cages were bigger than others.

"Fade out the roofs!" Claudia barked.

A guard saluted, and hit a button. The roofs on all the cages started to fade away, letting them see the occupants.

Giovanni could only gasp in awe at what beheld his eyes.

"That is.. that is incredible." He muttered.

"All down to my own intellect and ingenuity." Claudia said, smugly.

Zapdos and Moltres struggled to break free of their cages. Lugia roared in anger, as Raikou, Entei and Suicune used their powers to try and destroy their miniature prisons, only to be denied by the electricity that had been used on Mewtwo. Elsewhere, Mew, Celebi and Jirachi sat in the same cage, traumatized by the captivity. Latios and Latias stared mournfully at each other through their own cages. Giovanni could also see Darkrai, Cresselia, Manaphy, Shaymin, Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit scattered throughout the cages.

"That is impressive." He said, slightly worried at the thought of what could happen if Claudia went mad with power.

"And there is more." Claudia smirked, as she pointed to a TV screen. Giovanni could see Groudon trapped at the bottom of the ocean in a cage, seemingly asleep. Kyogre landlocked in the middle of the desert. Rayquaza locked in a cage underneath Mount Chimney. Dialga and Palkia locked in similar cages on a deserted Island in Sinnoh.

"These are some of the beings we have acquired." Claudia explained. "But of course, they are too heavy to bring on this ship."

Giovanni forced a smile. "Of course."

He took one last look around, before something struck him.

"How did you get all these?" He asked. "Your crew of hunters?"

Claudia snorted derisively. "Of course not."

"Then how..?"

"I guess I could show you." Claudia said. "Why should you chase after legendary Pokemon when they can come to you."

"I'm not following your meaning."

Claudia laughed. "What is the meaning of true power. Is it gaining six powerful Pokemon and then battling everyone else in sight until you are the only one left standing? I think not. Power is the absolute. If you have it, it defines who you are and how people will treat and view you. If you don't have it, you are nothing."

"How did you get it?"

"How do you think?" Claudia asked. "What is the most powerful Pokemon in existence?"

Giovanni thought for a moment, before realising. "You didn't. You couldn't have."

"I give you Arceus." Claudia shouted, a sense of triumph in her voice. "I did what thousands have tried to do, and what thousands have failed. I brought the creator of all Pokemon to its knees."

On another screen, Giovanni could see the once majestic creature in its moment of weakness. Despite his years of having to be as ruthless as possible, he felt a small twinge of pity for it.

"Arceus calls the legendaries here, and we bag them. A highly beneficial arrangement, even though it is unaware what it is doing."

"How did you manage this?"

"I would like to tell you, but first we have to talk about our deal."

"The deal we were discussing?" Giovanni replied. "I remember that."

"So!" Claudia said. "We have kept our end of the deal. We got Mewtwo for you."

"You did." Giovanni remarked. "If you drop me off somewhere, I shall return to Team Rocket and raise an army for you."

"Excellent." Claudia laughed. "With an army of clones, humans, mirages and legendaries, nobody can stop me."

"Where do I come in?"

Claudia smiled. "Don't worry. I need some Coppinger Elites to run things smoothly. I already have three, and I was hoping to request that you might be one."

Giovanni smiled back. "Of course. When this war goes down, I would very much like to be on your side, as that seems to be the sensible option."

* * *

"Ash!"

Ash and May turned around to see who was calling them, as they walked to the stadium for the quarter final draw.

"Hey, it's that guy!" May said, then mentally kicked herself.

"Yeah, its me." Doug laughed. "That guy."

"Doug, right?" Ash asked.

"That's me." He replied.

"Thanks for the help the other day." Ash said. "We both appreciate it."

"No problem." Doug said. "It's what I do."

"Are you going to the draw?" May asked.

"Yes." Doug said. "I won my last match against that weird guy Henri Saka and made it here."

"Really?" Ash remarked. "Maybe we'll end up battling each other."

"One in five chance." Doug noted. "One in five."

* * *

"Do you regret not still being in?" Cynthia asked.

"Stupid question." Olly replied. "I had to quit due to illness, so of course I'm a little pissed."

"Who do you reckon will win it?"

"No idea." Olly laughed. "If I knew that, I'd have money on it."

The two trainers cast their eyes over the six trainers still in the competition. Olly had had prior dealings with four of them at some point while being on the Island. Ash, Paul, Jim, Doug. All had helped or hindered him at some point. The other two trainers he didn't know what they were capable of.

"Anyone can win it now." Cynthia remarked.

"I wouldn't disagree with you." Olly answered, as Goodshow walked onto the stage to announce the draw for the quarter finals. "A decent draw and you are one match away from the semi finals, where you can have a bit of a bad day and still go through."

"It's starting." Cynthia said.

* * *

"Welcome all." Goodshow said into the microphone. "Did any of you know that you would still be here when we first made that mammoth draw several weeks ago? We have all come a long way since then, and you have either been incredibly skillful or lucky or both to get this far."

"No way." Ash said, sarcastically to Pikachu. He could see May and Gible in the crowd, watching. He could also see Nightmare eating a cheeseburger for some reason.

 _I thought Nightmare only ate dreams,_

"Now, we have made a decision for the semi finals should you be lucky enough to get there."

Everyone looked at Goodshow with their full attention.

"The three trainers will compete in a special group stage where they will battle each other trainer once in a one on one battle. We decided to change the rules to make it more challenging for you."

Paul smirked. This was something he was going to enjoy.

"And, as you have been listening to an old man talk for the past few minutes, we will now go to the draw."

There was a brief smattering of applause, as Goodshow's Alakazam held up a bucket.

"Trainer number one."

Ash could see that his old friend Crystal had somehow made it through this far.

"Dusk Renoir!"

The name sounded vaguely familiar, even though Ash couldn't remember why.

"Will be facing Crystal Manners."

Ash gulped. He would be facing either Paul, Jim or Doug who had helped him and May out against Pokemon Hunter J.

Another ball flew up into the air.

"Paul Reed." Goodshow read out, before putting it in another bucket.

Alakazam threw another ball up almost instantly. Ash held his breath.

"Versus Jim Jacobs."

Jim looked slightly worried. Paul had a look of savage satisfaction on his face. Ash could see Anabel jumping up and down in the crowd. He tried to put her to the back of his mind.

Ash sighed. Then, he knew what that would mean.

"And Doug Wilson against Ash Ketchum."

"Oh joy." He said, angrily. "This should be fun."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. The first part of that was bleak, but at least Claudia's diabolical scheme has been partially revealed. Who would have guessed. Apart from me.**

 **Right, time to clear this up, because I keep getting asked it in reviews.**

 **When Ash, Olly, Jim and Elias came back from the reverse world, the Giovanni from that world was transported back with them for some reason. Then when he arrived, he encountered the real world Giovanni who had been previously beaten by Doug, and promptly killed him in a mixture of fear and anger. He was then enlisted by the Coppingers with the specific intent of bringing back Team Rocket for the purposes outlined earlier in the chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it.**

 **The next round will probably be starting in the next chapter, unless I can think of something else. Maybe a short preparation chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review. Please, I like it when you do that. You wouldn't want to upset me, would you?**


	66. Chapter 66

66\. Preparation

Chapter 66. Preparation.

* * *

 _Summary. Claudia and Giovanni plotted away on how best to achieve their goals, while Ash discovered that he would be facing off against Doug in the next round. Paul had the fortune to draw the honour of battling Jim._

* * *

"Crystal!" Ash said. "How did you actually get this far?"

Crystal laughed. "I got lucky a couple of matches, but I never thought I'd make it this far."

"Well done." Ash remarked. "I didn't know you were that good."

"Hey, I got an invite here, didn't I?" Crystal replied, mock offended. "I'll battle you one day, Ketchum."

"So you keep saying." Ash retorted. "I look forward to it."

Doug strode over. "Looks like I foresaw this battle, Ash."

"You did call it good." Ash admitted. "But, hey. I'm going to beat you."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Doug laughed. "I'll see you on the field in a few days."

Doug walked away, laughing at some private joke that only he got.

"That was weird." Ash muttered.

"I don't have confidence against Dusk though." Crystal replied. "He uses Ghost types, while I tend to use Psychic types."

"So!" Ash said, angrily. "Type doesn't matter. Work around it. Your Pokemon must know attacks capable of damaging ghosts."

Crystal looked thoughtful. "You do have a valid point."

"Damn right I do!"

"Ash." Crystal said. "Would you like a practice battle for old times sake."

"What do you reckon, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "You up for this?"

"Pika!"

* * *

"Paul!" Jim said, angrily.

"James." Paul replied, using his full name to irritate him.

"I guess this is it." Jim said. "One of us is going to walk out of here as the loser, and it ain't going to be me!"

"Suit yourself." Paul laughed. "We both know which of us is going to win, and it is going to be you!"

"You know." Jim remarked. "I heard you had tried to change, but really, you are the same asshole who abused his Pokemon."

Paul looked really angry at this last comment, and might have punched his opponent, had Anabel and Cynthia not shown up.

"Hey Sis!" Jim said.

"We apparently calling each other those names now, are we bro?" Cynthia asked, sarcastically.

"Cynthia and I were just talking." Anabel said, to Paul. "She has some excellent ideas on the care of rare Pokemon."

"Really?" Paul asked, feigning interest. Anabel could clearly tell that, as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Arrgh, I mean, really?"

Jim laughed, clearly irritating Paul.

"Well, I should hit the old dusty trail." Jim said. He didn't need to have Anabel's psychic powers to see how angry Paul was starting to become.

"Later 'bro'." Cynthia laughed, sarcastically.

* * *

Ash had swung by the Pokemon Centre to select his Pokemon for the next round of matches, before he, May and Brock headed over to the Advanced Battle for a showdown with his former neighbour.

As they entered, they found Crystal and Mary waiting for them.

"Thought you'd never show up." Crystal said, sarcastically.

"Best things are always worth waiting for." Ash replied, just as sarcastically.

"I assume you want me to referee." Brock remarked, as he headed over to the podium.

"What makes you think that?" May asked.

"Because I'm fair and impartial." Brock retorted. "Plus, those flags are cool here."

Brock climbed onto the raised platform and found a pair of flags.

Brock picked up both of them. "These things really are cool."

"What, official PCC flags?" May asked. "Go Ash!"

May took Gible from him, as she usually did when he battled and climbed up into the stands.

Ash stood at one side of the arena. Crystal stood at the opposite.

"One on one practice battle." Brock said. "Pick your Pokemon!"

"Go, Grumpig!"

Crystal sent out the grey purple pig like Pokemon.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball. "Snorlax, I choose you!"

Ash's Snorlax appeared in a flash of light.

"Grumpig versus Snorlax." Brock repeated. "Begin!"

"Snorlax!" Ash shouted. "Mega Punch!"

Snorlax raised a fist and charged at Grumpig.

"Evade it with Bounce!"  
Grumpig threw itself backwards and landed on the spring like tail, forcing itself into the air and avoiding the attack.

"Zen Headbutt!" Crystal shouted.

The gems on Grumpigs head started to glow as it adjusted its aim and headed for Snorlax.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Snorlax tried to fall backwards to avoid the attack, but Grumpig read it and smashed into the huge green and white Pokemon.

Snorlax roared in pain as it was thrown backwards by the attack.

"But..but..how?" Ash asked, as Snorlax struggled to get up.

"When you delve in one type, you have to know how to combine your attacks in order to get the best out of that type's strengths." Crystal replied. "Making a combination of flying and psychic type moves is an excellent way to avoid heavy damage and then give it back by exploiting the targets weakness."

Snorlax managed to get up. It shook its fist at Grumpig.

"Snorlax." Ash said. "Hyper Beam."

Snorlax opened its huge mouth and prepared the attack.

"Wait for it." Crystal warned her Pokemon.

"What's she up to?" Ash wondered, quietly.

Snorlax launched the attack at Grumpig, who braced itself and took the attack. Ash could see the sweat emerging on the Manipulate Pokemon's face as the beam faded away.

"Now, use Payback."

Ash almost screamed in annoyance, as Grumpig fired a powerful blast of dark energy at Snorlax. His Pokemon howled in pain before being knocked over and out.

"Snorlax!" Ash shouted. "Can you move?"

Snorlax didn't respond, as the comprehension dawned on Ash that he had been beaten.

Brock instantly brought up one of the flags and pointed it at Crystal. "Snorlax is unable to battle. Grumpig is the winner."

"Oh." Crystal said. "By the way, I was lying about getting lucky. I forgot to mention that I'm awesome."

Ash didn't reply. He was in shock at how easily Grumpig had bested Snorlax.

"Thanks for the match, Ashby." Crystal laughed. "Must do it again sometime."

 _Ashby._ Ash thought. _That really takes me back a long time..._

* * *

 _"Poliwag!" Ash shouted, as the rented Pokemon went down in pain. "No!"_

 _"Looks like another win for me, Ashby." Crystal laughed. Her Natu chirped in victory, before hopping onto her shoulder._

 _"That makes it 15-0 to yours truly."_

 _Ash sighed. Crystal was one of his best friends, but there was something about her that was frustrating. Especially her ability to always beat him._

 _Every weekend, Ash and Crystal were brought to this place by their parents so they could learn how best to battle. It wasn't going well for Ash, after being beaten so regularly. It also annoyed him that Crystal was a year older than him, and she loved to rub it in at every available opportunity._

 _What made it worse that Crystal was often so arrogant about it._

 _"I think I'm going to dedicate this victory to the people who built this place." Crystal said, annoying him intentionally. "Who are you going to dedicate your first victory to, Ashby? If you ever get one, that is."_

 _"Ha ha." Ash retorted. "And stop calling me Ashby."_

 _"Same time next week, ASHBY!" Crystal smirked. "I'll take on all comers anytime."_

 _Ash grimaced, as Crystal walked out._

 _"How was practice, honey?" Delia asked, as she walked past Crystal on her way in._

 _"Okay, I suppose." Ash muttered. "I hate losing."_

 _Delia crouched down next to her son._

 _"Ash." She said. "Nobody really likes to lose. However, you can learn more from a single loss than from a thousand victories."_

 _"Really?" Ash asked, confused. "But if something served you so well for those thousand times, then why would..?"_

 _"If you can take the pain of being defeated, then you can cope with the pressure of being a champion." Delia insisted. "No matter how bad you feel after a defeat, it isn't anywhere near as good as the taste of victory."_

 _Ash smiled, as he got the general gist of what she was telling him._

 _"Now, let's go home." Delia said, taking his hand._

* * *

"What is it?" May asked.

Ash opened his eyes, to see May and Gible.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just a memory."

Ash took the Pokeball out. "Snorlax, return!"

Ash felt bad about how much damage Snorlax had taken in that battle, because he hadn't thought things through.

"It's not your fault." May remarked.  
"I never said it was." Ash retorted angrily, as he replaced the Pokeball on his belt.

"You had that look on your face where you blame yourself for your Pokemon getting hurt." May commented. "I just thought I should let you know."

"Thanks. I guess." Ash said, scratching the back of his head. "I just never thought that Crystal was that good."

"You probably aren't the only good trainer ever to emerge from Pallet Town." May said, trying to comfort him.

"You have a certain style of attack, which suits you personally. It's a strategy that lots of trainers don't use." Brock continued, as he jumped down. "You have an unorthodox style that isn't a fair reflection of your ability in practice battles."

Brock pointed at the wooden floor on the battlefield. "You like to use the battlefield to your advantage, which just isn't going to happen in here. Ash, you attack subconsciously, and your subconscious told you that it wouldn't work in here. You became confused and went ahead without a strategy, and you lost as a result."

"But..."

"No buts Ash." Brock said, sternly. "You screwed up badly. If you battle like that again, you will be beaten again."

"What's with you, Brock?" May asked. "Normally, you aren't so.."

"Ash." Brock said, ignoring May. "I've seen how much effort you have put into trying to become the best, and I don't want to see you throw it away in a moment of madness and bad judgement. I'm your friend, and I thought you should know what I think."

Ash thought about what the former Pewter City gym leader was saying. He remembered all the hard times he had experienced with his friends and Pokemon and all the good times as well.

"You were right, Mom." He muttered. "The good does outweigh the bad."

"What?" Both Brock and May asked.

"Thanks, Brock." Ash said. "I needed the encouragement."

"What are you going to do?" Brock asked.

Ash thought about it, before turning to May.

"I have to leave for a few days." He said, sadly. "I need to rediscover the connection to my Pokemon, that I established when I captured them. Otherwise I might lose it forever."

Ash kicked the ground angrily. "That was the first time I used Snorlax since the Battle Frontier, and it showed. I have to leave."

Ash turned to walk out. May grabbed his arm.

"Tell me you'll be coming back." She pleaded.

"I hope I will be." Ash said, coldly.

He broke away, and headed for the exit, leaving Brock, May and Pikachu behind.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted.

Ash stopped for a moment. "Stay with May, Pikachu."

"Pika?" Pikachu said, sadly as its trainer walked out of the door.

May ran over.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu." She whispered. "I truly am."

Pikachu jumped onto May's shoulder, as she left the building. Alone.

Something had twisted inside the man she loved, and it tore her apart to see him like that. All the warmth had drained out of him, and she wasn't quite sure what had happened to him.

"You battled this guy, Ketchum, didn't you?" Doug asked.

"I did." Olly confirmed. "Your point being?"

"How tough is he?"

Olly felt annoyed at this. "Wilson, I'm not your damn informant. Do your own research."

"Someone seems angry."

"Keep talking, and you might find out how angry I am." Olly threatened.

"Come on man, we're work colleagues. Can't you give me some help?"

Olly looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure I can give you a tip. The Internet was invented for a reason. How about using it."

Olly turned, and strode away.

"What is with you?!" Doug shouted. "Normally, you aren't in such a bad mood."

Olly flung a hand up in a gesture that many might have found offensive.

Not Doug.

"This really isn't the time or place to get into it." Doug muttered, as he turned to leave through the other exit.

He was about to go, when the door opened, and someone familiar walked in.

"You seem to be having problems."

"Nothing I can't handle." Doug replied.

Claudia glared angrily at him. "Don't forget about our deal, you little bastard. If you even think of betraying me, I'll skin you alive."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Cue the randomness and spooky music.**

 **Looks like losing hit Ash harder than people might think. Maybe it's those memories.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Yay, the return of Snorlax. One of my favourite Pokemon.**

 **The ending to this is quite saf, because I was angry while writing it.**

 **Don't forget to review. Thanks in advance.**


	67. Chapter 67

67\. Confidence

Chapter 67. Confidence.

* * *

 _Summary. After a crushing defeat to Crystal, Ash decided that he needed some alone time to try and connect with his Pokemon again, leaving May and Pikachu behind. Claudia appeared to Doug, reminding him of a deal they had._

* * *

"What the hell is he playing at?" Misty asked.

"I have no idea." May replied. "He seemed fine until Brock opened his big mouth, reminding Ash that he wasn't as good as he thought he was."

"Seems like a typical Brock thing to do." Misty remarked, as she folded her legs underneath her. "Always thinking with his..never mind..instead of his head."

"I love Ash." May said. "And I feel like I should be with him while he has the confidence crisis."

"Ash is a big boy." Misty replied, airily. "He'll get over it. You can't keep him down, no matter how much you try. And believe me, I know how hard he can take losses. I saw him after the Indigo league. Ash was heartbroken that he got beat by his friend, Ritchie. Maybe because it was against another old friend that he didn't take it so well."

"You don't think..." May began, before stopping. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What?" Misty asked. "Spit it out."

"You don't think Ash had a crush on Crystal when he was younger, and that might be what's tearing him apart."

"Well, that's a leap of logic." Misty remarked. "I don't think Ash has the muscle in his head to be that logical."

"I have to find him." May said.

"Good luck." Misty said, sarcastically. "Do you know how big this Island is?"

"Someone must have seen him." May replied, as Pikachu woke up.

"PikaChuPikachuPika!"

"What is it, Pikachu?" Misty asked.

Pikachu gestured to the door, and put its nose to the ground. It then started to run around in that fashion.

"I'm not getting you." May said, confused. "Where's Nightmare when you need him?"

* * *

"What the hell are we doing up here?" Nightmare shouted. "And where's everyone's favourite yellow rat?"

"I thought I sent you away." Ash snapped, stonily.

"Yeah, you know what thought did." Nightmare retorted. "Now, what's for dinner?"

Ash held up the Master Ball. "Get back in here!"

"No way, man." Nightmare said, breezily. "I'm scared of that thing. It screws my knees up."

Ash tried to recall Nightmare, but he faded out, before reappearing.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Nightmare!" Ash shouted. "I'm your trainer, now do what I say!"

Ash tried to recall Nightmare again, but the Pokemon jumped away nimbly.

"You're starting to piss me off!" Ash roared.

"Jeez, someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning." Nightmare commentated.

"Fine then!" Ash said, angrily. "Don't go in the ball."

Ash put the ball away, and sat down, glaring into space.

Nightmare floated over.

"What's up?" He asked.

Ash snapped the Master Ball up and recalled Nightmare.

"Fool!" He snapped.

Ash took out his other five Pokeballs, and let his Pokemon out.

Bulbasaur, Glalie, Snorlax, Kingler and Heracross appeared.

"Hi guys." Ash said, trying to sound optimistic. "I want you to know that you are all special Pokemon. I have equal respect for all of you. It's just a case of bad timing that I haven't used you lately as much as I could have. Except for you, Bulbasaur."

Ash looked at the rest of his Pokemon.

"Glalie. I caught you towards the end of the Hoenn region, when you were a badge stealing Snorunt. You held your own in the Ever Grande conference though after that coordinator helped you evolve. You defeated Morrison's Metang, and Tyson's Sceptile. I was so proud of your exertions at that point."

Glalie looked quite pleased at the praise. Ash patted the Pokemon on the head, before turning to Kingler.

"Kingler." He said. "You were the seventh Pokemon I ever caught. How shocked was I when you were sent to Professor Oak's lab?"

Kingler looked amused.

"You were just a Krabby then." Ash remembered. "Then, I called you out for the battle on the water battlefield against that creep, the astounding Mandy or whatever the hell his name was. You defeated his Exeggutor, and evolved into Kingler. I was so pleased when you defeated his Seadra and Golbat as well, despite no advantage against any of them."

Ash then smiled, sadly. "A pity you were injured against that pack of Electrode, before the Silver Conference started and I couldn't use you then. Still, I am glad to have been your trainer."

Kingler clicked its claws in response.

Ash turned to Heracross, who was trying to suck the bulb on Bulbasaur's back. Bulbasaur was keeping a wary eye on the large blue Pokemon, and firing vines at it, whenever it came near.

"Heracross." Ash said, smiling at the scene. "Actually, this isn't a million miles away from what happened the first time I encountered you."

Heracross and Bulbasaur looked up.

"You were having trouble with that gang of Pinsir, who were driving you away from the trees that your swarm fed on. But we helped you sort them out, and you came with me. If only to try and snack on Bulbasaur at every available opportunity."

Heracross made a strange laughing like sound, before lunging at Bulbasaur.

"Saur!"

Bulbasaur fired a blast of leaves into Heracross' face, knocking it away. Ash waited for the Singlehorn Pokemon to get up, before continuing.

"You made an appearance at the Silver Conference for me." He continued. "You defeated Gary's Magmar in a battle which I honestly didn't think you'd win."

Heracross looked slightly hurt at that comment.

"Which was why I was so pleased when you did." Ash said, quickly. "That was an incredible resistance to hold out against those fire type attacks. I know how they can damage that skin of yours."

Heracross looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Then, you competed against good old Spencer in the Battle Frontier, facing his Venusaur."

Heracross blanched at the memory.

"Yeah, that was one powerful Venusaur." Ash commented, patting Heracross on the horn. "Despite the type advantage, you were undone by a Solar Beam attack. But, thanks to what you did, Swellow managed to defeat Venusaur, and I won the symbol."

Heracross looked pleased again.

"You were also a big help to Professor Oak." Ash said. "I know he appreciates you as much as I do, for that."

Ash turned to his sleeping Snorlax, who still had a few bruises and scratches from the battle with Crystal and her Grumpig.

"Hey, wake up!"

Snorlax ignored him.

"Oh well." Ash said, not amused. "We can do this later."

Ash stood up, and recalled all his Pokemon apart from Bulbasaur.

"Bulba?"

"How have you been, Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

"Saur!"

"Really?"

"Bulba."

"Hey, Bulbasaur." Ash said. "Want to know something?"

Bulbasaur looked intrigued.

"You are one of the best Pokemon I ever caught." Ash continued. "How many battles have you helped me win? I can't even count them."

* * *

"Have you seen Ash?" May asked.

"No, sorry." Jim replied. "Why, can't you find him?"

"Clearly not." May said, sarcastically.

"Jeez, someone's in a bad mood."

"Sorry, Jim." May said, apologetically. "That wasn't a great thing to do."

"No problem." Jim answered. "You seem worried, so it is understandable."

"Yeah, I guess." May shrugged.

"Why are you looking for Ash?" Jim asked, noticing Pikachu on May's shoulder. "And why do you have his Pikachu?"

May looked sadly at him. "He took off earlier, looking depressed. He left Pikachu behind with me. I'm worried about him."

"Well, I'd love to help." Jim remarked. "But I have my battle tomorrow and I'm still thinking of ways to overcome Paul."

"Well, thanks anyway." May said, as she left the hotel.

* * *

"Well, what is your plan?" Anabel asked.

"I guess I'm not quite sure." Paul replied. "I want to beat him more than anything."

"What's the story between you and Jim?" Anabel said, curiously.

"It's a long story." Paul answered. "I met him a long time ago, when I first became a Pokemon trainer. I had gone to Kanto first of all, to try and compete in the league there with my Turtwig. Most trainers go through their own region first, but I decided to do something different. I went to Kanto, Hoenn and Johto first, before going to my own region."

"So, where did Jim come in?"

Paul paused for a moment.

"I had just competed in the Fuchsia City gym battle, against Koga. It had been a really odd few days. One of my rivals had been possessed by a demented former queen, and my brother, Brandon and I had battled her and her Pokemon, in order to calm her down."

"Brandon gets around, huh." Anabel remarked.

"Yeah." Paul continued. "Anyway, using Skunktank, Rhydon and Magby, I managed to defeat Koga, with relative ease. Then, he showed up."

 _"Thanks." Paul replied, begrudgingly as Nurse Joy gave him his Pokemon back._

 _"Some of your Pokemon are showing signs of fatigue." Joy remarked. "Some kind of rest might be in order for them."_

 _Paul snorted in derision. "Like that's going to happen."_

 _Paul took the Pokeballs, and started to leave. He didn't notice the boy watching him from across the room._

 _"Where are you headed now?" Joy asked._

 _"I have six badges." Paul replied. "So, I guess the next badge is on Cinnabar Island."_

 _"You will have to cross the sea to get there." Joy said. "There is a boat every four hours from the harbour."_

 _Paul turned and started to walk away. "Thank you."_

"Most trainers still go to Cinnabar Island." Anabel commented. "The league had to force Blaine to open his gym more often."

Paul snorted at the mention of Blaine. "That crazy old coot."

"Anyway, you were talking about Jim?"

 _Paul was walking to the harbour, when the trainer stepped out in front of him._

 _"Hey, is this the way to the harbour?"_

 _"Probably." Paul retorted. "Now, get out of my way!"_

 _"You seem tense." The trainer remarked._

 _"Get out of my way!" Paul roared, bringing up a Pokeball. "Or I will make you."_

 _The trainer laughed, taking out one of his own._

 _"You really are highly strung."_

 _Paul sent out Skunktank, who roared in anger._

 _"I guess Pokemon do start to imitate their trainers."_

 _The trainer sent out an Umbreon._

 _"What do you want to make this?"_

 _"Three on three." Paul snapped. "Best of three."_

 _"Then, prepare to feel the wrath of Jim Jacobs!"_

"You really were a bit of a jerk back then." Anabel remarked.

"Yeah, I was." Paul conceded. "But, I was doing what I thought was right."

"Why did you think that was right?" Anabel wondered.

"My Dad, I guess." Paul said, without thinking and instantly regretted it.

"Tell me about your parents." Anabel said.

Paul felt a wave of venomous fury pass over him, before suppressing it.

"My mother died when I was four years old." He said, trying to avoid the gaze of Anabel's eyes. "Reggie knew her more than I did." Paul continued. "That might be why he had a better view towards life."

"And?"

"What?" Paul replied, evading the question.

"What about your father?" Anabel said, gently.

She instantly felt a wave of anger emanating from Paul.

"What about him?" Paul replied, dismissively. "Real bastard. I don't know or care if he's still alive."

"I don't want to sound like a therapist, but do you think because you had a bad relationship with him, that might be why you went through life treating everyone like dirt?"

Paul looked at her with a small smirk. "You're right. You do sound like a therapist."

* * *

"Do you see anything, Skarmory?" May asked, from the back of the large silver bird. After asking several people if they had seen him, and getting several negative responses, she had called out Skarmory and decided to look from the air. She and her prized flying type Pokemon had been in the air for an hour and were up near the hills at the moment.

Her Pokemon shook its head in response.

"Where is he?" May wondered, as she saw a fire in the distance. It seemed to be nestled somewhere in the hills.

"Could that be him?" She asked herself. "Skarmory, could you fly over there, please?"

Skarmory nodded, and started to descend.

She held her breath as the plume of smoke became closer, and the dull orange glow grew brighter.

* * *

Ash stared at the fire, wondering what was in store for him.

He had been helped out of a hole, quite literally, by his next opponent in recent days and had seen his Dragonair, Vaporeon and Charizard.

 _Glalie could do a job against Dragonair, Kingler against Charizard, Bulbasaur against Vaporeon. But he has at least three others that I don't know about. Am I making the right decision leaving Pikachu out of this battle. It has battled in most of them since I got here, and maybe a rest is in order. It might be jumping the gun, but I think I want Pikachu for the final if I get there. If I don't get there, then I won't let Pikachu feel guilty._

Ash had brought a few sandwiches with him, as well as a box of Pokemon food.

 _Must remember to keep this away from Snorlax._

As he thought this, a small smile crossed his face. If the Sleeping Pokemon got near the food, then he'd be either going hungry, or going back to the resort. And after his dramatic exit, he wanted some alone time.

The trainer thought he heard the beating of wings, but dismissed it.

 _What is it with Crystal? She always did have the Indian sign over me, but I thought I would beat her this time._

* * *

Jim finished checking over his Pokemon.

"And Bayleef." He finished, putting the sixth Pokeball back on his belt.

He had made some creative changes to his team, putting together a squad that he hoped would be able to overcome his oldest rival.

Jim had a moment of panic, as he suddenly remembered the first battle they had had.

 _"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"_

 _Umbreon launched the attack at Skunktank, who was relatively unhurt by the force of the attack._

 _"Skunktank, use Slash!"_

 _Skunktank ran its claws across Umbreon's face. Umbreon howled in pain._

 _"Headbutt!"_

 _Umbreon slammed its wounded head into Skunktank, causing it to flinch._

 _"Now, follow up with Iron Tail!"_

 _"Flamethrower!" Paul bellowed._

 _Skunktank opened its mouth and blasted Umbreon with fire._

 _Umbreon staggered around, before falling to the ground._

 _"Umbreon!" Jim shouted. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Pathetic." Paul remarked, as he recalled Skunktank. "You should release that Umbreon before it can let you down again."_

 _"I'd never do that!" Jim shouted, eyes flashing with anger. "My Pokemon are special to me!"_

 _"That will be your undoing." Paul retorted._

 _Jim recalled his Skunktank, before taking another ball out._

 _"Starly!" He shouted. "Help us out!"_

 _Jim sent out a Starly._

 _Paul threw a Pokeball of his own, seeing the chance to end it._

 _"Rhydon, standby for battle!"_

 _Paul could see the hope drain from Jim's face._

 _"You could give up right now, and save that Starly some considerable pain." He suggested._

 _Jim held up the Pokeball, and recalled Starly._

 _"It isn't worth it." He said, angrily. "I'd rather keep my Pokemon safe than have them beaten to a bloody pulp by some trigger happy moron looking to prove a point."_

 _"Then, you are weaker and stupider than I thought." Paul commented, as he continued to walk to the harbour._

 _"I'll beat you one day!" Jim shouted._

 _"Keep dreaming." Paul sneered._

"That's not going to happen again." Jim whispered to himself. "I'm stronger now than I was then."

A little nagging voice at the back of his head reminded him that Paul was as well. He wanted to shove it to the back of his mind, but it was already as far as it could go, and it was still annoying him.

"Hey, Jim!"

He heard Olly approaching him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Me and Cynthia are going to get something to eat." He said. "You want to come?"

"Sure, I guess." Jim replied, as he followed Olly out of the Pokemon Centre. "It'll take my mind off what I have to do in the morning."

* * *

May crawled across the rocks. Pikachu wasn't as stupid as she was to crawl across the sharpened bits of stone, so it was riding on her back. The weight in between her shoulder blades was both distracting and comforting.

"PikaPikaPika!" -I wish I had a whip, so I could make you go faster.-

Rather than have Skarmory touch down where the fire was, she had had the metal bird touch down a few metres away in case it wasn't Ash at the fire. This way she could sneak up and see who it was without looking like a fool if it wasn't him.

She winced as she passed over a rock. Some of them were sharp and one of them had dug into her neck.

May was getting closer when she heard yelling. From a very familiar voice.

"What the hell, man!"

"Nightmare, get back in the Pokeball!"

It was Ash, but he sounded furious with Nightmare. Pikachu jumped up in anticipation, before landing on her head. May's moan was muffled by the rock that she smacked her face into. But the slight twinge of pain was quickly enveloped by the joy she felt upon hearing Ash's voice again.

"No, I hate it in there." Nightmare retorted. "I just spent the last five hours trying to get out."

"That's because I put you in there in hope that you wouldn't get out." Ash said, sarcastically.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Nightmare asked.

"Well, you possessed my girlfriend, hit my Noctowl with a baseball bat and threw a bucket of water over me." Ash replied.

"I also beat the crap out of a Mesprit and a Dusknoir." Nightmare reminded him. "You need me a hell of a lot more than I need you."

"Not true." Ash shouted. "Who feeds you. Who stops angry people from lynching you when you steal their stuff?"

"May." Nightmare replied. "Last time I stole something, I believe your actual words were, yeah, there he is, get him!"

Nightmare allowed a quaver to slip into his voice.

"If May hadn't been there to stop them, I might have been beaten with a wooden stick. Hanging is out, since I don't have a neck."

"That didn't happen." Ash said. "Now, you're just making stuff up."

"Yeah, when I do that it makes me seem to live a more interesting life."

May crawled forward a bit more, so she could see the trainer and his Gengar.

Ash looked thoughtful, before exploding.

"YOU ARE A FRICKIN TALKING GENGAR WITH AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM WHO HAS BEATEN A FRICKIN MESPRIT IN THE LAST TWO WEEKS, AND YOU SAY YOU WANT TO APPEAR MORE INTERESTING!"

"Wow, someone has issues." Nightmare commented. "You forgot how I can do this!"

Nightmare spun and fired a Shadow Ball into the sky, lighting up the area.

May shielded her eyes from the glare, before realising that words had been formed by the Shadow Ball. She read what it said through the gaps between her fingers.

"I love you, May." She said, aloud. "What the...?"

Suddenly she felt like she was floating. Pikachu jumped off her head in surprise. May looked around, and saw that she was indeed floating.

Ash was looking at her, with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, now I'm scared." May muttered, as two purple arms appeared around her waist.

"Don't be." Nightmare advised.

May twitched. "Why are you touching me?"

"Fine, I'll let go." Nightmare said, angrily.

It was only a short fall to the ground, but it seemed to last an eternity.

Although, she couldn't help but smile when she landed in the arms of Ash.

"Did you...did you plan this?" She asked, smiling the smile that made his heart melt.

"Sort of.." Ash admitted, as Nightmare reappeared on the ground. "It was partly Nightmare's idea."

"Why did you do this?" May asked the Gengar.

"Why not?" Nightmare laughed, as he vanished. "I wanted to help this guy out."

"Thanks." May whispered, as the words in the sky started to fade away. "This makes me feel special."

"Anything for you." Ash replied. "Anything for you."

Nightmare started to create more fireworks with his Shadow Ball attacks, as the two trainers started to kiss. A long and passionate kiss that seemed to make time stop for both of them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Aww, that's kinda sweet. A chance to flex my dramatic and romantic muscles. Although the drama mainly comes from a series of flashbacks thrown together, to cover up a slightly limp plot.**

 **Actually, the last part is for Advanceshippers, who will review anything. Just a quick query, but how many mediocre shipping fics do you see with 30 or 40 reviews? Maybe not quite as many as I make out, but I'm sure you get my gist. I'd be the first to admit that I'm not the greatest shipping writer in the world, but you just wonder what people are thinking sometimes when they throw something together like that.**

 **I came up with an idea for another fic that I might do in the future, involving Nightmare, but it won't happen for a while. Although, I am hoping to get this finished by the time my birthday comes around.**

 **I was going to have the first part of Paul vs Jim in this chapter, but I decided to do this instead which sets everything up nicely for the next few chapters.**

 **Thank you so much to all who have read, but more to those who have reviewed.**

 **Also worth noting that if I ever write chapters for Paul's Journey again, there are several spoilers in this chapter. I'm not likely to write any for a while though, but there is a new chapter of Seal Of Approval in the works.**

 **Nightmare refering to Pikachu as everyone's favourite yellow rat is a reference to Pikachu being the mascot for Pokemon when it was first released all those years ago.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	68. Chapter 68

68\. Out With The Old Part One

Chapter 68. Out With The Old. Part One.

* * *

 _Summary. There was some preparation for the oncoming battles. Ash set up a nice surprise for May, while Jim was wondering how to beat his rival, Paul._

* * *

"Toxicroak, get back here!"

Toxicroak jumped on the free chair just vacated by Faith and did what Olly had been specifically trying to teach her not to do.

She lit up a cigar.

Olly held the green Pokeball up, and recalled her before the waiters could try and eject them for allowing a Pokemon to break one of the restaurants most sacred rules.

"Thou shalt not light!" Jim muttered, as he saw the signs.

"How does a Pokemon get a habit like that?" Faith asked, as she walked back over and sat down. "I mean, did she just...?"

"Toxicroak seems to be doing her best to fuel the myth that poison type Pokemon are bad for your health." Olly laughed, as he replaced the Pokeball on his belt. "I blame hanging around those bars in Slateport City, trying to look like a sailor."

"You've had that Toxicroak for a long time." Cynthia remarked.

"I have." Olly replied. "That Toxicroak was in my team that beat you in the Sinnoh league all those years ago."

"Gastrodon and Milotic." Cynthia smiled. "She managed to defeat both of them."

"But not Lucario." He reminded her.

"You two have such a colourful history." Faith remarked. "Better than me, Jim or Elias."

"That's because we've been trainers for longer."

"How is Elias?" Cynthia asked.

Faith smiled. "He gets out of hospital soon."

"What about Lucian?"

"He came out a while ago." Faith said, surprised. "I thought you might have known that."

"Nah, Lucian's laying low." Olly laughed. "Funny how a beating can make you self conscious about your looks."

"Hey, that wasn't pleasant." Cynthia told him.

"I know."

"Faith." Cynthia asked. "What about your career as a trainer?"

"Well, I competed in the Hoenn league first." Faith replied. "I usually get pretty far in tournaments. I've won one, and came runner up in another two."

"What types of Pokemon do you favour?" Cynthia asked.

"Fairly common types, actually." Faith said. "Delcatty, Mightyena and Furret. I like the challenge of trying to win with species that trainers might not regard as strong. I'm also trying to raise a Masquerain, and I also have the Leafeon I got in Sinnoh and my Nidorino."

"I've got great memories of Hoenn." Olly laughed. "Liked it there, a lot."

"You like everywhere a lot." Cynthia pointed out.

"I wasn't so keen on some areas of Kanto." Olly replied. "Also, I really dislike traversing mountains."

"This from someone who lives in the Survival zone." Cynthia said, sarcastically. "Near Stark Mountain."

"Stark Mountain?" Jim remarked. "You ever seen Heatran?"

"Once." Olly replied. "I was exploring the mountain looking for my runaway Magmar."

"Woah, back up." Cynthia said. "You have a Magmar. I didn't know that."

"I have lots of Pokemon." Olly replied. "I just choose to only train so many, while old man Rowan takes care of the rest of them. Did you ever see my Lopunny, or my Dusclops, or my Victreebel, or my Poliwrath, or my Blastoise, or my Raichu, or my Staraptor?"

"I saw your Staraptor." Cynthia muttered.

"When you travel through the four regions, you are bound to collect a large number of Pokemon." Olly replied. "I mean, I do sometimes use those, but they aren't my first choice."

"I've got a Staraptor in my team for tomorrow." Jim said.

"We'll all be there." Cynthia reminded him. "I managed to get a seat on the pundit sofa again."

"Yeah, and I'm there because I want to see Paul get beat." Olly continued, slightly too enthusiastically.

"I just want to cheer you on because you beat me." Faith finished.

"We all have our reasons." Olly quipped.

"You can do it, 'bro'." Cynthia laughed. "I've got faith in you."

Olly snickered. "That sounds like a really bad..Never mind."

Cynthia and Faith both gave him dirty looks. Olly quickly stood up.

"I'm going to take Toxicroak out for a smoke." He said.

* * *

 _"Bayleef is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner and the battle goes to Paul Reed of Veilstone City."_

 _"What a heartbreak for the young trainer. Beaten badly by his oldest rival!"_

 _The smirk on Paul's face was absolutely heartbreaking._

Jim burst awake almost instantly. He had been trying to get to sleep for what seemed like hours.

It had only been a dream, but the smirk on Paul's face had seemed so real.

What had been the worst part was what happened after the four of them had left the restaurant.

 _"Excuse me, sir!" A random man shouted to Olly as they walked past him. "You look like someone who enjoys gambling. Put money on Reed to thrash that no-hoper from Johto and win a huge amount of cash."_

 _"That no hoper is my girlfriends brother." Olly snapped. "What you offering?"_

 _"70-1 for Jacobs."_

 _Olly turned to Jim. "Yeah, what the hell does this guy know anyway?"_

"Still, a one in three chance of winning the entire thing can't be bad." Jim muttered, as he tried to get back to sleep.

It was a losing battle, as he couldn't stay asleep. He hoped it was the only losing battle he was involved in today.

After trying, and failing for what seemed like an eternity, he rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Only half past six?!" He sighed. "Oh well, I'm not going to get to sleep, so I might as well get up."

He sat up and dragged himself out of bed.

"Wonder what it's like having a day not staying awake on coffee." He muttered.

* * *

"Torterra!" Paul shouted. "Hyper Beam!"

The Continent Pokemon launched the attack, and managed to demolish the small tree.

"That is an excellent amount of power." Anabel remarked. "But do you really have to destroy a tree to prove it."

"I was kicked out of the Advance Battle." Paul reminded her. "Apparently, blowing a hole in the wall is cause for ejecting you."

"Were you aiming at the wall?" Anabel asked.

"Well, that's not the point." Paul said, angrily. "Those targets are really flimsy, and I already know that a Hyper Beam will destroy them. Not good for measuring the full power of the thing."

Paul recalled Torterra and sent out Electivire.

After the encounter with that weird talking Gengar, and nearly dying, Electivire had managed to regain most of its strength after the cameo in Pauls eventual win over Olly.

"Electivire." Paul said, noting that most of its fur had grown back. "Thunder!"

Another tree exploded.

Paul instantly felt Anabel leap on his back and force him to the ground.

"Hey, what's the idea?" He asked.

"I said to lay of the trees." Anabel said.

* * *

Jim finished getting dressed, and reached for his backpack. He had a bit of trouble finding it in the dark. He silently cursed the hotel policy that lights wouldn't work before 7:00 AM, to cut down on electricity bills.

He finally found on of the straps, but as he heard a crash, he remembered that he had left it open the night before. Jim silently cursed as the lights came on and he saw that everything had fallen out. Random medicines cluttered the carpet, as well as a few empty Pokeballs.

"Terrific." He shouted. "Piece of crap!"

"Hey, keep it down!" Someone yelled from the room above.

Jim considered a response, but it wasn't worth arguing with someone on the floor above. He sighed again and started to clean up the items that had fallen out of his bag.

He managed to get most of them back in when he found something.

An Absol medallion.

It was made of a dark bluish silver, and he couldn't remember seeing it before.

Jim flipped it over and saw some writing on the back. He peered closer.

"A HERO ISN'T BORN, HE IS MADE. MAY THIS MEDALLION PROTECT AND BRING LUCK TO ONE WHO IS DESTINED FOR GREATNESS."

"Seems kinda odd." He muttered. "Still, maybe I could use the luck."

Jim took the medallion and put it around his neck. On second thoughts, he then decided to tuck it under his shirt. It looked valuable and he didn't want to get mugged.

"What harm can it do." He said, before kicking the last of his items into his bag and picking it up.

Just to annoy the hotel, he left the lights on and left a Do Not Disturb sign on the door, so the cleaners wouldn't come in.

Jim saw the elevators, and locked his door.

"I need coffee." He said. "A BIG cup of coffee."

* * *

Jim finished the coffee and decided to go get some fresh air. In addition to not having the lights work before 7:00, the hotel seemed to have a thing against the air conditioning.

As he came out the door, he saw the three trainers he had first met in Hoenn standing around something.

 _What are Ash, May and Brock doing out here at this time?_

He decided to walk over and see what they were up to.

As he walked over, he heard Ash scolding something.

"No, you don't do that!"

Brock looked up and saw him. "Hey Jim."

Ash and May turned, in greeting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jim asked, curiously.

Ash stepped aside, to reveal an angry looking Gible.

"Gible is teething." May said, as Gible opened its mouth to show several new teeth growing.

"What were you telling it off for?" Jim asked.

"Gible tried to eat my head!" Ash protested.

"Didn't think its mouth was that big." Jim replied. May and Brock laughed. Ash glared at him.

"It's not the size. It's how you use it."

"So, you wouldn't miss it if Gible decapitated you then." Jim laughed.

Ash glared for a moment and then laughed along. "You might have a point."

"Anyway, I've seen some of your battles and you haven't used Gible in any of them."

"I only got Gible a few weeks ago." Ash replied. "And I'm not about to throw it in at the deep end. That's a sure way to drowning."

"Seems sensible." Jim remarked. "I hear you have a battle in a few days."

"I do." Ash said. "I did some training in the mountains for it."

"Good luck." Jim said.

"You battle Paul today, don't you?" Brock asked.

Jim made a face.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Do us both a favour and beat him!" Ash said. "Then, I can kick your ass again in the semi's."

Jim snorted. "You wish. What are the odds of heavy weather for the semi's?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get to it." Ash laughed. "Good luck against Paul."

"I think I might need it." Jim said, trying to shake off the weight of expectation that was bearing down on him. "Not quite as much as I need support. The neutrals really think that Paul is going to thrash me."

"Paul technically shouldn't even be here." Ash reminded him. "I saw some of his last match and if Olly hadn't had to quit, he would have beaten Paul."

"Then, I'd have even less confidence about progressing." Jim said.

"Look, Jim." Ash said, as they started to leave, presumably to go get some breakfast. "If you want, we'll come by and cheer you on."

"I'd appreciate that." Jim replied.

"You better do the same for me." Ash laughed, as he picked Gible up. "And if you even think of trying to eat my head.."

Gible bit down on Ash's head. Ash screamed and started to run around like a fool.

Jim smiled, as Pikachu jumped in and shocked both Ash and Gible. Ash started twitching and dropped to the ground.

Of course, this was a futile gesture as Gible was part ground type, and was free to start munching happily on its trainers unconscious head.

* * *

"Welcome to the official Pokemon Centenary Cup coverage live from Starburst Island." Carlton Bond said, as he stood by a huge TV in the studio. "We have what is sure to be an exciting battle in store between two long time rivals, as well as premium analysis."

The picture faded to white, before the credits started to roll, and the music started to play.

 _It's a battle, win or lose._

 _It's the friends you make, its the road you choose._

 _You've got the right stuff_

 _So make your mind up_

 _Find the courage inside of you_

 _If you're strong you'll survive_

 _And you'll keep your dream alive_

 _Be the best you can be_

 _And find your destiny_

 _It's the master plan_

 _The powers in your hand_

 _You've got the_

 _Strength to win it_

 _So stay in it_

 _If you're smart you can take it all_

 _If you're strong you'll survive_

 _And you'll keep your dream alive_

 _Be the best you can be_

 _And find your destiny_

 _It's the master plan_

 _The power's in your hand._

Bond reappeared, sat in his chair.

"And the theme from Battle Frontier Friday's making a reappearance there." He said, referring to the show that went out every Friday, showing the highlights of the weeks Battle Frontier action.

"Also making a reappearance from Frontier Friday's is Pyramid King Brandon, not making a reappearance from Frontier Friday's, Norman Maple, and making a reappearance, but not from Frontier Friday's, Cynthia Jacobs."

Brandon, Norman and Cynthia were sat on the sofa smiling.

"So, Pyramid King Brandon, what is going to happen?"

Brandon glared at him. "You keep asking me that and I keep telling you I don't have a clue. All I know is that someone is going to win and someone is going to lose."

Bond turned to Norman. "Norman, what can you tell us about these two trainers from your memories battling them in the Petalburg gym."

"That was a while ago." Norman replied. "But both met each other outside my gym and proceeded to battle each other to try and decided who would face me first. You can tell that these two trainers do dislike each other and the trainer that wins will be the one who is willing to go to the limit to force his opponent into submission."

"Cynthia, is it right that a rivalry should be taken this far, or should it have been redrawn to avoid a situation like this taking place?"

Cynthia paused. "Personally, I don't think so. That is the thrill of a competition when you can be drawn against an opponent who wants to beat you possibly more than you want to beat them. I mean, if you start to redraw matches because of this, where will it end. And what happens in the case of them being the only two trainers left? I don't think it would work on a level like this."

"Do you agree with that, Brandon?"

"Well, I do agree with Cynthia on some levels, but on others, I think she's completely wrong."

Cynthia glared at Brandon. "Are you arguing with me?"

"Yes." Brandon replied. "I don't think it would work on a small scale either. What if a trainer has a ongoing feud with a gym leader. Then what happens?"

"Brandon, it's not up to me to find better solutions to problems like this."

"Then, maybe you should..."

"Never mind." Bond quickly interrupted. "Norman, what is your opinion on this?"

"Well, I'd like to have one, but Cynthia looks like she might turn nasty and then the whole thing might turn nasty, and then parents might have to cover their childrens eyes."

"Have you been at the drinks cabinet?" Bond asked.

"Little bit." Norman grinned.

"Who is going to win?" Bond asked.

"Paul." Brandon replied.

"Jim." Cynthia said, glaring at Brandon.

All three of them looked at Norman, who started to smile. "Hey, we're all winners right, but in a more accurate way, I think its going to be a draw."

* * *

"And the two trainers are just walking out onto the field. You can clearly see that this is taking place on a grass battlefield, so that will make the field easier to negotiate for these two trainers."

"We have ruled both of these out." She said, sliding a pair of photos over the desk.

He picked them up, and immediately recognised the faces of Ash Ketchum and Olly Lowe.

"Both trainers are making their way to their areas as the referee has explained the rules to them. I can presume that we will be getting underway shortly." The tiny voice on the TV explained.

Both of them glanced up to see the cameras get a shot of the look of determination on Jim's face, as well as the impassive smugness from Paul.

"Do you know either of these trainers?" She asked.

"Both of them." Collison replied.

"Could they be enlightened?"

"Forget about it for the purple haired one." Collison remarked. "We have previous experience of him and I think it would be disruptive to enlighten him."

"Trainers are up for grabs though." Claudia reminded him. "We should watch this and decide who to go after. It could be one of these two."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Collison said, before being silenced.

"I don't want your opinion." Claudia snapped. "I'll deal with you later."

* * *

"Are you ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Paul grunted.

"You bet!" Jim shouted.

"Then, begin!"

"Staraptor, go!" Jim shouted.

Jim sent out his hulking Staraptor. The huge grey bird looked ready to face Paul.

Paul smirked slightly. "Ursaring, standby for battle!"

Jim's confidence promptly took a nosedive, as Ursaring appeared and roared at Staraptor.

 _"Ursaring, use Focus Punch!"_

 _"Staravia, Aerial Ace."_

 _Jim's Staravia flew at Pauls Ursaring and landed a powerful hit, stopping the attack._

 _"Now, go for a Wing Attack."_

 _Staravia slammed its wings into Ursaring's stomach._

 _"Quick Attack."_

 _Staravia circled away and flew at Ursaring, hoping to land a direct hit._

 _"Secret Power!"_

 _Ursaring raised its arms and dispersed a wave of pink energy over Staravia, making it flinch._

 _"Now, use Focus Punch!"_

 _Ursaring had plenty of time to charge up the punch, as Staravia regained movement._

 _"Aerial Ace, quick!"_

 _Staravia charged at Ursaring, who casually drew the fist back and slammed it into the oncoming bird._

 _There was a sickening pop as Staravia was thrown across the surface of Mount Coronet, slipped off the ledge and crashed into a tree. As it skidded to a halt, Jim could see that the left wing was bent at an awkward angle. He immediately ran over and tried to assess the injury._

 _"It's broken." He said, thickly. Jim frantically tried to remember what to do._

 _A splint..I have to make a splint._

 _He looked around, before seeing Paul stride away._

 _"Hey, a little help!" He shouted._

 _Paul shot him a dirty look. "If it wasn't such a pathetic creature, that wouldn't have happened."_

 _Jim felt anger at the smug sadism displayed by Paul, before looking for some wood to make a splint. He managed to find a few twigs, but none of them looked strong enough._

 _Staravia moaned in pain._

 _"Hold on!" Jim said, frantically. He crouched down and picked Staravia up in his arms, careful not to damage the wing further. "I'll get you to the Pokemon Centre."_

 _Jim had to sprint through the mountain, avoiding several Bronzong, before emerging near Celestic Town. With his lungs burning, he managed to make it over to the Centre, still carrying the heavy Staravia. He kicked the door in, and ran over to the counter to the clear chagrin of Nurse Joy._

 _"You don't have to.."_

 _"Never mind, I'll fix it." Jim shouted. "You have to help my Staravia!"_

 _Joy took the Pokemon from him. "Oh my goodness."_

 _"Is it going to be alright?"_

 _Joy looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like your Staravia will ever be able to battle competetively again."_

 _Joy gently placed the Staravia on a gurney and had a Chansey push him into the operating room._

 _As his Pokemon vanished behind the doors, Jim sat down and weapt from a mixture of sadness and fury. Staravia had been one of his prize Pokemon and that bastard Paul had probably gone and wrecked its life. Jim had had Staravia for a long time, ever since it was a Starly and knew how much battling meant to it._

 _Especially since this was the second humiliation Paul had endured on his Staravia, given the way he had backed Starly down against Paul's Rhydon in Fuchsia City._

"This should be interesting." Paul remarked, as Ursaring scratched its stomach. He could see the look of fear in his opponents eyes.

"In all those years." Jim said. "Staravia and later, Staraptor worked hard to recover their strength to overcome those injuries that YOU inflicted on them. He defied all the odds and battled again, so Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor didn't move.

"Err...Staraptor?" Jim said. "Use Quick Attack."

He could see Staraptor trembling in fear, and realised what was happening.

"Oh no!" He shouted.

"Ursaring!" Paul said. "Focus Blast!"

Ursaring created an azure ball of energy, doing it slowly as to intimidate Staraptor who made no move to dodge.

Finally, Ursaring fired the energy at Staraptor who screamed in agony as the attack hit.

"No, Staraptor!" Jim shouted, as he frantically tried to look for the Pokeball, but fumbled them, dropping the empty one.

Paul apparently didn't notice. "Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring charged at the scared Staraptor, who was even more petrified by the sight. As the arms started glowing with light, Jim frantically appealed to the referee to stop the battle. The referee seemed to be looking in the opposite direction.

Even as the attack landed, Jim knew his appeal was pointless. Staraptor lay unconscious on its back, and the referee raised his flag.

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Ursaring is the winner."

Jim felt a wave of shame as a crescendo of jeering rained down from the crowd. He was unsure whether it was for Paul, or for him. He went to retrieve the Pokeball and called his defeated Staravia back.

"I'm so sorry." He said, biting his lip as he replaced the Pokeball.

"Hurry up and call out your next Pokemon!" The referee shouted. "You have five seconds."

Jim glared at the official. "Whose side are you on?"

"Three, Two.."

"Never mind." Jim said, fuming. "Luxio, make me proud!"

He threw another Pokeball.

Jim sent out Luxio, and tried to think of a plan.

"Discharge."

Luxio's fur flared up and it blasted a powerful wave of electricity at Ursaring.

"Block it." Paul ordered.

Ursaring raised its arms and blocked the attack with ease.

* * *

"He needs to exploit Ursaring's lack of speed." Olly remarked.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"When Ursaring uses Hammer Arm, it focuses all its power into the attack by sacraficing speed." Olly explained. "Of course Luxio aren't the quickest of electric Pokemon, but still.."

* * *

In the studio.

"Kill me now." Cynthia muttered, seeing Jim's Staraptor get beaten.

* * *

"Luxio, use Spark!"

Luxio leapt at Ursaring and hit it with the full force of its body.

"Slash!" Paul ordered.

Ursaring hit back with its claws, raking several scratches across Luxio.

"Use Thunder!"

Luxio shocked Ursaring with a powerful blast of electricity, knocking it back.

"Luxio, use Crunch!"

Luxio jumped at Ursaring, who tried to keep it away from the face.

Paul was starting to look slightly worried. He held up a Pokeball.

"Ursaring, return!"

Paul called Ursaring back, before throwing another Pokeball out.

"Electivire. Standby for battle!"

Paul sent out Electivire, who looked slightly more healthy than the last time Jim had seen it.

"Luxio, let's keep it up!" Jim shouted. "Thunder."

"Let it hit you!" Paul said, calmly.

As the blast of electricity hit Electivire, Jim kicked himself mentally. He was managing to screw this up royally.

"Thunderpunch!" Paul bellowed.

Electivire charged across the ground, faster than the eye could see and landed a powerful hit on Luxio, who couldn't deal with it.

Luxio slumped to the ground and fainted.

"Awww crap." Jim muttered, as he recalled the fainted Pokemon.

* * *

"This guy is your brother?" Norman asked back in the studio.

"Yes." Cynthia replied, burying her face in her hands.

 _I can't watch._

* * *

"I feel humiliated." Faith remarked. "Jim beat me earlier."

"I'd feel humiliated in your shoes as well." Olly told her with a grin.

"Only because they're three sizes too small." Faith retorted. "And the colour wouldn't suit you."

* * *

"Skorupi, make me proud!" Jim shouted, sending out Skorupi.

Paul shook his head.

"Electivire, Thunderbolt."

Electivire dropped a huge blast of electricity on Skorupi, who bristled under the impact.

"Toxic!" Jim yelled.

Skorupi fired a red and purple glob of poison at Electivire, which soaked into its skin, poisoning it.

"That is a deadly attack and it makes the battle much shorter. However, if Electivire knocks Skorupi out, there is no law that says you can't heal the Pokemon from afflictions at the break."

Electivire looked annoyed at being poisoned.

"Thunderpunch." Paul said, angrily.

Electivire charged at Skorupi, fists crackling with electricity.

"X-Scissor!"

Skorupi crossed its claws and used them to block the attack.

"Use Toxic Spikes!" Jim shouted, suddenly having an idea to even up the match.

Skorupi fired a wave of purple spikes across the arena.

"Electivire, Shock Wave!"

"Skorupi, use Pin Missile!"

Skorupi fired a barrage of green energy missiles from its tail, intercepting the blasts of electricity.

"Now, go for Scary Face." Jim said, seeing that the speed of Electivire was a problem.

Skorupi widened its eyes, opened its mouth and glared at Electivire, startling it.

"Go for Shadow Ball!"

It was a one in a million shot, but the attack of dark red and black energy hit Electivire between the eyes and knocked it out.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Skorupi is the winner!"

Jim pumped his fist in anticipation, yelling encouragement to Skorupi.

Skorupi clicked its claws in reply.

Paul recalled Electivire, and put the Pokeball away.

In the past, Jim might have expected to see several harsh words from Paul towards his Electivire.

Instead, there was a brief grunt of appreciation before Paul sent out his third Pokemon.

"Honchkrow, standby for battle."

Paul sent out his Honchkrow.

* * *

Olly buried his face in his hands.

"What's up with you?" Faith asked.

"I just have a sinking feeling I'm never going to see my money again." He remarked. "This is why you should either bet on the favourite, or not at all."

"You bet on Jim?" Faith remarked. "Why?!"

"I'm asking myself the very same question." Olly said, trying to shake it off. "It's not like I'm about to run out of money, and if I really wanted to, I could get out of paying."

"How?" Faith asked.

"I'm pretty sure that guy was taking bets illegally." Olly replied. "If Jim loses, I'll just arrest him and be done with it."

"That seems like an abuse of your position." Faith commented.

"Bad guys need to be taken out!" Olly reminded her. "But there is a time and a place for everything."

* * *

"Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball."

The large black bird fired a ball of red and black energy at Skorupi, who took the attack easily.

"Poison Sting!"

Skorupi fired a series of poisonous needles at Honchkrow.

Honchkrow squawked in pain, as the poison soaked into its feathers.

"Come on!" Paul roared.

Jim was awarded a slight sense of satisfaction at seeing this.

"Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow started to glow with light, as it scanned Skorupi.

"Here it comes!" Jim shouted. "Try and dodge it!"

Skorupi tried to scuttle aside, but the powerful attack from Honchkrow wasn't to be denied.

Skorupi screached as it was thrown across the arena, and landed on its back, defenseless.

"Honchkrow, use Drill Peck!"

Honchkrow charged at the stranded Skorupi, spinning through the air and slammed its beak into the underbelly.

Skorupi fainted.

"Skorupi is unable to battle. Honchkrow is the winner."

"How about that!?"

"I guess we now go for a fifteen minute break."

Jim recalled Skorupi and went to speak with the referee.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He demanded.

"Sorry, sir. I can't speak to you." The referee replied, as he walked past him and down the tunnel.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Seems kinda a foregone conclusion, or can he strike back? A lot can happen in the next half, and he isn't out yet.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	69. Chapter 69

69\. In With The New Part Two

Chapter 69. In With The New. Part Two.

* * *

 _Summary. It could be going better for Jim, but he isn't out of it by any stretch of the imagination._

* * *

"Calm down!" Olly said, holding him back.

"I'm going to tell that referee what I think of him!" Jim shouted, angrily. "Stupid jerk. He's clearly favouring Paul."

"That's not the reason you are losing though." Faith reminded him.

"She has a point." Olly said. "You need to focus. Forget about how much you dislike Paul, forget about how much you want to beat him and just focus on building some attacks up."

Jim was still seething. "That stupid referee makes me send a Pokemon out instantly, while giving Paul five minutes to choose what he wants. If that isn't blatant favouritism, then.."

Suddenly a burst of bubbles hit Jim in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Gaahh." He moaned. "What the hell?"

Faith's Surskit appeared, perched on her shoulder.

"Calm down." She said. "Regain your composure and you have a chance."

"I can do this." Jim said, calmly.

"Take deep breaths." Faith reminded him. "Happy thoughts."

Then, without warning, Surskit jumped from her shoulder and clamped down on his face.

"AARGH, ARGH, AAARGGHHH" Jim shouted, running around in panic. "GETITOFFGETITOFF!"

Faith held up a Pokeball.

"Surskit, return!"

Jim shook his head, knocking off some of the water.

"I needed that." He admitted.

"Now get out there and kick his ass!" Faith shouted.

As Jim walked out, Olly turned to Faith.

"Must confess, I can't wait for the inevitable good cop/bad cop act we'll have to do at some point."

* * *

"I have this wrapped up." Paul smiled. "He has nothing that can worry me. My Pokemon are performing better than I expected today."

Anabel slapped him.

"What the hell?" Paul snapped.

"This isn't over." Anabel said, angrily. "We've come too far to let your huge ego get in the way of success. I want to see you win and you haven't won this yet!"

"What's up with you?" Paul asked.

Anabel took some deep breaths before looking him in the eyes.

"There is something I need to tell you." She said. "I once battled Jim in the Battle Salon."

"You left that out." Paul remarked, dryly.

"Let me finish!" Anabel snapped. "I was in a similar position to you, and he managed to pull through and defeat me."

Paul considered it for a moment.

"I'll have to consider it then."

The bell rang, and Paul stood up.

"I should get out there." He said.

"Good luck." Anabel replied.

* * *

Faith had gone back to the stands, but Olly decided to go look for a bathroom. As he wandered around the corridors, he saw the door to the referee's room slightly ajar. He walked over, but stopped when he heard voices.

"It is all set for, Master."

Olly was confused, so he listened in further.

"Nobody suspects a thing. I can guarantee that he will win."

He heard a voice on the end of the phone.

"Galactic will rise again!" The referee said. "I cannot wait."

 _That can't be good._

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Both Jim and Paul nodded.

"Then begin!"

"Ursaring, standby for battle."

"Bayleef, come on out!"

Paul sent out Ursaring. Jim sent out Bayleef.

"Ursaring vs Bayleef. Sure to be a match that will give us an idea of who will continue. If Bayleef wins, Jacobs has a chance. If Ursaring wins..."

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!"

Ursaring created a ball of blue energy.

"Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef shook the leaf on his head and fired several leaves at Ursaring, managing to land several cuts on its stomach.

Ursaring launched the attack in anger.

"Dodge it and use Body Slam!"

Bayleef leapt aside and charged at Ursaring. The Hibernator Pokemon looked worried as Bayleef slammed down on it, causing paralysis.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip to throw it!"  
Bayleef landed, and fired several vines at Ursaring, grabbing its neck.

The crowd cheered as Ursaring was thrown into the advertising hoardings and couldn't move.

The referee slowly raised his flag, and started to speak very slowly.

"Ursaring...is...unable...to...battle. Bayleef...is.."

Ursaring managed to get up.

The cheers turned to jeers for the referee, who ignored it.

"Bayleef, use Leaf Storm!"

Bayleef charged across the arena and fired millions of leaves at Ursaring.

The referee blew his whistle.

"Stop the attack!"  
"What!" Jim shouted.

"Ursaring is off the battlefield and..."

Jim swore savagely. "What are you, his brother?"

"Call Bayleef back to your half of the arena..."

The referee suddenly clutched the back of the head, as something small and metallic clattered to the ground.

"And it appears that a member of the crowd has thrown something at the referee."

"While making some unpopular decisions, that really isn't sporting behaviour. Whoever threw that should be ashamed of themselves!"

Jim couldn't help, but smile slightly.

"And now several fans look like they might start rioting!"

Several groups of fans did indeed look like they might start attacking each other.

The smile quickly vanished from Jim's face, as the fourth official came running out to replace the referee who had gone down the tunnel.

"And the fourth official comes to replace the injured referee."

"Please continue."

As the replacement referee finished speaking, Ursaring collapsed.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner."

"And what a distraction from the battle!"

* * *

The steward came up to them. "Did any of you throw the lighter at the referee?"

"No!" Ash exclaimed. "Do any of us look like we smoke?"

* * *

"Torterra, standby for the battle."

Paul sent out Torterra, who glared at Bayleef.

"This is one heck of a hurdle!" Jim shouted. "So, kick it off with Leaf Storm!"

"Torterra, use Withdraw!"

Bayleef fired a seemingly never ending stream of leaves at Torterra, who chose to hide in its shell.

Jim was slightly shocked.

"Training with a Frontier Brain has really helped the defense of my Pokemon." Paul taunted him. "Earthquake!"

Torterra reappeared from its shell and reared up onto its hind legs. The crowd grabbed their seats and waited for the huge shockwave to crash into Bayleef, sending it flying through the air.

"Grab hold of the bush with Vine Whip!"

Bayleef sent several vines into the tree on Torterra's back, stopping its ascent.

"Now, throw Torterra!"

Paul laughed. "You wish!"

His smile quickly vanished as Bayleef landed on the ground and managed to send Torterra into the sky.

"And that was something, we all thought was impossible!"

"Incredible!"

"Just like the legend of Regigigas towing the continents with ropes!"

"That's slightly tenous!"

"I know!"

Torterra managed to turn upright while in the air.

"Use the impact to turn into Earthquake!"

Torterra crashed to the grass and sent an even bigger blast of power at Bayleef.

"Jump into the air, and use Body Slam!"

Bayleef hurdled the attack and crashed down on Torterra's head, causing the Continent Pokemon to roar in anger.

"Don't stand for that!" Paul shouted. "Hyper Beam!"

Torterra managed to shake the impact off and fired a beam of orange energy at Bayleef.

It went slightly wild and nearly killed the referee.

"You really have to credit the way Torterra managed to narrowly avoid injuring a match official with ease."

"Bayleef, use Leaf Storm!"

Bayleef fired several waves of sharp leaves at Torterra.

"Counter with your own Leaf Storm!"

Torterra countered the attack with its own slightly more powerful version of the attack.

Bayleef and Torterra stopped attacking momentarily to recover their breath.

"Torterra, use Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge it!" Jim shouted. He knew that his Bayleef didn't have anything in its locker that could stand up to that kind of power, apart from Solarbeam, and that would take too long. Unless...

Bayleef charged out of the way.

"Use Sunny Day!" Jim screamed. "And then, follow up with Solarbeam!"

A ball of energy burst from the leaves on Bayleef's neck and created powerful sunlight.

"This is the chance." Jim said. "All or nothing."

Bayleef charged up sunlight.

"Share the fun around." Paul sneered. "Use your own Solarbeam!"

Torterra started to charge up sunlight for its own Solarbeam.

"Fire!" Both trainers shouted, hoping that the volume alone would be enough to defeat the opponent.

Bayleef and Torterra fired the powerful attacks at each other.

Then it seemed like the world exploded.

* * *

One moment everything was normal.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!"  
"Electivire, Thunder!"

Gary and Misty were sparring in the Advanced Battle, when they felt the ground trembling.

"What the..?" Misty started to say, before they heard the crash.

 _Falling glass!_

Gary dodged a pane of glass, which shattered into pieces at his boots.

"Christ!" He shouted. "What the hell is going on."

Misty's Gyarados shielded her from several falling pieces of glass. Gary put Electivire in its Pokeball, and went to shelter underneath the Atrocious Pokemon.

"Glad for these scales." He muttered, patting the huge blue snake on the stomach.

Gyarados roared in anger, as several panes of glass shattered on its scales.

* * *

"I'm slightly scared right now." The commentator whispered.

"And another referee bites the.. No, wait he's okay."

Several members of the audience had been stunned into silence.

In fact, the only one who didn't look like they had been scared was Olly, who was casually eating Onion Rings.

Faith looked up, removing her hands from her ears.

"How come you weren't affected?"

Olly ignored her, before reaching into his ears and taking out a pair of plugs.

"What?" He said, seeing her look of disbelief. "Am I the only one who knows what happens when Solarbeam attacks collide?"

"Do you have to eat those things?" Faith asked. "They smell bad."

"I like them." Olly replied. "Plus, they act as a last line of defense."

"How?" Faith said, incredulously, before realising what he meant. "Never mind."

The referee crawled back into his area and stood up, trying to restore some order. He then waved his flags, trying to clear the smoke.

It eventually cleared, due to his efforts, and the audience could see the result of the attack.

"Both Torterra and Bayleef are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Jim knew that his last two Pokemon had to battle out of their skins against Paul's last three.

"That was good." Paul said, to his Torterra as he recalled it.

Jim recalled his Bayleef.

"Thanks so much, pal." He said, as he watched Paul send Honchkrow out.

Jim replaced the Pokeball on his belt and pulled another one out.

"Swellow, let's get down to it!"

The crowd burst into rapturous applause, as Swellow started to stretch its wings.

"Honchkrow." Paul said. "You're the king of the skies, so use Aerial Ace!"

"Counter with your own Aerial Ace!"

Honchkrow and Swellow charged at each other, trying to land powerful blows. They both managed to do so, but after the battle with Skorupi, Honchkrow looked worse off for it.

"Feather Dance!" Jim ordered.

Swellow started to spin, sending down on Honchkrow.

Paul grimaced.

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!"

"Double Team!"

Swellow quickly evaded the attack by creating several clones of itself. The wave of black energy passed harmlessly through several copies.

"Quick Attack."

Swellow burst from the crowd of copies and nailed Honchkrow from behind, knocking it out of the sky.

"Sky Attack!"

Swellow paused to scan Honchkrow, before starting to glow with light.

"Honchkrow, use.."

Paul was cut off by the sight of his Honchkrow being forced to the ground by Jim's Swellow, and knocked out.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Swellow is the winner!"

"We're on even terms, and after such a bad start, Jacobs has managed to draw level with Reed!"

Paul recalled Honchkrow.

 _I guess that poison took more of a toll on it than I thought._

Paul smiled. Jim had seen that smile before, and it usually didn't mean anything good.

"Rhyperior, standby for battle!"

* * *

"Rhyperior?" Ash said. "Brock, did you actually ever see Paul use that in Sinnoh?"

"Never." Brock replied. "But, I remember Reggie telling me that Paul left some of his Pokemon with him, so I presume that if he had it before Sinnoh, then it must have been left with his brother."

Ash looked at the Rhyperior. It had been a long time since he had battled one, and he wondered if he would be battling Paul's before the tournament was over.

* * *

"I'll even let you have the first hit." Paul smirked.

"Okay." Jim said. "Steel Wing."

Swellow's wings started to glow with white light, as it charged at Rhyperior.

"Aim for the horn!"

Swellow crashed into Rhyperior's horn, and knocked it to the ground.

The crowd gasped in awe, as the small Swellow managed to ground the hulking Rhyperior. It was short lived as the Drill Pokemon jumped to its feet.

"Thanks, Olly." Jim muttered, remembering how the trainer had lent him a Steel Wing TM the previous night for a situation like this. "I owe you one."

"You'll pay for that." Paul snapped. "Stone Edge!"

Rhyperior roared, and created several stones circling its body.

"Double Team!"

Swellow created several copies of itself, and the blast of stones sailed through them.

Jim could tell that Paul was getting annoyed with the constant use of Double Team.

"Aerial Ace!"

Swellow targeted the horn again, landing a slightly more effective than expected hit.

"Hammer Arm!"

Rhyperior's arms started to glow with light.

"Get outta there!"  
Swellow left the vicinity of Rhyperior, before it could be crushed.

"Quick Attack." Jim said, starting to gain the slightest semblence of a strategy.

Swellow charged in and hit Rhyperior on the horn.

"Rock Blast!"

Rhyperior fired several rocks from its arms at the retreating Swellow.

Swellow managed to dodge them.

"Go in for another Aerial Ace!"

"Rhyperior, Hyper Beam!"

As Swellow approached, the angry Rhyperior blasted it with orange energy.

Jim was shocked as his Pokemon took a wrong turn and crashed into the stands.

"Do you really give me that little credit?" Paul snapped. "I was leading you on!"

"Swellow!" Jim yelled. "Are you okay?"

"This looks like the end for Swellow."

The replacement referee raised his flag.

"Swellow is..."

Suddenly, Swellow burst from the stands. It looked exhausted, but angry.

"How did that happen!"

"Swellow is able to continue and its game on here!"

Jim looked at his Swellow, who winked.

"Did..did you just use Endure?" He asked, in shock.

Swellow nodded.

"This is no problem." Paul said, lazily.

"You think?" Jim taunted. "Swellow, use Endeavour!"

Swellow flew at Rhyperior, wings pounding through the air.

"Rhyperior, dodge it!" Paul shouted, worried suddenly.

Rhyperior tried to escape, but it was futile as Swellow crashed into it.

It was Rhyperior's turn to look exhausted, as the health draining attack took its toll.

Both Pokemon looked like they were about to collapse.

"Rhyperior. Let's finish this!" Paul shouted. "Hyper Beam."

Rhyperior fired a powerful beam of orange light at Swellow, who was too exhausted to dodge.

Swellow crashed to the ground, unable to move.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner."

Jim recalled Swellow, to the thunderous applause of the crowd. He replaced the Pokeball with another and prepared to send out his last Pokemon.

Then, without warning, Rhyperior collapsed in exhaustion.

"That was anticlimatic."

"Rhydon is also unable to battle." The referee intoned.

"So, here we have it. Both trainers are down to their last Pokemon, and anything can happen now."

Paul recalled Rhyperior, and took another Pokeball out.

"Weavile, standby for battle!"

"Glaceon, go!"

"And both trainers have gone for Ice types."

* * *

"How does this affect the battle?" Faith asked.

"It doesn't." Olly replied, as he gave the last of his onion rings to Toxicroak.

"That Pokemon has really unusual tastes." Faith remarked. "Smokes and eats Onion Rings."

"Whole new personality." Olly quipped.

* * *

"Weavile, Night Slash!"

Weavile's claws crackled with black energy as it raced at Glaceon.

"Water Pulse!"

Glaceon launched a sphere of water into Weavile, forcing it back towards Paul.

"You can feel how tight this match has become."

"Anyone can win it now."

"Glaceon, Iron Tail!"

Glaceon's tail started to glow with white light, as she jumped up and slammed it into Weavile.

Weavile winced in pain, as the attack was super effective.

"Weavile, Slash!"  
Weavile slashed Glaceon with its claws.

"Ice Shard!"

Glaceon fired several shards of ice at Weavile, who deflected them with a claw swipe.

"And Weavile deflects the shards into the crowd."

"Quick Attack!"

Glaceon charged at Weavile, smashing her body into the slightly larger Pokemon.

"Glaceon, follow up with Water Pulse!"

"Weavile, Brick Break."

Weavile raised a fist and burst the bubble.

"Weavile, follow up with Ice Beam!"

Weavile fired a beam of cold blue ice at Glaceon.

"Counter with your own Ice Beam!"

The two ice attacks met in the centre of the arena, and created a pillar of ice.

"That's quite unusual."

"It's pretty though."

"Weavile, destroy it with Shadow Ball!"

The Sharp Claw Pokemon destroyed the pillar of ice with a lump of red and black energy. Several members of the crowd had to duck and cover to avoid the shards that were launched in their direction.

"Glaceon, use Iron Tail."

"Protect!"

Weavile covered itself in a bubble, and watched the attack bounce off.

"Night Slash!"

Weavile ran its claws across the much smaller Glaceon, causing her tremendous pain.

"Ice Fang!"

Glaceon bit down on Weavile's claws. The Sharp Claw Pokemon howled in pain, as part of its arm was frozen.

"Let go and use Water Pulse."

"Weavile, slam your frozen arm down into that sphere."

Weavile did so, and dispersed the water.

Both trainers could see that their Pokemon were tiring.

"Both Pokemon are looking pretty tired. Who knows what might happen in the next few minutes, because the battle isn't going to last that much longer."

Suddenly, both Glaceon and Weavile collapsed in exhaustion.

"Come on, Weavile!" Paul roared. "You can do better than that."

"Glaceon." Jim said. "Please get up!"

The crowd yelled their support for both Pokemon, who managed to get up slowly.

"Both Pokemon are battered like a Magikarp stick, and the next attack could be decisive."

Weavile and Glaceon stared each other down. They stayed motionless for a couple of seconds, before Weavile fell to its knees, breathing heavily.

The crowd held their breath in anticipation.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Dum Dum Dum. Has Jim won? Looks like it.**

 **The Regigigas reference came about because I caught the blighter earlier today and happened to read the Pokedex entry. I don't buy the idea that it moved the continents by itself using only ropes. It's not the case of it not being strong enough, more a case of where were strong enough ropes found?**

 **Bad match to be a referee. One goes of injured after someone threw a lighter at him, and the other nearly gets killed by an exploding Solarbeam.**

 **Galactic will rise again? Sometimes, you see those people and wonder how they actually got the job.**

 **Don't get me started on terrible referee's, I see them every weekend.**

 **I would thank people for reviewing, but only one person has bothered. Come on, how long does it take to press that button at the bottom of the page and leave a few lines on what you thought. Actually, I would like to know. Answers on a review, please.**

 **Where that part usually comes, thanks Skyfighter for the review on the last chapter and also for the idea for the last two chapters and the next chapter.**

 **Odd story. I found a second hand copy of Pokemon Emerald online and it has a Chikorita that knows Mega Punch, and an Aggron that knows Sacred Fire, among others. I'm not turning it down though.**

 **Don't forget to review, and that part I can't stress enough. I want to know what you think.**


	70. Chapter 70

70\. Decoy

Chapter 70. Decoy.

* * *

 _Summary. Paul's Weavile went down, making everyone think that Jim was going to win._

* * *

Glaceon gave Jim a weak smile. He returned it, before it faded.

Glaceon fell to the ground unconscious, as Weavile managed to get up with an almost superhuman effort.

"No." He whispered in horror, as the referee raised his flag.  
"Glaceon is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner."

He slumped to his knees in shock.

"Paul Reed of Veilstone City is the winner and he advances to the semi finals."  
Paul charged onto the field and hoisted his Weavile above his head.

Weavile looked slightly bemused at the action, but went with it, as the crowd applauded both trainer's efforts.

"I can't help but think, you know, that if Staraptor hadn't been too scared to battle, the match would have been different."

Jim stood up and walked over to his Glaceon. He crouched down next to her.

"You were awesome." He said, thickly. "Thanks for the effort that you put in against Weavile."

This was the worse he had felt for a while, as he picked Glaceon up in his arms. He decided to make a quick exit.

"Glace?"

"Sorry, no Pokeball." Jim said. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

They had left the stadium, and were heading back to the hotel, when Jim heard footsteps thundering behind him.

"Jim, wait!" Paul shouted.

Jim turned. "What do you want?"

Paul looked slightly ashamed. "I wanted to apologise for what happened to Staraptor back when we battled on Mount Coronet."

"Funny how you can say that after winning." Jim retorted.

"I'm serious." Paul replied, wearily. "If that had never happened, you would have been in my position, and I'd be stood where you are."

Jim could see that Paul was sincere.

"Thanks for the apology." Jim said, aware that his eyes were starting to water. "But it should be Staraptor you apologise to, not me. And even if those events in the pass hadn't happened, who knows what could have been. Nobody could say who would have won."

He was visibly crying now, and was half expecting a sarcastic comment from Paul.

"Good luck in the rest of the competition." Jim said, as he turned. "Go have your moment in the sun. You and your Pokemon deserve it."

Jim started to turn and walk away, when Paul grabbed his shoulder.

"Those people in the crowd weren't all applauding me." He said. "Some of them were wanting you to win."

Faith ran over.

"I'm sorry." She panted. "Sorry you lost."

"Me too." Jim said, sarcastically.

"I'm trying to get him back in there for some of the crowds ovation." Paul said, to Faith.

"You should do that." Faith told Jim.

"No, I'm okay." Jim replied.

"Jim, those people came to watch you as well as Paul, and if you just vanish into the ether, that's a giant middle finger to all those people. Are you really willing to do that."

Glaceon started to wriggle around.

"Glace!"

Jim stroked his Glaceon, who struggled to get away.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I think Glaceon wants to take some croud acclaim." Faith remarked.

"Come on." Paul said. "Let's get out there."

"I'm still not..."

Faith glared at him. "Get out there, or I'll kick your ass."

He knew when he was beaten. "Fine."

Glaceon threw her head back and licked him.

"Let's go."

* * *

As Jim, Paul and their Pokemon took the acclaim and the applause of the crowd, the TV was switched off.

"I think we have our newest member." Claudia laughed.

Collison looked slightly concerned, but she shrugged it off.

* * *

Faith had returned to the stands to find that Olly had left. She had no sooner sat down, when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Faith." Olly said, over the line. "I just got a call saying that there's an emergency in the drainage system."

"What kind of emergency?"

"Something about losing contact with maintenance workers."

"Those people really are incompetent." Faith muttered.

"Never mind, I'm outside and hey, what are partners for?"

"Is that a sign that you need backup?"

"Yeah."

Faith sighed. "I'll be right down."

* * *

After taking the acclaim of the crowd, Jim decided to head for the Pokemon Centre to get his Pokemon healed. The one in the stadium had been closed for maintenance.

He found the streets to be empty which was a slight relief as he didn't want people stopping him and either offering him their sympathies, or laughing.

 _Hey, I gave it a good go. I didn't get humiliated, and I even made it to the top six. I think this tournament was a success for me._

He was just wondering what to do next, when he heard the beating of wings.

Slightly confused, he turned and saw something strange in the sky.

"What is that?" He wondered, taking his Pokedex out.

 **Aerodactyl. The Fossil Pokemon. A Pokemon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. It's teeth are like saw blades.**

Jim was slightly confused as to why it was here, when he saw someone sat on the back of the unusual Pokemon.

 _Who is that?_

It got slightly closer and he could see that it was a brown haired woman.

 _Now, I'm really confused._

The Fossil Pokemon landed in the road, and the rider climbed off.

"Jim Jacobs?"

"Yes." He replied.

"My name is Claudia Coppinger, and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"Ah, the mighty drainage tunnels." Olly remarked. "What secrets do they hold?"

They had been searching for the maintenance team for several minutes and hadn't found anything.

Faith kicked a crate over. "There's nobody here."

"They aren't likely to be in the crate." Olly pointed out.

Faith gave him a dirty look. "Who called you again?"

"Head of maintenance."

"How did they get your number?" Faith asked, confused.

Olly thought about it for a moment, before something struck him. Quite literally.

A small black object was thrown from the shadows, and landed between them. Faith instantly shielded her face, as a strange gas was emitted. Olly inhaled some of it and promptly keeled over.

Several people dressed in black charged from the shadows, along with several Houndoom. They were all wearing gas masks.

Faith suddenly realised what a problem she had.

 _What a fool I am. I only brought Leafeon and Surskit._

Both would easily be defeated by the Houndoom, so the only reasonable option would be to get the hell out.

 _But Olly..._

 _Live to fight another day._

Faith reluctantly started to run away. She was hating herself every step that she took.

* * *

"So that's my proposition." Claudia said.

Jim looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"That is without a doubt, one of the stupidest things I have ever heard." Jim replied. "Goodbye."

Claudia looked slightly disappointed. "That is a shame. We had real hopes for you."

Jim turned to leave, when he heard the sound of Pokemon being released. He spun back around and saw a Houndoom and Alakazam flanking the crazy woman.

"Goodbye." She said. "Attack."

Jim saw the parked van, a split second before the Alakazam launched a Psychic attack.

The next thing he knew, he was throwing himself behind the van, as the ground exploded. He picked himself up and glanced at the area where he had been stood. There was a strange purple fire burning merrily there.

"I give you Psyburn!" Claudia laughed.

 _What the hell is Psyburn?_

He crouched behind the van, as Claudia and her clearly powerful Pokemon walked over towards him.

"You truly are horribly outmatched." She gloated.

None of Jim's Pokemon were fit enough to survive a battle with her. He started to look through his bag for something to defend himself with.

"Berries, no. Food, no. Pan, maybe."

He took the pan out, stood up and threw it at Aerodactyl. It crashed off its skull, doing nothing.

"That is the finest Pokemon ever to roam the skies." Claudia snapped. "As if a simple pan could damage it."

Jim crouched back down, before another attack could be launched, and went back to his bag.

"Potions, Escape Rope and Rare Candy."

 _I packed my bag to help my Pokemon, not escape from crazy women._

He could hear her heels clicking on the pavement, and dug deeper into his bag, before feeling his fingers wrap around a slight ray of hope.

He could see the words on the canister.

"WARNING. EXTREMELY FLAMMABLE. DO NOT INHALE OR GET IN EYES. DOING SO CAN RESULT IN SEVERE INJURY."

"Any last words?" Claudia asked, sarcastically.

Jim jumped up and sprayed the repel into her eyes. She screamed and recoiled away. Without hanging around, he decided to run away before she could recover.

"Alakazam, Rain Dance!"

Rain clouds appeared in the sky, and it started to pour.

Jim shot a quick look behind him, and managed to see her washing her eyes out with the rain water.

"After him!" She shouted, as Alakzam and Houndoom started to run after him.

Houndoom pounded the pavement with its powerful limbs, while Alakazam chose to run after him in several teleport bursts.

She continued to wash her eyes out, until she could see again, before jumping onto Aerodactyl.

* * *

"Leafeon, can you use Flash?"

Leafeon managed to light the tunnels, letting her see where she was going.

"Thanks." Faith said, causing her Pokemon to purr in happiness. "Now, let's see if I can find my phone."

After much searching, she realised that she had either dropped it or left it somewhere.

"Just my luck." She sighed, before wondering what had happened to Olly.

* * *

Jim streaked down the street.

 _Those days chasing my Pokemon around are starting to pay off._

He allowed himself the time to shoot a look back, and saw Alakazam and Houndoom approaching him.

 _No way I can outrun them for long!_

Alakazam suddenly vanished.

 _That can't be good._

Alakazam reappeared in front of him. His momentum was too great to stop, and he fell to the ground.

"Stop!"

Jim heard Claudia give the order, as her Aerodactyl lazily soared above him.

He managed to scramble up and look her in the eye.

"You should have accepted the offer." She said, as Aerodactyl opened its mouth.

 _Time this right!_

He could see the Hyper Beam being prepared. If he got it wrong, he was toast.

A split second before Aerodactyl launched the attack, he dived aside, and went sprinting down the street. He never wanted to see a Pokemon get hurt, but he had been hoping that Alakazam would be hit by the attack and one less bad guy in pursuit.

He saw Alakazam reappear a few feet in front of him, but he was ready to avoid it. Alakazam were normally slightly sluggish after teleporting, and he could see that, as it reached for him. Jim had to skip around its fist, in order to get past.

 _Crap, must have read my thoughts._

He saw an alley, and decided to sprint down it in hope of losing them.

He heard Aerodactyl crash into the buildings at the side of the narrow alley, and the demented woman screaming various bad words at her Pokemon. Jim looked back and saw Houndoom and Alakazam run after him.

The Aerodactyl vanished into the sky, and Jim could see the shadow above the buildings.

 _I'm being hunted..._

* * *

Faith could see light.

"Let's go, Leafeon." She said, as she started to run towards it. It became closer, and she could smell the salt air.

Faith charged out of the tunnels and found herself on the beach.

"Okay, now I'm lost." She said.

"HELP!"

Faith heard someone yelling for help.

 _I should investigate this. I guess it's my job now to help._

* * *

"I have you now." Claudia chuckled, as she and her Pokemon advanced on him.

Jim was cursing silently, as he had managed to get lost after coming out of the alley. As a result, he was now cornered.

"You have lead me a merry dance." Claudia said, coldly. "But, it is over. I have won and you have lost."

Jim stood up. "Bite me."

Claudia smirked. "Gladly, Alakazam, grab him with Psychic."

Alakazam's eyes started to glow. Jim tried to brace himself, but he saw something small and green charge in front of him.

"What the..?" Claudia snapped, as the Leafeon took the full force of the attack and fainted.

"A Leafeon?" Jim muttered.

"Never mind." Claudia said. "Now, how about a tattoo. The tattoo of a noble three headed Houndoom."

As Alakazam grabbed him, Claudia's phone started to ring.

"Alakazam, hold him!" Claudia ordered, as she answered it. "Hello."

Jim tried to hear what was being said on the other end of the line.

"I..s...Snitch."

"What do you want, Snitch?" Claudia snapped.

"We...captur...Olly..Lowe..G-men...Further instructions."

"Meet me at point Alpha." Claudia replied. "Excellent job."

Jim could see the change in demeanour for her, before he dropped to the ground.

"You got lucky, Mr. Jacobs." Claudia remarked, as she recalled Alakazam and Houndoom. "I have some slightly more pressing business to attend to."

Aerodactyl flared its wings and started to fly high into the sky.

* * *

As Claudia vanished, Faith ran out from where she was hiding.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"I guess." Jim muttered, as he stood up.

"Not you, dumbass." She said, rushing to her Leafeon.

"So that was your Leafeon." Jim remarked. "Thank you."

"No problem." Faith said, recalling her Pokemon. "You were awesome, my friend."

Jim rubbed his knee where he had landed on the turf. All things considering, he was glad that was all he had damaged.

"Do you know who that was?" He asked.

Faith looked around. "This isn't a safe place to talk about it."

She offered him her hand to help him up, before noticing something on the ground.

"Is that yours?"

Jim looked to see what she was talking about, and saw his medallion.

"Yeah, it must have fallen off when I was thrown about by that Alakazam." He said.

Faith crouched down and picked it up. She felt the metal, and realised that it felt warmer than she expected.

 _Like it's special or something. But how can a hunk of metal be special?_

She didn't say anything, but grabbed Jim's hand.

"Come with me." She said. "I can take you to a safe place."

"I don't know." Jim replied, holding back slightly.

She applied more pressure, forcing him to follow her.

"I'm really okay." He protested.

"You need to come with me." Faith said. "And if you don't stop protesting, I'm going to punch you repeatedly."

That stopped any protests.

* * *

"What is this place?" Jim asked, as they approached the battered wooden building.

"Could you find anything more safe?" Faith replied, as she opened the door.

Jim followed her inside, and up the stairs.

The two of them walked into the main room, where several G-men were relaxing. Flint and Volkner were playing cards. Noland was using something that looked like an advanced DS, while Brawly and Norman were sparring. Bertha was reading a magazine, while Phoebe was looking out of the window.

"What is this?" Jim asked.

"Look it's that guy off the TV." Flint said, sarcastically. "Wait a minute!"  
Brawly walked over.

"House party, dude." He replied. "Sometimes we do this. Find an island somewhere and spend the weekend together."  
"Yeah right." Jim said.

"Okay." Volkner shouted, standing up. "Get the hell out of here, or I will throw you out."

"You and whose army?" Jim replied, as Volkner sent out his Electivire and Raichu.

"Last chance." Volkner said.

"Screw you, Volkner."

"Electivire, use Thunderpunch!"

"Volkner, what the hell are you doing?!" Faith shouted, as Electivire started to charge up electricity.

"You shouldn't have brought the outsider here." Volkner roared.

"He needed a place to stay." Faith protested.

"What are we?" Flint asked. "A frickin hotel?"

"We have a duty to help anyone who needs it!" Faith shouted, as a door thundered open and Brandon stormed in.

"What is all the noise!" He thundered. "I'm trying to get to sleep, and you bastards are keeping me from my beauty sleep!"

"Well, we wouldn't want to disturb you from that." Brawly said. "Seeing how much you need it, and all."

Nearly everyone in the room burst out laughing, apart from Faith and Brandon. Even Volkner smiled at the joke.

Brandon gave Brawly an ugly smile. "You might want to avoid sleeping tonight if you enjoy having all yout limbs intact."

That shut the Dewford Gym Leader up.

Brandon looked around and saw Jim.

"Who brought this guy in here!?" He demanded.

"I did." Faith replied.

"You know the rules." Brandon started to say.

"He was attacked by the Coppingers!" Faith protested.

"You have broken the most sacred rule of our organisation!" Brandon thundered. "Bringing an outsider in here compromises the entire structure of the G-men."

Jim suddenly gasped in shock.

Everyone looked at him, seeing he was looking at his medallion.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"The inscription." Jim muttered. "It's changed."

He could see that there were new words on the back of it.

"THE CREATOR'S CORRUPTION, A CHAMPION'S DEATH. A PILLAR OF FIRE. THE SACRIFICE OF ONE, BEFORE IT IS DONE."

"What?" Faith asked.

"Can I see that?" Brandon said, his interest piqued.

"No." Jim replied. "You wanted me out not so long ago."

"Let him see it." Brawly shouted. "He looks like an antique, so it's fitting he knows about them."

Brandon ignored the comment.

"Brandon is an expert." Phoebe reminded Jim. "Maybe he can tell you what is wrong."

Jim stood up and handed the blue medallion to the Pyramid King.

Brandon looked at it for a moment, before making his conclusions.

"Impossible." He muttered.

"This coming from a guy who owns three legendary golems and travels around in a flying pyramid." Flint said.

"It appears to be made of Mithril." Brandon said.

"Never heard of it." Norman replied.

"That's because it only exists in legends." Brandon retorted. "It's a magical metal, and the fact that the legend is similar to the one on the ruins.."

Brandon paused. "Where did you get this?"

Jim shrugged. "I found it while travelling the Battle Frontier, and felt compelled to pick it up. I haven't even worn it before today."

"What is it?" Volkner asked.

"Important." Brandon replied.

Volkner held out his hand. "I'll put it in the safe then."

"Nooo!" Brandon thundered.

Volkner withdrew his hand.

"It chose him." Brandon remarked. "Jim, I..."

"Olly!" Faith shouted. "In the maintenance tunnels, we were attacked by the Coppingers and they got him!"

Brandon swore.

"Just what we don't need." He remarked, darkly.

Volkner looked around. "Phoebe, I want you and Brawly to go to the resort and ask around. See if anyone has seen him."

Phoebe and Brawly headed out of the door.

"We have to rescue him." Brandon said. "It is our top priority."

"Finding him might be a problem." Flint quipped.

Brandon turned on him. "He'd do the same for you, so shut up moaning."

Flint looked slightly abashed.

"Jim, you should stay here for the foreseeable future." Brandon said. "At least for tonight."

Jim was tired from all the running around he had done, and the battle had taken a lot out of him. Plus the fact that he hadn't slept much the previous night.

And it was a long walk to the hotel.

"Sure, I guess." He said.

* * *

Paul had been celebrating his win since he had left the stadium, and after spending a few highly enjoyable hours with Anabel, he returned to his room.

Sadly alone, as dinner had disagreed with Anabel's stomach.

Paul was slightly surprised to find his door ajar. And not in a pleasant way. He grabbed Torterra's Pokeball, and slid the door open.

"Who is in here!" He demanded flicking the light on.

Paul was not happy to see who was in the room. In fact, the man sat on his bed was someone he would have been happy never to see ever again. It was a face he had come to despise ever since he had known the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded.

Cyrus laughed, at the apparent anger shown by his youngest son. "Aren't you happy to see your father?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Tempted to write Dum Dum Dum here, but I won't. Unless its the part nearby.**

 **Wonder what Cyrus wants, and there are more questions than answers.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. That's awesome and I appreciate it.**

 **Yay, 70 chapters!**

 **Thanks to Sky who provided the plot for the last three chapters.**

 **If Mithril is spoken about in legends, are they ones written by Tolkien?**

 **I decided that Jim wouldn't have seen an Aerodactyl before because they are incredibly rare.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	71. Chapter 71

71\. Persuasion

Chapter 71. Persuasion.

* * *

 _Summary. Jim lost, and was pursued by Claudia. Faith managed to save him, but Olly was captured. Faith had no option but to take Jim to the Pokemon G-men. Brandon discovered something about Jim's medallion._

* * *

The wave of water hit him hard in the face, and he jerked awake.

"Gaah!" He spluttered. He was sat on the ground of a dark room, with his arms chained around some kind of metal pole.

"Who's Horus?" Someone asked. Someone familiar.

 _Oh crap._

Olly felt a hand grab his throat, and felt some slender fingers start to clamp together. He felt her nails dig into his skin.

"Who is Horus?"

Claudia refused to let up, until he was gasping for air.

"I'm not going to ask you a third time?"

"Ask me what?" He gasped, struggling for air.

Claudia spun and slammed one of her boots into his face. Olly winced as her heel dug into his cheek. He could taste the blood running down the side of his face.

"Why do you want to know who Horus is?" He said.

"When you were sleeping, you were mumbling things about someone named Horus." Claudia replied, looking interested.

Olly tried to look nonchalant. "That's delirium for you."

She didn't look amused. "You should tell me the truth, and it might be easier on you later."

"Yeah, but I'm a slow learner."

Claudia knelt down next to him, and smiled.

"I don't want to have to hurt you. You are a funny guy."

Olly tried to block the image out. He knew what she was trying to do, and he was trying to shut it out.

"You are more than that. You're a good guy and you don't deserve what he's going to do to you."

Olly swirled saliva around in his mouth, as a warning. Claudia backed away, as the spitball sailed over her head.

"I see. That's the way you want to do it."

A door opened, and the man Olly knew has Henri Saka walked in.

"You found him!" Saka intoned in savage triumph. "At last."

He picked up a piece of wood, before Claudia put her hand on his chest.

"Don't be too trigger happy." She warned. "I actually want to hear what he has to say."

"Have more faith in me." Saka laughed. "I'll still leave him able to speak."

Claudia winked at Olly as she sauntered out of the room. "Later, handsome."

As soon as the door closed, Saka smashed the piece of wood into Olly's head several times.

"Sometimes, I really like my job." He said, with a savage glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Not really." Paul replied. "All I see is a pathetic excuse for a human being who probably wants something from me which is why he's here."

Cyrus smiled. "You have little faith in me."  
"Excuse me for learning from experience." Paul said, sarcastically.

The smile faded from Cyrus' face. "Don't be like that son."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't be!" Paul exploded. "You abandoned me when I was young, leaving my brother to try and raise me. No wonder I turned out to be a screwup until recently. Look at the great example I had to learn from."

"I'm proud of you, Paul." Cyrus said, with a quick burst of fatherly affection. "You have made me prouder than I thought. I watched all your battles when they were on the TV. I've seen all your moments of this tournament."

"Glad you could make the effort." Paul retorted, scathingly.

"Paul." Cyrus said. "I'm not here to apologise to you, because I can't. However, I want to make it up to you."

Paul glared at him.

Cyrus laughed. "I see you are still suspicious as ever. That is good. It means you are still prepared for the tests."

"What tests?" Paul asked, surprised.

Cyrus stood up and strode over. "That is the million dollar question, isn't it."

He reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a crumpled bit of paper. He gave it to Paul.

"Come here tomorrow evening, if you want to prove yourself."

Paul took the paper, before watching his.. he couldn't bring himself to say it...leave.

He heard the elevator doors close, before he opened the bit of paper.

* * *

"Why won't the corruption complete?" Claudia asked.

"What?"

Saka kicked him in the stomach.

"Why won't the corruption of Arceus complete?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Olly insisted. "You kidnapped the wrong guy."

"Hit him."

Saka hit him with the blunt bit of wood.

"Tell me what I need to know, or the punishment will increase."

Olly said nothing.

"Unfasten his chains." Claudia ordered. "Beat him with them, until he speaks."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Olly exploded. "Take the hint!"

Claudia smiled sweetly. "That's better."

Olly saw her slip something gold onto her gloved hands, before putting them behind her back.

"This is only a means for getting information." Claudia whispered, as she slammed her fist up and into his jaw. Olly moaned, and blacked out.

"At last." Saka gloated, as he took a knife out of his coat. "Now, I can have my revenge."

Saka swung the knife towards Olly, only to see it stopped by Claudia's arm.

The cold metal bit into her arm, but she didn't flinch.

"What are you?" Saka asked, in horror.

Claudia smirked, as she pulled her sleeve up to reveal the golden gauntlet she wore. It had a strange red and black jewel embedded in it.

"This is how I am channeling the mystical power of Arceus." She laughed, as she swung her arm upwards and grabbed Saka by the throat with one hand. "So, Giovanni. Keep it in mind that you work for me."

She threw Saka across the room, and watched him struggle to his feet.

"Don't touch him until I give you the order." She said. "If he has so much as a hair out of places, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

Saka stood up and glared at her.

"Do you understand!"

"Yes." Giovanni growled.

* * *

Brandon and Noland were examining the medallion while everyone else was sleeping.

"What do you think it is?" Noland asked.

Brandon stood up and stretched.

"I can only speculate." He said. "But, I would guess that this is some kind of mystical object. If the legend changes everytime someone new touches it, then this could potentially be the most powerful piece of technology in the history of the world."

"Is that why you are wearing gloves?"

Brandon nodded, as he put the medallion back on the table. Noland leaned closer to it.

"Look with eyes, not hands." Brandon said, as he went to get a drink of water.

Noland waited until he left, before starting to stalk up and down in anticipation. As he walked past the medallion, he tripped and his hand accidentally touched the metal item.

"Uh oh." He said, as he glanced at the legend on the back.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Claudia laughed. "My sophisticated base in the air above Starburst Island."

Olly smiled, weakly. "You really are an insane bitch."

"And your my prisoner." Claudia retorted. "So, I'd rather be in my position."

"What were you asking me earlier?"

Claudia smirked. "Some trainers have no sense of perspective. It's all about the Pokeball and the thrill of the chase for you. But for me, I need something more glamorous. Unlike most of the villains you are acustomed to, I won't use just any Pokemon to help me accomplish my goals."

"Blah blah blah."

Claudia continued. "I captured the one creature that is capable of changing the world. By doing so, I proved that I deserve to rule the world."

"What creature?"

"Arceus."

Olly was slightly shocked, but he tried not to show it. "That's impossible."

Claudia walked over to him, pulling up her sleeve and revealing the golden gauntlet.

"Nice." He said, sarcastically.  
"With this, I can channel the power of Arceus." Claudia laughed, sadistically. "Observe."

Claudia pointed the gauntlet at her prisoner. He tried to prepare for the assault, but nothing could have made him expect the white hot needles that suddenly pierced into his brain.

That was all he remembered, before it all went black.

* * *

"So you guys are the Pokemon G-men?" Jim said, as he came in.

"Yep." Brawly replied, as he finished styling his hair into the surfer dude persona he was used to.

"What's it like?"

"Pretty good." Brawly said. "It's a barrel of laughs sometimes, other times, you might die."

Noland was pacing up and down, nervously.

"What's up with you?" Jim asked.

"Nothing." Noland replied.

Brandon walked in, followed by Volkner.

"I don't care." He said. "I'm not sending the full squad of G-men after him."

"But, we need to know what he knows."

"What's the problem?" Brawly asked.

Brandon and Volkner turned to him.

"We had a tip off from someone that Olly is being held on an aerial platform high above this island."

"From who?"

"This is the problem." Brandon said, glaring at Volkner. "We don't know."

"Well, it's better than what I have." Brawly remarked. "Phoebs and me were looking for clues most of the night and found nothing."

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on." Jim asked.

* * *

Everyone present looked at him.

Light came rushing back to him, as he gasped for air.

"Back in the land of the living, I see." Claudia laughed, as she removed her hand from his chest. "You died for a moment there."

Olly sighed. This was going to get old, real fast.

"So, you can bring people back to life using that." He groaned. "Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

Claudia smiled, as she leaned close to him. He felt her hair tickle his nose.

"Who knows."

The door burst open, and Collison Coppinger burst in.

"Hey!" He said. "There's something you need to see on the top deck."

"What is it!?" Claudia snapped.

"Kinda hard to explain." He said.

Claudia sighed, before turning away. Before leaving, she turned back to her prisoner.

"Don't miss me too much."

Olly groaned. "Cut the s**t out and get on with the torture."

* * *

Faith walked into the room, and saw Brandon, Volkner and Brawly telling Jim about the Coppingers.

"That's just wrong." Jim said, sickened. "And she wanted me to join them."

"You turned her down, right?" Brawly asked.

"Since she tried to kill me, what do you think?"

"Have you found anything out about the medallion?" Faith asked, interrupting.

"Yes." Brandon replied. "If someone touches it with their bare skin, then the legend on the back changes. It then tells then something about themselves in the form of a riddle or legend."

"I think its broken." Noland said.

"What do you mean?" Brandon snapped.

"I accidentally touched it last night when you left." Noland admitted. "The legend is exactly the same as it was before I touched it."

* * *

"What is that?"

"We don't know."

Claudia stared at the operative in anger. "I don't pay you to not know things. I pay you to find out what I need to know."

"It seems to be a Pokemon." Another said. "It is heading towards us."

"Is it a legendary being, walking into our trap?" Claudia said with glee.

"We have made a scan of it from distance, and it doesn't appear to be like any Pokemon on record."

Claudia looked slightly confused, before smiling.

"Excellent, I'll have something else to throw at the world."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

Everyone turned to see the newcomer.

"Hello Cyrus." Claudia said. "How was your visit to your son?"

"I can honestly say I don't know whether he will join us or not." Cyrus said. "But, he maybe at the meeting point later, so the check has to be made."

"What is that?" One of the pilots asked, as the unidentified Pokemon flashed upon the screen. It looked vaguely human, but had red and green skin, as well as two misshapen ears.

"How far away is that?" Cyrus shouted.

One of the operatives looked at a screen. "It's approaching from space. It'll be here in a few hours if it continues at the speed it's currently travelling at."

Claudia laughed. "Then, how about prepping a cage for our oncoming guest."

* * *

"What do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing!" The hobo exclaimed. "All I saw was those weird hombres dressed in black dragging some guy to a strange looking shuttle. Then this crazy broad flew over on a really unusual grey Pokemon and followed them on board. Then, they vanished into the sky."

"Did the guy have brown hair and wear a black coat?"

"I think he did." The hobo croaked, as Phoebe took a bottle of vodka from her bag.

"Thanks." She said. "It's appreciated."

"Anything for a pretty face." He croaked. "I see a lotta things on the streets."

Phoebe smiled, as she dug out twenty dollars.

"If you see anything else, then I'm open for listening."

The vagrant took the money, and shuffled off into the distance.

Phoebe watched, before her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Phoebe, it's Noland."

"Hey Noland."

"Where are you?"

"I think I might have a lead on our missing friend."

Phoebe heard a scrambling on the other end, and guessed that Noland had put it on loudspeaker.

"Go ahead." Brandon shouted.

"I asked around, and a hobo saw our guy being abducted by someone riding an Aerodactyl. They then went away in some kind of airship and into the sky."

"No way!" Flint shouted. "They aren't going to go under the water!"

"Hi Flint." Phoebe yelled.

"Hi honey."

"Oh for the love of.." Volkner shouted. "Get back on the job."

"Phoebe, get back here." Brandon said, coarsely. "We have a lead on where he might be, and we want your opinion."

"I'll be right there." Phoebe replied, as she hung up.

* * *

Faith had gone outside for some air, when she saw someone walking through the trees. Someone familiar.

 _What's Paul doing here?_

She knew that any training Paul tended to do was with Anabel, her idol as a Frontier Brain, so unless he had decided to do some on his own, he might be upto no good.

On a whim, Faith followed Paul, out of curiosity.

* * *

"Are you done trying to kill me yet?" Olly said, wearily.

"No." Claudia said. "I've been killing you and bringing you back to life in perfect health for the past hour, and I'm getting slightly bored now."

"Really." Olly said. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Choose your next quip carefully, for it might be your last." Claudia snapped.

"What do you want from me?"

"Unless you can tell me why I can't access the full range of Arceus' powers, and become that omniscient being, then I have no future use for you."

Olly looked at her. "That's your plan?"

Claudia smiled.

"Are you making this stuff up as you go along?"

"You can make jokes, but you won't be alive to see this brave new world."

"That sounds like someone else talking." Olly remarked. "I could tell you why you can't get the full range of Arceus' powers."

Claudia's eyes widened.

"But I'm not going to."

Claudia revealed her gauntlet.

"You kill me and you.."

She placed her fingers on his head and started to squeeze.

He couldn't help but scream.

 _Life, death, Piplup, Twinleaf Town, Cynthia, Mom, Dad, Horus, Croagunk, Kanto, Hoenn, Jim, Faith, Brandon._

 _All started to run together, until..._

 _"The thing you have to remember is that these plates contain some of Arceus' power."_

 _Olly held up the Splash Plate._

 _"So this contains the power of the water Pokemon?"_

 _"It does indeed." Brandon said._

 _Olly took the plate and opened a Pokeball. His Empoleon appeared._

 _"Take this." Olly said, as he gave it to Empoleon._

 _The plate started to fuse to Empoleon's skin. The Emperor Pokemon didn't flinch, making the trainer woder whether it hurt at all._

 _Empoleon stood up, no sign of the plate._

 _"Never quite understood how that works." Olly muttered._

Everything returned to normal, as Olly stared at Claudia.

"So that's it!" She said, triumphantly.

* * *

Faith followed Paul into a clearing near the cliff edge.

As she hid in the bushes, she could see an airship floating there.

 _Who and why are they here?_

She could see Paul walking over to it, and a blue haired man waiting for him.

"Who is that?" She muttered, as she started to creep closer.

* * *

"So you came." Cyrus remarked.

"So I did." Paul retorted. "What do you want?"

Cyrus stepped away from the airship. "Paul, when I look at you, I see potential. You have matured into a powerful trainer who I want watching my back when the fists are flying."

"Get to the point!" Paul snapped.

Cyrus stared at the ocean. "I wanted to create a brand new world, but those meddling kids stopped me from doing so. I tried to capture Dialga and Palkia with the help of Pokemon Hunters, and Team Galactic, but I still failed."

"Yeah, you're a screwup." Paul remarked. "Get to the point."

Cyrus laughed. "I see you have the impetuousness of youth."

"I'm only going to say it one more time."

"Paul. I still want to achieve my goal. I want to create the universe in my image, and I need your help. With your help, I can overcome my allies and we can rule my new galaxy as father and son."

Paul was aware of someone who looked like Pokemon Hunter J approaching him.

"No deal!" He shouted, as he threw a Pokeball. "Torterra, standby for battle."

Paul sent out his Torterra.

"I am saddened." Cyrus said, as he took a Pokeball of his own out of each pocket. "You have turned your back on your old man."

"I have a new life!" Paul screamed. "I don't need you!"

"Weavile, Honchkrow." Cyrus said, sending out the two Pokemon. "Show this boy the true power of Cyrus Reed. The soon to be ruler of the world."

Paul heard another set of Pokeballs explode, and craning his neck slightly, saw a Drapion, a Salamence, an Ariados, a Yanmega, a Crobat and a Houndoom stood near the Pokemon Hunter.

Cyrus sent out Gyarados and his own Crobat.

"You would seem to be outnumbered." He remarked. "Ten against one isn't great odds, no matter how powerful you think your Torterra is."

Paul threw other Pokeballs.

His Skunktank, Rhyperior, Electivire, Weavile and Honchkrow came out.

"Evened up." He remarked. "And they still aren't as well trained, I would wager."

"Let us find out." Cyrus laughed. "The best of our weapons against each other."

Paul quickly thought of a strategy.

"Weavile, turn and blast Salamence with Blizzard, Electivire, use Shock Wave on both Crobat."

Weavile and Electivire used the attacks, managing to defeat the three Pokemon.

"You were saying." Paul remarked.

"Why are we fighting?" Cyrus asked. "Look at our Pokemon!"

Paul glanced at his Weavile and Honchkrow, seeing that they were identical to the ones owned by Cyrus.

"We are the same!" Cyrus pressed. "And no purple haired bitch from Saffron City is going to convince my son otherwise."

 _Anabel!_

Something snapped inside Paul. He always knew that he was capable of great anger, but hearing the callous waste of space that was his father speak about the woman he loved like that was making him incredibly angry.

"Get out of here now!" Paul said, in a low angry voice. "Or I will kill you."

"You can't kill me." Cyrus said. "I'm just like you."

"We share the same DNA." Paul replied. "That is all."

"Your love has made you weak."

The words went through Paul's head. The lessons he had been taught through life by the bastard who stood in front of him.

"No!" He shouted. "My love has made me stronger. My hate could only take me so far, and I wish that I had realised that sooner. I would rather die than be like you!"

"Your choice." Cyrus said. "Gyarados, kill him."

Gyarados lunged at Paul, without giving him a chance to respond. None of his Pokemon would reach him in time to defend him.

Paul closed his eyes, and bade farewell to Anabel.

He peeked through the crack, and was surprised to see the Atrocious Pokemon stopped in its tracks.

"How?" He asked.

"It's your lucky day." Brandon said, as a huge white Pokemon dragged Gyarados across the grass, and threw it into the sea.

"What the hell is that?" Paul asked, taking out his Pokedex.

 **Regigigas. The Colossal Pokemon. There is an enduring legend that states this Pokemon towed continents with ropes.**

"You can't do that to my Gyarados!" Cyrus bellowed, before he was hit with a powerful punch from a Machamp, and knocked out.

"Thanks, Machamp." Brawly said, as he congratulated his pokemon.

All of the Pokemon Hunters Pokemon were defeated easily. Infernape took down Drapion, Dusknoir stopped Ariados, Flareon defeated Yanmega, Electivire stopped Honchkrow, while Regirock defeated the Houndoom.

The Hunter was about to leave, when a Mightyena jumped from the shadows and stopped her by biting down on her leg. As she struggled to escape, a Surskit burst from the shadows and clamped down on her face.

"Think we got here in time?" Volkner asked.

"I think so." Flint replied, as he, Volkner, Brandon, Brawly and Phoebe emerged from where they had been hiding.

"Where's Faith?" Phoebe asked.

Faith revealed herself, before recalling her two Pokemon.

"Thanks for the heads up." Brandon said. "That was quite a hunch."

Brandon recalled Regirock and Regigigas. Phoebe recalled Dusknoir. Flint recalled Flareon and Infernape. Brawly called back his Machamp, and Volkner recalled his Electivire.

"Yeah, using that we can rescue him." Flint said. "If any of us knew how to pilot it."

"Noland does." Phoebe reminded him. "He'll be here soon."

* * *

"Time to lay out the red carpet." Claudia laughed. "Have you heard from Cyrus and L on the surface."  
"Negative." Collison replied, as Saka walked in, rubbing ice over his knuckles.

"Did you get anything else from our prisoner?"

"Yes and no." Giovanni replied. "I managed to get a few screams, as well as some blood, but I think he doesn't know anything else."

"I already knew that, you moron." Claudia snapped. "I just wanted to see him hurt slightly more, before we extract the Splash Plate from his Empoleon."

Giovanni looked slightly hurt at her words. "Am I just dumb muscle to you."

"Of course not." Claudia replied, mollifying him. "But you really dislike him, and that is more helpful in getting someone to talk than some cold hearted expert who just does it for the money."

She walked over to him.

"You do it for the pleasure of causing pain, and you are what I need to help me descend upon this world and shine."

"It's here!" Someone shouted.

Everyone present tensed their muscles as the smaller than they expected Pokemon flew through the doors and landed on the floor of the hanger.

"Deoxys!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Hmm.**

 **Interesting chapter, I think. Big kickass battle scenes coming up in next chapter.**

 **How demented is Claudia? It takes a special kind of evil to be that crazy, but great to write.**

 **Are the G-men going to save Olly and defeat the bad guys, or will they fail at the hurdle?**

 **The gauntlets that can channel the power of Arceus are slightly contrived, but hey, sue me.**

 **Thanks to the people who are bothering to review.**

 **Interesting note, this chapter was originally called torture, but it was about more than Claudia and Giovanni trying to inflict all manner of pain on Olly, so I changed it.**

 **I wonder how many of you scroll back up to see what I did call it.**

 **About the holding items, if a Pokemon held an item like the Splash Plate, then it wouldn't be able to attack, so it would probably have to fuse with the Pokemon or something to be effective.**

 **Managed to work the 17 plates of Arceus in here. Oh yeah.**

 **Anyone else think that Paul and Cyrus really have issues?**

 **Brandon has Regigigas. Given that he has the other three, that might not be too far a stretch of the imagination. It managed to throw Cyrus' Gyarados off a cliff, which after towing the continents, should be nothing. Also, Regigigas is an incredibly easy word to spell wrong if you aren't paying attention.**

 **And what part is Deoxys going to play in the story?**

 **Don't forget to review, putting your quotes, comments and thoughts on a review.**

 **Come on, get me to 400 reviews!**


	72. Chapter 72

72\. Attack

Chapter 72. Attack.

* * *

 _Summary. Claudia tortured Olly to try and get him to talk. The G-men hatch a slightly suicidal plot to rescue him from the Coppinger base of operations in the sky, involving stealing a Pokemon Hunters ship. Paul confronted Cyrus, who was stopped by Brawly's Machamp._

* * *

"We have all systems go!" Noland shouted, as he eased the small ship into the air. "Buckle yourselves in and prepare for takeoff."

Faith spun around in the seat below him, trying to get over her distrust of flying.

"Now, where the hell are we going?" The Factory Head asked, as he searched several screens on his control panel.

"You mean you don't know?" Faith asked.

"Of course not." Noland laughed. "I'm making it up as I go along. Just like the author."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh right." Noland realised. "You don't believe. I think we're just characters in a story and some random dude is making us follow a path for a reason."

"That's stupid." Faith said. "Do you really think that guy could come up with me?"

"Nah, I think that they probably put a request out and..." Noland said, seeing the incredulous look on her face. "And your face is just priceless right now."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Faith remarked.

"Nah, I'm just trying to add a little light heartiness to the mood." Noland answered, as Brandon walked in.

"Once we get to wherever we get to, Noland, you stay here and defend this ship with your life."

"I will do!" Noland shouted. "Although, I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Faith, you are with me and the others for the main assault."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Noland shouted, as Faith followed Brandon out.

"What's with him?" Faith asked. "Normally, he isn't so..."

"Noland copes with humour before a mission to avoid revealing how scared he is." Brandon explained. "We all do it in different ways."

As he said this, Brandon took out a hip flask and necked the contents of it.

"Do you want some rum?" He asked, offering her the empty flask.

* * *

"Its name is Deoxys." Collison said, as Claudia, himself and Giovanni approached the strange Pokemon.

"I don't care what it is!" Claudia shouted, pointing her gauntlet at it. "It's mine."

A strange black beam burst from the metal glove and engulfed Deoxys. It was surrounded by black fire for a moment, before the dark energy vanished. Deoxys fell to its knees.

"Capture on!" Claudia taunted. "Take it!"

Several grunts walked across the hanger floor to escort Deoxys to its cell. The DNA Pokemon waited until it was surrounded, before rearing up.

"What the..?" Claudia shouted, in shock.

Deoxys switched to its Attack Forme, and proceded to smite all the grunts around it with ease.

"That didn't work!" Collison remarked, as he took out a Pokeball. "Blaziken, go!"

Collison sent out his Blaziken.

"Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken charged across the hanger towards Deoxys who had just defeated the last of the grunt.

It turned in time to dodge the attack with relative ease.

"Uh oh." Collison muttered. "Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and fired a blast of flames at Deoxys. The DNA Pokemon changed to its Defense Forme to ground out the hit.

"Nothing works!" Collison exclaimed.

Deoxys switched back to Attack Forme and its eyes started to glow with light. Blaziken looked worried, as it was thrown across the room and landed in a heap.

"Blaziken, return!" Collison shouted. "Drifblim, come on out!"

"Houndoom, Alakazam, Aerodactyl." Claudia shouted, calling out her Pokemon.

Saka turned to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" Claudia said.

"To get my Pokemon." He replied, leaving the arena.

"Traitor!" Claudia shouted, as she heard the door lock.

Collison gasped, and she heard a huge crash.

Claudia turned and saw that what she had originally viewed as a prize had crashed through the floor, leaving a huge hole.

Everyone present could hear the roar of the wind from far below.

* * *

Olly heard screaming and several loud bangs. He didn't really care what the hell it was at first, but as they came closer, he started to get worried.

Then he smelt burning.

* * *

"Holy crap." Flint said, as they approached the huge airbase. "It's on fire."

"This makes our mission slightly more dangerous." Volkner remarked.

The G-men had changed into their mission jumpsuits. A mixture of black, brown and grey was the colours of choice. A number of them had also rubbed soot and ash onto their faces to avoid recognition.

Cheap and effective had been Flint's method of describing it. But also misleading.

"I'm getting signs of movement on the monitor." Noland said. "We're being hailed."

He hit a button, and a scared voice emerged over the radio.

"Holy crap, we're going to die."

"It's coming this way!"

"Noooooo!"

"Get over here instantly!" Someone shouted. "We need help!"

Their voice was cut off with a horrible twisting sound that made everyone present flinch.

"What is happening over there?" Phoebe wondered, as something orange flashed past their ship.

"What the hell was that?!" Volkner shouted.

"Never mind!" Noland shouted, as he pushed down on the throttle and made a mad dash for the gargantuan airship.

"Good idea." Volkner remarked.

"I just hope that there isn't a shield blocking the entrance.

* * *

Several Coppinger grunts and scientists were running through the hallways of the ship, when Deoxys crashed through the floor, causing several of them to scream in shock.

Some of them tried to fight, unleashing their Houndoom. They were quickly defeated, and the lucky ones didn't get ripped apart by the crazed alien virus Pokemon.

Saka watched it approach him, before sending out his Golem.

"Golem, Rock Blast!"

Golem blasted Deoxys with rocks. The DNA Pokemon switched to its Defense Forme, and blocked the attack.

"Golem, use Explosion!"

Golem charged at Deoxys, glowing with white light. The DNA Pokemon was thrown backwards by the force of the attack, but looked relatively unhurt.

Golem crashed to the ground, unconscious. Giovanni recalled it.

"Pathetic." He muttered, as he turned to escape.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Olly gasped.

"Sorry, man." Doug Wilson replied. "I need to tell you something."

He threw a Pokeball and his Charizard, Firestar appeared.

"Break the chains!"

Charizard proceded to snap the chains, letting Olly free.

"Olly." Doug said. "I have to confess things to you. Not just you, but to the whole G-men. Several years ago, as I graduated the G-men, I had been drinking and for some strange reason, one that I'm not proud of, I decided to drive home."

Doug bent down and opened the briefcase next to him, to reveal some very familiar Pokeballs.

"I..I killed someone that night. Snuffed a life out on the end of my car, because I wasn't thinking."

Doug gave the Pokeballs back to Olly, who pocketed them.

"Then, Claudia Coppinger showed up. She said that nobody would ever find out about it, as long as I did her a little favour."

"Have you been passing information over to her!?" Olly shouted.

"Little bits." Doug admitted. "Nothing concrete."

Olly forgot about his wounds and grabbed him by the throat in anger.

"How many people have died because you gave her little bits of evidence!"

Suddenly the door crashed in, almost killing them both. It probably would have done if it had hit them.

Both trainers looked and saw the strange green and red Pokemon staring at them.

"I don't know." Doug replied. "But let's not join them!"

* * *

The small ship crashed into the hangar. Several surviving grunts watched as it screeched to a halt in front of them.

"It's Pokemon Hunter L!"

The doors scraped open, as they stood to attention.

They didn't expect a rabid Infernape to leap out and start beating the living daylights out of them. The grunts were slightly unprepared, and were easily defeated by the strong Infernape.

Flint followed his Infernape out, and took in the hangar.

"This is sweet!"

Brandon followed, with Regirock and Regigigas. Then Volkner with Electivire and Raichu. Then Faith with Mightyena, Furret and Delcatty. Brawly with his Hariyama and Machamp.

Phoebe had her Dusknoir, Dusclops, Sableye and Banette out, as she leaned against the door.

"Secure the hangar!" Volkner shouted. "Brandon and Phoebe stay here and make sure that our exit stays a viable source of departure."

Brandon pointed at the doors, and Regigigas stomped over to stand guard.

"Flint and I are going to look for Claudia!" Volkner said. "Brawly and Faith, you find Olly!"

"Okay!" Everyone shouted, as they went their seperate ways.

* * *

"Bastard!"

Giovanni crumpled to his knees in pain, clutching his groin.

"You would even think of betraying me!" Claudia snapped, as she grabbed his throat.

"I...came...back...for..you!" Giovanni gasped.

"He has a point." Collison remarked, as he cradled his unconscious Drifblim. "He did come back for us."

Claudia let him go and recalled her defeated Houndoom and Alakazam.

"I'm...I'm going to kill that thing!" She shouted, angrily. "How dare it make my Pokemon faint!"

"Calm down." Collison remarked. "Your power obviously doesn't have an effect on it, so that gives you limited options."

Claudia revealed her gauntlet.

"I'm through playing games." She snapped. "If this thing wants to come in here and start killing my staff, it has to raise its game."

* * *

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!"

"Firestar, Blast Burn!"

Dragonite and Charizard launched the attacks into Deoxys, who, even in the Defense Forme, was thrown backwards by the force of the two devastating attacks.

"Go!" Olly shouted, as he and Doug ran past the stunned Pokemon. Their Pokemon were recalled after the stress of using the two powerful attacks.

* * *

Brawly and Faith found a hallway, leading to the living quarters.

"This is nice." Brawly muttered, as he took in the slightly ostentatious grandeur. "Nothing but the best for the demented amongst us."

His Machamp agreed, by kicking a statue of Claudia over.

"Is there any need for senseless destruction?" Faith asked.

Brawly walked over and kicked a door randomly. "Apparently."

"This isn't the point of the mission." Faith reminded him. "And I don't think he's here."

"How can you even begin to guess that?" Brawly asked, as his Hariyama started to search through the rooms for signs of life. "Although Hariyama may agree with you."  
"YAMA!"

"Then why are we here?"

* * *

"STOP!"

Olly and Doug were stopped by several Coppinger troops, intent on stopping their escape.

"You aren't going to get away." One of them said, angrily, as he held the collar of his Houndoom. "I spent considerable time trying to capture you and my efforts aren't going to go to waste."

"So you must be the guy who brought me here." Olly smiled, as he brought up a Pokeball. "I've been wanting to meet you ever since I was tortured."

"Houndoom, attack!"

Houndoom opened its mouth and launched several flames at Olly.

"Empoleon, Tidal Wave!"

Olly quickly threw a Pokeball and his Empoleon appeared. At his command, the Emperor Pokemon started to glow with blue light, before creating a huge wave of water, that blocked the flames.

"Uh oh."

After staying suspended in the air for a few seconds, the powerful body of water crashed down on the troops, washing them away.

Empoleon looked quite pleased with its efforts.

Doug turned to Olly.

"Two questions. One, what the hell? And two, why didn't you use that against Paul?"

"Remember those Coppinger TM's I stole?" Olly said. "I decided to use a few of them. That was Tidal Wave."

"What else is there?"

"Cyber Shadow, Psyburn, Firestorm, Jungle Beam, Electric Disturbance, Tectonic Blast, Doomsday and a few others I can't remember."

"Incredible that they created their own attacks."

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Volkner snapped, as they arrived at the deck.

"Not here." Flint remarked, as he pulled one of the bodies off the monitors for the security cameras. "But, we can find her."

Volkner walked over, as his companion started to flick through the cameras.

"Oh my God!" Volkner exclaimed, as one of the screens showed another hangar filled with cages.

"That's sick." Flint muttered. "Capital S."

"Let's get down there, and let them out." Volkner said, as he turned.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Claudia snapped, as she, Collison and Giovanni walked in.

"Oh look." Flint remarked. "It's the evil queen bitch."

Claudia glared at him. "And you are?"  
"Pokemon G-men." Volkner replied. "And we're here to take you down."

Magmortar, Electivire, Infernape and Raichu walked behind the three of them.

Claudia smirked slightly, before spinning around and blasting the four of them with a huge ball of black energy which knocked them out.

At least that was what the two trainers hoped had happened, as they laid on the ground without moving.

"No." Flint whispered, minus a sarcastic comment for once.

Claudia's eyes started to glow with the same black energy, as she raised her golden gauntlet at them.

"Game over!"

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Brawly shouted, as Deoxys approached them through a hole in the wall. It had a few burns and scratches on its skin.

Faith reached for her Pokedex, but Brawly decided to attack.

"Machamp, use Cross Chop. Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!"

His Pokemon charged at Deoxys, who switched to the Defense Forme to shrug the attacks off.

"What the...?" Brawly yelled.

"That's impossible!" Faith said, as she pointed her Pokedex at Deoxys.

 **No Data!**

Deoxys switched back to Attack Forme, before blasting Machamp and Hariyama with a strange ball of yellow energy that knocked them out instantly.

"No!" Brawly shouted, as he rushed to his Pokemon's side.

"That looked like a psychic type attack." Faith remarked, before thinking of a strategy. "Mightyena, use Crunch!"

Mightyena leapt on Deoxys' back and tried to bite down.

"That might be the best strategy." Brawly remarked, before Deoxys switched to the Speed Forme, and crashed through the wall.

"Mightyena!" Faith yelled, as her Pokemon was knocked unconscious by the impact.

"We have a problem." Brawly said, as he recalled his Pokemon.

* * *

"In here!" Doug said. "I've been here a few times, and this is a hangar. Maybe there is a ship in here to get out."

He started to tug at the handle. "Although, it's locked."

"Let me try." Olly remarked, as he pulled a Pokeball. "Gallade, use Psychic!"

Olly sent out his Gallade.

Gallade stared at the huge metal door and tried to pull it off with its mind.

"That isn't going to work." Doug replied. "Gallade's psychic powers are sacrificed when it evolves, compared to the power available to Gardevoir."

"Do you have a Gardevoir?" Olly snapped, as he recalled his Gallade.

"No."

"Then, does it matter?"

"Not really." Doug said, as he ran through a mental list of his Pokemon.

"Screw this." Olly shouted. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

Olly's Dragonite burst from the ball and blasted the door with a powerful beam of orange energy, blasting it off the hinges.

"After you."

* * *

"Wonder where everyone else is." Phoebe muttered.

"No idea." Brandon replied.

They were still wondering, when Deoxys burst through a hole in the floor.

"What is that?" Phoebe shouted.

"Impossible!" Brandon yelled. "That shouldn't even exist, much let be here!"

"What is it?"

"Deoxys." Brandon replied, darkly. "We're in trouble."

Regirock and Regigigas turned to face the new Pokemon, shifting into battle positions.

"Regirock, Lock On and Hyper Beam." Brandon ordered. "Regigigas, use Crush Grip!"

Regigigas reached for Deoxys, who switched to Speed Forme to evade the lumbering grasp.

Regirock managed to hit it with a Hyper Beam, but the attack failed to cause much observable damage.

"Regigigas." Brandon shouted. "Use Mega Punch!"

The Colossal Pokemon swung a fist at the smaller Deoxys, hoping to land a powerful hit.

"Dusknoir, Dusclops!" Phoebe said. "Use Shadow Sneak!"

The two Ghost Pokemon vanished, before reappearing behind Deoxys. The DNA Pokemon spun and blasted them with the yellow orb.

"Psycho Boost!" Brandon shouted, in anger. "One of Deoxys' most dangerous attacks!"

Phoebe shrieked as her two Pokemon were blasted out of the sky by the attack.

However, in turning to attack Dusclops and Dusknoir, Deoxys had forgotten about Regigigas and Regirock.

A pair of Hyper Beam attacks sent it crashing through the doors to the air, and out of view.

"We have a problem." Brandon said.

* * *

Olly and Doug walked into the hangar, seeing that it was full of cages.

"What is this place?" Olly asked, as they started to search the area.

The cages seemed to be full of legendary Pokemon. There was Zapdos and Moltres, Raikou, Entei and Suicune, Lugia, Mew, Celebi and Jirachi. Among others.

"Wow, I really didn't give her enough credit." Olly said, as he started to search for a specific cage.

Doug went the opposite way.

"This takes a certain kind of dementia to do this. These Pokemon have control over nature to a certain extent, and they shouldn't be kept in cages. Morally, they shouldn't even be captured in a Pokeball, never mind this."

Doug saw the familiar purple Pokemon in a cage. He had never seen his old friend look so miserable.

"Hello, Mewtwo." He said.

The Pokemon looked up at him, with a slight hint of fear.

"That is impossible." It replied. "You shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't." Doug confirmed. "But I am, so how can I help?"

Olly finished searching the cages, and presumably didn't find what he was looking for.

"How can we help all these Pokemon?" Doug pressed.

Mewtwo thought for a moment. "Get me out of here."

"Fine." Doug shouted, as he sent out all his Pokemon. Firestar, Haunter, Vaporeon, Salamence, Dragonair and Manectric.

"Use your attacks to break that cage!"

* * *

Faith and Brawly made their way to the deck.

"We need to get back in touch with the others." Brawly said. "That is one pissed off Pokemon, and we can't hope to defeat it on our own."

"Do you know what that is?" Faith asked.

"I have a theory that is a alien shapeshifting Pokemon known as Deoxys." Brawly replied. "I've seen pictures of it, but I never knew that it existed."

They found the door to the deck, but as they approached it, they could see that it was covered in blood.

"This doesn't look good." Brawly said. "Doors covered in blood are never a good omen."

"I never pegged you as superstious." Faith remarked, as she twisted the handle.

It slid open easily in her grip, revealing the view inside the control deck.

Faith couldn't help but scream at the scene inside. Brawly gasped in shock, before vomiting on the floor.

Flint and Volkner had been brutally murdered by someone unknown. They had a look of shock on their faces, that suggested that they died a horrible and painful death

Although they could guess.

* * *

"It isn't going to give." Olly said, as Doug's Pokemon collapsed in exhaustion from the repeated attacks on the cage. "They were probably designed to hold legendary Pokemon, so attacks from regular Pokemon aren't going to break it open."

"Then what do you recommend." Doug snapped. "That's my friend in there, and I'm not going to leave him."

Olly considered this. "I'll take a look around."

He left the two alone.

Doug looked at Mewtwo. "How are you, old friend?"

"I've been better." Mewtwo replied.

"How did they capture you?"

"A few weeks ago, I start to have images in my head." Mewtwo replied. "They told me to come here. I don't answer to higher powers, so I ignored them."

Doug took this in, as Olly discovered an elevator to take him to a higher platform.

"You know my story." Mewtwo said. "I then had visions of one of the men who created me living in Lavender Town. I travelled there, only to discover that it was the father of one of them. I was then captured."

"You looked better when I met you in Johto." Doug quipped. "I take it they were treating you poorly."

"You have no idea what they have done to me!" Mewtwo snapped. "You humans are a breed of barbarians who devise ways to torture other barbarians."

"Not all humans." Doug protested.

"The many outnumber the few." Mewtwo replied. "It's that simple."

"No, it isn't!" Doug argued. "Most of the humans you have ever met have tried to cause you pain, but I would have thought you would have realised by now that all humans are like that."

"And besides." Olly shouted, as the cages swung open. "Who just let your sorry ass out?"

* * *

"NOOOO!" Brandon yelled, as Regigigas was thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

He hurried to the side of his colossus, glaring at Claudia.

"You people really are a thorn in my side." She said. "Or rather, you were."

Phoebe started to move, but Giovanni emerged from the shadows and grabbed her from behind by the throat.

"None of that, my pretty." He whispered, sadistically.

Phoebe tried to escape, but with little effect.

"Hey, this bitch is a fighter." He laughed. "I can see us having a good time later."

"Think with your mind, not your genitals." Claudia snapped, as Collison strode in.

"No sign of Deoxys." He reported.

"Then, we can escape." Claudia laughed. "Leave these people here to die."

"You really are insane." Brandon shouted, before Claudia picked him up by the throat.

"Yeah, but in a few minutes, I'll still be alive." She gloated. "Nothing in the world can stop me from killing you."  
"Beg to differ!"

"What!" Claudia shouted, turning to see Olly, Doug and a whole host of legendary Pokemon behind them.

"You have lost, Claudia." Olly said, as he took out a Pokeball. "Your army of legendary Pokemon has been compromised."

Claudia started to squeeze harder on Brandon's throat.

"I can still kill him." She said, simply.

Olly could see that Brandon wouldn't last much longer. His eyes were starting to bulge.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet Drill Peck!" He screamed, throwing the Pokeball.

Olly's Empoleon burst from the ball, and powered towards Claudia, in a powerful spinning vortex of water. She was seemingly unprepared for the attack as she tried to choke the life out of Brandon.

The Emperor Pokemon's attack hit Claudia in the arm, and she screamed as her arm was torn away by the attack. She collapsed to the ground in agony, clutching the stump that had once been her arm.

"You have lost!" Olly repeated, as he walked over to where the remains of her arm had fallen. The golden gauntlets with the corrupted jewel of Arceus in was shining in the morning sun, belieing its true danger to the world.

He stamped down on it, feeling it break under his shoes.

Claudia protested at his action.

Normally, he wouldn't have done this to a woman, but given that he had been tortured by her in the last twenty four hours, he was willing to make an exception.

Olly brought his foot back, and then forward into Claudia's face, He felt the crunch of bone and felt satisfied.  
"Bastard!" Claudia shouted, through her cries of pain.

"An eye for an eye." He said.

Olly turned to the legendary Pokemon. "You can go free!"

The menagerie of Pokemon that could fly started to leave. The ones such as the legendary beasts chose to wait around.

Mewtwo stood up. "Thank you!"

Olly shrugged. "Hey, not all humans are bad."

Brandon was massaging his throat, before looking around.

"Hey, where's Phoebe?"

* * *

"You really don't want to do this." Phoebe cried, as Giovanni dragged her away.

"Yes. I do!" Giovanni replied. "You are my ticket out of here."

Giovanni continued to drag, before he slumped to the ground.

Phoebe spun, and saw a blood covered Flint rubbing his fist.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Both of them asked.

* * *

"Think yourself lucky." Olly said to Claudia, as she was loaded onto the ship. "I'd leave you here to die."

"Who is the real bloodthirsty maniac?" Claudia taunted, as she spat in his face.

"Where is Arceus?" Olly asked.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Claudia yelled. "I'll never tell you. You'll never find Arceus while I am still alive."

Brandon finished loading a handcuffed Giovanni into the cargo hold, along with several grunts.

Doug and Mewtwo stood around, as Volkner admonished him.

"You broke all the rules, dispelling all the faith put in you by the G-men." He said, angrily. "By rights, I should kick you out here and now."

Doug looked ashamed. The G-men had been his life.

"But.." Volkner continued. "In light of the fact that you helped us bring down Claudia, and saved Olly and those Pokemon, I'm willing to look the other way."

Doug lightened instantly. "Thanks!"

Olly turned, and winked. "Good luck tomorrow, Doug."

"Collison will have revenge on you!" Claudia screamed. "He is a master of disguise. And you'll never convict me, I'm the best actor in the world."

'Collison' walked into view. "Second best, Claudia."

"What!"

Collison laughed. "I'm not your brother. Your brother is dead. The name is Harrison James, and I've been trying to bring you down for the last six months."

"You son of a bitch!" Claudia screamed, apoplectic with rage at this point. "I'll kill all of you!"

Brandon slammed the door shut, cutting her off.

"And a job well done." He laughed, as he saw Flint and Phoebe getting to know each other a little better in one of the rooms. "Ah, they're still on the job, but hey, who cares."

* * *

"So, when I smashed the jewel, it brought Flint and Volkner back to life." Olly surmised.

"How shocked was I when they suddenly sat up." Faith remarked.

"We won." Olly said. "Defeated the bad guys."

"It doesn't help Elias, or Lance." Faith remarked, as someone gasped.

They both turned, and saw that Deoxys had returned.

"Oh man." Olly exclaimed. "Not again."

Deoxys was in its normal forme as it landed in front of Olly. It then switched to its Attack Forme and gestured towards him, while making strange little cries.

"I'm not getting you." Olly said.

"I think.." Brandon remarked.

"It wants to battle you!" Mewtwo finished.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Aww, what a chapter. Hugely enjoyable to write and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much.**

 **The one stumbling block was how Olly was going to escape. There were about a hundred rejected ideas, involving Larvitar, Porygon, Deoxys and other Pokemon.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. OVER 400 REVIEWS! YIPEE!**

 **How many of you guessed that Collison was actually Harrison. Be honest.**

 **So, the Coppingers have been brought to justice, and the Pokemon freed, apart from Arceus and the ones on the ground.**

 **Spookyflameshipping.**

 **The next chapter might not be that long, but will feature Olly's battle with Deoxys as well as why the Pokemon was there.**

 **Contained some choice language in places, but if you are offended by the slightly colourful language, I apologise, but it is only used when appropriate.**

 **Ash vs Doug will be in two chapters time.**

 **Is this the end of the Coppinger side story?**

 **Don't forget to put your thoughts, comments and opinions in a review. I want to know what you thought.**


	73. Chapter 73

73\. Vs Deoxys

Chapter 73. Vs Deoxys.

* * *

 _Summary. The Pokemon G-men attacked the Coppinger ship in an attempt to end everything. Doug had arrived on board and rescued Olly, before revealing that Claudia had been blackmailing him. All of this while being attacked by a Deoxys from space. Eventually, Olly managed to gain the upper hand against Claudia, removing her power, and freeing the legendary Pokemon she had captured. Then, after they were captured, Deoxys challenged Olly to a battle._

* * *

"Excuse me!"

"Deoxys wants to test both you and itself in a battle." Mewtwo continued.

"Why?"

Deoxys started to talk in its shrill cries, which Mewtwo seemed to understand.

"Deoxys acts as a fail safe in case of something like this happening. Arceus has no control over Deoxys, other than ordering it to do this. Deoxys was trying to save the legendary Pokemon, but when it saw you do it, it decided that you must be a powerful trainer."

Olly looked mollified.

"So you want to battle me?" He shouted.

Deoxys nodded.

"Let me prepare my team, and then I will give you the battle of your life!"

* * *

Olly was searching through his Pokemon, while the ship went back to Starburst Island. They had decided to leave the Gargantuan floating in the air, hoping that people would just forget about it, and it would eventually crash into the sea. Deoxys escorted the smaller ship back towards the Island, flying around in its Speed Forme.

"What are you planning?" Faith asked, as Professor Rowan's picture appeared on the screen of the laptop he had appropriated.

"Olly, how are you my boy?"

"Great." Olly replied. "I need a favour."

"Anything for one of my favourite students." Rowan said. "Some of the data you have gathered for me is first class."

"I want to swap some of my Pokemon around for a battle with a Pokemon."

"What kind of Pokemon?" Rowan asked. "You have my interest piqued."

Olly laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Deoxys."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, just help me do the old swap-a-roo and I'll show you the proof."

"Fine." Rowan replied. "If you speak the truth, its something I'd like to study."

"Forget it." Olly said. "I never said anything about catching Deoxys. I don't even know if it can be caught."

"Never mind." Rowan sighed, as he opened up the Pokemon swap link. "What do you need?"

* * *

The ship landed on the grassy part near the top of the cliff where they had departed from.

As it touched down, Brandon stood up.

"That was a job well done." He said, triumphantly.

Volkner was trying to get the blood out of his hair, but shook Brandon's hand.

"We all did good, huh."

Olly stood up, replacing his new Pokeballs on his belt.

"Alrighty then." He said, excitedly. "Let's get those guys to the proper authorities, and then I can get this show on the road."

"This I really have to see." Volkner remarked.

"What happens to them now?" Faith asked, as she, Volkner, Doug, Mewtwo and Olly got out.

"They get taken to the mainland, and the slightly dubious justice system takes over from there." Volkner replied, as Deoxys floated above them.

"Err, Mewtwo." Doug said. "You might want to either disguise yourself, or hide if you don't want to be mobbed."

"Okay." Mewtwo replied, as he folded him arms. "I will change your perception of me to something that will cause me less hassle."

Nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Faith said.

"Because you know what I am." Mewtwo explained. "Therefore, it will fail to work on you."

"I'm still not convinced."

Olly stepped in.

"This is a pointless argument." He said. "Let's just find a place for Deoxys and me to battle, and then get some sleep."

* * *

It was relatively easy to find a secluded open area in the forest.

"This seems as good a place as any." Olly remarked, as Deoxys flew to the opposite side of the field, and waited.

"You can do this." Faith said, as Doug and Volkner sat on the grass. Mewtwo stood impassively waiting for the battle to begin.

"I know." Olly said, as he faced Deoxys, and took a Pokeball out.

Faith went to sit down.

Deoxys trilled an impatient cry.

"It wants to know if you are going to be ready any time soon." Mewtwo translated.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Olly said, as he threw the Pokeball.

"Dusclops, come on out!"

* * *

"Pika!"

"I'm sorry, Pikachu." Ash said. "I'm wanting to stop being so reliant on you."

"Are you sure?" May asked. "What if you need to..."

"Pikachu has been in several big battles in the last few weeks." Ash explained. "I don''t want you to become too tired to compete in the last few matches if I get there."

"I think you're taking a gamble." May remarked.

* * *

"Dusclops, use Hypnosis!"

Dusclops' eyes started to glow with light, as it stared at Deoxys. The DNA Pokemon switched to the Speed Forme and flew out of the way.

"Shadow Ball!"

Dusclops created a lump of red and black energy in its hands, and launched it at Deoxys. It switched to the Defense Forme, and held out its arms to catch it.

"Uh oh."

Deoxys threw it back at Dusclops, who took the full force of its own attack. The lump exploded and sent Dusclops crashing back into a tree.

"Dusclops, can you get up?!"

Dusclops managed to do so, and shook its fist at Deoxys.

"Shadow Punch!"

Dusclops charged at Deoxys, fist glowing with dark energy. Deoxys switched to Defense Forme, and took the full force of the attack.

"That doesn't look like it did anything." Faith remarked. "And it should have been super effective."

"When Deoxys switches its form." Doug explained. "It's stats alter dramatically to suit that form."

Deoxys' changed to Attack Forme and its skull started to glow with a blue light.

"That's a Zen Headbutt." Volkner commented, as Deoxys slammed its head into Dusclops, throwing it back.

"Dusclops, use Payback!"

Dusclops raised its hands and fired a ball of purple energy at Deoxys, who didn't have the chance to change back to Defense Forme. It was Deoxys' turn to be thrown backwards by an attack.

"That's the stuff, Dusclops." Olly laughed.

Deoxys jumped up and held out its hands. A strange black ray of light was launched at Dusclops, who fell to its knees, and fainted.

"Dusclops cannot battle." Volkner remarked. "That was Night Shade."

Olly recalled Dusclops.

"Thanks, pal." He said, putting the Pokeball back on his belt, and taking another one out.

"Charizard, Go!"

Olly sent out Charizard, who burst from the ball, flapped its wings and roared in anticipation.

"This should be a better matchup." Doug commented. "In that last battle, Deoxys looked to be stronger than Dusclops by a mile."

"So the type advantage didn't work."

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Charizard threw its head back and blasted Deoxys with fire.

The DNA Pokemon switched to Defense Forme, and weathered the attack.

"Steel Wing!"

Charizards wings started to glow with white light, as it charged at Deoxys.

Deoxys switched to Attack Forme, and grabbed Charizard.

"What the...!" Olly shouted, as the white light faded.

Electricity started to crackle in Deoxys' body, as it charged up an attack.

"BLAST BURN!" Olly screamed, knowing what was coming.

Chariard fired a totally devastating blast of fire at Deoxys who was launching the Zap Cannon at the same time.

The two attacks crashed into each other and exploded, filling the area with smoke. The two Pokemon roared in pain, as they were badly hurt by the force of the attack.

"Charizard!" Olly said, worried about his Pokemon, as the smoke cleared.

His Charizard had been defeated by the powerful electric attack at close range, as well as the added firepower of the explosion.

Olly recalled his Pokemon, before studying Deoxys. It was starting to look ragged from the repeated attacks.

"Garchomp!" He shouted, sending out the Mach Pokemon.

Garchomp burst from the ball, and roared at Deoxys.

"Dragon Rush!"

* * *

"Thanks for the help." Officer Jenny smiled. "We always appreciate any help from the Pokemon G-men."

"Oh no." Brandon said. "Thank you, we need a place to keep these despots, and the jail on Valencia Island was the closest. I'll be sure to mention your cooperation in my report."

"You have made the world slightly safer, Pyramid King." Jenny remarked.

"I wish I could take all the credit." Brandon said.

* * *

Deoxys turned into the Speed Forme and accelerated into the sky.

"Follow it!" Olly shouted.

Garchomp chased after Deoxys, easily keeping up with the streamlined version of the DNA Pokemon.

Deoxys was swatted out of the sky by the blue bullet that Garchomp had turned into.

"Now, use Flamethrower!"

Garchomp spun and blasted the fallen Deoxys with flames.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp's claws started to glow with light, as it chased after Deoxys.

"I think he has it on the ropes." Volkner remarked, as Deoxys flipped up and turned back into the regular Forme. It then created a sword of green energy in its hand.

"What the...!" Olly shouted, as it swung the blade through the air and hit Garchomp with it. "Was that Leaf Blade?"

Deoxys switched to Attack Forme and blasted Garchomp with a Psychic attack. Garchomp howled as he was thrown through the air.

Olly held up the Pokeball, and recalled it.

"Down to my last two Pokemon." He laughed. "Time to take it to the next level, Dragonite, come on out!"

Olly sent out Dragonite, who smirked at Deoxys.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Dance."

Dragonite spun around, glowing with red, black and blue light.

"What are you doing!" Faith yelled, before Volkner grabbed her arm.

"Wait for it."

Deoxys flew at Dragonite, charging up a Superpower.

Dragonite stepped aside.

"Dragon Dance." Olly repeated.

"Do you actually have a plan?" Faith asked.

"Of course." Olly replied. "Dragon Dance."

* * *

"This is the moment when we go out and prove what a team we are!" Ash shouted to his Pokemon.

"Our strength comes from all of us. The bond we all share with each other and how we use that bond to display our supremacy over others. We can win in a few hours, and so, I ask that you give your all to help write our names in legends."

His Pokemon cheered.

"We will be heroes."

* * *

Deoxys went on the attack, trying to hit Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon dodged every attack thrown at it with relative ease.

"Are you actually gone to attack?" Faith asked, as Deoxys slammed its Leaf Blade into Dragonite.

It didn't do much damage.

"Okay!" Olly shouted, startling everyone. "Use Outrage!"

Dragonite tensed its muscles, before covering itself in a bright red fire. It landed several powerful punches on Deoxys, forcing it backwards and onto the defensive. Dragonite didn't let up, and Deoxys was starting to look worried at the onslaught that it was trying desperately to survive.

Then, Dragonite stopped in exhaustion.

"How does that work into your strategy?" Doug asked, as he stood up. "I'd love to stick around for the rest of this, but I want to get some sleep before my battle starts."

Doug departed into the forest, before being followed by Mewtwo.

Dragonite started to bite itself, chowing down on its own tail.

"Dragonite, snap out of it." Olly said, knowing that confusion was one of the side effects of the deadly attack.

Dragonite glared at him, before Deoxys charged up a dark yellow ball and launched it into the back of Dragonite.

The Dragon was knocked forward by the force of the Psycho Boost, and collapsed into the dirt.

"Damn." Olly said, as he recalled Dragonite.

He then grinned.

"Psycho Boost lowers special attack power."

He grabbed a Pokeball.

Faith had a sneaky suspicion what was coming next.

"Empoleon, come forth from the sea!"

Olly sent out Empoleon.

"Hydro Pump!"  
Empoleon blasted Deoxys with water. Deoxys switched to Defense Forme, but even with the defense boost, it still looked disturbed.

"Ice Beam!"

Empoleon fired a cold white beam of ice at Deoxys, freezing some of the water on its body.

Deoxys switched to the Speed Forme to get rid of the impairment.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!"

Empoleon launched itself at Deoxys, who was thrown backwards, unprepared, by the force of the attack, backed by Empoleons body.

"Now, use Metal Claw!"

Empoleon's flippers started to glow with white light, as it swung them up and nearly decapitated Deoxys.

Deoxys grabbed Empoleon, like it had done with Charizard and switched to Attack Forme.

"Like I'm going to fall for that again." Olly laughed. "Aqua Jet upwards, and then use Hydro Cannon from the sky."

Empoleon launched itself into the air, startling Deoxys into sending the Zap Cannon wide. Empoleon then sent a powerful torrent of water crashing down on top of Deoxys, slamming it into the ground.

"And last but not least." Olly laughed, as he grabbed an empty Pokeball. "You are mine!"

He threw the Pokeball at Deoxys, holding his breath as the Pokemon was sucked inside.

Everyone watched as the ball shook a few times, before beeping shut to confirm the capture.

Olly walked over and picked it up.

"Looks like you are mine." He celebrated, before opening it up.

The slightly battered Deoxys appeared.

"I'll take good care of you." Olly said, as he patted it on the arm.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. A slightly short chapter, but I have other things I want to do tonight, so this is the reason why the Ash vs Doug battle starts into the next chapter.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing like mad in the last few chapters. You guys are awesome in every sense of the word.**

 **Quite a decent battle, I think.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	74. Chapter 74

74\. The Moment Of Truth Part One

Chapter 74. The Moment Of Truth. Part One.

* * *

 _Summary. Olly captured Deoxys after a gruelling battle. Ash encouraged his Pokemon before their battle._

* * *

"Pity you didn't catch it a few days earlier." Faith remarked. "You'd still be in the tournament probably."

"Unlikely." Olly replied. "I'm pretty sure there are rules in place to stop you using Pokemon like this, because it is a hugely unfair advantage."

"But one guy used a Mesprit." Faith pressed.

"Yeah, I think I saw that." Volkner said. "However, it's similar to Battle Tower rules, which state that most legendary Pokemon cannot be used. The ones that can be used are mainly from the legendary trios."

"And besides." Olly reminded her. "I got beat because Giratina pulled a fast one on me. The thing nearly killed me, and if I had continued, I probably would have died permanently."

"Yeah, Brandon told me about that." Volkner remarked.

"Anyway, enough chitchat." Olly said, as he recalled Deoxys. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Night." Volkner laughed, as Olly started to walk.

* * *

"Let's get there early so we can get some good seats." May said, enthusiastically.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, as it sat on her shoulder.

"I know Ash had to go a few hours early." Brock said, as Gible started to chew on the table leg.

Pikachu jumped down onto the floor, and started to admonish the Land Shark.

"But, there are plenty of seats in that stadium." He continued. "It isn't like we won't get seated."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how he copes without Pikachu." May admitted, as the small, yellow Pokemon looked up at the mention of its name.

"Ash has relied on Pikachu to win most of his major battles." Brock remarked. "I've travelled with him for a long time, and even when not travelling with him, I saw his Orange League battles on TV."

Brock thought back. Drake's Dragonite, Pryce's Piloswine, His own Onix, Surge's Raichu, Roxanne's Nosepass, Wattson's entire team, Juan's Milotic, Brandon's Regice, Candice's Abomasnow. All had been defeated by Ash's Pikachu.

"It is going to be a really tight match." He surmised. "I remember battling Doug once when I was the Pewter Gym leader."

"What happened?" May asked, more out of politeness than interest.

"He beat me with a Charmander." Brock admitted. "I remember that it was a shiny one."

"Shiny Pokemon?" May said. "Like Ash's Noctowl? And Nightmare?"

"Yes." Brock replied. "Shiny Pokemon are incredibly rare."

"Yet Ash ends up with two." May laughed.

Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak walked over.

"Professor Oak?" Brock said, surprised. "Mrs. Ketchum."

"We didn't expect to see you here." May remarked, as Pikachu ran over. Delia bent down to stroke the Pokemon.

"Hello Pikachu." She said.

"Did you come to watch the battle?" Brock asked.

"Indeed." Oak replied. "We came all the way from Pallet Town to cheer for Ash through this match, and hopefully through the next three battles that would see him become the champion."

"Win three battles after this one." May mused. "It sounds so similar."

"But Ash can do it!"

* * *

"Welcome." Carlton Bond said into the camera. "We are about to broadcast a feast of Pokemon battling between Ash Ketchum, a trainer of undoubted skill and talent that he has displayed through several tough battles so far. And that isn't going to change, there are no easy battles at this level, and his opponent, Doug Wilson is a tenacious trainer who isn't going to make life easy for Ketchum. Wilson has been the Kanto champion in the past, and with a place in the semi's up for grabs, this battle is sure to be fast and frenetic."

The camera panned out to reveal the pundits.

"And so, I give you our team of pundits who will be offering insight and analysis into the trainer strategies, Silver Ketchum, father and former opponent of Ash, Norman Maple, the Petalburg City gym leader and also with some information about the Verger league which opens for business in less than two weeks time, the former Fortree City gym leader, and former Hoenn Elite Four member, it's the one of the members of the Verger Elite Four in Winona Wing."

Silver, Norman and Winona waited for the interrogation to begin.

"Silver." Bond asked. "When you look at the records of the two trainers in conference style tournaments, Wilson has slightly more experience than your son in getting to this stage. Is that going to be an advantage or a disadvantage?"

"Of course not!" Silver replied. "One of the most important factors as a trainer that you can't underestimate as a trainer is the will to win. If you have two trainers on a similar level, then sometimes that will will be the deciding factor. And, I honestly don't think that there is anything between them. It could be something simple as a bad refereeing call that decides it."

"Well, we saw plenty of those a few days ago in the Reed vs Jacobs battle." Bond commented. "Norman, does this mean that the referee from Hoenn, Mr. Adams, is under pressure to perform."

Norman considered it. "Well, it is worth noting that the referee doesn't have as much of a role as they might do in other mainstream sports, but what happened a few days ago was terrible in more ways than one. Even though he had a shocker, there was no need for some moron to throw a lighter at him."

"Yes, he is mercifully fine." Bond said. "But, since there is no way of finding out who did it, do you think referee's deserve more protection?"

"Well, being a referee at this level is relatively dangerous anyway." Norman pointed out. "Remember a few years ago when that guy lost an eye after a wayward Swift attack."

"He has a point." Silver backed him up.

"But the point is." Norman said. "Most people don't go to Pokemon battles in order to cause trouble, and I would honestly say that the referees are in more danger of being hit by a Pokemon attack than being hit by a object from the crowd."

"Anyway." Bond said. "We aren't here to talk about referees, so Winona, where do you think this battle is going to be won?"

Winona laughed. "Well, when I was the Fortree Gym leader, I battled both of these trainers and though they battle in slightly different ways, but they both have a firey passion to win, and despite what Silver says, I think it will be the one that keeps the coolest head who will win. If you have a red mist in front of your eyes, then you are more likely to make mistakes."

"The two trainers are in the tunnel, and we are going to shortly join Cathy Pride and Nicky Heller for the live and exclusive commentary. But first, we always do it. Who's going to win?"

"I'm going to go with head and heart here." Silver said. "I think Ash will win."

"Norman."

"No idea."

"Winona?"

"Doug."

"And here's Cathy!"

* * *

"Thanks, Carlton, and we are just seeing these two trainers walk out onto the field. It's a water battlefield for this particular match, and we can see the field inspector just checking that the platforms are safe."

"And he's given the thumbs up, so as soon as the referee finishes talking to the trainers, we will be underway."

"Nick, what do you think about Ketchum not having his signature Pikachu with him?"

"Must be ill, because whenever we have seen him battle, Pikachu has had a key part in the battle. Against Jackson in the first round, managed to beat Kirlia. Against Lowe, managed to draw with Empoleon. Admittedly against Stone, it was beaten quite convincingly by his Omastar, but it knocked out Silver Ketchum's Salamence and also in the battle with Oak, it managed to defeat a Blastoise, so a long and colourful history in this tournament."

"And I'm sure that we will see it again if Ketchum wins today."

The crowd cheered in anticipation of the match starting, as he two trainers started to head to their area, and the referee went to his podium.

"Are you ready for this, Ash?" Doug asked.

"Are you?"

Doug laughed. "Then, show me your full power!"

Doug grabbed a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Haunter, I need you!"

Doug sent out Haunter.

"A Haunter!" Ash said, as he grabbed a purple Pokeball from his belt. "I know how to defeat this. Nightmare, I choose you!"

Ash threw the ball, and sent out Gengar.

"I'm back baby!" Nightmare shouted.

The crowd went insane at seeing the popular Pokemon back in action.

Doug didn't look bothered. "Haunter, Hypnosis!"

"Nightmare, counter with your own Hypnosis."

Nightmare and Haunter launched psychic waves that cancelled each other out.

"Suck on that!" Nightmare laughed.

"Haun Haunt Haunter!"

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!"

Nightmare started to create a lump of red and black energy.

"Haunter, use Psychic!"

Haunter waved its arms and blasted Nightmare with mental energy. Nightmare grunted in slight discomfort, before firing the lump into Haunter's face.

"Hauuuuu!"

"Haunter looked to be badly hurt by that attack."

"And Gengar is surely more powerful than its pre-evolved form, so surely there is only going to be one result."

"Nightmare, Shadow Punch!"

Nightmare charged across the arena and swung a fist into Haunter, sending it crashing into the water.

"Haunter." Doug said. "Use Dark Pulse!"

Haunter launched itself out of the water and prepared to fire an attack.

"Nightmare, counter with Shadow Ball!"

Haunter launched several waves of black energy at Nightmare, who countered with another Shadow Ball.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena and exploded. Nightmare roared in anger as the two Pokemon were covered in ash and debris.

The smoke cleared, and Haunter was floating in the water, unable to move.

"Haunter is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner."

Ash pumped his fist, and high fived Nightmare as Doug recalled his Haunter.

"Thanks for the effort you put in." He said, replacing it on his belt.

"That's a well trainer Haunter." Ash commented.

"First Pokemon I ever caught." Doug replied, as he threw a second Pokemon out. "Vaporeon, let's swim!"

Doug sent out his Vaporeon, who instantly jumped into the water.

"Nightmare, return." Ash said, holding up the Masterball.

Nightmare didn't look happy at being withdrawn, but Ash still gave it a congratulation as he reached for another Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur!" He shouted, throwing the Pokeball. "I choose you!"

Ash sent out Bulbasaur, who landed on one of the platforms. Bulbasaur looked slightly confused as Vaporeon had seemingly vanished into the water leaving no trace of where it was.

Ash realised this almost instantly.

"Come on Bulbasaur!" He shouted. "You can do it!"

* * *

In the G-men headquarters, Brandon, Noland, Phoebe and Flint had just arrived back from Valencia Island, where several of their co-workers were watching the battle.

Olly was sat at the back of the room, scanning his Deoxys' Pokeball with his Pokedex to see if he could start to understand what kind of Pokemon it was, what attacks it knew and generally, whether it would be a good addition to his team.

"Oooh!" Someone shouted, as Haunter went down.

Brandon walked in. "Shouldn't you people be working!"

"Doing what?" Volkner asked, slightly pleased that his old friend looked so happy, as he and Phoebe held hands. "We smashed the Coppingers twisted plot for the moment, and we're just relaxing. I gave the order to do so."

Brandon hated it when Volkner pulled rank on him. He wasn't shy on letting it show either.

"What about Deoxys?" He asked, quietly.

Olly stood up, and walked over to Brandon. "Deoxys was a tough opponent." He said, truthfully. "It took five of my Pokemon to over power it."

Olly then threw the Pokeball into the air and his newly acquired Deoxys appeared. "But odds are meant to be overcome."

* * *

"Bulbasaur." Ash shouted. "Use Vine Whip on the surface of the water!"

Bulbasaur jumped up and smashed its vines onto the top of the water, sending a huge wave crashing into the air, and soaking everyone in the front rows.

"Vaaa!" Vaporeon cried, as it was thrown out along with some of the water.

"Bulbasaur, use Leaf Storm!"

Bulbasaur fired a powerful barrage of razor sharp leaves into the struggling Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon!" Doug said, calmly. "Use Aurora Beam!"

Vaporeon spun, using its tail to create momentum and blasted Bulbasaur with a rainbow coloured beam of light, causing Bulbasaur to squirm in pain.

"Excellent, now follow up with Iron Tail!"

Vaporeon's tail started to glow with white light as it crashed it into Bulbasaur, who was thrown into the water.

Bulbasaur struggled to get up as it landed on its back on the surface.

"And Bulbasaur is in trouble as Vaporeon has it where it wanted to put it. Bulbasaur can't attack at this moment in time."

Ash took all this in, before coming up with a crazy strategy that might work.

"Bulbasaur, launch Leech Seed into the water!"

Bulbasaur struggled to force the seed out of its bulb on the back, but the force of it hitting the water was enough to send it back onto the deck.

The crowd cheered the display of skill from Bulbasaur. Even Doug looked slightly impressed, before quickly reacting.

"Ice Beam!"

Vaporeon shot a blue beam of cold ice at Bulbasaur.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur stopped the attack by intercepting the beam with a quick blast of leaves.

"Now, grab Vaporeon with Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur extended its vines and grabbed Vaporeon. Vaporeon struggled to escape, but Bulbasaur had a very tight grip on the slightly larger Pokemon.

"Vaporeon!" Doug ordered. "Use Acid Armour!"

Vaporeon relaxed, before turning into a thick liquid form, allowing it to escape from the vines.

"Now, use Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon reappeared into a solid shape and blasted Bulbasaur with a powerful water attack at close range. Bulbasaur cried out in pain, but didn't look ready to throw in the towel yet.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur fired another seed at Vaporeon, and managing to land the hit. Vaporeon cried out as its energy was drained by the attack.

"Now, use Solarbeam!"

Bulbasaur started to charge up sunlight in order to launch the powerful attack.

"Vaporeon, use Ice Beam!"

Vaporeon opened its mouth, and launched the attack. Bulbasaur retaliated by firing the Solarbeam.

The two powerful attacks hit each other. Both Bulbasaur and Vaporeon were thrown across the battlefield by the force of the attacks. Bulbasaur was covered in shards of ice, Vaporeon in burns from the extreme heat.

Vaporeon landed in the water. Bulbasaur crashed onto the platform.

Neither of them were going to get up.

The referee didn't hesitate in putting his flags up.

"Both Vaporeon and Bulbasaur are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Ash and Doug both recalled their Pokemon.

"Thanks, Bulbasaur." Ash said.

"That was a five star performance." Doug congratulated his Pokemon.

Ash grabbed another Pokeball.

"Snorlax, it's your turn!"

Doug raised an eyebrow at the huge sleeping bear. "That Snorlax looks like it's sleeping."

"Don't underestimate my Pokemon." Ash warned.

"I'll keep it in mind." Doug said, dryly. He threw a Pokeball. "Salamence, come on down!"

Doug sent out his Salamence.

* * *

"Yipes, a Salamence." Faith remarked.

"Doug is the only G-man who owns a Salamence." Volkner told her. "Most of us don't bother training something like that."

"Olly did." Faith reminded him.

"Olly had it before he joined the G-men." Volkner said. "In fact, one of the conditions for joining the G-men is that you must have travelled all four regions."

"What about if you are a gym leader?"

Volkner smiled. "I travelled as a trainer before I became a gym leader."

The smile got bigger. "In fact, I travelled on a journey with my best friend Flint."

* * *

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw!"

"Snorlax, use Headbutt!"

Salamence charged at Snorlax, claws glowing with light. Snorlax jumped up and crashed its skull into the claw.

Both Pokemon looked pained from the effort, as the head was Snorlax's weak point. All the rest of its body was covered in Thick Fat. However, Salamence was favouring its left leg after being badly hurt by the crash.

"Snorlax, use Mega Punch!"

Snorlax swung a fist at Salamence, who managed to dodge it. Barely.

"Salamence, use Crunch!"  
Salamence charged at Snorlax and bit down on its stomach.

"Snorlax, use Ice Punch Brick Break!"

Snorlax's fist started to glow with white light, as ice formed on it. It then sent it's fist crashing down on the back of Salamence.

Salamence howled in pain, as it crashed into the water.

"And that is an incredible combination from Ketchum and his Snorlax."

"Snorlax, follow up with Body Slam!"

Snorlax leapt into the air, and came crashing down on Salamence.

Or it would have done, had Salamence not dodged.

Ash cringed as Snorlax hit the bottom of the pool and there was a huge cracking sound.

The observers in the front row braced themselves for the wave of water, but none came.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath!" Doug bellowed. "Aim for the head!"

Salamence flew over Snorlax and blasted it in the head with the powerful beam of green energy.

Snorlax moaned as it struggled to get up.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!"

Salamence made a swift turn and flew towards Snorlax again.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted.

Snorlax opened its mouth and blasted the ground with the beam of orange light. The force of the attack sent it flying into the air and into the startled Salamence.

Salamence roared in anger and pain, before crashing to the ground. Snorlax landed on top of it, and promptly fainted.

Salamence also seemed to go limp.

The referee raised his flag.

"Err...I guess both Snorlax and Salamence are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Ash recalled Snorlax. Doug recalled Salamence.

"Good battle." Doug laughed, as he headed for the tunnel. "See you in fifteen minutes."

Ash watched Doug head down the tunnel, before heading for his own changing room.

"I think that the stress of all those attacks, as well as crashing into the empty pool may have done more damage than the trainer thought."

"It's been a good battle though."

"You're right. These trainers are really well matched, and it could go either way here."

"The second half is bound to be exciting, and we will be right back in fifteen minutes."

"Don't miss it!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Very right. There isn't much between them. It could go either way.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's been great waking up to a load of reviews.**

 **I think being crushed by a Snorlax would knock anything out. Except possibly Wailord, and other Pokemon that are larger than it. Mainly legendaries probably, like Groudon.**

 **Yeah, it's illegal to use Pokemon like Mewtwo in this tournament, but Pokemon like Mesprit can be used. This is the same rules as the Battle Tower in Sinnoh.**

 **Oh, and I'm going to clear this up because people keep asking. There is going to be a sequel set in Verger. Problem solved. Any suggestions as to what should be in there are welcome, but they may not be used.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	75. Chapter 75

75\. The Moment Of Truth Part Two

Chapter 75. The Moment Of Truth. Part Two.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash battled against Doug, but despite an early win when Nightmare defeated Haunter, Doug's Vaporeon managed to draw against Ash's Bulbasaur, and Ash's Snorlax only managed to defeat Salamence at the cost of its own health. Can Ash overcome this tricky trainer and make his way to the semi final._

* * *

Ash pushed the door open, and felt Pikachu and Gible charge into him.

"Argh!" He said, as he crashed to the ground. "Hi guys."

"Pikapi!"

"Gibbbbb!"

"They seem happy to see you." May commented, as Pikachu tried to stop Gible from biting Ash on the nose.

Ash quickly stood up, noticing that his Mom and Oak were there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Hi honey." Delia laughed. "We came to watch."

"How do you feel that you are doing?" Oak asked.

"Okay, I guess." Ash replied, trying to look nonchalant. He scratched the back of his head.

"Ash." Brock said. "You need to try and focus more!"

"He is right." Oak conceded. "That trainer is managing to defeat your Pokemon, while you have been the better trainer."

"So...what are you saying?" Ash asked.

"You need to stop drawing." Brock shouted. "Get out there and beat his Pokemon senseless!"

* * *

Doug was sat in his changing room alone, when he noticed a strange purple light.

"Huh?"

Suddenly it burst out and Olly, Faith and Volkner appeared in the small room. Olly was holding a Pokeball up.

"I told you I could get Deoxys to use Teleport." He laughed triumphantly.

* * *

"So who looks more likely to win?" Bond asked.

"It's really tight." Winona replied. "I'm sure the second half is going to be really exciting."

"So with a few minutes to go until it resumes." Bond said. "Winona, you are one of the Elite Four members for the Verger region."

Winona nodded.

"So what can you tell us about this whole new place?"

"Well." Winona replied. "A whole new world to explore full of powerful trainers. This opens in just under two weeks, and all trainers are welcome to try their luck and skill at the many hurdles we have in store."

"I see." Bond said. "And, we're about to run out of time, so back to Cathy and Nick for full match commentary."

"Thanks, Carlton."

"Both Ketchum and Wilson are walking out onto the field, so I'm sure we are about to witness a thrilling and entertaining conclusion. The referee is just checking the status of the field, along with the groundsman and the pool has been refilled with water."

"Yes, we're just about to get underway."

"Wilson has thrown the first Pokeball, and he's chosen a Manectric."

"Ketchum has chosen Heracross to counter this!"

* * *

"Manectric!" Doug shouted. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Heracross!" Ash called. "Evade with Flash, before going in with a Fury Attack!"

Manectric tried to blast Heracross with electricity, but the blue Bug Pokemo dodged it by shining a bright light into Manectric's eyes. The attack went wide, and Manectric was temporarily blinded.

Heracross then went on the offensive, slamming its horn and wings into Manectric.

"Manectric, use Bite."

Manectric bit down on Heracross' horn.

"Slam it into the ground!" Ash shouted.

Heracross tried, but couldn't acquire enough force to shake Manectric off.

"In that case." Ash said. "Take to the sky!"

Heracross flared its wings, and managed to take off despite the heavy weight on its horn.

"Now, Manectric, use Thunder!"

Manectric blasted Heracross with electricity. The Single Horn Pokemon grunted, before swinging its horn and sending Manectric crashing into the water.

"Megahorn!" Ash ordered.

Heracross' horn started to glow with light, as it flew through the air.

"Manectric, use Spark!"

Manectric charged from the pool and crashed into the onrushing Heracross in midair.

Heracross cried out in pain, as it crashed to the turf. Manectric landed next to it, and struck a victory pose. It didn't disguise the damage it had taken from the powerful attack inflicted on it by Heracross' horn.

"Heracross!" Ash yelled, as his Pokemon struggled to get up. "Come on, you can do it!"

Heracross managed to scramble up. It pumped its arms and glared at the seemingly unaware Manectric.

"Awesome!" Ash said. "Now, let's try out a Reversal!"

Heracross' arms started to glow with light as it rushed at Manectric.

"Behind you!" Doug shouted. "Avoid it and use Thunder Fang!"

Manectric tensed its muscles and gracefully leapt over the onrushing Heracross, who looked slightly confused at how its attack had been dodged.

The look of surprise quickly faded, and was replaced with pain as Manectric bit down on its wing.

"Endure!" Ash yelled quickly, knowing that there was a little chance of Heracross surviving the hit otherwise.

Heracross tried to ride out the hit, and managed to survive, leaving Manectric panting for breath.

"Close Combat!"

Heracross charged at Manectric and started to unleash all manner of blows onto it. Punches, kicks and horn jabs were all inflicted on the battered Manectric who couldn't stand upto it for much longer.

Manectric fainted, making the audience cheer Ash's name.

"Manectric is unable to battle. Heracross is the winner!"

"And Heracross makes it another win for Ketchum, and Wilson has two Pokemon left to Ash's four."

"It's not really a fair reflection of the score, as both Gengar and Heracross look pretty badly beaten."

"Firestar, come on!" Doug shouted, sending out his shiny Charizard, who silenced the cheering crowd with a glare.

"A Charizard, huh." Ash said. "I'm familiar with those."

"Not with mine, I would wager." Doug smiled.

"Heracross, use Take Down!"

"Firestar, dodge and use Wing Attack."

Doug's Charizard neatly sidestepped the oncoming Heracross, and hit it with its wings.

Heracross moaned, before fainting under the pain of an extremely super effective move.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"And that is a really smart move from Wilson. Most trainers would have used a fire type move which would have had no guarantee of stopping Heracross in its tracks. It could have kept on going even if it fainted, and Chariard might have been hurt."

"Using a flying type attack is kryptonite to Heracross, being both Bug and Fighting types."

"Heracross, return." Ash said. "Thanks."

He looked around the stadium, wondering where his parents and friends were sitting. He then saw Doug's eyes, and remembered that he had to get to work.

"Kingler, I choose you!"

* * *

"Come on Ash!" May shouted.

"You can do it, honey!" Delia yelled.

"Pikapi!"

* * *

"I see what you are hoping your Kingler can achieve." Doug said.

"Kingler, we can do this." Ash shouted. "Start with Bubblebeam!"

Kingler opened its huge claws and fired a blast of bubbles at Charizard.

"Dodge it." Doug said. "And then use Flamethrower!"

Charizard flew out of the way of the attack, before dropping a ball of fire down on Kingler, who didn't seem to notice it.

"That's the spirit, Kingler." Ash said. "Wait for it to come down and use Crabhammer!"

Charizard flew down to earth, but was surprised as Kingler leapt up into the air, claw glowing with light.

Charizard roared as the huge claw slammed into it.

"Firestar, use Slash!"

Charizard swung a claw and swatted Kingler away with ease.

"Follow up with Smokescreen."

Doug's shiny Charizard coughed up a burst of smoke that hid it.

"Kingler, hide in the water." Ash shouted.

Kingler scuttled towards the water, hoping to escape to safety.

"Firestar, burst from the smoke and use Brick Break!"

Firestar erupted from where it was hiding, and flew for Kingler. Its fists were glowing with light.

"Use Harden!"

Kingler stiffened the muscles in its body, making it more resistant to the attack. It still flinched slightly as Charizards clawed fist crashed onto its head.

"Kingler, strike back with Crabhammer."

Kingler swung its claw upwards with great difficulty catching Firestar in the stomach.

"Despite the incredible weight of those claws, Kingler lands a powerful hit on Wilson's Charizard."

"Kingler, follow up with Water Gun!"

Kinger opened its claws, and fired a burst of water at Firestar.

"Evade it and grab Kingler."

Firestar spun out of the way, and managed to get behind Kingler.

"Kookie?" Kingler said, in confusion, as Firestar wrapped its black arms around it.

"Now, use Seismic Toss!"

Despite Kingler being an awkward shape, Firestar accelerated upwards and started to drag Kingler through the sky.

"Kingler!" Ash shouted, as the crowd started to chant Firestar's name. "Use Guillotine!"

Kingler tried to swing a claw into Charizards throat, but missed by inches.

"And the risky move backfires leaving Kingler open!"  
"Finish it!" Doug yelled, as Firestar started to spin through the air, making Kingler extremely dizzy.

Charizard then slammed Kingler into the ground, causing tremendous damage.

Kingler managed to get to its feet, and waved its claws around in anger.

"Firestar, use..."

Before Doug could finish ordering what probably would have been the finishing blow, Kingler collapsed in pain, no longer able to battle.

The referee made a decision.

"Kingler is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

Ash sighed, as he recalled Kingler.

"And despite being at a slight disadvantage, Charizard sweeps away Kingler."

"Incredible! What will Ketchum do now?"

Ash thought over his two remaining Pokemon.

 _I can't use Glalie against a fire Pokemon, plus he probably has Dragonair still in reserve. Oh my God, what if Glalie can't defeat Dragonair?_

Ash shrugged. "Well, if I'm going to go down, I'm going to go down fighting. Nightmare, I choose you!"

Ash threw the purple Pokeball, and sent out his shiny Gengar.

"And Ketchum sends his Gengar back out, who struggled to defeat Haunter earlier in the match."

Nightmare shook his fist at the commentator.

"I did not!" He bellowed. "Come down here and say that!"

"Nightmare!" Ash shouted. "Take your anger out on that Charizard!"

Nightmare looked at Firestar. "I've seen better."

Charizard went beserk at this, and charged at Nightmare, who watched as the large orange lizard passed through him.

"A Tackle attack? On me?" He said, winding Firestar up. "Come on Rocky, you'll never be the eye of the tiger with an effort like that."

Firestar roared and swiped its wings at Nightmare, who jumped back lazily.

"Firestar!" Doug roared in anger at his Pokemon's lack of discipline. "Stop taking the bait, and use Flamethrower!"

"And Gengar seems to be using Charizards proud nature to goad it into making some rather rash decisions, leaving both trainers amused spectators."

Ash couldn't help but smile as Nightmare managed to dodge most of Firestar's attacks with relative ease.

"Nightmare, use..."

"Screw you!" Nightmare shouted, as he dodged a Flamethrower by standing on the surface of the water.

* * *

Oak looked on with interest. "That is an unusual Pokemon Ash has. A shiny Gengar that can talk."

"Yeah, really long story." Brock said, as May and Delia gasped, before sighing with relief, as Nightmare pulled out a water pistol and started spraying Firestar with water. Some members of the crowd couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"And that is really unusual, it appears that Gengar is attacking Charizard with a water pistol."

The referee pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew it.

"Put the water pistol away. Or you will be disqualified."

Nightmare glared at him.

"Put it away, Nightmare." Ash ordered.

Nightmare sighed, and threw it into the crowd. Someone cried out in pain.

"Sell it on PokeBay later!" Nightmare shouted.

One person yelled a word at him that sounded like Banker.

"What did you just call me?" Nightmare asked, as he walked over to the edge.

"Nightmare!" Ash half pleaded, half yelled. "Argue with the audience later."

Nightmare shook a fist, before turning back to Firestar who was looking a combination of bemused and angry.

"Firestar, Blast Burn!"

Doug's order gave Firestar great pleasure as it threw its head back and launched a huge fireball at Nightmare, who was completely engulfed by the attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nightmare shouted, from within the flames. "THAT'S REALLY HOT!"

"Ketchum's talking Gengar just states the obvious there." Cathy remarked, as Nightmare screamed out a barrage of four lettered obscenities, that made several people within the crowd blush.

As the smoke cleared, Nightmare was on his knees looking badly burnt.

He coughed, and looked up at a triumphant Firestar.

"Is that all you have?"

Firestar's smug expression changed to fury in one moment, as Nightmare stood up in a final act of defiance.

"MY TURN!" He roared. "FEEL MY FULL POWER, YOU PIECE OF..."

"Nightmare!" Ash shouted.

Nightmare's skin started to glow with a gold and purple light, as he started to roar in pain.

"And what is Gengar doing here?"

Nightmare fell to his knees again, as something started to emerge from the spikes on his back.

"Err...Nightmare?" Ash asked.

Nightmare didn't reply, as the thing on his back started to turn into a golden Gengar clone.

"What the hell is going on down there?"

The clone charged at Firestar.

"Stop it with Flamethrower!"

Firestar blasted it with flames, but they didn't even start to stop it. The Gengar picked up speed if anything, as it raced into Firestar and exploded in a deafening blast of golden light that scared most of the crowd to death.

* * *

"What the hell was that move?" Faith shouted, her ears ringing.

Olly dusted himself off, before removing his ear plugs.

"And how do you know the right moment to put those in?"

"What?" He shouted.

"What was that move?" Faith yelled.

"You want to get in the groove?" Olly shouted, puzzled.

Faith lightly slapped him.

"Okay." Olly said, shaking his head. "Unless I am very much mistaken, that was.. How the hell does it even know that?"

"What is it?" Volkner asked.

Olly opened his coat, and took out a TM case.

"These are the Coppinger TM's I 'procured'." He said.

"What about it?"

Olly put them away.

"That was Cyber Shadow." He replied. "A Coppinger perfected move where the user creates a clone of itself who races at the opponent and causes an instant knockout. It's sort of like a deadly version of Substitute."

Olly could see the smoke start to clear down below.

"In more ways than one."

* * *

"Both Gengar and Charizard are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

"And a slightly surreal battle between two shiny Pokemon ends in the third draw of the match."

"Although, we don't know what that move was, we do know that there is a huge climax to this battle as both trainers are down to their final Pokemon, and we will soon have a winner."

"Well, if this next match ends up in a draw, then it will officially be the match with most draws in the history of the competition."

"But it has only been going for three hundred years, so let's come back in three thousand and..."

"You can, I'll probably be dead then."

"Don't forget, that there will be sudden death in the event of a draw. The officials have an emergency terminal down there for withdrawal of new Pokemon if it is needed."

"Thanks, Nightmare." Ash said, begrudgingly as he recalled it. "I appreciate your, well I'll call it help."

"Excellent work, Firestar." Doug laughed, as he recalled his Charizard.

"Well, I guess this is it." Ash said.

"I guess so." Doug replied.

"Glalie, I choose you!"

"Dragonair, come on down!"

Ash sent out Glalie. Doug called Dragonair out.

"This is probably the final battle!" Cathy shouted over the roar of the crowd. "Whoever wins goes to the semi final to face off against Paul and Crystal in a three way tie to get to the final."

"Glalie, use Ice Beam!" Ash shouted, hoping for a quick knockout.

Doug wasn't going to let him win that easily.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Dragonair evaded the ice attack, and blasted Glalie with flames.

"Glaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Glalie!" Ash shouted, as his Pokemon crashed into the water. "Are you okay?"

"And this could be a quick knockout which would send Wilson into the.. No, wait, I'm made to eat my words as Glalie floats from the pool looking steamed."

"Eat those words with ketchup, Cathy."

"Yeah right."

"Glalie, use Hail!"

Glalie started to shake as it created a hailstorm.

Dragonair cried out in pain as the snow hit it on the scales.

"Dragonair, use Wrap!"  
"Glalie, use Headbutt!"

Dragonair took the attack with relative ease, before wrapping its body around Glalie.

Glalie struggled to break free with little success.

"Glalie, use Powder Snow to escape!"

Glalie sent a small burst of snowflakes into Dragonair's body.

Dragonair howled, loosening enough for Glalie to escape.

"Now, use Icy Wind!"

Glalie blew into Dragonair's body and caused the long blue Pokemon to moan in pain as the hail started to increase.

"And Glalie looks to have Dragonair on the ropes. Could Ketchum be on his way to the next round."

"You have done well so far, Ash." Doug remarked. "I see I am going to have to up my game. Dragonair, Iron Tail!"

Dragonair spun in the air, tail glowing with a white light. It sent it crashing down on top of Glalie's head.

Glalie crashed to the ground in apparent pain.

"And the match has swung around again."

"Dragonair, use Flamethrower!"

Dragonite flew over and blasted the fallen Glalie with flames.

Glalie looked like it didn't have much left in the tank as it was burned.

"Glalie." Ash whispered. "Come on."

* * *

"Come on, Glalie!" May shouted, standing up and waving her arms.

Brock got the idea.

"You can do it!" He bellowed.

More people started to do it, until three quarters of the stadium were standing and chanting Glalie's name. Even despite the hail, they were doing their best to rouse Glalie.

The referee raised his flag.

"Nooo!" Ash shouted, seeing his championship hopes fade away.

"Glalie is..."

Glalie opened its eyes, and managed to get up to rapturous applause from the crowd.

"Yes!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "Now, use Ice Beam!"

Glalie flew at Dragonair, new determination in its eyes. It opened its mouth and blasted the long blue dragon with a cold blue beam that crashed into Dragonair and froze part of its body.

"And this match keeps swinging around and around. Watch out, we're gonna see a knockout soon either way!"

"Glalie, use Headbutt!"

Glalie continued to charge at Dragonair, gathering energy. It was almost turning into a pink and gold ball of pulsating energy that made the crowd yell their pleasure at what they were seeing.

"No way!" Ash said, as Glalie smashed into Dragonair and sent the partly frozen snake hurtling through the air and into the crowd.

"And what a Giga Impact attack from Glalie, sending Dragonair up up and away. Is this the end."

The referee spun around, and saw the badly injured Dragonair struggling to get up.

He waited five seconds, before seeing what most people were hoping would happen.

He thrust his flag into the air, and started to speak.

"Dragonair is unable to battle. Glalie is the winner, and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Someone outside of the stadium might have thought that someone had let a second bomb off in the space of ten minutes.

"And Ketchum advances to the next round!"

"What an unbelievable battle, truly a brilliant one to savour!"

"Incredible performance from both trainers, but what a...well, we can't stress how much this is has been a brilliant battle."

Ash had jumped into the water on the battlefield, and was celebrating with his exhausted Glalie.

"Thanks, pal." He said, hugging the Pokemon he had acquired in Hoenn. "That was an incredible performance."

Doug had run over to check on his Dragonair, who appeared to be fine. He recalled the Pokemon, and headed back onto the field to talk to Ash.

"Congratulations, Ash." He laughed, as he held out a hand. "You deserved that victory. I think you wanted it more on the day."

"Nah." Ash replied, as he climbed out. "You nearly beat me."

"I had a below par performance." Doug admitted, as he shook the younger trainers hand. "One day, we're going to battle again."

"Count on it." Ash smiled, as Pikachu, May, Brock and his Mom ran on to celebrate with him.

All of them nearly crushed him in a hug.

"That was an awesome performance." May whispered in his ear. "I think they liked it."

The audience stood up and raised the rafters with a huge burst of applause for both trainers.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Was it really that good?**

 **I can't remember who it was, but someone sent a review saying Ash shouldn't win because he didn't use Pikachu. What the heck does that have to do with anything? Was there anything that it would have done a better job against than what his current Pokemon did. He did beat Gary in the Silver Conference without Pikachu, and also Carlos in the second battle of the tournament without using Pikachu.**

 **On that note, slightly odd request. When you review this chapter, or a future chapter, can you say which battle you enjoyed the most up to this point. It's for something later on.**

 **Slightly handy that Glalie learned Giga Impact**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's been great, and having all those reviews has mainly been the reason I've kept it up.**

 **Thanks to xTheDarkAgendax for telling people to read this at the end of Destiny Of One. I appreciate that.**

 **The Nightmare bit of slapstick was something I just decided to write. I could imagine Nightmare doing that. And also, how does he know the move Cyber Shadow?**

 **If you want to put forward any ideas for the sequel, then put them on a review.**

 **Which, I know you are desperate to do.**

 **The semi finals will take place in a few chapters time, and since they are all one on one, then they will probably be all in one chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review. Make my morning tomorrow.**


	76. Chapter 76

76\. Lost

Chapter 76. Lost.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash managed to defeat Doug in a thrilling battle. His Glalie just managing to edge out Doug's Dragonair._

* * *

"Ahh, that feels good." Nightmare said, as he jumped out of the purple Pokeball.

"Nightmare." Ash said, as he crouched down next to his Pokemon. "Are you okay?"

"I feel great!" Nightmare yelled, as he stretched. "Come on, where's my next opponent!"

"There isn't another opponent, you fool." Ash reminded him. "We're in the Pokemon Centre."

"What happened?"

Ash stared at Nightmare. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Ash glared. "Give up taking the..."

"I really don't recall what happened!" Nightmare protested. "All I remember is getting hit by a Blast Burn attack."

"Nightmare, you used a really unusual attack that instantly knocked out Doug's Charizard."

Nightmare looked at Ash like he had gone mental.

"Are you sure?!"

"I'll show you the video later." Ash yelled. "Now stop denying it!"

* * *

"Big hero." Cynthia laughed, as she stretched out on the bed. "That's what you are."

"Yeah." Olly said. "Saved the world."

"Been a busy week for you." She remarked. "But I'm really glad that the whole thing with the Coppingers is over, and apart from Lance, nobody was badly hurt."

"What about Elias?"

"I went to visit Lance earlier." Cynthia said. "Elias will be out in the morning. Lance isn't going to get better."

"I saw him when I got back from the Coppinger ship." Olly remarked. "He seemed glad that they weren't at large any longer."

Olly stood up to grab a bottle of beer from the crate under his bed. "You want one of these?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Cynthia smiled.

Olly went to look for a bottle opener, when one of his Pokeballs started to vibrate.

"What the...?" He said, putting the bottle down and taking the Pokeball off the desk.

Suddenly, it burst open and his Deoxys appeared.

Cynthia did a double take.

"Where the hell did you get that?!"

"Caught it." Olly replied. "Deoxys, meet Cynthia. Cynthia, Deoxys."

Deoxys waved, before looking around.

"What's wrong?" Olly asked.

Deoxys made a small sound of dismay, before teleporting away.

"Hey!" Olly protested.

"We should probably go find it, huh?" Cynthia asked.

"You're right." Olly said, as he pulled his coat on and grabbed his five remaining Pokeballs. "You check the resort, and I'll check the forest."

"I love it when you give orders." Cynthia smiled, seductively.

"I'd love to follow this up." Olly said, wearily. "But, while I don't think Deoxys is capable of hurting anyone, it might get attacked, and I'm not willing to let it get hurt."

"Fine." Cynthia sighed, as she got up. "See you in a bit."

* * *

Ash stretched, before putting his arm back around May's shoulder.

"Man, I'm psyched about the next battle." Ash said. "Although, I just have to work out a way to beat Paul or Crystal."

"You can do it." May replied. "I have faith in you."

"Pika!"

Ash craned his neck to look at Pikachu who was back in the familiar place on his shoulder.

"Thanks, pal."

"Do you have a plan for beating either of them?"

"Actually." Ash replied. "No."

"Then.."

"You know what." Ash said. "Let's just enjoy the walk. I've not been the best boyfriend in the world for the last week or so, due to training for this battle. I'll think of way to win in the morning."

May kissed him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ash replied, as he stared to reciprocate.

"I'm bored." Nightmare shouted.

Ash and May ignored him.

"Hey!"

Still no response.

"Hey, guys!" Nightmare shouted. "I'm bo...what the hell is that?"

May broke away from Ash.

"What is it?" She yelled.

Nightmare dropped out of the tree he was sat in, and landed on the grass. "I feel two powerful psychic Pokemon coming this way."

"Are you making this up?" Ash demanded, slightly annoyed with Nightmare. He held up the Masterball. "Return!"

Nightmare dodged the beam of red light.

"Stop doing that!" He shouted, as there was a really strange glow of light behind Ash and May. "Look behind you!"

Ash and May turned and saw the glow.

"What is that?" May asked, sounding slightly worried.

Two Pokemon emerged from the glowing light.

One was Deoxys.

"No way!" Ash said. "Deoxys!"

"What's the other one?" May asked, as she took her Pokedex out.

"That's Celebi." Ash said.

 **Celebi. The Time Travel Pokemon. It has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times.**

"Two legendary Pokemon." May commented. "Right in front of me."

"Yeah, what are the odds of that." Ash replied.

"I have to be dreaming."

"Were you dreaming in LaRousse City?" Ash asked. "When we saw Deoxys and Rayquaza?"

"Probably not." May conceded.

* * *

"HEY!" Someone shouted.

Ash and May turned to see Olly stood nearby. He had his Dragonite and Empoleon out.

"Get away from that thing!" He yelled. "It's dangerous."

"We figured that out a long time ago." Ash commented, dryly.

"Relax." May said. "We've met Deoxys before in Hoenn. We're sort of friends."

Olly recalled both Empoleon and Dragonite.

"Oh alright then." He said, walking over. "Deoxys, are you okay?"

Deoxys trilled lightly, before Olly noticed Celebi.

"Wow, is that a...?"

May and Ash nodded.

"A Celebi." Olly finished, as he turned.

"Do you know what it's doing here?" Ash asked.

"Not a clue." Olly said. "But it seems to be irritating my Deoxys."

"Your Deoxys!" Ash and May shouted.

"I caught it." Olly replied, as Nightmare tried to get their attention.

"Hey guys." Nightmare said.

"What!" Ash shouted, getting irritated with Nightmare.

"I know I'm just your friendly neighbourhood mascot, but you are aware that those two Pokemon are glowing with a really weird light."

Olly, Ash and May spun around, to see that Nightmare was right.

Ash could see that the light was about to engulf them, so he instantly pushed May aside. Gible leapt after her, before Ash saw a huge flash of bright green light.

He was temporarily blinded, before it all went black.

* * *

May's eyes cleared, and she could soon see that she was stood alone in the forest.

She looked around, but didn't see any sign of either Ash, Pikachu, Olly or Nightmare.

"HELLO!" She shouted. "Are you guys there!"

No response.

"This can't be good." May remarked.

* * *

Ash's vision started to fade back into focus.

He blinked trying to work out where he was.

"I see we aren't in the forest anymore, Pikachu." He remarked.

"PikachuPika."

Ash spun around and saw Olly rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Fine." Olly replied, as he looked around.

"We seem to be in some kind of town." Ash remarked.

Indeed, where there had once been trees, there were now several buildings. They could see a hot dog stand on a street corner. The street was lined with several benches.

They could see upon closer inspection that not all the trees were gone, as some still lined the pavement.

"Don't tell me we're in another realm, or dimension, or world, or whatever you want to call it again." Ash moaned.

"Hold on a second." Olly said, before walking over to stand on a bench. "Giratina, if you are planning on screwing around with me again, I'm going to kick your ass!"

No response, as a few random pedestrians gave him strange looks.

Ash was also giving him a confused look, as he hadn't been privy to the reason why they had gone to the reverse world.

"What are you on about?" Ash asked.

"Never mind." Olly said, as he dropped down. "We should probably see what's around here."

Olly and Ash started to look around the new world.

* * *

"This place I remember." Olly remarked. "It's Sycamore Street."

"The stadium is over there!" Ash shouted, seeing the outline against the sky.

"We might be able to find out what's going on if we go in." Olly said.

"How do you work that out?" Ash asked, confused.

"Do you have a plan?" Olly replied, testily.

"Point taken."

The two of them ran towards the building, hoping to find answers.

* * *

"What the hell!" Ash shouted, in shock.

The stadium looked slightly different from when he had battled there, less than a day earlier.

It no longer resembled a stadium fit for Pokemon battling.

The field had been covered in dirt, and someone had erected several stables on the other side. There was also a strange smell in the air.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

Olly took a deep breath to examine the smell.

"Tauros crap." He suggested.

Ash looked around and saw someone stood behind one of the stables.

The two trainers headed down, to see who it was.

As they headed around the back of the stables, they could see that it was a woman.

She had dyed blond hair, that was mostly covered by a black cowboy hat, and she was angrily screaming into a cell phone.

"You HAD to make that damn bet, didn't you!?" She shouted. "Do you know how much money, you've cost me.. You're lucky your ass was already kicked or I'd be kicking it myself."

She hung up and kicked one of the stables in frustration, before seeing Ash and Olly.

"She seems angry." Ash commented.

"Master of human emotion you are." Olly replied, as she stalked over to them. "Howdy."

"You can't be here." She growled. "This place is for authorized personnel."

She stopped, and then looked at them.

"You know, if it wasn't for the blatant dye job." Olly remarked, referring to her hair. "You'd look kinda like someone I know."

"Did you know an Olly Lowe?" She asked.

Olly looked thoughtful. "Olly Lowe. Now that's a name I haven't heard for a long...Yeah, that's me."

She looked at them in shock. "And you are?"

"Ash." Ash replied. "Ash Ketchum."

If her jaw wasn't connected to her skull, it would probably be on the ground right now.

"I'm dreaming." She muttered to herself, before looking them in the eye.

"Wait." She said. "I know what this is. It's a joke, isn't it."

It was the turn of Olly and Ash to look blankly.

"Who hired you to do this, was it Jim, or Paul?"

Olly shook his head. "No idea what you're talking about."

Suddenly Nightmare emerged from the ground.

"Hey guys!" He said, cheerfully, startling everyone present.

"What do you want, Nightmare?" Ash asked, wary of what might happen.

"I know what happened." He laughed, triumphantly.

"What?" Olly asked.

"What's it worth?" Nightmare asked.

Olly took a Pokeball out. "I'll not make you faint."

"Okay." Nightmare replied. "We got sent to the future."

"You better not be making this up!" Ash said. "How do you know that?"

"I saw a banner." Nightmare answered. "It said Starburst Rodeo, 2024. We're fifteen years in the future."

Ash groaned.

Olly turned to the strange lady. "Is the year 2024?"

"Yes." The woman replied, while nodding her head.

"Wow." Olly said, calmly. "We're fifteen years in the future."

"Hey, you two." The blond woman said. "Calm down. I don't have a flippin' clue what's going on, but come with me, and I might be able to get help."

The two trainers nodded, and started to follow her out of the stadium.

* * *

"No way." Olly said. "You'd think someone would have fixed that wall by now."

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"This used to be the Pokemon G-men base." Olly replied.

The woman walked to the door, and unlocked it. She held it open for them.

"Are you coming in, or not?" She demanded.

Ash followed her, before Olly decided just to see what was going on.

"We really are in the future." He muttered, as they finished climbing up the familiar stairs. They had been replaced with a metal construction.

Then, they had gone into what Flint and Volkner affectionately referred to as the war room. It was full of G-men agents, but Olly hadn't recognised any familiar faces.

There were several powerful looking consoles in the room, including several computers, large screens on the wall displaying data, and a huge projector in the middle of the floor displaying flashing projections of each region.

Several agents were typing on their computers and speaking into earpieces.

"This place has changed." Olly muttered, as they followed the woman through the melee.

"It's like something out of a Sci-Fi movie." Ash said, before somebody got up nearby and looked him in the eyes.

"Ash!" The woman exclaimed in surprise. She had long purple hair, and striking violet eyes.

Somehow, shouting his name out managed to get his attention.

"Yeah, that's me." Ash replied. "And you are?"

He asked this, as he saw Nightmare appear through the floor.

"Anabel." She replied.

Ash went pale, and he almost had a heart attack as Nightmare overheard it, and turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, didn't you pour soda on him?" He asked Anabel who smiled.

"Yes." She replied.

Ash shot Nightmare a dirty look.

"Wow, Anabel." He remarked. "You...you grew."

Anabel rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could say the same about you."

"BURN!" Nightmare shouted, before the blond woman intervened.

"Break it up, you two." She snapped. "The last thing we need is a fight right now."

"I want to fight." Nightmare offered up.

"Shut up." The woman said, simply, before turning to Anabel. "Where's Agent Maple?"

Anabel pointed to another room. "In there."

"Thanks, Agent Reed." The woman replied.

"Reed!" Ash shouted, before Nightmare grabbed his arm and dragged him after Olly and the mysterious woman.

* * *

The room only had two people in it, and both looked slightly familiar.

One looked like a purple haired, slightly younger version of Cyrus when Ash had first met him in Celestic Town, while the other was a man with light brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, I thought you were off today." The brown haired one said to the woman.

"I did." She replied. "Then these morons showed up."

She pointed to Olly and Ash, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

The two men just stared at them in surprise.

"Olly?" The brown haired man asked.

"You!" The purple haired man shouted.

This was almost said in unison.

Olly and Ash nodded.

"And, you are...?" Olly asked.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh boys. You remember Paul and Jim, don't you?"

"Seriously." Ash said, in shock.

Olly turned to the woman, looking her in the eyes. "So, would you mind telling me your name then?"

She grinned. "Faith Montgomery."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Possibly going to be at least a three part story line to fill time until the semi finals start.**

 **Thanks to Jeanne Reveur who is contributing the storyline for this arc. That is highly appreciated.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Nightmare just isn't going to let Ash live it down that Anabel dumped him by pouring soda on him.**

 **It's gonna get mysterious.**

 **Nightmare doesn't remember using Cyber Shadow. Stupid drunk Genger. Actually that sounds like a pretty good idea for a fic.**

 **I decided to give Mystery Dungeon a try and bought that earlier in the day.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	77. Chapter 77

77\. Rearrangement

Chapter 77. Rearrangement.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and Olly were transported to the future by Celebi and Deoxys, where they encountered Faith who took them to the G-men building. They discovered that Anabel was married to Paul, and both Paul and Jim were working for the G-men._

* * *

There were many shocked looks around the room as Ash and Olly stared at the future Jim, Faith and Paul in surprise.

The future trio looked at them in the same way.

"I never thought I'd see your faces again." Paul finally said.

"Why, did you miss me?" Ash asked.

Faith turned around and started to leave. "Well, I'd love to join you, but I've got other problems at my other job. Fill me in on what happens, would you?"

"No problem." Jim replied.

"Bye." Faith said, as she opened the door and walked out.

"So." The older version of Jim said. "How are things back in the past. Are they still as I remember them."

"Your experience of the past was mainly getting beaten." The older version of Paul needled him. "Not always by me, but usually by someone."

"Oh ha ha." Jim laughed sarcastically, punching Paul on the arm. "Seriously, how are things in the past?"

"Good." Ash replied.

"There's a shortage of chairs." Olly said, just as sarcastically as Jim had managed.

"Excuse me!" Paul said, scathingly. "I don't want to break up this really touching reunion about how you miss the good old days."

"But you are going to." Olly muttered under his breath, drawing an icy stare from Paul.

"I find it a slightly more pertinent question to ask how the hell you two ended up fifteen years in the future."

"Do you think if we knew that we'd still be here." Olly sniped. "If we knew how we ended up here, we'd do exactly the reverse and be back home by now."

"Well." Ash said, ignoring the bad feeling between Olly and Paul. "I was having a generally nice time in the forest with May."

There was a sarcastic grin from Paul at this remark.

Ash ignored it.

"When without warning, Celebi and Deoxys appeared from nowhere." Ash finished.

"Things kinda been going downhill from there." Olly quipped.

The door burst open.

"Did I just hear something about Celebi and Deoxys?" The newcomer behind the door asked.

It was a middle aged man with silver hair.

Jim and Paul instantly saluted out of respect.

"Maple, Sir!" They said, snapping to attention.

Olly's attention was piqued.

"Things really have changed around here." He remarked. "Norman."

Norman grinned.

"Hello, Olly." He said, extending a hand. "It's been quite a long time."

"Not really." Olly replied. "I spoke to you yesterday. Or so it feels like. You remember? When I kicked your ass at pool?"

Norman grinned again. "That was fifteen years ago."

"Norman!" Paul started to say. "These two, I mean, Ash and Olly have..."

Norman silenced him with a hand.

"You don't need to explain anything." He said. "Your wife has just informed me on the situation. I believe that Anabel's exact words were 'Those dumbasses, Ash and Olly have just arrived here from the past. You might want to check it out."

Paul smirked at that.

"What does Anabel have against me?" Olly asked. "I mean, I beat her in the Battle Frontier, but..."

"You have been away." Jim said. "Anabel hasn't been a Frontier Brain for about six years."

"How come?" Ash asked. "She was a tough Frontier Brain."

"Yeah, but you can only be a Brain for so long." Paul explained, as he took out a Symbol and flicked it over to Ash who caught it. "Behold the Power Symbol of the Battle Tavern."

Ash stared at Paul. "How did you become a Frontier Brain?"

Paul grinned. It was something Ash wasn't used to seeing.

"I'd love to tell you, but if I told you that, and we managed to find a way to send you back to the past..."

"That's crap." Olly intervened. "So what, if you told us how the future goes. If we went back to the past knowing that, then what would be the guarantee that it would turn out exactly the same?"

"Okay." Paul replied. "After the Pokemon Centenary Cup, Scott decided to have a huge clearout and refresh his Battle Frontier with new trainers. For one reason or another, the only Brains left were Anabel, Lucy and Brandon. So he had to recruit."

"In other words, you got the job nobody else wanted." Olly laughed, earning a dagger stare from Paul.

"Anyway." Norman said. "Moving swiftly on."

He turned back to Ash and Olly.

"What was it you were saying about Deoxys and Celebi?" He asked.

"We think they may have brought us here." Ash replied.

"You know, what with Celebi being a time traveller and all."

Norman nodded. "So they would be floating around somewhere in this time period then, just waiting for something to happen."

Norman's expression changed from one of slight relief to one of anger and slight dismay.

"I hope they are around here." Olly said. "That way I can tell Deoxys to tell Celebi to send us back to the past."

"This is bad." Norman said, thoughtfully.

He snapped into action.

"Agent Reed, go find agents Mao, Speed and Clearwater. Inform them of the situation and have them wait for my command."

"Yes, sir!" Paul replied, before leaving the room.

Norman turned to Jim.

"Agent Jacobs, I want you to meet Agent Montgomery at the stadium and inform her that we have a potential problem."

Jim sighed, and didn't look happy with what he had been told to do.

"Damn. She's going to be really pissed. If I don't make it back, don't touch my stuff. And make sure my Meganium goes to a good home."

"Just do it." Norman groaned, before turning back to Ash and Olly.

"I'm pleased to see both of you again." He said. "Believe me, I truly am."

"There's always a but." Olly muttered.

"But." Norman said, glaring at him. "Your appearance here has just made my already difficult job a whole lot harder. Go with Jim, and he'll inform you of our situation."

Norman saluted, which Olly half returned, before leaving.

Jim turned to Olly and Ash.

" 'Kay." He said. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Paul strode through the building looking for the three agents.

He saw his beloved Anabel waving at him, and with a small smile to himself, he waved back.

 _Weird how those two showed up around here._

Anabel blew him a kiss.

 _Still, why the hell should I care? I didn't care for them back in the past, and I really shouldn't now. Defeating both of them is the second happiest moment of my life so far._

Paul had an even bigger smile on his face as he remembered the first.

 _It had been a really long day, and after training with his Pokemon for the last seventeen hours, trying to get them into shape for the oncoming Frontier season, Paul was glad to get into the small apartment he shared with Anabel._

 _"Thanks, Gallade." He said to his Pokemon that he had been sent for battling purposes at the Battle Tavern in Viridian City. "Return."_

 _Scott sent a new Pokemon to each Frontier Brain every six months or so. Gallade had been sent as a Kirlia, and had evolved when accidentally touching a challenger's Dawn Stone._

 _Paul recalled the Pokemon to its Pokeball, and kicked his boots off. As he hung his coat on the rack, and threw his gloves on the phone table, he smelt something. Something good._

 _"Something smells good." He yelled._

 _"Thanks!" Anabel shouted. "It's roast Tauros cooked with Treecko blood."_

 _"Really?" He asked, confused. He knew from prior experience that Treecko blood didn't taste great. Somethings were just best not remembered._

 _"No." She replied. "It's steak."_

 _Paul grinned. Her sense of humour was quite intoxicating. Of course, she often complained that he would laugh at anything. But since the first eighteen years of his life had been devoid of laughs, apart from when he had seen his old rival, Chris, battling, he felt he was entitled to appreciate the finer things in life._

 _"I'll be in in a second." He said, as he quickly entered the bathroom. That was the thing about teleportation. It made him need to go._

 _After doing so, he made his way into the small kitchen._

 _Even over the smell of cooking meat, he could smell the lavender scent of her body. It drew him towards her, making his heart beat faster with every second. She was wearing nothing but one of his old shirts that he had worn to his G-men initiation. If the her scent made his heart beat faster, Arceus only knew what effect the way the shirt rested at the top of her smooth legs was having on him._

 _Anabel had her back to him, and he stood there for a moment, watching her every move. It was hypnotic how even doing something so simple could make her so appealing._

 _He sneaked over, and placed one hand over her eyes, and the other around her waist._

 _"Guess who." He whispered._

 _"Hmm, let me think." She giggled, as she spun around and kissed him. "How was your day?"_

 _"Just got better." Paul replied. "How was the Battle Salon."_

 _Anabel sighed. "There doesn't seem to be any strong trainers wandering around at this point. Someone actually challenged me with a Caterpie."_

 _"Christ." Paul muttered. "A Caterpie. I just send my Pokemon against each other and tell them to spar. It's probably more beneficial than battling a small green insect."_

 _"Yeah, It would mean avoiding dealing with Bug Catchers." Anabel conceded. "Those kids really are arrogant."_

 _"You have to wonder at what point they realise that there is more to life than dealing in Caterpie and Weedle." Paul remarked._

 _"Ah well." Anabel said. "Who are we to criticize?"_

 _"You have a point." Paul muttered, keeping his thoughts neutral._

 _"It'll be a few minutes." Anabel said, referring to the cooking meat. "I'll shout you in a few minutes if you need to do anything."_

 _The walls instantly went up in Paul's mind. She hadn't been reading his thoughts, had she?_

 _Anabel recoiled slightly, but recovered her poise._

 _"I'll find something." Paul said, as he left._

 _He came back in a few minutes later, and started putting items on the table, before whipping a chair out for Anabel._

 _"Thanks." She smiled, as he went to sit down._

 _He sat down and took a bite of steak. He chewed several times, before gazing into her violet eyes._

 _"Is it good?" She asked._

 _"Lovely." Paul replied, as he reached into his pocket._

 _"Something you want to tell me?" Anabel smiled._

 _Paul took her hands._

 _"Anabel." He said, trying to keep the eye contact. He knew she could feel his nerves. "I've been thinking a lot lately. We've been dating for five years, ever since we met at the PCC. And it's been the best five years of my life. I've spent it with someone special, someone who is smart and funny and talented."_

 _"What are you saying?" Anabel asked, humouring him as she knew what was coming._

 _"They've been a blast." Paul said, as he held the ring out. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Anabel looked at the ring. Sometimes, she really hated having psychic powers, it really spoiled the surprise._

 _"Yes." She said. "I'd love to."_

* * *

"So, let me start off by saying that I'm happy to see the two of you alive." Jim said, as they were heading back towards the stadium.

"Thanks." Olly replied.

"I bet both of you are wondering what's going on here." Jim remarked, as the two trainers following him nodded.

"Things aren't exactly...peaceful here." Jim replied. "Do you remember the Pokemon Hunters, especially J and L?"

"Yeah, those freaks who froze Pokemon and sold them for money." Ash answered.

"As far as I know, J's dead and L was in prison." Olly said, puzzled.

"That's what you think." Jim replied. "There's a whole organisation of them now. More than you would think possible. It could be the biggest problem that the G-men have ever faced."

Olly stiffened. "I don't think you're giving Claudia Coppinger enough credit."

"Part of the problem." Jim replied. "The Coppinger technology created the Pokemon Hunters. When your band of vigilant heroes stopped them, you didn't get them all!"

"Aww crap." Olly said.

"Who is Claudia Coppinger?" Ash asked.

"Never mind." Olly replied.

"What do the Pokemon Hunters want?" Ash asked Jim. "What is their goal?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here." Jim replied. "I wish I could tell you, but all I know is that they've caused the stolen Pokemon rate to go up 50% in the last fifteen years."

"And that's why Celebi and Deoxys being here is a bad thing." Olly concluded.

"Correct." Jim said. "Celebi can control time, and Deoxys is...well, you've seen it fight."

"I have a vague recollection of it." Olly replied, dryly. "It took five of my Pokemon to bring it down. Dusclops, Charizard, Garchomp, Dragonite and Empoleon."

"Powerful creature." Jim said.

"What can we do to help?" Ash asked.

Jim shrugged. "Right now, all we can wait for is for the grand strategist to come up with a plan."

As they were walking through the streets, they heard a song emanating from one of the shops.

Ash knew it instantly, and started to hum it.

"Is that Light of my Life?" He asked.

"Yep." Jim replied. "She's made quite a name for herself, in both the G-men and Pop life."

Jim pointed into the shop, and the three of them saw a huge poster of a brown haired woman who vaguely resembled May.

"Pop life." Ash mused. "Where is she now?"

"She was in Kanto, last I heard." Jim replied. "Although I should tell her that you are here, or you can call her. She'll be happy seeing that you aren't dead."

Olly hit Ash on the arm. "Result!"

He then did a double take. "Wait, dead?"

"What do you mean, dead?" Ash asked.

Jim went pale.

"Oh right." He said. "I don't quite know how to tell you this, but there was this little explosion that killed half the G-men."

"What!" Ash and Olly shouted simultaneously.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. WHAAT!**

 **This is how to take an idea and stretch it out. Still I kinda like it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. In fact, thanks to all the readers. Even though there is a huge discrepancy between the amount of reviews and the amount of hits I have.**

 **Hope that you'll see I'm the light of your life. I knew that song would be a hit.**

 **What is going to happen, and are there going to be answers? Probably.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	78. Chapter 78

78\. Emerald Comet

Chapter 78. Emerald Comet.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and Olly explored the new world, and discovered their fate._

* * *

"What do you mean, dead?" Olly shouted, almost grabbing Jim by the throat.

"Of course, you might not be." Jim replied. "They never found your bodies."

* * *

 _Not again!_

This was Jim's initial thought as Faith started to shake him.

"What do you mean, I'm needed now!" She shouted at him.

Jim broke away. "Don't kill me. I'm just the messenger."

"I'm already having enough trouble with the morons who work here!" Faith yelled.

"Wow, you really have anger issues." Olly commented, earning a glare from Faith.

"Faith." Ash said. "When we first ran into you, you were screaming into a cell phone about kicking someone's ass if it wasn't already kicked."

Faith's expression softened, and she sighed.

"That's because one of my cowboy's got into this stupid bet while he was drunk, thinking that he could catch an Ursaring without any help."

"Oh my God." Olly exclaimed. "There's a bar around here. I can get a drink."

"Your cowboy?" Ash asked.

Faith nodded.

"Yeah, you see, I own a ranch here in Verger now, near Lassana City, and tomorrow is the Verger national rodeo."

Faith kicked one of the stables angrily.

"The cowboy who I was yelling at was supposed to ride one of my Tauros. My best Tauros to be exact."

"Don't you have other cowboys?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Faith replied. "But none of them have the skill or the stupidity to ride this Tauros. The Tauros we're talking about is famous in rodeos here."

Faith scowled.

"Unfortunately, if he doesn't buck with somebody on him, I don't get paid."

Olly looked up. "I could ride him."

Faith looked at him like he had lost his mind completely.

"Have you ever been to a rodeo in your life?" She asked.

"Nah, but I'm a fast learner." Olly replied.

"You are also a moron." Faith said. "It isn't fishing for Magikarp. You are going to ride a 200 pound wild monster who wants to kill you."

Olly shrugged. "How hard can it be? Just get on and hold onto the reins for dear life."

Faith looked like she might be willing to continue the argument, but Jim's phone started to ring.

He answered it, and listened for a few moments, before hanging up.

"They found something." He remarked. "We should get back to HQ."

* * *

They soon found themselves back at the base.

However, there were slightly less members there.

Olly recognised Paul, and saw someone who looked like a slightly older version of Elias.

Ash saw a familiar looking Pikachu with a tuft of yellow fur on its head.

"Sparky?" He asked.

"Ash?" The Pikachu's trainer asked.

Ash looked up. "Ritchie?"

"Pika!"

The older version of Ritchie clapped Ash on the shoulder. "Heh, long time no see my friend."

"Likewise." Ash replied.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, until Norman stood uo, and started to speak.

"As you all probably know, Celebi and Deoxys are running lose somewhere in the area and have brought two old friends from the past here."

Norman looked around.

"Just a few minutes ago, we may have found something that may tell us why. Agent Clearwater, since this was your discovery, why don't you take it from here."

Ash couldn't place why she looked slightly familiar.

She took out an item that looked like a green rock.

"This is a chip of something call the Emerald Comet. It's something that appears once every 500 years, and it apparently releases a powerful energy from this comet."

Clearwater stared at the chunk of rock in her hands.

"It is also said that Deoxys is the only one who can control this energy."

"So why has this caused Deoxys to come to this time period?" Someone asked.

"We have reason to believe that the Pokemon Hunters will try to control this energy."

"So, does that mean that the comet is going to appear soon?"

"No." Clearwater replied. "It already appeared. When the old G-men headquarters was destroyed fifteen years ago."

"So, that's why it exploded." Someone else yelled out.

Clearwater nodded. "The levels of power are the same."

"So why is Deoxys here, then?"

"Because." A new voice said. "Celebi and Deoxys want to prevent this from happening."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken.

"Nightmare!" Ash said, as he saw who the speaker was.

"Correct, dear trainer." He laughed. "That's me, in the flesh, or rather, lack of it."

"How do you know this?" Norman asked. "And more to the point, why the hell can you talk?"

"You can speak." Nightmare reminded him. "Frickin Pokeist."

"Just answer the question, Nightmare." Ash sighed.

"Well, okay." Nightmare said. "About a hundred years ago, I was captured..."

"The question about how you know this!" Ash shouted, almost bursting a blood vessel.

"Oh right." Nightmare replied, clearly enjoying the discomfort of his trainer. "Celebi told me. I was chilling with her and Deoxys in the atmosphere."

Everyone looked at him.

"You mean, you had contact with Celebi?" Clearwater asked.

Nightmare looked like he wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but refrained from it. "Yep, she told me that she wanted to prevent that explosion from ever happening so she went to the past to warn Ash. Apparently, they met in the past. Deoxys just happened to be there, and so she figured she might as well warn it too."

"Did Celebi say when she'd take there two morons back?" Anabel asked.

"HEY!" Ash and Olly protested.

Nightmare ignored them. "She said she'd look for them tomorrow. She'd do it today, but she's washing her hair or something. Oh wait, now I remember, there are Pokemon hunters after her."

"You could have said that before." Faith remarked.

Nightmare stared at her. "Why do you look vaguely familiar?"

"Because I'm Faith Montgomery, you jackass."

"Actually." Paul said. "This could be a good thing, ignoring the stupid Genger aside."

"Hey!" Nightmare protested. "I'm so going to kick your ass in the semi finals now."

"Oh, is that where you are?" Paul asked, sarcastically. He held up a photo of the young version of himself holding a huge trophy. "Freedom and weep."

"So, you won?" Ash said.

"Well, you died." Paul replied. "So the semi became the final, and I defeated Crystal to become the centenary champion."

"Wow." Ash muttered.

"How could this be a good thing?" Norman asked.

"Think about it." Paul said. "Celebi and Deoxys will come to these two. There would be a good chance of there being hunters after them. We could use this to set a trap and capture some of the enemy. Maybe even learn more about them."

Norman thought about it.

"Good point." He said. "We can secure agents around the meeting spot and reel them in as they poke their heads out of their holes."

"I know the perfect place as well." Olly said. "The rodeo."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Nightmare was relieved for the momentary feel of being unnoticed.

"Think about it. If these hunters are as good as you claim they are, then they will probably be looking for me and Ash. If this rodeo is as big as you say it is, then it'll be on every TV in Verger, and possibly in some other regions as well.

Faith interrupted. "It's true that this is going to be on every TV, radio, whatever in Verger, there'll be thousands of people in the stadium. How do you plan on getting on TV...?"

She realised what he was going to do. "Oh no. There's no way in hell you're getting on that Tauros."

"But think about it." Olly argued. ""This is a golden opportunity to get closer to these hunters."

"That's crazy." Elias remarked. "There'll be close to a million civillians in and around that stadium. If it goes badly wrong, who knows how many people could get hurt. Or worse."

"How're your scars, Elias?" Olly asked, sarcastically. "Stop being so negative. We might not screw up. And besides if Celebi is floating around town, she'll know where we are."

Olly paused. "Or alternatively, I could stand on the roof and yell Deoxys a couple of times."

* * *

A few hours later, Norman walked onto the roof.

"Didn't work, I take it."

"Nope." Olly replied.

"You had a good point." Norman said. "It's a great opportunity for us to get some answers."

Olly looked slightly pleased.

"But are you sure you can ride a Tauros?"

"I can ride a Dragonite." Olly pointed out. "I can ride a Garchomp, Charizard, Empoleon. I can ride a Dragonite while pissed out of my skull."

"Don't tell me." Norman said. "I'd have to arrest you. It's illegal to ride a Pokemon while drunk."

"Point is." Olly replied. "I know how to ride a Pokemon."

Faith walked over. "This wasn't what I had planned to do when I was younger, but it has turned into a great business for me. Screw this up and you are dead."

Olly laughed. "Cut the crap Faith. If you kill me here, then that would screw the past up beyond all doubt."

"Tell that to my prize Tauros." Faith replied.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Jim were waiting for Olly in the stables.

"Hey, Jim." Ash said.

"Yeah."

"What happened in the explosion I apparently did in?"

Jim thought back. "Well, I was training my Bayleef in the forest ready for the Verger League, and suddenly the building just when boom. Many G-men members died, including Noland, Phoebe, Flint and Volkner. There were also a few civilians nearby who were caught up, and I think that was what happened to you."

Jim paused.

"Paul wasn't in the G-men at that point, so he was fine, and Faith was with Elias."

Jim started to go into detail, while Ash phased out.

"And soon after, the Pokemon Hunters just popped up out of nowhere. I wish it had never happened. The world hasn't been the same since."

They heard footsteps outside, and Olly walked in.

"You look different." Ash remarked.

Olly was wearing a pair of brown flares above a pair of black boots with spurs on the rear. He also wore a red shirt under a black waistcoat, under a long brown coat. He had a cigar in his mouth, and was wearing a cowboy hat. He was also wearing a yellow rag around his neck.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Not really." Ash replied. "You look like a cowboy who got dressed in the dark."

"And where'd you get the cigar?" Jim asked. "You can't smoke that here!"

Olly grinned. "Swiped it from Toxicroak's supply. I need a release, because Faith's had me training on a mechanical bull all night, because she apparently wants an excuse to chew me out if I screw it up."

He flipped the stetson in the air. "I like the hat though."

"Good luck." Ash said, as the announcer started to yell things out.

"You're our only hope." Jim said.

"No, there is another." Olly laughed, as the two of them headed out to the crowd.

* * *

Olly had climbed on the Tauros, and everything was being set up.

"This is going to be fun." He said to himself.

"And now!" The announcer shouted. "Making his pro debut as a replacement for Jack Hemingway riding the Montgomery Tauros, I give you Olly Lowe!"

Olly's mind was wandering, when the gate was released.

The Tauros suddenly jerked him out of his thoughts.

 _I wonder why its a rule only to grip with one hand._

Three seconds later, he went crashing over the fence.

* * *

"Aww crap." Faith said, holding her face in her hands. "Still, he lasted two seconds longer than I thought he would."

* * *

Olly landed on his ass in the dirt. He promptly stood up, and dusted himself off.

The crowd were completely silent, and as a result, he could hear hooves behind him.

"Oh crap!" He said, as he started to run.

He might be slightly optimistic about hoping to outrun a Tauros, but when he felt a stream of water hit him in the back of the head, he turned to see a slightly familiar looking shiny Gengar riding the Tauros. And holding a water pistol.

"Run, my puppets, run!"

Nightmare started to guide the Tauros into chasing the rodeo clowns.

* * *

"Is that your shiny talking Gengar?" Jim asked.

"Duh." Ash replied.

* * *

Faith was still watching, but just barely. "I knew this was going to end badly."

* * *

Paul and Anabel were also watching. They managed to find some amusement at the situation.

"I don't care what you say." Anabel chuckled. "I'm not letting our kids do that."

Anabel suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"One of the clowns has a Pokemon freezer on his arm." She said, urgently.

She hit the alert, and around the stadium, several G-men go ready.

During the craziness, there was a flash of light, and Deoxys appeared.

"Deoxys!" Olly shouted. "Get me the hell out of here!"

Deoxys nodded and they vanished in another flash of light.

* * *

Olly reappeared in another area of town.

"Thanks, Deoxys." He muttered, as the Pokemon floated next to him.

For some reason, Deoxys had decided to teleport Elias, Faith, Anabel, Jim, Paul, Clearwater, Nightmare, the Hunter rodeo clown.

And the Tauros.

"Oh crap." Olly exclaimed as the Tauros recognised him. "I've had it with this bloody Tauros in the bloody future. Deoxys, use Leaf Blade."

Deoxys created a blade of green energy in its hands, but the Tauros was suddenly turned to stone.

The light in Deoxys' hands faded, as everyone turned to the Hunter with the smoking gun.

"It ain't legendary, but it's going to do."

Another flash of light, and Celebi appeared.

"And now, I have three good Pokemon to take to the boss!" He laughed.

He suddenly crumpled to the ground, under a tackle from an Espeon.

"That takes care of him." Anabel remarked, smugly.

She turned to Olly and Ash.

"Now might be a good time to get out of here."

"Yeah, I think we will." Ash replied.

Nightmare suddenly jumped up. "There's someone else here!"

"What?" Elias shouted.

Out of the shadows, two more Hunters emerged.

"You fell for our trap!" One of them crowed.

They raised their weapons and started to fire.

Elias sent out Flygon. Jim sent out Umbreon. Clearwater sent out a Spiritomb and Anabel called Espeon over.

"Protect!" All of them shouted.

The Pokemon formed a barrier over the two legendary Pokemon, protecting them from the crippling attack.

"Bad move!" One of them laughed.

Anabel recoiled as she suddenly started to feel a destructive force building.

She turned and saw an Electrode about to use Self Destruct. It was nestled near a building that she could sense was abandoned.

Nobody else was aware of it. By the time she had alerted everyone to it, the Hunters would have probably have overrun them. If she did nothing, then they would be all seriously hurt or worse.

"Paul." Anabel said, softly.

He turned, and saw the Electrode.

"No!" He roared, as she started to run.

"I love you!" Anabel said, telepathically, tears running down her cheeks. "I always will. Take care of Holly."

"Anabel, what are you doing?!" Paul shouted.

"Saving you all!" She yelled back, as she tackled the Electrode. Anabel forced the Pokemon into the abandoned building, slamming the door behind her.

There was a huge explosion from inside the building, blowing several windows out and slamming the door open.

"Anabel?" Paul whispered, hoarsely, as he realised what had happened. "No!"

He collapsed to his knees. "No, it can't be!"

Paul started to bang his fists on the ground.

Nightmare had heard the telepathy.

"Who's Holly?" He asked.

"Their daughter." Faith replied. "They were expecting their second kid in six months."

Ash could see Paul shaking.

Paul regained some composure and stood up.

"You two. Leave now!" He shouted, angrily.

"Paul." Ash said. "I'm..so sorry."

"Just leave." Paul snarled, as he turned to the two Hunters. Both of them were laughing at what they had just done.

"You really don't want to see what I'm about to do to these two."

Ash gulped, as Olly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul." He said. "I can't do anything at the moment, but I promise that when I get back to the past, I will try and stop this from ever happening."

"We know the future and we can change it." Ash continued.

He turned to Celebi.

"Take us back."

* * *

"Not this place again." Olly groaned.

They were in the strange dimension between realities, time zones and dimensions.

Nightmare appeared.

"Cele!"

"Celebi says that she and Deoxys have diverted the comet. There is no danger of it killing you." Nightmare translated.

"Thanks." Olly said.

"Ceeele!"

"Celebi says that you weren't meant to die, so she stepped in as a favour for saving her from the evil woman." Nightmare translated.

"I don't get what's going on." Ash said. "But we appreciate it."

"Celebi!"

"Celebi is going to take you back now." Nightmare said. "Unless you want any more favours."

Olly suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Celebi." He said.

Celebi looked at him in surprise.

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Celebi says that she knows what you want, but if you do it, there will be consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Olly asked.

"Cele!"

"No comment." Nightmare said. "She can't tell you."

"What could be so bad about wanting a good man to get his health back?" Olly asked.

"Celebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"You'll find out." Nightmare translated. "Time for you to go."

Olly recalled Deoxys, as they faded back into the ether.

* * *

Suddenly, another flash of light, and they were back in the forest.

May was still stood there.

"Well, that was weird." She remarked, before noticing Olly's costume. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." Olly grinned, as he replaced Deoxys' Pokeball on his belt. "I liked those clothes as well."

"How long were we gone?" Ash asked, as Nightmare stretched.

"About thirty seconds." May replied.

* * *

The scream echoed around the hospital.

Several doctors, Nurses, visitors and security guards emerged outside the room, as the night nurse came running out.

Elias had just finished coming out of his room, with the Trapinch Faith had given him on the shoulder.

Faith followed him out, carrying his bag. He felt bad about her doing so, but he couldn't carry it with his injured arms, so he had to bear it.

"What's going on there?" Faith asked, as she dropped the bag and ran over.

"Excuse me, G-men, coming through." She shouted, pushing people out of the way.

She made her way to the night nurse.

"What's going on?" She asked.

She seemed too startled to speak. "There's a Pokemon in there!"

Everyone present heard the sound of a calm soothing bell, that made everyone feel better.

"What is that!?" Faith shouted, as she charged in.

She was slightly surprised to find a small blue and white floating Pokemon in the room. The ringing sound was emerging from it, and it was engulfing the patient.

"What's Celebi doing here?!" Faith asked herself, as the Pokemon saw her.

Faith could see that the burns on the patient were healing. She could also see his vital signs on the nearby machines, and could tell that he was healing faster than was humanly possible.

"But..Is that Heal Bell?" She asked.

Celebi nodded, and vanished.

Faith instantly knew what had happened, but not why as the occupant of the bed sat up. Where he had previously been coughing rapidly, and looked pale, his skin was now back to its regular colour, and he was breathing normally.

"How is that possible!" Faith yelled.

"I don't know." Lance replied. "But I feel a hell of a lot better."

Faith was just trying to work out what happened.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"I don't know." Faith replied. "But there was a Celebi, and a Heal Bell."

"I have something to be grateful for." Lance muttered.

* * *

Olly was heading back to his hotel room, hoping to get back to what he was going to do before Deoxys who had vanished.

After hearing the song in the future, he was lightly humming Light of my Life.

His mood was pretty good, after sorting things out in the future.

 _I felt kinda sorry for Paul. Nobody deserves that to happen._

He was vowing silently to make sure that that didn't happen to anyone ever again.

His cell phone rang. He answered.

"Hello."

"Olly." Faith said. "I was just at the hospital, when long story short, Lance was healed by a Celebi."

Olly laughed.

"Weird."

He hung up, and turned down the corridor where his room was.

There was a note on the door.

"Come on in." He read. "I have a surprise for you."

He was silently wondering what it was, as he slipped his key into the keyhole and walked inside.

Cynthia's clothes were laid on the floor in a heap.

"I'm liking where this is going." He laughed, as he headed for the bedroom.

Olly pushed the door open. As he walked inside, he yelled out in fright.

Cynthia's naked body hung from the light, a rope holding her neck.

Olly collapsed to his knees, as he realised that she was dead.

As the tears came, he noticed a piece of white paper on the ground.

He absentmindedly picked it up and read it.

What was written on it was even worse for his mood.

 **The corruption of the creator.**

 **The death of a champion.**

 **The towering inferno.**

 **The sacrifice of one.**

 **The darkness will arrive.**

There was something else written at the bottom.

 **If you thought the game was over, it's very much on.**

 **Kindest regards, C.C.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Dum dum dum. How many people saw that coming. Be honest.**

 **I passed 300,000 words here. Yay.**

 **So, Lance was never the champion who was going to die. Fooled probably 95% of readers there.**

 **Wonder which was the saddest moment of the chapter, Anabel dying or Cynthia being killed.**

 **Oh, and who could the mysterious C.C be? If you've been reading this, then there is a good chance you might know.**

 **Still, the mood is offset by Olly trying his hand at riding a Tauros.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Also thanks to Jeanne Reveur for suggesting the plot for the last three chapters. Apart from the last part after they arrived back in the past. That was all Bongo. I get the vague idea, but I still have to write the idea, so its not like I'm getting someone to do the work for me.**

 **In case you live under a stone, hello to my readers from under a stone, it being illegal to ride a Pokemon while drunk is a reference to being unable to drive while drinking.**

 **Pokeist is Nightmare's way of calling Norman a racist. There was going to be Nightmare going on a rant about how the humans don't want Pokemon to talk, but I decided against it.**

 **The other thing that didn't make it here, was Olly going on a Samuel L Jackson style rant against the Tauros. "I've had it with this mother f***ing Tauros on this mother f***ing future." From one of my favourite movies in Snakes on a Plane.**

 **There's also a vague Star Wars reference here as well. Spot it and pat yourself on the back.**

 **Fun fact, Olly's cowboy constume is based on what William H Macy wore at the Sundance Festival earlier in the year.**

 **It actually isn't said that Ash joined the G-men in here so don't assume that he did. Maybe he was killed by being nearby.**

 **I have a lot of author notes here.**

 **Maybe the next chapter will be the semi finals, or it might be a filler chapter.**

 **I'm making this up as I go along. Has nobody worked that out yet?**

 **Don't forget to review. I would like to know what you thought. Comments, quotes, opinions, all are welcomed.**


	79. Chapter 79

79\. Putting Together The Pieces

Chapter 79. Putting Together The Pieces.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and Olly made their way back to their own time from the future, but after Olly asked Celebi to heal Lance, the prophecy unfolded in devastating style._

* * *

Olly reached for the phone, and started to dial.  
"Yogi's pizza place." The voice over the phone said. "Nothing but the best for steaming hot pizza."

"Put me through you jackass." Olly snapped.

Brandon's voice emerged. "Hello."

"Brandon." Olly said, hoarsely. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" The Pyramid King asked.

"It..It's Cynthia." Olly choked. "Just get over here."

"Ok." Brandon said. "Where are you?"

"Hotel room." Olly replied, sadly. "Just..hurry."

* * *

Brandon strode into the war room.

"Brawly, Lucy." He said. "Follow me."

"What is it, dude?" Brawly asked.

"We apparently have a problem."

Brawly and Lucy stood up and followed the Pyramid King out.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, as the ambulance service finished taking the body away. They had literally just taken the body bag out of the door.

"What do you think?" Olly said, sarcastically.

"We can't say anything to make you feel better." Brawly remarked. "Nothing will make you feel better, but it'll heal in time."

"Someone should tell her brother." Brandon said.

"It was her." Olly whispered. "It was Claudia."

"That's impossible." Brawly replied.

Olly slid the bit of paper over.

"Those initials don't automatically mean that it was Claudia." Lucy summarised.

"Who else would it be?" Olly asked. "And who else knew about the prophecy?"  
Brandon grabbed the trainer by the shoulders.

"I can categorically tell you that it wasn't Claudia Coppinger!" He shouted.

"What, because she's in prison!" Olly shouted back. "You know that that doesn't stop people like her."

"No, because she's dead." Lucy said, butting into the argument.

* * *

"Are these the Pokemon you might use in the semi finals?" May asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied, as he threw his Pokeballs out into the air. "They are tomorrow, so I know that Pokemon selection is vital. It's only a one on one battle."

"The problem is." May reminded him. "If you lose one, then you would have to definitely win one to have any chance of progress."

Ash turned to his Pokemon.

Pikachu, Grotle, Totodile, Nightmare, Staraptor and Chimchar.

"We've come too far to be beaten now!" He said to his Pokemon. "If we win both matches tomorrow, then we will be in the final. We are one step away from being legends."

His Pokemon cheered in response.

"I find it amazing how you can say a few words to them, and instantly get a reaction like that." May commented.

"They have complete faith in me." Ash replied.

"I don't." Nightmare called.

"Shut up, Nightmare." Ash said. "Most of my Pokemon have complete faith and trust in me."

Ash's other Pokemon cheered again.

"Why do I bother?" Nightmare asked.

"I didn't know you did." May laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Nightmare retorted. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, May. Otherwise you might end up with Nightmares!"

Nightmare started to laugh maniacally.

He did it for several minutes, while Ash and May watched.

Nightmare eventually stopped.

"Are you done yet?" Ash asked.

"Looks like it." Nightmare replied, sarcastically.

"Well well well." Someone retorted.

Ash and May turned to see Crystal and Mary stood nearby.

"Oooh." Nightmare cackled. "I sense awkward confrontation."

* * *

"What do you mean she's dead?" Olly asked, confused.

"You clearly haven't seen the news." Brandon replied.

"Claudia Coppinger was coming out of court yesterday when someone swooped down on a Salamence and shot her six times."

"A Salamence?" Olly asked.

Something was stirring in the back of his mind.

"So, it's over?" He asked, confused.

"Well, nobody is losing sleep over her being dead." Brawly replied.

"Cynthia didn't commit suicide!" Olly shouted. "Why the hell would she!?"

"Calm down." Brandon said.

"Brandon, you cannot be serious in thinking that this is over!" Olly said.

"As far as I'm concerned." Brandon replied. "It is."

"Well, you are a moron then." Olly snapped.

"I'll let that slide." Brandon said. "Look, unless you can find some kind of evidence to prove that Cynthia didn't commit suicide, then this case is closed."

"Don't do this Brandon." Olly said, angrily. "You are making a huge mistake."

"I don't answer to you." Brandon replied. The icy tone in his voice said that he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Yeah, and I don't answer to you!" Olly snapped. "I answer to Volkner."

"Look." Lucy said, sensing that it was going to turn slightly sour. "This isn't going to help anyone. Brandon, he's upset. Olly, you can't rationalise something like this."

"Explain the bloody note!" Olly shouted. "If you can!"

Lucy didn't answer.

"No, you can't, can you?"

Still no answer.

"No, because that note is proof that that bitch had something to do with this. I don't buy the fact that she's dead, until I see her corpse burn. And even then I might not be convinced."

"Easy dude!" Brawly said, as someone banged on the floor to cut out the shouting.

"If you don't stop banging on the floor!" Olly shouted. "I'll come up there and feed you to my Garchomp!"

The banging quickly stopped.

"Calm down." Brandon said.

"Stop telling me to calm down!"

"Olly." Lucy said. "This might not be the right time to ask you this, but why are you dressed as a cowboy?"

* * *

"Essss!"

"Tankkkkkk!"

Skunktank nailed Espeon with a powerful Night Slash attack.

"Espeon!" Anabel said, worried about her Pokemon. The Psi Pokemon collapsed in a heap and didn't get up.

"Excellent hit, Skunktank." Paul congratulated his Pokemon.

Skunktank looked pleased with how it had made contact with the hit.

"That is a well trained Skunktank." Anabel remarked.

"I have history with this Pokemon." Paul admitted. "This was the first wild Pokemon I ever captured."

Paul went slightly misty eyed as he remembered.

"I was going to Kanto via Cannalave City, and I was trying to get a ticket. Well, as I was wandering around, I found this Stunky rooting through the garbage outside a restaurant."

Skunktank sat on its hind legs, and started to appeal for food.

"Anyway." Paul said, as he handed a Poffin to his Pokemon. "I battled that Stunky, and eventually caught it."

Skunktank started to chew on the candy, keeping a wary eye on Espeon who was being cradled in Anabel's arms.

"I suppose I wasn't the kindest trainer to Stunky." Paul admitted. "In fact, I went so far to say that if it drowned in the Cerulean City Pokemon gym, then it would have been its own fault."

Skunktank started to quiver at the memories.

"But, it evolved." Paul said. "In the pool, and helped me win the Cascade Badge."

"That's a story with a happy ending then." Anabel replied.

"You aren't shocked?"

Anabel took his hand. "Paul, that's not who you are anymore."

"What makes you so sure?" Paul asked. "Maybe that's who I'll always be, under the surface."

"What happened?" Anabel asked. "You aren't normally so...melodramatic."

Paul sighed. "I met my Dad earlier in the week."

"Wow." Anabel said. "No wonder you seemed down."

Paul scowled. "He said I was like him. And you know what? He's right."

Paul turned away. "I am like him. I always will be. That's my curse."

"It's also your greatest strength." Anabel reminded him.  
"How?"

"Paul, you claim to be like your father. I've never met him, but you clearly don't like him."

Anabel walked round and looked Paul in the eyes.

"I don't think you are that similar to him." She said. "Paul, when I first met you, you were confused and angry. Now, with my help, you've become a better person, something that he would never try and do."

Paul didn't look convinced.

"You are better than him!" Anabel said. "Always remember that I believe in you."

Espeon mewled in agreement.

"See." Anabel smiled. "She's an excellent judge of character."

Paul smirked at the remark.

"You know what." He said. "We've been training for the last seven hours. Let's call it a day, and go see a movie or something."

* * *

"Thought I might find you here." Faith remarked.

"Really?" Olly said. "Why's that?"

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Olly spun around on the bar stool and went back to his drink. "Me too."

He took a swing from the beer bottle, draining it, and putting it back down.

"Another, sir?" The barman asked.

"You got it."

"How long you been here?" Faith asked.

"Couple of hours." Olly replied, as she sat down next to him.

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Faith warned.

"Never figured you to be one of Brandon's lackeys." Olly remarked.

"I'm not here because of Brandon." Faith replied.

"That's what they all say." Olly said, as he took a swig from the new bottle that had been placed in front of them. "Brandon told you to come over here, because he's worried I might do something stupid."

Olly turned to face her.

"Brandon is a brilliant trainer, but he lacks focus. He's lost more than most of us in the Coppinger affair, and he just wants it to be over. To the point that he is willing to close his eyes and ignore the facts that are right in front of him."

Olly drained the last of his beer, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

Olly grinned. "To do something stupid."

"Don't do it." She said, grabbing his arm.

Olly shook her off.

"Try and stop me!" Olly said.

Faith looked slightly taken aback at this, as Olly strode out.

* * *

Olly walked towards the park, when he became aware of something.

"Decided to have a crack, did you?" He said, turning to see Faith and her Mightyena following him.

"I will stop you." She replied. "Whatever you are planning on doing."

Olly drew a Pokeball out.

"You can't beat me, Faith." He reminded her. "So, don't try."

"You think you're invincible." Faith said. "You're looking pretty tired to me."

Olly sent out Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Sting on Mightyena."

"Dodge it!"

Toxicroak sent a barrage of deadly purple needles at Mightyena, who dodged.

"Mightyena, use Iron Tail!"

Mightyena's tail started to glow with white light.

"Toxicroak, stop it with Brick Break."

Toxicroak slammed a fist up, and blocked the attack with ease.

"Disable it with Poison Jab!"

Toxicroak's fist started to glow with purple poison as she crashed it into Mightyena, who yelped in pain.

"I don't think you are as drunk as you make out." Faith remarked.

"I'm not." Olly replied. "Brandon is going to close this case unless I can find proof that Cynthia didn't commit suicide. I need to do this!"

"What is it with Brandon?" Faith asked. "Why does he want this closed?"

Olly laughed. "You'd be better off asking him."

"Come on, Olly." Faith said. "This isn't you!"

Olly didn't reply.

"Olly." Faith continued. "Cynthia wouldn't want you to be doing this. What the hell are you going to accomplish by running off half baked, hoping that some sort of answer is going to bite you on the ass?"

"It's better than doing nothing." He said.

"I have too much respect for you to let you go ahead with whatever suicidal plan you have." Faith continued. "You aren't the only one who is hurting."

Olly considered it.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab on me." He ordered.

Toxicroak gave him a quizzical look.

"I smoked one of your cigars."

Toxicroak roared in anger and charged over to use the attack.

Olly grunted as she hit him in the stomach. He collapsed onto the grass and vomited repeatedly.

"Nice." Faith commented.

Olly wiped his mouth, and stood up.

"I feel better after that." He remarked.

"Has anyone told Jim yet?" Faith asked.

"I should probably go..."

"Brandon said not to let you anywhere near Jim."

"Brandon can go screw himself for all I care." Olly said angrily.

"What is it with Brandon?" Faith asked again.

Olly sighed. "Brandon hates the Coppingers because of what they did to him. A few years ago, they broke into his home while he was away in the Battle Frontier and killed his wife and grandkids."

"Oh no." Faith said, feeling instant sorrow for what had happened to the grumpy old man.

"Yeah." Olly replied. "And that's why he wants to hide what happened to Cynthia under the carpet. It reminds him too much of what happened to his family."

"That seems kinda irresponsible."

"Grief can do that to you." Olly said, as Toxicroak lit up a cigar. "He blames himself, and isn't too dissimilar to what I'm doing at the moment."

"What's that?"

"Thinking of revenge."

* * *

Jim was sat in the cafe.

His entire body was numb.

 _She's dead. My sister.. is dead._

"Sorry to have to tell you this." Phoebe said.

"No." Jim said, softly. "Are you sure she's really dead?"

"From what Olly, Brandon, Lucy and Brawly saw, yeah." Phoebe replied. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"How come Olly didn't come tell me?"

"Brandon wanted someone to tell you the truth." Phoebe said. "Olly has some theory that it was a dead person who sanctioned the murder."

"Yet, Olly wouldn't say that unless he believed it."

Phoebe leaned over.

"Olly came back to his room to find her hanging from the ceiling naked." She told him. "I think he's taking it pretty bad."

Jim didn't respond.

"You okay?"

"I feel kinda ill actually." Jim said.

"That's understandable." Phoebe remarked. "Look, I can't say anything that will make the pain go away, but if you ever want to talk, then I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks, Phoebe." Jim said. "What are you, G-men counselling?"

Phoebe laughed. "No, but I'm a good listener, and have a lot of patience."

"What was Olly's idea?"

Phoebe suddenly look uncomfortable. "I honestly don't know. You'd have to ask him."

"I intend to." Jim said, standing up.

"Good timing then." Phoebe muttered, as Olly and Faith walked in.

"I see Brandon's spewing his propaganda out." Olly remarked, seeing Phoebe.

"I see you've been hitting the bars." Phoebe remarked. "I can smell your beer breath from here."

"Look, Phoebe." Olly said. "You know full well why Brandon is trying to sweep this under the carpet. He wants it over and done with. I don't think he even convinces himself."

"I'm not going to be the one who tells Brandon that." Phoebe replied. "I like living too much."

Olly took out a Pokeball.

"I guess I'm going to have to have a word with Brandon, and kick some sense into him then."

"You might want to sleep that off first." Faith remarked.

"I checked out of my hotel room." Olly replied. "I need to go get my stuff, and I'm moving into the G-men HQ."

Olly turned to go, before realising something.

"Hey, Jim." He said. "Give us a hand with the stuff."

"Why?" Jim asked. "How much stuff do you have?"

Faith jerked her head, telling him to go with him.

"Actually, I could use the walk."

* * *

"These all your Pokemon, Ashby?" Crystal asked.

"Nah, I have someone elses Pokemon all lined up in a row and giving them a motivational speech." Ash replied sarcastically.

"BURN!" Nightmare shouted.

Ash turned his head to glare at Nightmare.

"Still, all the motivational speeches in the world aren't going to stop you from getting past me tomorrow." Crystal laughed.

"Don't be so sure." Ash said. "By the law of averages, I have to beat you sometime."

Crystal smirked. "If that's your strategy, then you haven't a prayer."

Crystal took a Pokeball out, and dropped it. A large green and white Pokemon burst from the ball. It had a hairstyle that resembled a helmet. It swung the blades on its arms around, before bowing.

"Behold, the Pokemon that will beat you tomorrow." She said, proudly.

"Holy crap." Nightmare commented. "That's one pumped up Gallade."

Gallade looked at him.

"Laaaaaaadddde!"

"Yeah, I can talk." Nightmare replied. "Get over it."

"Gaaaaaaaa!"

"You what?!" Nightmare said, angrily. "Oh, Ash, you better send me out to battle this bastard tomorrow."

"Gall!"

"Yeah, I'm going to kick your ass." Nightmare shouted. "Come on. I'll take you right here right now."

Crystal smirked again.

"Even that talking Gengar isn't going to save you from Gallade."

She recalled her Pokemon.

"That's the evolved form of the Ralts I got as my starter. It's attack power is unmatched by anything."

Crystal smiled.

"See you on the battlefield, Ashby. Let's go, Mary."

As the two departed, May looked at Ash.

"What is it?"

Ash laughed. "I think I might just have thought of a way to beat her."

Nightmare pumped his fist.

"Not you, Nightmare." Ash replied.

Nightmare sagged to the ground.

"Meanie."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Slightly depressing chapter, but hey after what happened in the previous chapter, it had to be done.**

 **Slightly ironic that Nightmare, a Gengar, is calling Ash a meanie, after a Gengar is leader of Team Meanies in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

 **Yeah, apparently they live in a world where you can get a Ralts as a starter Pokemon. I think that'd be pretty sweet in all fairness.**

 **You have to feel slightly sorry for Brandon after his family were killed by Coppingers.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Paul's Skunktank is back. Could he be using it in the semi finals?**

 **The semi finals are going to be in the next chapter!**

 **Can anyone work out what Ash's plan is?**

 **There is going to be slightly more on how Olly and Jim cope with Cynthia's death, but the main focus is going to be the Semi's.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	80. Chapter 80

80\. The Semi Finals

Chapter Eighty. The Semi Finals.

* * *

 _Summary. Olly tried to come to terms with the death of the woman he loved, only to find that the other G-men are willing to write it off as suicide. Ash, Paul and Crystal prepared for the final hurdle before the ultimate showdown._

* * *

"So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know." Olly replied, as he picked up his bag. "I thought that... Never mind."

They walked down towards the elevator.

"Jim." Olly said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about your sister."

Jim looked at him.

"I know."

The two of them continued to wait for the elevator.

"Look, I'll tell you what I think, but I need to talk to Brandon first and try and talk some sense into him."

"How do you think that'll work?"

Olly thought about it.

"Thought about reasoning with him, but if that doesn't work, I'll just kick his ass in a Pokemon battle."

"That's confidence for you." Jim remarked, as the elevator doors opened. "Are you sure that's not a drunken increase in self confidence."

"Probably." Olly laughed.

The two of them went into the elevator.

"I need to drop my room key off." Olly remarked. "Otherwise I'll probably end up being charged for it, and I really am not in the mood to be chased by a slightly irritated hotel owner who wants money from me."

* * *

In the lobby, Olly and Jim walked towards the counter.

"Wouldn't be able to sleep in that room." Olly remarked, as he waited for someone to show up behind the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah." Olly said. "I'd like to check out, please."

"No problem."

The receptionist started to type away.

"Can I have your room key please."

Olly handed it over.

"Ah, Mr. Lowe."

Olly started to look around.

"Did your friend find you?"

"Excuse me?" Olly said.

She looked confused.

"One of your friends was looking for you. He came by and said that he was an old friend from Sinnoh. He'd only just arrived and wanted to know your room number."

Olly looked thoughtful.

"What did he look like?"

"He was quite tall." The receptionist replied. "He had purple hair, and looked to be about mid thirties."

"Yeah, thanks." Olly said, as he picked his bag up.

"Oh!" She said. "And he also spoke in a really creepy weird fashion."

"Yeah, I know who you mean."

"Thanks for staying with us."

"It's been good." Olly replied.

Jim followed him out.

"Who was that guy who came looking for you?"

"No idea." Olly said. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

"Welcome to the Uriah Stadium. I'm Carlton Bond."

Bond said this into the camera.

"It's been a long tournament full of shocks, surprises and top quality battling. But today, we reach the semi finals. Three trainers remain from the initial pool of one hundred and in the next few hours, we will know who is going to be contesting the final in a few days time."

Bond looked across the studio.

"Due to some unfortunate circumstances, we offer our best wishes to the family and friends of Cynthia Jacobs, who can't be with us today for tragic reasons."

Bond continued to speak.

"And sitting on the couch, we have Pyramid King Brandon, Petalburg City gym leader Norman Maple and Hoenn Elite Four member Phoebe."

Brandon, Norman and Phoebe had been persuaded to come in.

"So, Pyramid King, tragedy about Miss Jacobs."

"Yes." Brandon replied. "It's never nice when somebody dies, but nobody has anything bad to say about her. She was a great person, and I'm sure the whole world will miss her."

"Likewise." Norman said. "There has rarely been a more talented trainer to appear in my gym, and I hope that her family can accept my condolences."

"I spoke to her brother last night." Phoebe finished. "I hope that the mental anguish gets better in time."

"So, what do you think about the upcoming battles?"

"Well, the draw to decide what order the battles happen hasn't happened yet." Brandon replied. "You can't make a decent opinion until you see that really."

"Well, in that case." Bond said. "Check out our competition, and we'll be back after the commercial for the draw with Nicky Heller, and the reaction from the studio."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Cathy Pride."

"And I'm Nicky Heller."

"We've been commentating on the Pokemon Centenary Cup."

"And in cooperation with the Pokemon League and PokeSports, we have a fabulous prize to offer away."

The two commentators pointed behind them to show a magnificent stadium right in the middle of the Island. It looked to seat well over a hundred thousand people. and had four huge towers overlooking the battlefield. There were also several private boxes overlooking the field, which were available to anyone willing to pay.

"This is the Starburst Stronghold."

"The venue for the final battle."

"For a chance to win a tour of the Starburst Stronghold, as well as an executive box for the final battle AND ten thousand dollars, answer this very simple question below."

"Which of these types is not super effective against Bug types."

"Is it A, Fire?"

"Is it B, Poison?"

"Is it C, Flying?"

"Call the number you can see below."

"Get dialling for a chance to meet the two trainers beforehand, and also an amazing experience."

* * *

After a brief break, Bond and his army of pundits were back on TV.

"Okay, we're back." He said, stating the obvious. "And we are just about to go to Nick Heller for the draw for what order these battles are going to happen."

Heller appeared on the screen.

"Thanks, Carlton." He said. "I'm here with Charles Goodshow ready to make the draw."

"Hello, Carlton." Goodshow said.

"We just have the three trainers coming out of the tunnel. Of course, there are three changing rooms in this stadium, as it was built especially for this purpose. They all look ready for battle. Each of them is going to have two battles in the next couple of hours, and I just hope that the best two trainers end up going through."

"Nick!" Bond said. "Is there any chance of a word with any of the trainers after the draw?"

"I'll try, Carl." Heller replied. "No promises."

"Are you all ready for your destiny?" Goodshow asked.

Ash, Paul and Crystal replied in the positive.

"Then how this is going to work." Goodshow said. "We have a huge wheel here. We like to call it the wheel of fortune. Basically, there are pictures of each of you on this wheel, and we spin it around. Whichever two trainers it lands on first will battle first. The second two will battle second, and the remaining two will battle last."

Heller walked over to the huge wheel, which was now placed upright so everyone could see it.

"And Spin!" He said, giving it a huge push.

The wheel started to spin around, until it slowed down on a picture of Ash.

"First trainer will be Ash Ketchum!"

Ash remained impassive as Heller spun the wheel again. It stopped on a picture of Paul.

"And in the first semi will be Ketchum against Reed."

 _It had to happen eventually._

Paul didn't seem overly bothered.

Heller spun the wheel again, and this time, Paul's face came up.

"Reed will be facing off against Manners in the second battle, and then Manners versus Ketchum in the third battle."

Ash sighed, before turning to see Crystal leaving to go to the changing rooms.

"Later Ashby."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Bond asked. "We're about five minutes away from the first battle, and how do you think it's going to go?"

"Well, both trainers will want to not lose at this point." Brandon replied. "I think that a draw would be a good result for both of them, and then they have one other match to try and take it from there."

"Norman, who is going to get to the final out of these three trainers?"

Norman laughed. "I honestly couldn't tell you. Luck plays a huge part here. Luck and bottle."

"Phoebe, is it really that simple?"

"Yes." Phoebe replied. "But there is also some degree of skill needed."

"Don't we already know that these three trainers have that degree of skill because they are already here?"

"We know nothing." Phoebe replied. "There may very well be a shock on in this battle, and we are going to see it."

Bond turned to the camera.

"And with that inscrutable comment, we are going to get back to Cathy Lee-Pride and Nicky Heller for live commentary of battle number one."

* * *

"Thanks, Carlton, and we're live from the Uriah Stadium, or stadium number six as its more commonly know. We are about to witness what could be a titanic battle between these three trainers and I'm sure that everyone present is looking forward to this battle."

The stadium had become very full.

In fact, as Ash walked out onto the field, he didn't think he could see an empty seat. He slightly grinned as he saw a huge banner being held up, bearing his name on it.

"You ready for this, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, from his shoulder.

Ash saw Paul walk out from the other side of the arena, and take his place in his own trainer area.

"Now, due to the nature of these battles, they are going to take place on a regular brown field, which can easily be maintained between battles. And after making the draw, Nicky Heller joins me in the commentary box."

"Yes, I do, Cathy, and I'm really looking forward to what these two trainers can throw at each other."

"The referee is just issuing instructions, and we look like the first match might be about to get underway. Remember, the scoring system for the three battles is the same as it was in the group stage. For a win, you get three points, for a draw you get one, and for losing, you get a big fat zero."

* * *

"Ready to lose?" Paul asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Ash replied.

Paul threw a Pokeball. "Gliscor, standby for battle!"

Paul sent out his Gliscor, who emerged from the ball and landed on its tail.

"Gliscor, huh." Ash remarked. "I know how to beat this, Totodile, I choose you!"  
Ash sent out Totodile, who started to dance around.

"TotototototoDile!"

"Easy, Totodile." Ash muttered.

"Then, the first battle of the semi finals is Totodile versus Gliscor!"

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Ash ordered.

Totodile stopped dancing long enough to launch a powerful stream of water at Gliscor.

"Sandstorm!" Paul countered.

Gliscor kicked up a wave of sand which blocked the attack.

"Yipes." Ash yelped.

"Gliscor, use X-Scissor!"

Gliscor burst from the sand and slashed Totodile with its claws.

"Totodile, counter with Slash!"

Totodile swung its claws, and tried to hit Gliscor, who evaded it with ease.

"Night Slash!"

Gliscor's claws started to glow, as it charged across the arena, and sent Totodile crashing into the air.

"Gliscor's power seems to rival that of Totodiles."

"And with the Sandstorm active, Gliscor's Sand Veil is making it incredibly difficult for Ash to land a hit."

"Totodile, use Water Gun!"

Totodile jumped up and fired a powerful blast of water at Gliscor.

Or rather, where Gliscor had been a few seconds earlier.

"Huh?" Ash said, confused.

"You are actually aware of what Sand Veil does." Paul replied. "Aren't you?"

Gliscor fell from the sky and crashed into Totodile.

"Gliscor, finish that ridiculous creature off with Thunder Fang."

Electricity started to crackle in Gliscor's mouth, as it moved closer to Totodile's neck.

"No time like the present." Ash muttered.

 _"Come on, Totodile." Ash said. "You can do it."_

 _"Toto!"_

 _"Come on." Ash repeated. "Just focus all your energy into your fist, and release it into whatever comes near you."_

 _Totodile tried the attack, but didn't quite manage to pull it off._

 _"Never mind." Ash said, as the small crocodile looked sadly at him._

 _"I'm sure you'll be able to do it when the time comes."_

Ash was jerked out of his memories.

"Totodile, use Ice Punch!"

Totodile spun and punched Gliscor in the face, sending it crashing off its back.

The small blue Pokemon shuddered for a moment as the electricity from the Thunder Fang coursed through its body. After trying to shake it for a moment, both Totodile and Gliscor got back up

"That's awesome." Ash congratulated his Pokemon. "I told you that you could master that move when the time came."

"Not over yet." Paul reminded him. "Gliscor, use Guillotine."

"Totodile, counter with another Ice Punch!"

Gliscor's claws started to glow as it charged at Totodile.

"This could be the end for Totodile. If as we suspect, Gliscor is stronger than its opponent, then that attack could defeat it in one hit."

Totodile pulled its fist back. Everyone could see that it was glowing with light, as ice started to form.

Then it faded.

Totodile looked sadly at its trainer, before Gliscor clamped its claws around its throat.

"Totodile!" Ash shouted, as his Pokemon collapsed to the ground, and didn't get up.

The referee raised his flag.

"Totodile is unable to battle. Gliscor is the winner."

Ash kicked the turf angrily, as he recalled Totodile.

"Good job, Gliscor." Paul said, as he recalled it. "Return."

Ash turned and walked down the tunnel, furious with himself.

* * *

"That was terrible." Brock remarked.

"I know." Ash admitted. "I thought Totodile would have the advantage over Gliscor."

"Ash, you screwed up badly." Brock said, harshly. "Sending Totodile in to battle Gliscor was both stupid and reckless."

"Don't tell me how I screwed up." Ash shouted. "I know I did. Chew me out later, after it's been proven that I can't advance."

* * *

"And we now have Crystal Manners against Paul Reed. Reed has three points after defeating Ketchum, while Manners has battled a match less, but has yet to get off the mark."

"Skunktank." Paul shouted. "Standby for battle."

"Espeon!" Crystal said. "Come on down!"

Paul sent out Skunktank, while Cystal selected Espeon.

"Begin!"

"Skunktank, use Night Slash!"

Skunktank's claws started to crackle with dark energy as it raced at Espeon.

"Evade it with Teleport!"

Espeon vanished, as Skunktank was about to land a crippling blow.

"Skunktank, wait for it to reappear, and use Flamethrower."

Skunktank waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Okay, where is it?" Paul demanded.

"Swift!" Crystal ordered.

Espeon suddenly leapt from the crowd and fired several small golden stars at Skunktank.

"Deflect them with Iron Tail!" Paul ordered.

Skunktank's tail started to glow with light as it leapt into the air, and swatted the projectiles away.

"Now, use Faint Attack."

Skunktank vanished, only to reappear behind Espeon. It then stuck a claw into Espeon's back, causing it to mewl in pain.

"Espeon, counter with Quick Attack."

Espeon recovered, and hit Skunktank with a lightning fast attack that knocked it over.

"Don't stand for that." Paul roared. "Use Night Slash."

Skunktank charged at Espeon.

"Evade with Quick Attack."

Espeon jumped out of the way, and landed on Skunktank's back.

"Bite it."

Espeon sank its teeth into Skunktank's back.

Skunktank roared in pain, as it jumped up and down to try and shake Espeon off.

"Skunktank, use Poison Gas."

Skunktank sent up a cloud of purple gas.

"Espeon, get out of there!"

Espeon jumped off, before it could breath in any of the toxic fumes.

"Skunktank, use Flamethrower!"

"Espeon, use Hyper Beam!"

Skunktank fired a red hot burst of flames at Espeon, who retaliated with a powerful beam of light.

The two attacks hit the opponents, causing huge amounts of damage.

Espeon looked badly hurt after the barrage of attacks, and fell to its knees.

Skunktank had been injured after the Hyper Beam had hit it, and was breathing heavily.

Both Pokemon looked like they could go down at any opportunity.

As the audience waited silently, both Pokemon collapsed.

"And look at that!"

"We have a draw, which is enough to send Reed to the final, where he will face either one of the two trainers he has already faced."

Paul didn't say anything as he recalled Skunktank.

"Thanks, Espeon." Crystal said. "Well done, Paul."

* * *

Paul strode back into his changing room, where Anabel and his other Pokemon were waiting for him.

"That was masterful." Anabel remarked, as Torterra, Ursaring, Gliscor, Weavile and Electivire all gave their approval in their various cries.

"Nothing can stop me now." Paul replied.

* * *

Ash had been watching the battle on an old TV in the changing room.

Pikachu waited on his shoulder.

"Pikachu." Ash said. "When Brock comes back, go to the stands with him."

"Pika?"

"Pikachu, I have a strategy for defeating Crystal, and I don't think that you could stand up to those powerful attacks."

"PikaPikaChuChu!"

"Come on, Pikachu." Ash pleaded, before reconsidering. "You want to be by my side, don't you?"

Pikachu nodded.

"If we're going to lose, then we'll lose together." Ash said. "I tell you what, here's my plan. If you don't like it, say, and we'll go out and win this together."

* * *

The audience erupted into applause as Ash walked out of the tunnel. Pikachu was sat on his shoulder.

"He's out." Brock remarked.

"Come on!" May shouted.

"You can do it!" Delia yelled.

"I wonder what his strategy is." Oak mused.

"Ash has to win to get to the final." Brock reminded everyone. "If he draws or loses, then he's out."

* * *

"You ready for this, Ashby?"

"Better than you think." Ash replied. "Kris."

"Oh ha ha." She laughed.

"Are you both ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Never been more ready." Crystal laughed. "Come on, Ashby, make my day."

Ash took a Pokeball out.

 _Pikachu thought my strategy was a good one. I couldn't send Pikachu out against her Gallade, it would be suicide._

"Come on down, Gallade!"

Crystal sent out her Gallade, who bowed to Ash.

"As I promised." She smiled. "Now, what's it going to be?"

Ash threw the Pokeball.

"Grotle, I choose you!"

Ash sent out Grotle.

* * *

"Of course!" Brock exclaimed.

"That makes perfect sense." Oak remarked.  
"I don't get it." May said.

"Gallade has a high attack power, while Grotle has a really high defense." Oak explained.

"I expected him to use Pikachu." May commented.

"The problem with Pikachu is that its defense isn't that great." Brock said. "And I don't think it would have been able to avoid too many attacks from Gallade. At least Grotle has a fighting chance at surviving a repeated barrage of powerful attacks."

"Something has to give." Delia remarked.

* * *

"So, you've chosen a Grotle." Crystal remarked. "Of course, I've beaten pretty much anything you can throw at me before, so why not this."

"Come on, Grotle." Ash shouted. "Let's shove those words back down her throat."

"Gallade, use Shadow Ball!" Crystal said.

Gallade held out its hands and created a dark lump of red and black energy. He then threw it at Grotle.

"Withdraw!" Ash shouted.

Grotle hid in its shell.

The crowd gasped, as the attack bounced off its shell, sending Grotle flying into the air.

"And despite Gallade not being known for its special attack power, it manages to send Grotle into the air with a powerful Shadow Ball."

"Whatcha gonna do now, Ashby?"

"This was part of my plan." Ash laughed. "Body Slam!"

Grotle emerged from its shell, and flung itself towards Gallade, who seemed worried about the oncoming Grotle.

"Protect!"

Gallade erected a shield around itself, avoiding the damage.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut."

"Here it comes!" Ash shouted. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Grotle sent a powerful blast of leaves into Gallade, trying to stop the charge.

Gallade swiped several of the leaves dow, and crashed his blades into Grotle, who moaned in pain.

"Come on, Grotle!" Ash shouted. "No pain! Use Energy Ball!"

Grotle opened its mouth and sent a ball of blue and green energy into Gallade.

"Dispel it with Leaf Blade."

One of Gallade's blades started to glow with a light green energy, as it swung it into the ball of energy.

The crowd gasped, as Gallade sent the shattered orb into the sky.

"Gallade, use False Swipe."

Gallade sprinted at Grotle, and hit it with its blades. Ash could see that Gallade was aiming for the parts of Grotle's body that weren't protected by the shell.

"Now, follow up with another Psycho Cut!"

Gallade's blades started to glow with energy, as they elongated.

The crowd went silent as they crashed into Grotle's head, sending it crashing backwards.

"And Grotle takes a powerful hit from the power of Gallade's blades."

"I don't know how much more Grotle can take!"

"Grotle." Ash said. "Use Synthesis to recover some energy."

Grotle managed to get up. It focused for a second, drawing in the power of sunlight to heal itself.

"Awesome." Ash said. "Now, time to go on the offensive, use Tackle!"

Grotle charged at Gallade.

"Teleport!"

Gallade vanished, as Grotle was about to crash into him.

"Now, charge up a Solarbeam." Ash ordered.

Grotle roared, as it started to absorb sunlight into its body. The plants on its back started to flower as it filled every part of its body, drenching Grotle in light.

"Gallade, use Brick Break from above."

Gallade reappeared and slammed its fist into Grotle's back.

The Grove Pokemon roared, but mainly more as a reflex than actual pain.

Gallade leapt off and landed in front of Grotle.

"Bad idea!" Ash shouted. "Fire the Solarbeam!"  
Grotle opened its mouth and sent the white hot beam of redirected sunlight crashing into the defenseless Gallade who was thrown backwards by the power of the attack.

The crowd roared their approval as Gallade crashed into the advertising hoardings, and fell to the ground.

"Gallade?" Crystal asked.

"And Gallade is down!"

"But is it out?"

Gallade managed to get to its feet, but he wasn't moving as freely, and his body was covered in burns.

"You thought you'd won." Crystal said. "You were wrong."

"Not quite." Ash said, pointing.

Crystal spun, and saw her Gallade crash to the ground.

"Noo!" She shouted.

The referee raised his flag.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Grotle is the winner!"

His declaration was accompanied by a crescendo of cheers from the crowd, as Ash jumped onto the battlefield and hugged Grotle.

"Thanks, pal." He said, as Grotle affectionately bit him on the shoulder. "That was awesome."

Crystal smiled weakly, as she recalled her Gallade. "Thank you."

She walked over to Ash, and held out a hand.

"I guess I can't call you Ashby anymore." She remarked. "You stopped my fifty match winning streak against you there."

"You still beat me forty nine times." Ash replied. "But you know what? It made me more determined to beat you this time."

He took her hand, and shook it.

"Thanks for the wakeup call a few weeks ago." He said. "I needed that."

"Good luck in the final, Ash."

Ash looked over her shoulder and saw Paul stood at the entrance to the tunnel, watching the battle.

He saw the purple haired trainer turn and leave.

"Thanks." Ash replied. "I think I might need it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. This kinda works. Behold the Gallade with the worst judgement ever.**

 **The reason why the semi final is like that is that I am really bad at maths, and I didn't work it out beforehand, so yeah. See above for results.**

 **Face it, Pikachu have terrible defense. And Grotle don't.**

 **I actually think that this is a decent chapter, there are three decent battles, and sets up the next few chapters nicely.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Feel free to answer the quiz question, but you don't get a prize. Unless you really want one, and even then you still don't get one.**

 **The reason Paul's Gliscor tries to bite Totodile on the neck is because it kinda looks like a vampire bat.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	81. Chapter 81

81\. Lead, Leads And More Leads

Chapter Eighty One. Leads, Leads And More Leads.

* * *

 _Summary. After a defeat to Paul, Ash made up for his previous forty nine losses against his childhood rival Crystal by defeating her to advance to the final of the PCC. Paul awaits for him in the final, and can he finally defeat his rival?_

* * *

"YESS!" Ash shouted, pumping his fist into the air, taking the acclaim of the crowd.

Hearing them chant his name was an awesome feeling. This was the feeling that he never wanted to end.

Although, as he felt a pair of arms slide around him, he could think of something else that was almost as good.

* * *

"Is he back yet?" Olly asked, pacing up and down.

"No." Flint replied. "And you are starting to annoy me."

"Birds of a feather."

"Hey!" Flint protested. "Are you implying that I'm annoying?"

"No." Olly replied. "I'm saying that you are a irritating moron."

Flint looked slightly indignant at the comment.

"I don't care about anything at the moment." Olly said. "I just need to speak to Brandon when he gets back from the Uriah stadium."

"Why not speak to Volkner?" Flint asked. "He's in the office. And he's the only one who can officially upgrade a missions status. Brandon can only make recommendations."

"I'd rather sort my grievances out with Brandon." Olly insisted. "He needs to see that he's got it badly wrong."

Brawly walked in.

"Got what wrong?" He asked.

"About the Coppingers being finished." Olly replied. "Do you really think we got all the Coppinger elites?"

"Well, we captured L and Cyrus before coming to rescue you." Brawly replied. "Claudia is dead."

"In theory."

Brawly ignored him.

"Giovanni went down with her. Collison is walking free because he was our double agent."

Brawly looked up.

"Who else was there, that we knew about?"

Olly looked to be musing something.

"I need to check something out." He said, grabbing the coat and hat he had brought back from the future.

"Where'd you get those?" Flint asked.

"The future." Olly replied.

"Ohhhkaaaaay!" Flint said, backing away slowly.

"What do you need to check out?" Brawly asked.

"A hunch."

* * *

"What do you want?" Harrison asked.

"Is that really the way to go about things?" Olly replied.

"Ok, I'll rephrase it. Why are you here, why are you here now, and what do you want?"

"You're in a bad mood." Olly remarked. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes." Harrison replied. "You did. On a Sunday morning."

"Sorry, man." Olly said. "But I need your help."

"What for?" Harrison asked, his interest piqued.

"Were there any other Coppinger Elites that you knew about?"

Harrison looked thoughtful.

"There was one guy." He said. "I never met him, but Claudia recruited him from some place in Kanto. I wasn't in on that."

"Since you were stabbing her in the back, that seems like a smart move." Olly commented. "So you couldn't recognise this guy if you saw him?"

"Sorry, no." Harrison replied. "Although.."

"Although what?"

He pointed to the sky.

"She kept records of everything she did in relation to the Coppingers. Everything."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"I only just remembered." Harrison replied, defensively.

He looked at Olly.

"Where'd you get the hat?"

"Never mind." Olly said. "So there's a huge amount of evidence in the skybase we abandoned."

"Possibly." Harrison replied. "I don't know if it's still there."

"So, if I went up there for a look around, I might find something."

"Anything is possible." Harrison conceded.

"I might go take a look then." Olly said.

"Good luck with that." Harrison said. "It's too high up for a flying Pokemon to reach."

"I might be able to manage it." Olly grinned.

* * *

The hangar was quiet. Shadows were cast everywhere by the simplest movement.

As the flash of light appeared, Olly and his Deoxys burst into view.

"Thanks for the Teleport, Deoxys." Olly said, congratulating his Pokemon.

Deoxys looked mildly amused at the compliment.

"Now, where to go."

Olly sensed something behind him.

"Where you go is up to you." The familiar voice said, softly. "Other people can only point you the way."

He turned, and saw her. Exactly as her remembered her. Long imposing black coat, blond hair not stained by blood as it had been the last time he had seen her. She clicked her heels on the cold metal floor in impatience as his eyes widened in shock.

"That's impossible." He muttered.

"Am I?" Cynthia asked. "Am I really so impossible that I'm stood here in front of you?"

"You are also dead." Olly reminded her. Around the edges of her body, it was slightly blurry, suggesting that it wasn't really her.

Deoxys looked slightly confused at the way its trainer was acting.

"If I was dead, why would I be here?"

"Couldn't tell you." The thing that looked like Cynthia said. "All I know is that you need to go through that door."

Olly turned to see the mangled door. It looked exactly the same as he remembered, when he had walked through it to save Brandon from Claudia.

"Really?" He asked, turning back.

There was nothing there, apart from a bemused looking Deoxys.

"What the..?"

Olly looked around.

"Did I just imagine that?"

He shrugged, and headed towards the huge door.

Deoxys looked around, before floating after him.

* * *

Brandon, Norman and Phoebe walked back into the G-men headquarters.

"What did I miss?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing much." Flint replied. "There was some mail, a few pizza orders, and I think Olly's gone off the deep end."

Brandon sighed.

"What does that moron think he's doing?" Brandon asked.

"Give him a break." Phoebe said. "He's hurting badly."

Brandon glared at her.

"I don't care what state of mind he's in!" He roared. "He's chasing some sort of dream that is going to embarrass this organisation, unless he desists instantly."

Brandon took a cell phone out and started dialling.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd get round to calling me." Olly said.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Brandon roared.

"I'm going to ask you the same question." Olly replied.

"What!"

"I've told you that this isn't over, Brandon." He said. "You can believe me now, or I will come back with proof and make you look like a bigger fool than you currently do."

"You insolent little..." Brandon shouted. "Get back to HQ now, or face the consequences!"

"I don't answer to you!" Olly said. "I answer to Volkner. Get over the leader complex Brandon."

Brandon was speechless, before deciding to try a different tact.

"Look, I know losing Cynthia hurt you, but you can't let it cloud your judgement."

Olly wasn't fooled at all.

"You'd know all about that, Brandon, wouldn't you?" Olly said, before hanging up.

* * *

It had been a while since Elias had been to this place.

"It just feels so significant." He remarked. "Once you've been in that hospital bed, time just seemed to stand still."

"At least you have an interesting story to tell people." Faith reminded him, gesturing to the faded burns that were hidden beneath his shirt.

"Yeah." He conceded. "I will."

* * *

Olly had found what looked like an office. There was an imposing looking desk near the window, that was overlooking Starburst Island. He could also count several filing cabinets.

"Now, what do we have here?" He said, to nobody in particular.

He walked over to the desk, and sat down.

"Hey, this is a comfortable chair."

Deoxys floated around, doing nothing in particular. Olly half considered recalling it, but it was probably a better idea to leave it out. That way if there was still someone wandering around, he didn't have to call something out.

He sighed, before starting to go through the drawers.

* * *

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

The red blinking light hurt her eyes, forcing her to blink repeatedly.

"I think someone is trying to snoop on your enterprise."

"My enterprise." She said. "I remember that."

She stood up, wary of her aching joints.

"I also think that there is a defense system in place."

She smiled, coldly.

"Unleash it."

"At once!"

* * *

Olly's phone started to ring.

He checked the ID and saw that it was Volkner.

"Hello."

"Olly." Volkner said. "I really don't want to be making this phone call, I really don't."

"Just come out with it."

He could hear Volkner sigh.

"Get back to the HQ now, or I'll be forced to suspend you from duty."

"Don't do this, Volkner." Olly said. "Don't listen to Brandon."

"We have indisputable evidence that Claudia Coppinger is laid out in the morgue." Volkner said.

"I'm currently on board her former base." Olly replied. "I'm looking for something. Give me time to prove that she had something to do with Cynthia's death."

"Why should I?" Volkner asked. "I want to, but..."

"Because if there is a slight chance that the Coppingers aren't finished, then it surely isn't worth just trying to shove everything under the carpet."

"I agree." Volkner said. "But I'm under intense pressure to close the case. You know that Brandon wants it filed under solved."

"Grow a pair!" Olly shouted. "There is something else here, and I'm not coming back until I have proof either way. And besides, both you and Brandon owe me."

"How do you work that out?"

* * *

On the floor of a room down the corridor, the small metal disk started to glow. Before it had been indistinguishable from the rest of the structure, but as light emerged from it, it started to take shape.

* * *

"You would be dead if it wasn't for me." Olly said. "Brandon would be dead if I hadn't stopped Cynthia from killing him. So I think that I earned a bit of time."

Volkner couldn't argue with that.

"But, I have doubts over your judgement." Volkner insisted, trying every card possible.

Olly heard a crashing in the corridor.  
"What did you just destroy?" Volkner sighed.

"Nothing." Olly said. "This place isn't abandoned. I might need backup."

"Forget it." Volkner replied. "We don't have the means to get there."

"Sod you then." Olly said, as he hung up.

He pocketed his phone, before hearing the clicking of claws on the metal floor.

Olly spun, and saw a Houndoom staring at him, a savage look in its eyes.

"Oh crap."

The Dark Pokemon opened its mouth, and charged at him.

Olly shielded his face, before instantly bracing himself from the impact.

It never came, because Deoxys had shifted into Attack Forme and grabbed it out of the air.

Houndoom spun and tried to bite down on Deoxys, who threw it into one of the walls with great force.

Olly breathed a sigh of relief, as it was knocked out.

"Thanks, Deoxys."

Then the Houndoom got back up.

"No way!" Olly shouted. "That should have put it down for a few hours."

Houndoom charged at him again, only to be grabbed by Deoxys for the second time.

"Deoxys, the window!" Olly shouted.

Deoxys spun and sent the horned Pokemon crashing through the window.

Olly was stunned, as he saw it vanish into thin air upon leaving the confines of the ship.

"Now that's weird."

He heard several more approaching.

He grabbed two Pokeballs from his belt, and sent out Empoleon and Dragonite.

"Let's get ready to rumble!"

* * *

"Something is going on up there." Volkner said.

"So." Brandon replied. "He shouldn't have gone up there."

"Brandon." Volkner shouted. "Stop being so pig headed. You have absolutely no guarantee that this is over, so stop insisting that it is. I happen to agree with Olly that there is still a chance that the Coppingers aren't completely done for. So either make yourself useful, or..."

Both were shocked by Lance walking in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're having a little executive disagreement." Volkner replied. "Good to see you again, Lance."

* * *

Dragonite slammed its wings into a hoard of oncoming Houndoom. Empoleon blasted them with torrents of water. Deoxys flitted amongst the hoards, and sent them flying with swings of its fists.

Olly could see that they were blocking the only exit from the room.

 _Where are they all coming from?_

He continued to root through the drawers, finding nothing of value.

"Screw this." He said. "Empoleon, destroy the window with Hydro Pump!"

Empoleon spun and shattered the window with a powerful blast of water.

"Empoleon, Deoxys, return!"

He recalled Empoleon and Deoxys, leaving Dragonite alone in repelling the hoards.

"Dragonite, smash your way out of there, and let's get out of here."

Dragonite lowered its head, and charged through the crowd. Olly jumped on top of it, and they piled through the window.

"Thanks pal." He said, patting it on the neck. "Now let's find another way on board again."

* * *

"How is your memory holding up?"

She glared at the sycophant.

"It's getting there, but I'm getting a headache from your constant questions."

"Sorry, I'm just concerned for your well being. I owe you one after all."

She considered it. She had given him the chance at a new life, albeit one working for her.

"Your indiscretion is forgiven."

"Thanks."

"Don't think it will be repeated often."

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Olly asked, as Dragonite found another way into the ship, through one of the several holes in the outer structure created by Deoxys' rampage.

The room they had now entered looked like a huge laboratory.

 _Maybe because that's what it is._

There were several huge chambers in the room.

"This must be where they grow the Pokemon Hunter clones." He remarked, as he scanned the room for anything else of use.

He could see a computer, but the place seemed to be absent of any easily accessed paper based materials.

"Figures."

He checked that there was no way into the lab from the other parts of the ship. He didn't want another round with a seemigly endless hoard of Houndoom.

 _And where have I heard that before?_

Olly took out his phone and dialled a number.

Volkner answered.

"What do you want?"

"Quick question. Do you recall an incident when you were attacked by a seemingly endless amount of Houndoom."

"Why do you ask?" Volkner said.

"Because I've just been attacked by a seemingly endless amount of Houndoom."

Volkner thought about it.

"When Lance was captured by the Coppingers, there were Mirage portals around the warehouse, putting up mirages of Houndoom. It seemed to act as a defense system."

"Guess what." Olly said. "I think it's been activated here."

"You have to get out of there!" Volkner shouted.

"Actually, I think I'm safe for the moment." Olly said, regarding the large steel doors.

 _Of course, steel can be melted by a lot of fire. So I really shouldn't linger._

"But I'm just going to search this lab for evidence. Can you patch me through to Noland?"

"Why don't you have his number?"

Olly grinned for a moment, as he remembered why he didn't have Noland's number.

 _"Who wants a free beer?" The guy in the street shouted out._

 _"Oooh me." Olly shouted, running over._

 _"You have to delete a random number from your phone."_

 _Olly thought about it._

 _"Well, I really shouldn't." He said, before taking his phone out and deleting a random number._

 _"But that beer better be good."_

"I don't know why I don't have his number, but it was the best beer I've had while being on the Island."

"I don't want to know." Volkner sighed. "I'll put you through."

"So, that's my problem." Olly said. "Can you talk me through breaking into the computer."

"Well, can't you just fetch it over to HQ?"

"I suppose I could." Olly replied. "But it's slightly more dramatic doing it this way."

"I tell you what." Noland said. "Switch it on, and see what's on there, before pulling it over. See if you can stick the major contents on an E-mail or something."

"You never see this in the movies, do you?" Olly sighed, as he sat down and switched the computer on.

* * *

Harrison came downstairs to the lobby. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep since been woken up by Olly a few hours earlier.

He was considering reporting in to the G-men HQ, when he saw his former opponent, and friend sat in the bar.

Intrigued, he walked over.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" He joked.

"Very funny, Harrison." Jim replied. "Excuse me while I stop laughing."

Jim looked pretty sad, and his eyes were red. Like he had been crying.

"You okay?"

Jim looked at him.

"Not really."

"What happened?" Harrison asked, sitting down next to him.

"Cynthia...died." Jim said, with clear difficulty. "She was my older sister, and she's dead."

Harrison didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, pal."

"Lot of people are." Jim remarked. "She didn't deserve this. Not when there are people who deserve it more than her."

"You can't mete out justice like that." Harrison replied. "Jim, these things happen. It's nobody's fault in particular, but you just have to take it and become stronger from it."

He looked around, before coming back with a grin.

"There's no point feeling miserable in a bar unless you're old enough to sink a few cold ones, so let's go someplace else."

Jim didn't move.

"Come on, man." Harrison said. "You have to take these things in your stride. Do you really think Cynthia would want you to be moping around?"

* * *

"This doesn't look good." Olly remarked, as he searched through the computer files.

It had actually been easier than he expected to log in, and search through what was on the hard drive.

 _I suppose when the thing is on a supposedly impregnable ship a couple of miles in the sky, a couple of firewalls and the need for passwords becomes irrelevant._

"Seriously, though." He muttered. "That's more than lucky."

"You really have to stop looking gift horses in the mouth."

Olly looked up, and saw the apparition stood in front of him.

"Don't you have other people to haunt?"

Cynthia smiled.

"I'm not a ghost, you fool."

"Well, I can see you." Olly said. "Deoxys apparently couldn't. You explain that!"

"I'm here to offer you advice."

"Don't need it."

Olly continued to look through the files, eventually finding the controls for the cloning machine.

"I don't need to use this." He said. "But, I wonder."

He clicked on an App marked DNA database.

There were three files in the folder.

He clicked on one, and the profile appeared on the screen.

"This is for the Pokemon Hunters." He said.

He clicked the delete option, sending the file into cyberspace oblivion.

"That's changed the future." He remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Cynthia asked.

"Does it matter?" Olly replied. "Lalalalalala, you aren't here."

He went onto the second app, and found a profile for Salamence DNA.

"This must be where they create the Salamence clones for transporting the Pokemon Hunters." He mused, before deleting it.

"That I feel bad about." He said. "Killing a Pokemon before it has the chance to be born."

"How does that work?" Cynthia asked, still there, and not leaving.

"I presume it has the DNA on file, and recreates it using the NCR program." Olly replied.

Cynthia gave him a funny look.

"How do you know that?"

"It has DNA on file, and there's a huge App saying NCR program."

"So, you are guessing?"

"Yep." He confirmed. "Does it matter?"

It was tearing him apart seeing an apparition that looked like Cynthia stood in front of him.

"Leave." He said.

She looked sadly at him. "But why?"

"Because.." Olly said, almost choking. "You..you look like her and you act like her."

He stood up.

"But you aren't her!"

She looked slightly offended.

"You are just a pale imitation of her!" He said, angrily.

"I am not!" She exclaimed.

Olly walked around, and tried to touch her.

His hand passed through her body.

"That tickles." She giggled.

"Yet, it proves my point." Olly said, going back to the computer.

He sat down.

"Get away from me." He said, harshly. "I find it too painful to look at you."

"If that's what you want." Cynthia's ghost said, sadly. "But I'll be back."

She vanished.

Olly clicked on the final App.

"Now, what do we have here?"

The words, Subject Unknown, appeared on the screen.

"Subject unknown. Then, it could just about be anyone in the world."

 _I'm not comfortable with this. Having something like that is just asking for trouble._

Olly hit the delete option, and then gasped as the screen faded to black.

"What the..?"

The screen faded back in, and came up with the view of a room.

A man was stood in front of the camera. He had long purple hair, and was wearing a green suit.

"Thank you!" He said, in a really high creepy voice. "So good of you to delete that."

"Who are you?" Olly demanded.

"You don't need to know my name, honey." He laughed. "But I like the way you were talking to yourself."

"What do you want?"

"Well, the knowledge that I caused you immeasurable pain by killing your bitch of a girlfriend is reward enough." He cackled. "So, now I'm off to inform the boss that you did what it was predicted that you would do."

"What are you talking about, you crazy freak."

"We wanted you to remove any trace of the cloning data from the mainframe." He continued to cackle. "No more proof. And for the last trace of proof to be removed."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a remote control.

"The Coppingers are going to rise again!"

He pressed down on the button, and Olly heard an alarm blare out.

"WARNING. SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. SHIP WILL EXPLODE IN THREE MINUTES."

"So, I have three minutes to get out?" Olly said. "That seems remarkably easy."

The purple haired man giggled dementedly. "You would think that."

As he said that, the huge steel doors burst open, and as he turned to see where the noise was coming from, Olly saw at least five of the Mirage Houndoom's on the other side.

"Aww crap."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Hmmm. Wonder if he's going to get out of it.**

 **Wonder who the purple haired man is. I mean, I know who it is, but do you?! Oh, and if he's telling the truth when he says he killed Cynthia, it is not Cyrus, as one reviewer suggested. How long has Cyrus had purple hair? It would appear to be the same guy Claudia made a deal with.**

 **Also, who is that guys mysterious boss. For that matter, what was the mystery DNA in the computer. Are they linked? Who knows.**

 **Remember the Mirage Pokemon in the warehouse. I had a plan for all that all along. See. Great security system.**

 **Also, wonder why a ghost of Cynthia is appearing before Olly. Could it be a feeling of suppressed guilt, or just a lazy plot device to make sure that there was some dialogue in the parts, rather than have Olly talk to himself? I guess we'll never know.**

 **Everyone really seems to have it in for Olly at the moment.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. 'Preciate it.**

 **Yay, over eighty chapters. Who would have thought it.**

 **Might be one more chapter before the final starts properly.**

 **Don't forget to review! I want your thoughts, opinions, criticism, pretty much anything you put on a review.**


	82. Chapter 82

82\. Reconciliation

Chapter Eighty Two. Reconciliation.

* * *

 _Summary. Olly went to Harrison in an attempt to find out eveyr last little detail about the Coppingers. His investigation lead back to the place where he had been tortured by Claudia, and he was visited by a ghostly version of Cynthia. During looking for evidence, he was attacked by the security system, a hoard of Mirage Houndoom's. He escaped, and found the labs on board. After searching the area, a Coppinger Elite informed him that his efforts had been all to suit them, and then set off the self destruct sequence._

* * *

"Deoxys!" Olly shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Teleport us out of here."

As Deoxys appeared, one of the Houndoom glared at it. Deoxys seemed hesitant to move.

"Oh crap." Olly exclaimed. "Not Mean Look!"

Deoxys nodded in confirmation.

The gang of Houndoom charged as a collective unit.

"Empoleon!" Olly yelled. "Tidal Wave!"

Empoleon burst from its Pokeball, and started to glow with a bright blue light.

The Houndoom continued to charge, unaware of the danger.

Empoleon created a powerful burst of water that cascaded over the gang of Dark Pokemon.

Olly could hear the yelps as they were washed away down the corridor.

"Awesome, Empoleon." He said.

He turned to Deoxys.

"Now can we get out of here?"

Deoxys nodded, and the three of them started to glow.

"WAIT!" Olly suddenly shouted.

Deoxys stopped, and looked bemused as its trainer charged over and grabbed up a handful of Cd's.

"Maybe there is something on here." He said.

Olly recalled Empoleon, before looking at Deoxys.

"Teleport, please."

Deoxys sighed, and started to glow with light.

* * *

Brandon looked up, and saw Olly and his Deoxys fade into view.

"Morning." Olly said.

Brandon jumped up.

"Registeel!" He shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Restrain him!"

Brandon's Registeel appeared, and charged at Olly, thick silver fingers grasping for him.

"What the...?" Olly shouted. "Deoxys, Attack Forme, Superpower!"

Deoxys switched to its Attack Forme, and swung its fist into Registeel, sending it crashing backwards.

"Listen to me!" Olly shouted. "This is not over. I was just attacked by a Coppinger security system, and a Coppinger Elite told me that they were going to rise again."

Brandon scoffed.

"Now, you can get off your ass, and think outside the box." Olly said. "Because otherwise, you are going to have egg on your face."

Olly held up the pile of Cd's he had found.

"Now, I'm going to take these up to Noland. You can either help, or you can try and stop me!"

"You really have lost it." Brandon stuttered.

"Have I?" Olly asked. "Recognising the symptoms?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Brandon shouted, startling everyone present. Including Deoxys.

"Face it, Brandon." Olly shouted. "You are in denial about what is needed to make sure that the Coppingers are gone. Because of what they did to you. If you hadn't spent so much time trying to deny that, then Cynthia might still be alive."

The two trainers looked like they were about to start fighting at any moment, before they heard a cough.

Both of them spun, and saw Lance, Harrison and Jim stood behind them.

"Problems?" Lance asked.

Jim stared at Brandon, with anger in his eyes.

"What did you do?!"

* * *

"Everyone out!" Ash shouted, sending out all his Pokemon.

He had had Tracey send all his Pokemon over, in order to help him decide who to use in the final against Paul.

Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Muk, Kingler, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Donphan, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Tauros, Corphish, Sceptile, Torkoal, Lucario, Swellow, Glalie, Staraptor, Grotle, Chimchar, Floatzel, Gible, Gliscor, Nightmare and Pikachu.

All had helped him win battles over the years. Only six could go with him.

"Pikachu!" Ash said. "Are you with me?"

Pikachu nodded, and jumped on his shoulder.

"Right!" Ash shouted. "We've been through so much together, that we can't throw it away now. I really don't want to lose against Paul."

He looked over his friends.

"So whose with me?" He asked, looking for volunteers.

Chimchar was instantly over like a shot.

"Chimchar?" Ash said. "Are you sure?"

"ChimChimChaarrr!" Chimchar replied, making several gestures.

"You want to beat Paul, don't you?" Ash said.

Chimchar nodded.

"Then, who am I to say no." Ash laughed.

* * *

"Nothing." Brandon retorted.

"Liar." Olly said.

"What did he do?" Jim asked Olly.

"Well, when I say he let Cynthia die." Olly replied. "That might be a slight overreaction, but...Hold on!"

He looked at Jim.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"Here as my guest." Harrison said.

"Oh, we run a nightclub now." Brandon remarked.

"What happened to Cynthia?" Jim asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

Brandon sighed.

"You better sit down."

* * *

"So who else are you going for?" May asked, as she, Brock, Oak, Delia and Silver walked over to where Ash was deciding on his Pokemon in front of the ocean.

"Not sure." Ash replied. "I have Pikachu and Chimchar."

"Hey, Ash." Silver said. "Your opponent has some powerful Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"If you want to win, you should go with a mixture of fast and powerful."

"I agree." Oak conceded. "Variety is better than going one way and not having a specific plan."

"You do have speed with Chimchar and Pikachu." Brock reminded him.

"I'm going to take another step in that direction." Ash said. "Sceptile, are you with me?"

Sceptile hissed, and struck a battle pose.

"That's three down." Ash remarked. "I wanted to do a little light training before the battle tomorrow."

"What about me?" Nightmare asked, picking his teeth with a twig. "I want to beat the bastard senseless."

"That sounds like a ringing endorsement of confidence to me." Delia said.

"Thanks." Nightmare smiled.

"So, you have electric, fire, ghost and grass." Oak summarised. "That is starting to look well balanced."

"I think I'm also going to go for Lucario." Ash said, as his Lucario looked at him questioningly. "You probably want to beat Paul just as much as I do."

Lucario barked an approval

May was looking out over the ocean, when she saw something in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked. "Is that a Pokemon?"

Everyone turned to look, seeing several large blue shapes approach them from distance.

"Those look like Lapras." Brock commented.

"Lapras, huh." Ash said, as Charizard took to the sky. "Hey, where are you going!"

Charizard flew over to the heard of Lapras, and started to communicate with the leader.

"What are they saying, Nightmare?" May asked.

"Charizard is asking Lapras what it is doing here. Lapras says that they are just passing through." Nightmare translated.

Charizard continued to roar. Lapras replied, in a soft musical tone.

"Charizard is saying that they've met before. Lapras is..."

"LAPRAS!" Ash shouted, tearing towards the beach.

"What is he doing?" Oak asked.

"I think I know." Brock smiled, as he followed Ash.

* * *

"Lapras!" Ash said, as the leader of the herd nuzzled against his neck. "I haven't seen you since Johto."

"Is that your Lapras?" Oak asked.

"I think so." Ash replied. "I befriended it when I was travelling through the Orange Islands. It transported me, Misty and Tracey from Island to Island, while we were looking for its herd. Then, I saw it in Johto where it became leader of said herd."

Nightmare waded over.

"Lapras is happy to see you." He translated.

"Think I got the message." Ash laughed, as Lapras licked his ear.

* * *

"What is your plan?" Anabel asked.

"I'm going to try and overcome him with all my power." Paul replied. "It's worked well in the past."

Paul lined all the Pokemon he had collected over his journey with him.

Torterra, his faithful partner, who had never disappointed him through thick and thin. Paul recalled it.

"I take it that you are using Torterra." Anabel commented.

"Of course." Paul replied.

Weavile, Honchkrow, Skuntank, Gliscor, Electivire, Magmortar, Rhyperior, Scizor, Golem, Ursaring, Mismagius, Crobat, Machamp, Whiscash and Ninjask.

"I honestly think any of these could go out and beat his Pokemon on a full six on six." Paul replied.

He stretched out.

"Right, I want you, you, you, you and you."

He pointed to five Pokemon, ordering them to come over to him.

* * *

"So, Cynthia was killed?" Jim asked.

"I personally don't subscribe to that view." Brandon replied. "But I know that he does."

Olly shrugged.

"The Coppinger I encountered told me that he was responsible for her death." Olly explained.

He punched the wall angrily.

"Son of a bitch."

"Are you sure about this?" Lance asked.

"Why would I lie about it?" Olly replied.

"Then, we have to tread carefully." Harrison said. "If someone is still out there who knows about what happened, we might be in trouble."

"He seemed to know everything." Olly admitted. "Even that I was going to be on that ship."

Harrison looked slightly nervous.

"You were the only other person who knew I was going to be there."

"Yeah, but you forget that place has a high tech.."

"Had." Olly interrupted.

"Had a high tech security system. He could have seen you on the cameras, or even sensed your presence when you started to search through the office."

Olly looked thoughtful, before holding up the Cd's.

"I managed to cripple the cloning enterprise by deleting the DNA of the Pokemon Hunters and their Salamence." Olly replied. "Plus some unidentified DNA, which I didn't know about. Maybe there are some answers on these."

"You did good getting them." Volkner said, as he had been listening from the doorway. "Take them to Noland, who'll get on it deciphering the data."

"I'll get right on it." Olly answered.

He made to leave, before turning.

"We might be all agreeing now, but I still think that Claudia ordered Cynthia's death."

Olly left the room.

Jim turned to Brandon.

"Is there a chance that he could be right?"

"Who knows." Brandon said. "All I know is that she is dead."

Brandon looked slightly apologetic.

"But maybe I was too harsh in thinking that this was over."

"It's not over till the world ends, and the dragons rule supreme." Lance remarked. "Even though things might seem fine, we will have to keep going on."

Jim turned to Brandon.

"If those bastards are out there who killed my sister." He said. "I want to help stop them."

"What are you saying?" Volkner asked.

"I want to join the G-men."

* * *

Olly dropped the Cd's off to an unappreciative Noland.

"Don't I have enough freaking work to do?!" Noland had been yelling, as Olly slammed the door.

"And do I care?" He asked, as he made his way through the halls.

"You should do."

Olly sighed inwardly.

"Don't you have other places to be?"

Cynthia's ghost sauntered towards him, hands in pockets.

"I'll always be with you."

"Lucky me." He muttered. "I don't suppose you can tell me how you died."

"Sorry." Cynthia said. "If I did that, it would be what you wanted to hear."

"What do you mean?" Olly asked.

"I can't tell you anything that you don't know about me." Cynthia said, softly. "I'm sorry I can't be with you more."

She faded away.

Olly punched the wall angrily. He wasn't quite sure who he was angry with, but he felt it.

"I'm cracking up." He muttered.

Olly went to get some fresh air.

* * *

He had been sitting on the roof for a while, when he felt heavy footsteps.

"What do you want, Brandon?"

"Young Jacobs has said that he wants to join us."

Olly was quietly intrigued.

"Really." He said. "And."

"We decided to think about it. I am concerned about his reasons for wishing to do so."

"Figures." Olly muttered.

"What?"

"If we let him in, then it would be worth reminding him not to let personal feelings get in the way of duty."

"You think I don't know that." Brandon remarked.

"You haven't exactly had the best judgement in the last few days." Olly said, coldly.

"Olly." Brandon replied. "We all make bad decisions from time to time. It's having the strength to admit when you made bad calls."

Brandon looked at the skyline.

"I lost the best part of my life when the Coppingers killed my family all those years ago." He said. "A part of me wanted them dead, but a smaller part of me knew that even once I got that revenge, it wouldn't be a consolation. They would still be gone, and I would still be here."

"Hardest thing in the world is to live in it." Olly remarked.

"I just wanted it to be over." Brandon admitted. "It's gone too far."

"Actually." Olly said. "I don't think it's gone far enough."

"You would." Brandon said. "You lost someone you loved, but with time, you'll get over it and find someone else."

"That might be a while coming." Olly laughed.

"But my point is." Brandon continued. "I know what you are feeling, and I can tell you that it won't last. Don't let it cloud your judgement. You could have been killed earlier today."

"I could, but I wasn't."

"That is the kind of cocksure overconfidence that saw you walk into the trap."

Olly sighed.

"I know, but it's part of what made me good." He replied. "I feel like I just need one huge battle to get some of the sadness out of my system."

Brandon grinned.

"Actually, I might be able to help you with that."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow." Brandon said. "During the pre-match buildup for the final, they wanted me to do a demonstration with my legendary Pokemon before the battle to try and rev the crowd up. I need someone to battle."

"You want to battle me?" Olly asked.

"You and your Deoxys versus me and my Regigigas." Brandon replied. "What do you say?"

Olly grinned, before shaking Brandon's hand.

"It's one of my character flaws." He smiled. "I can't hold a grudge for too long."

"It's part of the reason why you are good in the G-men." Brandon said. "It doesn't affect your judgement."

The Pyramid King smiled.

"In fact, these minor arguments happen all the time. We just shake and get on with it."

* * *

"So have you decided on your sixth Pokemon yet?" May asked, as she twisted her fork around her noodles.

"Actually." Ash replied. "I have."

"Who are you using?"

 _Ash was sat out on the middle of the ocean, on the back of his Lapras._

 _"It's really great to see you again." He said._

 _"Pika!" Pikachu agreed._

 _"You look so strong as well, after those years spent in the wild." Ash remarked. "I bet you could hold your own against anything."_

 _Lapras opened its mouth, and squealed in agreement._

 _"Hey, Lapras." Ash said. "I've had a brainwave."_

"My sixth is going to be Lapras." Ash said, smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. I was planning to bring back Ash's Lapras earlier in the story, but decided against it. If I didn't have Empoleon on Pokemon Diamond, my next choice for a water Pokemon would be Lapras. They are awesome. Plus, I like how they can use electric attacks. I think I have a Lapras actually transported over from FireRed, but never used it. I've nearly done 130 hours on Diamond, I can't remember everything.**

 **There is a reason that Chimchar has been used against Paul. I guarantee that nobody will be able to guess what is going to happen in the battle.**

 **If you do, I'll bang my head on the wall and scream for a bit.**

 **The next chapter is going to be a buildup, and then the battle the chapter after.**

 **Fear not. There will be the highly anticipated battle between Regigigas and Deoxys next chapter. That might be epic.**

 **So Jim volunteered to join the G-men. Will they end up taking him? Only time will tell.**

 **Also, nice to see that Olly and Brandon have stopped arguing with each other.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm nearly at 500 reviews. What a milestone. Please keep reviewing.**

 **The title came about because Ash finds his Lapras again, and Olly and Brandon stop trying to tear each other to pieces, and also become friends again.**

 **Don't ask me where Paul caught a Whiscash from. Never covered it, and it's probably one of the Paul's Journey ideas that might be used. If I ever get over the Block. Seriously, I'm stuck on writing the Fuchsia gym battle. Have been for a long time.**

 **Still, I recently managed to get a chapter of Seal Of Approval done, which is one of my personal favourite fics.**

 **Don't forget to review. All criticism is welcome, but if you have a question, it might be a better idea to put it in a signed review, then I can reply.**


	83. Chapter 83

83\. Countdown To Battle

Chapter Eighty Three. Countdown To Battle.

* * *

 _Summary. After much argument, Olly and Brandon managed to return to some sort of begrudging mutual respect for each other. Jim volunteered to join the G-men, while Ash was reunited with an old friend from the Orange Islands in his Lapras, who agreed to help him out against the selected team of powerhouses that Paul was likely to throw at him._

* * *

"What the world needs is a..."

Olly switched the TV off. He wasn't in the mood for watching doomsday theorists on how the world was going to descend into anarachy.

"I already know that it might happen." He muttered, referring to the prophecy which had been stuck on the wall next to Brawly's Surfer Dudette's calender.

He hadn't been able to sleep since the moment when the carpet had been dragged out from underneath his feet, sending him crashing into a sea of misery and hatred for the Coppingers.

"Even though it isn't the right thing to do." He said, aloud.

He heard footsteps, and Phoebe wandered into the room.

"Are you still awake?" She yawned.

"No." Olly replied. "I'm just doing an impression of someone who's awake. I'm really asleep."

"No need for sarcasm." Phoebe said, as she sat on the sofa. "Can't you sleep?"

"It's two AM." Olly reminded her. "If I could sleep, I'd probably be in bed."

"Really?" Phoebe remarked.

Olly glared at her.

"You aren't the only one who can do sarcasm."

Olly grinned.

"Yeah, but I can do it better."

The act of bravado didn't fool Phoebe.

"Somethings bothering you." She said.

Olly didn't reply.

"No, there isn't anything wrong."

"But..."

"But nothing." Olly replied. "I'm fine. And why are you here?"

"Woke up." Phoebe said. "And couldn't get back to sleep."

"I see."

"Seriously, something is really bothering you." Phoebe said. "What is it?"

"Noth..."

"And if you say nothing, I'll release my Dusclops and force it out of you."

"That's kinda the problem." Olly muttered.

"Huh?"

He turned to where Phoebe was sitting.

"I keep seeing ghosts."

"That sounds like a problem." Phoebe conceded.

"Not the regular type of ghost, like a Haunter or a Sableye. I keep seeing one specific ghost."

"It's her, isn't it?" Phoebe inquired.

"How do you..?"

"I've been watching the way you act for the last few days." Phoebe explained. "When you train ghost types, it's helpful to learn a lot about body language because it can help you understand them better. You are feeling guilty about something."

"You been watching me?" Olly asked, evading the question.

"Don't evade the question." Phoebe said. "What are you feeling guilty about?"

Olly was about to answer the question, when the building began to shake.

"What the hell?" He said, as several items started to fall from the walls.

"That's not right." Phoebe shouted.

Olly leaped from his chair, and made a break for the door. Phoebe followed him.

Then, almost as soon as they had started, the tremors stopped.

"That was unusual." Phoebe remarked, as several G-men started to come into the room, awoken by the tremors.

* * *

Pikachu jumped off the bed, and started scratching at the door.

Ash heard it, and jerked his eyes open, forcing his head from the pillow.

"What's up, Pikachu?" He asked, as something started to force its way through the door.

"Hey, what gives?" Ash said, as Nightmare staggered in.

"Morning." Nightmare replied, cheerily. "Lovely day outside, lovely day for a battle."

"Nightmare?" Ash said, confused. "You look like Nightmare, you are the same shiny colour as Nightmare, but..."

"Ahh, I've been drinking coffee all night." Nightmare said. "It really doesn't suit my personality."

"Why were you drinking coffee all night?"

"Those tremors, man." Nightmare explained. "Freaky."

"Tremors?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, didn't you wake up?" Nightmare asked. "I felt them, and was really nervous. Until, you know I remembered that I have the Levitate ability so I was fine. But, I went out to get a drink."

"When did you start drinking coffee?" Ash wondered, as he crashed back to the pillow.

Nightmare floated over.

"Well, it would have been something alcohol based." He replied. "But, you want me to battle Paul tomorrow, well today. And if I'd spent all night drinking, I probably wouldn't be in the shape to battle. So I went for coffee."

"Err..Thanks." Ash said. "That's good of you."

"Glad you feel that way." Nightmare laughed. "Because they're sending you a bill in the next ten minutes."

Ash groaned.

* * *

"That was unusual." Lance commented.

"But not that unusual." Volkner reminded him. "It happens from time to time."

"I'm still not comfortable." Lance said. "Those tremors. I think they are an omen of what's to come."

Brandon and Norman walked in.

"We're just about to head over to the stadium." Norman explained. "You guys coming?"

"Actually, I fancy watching what these two trainers can show the world." Lance remarked. "I'm in."

"Phoebe, Flint and Noland are sticking behind here." Brandon grunted, as he checked he had his Pokeballs with him. "Olly and Faith are meeting us there."

"I might just go and see Noland, before we go." Volkner said. "See if he has anything on those disks."

"He's not Articuno Man." Norman remarked. "Give him a chance."

"I have faith in Noland's ability to work with the job in hand." Volkner said, as he strode towards Noland's little lab. "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

* * *

"What's up?" Noland asked, as Volkner walked in.

"Find anything on those Cd's?" Volkner asked.

"Haven't looked at them in detail yet." Noland replied. "I had a quick scroll through earlier, but I'm actually more worried about those tremors."

The Factory Head reached under his work bench and pulled out a strange box with a satellite dish on the top.

"This is a machine that sends out sonar waves under the ground, in order to measure the amount of damage caused by a potential earthquake."

Noland put it on the desk.

"First thing's first." He said. "I'll send Phoebe and Flint out to do this."

Volkner didn't look impressed.

"Why?"

Noland smiled. "Hobby."

Volkner sighed. "Just get down to it soon."

* * *

"Camera's are rolling!"

"We are here at the Starburst Stronghold." Carlton Bond said, from the arena. "To witness a battle of truly epic proportions. Bathed in the majesty of the four towers, in less than five hours, the two trainers, Ash Ketchum and Paul Reed will be doing battle on this very surface."

Bond kicked the ground.

"To decide who goes down in history as the champion of the Pokemon Centenary Cup."

The camera panned up to show the rows of empty seats, that were even starting to fill up very slowly.

"We have full coverage of the event, so stay tuned where after the commercials, we will be looking back on the last months action with several trainers who have competed in this tournament, as well as premier analysis from our team of experts, and also the look back at how these two trainers arrived at the final."

The commercials started to roll.

* * *

Ash couldn't eat. Anything he put in his mouth tasted like a combination of sandpaper and dirt. That meant...

"Nightmare!" Ash said, angrily. "Stop putting dirt in my food."

Nightmare laughed, as his trainer coughed the tainted food into a napkin. "Nice!"

Pikachu fiddled with the bottle of ketchup, before Nightmare decided to go off and find some more coffee.

Ash opened the bottle for Pikachu, who gratefully started to slurp ketchup.

Ash couldn't help but laugh as Pikachu nearly dropped the bottle and ended up covered in ketchup.

"Pika!"

"Okay, pal." He said. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

* * *

Paul munched on his sandwich, before looking over to the ocean. This had been the first time he had really noticed it, despite being on the balcony at least twice.

"Looks great, doesn't it?" Anabel laughed from the doorway.

"It's probably the second most beautiful thing around here." Paul replied.

Anabel blushed slightly, at his words.

"And you know I mean that." Paul continued.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Anabel asked.

Paul looked across the water.

"I honestly don't know." He said. "No matter what happens today, tomorrow is going to be an anticlimax."

* * *

Back in the studio, Bond was lounging in his chair, waiting for the commercials to finish rolling.

As the cameraman gave him the signal, he sat up straight and put on his best face for the cameras.

"Welcome back to the coverage of the PCC final in the Stronghold, where in slightly more than four and a half hours, the two trainers will be coming out onto the field ready for battle."

Bond looked across the two sofa's worth of pundits.

"To discuss the talking points of the tournament, and today's match, we have double the trouble on the couches today, with Pyramid King Brandon, Petalburg City gym leader Norman Maple, Contest Master Wallace Waterfall, Kanto Elite Four member Lorelei Williams, Dragon Master Lance Stevens, Professor Samuel Oak and Pike Queen Lucy of the Battle Frontier."

Bond laughed.

"A lineup that you would fancy in your dream team of trainers to overcome pretty much anything, so in just a few minutes, we will be getting their opinions on the upcoming battle, but first we are going to Cathy Pride who is going to be announcing the winner of the competition."

The camera cut to Cathy who was stood in the commentary gantry, drinking a cup of something hot. The wind was blowing her long red hair across her face.

"Thanks, Carlton!" She shouted into her microphone. "And the winner is Jakala Briggs from Olivine City."

"Thanks, Cathy." Carlton said. "Is it windy out there?"

She gave him a dirty look.

"Incredibly." She replied. "The wind is vicious up here, and I hope it stops soon, otherwise, Nicky could end up blowing off the thing."

"Nicky Heller down snooping around outside the stadium for the moment." Bond reminded the viewers. "We'll catch up with him at regular intervals."

The camera cut back to a fed up looking Cathy.

"Cathy." Bond asked. "What sense do you get about the oncoming battle. Do you think it could go down in history?"

"Definitely." Cathy replied. "We've covered several battles over the tournament, and neither of these trainers have had an easy route to the final, but they both managed to get here pretty convincingly, so I think we could have something special happen below us."

"Try not to fall out, Cathy." Bond laughed, as the camera panned back to him.

He turned to his army of pundits.

"Right, what do you think?"

* * *

Ash couldn't quite believe how many people were milling around outside the stronghold.

"Wow, Pikachu." He muttered. "There has to be at least a thousand people here already, and the battle isn't even close to starting yet."

He pushed his way through the crowd, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash Ketchum?"

He spun, and instantly recoiled from having a microphone shoved in his face.

"Nicky Heller. PokeSports One. Can I have a few words?"

"Yeah, sure I guess." Ash replied.

"Wait a second." Nicky said, as the camera man ran over. "Smile you're on TV!"  
"Wait!" Ash shouted.

"How do you feel before your big match today?" Heller asked.

"Fine, I guess." Ash replied.

"What strategies do you plan on using to battle your opponent?"

"Sorry." Ash said. "I'd like to tell you, but I'm not going to on the off chance that he's watching."

"What are you going to do if you win?"

"I haven't thought about it." Ash said, honestly. "Celebrate probably."

He grinned. "Maybe jump up and down a little."

"Thanks, Ash." Heller said, as he clapped him on the arm. "Good luck today."

"Thanks." Ash said, as he vanished into the crowd.

* * *

"There goes plan A." Paul said, sarcastically.

"I guess I owe you this." Anabel laughed, as she gave him the money.

"Nah, keep it." Paul replied. "I just said that I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to shout out what his tactics were on national television."

Anabel put her money away.

"I'll make my way down there in the next hour." Paul remarked.

* * *

As Ash signed in, he saw Olly heading towards the battlefield.

"Now where's he going?" He wondered.

"Mr. Ketchum." The receptionist said.

He turned, and she handed him a key.

"This is for your changing room, and I wish you luck in the battle."

"Thanks." Ash replied, as he took the offered key.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Cathy shouted into the microphone. "My microphone works!"

The stadium had started to fill up. From where she was, nestled in the gantry near one of the towers, she could see that there were maybe thirty thousand people already seated.

"But now. Put your hands together for these two titanic heavyweights."

Olly and Brandon headed out into the arena.

"In the buildup to this contest, we have a special battle between Pyramid King Brandon!"

There was a brief smattering of applause for Brandon.

"And all the way from Twinleaf Town! Olly Lowe!"

There was slightly more raucous applause for Olly, who jogged onto the field, waving to the crowd.

"These two trainers are providing quality pre-match entertainment, so enjoy it while it lasts. And a note to the trainers. Go nuts. The field is getting switched at least four times in the next few hours, so don't worry about causing too much damage."

Olly looked up, and gave a mock salute.

"Then put your hands together!"  
The applause started up again.

"Regigigas, I require your assistance!" Brandon bellowed, sending out the huge white robot.

"And the Pyramid King selects the Pokemon that moved continents. Lowe had better come up with something capable of causing damage to this goliath."

"Deoxys!" Olly shouted, throwing the Pokeball into the air. "Come forth from space!"

Olly sent out Deoxys, silencing the crowd instantly.

"And he delivers." Cathy exclaimed. "Remember, this is a three minute battle for the two Pokemon to inflict as much damage as possible on each other. The Pokemon that looks less likely to go down is the winner."

"After you, Brandon." Olly smirked.

"Regigigas!" Brandon said. "Use Fire Punch!"

The giant white robot threw a burning punch at Deoxys.

"Speed Forme, evade it."

Deoxys swiftly evaded the slow punch.

"Now, switch to Attack Forme, and use SuperPower!"

Deoxys shifted to the Attack Forme and sent a powerful punch into the area where Regigigas' face probably was.

The large Pokemon groaned in pain.

"The Slow Start is hampering both Regigigas' attack and speed. It can't get itself going."

"Deoxys, use Psychic!"

Deoxys focused, and sent a powerful wave of energy at the lumbering Regigigas.

Regigigas shuddered, before shaking it off.

"Confuse Ray!" Brandon ordered.

"Two minutes left!" Cathy exclaimed.

Regigigas sent a flash of sinister light at Deoxys who became confused by it.

"Uh oh." Olly said.

"Regigigas, use Mega Punch!"

Regigigas threw a punch at the floundering DNA Pokemon, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Oooh!" The crowd yelled as a collective.

"Now, use Stomp." Brandon said, with satisfaction as Regigigas managed to get itself going at full power.

The Colossal Pokemon raised one of its huge feet, and sent it hurtling towards Deoxys.

"Escape with Speed Forme!" Olly ordered. "And then use Psycho Boost!"

Deoxys hurtled from the crushing blow of Regigigas' foot, and created a ball of yellow energy.

"Fire!"

Deoxys sent the attack crashing into the huge yellow faceplate in the middle of Regigigas' body.

The Colossal Pokemon was sent a few steps backwards by the force of the attack.

"Zen Headbutt!" Brandon shouted.

"One minute left!" Cathy reminded everyone. "It's getting tense."

The yellow faceplate started to glow with a multicoloured energy, as Regigigas charged at Deoxys, it's earlier stupor gone.

Deoxys cried out in pain as it was sent crashing into the stands.

"Careful!" One of the stewards shouted.

"Sorry." Brandon shouted back.

"Deoxys, Recover."

Deoxys stood up, and started to heal its wounds.

"Regigigas. Hyper Beam!"

Regigigas fired a powerful blast of orange energy at Deoxys.

"Psychic!"

Deoxys raised both hands, and stopped the powerful attack with ease.

"Noo!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Hey, Deoxys." Olly grinned. "Return to sender."

Deoxys sent the energy beam crashing back into Regigigas who was caused tremendous pain by its own attack.

"Finish with SuperPower!"

Deoxys automatically switched to Attack Forme and sent its fist crashing into Regigigas, forcing it backwards.

"And time is up!" Cathy shouted. "Despite Regigigas getting in a few powerful hits, I would say that Deoxys shaded that battle."

* * *

Ash had been watching it on the TV in his changing room.

"Wow." He muttered, as Nightmare stretched in the corner. Pikachu was running around the room at high speeds, working on its agility. Chimchar and Lucario were sparring, while Sceptile was working on its moves.

He couldn't get over how much room there was in the changing room to allow him to do this. He just wished that there was enough water for Lapras to be let out.

He watched as Lucario bounded over to Sceptile and started to challenge it.

Sceptile flatly refused.

Ash grinned, before wondering where May was.

He was still wondering, when Brock walked in. Alone.

* * *

"Well." Bond said. "After that scintillating pre-match entertainment, we are about to look back on how these two trainers made it here. First up, Paul Reed, as told by Alec Seaking.

Some dark melodic music blurted out, as pictures from Paul's battles flashed on the screen.

"Paul Reed came here, and qualified as group winner. It was pretty much smooth sailing in the group, despite drawing his first match against Max Maple, he went on to beat Jose Laz and Anne Whiteshadow quite convincingly. He then beat former rival Elektra Drake, Cynthia Jacobs, Olly Lowe and Jim Jacobs to make it to the semi's, where he took four points from his two battles to get here."

"And now, we have Ash Ketchum's route to the final, with Gabby Glauber."

Some cheery music started to play, as pictures from Ash's battles started to play.

"Ash Ketchum didn't start his tournament in the greatest fashion, but two draws and a win were enough to send him through from the group stages. After struggling against Lullaby Jackson, Ash barely beat Carlos Rui, giving him a better chance of going through. Then, he managed to scrape a draw against Olly Lowe, who came back from three Pokemon to one down in order to snatch a draw. Next, Ash faced off against Steven Stone, Gary Oak, Silver Ketchum and Doug Wilson, winning all of them to make it to the semi's, where three points against Crystal Manners were enough to send him through."

"Thanks to Alec and Gabby." Bond said, as he faded back in.

* * *

"We brought this machine back!" Phoebe shouted.

"Thanks." Noland grunted, as he tore his eyes away from the screen.

"What is that?" Flint asked.

"Some joker thought it would be a good idea to block all the contents of those disks with special passwords." Noland replied. "I've been trying to break in for the last half an hour."

"Any luck?" Flint asked.

If looks could kill, Flint would have been dead with the look Noland gave him.

"What do you need?" Phoebe asked, trying to placate the raging Factory Head.

"Nothing at the moment." Noland replied. "Just go watch TV and I'll call you if I need you."

"Thought you'd never ask." Flint grinned.

* * *

Paul stalked the changing room, impatiently.

"This is taking too long." He said, every five minutes.

"Calm down." Anabel reminded him.

Paul took several deep breaths, before continuing to pace up and down.

"Just one hour left." Anabel said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Sets up the battle quite nicely I think.**

 **Do the tremors have some sort of significance? Who knows.**

 **I like the quote Paul says about tomorrow being an anticlimax after what happens today.**

 **Count on Nightmare to lighten the mood.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You people are awesome.**

 **Wonder where May is?**

 **Did anyone like the Regigigas vs Deoxys battle?**

 **Don't forget to review with your thoughts, comments and criticisms.**


	84. Chapter 84

84\. The Final Battle Part One

Chapter Eighty Four. The Final Battle. Part One.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and Paul prepared for the biggest battle of their entire lives, as the Pokemon Centenary Cup comes to a conclusion._

* * *

"Where's May?" Ash asked.

"I haven't seen her." Brock replied, puzzled.

"That's odd." Ash said, casually. "I thought she'd have been the first one in here yelling encouragement."

"I'll go take a quick look." Brock said.

"Nah, I'm sure she's just slept in." Ash replied. "If she doesn't show up in time for the battle, I'll be worried."

* * *

"So, the field has been set." Bond said. "For the final, to test trainers we revert back to the formation in the earlier stages where the field changes at the interval. We can go to Nicky Heller down on the touchline who can give us exclusive insight on what the first field will be."

The camera cut to Heller who was stood on the touchline.

"Thanks, Carlton." He said. "Well, thankfully, the wind has died down, and the field is just being frozen, so unless you have been sat in the stadium for the last half an hour, we can exclusively reveal that it is going to be an ice battlefield in the first three rounds."

"Thanks, Nick." Bond said. "We're almost ready to get underway, and in a few minutes, we'll be going to the field for the popular trainer anthem with Chrissie Morrison, former lead singer with the Piplups."

* * *

Olly's phone rang, as he was making his way to his seat.

"Yeah."

"Olly, it's Noland." The Factory Head's voice said from the other end of the line.

"What's up?" Olly asked, as he stopped to lean against a door.

"I've discovered something strange. Can you get over here?"

"Sure, do you want me to get anyone else?"

"Nah, I can't get in touch with half of them because they are on TV."

Olly heard Noland laugh.

"And besides, it's probably nothing."

"I'll get right over." Olly said, as he hung up.

He pocketed the phone, before hearing a cough behind him.

"You have to turn that off in here."

"Yeah right." Olly replied, flipping the security guard off.

"Hey!" The guard said, indignantly, as Olly felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

He could instantly tell that it was the hand of a Machoke.

"Do you really want to mess with me?" An irritated Olly spun around, shaking the hand off.

The guard visibly flinched as he recognised Olly.

"Sorry." He said, backing up. "I thought you were someone else."

Olly held a hand up.

"No problem." He laughed. "You're just doing a job."

Olly strode away, leaving the guard silently fuming. He then turned to the door Olly had been leaning against while talking on the phone.

He took a key from his pocket, and slid it into the lock. He turned it, and slipped inside the room.

* * *

"And put your hands together for Chrissie Morrison!"

The popular raven haired singer picked up her microphone and opened her mouth, ready to sing the popular trainer anthem, You Can Do It.

 _"In the morning when you wake up_

 _Open your eyes to a new day_

 _Look around at the gifts you've got_

 _You've been so lucky along the way_

 _Time to finish what you've begun_

 _Have the faith, you're the one_

 _Throw your hat high - up to the sun_

 _Now face your greatest test_

 _Use the lesson that you've learned_

 _Your goal is to be the best_

 _And claim the prize that you've earned_

 _Ever since you were young_

 _You've kept your eye on the master plan_

 _To reach for the top and touch the sky_

 _It's your destiny to spread your wings and fly_

 _You can do it if you really try_

 _You can do it if you really try_

 _Spread your wings and learn to fly_

 _You can do it if you really, really try_

 _You can do it if you really try_

 _You can do it if you really try_

 _Reach for the top and touch the sky_

 _Trust your heart and you'll survive_

 _Spread your wings and learn to fly_

 _Follow your dreams..._

 _You can do it if you really try_

 _You can do it if you really try_

 _Spread your wings and learn to fly_

 _You can do it if you really, really try."_

The crowd burst into applause, at hearing the anthem that her former group, The Piplups had made famous.

"Beautiful." Heller commented. "And the song was good too."

* * *

Five minutes later, Ash was waiting in the tunnel for the signal to come out.

His nerves were really starting to kick in, as he heard the buzz from the crowd, and several comments from the commentators.

And he was still wondering where May was.

"Are you ready for this?" Anabel asked.

"Never been more ready." Paul replied, casually. "I've got a great feeling about this."

Anabel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I should probably get up to the stands, but I'll see you at the break."

Anabel left, leaving Paul alone.

"Bye." He muttered.

* * *

"And the two trainers are coming out onto the field!"

The wave of sound erupted as Ash and Paul walked onto the field from opposite ends of the Starburst Stronghold.

"We are going to be underway in the next five minutes, so go somewhere at your peril!"

"That's a slightly contrived way of saying don't go anywhere."

"Hey, I dare to be different."

"Don't mess with the classics."

Ash and Paul walked out to the middle of the frozen battlefield, where the referee started to speak to them.

"Right." He said. "This is going to be a six on six battle with both of you allowed to make substitutions. The battle is over when all six Pokemon have fainted, and the winner will be declared the champion. There will be a fifteen minute break when three of one trainers Pokemon have fainted. Are you clear?"

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Are we done yet?" Paul asked.

"Watch the dissent, Mr. Reed." The referee replied, as he took a coin out. "Time to flip for ends."

He flicked the coin into the air.

"Your call?"

"Heads!" Ash shouted.

The referee caught the coin.

"It's Tails."

He turned to Paul.

"Mr. Reed, which end would you like?"

"I don't really care." Paul replied. "But if I have to pick one..."

* * *

Brock slid into his seat, next to most of Ash's acquaintances over his journeys. Gary, Misty, Ritchie, Delia, Silver.

 _But seriously, where is May?_

* * *

"We are about to get underway, as both trainers have advanced to their trainer areas, and are just staring each other down."

"First victory is going to be so vital. Whoever gets it can take the match by the scruff of the neck, and.."

"The referee raises his flag, and we are about to get underway."

"Weavile, standby for battle!" Paul shouted.

Paul threw the Pokeball, and his Weavile appeared.

"And Reed's first Pokemon is one that can negotiate the frozen field with ease."

"How is Ketchum going to counter this?"

"Weavile, huh." Ash remarked, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Lucario, I choose you!"

Ash sent out Lucario, who barked in anger at facing Weavile.

"And Ketchum makes a really good choice on the surface."

"Yes, Lucario has a double advantage against Weavile as fighting type attacks are strong against both dark and ice types."

"Let's just see." Paul chuckled. "After you, Ash."

Ash was slightly disturbed by the show of confidence, but he pushed it away.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario created the ball of energy, and launched it at Weavile.

"Disperse it with Brick Break!"

Almost as soon as the words had left Paul's mouth, Weavile's fists started to glow with light as it brought them down on the sphere, destroying it.

Paul's sarcastice grin made Ash feel angry.

"Lucario, use Force Palm!"

Lucario charged at Weavile, trying to keep its feet on the ice.

"Weavile, Agility." Paul said, calmly.

Weavile skittered away from the attack, leaving Lucario confused.

"Now, go in with a Water Pulse!"

It was Weavile's turn to create a sphere of blue energy, as it launched the attack into Lucario's back.

Lucario grunted, before turning.

"And Weavile is using the field to its advantage!"

"And that move looked like it did quite a bit of damage to Lucario!"

"Lucario, use another Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered.

Lucario charged up another attack, and fired it at Weavile.

"Since we can't dodge it." Paul retorted. "Use Brick Break again."

Weavile dispersed the attack with consumate ease.

"Weavile, use Night Slash!"  
Weavile's claws crackled with dark energy as it charged at Lucario.

"Use Bone Rush!"

Lucario created a club made of Aura, and tried to land a hit on the oncoming Pokemon.

It missed, and Lucario grunted in slight discomfort as the claws raked across its stomach.

"Weavile is making a fool out of Lucario here, and despite the type disadvantage, Weavile looks the one most likely to win."

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered.

"Weavile, counter with Blizzard."

Lucario launched a pulsating wave of blue and grey energy at Weavile, who countered by sending a howling gale of snow and ice into the abyss.

The crowd roared in excitement, as the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"And Weavile continues to match Lucario, blow for blow."

"Wonder what the Aura Pokemon can do to pull this through?"

Ash was frantically trying to think of a strategy, as Weavile hit Lucario with another Water Pulse, bringing a cheer from the crowd.

Then it hit him.

"Lucario." Ash said. "Use Aura Sphere."

Lucario resignedly charged up a sphere of Aura energy to launch in a ball.

"Haven't you learnt anything yet?" Paul asked, as Weavile prepared to disperse it with another Brick Break.

"Actually.." Ash said. "Fire it, and then follow up with Force Palm."

Lucario launched the sphere, and then charged after it.

Weavile was distracted by the onrushing Lucario, and competely missed the swing.

The crowd gasped, as Weavile was thrown across the ice by the force from the Aura Sphere.

"Now, finish with Extremespeed!" Ash shouted.

Lucario focused, before sprinting at the downed Weavile, and landing a powerful body charge into it.

Weavile instantly jumped back up, and tried to hit the retreating Lucario with its claws.

"And Weavile is losing its cool out there!"

"Weavile, chase after it with Agility!" Paul bellowed.

Weavile started to run after Lucario.

"Spin, and hit it with Force Palm!"

As Weavile closed it down, Lucario spun on the spot, and sent a powerful fist crashing into its face.

"Ooh!"

"And Weavile is going to feel that in the morning."

"Going to feel it now, never mind in the morning."

Weavile collapsed onto the ice, and couldn't move.

The referee raised his flag.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner."

Ash pumped his fist, as Lucario barked happily.

The crowd went wild, as Paul recalled his Weavile.

"Decent job." He admitted, before putting the Pokeball back on his belt.

Paul glared at Lucario.

"I've beaten one of those things before, and I'll do it again!" He declared, throwing another Pokeball.

"Magmortar, standby for battle!"

Paul sent out Magmortar, who promptly started to melt the ice where it was standing.

"And it's Paul's turn to try and play the advantage card."

"You're right. Magmortar does have a type advantage over Lucario."

"I wonder it Ketchum is considering recalling Lucario."

"You want to continue, Lucario?" Ash asked.

Lucario nodded.

"Then, use Aura Sphere!"

* * *

Olly strode into the G-men building, where the first thing he saw was Flint and Phoebe curled up on the counch together.

"Am I interupting something?" He said, with a weak grin.

"What you doing here?" Flint asked.

"Noland called." Olly replied, taking a quick glance at the TV to see what was happening in the battle.

"Ketchum is winning." Phoebe said.

"Well, I'm going to see what Noland wants." Olly said.

He headed out, before sticking his head back out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He laughed.

"What you won't be doing for a while." Flint retorted, before realising that he'd overstepped the line.

The object that cracked into the back of his skull was enough of a reminder.

Flint winced in pain, as he rubbed the sore spot where the empty Pokeball had hit him.

* * *

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower!"

Magmortar raised its arm cannon, and sent a white hot burst of flames at Lucario.

"Dodge with Extremespeed!"

Lucario charged out of the way, trying not to slip on the ice.

"Keep on it!" Paul ordered.

Magmortar kept its cannon trained on Lucario, trying to land the deadly flames on its body.

"Lucario can't stop long enough to get an attack off!"

"If it does, then Magmortar will roast it."

"Lucario, return!" Ash shouted, recalled it.

"And he makes the smart decision to recall his Pokemon."

Ash reached out another Pokeball.

"Now, Lapras!" He said. "I choose you!"

Ash sent out Lapras, drawing some acclaim from the crowd, who were showing visible signs of pleasure at seeing such a rare Pokemon.

"And he goes with a rare and beautiful Lapras. Can this overcome Magmortar?"

"Maybe. The thing with Lapras is that it is part ice type, and Magmortar might be able to exploit that."

"Begin!"

* * *

"Ash chose his Lapras." Misty commented. "I haven't seen that since Johto."

"He recaptured it yesterday." Brock replied. "He wanted its help in battling Paul."

"Smart move." Gary remarked. "Lapras are powerful Pokemon."

"It looks a lot stronger since we used it as transport in the Orange Islands." Misty remarked.

* * *

"Lapras, use Water Gun!"

Lapras sent a burst of water from its mouth, which hit Magmortar square in the chest.

"Yes!" Ash shouted.

"That's a direct hit from Lapras!"

"But it didn't do much damage."

"Huh!" Ash gasped.

"Magmortar." Paul said. "Use Fire Blast!"

Magmortar raised its cannon, and launched a powerful blast of fire at Lapras.

Lapras whined in pain, as its body was burnt by the attack.

"Lapras, use Water Pulse!" Ash ordered.

Lapras swung its head, and launched a sphere of water at Magmortar.

"Dodge it!" Paul shouted.

Magmortar flexed its legs, and leapt into the sky.

"Now, land on Lapras!"

Magmortar used its arm cannon to power its descent towards Lapras.

"Use Sing!" Ash shouted.

Lapras opened its mouth, and a peaceful melody started to be heard.

Magmortar felt drowsy, and crashed into the ice.

"Follow up with Body Slam!" Ash cried.

Lapras tensed its entire body, before propelling itself into the air.

It landed on top of the sleeping Magmortar, almost crushing it.

"That looked like it caused a huge amount of damage."

Magmortar opened its eyes.

"And now I have you where I want you." Paul chuckled. "Magmortar, use Thunderbolt!"

Magmortar focused, before blasting Lapras with electricity.

Lapras wailed in pain, sliding off Magmortar.

"Now, finish with Lava Plume!"

Magmortar aimed it's arm cannon, and held it a few feet away from Lapras' head.

"Fire!"

Lapras screamed as the hot lava covered its body.

"Lapras!" Ash shouted, as his Pokemon crashed to the ground.

Lapras couldn't get back up, and the referee raised his flag.

"Lapras is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner!"

"Looks like Lapras couldn't take the heat."

"Thanks, Lapras." Ash said, as he recalled it. "That was an awesome effort."

He pulled out another Pokeball.

"Chimchar, I choose you!"

* * *

"So what did you want?" Olly asked.

Noland dug out his machine, and showed Olly it.

"You brought me over here to show me a hunk of metal?"

Noland looked at it.

"Sorry." He muttered, as he picked up a remote and pointed it at the screen.

Pictures came up on it.

"These are from when Flint and Phoebe scanned the extent of the tremor damage under the Island."

Olly looked at the pictures.

"What is that?"

"You can see it too." Noland remarked, referring to the mysterious dark shape.

"It looks like a Pokemon." Olly commented. "But what could that be?"

* * *

"So, Chimchar." Paul commented.

Chimchar looked slightly nervous at facing its former trainer.

"Magmortar, use Thunderbolt again!"

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!"

Magmortar launched a powerful blast of electricity at Chimchar who accelerated towards it in a flash of fire.

Magmortar didn't respond, as the Chimp Pokemon crashed into it.

"Pin it down!" Paul ordered.

Magmortar raised one of its feet, and stamped down on Chimchar.

"Now, use Focus Punch!"

Magmortar's fist started to glow with light, as it raised it.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" Ash shouted.

Chimchar raised its hand and weakly hit Magmortar. It was enough to cause the Pokemon to lose focus.

"Damn." Paul said. "Use Flamethrower!"

Magmortar pointed the arm cannon towards Chimchar, who still couldn't break free.

"Could Ketchum's second Pokemon about to be defeated?"

Chimchar howled as it was covered in flames.

"Chimchar!" Ash yelled, as his Pokemon was obscured by flames.

There was suddenly a flash of light from within the flames.

"And what's that?!"

As the flames cleared, Magmortar was suddenly thrown into the air.

"What the..?" Ash shouted, as Chimchar stood up.

Only it wasn't Chimchar anymore.

The new Pokemon was still a bright orange colour, only it was larger and how had a tail similar to a Charmander. It also had blue and red markings on its face, as well as white fur around its neck, and some gold bands around its arms.

"Monferno!" It shouted.

"Chimchar..evolved." Ash whispered.

Paul tutted.

"You wouldn't evolve for me!" He shouted. "Still, I replaced you with something better. Magmortar, use..."  
"Mach Punch!" Ash shouted, remembering that Monferno learnt the move as soon as it evolved.

Monferno spun, and charged at Magmortar, landing a powerful punch into the chest.

Magmortar coughed, sending poisonous smoke over Monferno.

"Monferno, use Fury Swipes!" Ash ordered.

Monferno clawed at Magmortar several times, until the larger fire type couldn't take it anymore.

It crashed to the ground.

The referee raised his flag.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Monferno is the winner."

Ash punched the air.

"Wow, thanks Monferno." He said.

Monferno turned and gave him the thumbs up.

"Reed has lost two Pokemon, while his opponent still has five left."

"What's he going to do to come back from this?"

Paul threw a Pokeball.

"Machamp, standby for battle."

Paul sent out Machamp.

The giant four armed Pokemon roared angrily at Monferno, who ignored it.

"And Reed selects Machamp, which is sure to test Monferno to the limit!"

"Monferno, you can do it!" Ash shouted. "Flamethrower!"

Monferno opened its mouth, and fired a burst of flames at Machamp.

"Block it." Paul ordered. "And then use Cross Chop!"

Machamp held its powerful arms in front of itself, and blocked the attack.

"And Machamp makes a stunning block to protect itself."

Machamp charged at Monferno, and hit it with all four arms, creating an X shaped bruise on Monferno's body.

"Mach Punch!" Ash ordered.

Monferno swung a fist up, and connected with Machamp's jaw.

The Superpower Pokemon staggered back.

"Follow up with Flame Wheel!"

Monferno launched itself at Machamp, rolling into a ball and covering itself in flames.

Machamp grinned, as it's face and body was burnt by the attack.

"And Machamp doesn't seem fazed."

"You have to watch this one." Paul grinned, as Machamp grabbed Monferno by the tail. "It's a lunatic."

Machamp sent Monferno crashing into the ice.

Monferno moaned in pain, but managed to struggle to its feet.

"Monferno, return!" Ash shouted, making the decision to recall Monferno.

"And Ketchum recalls Monferno!"

"He is really playing this smart."

"But what does he have that can both take and give out punishment to that psychotic Machamp?"

Ash grinned.

"Nightmare, I choose you!"

Ash sent out Nightmare, who was instantly greeted with a crescendo of abuse from the crowd.

"Aww, why'd you get a Gengar down?" He moaned.

"Nightmare!" Ash said. "The Machamp."

Nightmare looked at the Superpower Pokemon who was cracking its knuckles.

"What, that pussy?" He asked.

Machamp went beserk at the comment, and charged.

Nightmare laughed, as the punches passed through his body.

"Look at me, I'm a big four armed dumbass." He laughed.

"Machamp, use Foresight." Paul ordered, unamused by Nightmare's comments.

As Machamp stared at Nightmare, the Gengar suddenly became nervous.

"Uh oh."

* * *

"Now that Gengar's going to get it." Gary said. "Foresight allows a normal or fighting type move to hit a ghost."

Literally seconds later, Nightmare went crashing into the scoreboard.

He picked himself up, and dusted himself off.

"Nightmare, use..." Ash started.

"Forget it!" Nightmare bellowed. "Nobody does that to me, and gets away with it."

All this as he was charging up a Shadow Ball.

"Then launch it!" Ash shouted.

Nightmare fired a powerful lump of red and black energy at Machamp.

"Catch it!" Paul shouted.

The crowd gasped as Machamp grasped at the attack, and managed to get its fingers around it.

Nightmare laughed, and then charged at Machamp. He slid across the ice, went between Machamp's legs, and launched a punch upwards

Pretty much every male in the stadium winced at where Nightmare hit Machamp with a Poison Jab.

* * *

"Ouch." Brock commented. "I'm glad Croagunk's never done that to me."

Machamp had a pained expression on its face, which was made worse by the silence around the stadium.

Nightmare started to look slightly worried.

"I'm going to get the crap kicked out of me." He whispered, as Machamp toppled to the ground in clear agony.

"Or not."

The referee raised his flag.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner."

Nightmare breathed a sigh of relief, as Paul called the Pokemon back into the ball.

"And after that slightly unorthodox attack." Cathy commented. "We are about to go to a fifteen minute break."

"Ouch!" Nicky commented. "I think everyone in the stadium feels for Machamp."

"Ketchum goes in with an advantage. Can Reed get back in it, Nick?"

"Anything can happen."

Ash and Paul walked off the field below them.

"Anything can happen."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. OUCH! Machamp got Nightmare'd.**

 **Another classic moment from everyone's favourite shiny Gengar.**

 **Is Paul going to turn it around? It doesn't matter what have at half time. It's what you have when the match is over.**

 **Machamp was originally going to be Ursaring.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. In fact, I got over 30,000 hits now, so thanks for reading.**

 **What Pokemon did Noland find on the sonar?**

 **The song is something I found on Youtube. It's from the Pokemon 2BA Master Cd.**

 **Chimchar evolved!**

 **Still no word on where May is.**

 **Don't forget to review. Please!**


	85. Chapter 85

85\. The Final Battle Part Two

Chapter Eighty Five. The Final Battle. Part Two.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and Paul faced off against each other in the race to become the greatest trainer. Ash kicked off with Lucario, while Paul used Weavile. After an intense battle, Lucario managed to edge out Weavile. Paul then went with Magmortar, while Ash sent out his recently recaptured Lapras. Using a combination of electricity and fire, Magmortar managed to defeat the Transport Pokemon. Ash then sent out Chimchar, who was initially outmatched by Magmortar, until it evolved into Monferno. Monferno then defeated Magmortar. Paul then sent Machamp out, who proved to be surprisingly resistant to Monferno's fire attacks. Ash then sent out Nightmare, who managed to defeat Machamp in a very unique way. But who is going to win between these two trainers aiming to be the best?_

* * *

"That looked painful." Anabel commented.

Paul had let Machamp out, and the Superpower Pokemon was splayed out on the changing room floor.

"You can't imagine." Paul replied, as Machamp let out a high pitched whine.

"Actually, I can sort of feel Machamp's pain." Anabel said.

Paul didn't reply.

"That wasn't very good, was it?" She continued.

Paul scowled. "He's just getting lucky."

"Is that what you really think?" Anabel asked, surprised.

* * *

"Monferno." Ash said, taking its paws in its hands. "You evolved to beat Magmortar."

Monferno smiled, as Brock gave it a congratulatory pat on the back.

"That was awesome." A familiar voice remarked.

Ash looked up, and saw the lovely face of May Maple looking through the door.

"May!" He said, joyfully.

Monferno and Pikachu charged over to greet her.

"Where were you?" Ash asked.

May managed a weak smile. "I'd rather not talk about it. Just get out there, and kick his ass."

She coughed, and retreated out of the room.

"What's with her?" Ash asked, in confusion.

"I'll find out in a sec." Brock replied. "Look Ash. You haven't won this yet, so just don't lose focus, and you might finally beat Paul."

Ash took this in.

"Do you have any idea what his last three Pokemon might be?" Brock asked.

"I think he'd be saving Torterra for last." Ash replied. "The other two, I'm not sure about."

"I think one of them might be Electivire." Brock remarked. "The other could be anything."

Ash listened carefully to what his oldest friend was telling him.

The bell rang, and he knew he had to get back out there.

* * *

"Both trainers are back out on the field, and we are almost ready to go!"

"The field has changed to a rock type battlefield. This is going to make it easier for the combatants to move around down there, but it is also going to hurt more if they land awkwardly."

"Sure to be exciting, as Reed, three Pokemon left, and Ketchum, five Pokemon left, but three of them have already battled, prepare to go for the jugular. It will be the trainer who makes the best decisions that will go onto become the champion!"

"And we are about to get underway!"

Paul glared at Ash.

"You had a good first half." He admitted. "But this is far from over!"

"Bring it, Paul!" Ash replied.

"Electivire, standby for battle."

Paul sent out Electivire.

Ash regarded Electivire, before throwing out one of his own Pokeballs.

"Sceptile, I choose you!"

Ash sent out his Sceptile, who hissed at Electivire.

"And..."

"Let's just get on with it!"

* * *

May staggered to the stands.

"What happened to you?" Brock asked, with concern.

May looked down at the rip in her shirt, and the red line of blood that marked the area around it.

"Long story." She replied, collapsing into her seat.

* * *

Electivire. Just as Brock had predicted.

Ash took a deep breath, and thought of his strategy.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!"

Sceptile opened its mouth and sent several small golden seeds at Electivire.

"Protect!" Paul countered.

Electivire created a shield around itself, deflecting the attack.

"And Electivire protects itself with the attack of the same name."

"Electivire, use Thunder Punch!"

Electivire charged at Sceptile, and hit it with a powerful punch backed by electricity.

Sceptile grunted, as the charge passed through his body.

"Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile flung its wrist up, creating a blade of green energy.

It hit Electivire with the blade, as the yellow and black Pokemon tried to skip away.

Electivre gasped, as the blade slashed across its stomach.

"Iron Tail!"

"Pound!"

Electivire's tails started to glow with light, as it leapt into the air.

Sceptile slammed a fist into Electivire's stomach, before being flattened by the powerful force of the twin tails.

"I think Electivire might just have the advantage when dealing those heavy attacks."

"Sceptile!" Ash shouted. "Solarbeam!"

Sceptile leapt away and started to absorb sunlight.

"Electivire!" Paul ordered. "Use Thunder!"

Electivire started to spin its arms, before sending a powerful blast of lightning at Sceptile.

The immobilised Forest Pokemon shuddered, as the shock passed through his body, before fizzling out on the ground.

"Now, fire the Solar Beam!"

Sceptile opened its mouth, and launched the devastating attack at Electivire.

"Protect!"

The crowd jeered, as Electivire created the shield, and blocked the attack.

"When it has needed to, Electivire had defended well from those powerful attacks."

"Now, Quick Attack, followed up by Brick Break!"

"Use your own Quick Attack, and follow it up with Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile and Electivire raced across the field at high speeds, readying their attacks.

Electivire slammed a fist into Sceptile, who hit it with its blades.

The crowd gasped, as both Pokemon reeled away after taking the heavy damage.

"Electivire, use Thunderbolt!"

Electivire roared at Sceptile, and blasted it with electricity.

Sceptile howled, as its body started to smoke.

"Now, finish with Fire Punch!"  
"Fire Punch!" Ash exclaimed, as Electivire leaped into the air and hit his Pokemon with a burning fist to the mouth that sent Sceptile crashing into the rocks.

"Sceptile!" Ash shouted.

The referee raised his flag.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Electivire is the winner."

"Well, what do you know?"

"An electric type manages to overcome a grass type."

"Thanks, Electivire." Paul said.

Ash recalled Sceptile.

"Good effort, Sceptile." He commented, as he drew another Pokeball.

"Lucario, I choose you!"

* * *

"He chose Lucario!" Brock exclaimed.

"Isn't he aware that Electivire can cause huge damage to Lucario with those fighting and fire attacks?" Gary wondered.

"He can do it." May remarked confidently.

"He can do it."

* * *

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario created a compact ball of Aura, before flinging it at Electivire.

"Smash it with Brick Break!" Paul bellowed.

Electivire raised its fist, which was glowing with light. It brought it down on the attack, and dispersed it with ease.

"Now, follow with Thunder!"

Electivire bellowed at Lucario, and sent a powerful blast of electricity at the Aura Pokemon.

Lucario barked angrily, before shaking the effects off.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!"

Lucario angrily created a staff made of Aura, and charged at Electivire.

"Wait for it!" Paul snapped.

Electivire didn't move.

"Now, evade it and use Brick Break!"

Electivire evaded the wild swings of the staff, before slamming a fist into Lucario's head.

Lucario collapsed to the ground, twitching.

"Electivire, use Fire Punch!"  
Electivire's fist started to glow with flames, as it leaped on Lucario, and started to punch it in the face repeatedly.

Ash winced, as Lucario whimpered at the severe beating it was taking.

"Force Palm!" He shouted, desperately.

Lucario slammed its fist up, and managed to knock Electivire away.

"Now, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Thunder!" Paul screamed.

Lucario created a pulsating wave of grey blue energy that was blasted at Electivire.

Electivire took a deep breath, before sending a powerful burst of lightning into the void.

The crowd held their breath, as the two attacks met in the middle of the arena. The electricity started to spin rapidly through the energy, creating a corkscrew effect.

"The problem here is..."

Cathy was cut off, as Electivire leaped into the air, and slammed a Thunder Punch into the vortex.

The crowd gasped, as the mixture of Aura and electricity crashed into Lucario, engulfing it.

"Noo!" Ash yelled. He'd started so well, and was he about to lose a second Pokemon to Electivire?

Lucario was covered in smoke by the impact from the ball of electrified Aura, as Ash held his breath.

It cleared, and Lucario had fainted.

The crowd applauded Lucario, as the referee raised his flag.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Electivire is the winner."

Ash sighed, as he recalled Lucario.

"Thanks, pal."

"And Ketchum has only three Pokemon left. They are on even terms now!"

Ash found the familiar purple Pokeball, and raised it to the air.

"Nightmare, I choose you!"

Ash sent out Nightmare, who appeared and instantly made an obscene hand gesture at the crowd, in anticipation of the abuse he was going to get.

* * *

"Nightmare really has some personality." Gary commented.

"Yeah." May replied. "Pity that he can be a jerk sometimes."

"All Pokemon have their unique personality traits." Silver remarked. "You can't say that Gengar is a bad Pokemon, because it likes to banter with the crowd."

* * *

"Nightmare." Ash shouted. "You've beaten that Electivire before so go out and do it again!"

He was referring to what had happened the night he had caught Nightmare. Something that was not lost on Paul.

Nightmare laughed, and charged up a Shadow Ball.

Paul looked slightly concerned, as Electivire hesitated.

"Have some of this!" Nightmare shouted, as he pitched the attack at Electivire.

"Deflect it with Brick Break!" Paul bellowed.

Electivire punched the attack away.

"Thunder!"

Electivire sent a powerful wave of electricity into Nightmare, who grinned.

"That all you got?" He laughed.

"Lick!" Ash shouted.

Nightmare advanced on Electivire, and ran his tongue across the Thunderbolt Pokemon's face.

Electivire cringed, before its joints seized up.

"And Gengar has paralyzed Electivire!"

"Nightmare, finish with Poison Jab." Ash ordered.

Nightmare grinned, as his fist started to glow with purple light.

Electivire instantly went to protect the lower half of its body with its two huge arms.

Pity, Nightmare punched him in the face instead.

Electivire collapsed to the ground in pain, and didn't get up.

Nightmare instantly ran across the side of the rocky battlefield, and made a shushing noise to the crowd who had been jeering him.

The referee raised his flag.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner."

Gengar continued to taunt the crowd, as Paul recalled Electivire.

"Standout work." He complimented his Pokemon, before reaching for another Pokeball.

"Hold on a second." The referee said, as Nightmare started to moon the crowd. "Mr. Ketchum, get your Gengar under control, or I will be forced to disqualify him."

"Nightmare!" Ash shouted. "Behave!"

Nightmare gave him a begrudging look, as he trotted back to the middle of the field.

"If you want to taunt the crowd, do it after the battle!" Ash urged. "Not in the middle."

Paul gave Nightmare a sour look.

"Are you done yet?"

Nightmare laughed.

"Just about."

Paul threw out his fifth Pokemon.

"Honchkrow!" He yelled. "Standby for battle."

Paul sent out the huge black crow-like Pokemon.

Nightmare laughed.

"This should be interesting!"

* * *

"Nightmare may be facing off against more than it can handle here." Silver commented.

"Yeah, but at least ghost type moves do hurt dark types." Ritchie argued. "So it wouldn't be like sending a psychic type out."

* * *

"Nightmare, use Lick!"

Nightmare floated towards Honchkrow, tongue out.

"Evade it with Fly!"

Honchkrow flew up into the sky, avoiding Gengar.

"Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball!"

"Nightmare, counter with your own Shadow Ball."

Nightmare and Honchkrow launched the attacks at each other, causing a dead heat.

"And these two powerful Pokemon continue to play games with each other. Neither willing to land the final blow."

"We'll see about that!" Ash proclaimed. "Nightmare, use Poison Jab!"

Nightmare raced at Honchkrow, fist glowing with purple poison.

"Honchkrow, Double Team!"  
Honchkrow created several copies of itself, surrounding and confusing Nightmare.

"Uh oh." Nightmare said.

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!"

Honchkrow squawked, before sending a wave of dark energy from its beak into Nightmare's back.

Nightmare roared in pain, as he fell to one knee.

"Honchkrow, Drill Peck!"  
Honchkrow started to spin, as it flew towards the grounded Gengar.

* * *

"You found anything yet?" Noland asked.

"Nope." Olly replied, as he continued to flick through his Pokedex. "I haven't found anything that remotely resembles that Pokemon that showed up on the scans."

Noland spun around on his chair.

"Maybe you haven't seen it." He commented.

"I've been a trainer for a long time." Olly replied. "I've seen a lot of Pokemon in that time. I've caught a lot as well, and even though I'm willing to admit my Pokedex isn't complete, I can honestly say I can't find it in here."

"Check the Battle Factory system." Noland exclaimed. "I just remembered. My Frontier has all the data on every Pokemon discovered. I'll just get in there."

Noland jumped onto a spare terminal and started to type frantically.

"You should lay off the coffee." Olly commented, as the Battle Factory website appeared on the screen.

* * *

Nightmare yelped as he crashed into the advertising hoardings.

"And Gengar is taking a beating by a Honchkrow who looks out for blood!"

"Nightmare!" Ash yelled, as his Pokemon stood up woozily.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Errr...Nightmare." Ash said. "Are you...?"

"HYPER BEAM!" Nightmare bellowed, as he launched a powerful beam of orange light at Honchkrow, taking it by surprise.

The crowd was shocked into silence, as Honchkrow crashed into a rock, sending stones flying into the air.

"What can I say?"

"That is one special Gengar, It looks down and out, and then it goes and does that."

Nightmare dropped to the ground. He looked exhausted after the exertion.

"Honchkrow. Get Up!" Paul said, sharply, before recoiling.

 _No! I'm not going to go back to that. I refuse to! If not for me, then for Anabel._

"Come on Honchkrow." Paul pleaded. "You have to get up!"

Honchkrow managed to pick itself up, and take to the sky.

"And Honchkrow somehow managed to survive that!"

"But how...?"

"Honchkrow, Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow scanned Nightmare, looking for a weak spot.

Nightmare slowly got to his feet.

"Nightmare, are you okay?" Ash asked, before Honchkrow smashed into his Pokemon and sent Nightmare crashing into the air.

"Finish with a Dark Pulse- Drill Peck combo!" Paul roared, sensing a chance to take the pesky Gengar down.

Honchkrow started to spin through the air, towards Nightmare who was still falling.

As it landed the powerful hit, the Big Boss Pokemon sent out several waves of dark energy, causing even more damage to Nightmare, who crashed to the ground and couldn't get up.

"No!" Nightmare mumbled, before fainting.

The referee raised his flag to thunderous applause from the crowd.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Honchkrow is the winner!"

Ash held up the Master Ball, and recalled Nightmare.

"Thanks for your help." He said. "You did good."

"Damn straight." He heard a small voice whisper from within the ball.

Ash grinned, as he replaced the ball on his belt, despite the situation.

He and Paul were roughly in the same circumstances now. They both had one Pokemon left who hadn't battled, and one who had.

 _He's probably going to still have Torterra. So, I'll save Monferno for that._

Ash turned to Pikachu at his side.

"Are you ready, buddy?"

Sparks started to fly from Pikachu's cheeks, as it jumped onto the battlefield.

* * *

"YAY Pikachu!" May shouted, before coughing.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" Brock asked, as the wound in the side of her stomach started to bleed again.

"I'll tell you after the battle." May insisted. "I just want to see Ash win."

* * *

"We have a Pikachu versus a Honchkrow. On paper, there can only be one winner."

"Yeah, but Pokemon battles aren't won on paper."

The crowd cheered Pikachu's entry to the field.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Let's give them a Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu sent a powerful blast of electricity at Honchkrow.

"Fly!"

Honchkrow flew out of the way.

"Honchkrow, use Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow started to glow with light, as it scanned Pikachu for signs of weakness.

"Pikachu, wait for it to come down, and then use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light as it jumped into the air.

Honchkrow charged, only to be cut short by a powerful hit from Pikachu's tail.

"Now, use Thunder!" Ash yelled, as Honchkrow started to fall out of the sky.

Pikachu fell after it, sparks flying from its cheeks, as it sent the powerful attack coursing through every muscle, every bone, every inch of Honchkrow's body.

Honchkrow hit the dirt, and was unable to move.

The referee raised his flag.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

Ash punched the air, as Pikachu celebrated.

He had only one of Paul's Pokemon left to beat, and he was going to be the champion.

Paul recalled Honchkrow, giving the Pokeball a wry smile.

Without saying a word, he sent out Torterra.

"ToooorrrTeerrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa!"

"And Reed's Torterra takes the stage!"

"This is going to be an exciting conclusion. Reed has to battle out of his skin to save this."

"Torterra." Paul said, calmly.

He was taking deep breaths to keep himself from exploding.

"Use Leaf Storm!"

"Pikachu, jump over it, and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu tried to dodge the seemingly endless stream of razor sharp leaves. It couldn't keep the concentration needed to use Iron Tail as several of the sharp leaves raked across its yellow fur.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle to break through!" Ash shouted.

"And an odd move from Ketchum, as Volt Tackle will not hurt Torterra."

Pikachu charged, covering itself in electricity. The static acted as a barrier protecting it from more leaves, until the small yellow Pokemon burst from the abyss.

"Now, go into an Iron Tail!"

Pikachu used the stored up electricity to add some extra juice to the Iron Tail. As the glowing white appendage crackled with electricity, it sent it crashing into Torterra's head.

Torterra roared, more in anger than in pain.

"Torterra, use Hyper Beam!" Paul said, still trying to keep his cool.

Torterra opened its mouth, and as Pikachu landed, it fired the powerful beam of light into the back of the vastly smaller Pokemon.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu cried as it was thrown across the battlefield, and crashed into several rocks.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as his best friend came to a halt in front of him. He could tell that Pikachu wasn't going to be able to continue.

So could the referee as he raised his flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner!"

Ash kicked the ground at his feet in anger, as he scooped Pikachu up.

"Thanks for that, Pikachu." He said, stroking his Pokemon. "You were great."

Ash quickly placed Pikachu in his bag, and grabbed his final Pokeball.

"I just hope you still have enough power to win this." He said, talking to the Pokeball. "But now Monferno, you are my only hope."

Ash threw the Pokeball as hard as he could.

"Monferno, I choose you!"

Ash's Monferno appeared on the rocky battlefield, looking intent and ready to battle.

* * *

"This could be tight." Misty commented. "Both Pokemon look strong."

"But that Torterra is a monster." Brock replied. "Despite the type advantage, I think Monferno might be in trouble here."

* * *

"So, it has come down to this. Reed's Torterra versus Ketchum's Monferno. There can only be one winner."

Ash stared at Paul, trying to psych him out. Paul just glared back impassively.

"Monferno, Flamethrower!"

"Torterra, use Hyper Beam!"

Monferno hooted angrily, as it opened its mouth and sent a hot blast of fire at the Continent Pokemon.

Torterra responded, by cancelling the attack out with another powerful beam of energy. It didn't just stop there, though. It continued through and hit Monferno.

Monferno howled, as its fur was burnt by the force of the attack.

"Don't let that get you down!" Ash yelled. "Flame Wheel!"

Monferno charged at the immobilized Torterra, curling itself up into a ball, and sending flames from its mouth to add more damage.

Torterra roared, as Monferno crashed into its head.

"Torterra is taking some heavy blows to the head!"

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!"

Monferno raced across the rocks, and slammed a fist into Torterra's face.

"Bite!"

Torterra bit down on Monferno's hand, stopping it from moving.

Monferno's eyes widened in pain, as it howled and hooted angrily.

"Monferno, use.."

"Torterra, another Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted. "And this time, make sure you defeat the bastard!"

Torterra threw Monferno away, and then charged up another attack.

The crowd waited with bated breath as Torterra fired another Hyper Beam attack into Monferno, who was thrown across the field, screeching in pain.

It landed at the feet of Paul, who gave it a sarcastic look.

"And I think Monferno is down!"

The referee slowly raised his flag.

* * *

"No!" May shouted.

"I don't believe it." Brock said. "He blew it."

* * *

The sarcastic smile wasn't lost on Monferno, as Paul glared at it.

It felt the shame and the terror that it had been forced to endure for those terrible months when the monster above it had been its trainer.

 _No!_ It thought. _I refuse to go down like this. Not in front of him!  
_ Monferno closed its eyes, and started to glow with light.

The audience gasped as it started to change shape.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Paul shouted, eyes bulging in shock.

"No way! Have you ever seen anything like this, Nick?"

"Never, Cathy, never!"

"It's evolving again!"

Monferno grew slightly, and as the light faded, everyone could see that it now had a huge flame on its head. There was more white fur on its body, and it had acquired several golden pads around its body for protection.

"Infernape!" Paul said, still in shock.

"Wow." Ash commented. "I guess you really want to win."

Infernape leaped over to him, and nodded.

"Then, use Flamethrower now!" Ash yelled.

Infernape opened its mouth and sent a white hot burst of fire into Torterra, who was roaring in pain.

"Now, use Mach Punch!"

Infernape charged, and slammed a fist into Torterra's face.

"Infernape, use Close Combat to finish it off!"

Infernape didn't move. Neither did Torterra.

"Huh?" Ash and Paul said at exactly the same time.

"That's odd."

"Something seems to have stopped the Pokemon from moving."

As everyone was trying to work out what had happened, a ball of dark energy fell from the sky.

It hit the floor of the arena, and exploded.

"Terrrrrrrrrra!"

"Naaaaaapppppe!"

Both Torterra and Infernape were thrown backwards and knocked out by the attack.

"What's going on?" Paul shouted, as everyone heard the beating of wings.

* * *

"Hey!" Flint shouted. "You guys better get in here!"

A few moments later, Olly and Noland burst into the room, and crowded in front of the TV to protests from Flint and Phoebe.

"Something weird just happened." Cathy remarked. "And now it seems an Aerodactyl is about to land on the battlefield."

As the four of them watched, the Aerodactyl landed, and the rider jumped off. Nobody could see who it was, due to a hood that obscured their face.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Olly muttered, as the rider clapped their hands, and several Houndoom appeared in front of them.

"Mirage Pokemon!" Phoebe exclaimed, as the rider removed their hood to reveal long brown hair, and a cruel smile.

Olly gasped.

"No way!" He said. "That's impossible."

The hooded figure was none other than Claudia Coppinger.

* * *

 **Author's Notes. Okay, hands up who saw that coming.**

 **Ash apparently has an Infernape now. That has to be a record for worlds quickest evolution. Just as he was winning as well.**

 **What happened to May will be covered in a few chapters.**

 **Oh, and while we're at it. Wasn't Claudia supposed to be dead?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have over 500 of them now. Thanks again.**

 **Nightmare shushing the crowd is a soccer gesture. It's traditional for a player to do that when they've been getting abuse from the opposing fans, and they go on to score.**

 **Another classic Nightmare moment. Wonder if that means that Paul's Electivire is also a male.**

 **Don't forget to review. I value your opinion, and enjoy reading what you have to say.**


	86. Chapter 86

86\. Claudia's Gambit

Chapter Eighty Six. Claudia's Gambit.

* * *

 _Summary. Ash and Paul continued to battle. Paul sent out Electivire who defeated both Ash's Sceptile and Lucario. Ash then sent Nightmare back out, who overcame the exhausted Electivire with ease. Paul replied with Honchkrow who defeated Nightmare. Ash's response was to call Pikachu in, and after a brief battle, his starter Pokemon managed to defeat Honchkrow. Then, Paul called in his Torterra. The Continent Pokemon defeated Pikachu with relative ease, prompting Ash to call out Monferno. Torterra initially had the advantage, but after taking two Hyper Beam attacks in quick succession, Monferno evolved into Infernape. Ash and Infernape took the battle to Paul, and probably would have won, if Claudia hadn't appeared._

* * *

"Who are you?!" Paul demanded. "How dare you interrupt this battle."

"Be quiet." Claudia snapped.

Ash went over to check on his newly evolved Infernape. He completely ignored the growling of the Houndoom that had appeared from nowhere, as he looked into the eyes of his Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" Ash said.

Infernape nodded, and hooted.

"Those Pokemon are pathetic." Claudia commented.

Ash stood up, in fury.

"Who do you think you are?" He snapped. "Barging in here, hurting our Pokemon."

The woman smirked, as several stewards came over to escort her out. She could tell what they were there for.

She snapped her fingers, and the crew of Houndoom leaped on them.

Ash and Paul both flinched as the stewards were attacked viciously.

"Now you are going to pay attention." She said coldly.

* * *

"That's impossible." Olly repeated.

Noland looked at the pictures from the stadium.

"What the hell does she want?"

"And what's the point of doing this?" Phoebe wondered.

"She's insane." Flint remarked. "Right?"

* * *

"I have a message for the world!" Claudia shouted.

More and more Mirage Houndoom were appearing throughout the stadium. Several people screamed as they were surrounded by the savage, salivating beasts.

"Fear not!" Claudia shouted. "They will not attack until I give the order."

She glared at Ash and Paul who had recalled their Pokemon, and were backing away.

"My name is Claudia Coppinger, and I have a message for the world."

Several security Machokes were approaching now.

Claudia laughed, as her Alakazam jumped from the stadium roof, and willed them out of existence with a Psyburn. The Machoke roared as their minds were burnt into cinders by the mental power of her living supercomputer.

The crowd started to panic, as the seemingly powerful Pokemon were vanquished.

"And I am going to be heard."

* * *

Faith, Jim and Elias were sat high up in the stadium.

"What the hell?" Faith said, as she stood up.

A nearby Houdoom growled angrily. Faith glared at it, trying to intimidate it.

* * *

Claudia apparently saw this.

"Stay where you are!" She ordered. "If you move from your seat, you will be killed."

She watched the young girl sit down again and she moved to stand on the referee's podium.

"Those of you who know who I am may wonder why I am alive." She laughed. "You thought I was dead."

Alakazam and Aerodactyl laughed.

"You made the unfortunate mistake of assuming that you had won."

She gestured to Alakazam, who launched another Psyburn into the crowd.

There were screams as someone was hit with the attack. But they did not run out of fear of being attacked by the Houndoom.

"Now, you are going to listen!"

* * *

"She's definitely insane." Olly remarked. "Pure grade A whackjob!"

"We have to deploy." Phoebe said. "Get in there, and take her out before she hurts more people."

Noland shook his head.

"Too risky." He said. "If we go in now, then we might cause several casualties. Wait for the right moment."

"Someone has already been hurt!" Flint shouted.

* * *

"I was all set to be a legend, when the Pokemon G-men burst into my life and took it all away from me!" Claudia said, angrily.

Her anger was almost visible.

"But my mistake was to put all my power in a large easily noticeable and easily breakable orb."

She yelled. "Listen to me, G-men! I am not going to make that mistake again!"

Claudia raised a hand, and the ground began to shake again.

"My death was only the start of my ascension!"

Scared spectators clutched at their seats trying not to fall off.

"Behold, my power!"

Claudia laughed maniacally, her voice almost amplified by the sound of silence.

"I died in order to be reborn!"

The tunnels leading to the changing rooms started to collapse under the shock waves.

"My DNA was fused with Arceus DNA and that makes me a God!"

* * *

"Oh dear lord." Noland said.

"Isn't she technically only a demigod?" Flint wondered. "Y'know, only being half fused with..."

"It doesn't matter." Phoebe snapped.

"No!" Olly exclaimed. "That's what the DNA in the computer files was. It didn't look like either the human or Pokemon DNA, but like a mixture of the two. I didn't make the connection then, but..."

"No need to beat yourself up!" Phoebe said. "Let's just..."

Alakazam threw another Psyburn into the crowd. The screams were easily heard over the airwaves.

"This is really not going to end well." Olly said. "I'm going over there."

Olly threw a Pokeball, and his Deoxys appeared.

"Let's Teleport over there!"

* * *

"Try and take that power away from me now!" Claudia laughed. "Nothing can stop me now."

The crowd was stunned into silence. They were really worried now.

"So my message to the world!" Claudia yelled. "I'm coming for you!"

Alakazam and Aerodactyl were recalled, as Claudia raised their Pokeballs in both hands.

"Now, in case you assume that I am bluffing."

The ground started to crack beneath her feet, as she laughed. Magma started to seep out, sending steam into the air.

"I give you Groudon!"

As Claudia faded away into thin air, a large red and black face burst from the ground.

The face of a Groudon.

Claudia reappeared in the stands.

"And now, my pretty little Mirage army!" She shouted, as the Houndoom salivated to her words.

"Wipe them out! All of them!"

* * *

In the studio, Brandon, Norman, Lance and Lucy stood up, in an attempt to get down to where the action was.

"Where are you guys going?" Bond asked, from behind his chair.

"We have to go stop Groudon!" Brandon exclaimed.

As the four of them made their way to the door, it crashed open.

"Cacturne, my darling, use Cotton Spore!"

A barrage of spores flew into the studio, causing the four trainers to stop and gasp in pain.

"Now, use Pin Missile!"

A powerful burst of razor sharp needles crashed into the room.

The four trainers yelled in pain, as the attack raked across them.

A tall trainer strode into the room, a Cacturne at his side.

"Now, what makes you think you have won, G-men!" He spat.

"Who are you?" Wallace demanded, bursting to his feet.

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod!" The man squealed. "Wallace, you are my idol."

Norman managed to reach a Pokeball, before the strange purple haired man stamped on his arm.

"No!" He shouted. "You are the father of that bitch, May, aren't you?"

"Who are you?!" Norman demanded, as the man kicked him in the face.

"The name's Harley, honey."

Harley whipped out a blood stained knife, and knelt down next to Norman.

"This has your bitch of a daughter's blood on it." He laughed. "I think I'd like to see her pain without her father around!"

"Not so fast!" Lorelei shouted. "Jynx, come on down!"

Lorelei sent out her Jynx, to demented laughs from Harley.

"You are sending a psychic type to battle a dark type." He cackled. "How did you ever become part of the Elite Four?"

Lorelei smirked.

"You forget that Cacturne is part grass type, while Jynx is also an ice type."

Harley's grin quickly faded, as Jynx created a ball of ice.

"You got lucky, Maple." He said, as they slinked out of the room.

As he slammed the door, everyone present heard him give an order.

"Houndoom, weld this door in place with a fabulous flamethrower!"

Wallace instantly removed his hand from the door handle as it started to get hot.

He turned, with resignation on his face.

"We're trapped in here."

* * *

Groudon roared, its powerful voice heard above the screams of the trainers, who had sent out their Pokemon in an attempt to fend off the Mirage Houndoom.

Ash and Paul sprinted away from the monster, but as Groudon stretched one huge clawed hand, it caught part of the advertising hoardings, and sent the dislodged piece of rubble crashing in front of them, blocking the exit.

"We're defenceless." Ash realised, as he rifled through his Pokeballs.

Paul said nothing, as Groudon extended its arm again, and brought it crashing down towards the two trainers.

* * *

"I think we should go." Flint said.

"Right." Phoebe agreed, as Noland vanished.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Noland reappeared a few seconds later, a few large rolls of paper in his hands.

"We need a plan." He said. "Rushing in blindly will only get us killed."

Noland dropped the papers on the table, and unfolded them to show that it was a map.

"This is the Starburst Stronghold." He explained.

Noland started to gesture to different parts of the stadium.

"Using my tactical knowledge, I would deduce that the projectors would have needed to be placed in these four positions to gain maximum efficiency, and the maximum chance of a Houndoom not vanishing because it stepped outside the projection zone. If you can disable one, then all of them will fail to work."

"So, if we can get to one of them, then.."

"You can cut down on casualties." Noland said. "The problem is that they are likely to be guarded, and they are incredibly hard to destroy."

"We still have to try!" Phoebe insisted. "I work with ghosts. I don't want more to be created at that stadium!"

* * *

May, Brock, Gary, Misty, Silver, Ritchie and Delia had been backed into a corner by the Houndoom, leaving them no choice but to try and fight their way out.

Croagunk, Marshtomp and Steelix battled gamely, as did Blaziken, Blastoise, Gyarados, Corsola, Quagsire, another Blastoise, Magmortar, Salamence, Feraligatr, Drapion, Charizard, Pikachu, Tyranitar.

But they were hopelessly outnumbered. As many Houndoom that seemed to be defeated, more just sprung up to take their place.

"This is impossible!" Silver roared, as his Feraligatr used a Superpower move that would have snapped an ordinary Pokemon's spine. The Houndoom shook itself off, and continued to try and rip holes in Feraligatr's hide.

"These things aren't normal!" Ritchie muttered, as Sparky and Cruz double teamed to take down one of the Houndoom that then faded away into nothing.

There was a shout, and more people and Pokemon joined in the battle. Faith, Elias, Jim, Harrison, Volkner and Brawly pooled an even bigger pool of rare Pokemon in there.

Mightyene, Delcatty, Furret, Empoleon, Garchomp, Togekiss, Magmortar, Buizel, Swellow, Bayleef, Blaziken, Houndoom, Rampardos, Electivire, Raichu, Luxray, Hariyama, Machamp, Medicham.

As more Pokemon joined in, more Houndoom appeared, leaving everyone wondering if this was a case of when, not if they were going to lose the battle.

And their lives.

* * *

Ash closed his eyes, as the huge fist closed in on him.

He expected to feel the blow, the blow that would crush the life out of him.

But it never came.

He squeezed his eyes open, just a crack, and saw something holding Groudon's arm. No wait, two things. One was a dark red colour, and the other was a light shade of orange.

He opened his eyes further, and saw that a Dragonite and Deoxys were restraining Groudon with all their power.

"Someone loves me." He muttered, as he stood up.

"No, I don't." Olly grinned from above him.

"Empoleon, Tidal Wave!"

Empoleon started to glow with a blue light, as Ash grabbed Paul's arm and retreated.

Dragonite and Deoxys also thought it might be a good idea to scarper as Empoleon sent the huge wave of water into the ground type Groudon, who roared in anger.

"Well, it felt something." Olly muttered, as Groudon swung its clawed hand again, and demolished half the stand opposite him.

"Deoxys, Psycho Boost! Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!"

Olly was throwing more Pokeballs. Dusclops, Toxicroak and Charizard appeared.

"Let's keep attacking!" He shouted.

"Dusclops, Hyper Beam! Toxicroak, use Toxic and then Shadow Ball. Charizard, use Fire Storm!"

* * *

Phoebe and Flint made their way through the corridors of the stadium. They had been teleported over by Phoebe's Dusknoir, who was escorting them.

Flint had also sent out Magmortar, Infernape, Flareon and Rapidash, while Phoebe had sent out Sableye, Dusclops, Banette and Mismagius.

Noland had stayed behind to offer them tactical advice from a distance. They had been unable to get in touch with the other G-men to tell them what needed to happen, so Noland had also volunteered to stay behind so someone else knew what to do if they were slaughtered.

"Really brave decision." Flint muttered.

"Who, Noland?"

"Yeah." Flint said, bitterly. "We might get slaughtered, and.."  
They both heard a cough through the ear pieces that they were wearing.

"I can still hear you." Noland said. "We drew lots on who had to stay behind, and I lost."

"We're almost at one of the doors." Phoebe remarked, changing the subject.

"Wonderful." Noland replied.

They made their way to it, and Flint grabbed the handle. He twisted it, and it came off in his hands.

"Crap!" He exclaimed, as he tossed the useless hunk of metal aside.

He turned to his Pokemon, before deciding on Infernape.

"Infernape, break this door down with Focus Punch!"

Infernape's fist started to glow with a white light, as it crashed it into the heavy looking door.

Seconds later, Infernape was howling in pain, as it nursed its damaged hand.

"That isn't going to work." Noland said. "Those doors are practically impregnable. You can't hope to break through with what you have."

Flint took it as a challenge, as he turned to his Magmortar.

"Magmortar, use Hyper Beam!" He ordered.

Magmortar cocked its arm cannon, and blasted the door with a powerful wave of orange and red energy.

As the energy vanished, the door didn't have a scratch on it.

"Told you so." Noland said, sardonically.

Phoebe smirked.

"If you want something done right, go straight through it and to hell with the consequences."

She turned to her Dusknoir.

"Go through the door, and see if there's a handle on the other side."

Dusknoir nodded, and floated towards the door.

It reached out, and tried to force itself through, but no matter how hard it tried, it failed.

"That is weird." Phoebe said, as she gave her Dusknoir a pat on the back. Mainly to stroke its ego more than anything else.

"I told you so." Noland repeated.

Flint swore in anger.

"Then how do we...?" He shouted, before they heard the baying of Houndoom.

"Crap!" Phoebe said, a slight fear in her eyes, as they heard the dreaded creatures approaching.

"We're doomed." Flint realised, as the first of the Darkness Pokemon charged into view.

"Dusclops, swat it away with Shadow Punch!"  
Dusclops threw a punch from the shadows, and sent the Houndoom crashing backwards.

Flint grabbed Phoebe's hand.

"If we're going to die, then let's take as many of them down with us as possible." He muttered, before looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry about dooming us."

Phoebe managed a weak smile.

"It's okay. At least we'll die together."

The two continued to hold hands, as they coordinated their Pokemon to repel the Houndoom for as long as possible.

"Not without a fight." Phoebe lamented.

* * *

Noland heard this, and the Houndoom in the background.

"Man, no!" He said.

 _This doesn't look good. Flint and Phoebe are pinned down. Olly's gone AWOL, and who knows where the rest of them are. Pretty soon I might be the only one left._

He wouldn't accept that.

Noland emptied out the contents of his pockets, until he found the thing he was looking for.

"I'm coming!" He shouted. "You aren't going to be alone in this final battle."

He found a bit of paper and started to scribble a few notes down on it.

* * *

Groudon blasted Toxicroak with flames, causing the Dry Skinned Pokemon to faint.

Olly recalled it. Both Dusclops and Toxicroak had already been defeated by Groudon.

He was slightly starting to think that maybe he had met his match.

Then Empoleon hit Groudon with a Hydro Pump, and he could start to see the effects of the repeated assaults from all his Pokemon.

 _Plus, that Toxic attack seems to be wearing its health down. If my Pokemon can last for a bit longer, then that might be the straw that broke the Camerupt's back._

* * *

As their Pokemon started to collapse from exhaustion, May felt something crash into her. It felt sharp, and instantly started to cut into her already tender body.

She winced in pain, as she tried to break free from the grip of the thing that held her.

Then she felt a blow to the back of the head, and she abandoned all pretense of resistance.

"May!" Brock roared, as he spun around. "Wait, a Cacturne?"

The last thing she heard was Brock cry out in pain, as the thing that was holding her thrust forward.

* * *

Noland made his way into the forest, where the small strip of grass lay.

He saw the pride and joy of his life. The thing he had built with his bare hands from barely nothing.

 _Because, I was always good at building things. My parents used to joke that if I had the tools, I could build civilization._

He was barely able to keep the tears from flowing down his face, as he climbed into the cockpit of his plane.

"I'm coming." He muttered. "I'm coming."

He started the engines, and gently tried to tease it into the air.

* * *

Harley made his way towards the entrance, where his new boss was waiting. His Cacturne was stood beside her, with a very familiar shape in its arms.

"You managed to disable the G-men in the studio?" Claudia asked.

"I did." He confirmed.

"And what is the meaning of this?" She asked, referring to the unconscious form of May Maple who was being cradled by the Cacturne that he held so dear.

Harley gulped. The tone in her voice didn't sound so forgiving.

"She is someone who once slighted me." He admitted. "I broke into her room this morning, and tried to torture her out of revenge for having me locked away in that asylum. I was only half way through, when she got the drop on me, and managed to escape. I wanted to finish the job."

Claudia laughed.

"I admire both your honesty and your tenacity, as well as your vengeful streak." She said. "There is a plane waiting for us at the docks. If we make it there, and into Verger, then you can do your absolute worst to her."

Harley was dumbfounded. How had he found such a great boss?

"Let's go, and make sure that you seal the door." Claudia instructed. "Then, have the Houndoom to torch the place."

Harley and his Cacturne followed Claudia out of the door.

He released his Houndoom from the Pokeball, and ordered it to seal the only exit from the stadium.

Harley reached for the Mirage control chip, and spoke into it.

"Time to make it very hot, my darlings."

* * *

Dragonite was down.

Olly sighed, as he recalled his trusted Pokemon back to the ball. Charizard had also been defeated a few minutes earlier, leaving only a rapidly exhausting Empoleon, and Deoxys able to continue battling.

"Empoleon, use Tidal Wave!"

Empoleon started to use the attack, but Groudon sent a powerful burst of sizzling hot mud at the Emperor Pokemon, which caused his partner to squawk in agony.

Olly closed his eyes, as Empoleon fainted.

He then opened them to recall his oldest and dearest friend.

"Thanks." He whispered.

He put the Pokeball away, before looking to Deoxys who now had the full attention of Groudon.

"Come on!" He yelled. "We've come too far to just let it end now!"

Deoxys nodded and switched to Speed Forme to evade the attack.

Olly smelled smoke, as he spun around.

The huge amounts of Mirage Houndoom had stopped attacking the spectators, and had gone to start setting fire to the stadium.

He heard a cry of pain from Deoxys, before the throb of engines in the sky.

Olly started to wonder what they were, before he felt the force of Deoxys crashing to the ground next to him.

* * *

Ash and Paul made their way up to the rest of the group.

"Ash!" Delia exclaimed. "You're alive."

Ash looked around.

"Where's May?" He asked.

Brock shook his head, before rubbing his stomach.

"She was abducted by a Cacturne, a few minutes ago." He explained. "I tried to stop it, but.."  
Brock winced in pain, as his fingers came away from his shirt covered in blood.

"Where did they go?" Ash asked.

Brock pointed in a direction, rather gingerly.

Ash instantly sprinted in that direction.

"Has anyone seen Anabel?" Paul asked.

Everyone present looked at each other, shaking their heads, before Groudon roared a roar of victory.

* * *

"They just keep coming and coming!" Flint shouted, as his Infernape dived into a sea of the Houndoom and unleashed a powerful array of punches and kicks.

Flareon, Rapidash, Dusclops and Banette were all defeated, leaving the two trainers understrength as they continued to try and defend themselves from the seemingly endless onslaught.

* * *

Ash found the exit, and as he brought his hands down on the handle, he felt that it wouldn't turn.

"No!" He shouted, kicking the door.

He achieved nothing, but a pain in his foot for the trouble.

Ash then heard the click of claws on the floor, and he felt the presence of something dangerous.

He spun around, and saw three of the strange Houndoom staring at him with a hungry look.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Their Pokemon were down.

And as the Mirages howled in victory, both Flint and Phoebe sank to the ground in defeat.

Phoebe had a few tears running down her cheeks, as Flint put his arm around her.

"Just close your eyes." He whispered, as she hugged him close.

She looked up at him.

"We've spent these last days together." She whispered back, as the creatures advanced on them. "We might not always have agreed with each other, but I know one thing. Ever since you saved my life on that ship, and in the few days since, I've come to realise how special you are."

They could feel the breath of the creatures on them now.

"What are you saying?" Flint asked, although he already knew. The acrid smell of smoke was starting to make his eyes water.

Although that was the excuse he was using.

* * *

Noland could see the pillars of smoke rising from the stadium, as he began his final approach.

"I hope this works." He muttered, as he took a drag from the cigar. "Otherwise, I'm going to look a fool."

The light hearted attempt at humour made him smile, if only briefly.

As he began his descent, he saw Groudon's head.

It almost startled him into losing his concentration, but he kept his focus.

Noland stayed on course, aiming for one of the towers.

"Goodbye everyone." He said to nobody, as he took what would surely be his final breath.

He was still thinking that when his plane crashed into one of the towers.

* * *

Olly was temporarily blinded and deafened by the explosion.

He could feel bits of wood and brick rain down on him, but he managed to evade a huge chunk of building that would have pancaked him.

He couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened.

Noland, the Battle Factory Frontier Brain had flown a custom built plane into the towers of a two hundred thousand seater stadium.

Groudon roared as chunks of the tower crashed into its upper body, causing tremendous pain.

It had no choice, but to gradually retreat into the ground, only leaving a huge crater as a sign that it had been there.

* * *

Flint and Phoebe heard the crash, and broke apart from their embrace to see the Mirage Houndoom vanishing.

"What just happened?" Flint asked in wonder.

"Who cares." Phoebe laughed, as she jumped to her feet. "We're alive."

She started to jump up and down in glee, making Flint smile.

Under the surface, he couldn't help but wonder how and why.

* * *

"No!" Brandon shouted, as he saw the explosion from the window in the studio.

"Noland." Norman said, slowly.

"He can't be..." Lucy lamented.

Lance muttered something, as the collapsing tower started to burn.

"The corruption of the creator. The death of a champion. The towering inferno. The sacrifice of one."

He turned to the other three G-men.

"The darkness will arrive."

* * *

Ash was shocked as the Houndoom vanished almost as quickly as they had appeared. He was even more shocked when a chunk of what looked like one of the towers crashed through the roof, and smashed the doors open.

"Time to go!" He shouted, as he ran through them.

"I'm coming, May."

* * *

 **Author's Notes. What an epic chapter.**

 **Although with every good thing, there is a bad. There is a very real chance that the next chapter may prove to be the final one. Sob sob. Oh well.**

 **So, Harley was a Coppinger Elite. A couple of you guessed it right on the reviews, but not many.**

 **It would appear that he still hates May. All this over saying that Cacturne are scary, and that his cookies were okay. Some people need to get a grip.**

 **So, Noland was the one who would sacrifice himself to save many. Not joking, I had that idea in a dream.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are amazing.**

 **Is Ash going to be able to save May from Harley and Claudia? Will Paul be reunited with Anabel? What is going to be the final outcome of this tale?**

 **Find out next chapter! Coming soon.**

 **Don't forget to review. I'd really like it if you did that! Come on! Give me your opinions, comments, criticisms and thoughts in general.**


	87. Chapter 87

87\. Articuno's Tears

Chapter Eighty Seven. Articuno's Tears.

* * *

 _Summary. Claudia and Harley attacked the final of the PCC, with an army of Mirage Houndoom and a Groudon. Everyone tried to defend themselves as much as possible, but the creatures just kept coming and coming. Until, Noland made the ultimate sacrifice..._

* * *

Ash tried to run faster. He had to catch up with them.

He could see them in the distance. Two figures, and a Cacturne.

"Come on!" He willed himself, wishing that he had at least one fit Pokemon to defend himself with, if it turned nasty.

 _Oh well. The most importat thing is to catch them up._

They were heading for the docks, he realised.

 _Why are they heading for the docks?_

Ash felt movement in his bag, and he realised that Pikachu was probably awake.

"Sorry, buddy." He gasped, between breaths. "I can't stop at the moment."

* * *

"No." Faith whispered, as someones water Pokemon started to try and extinguish the fires burning in the tower.

"Who was that?" Jim asked, as Olly walked up the stairs, heading for them.

Olly had a sad look on his face.

"That people." He said. "Was none other than Noland."

"The Frontier Brain?" Elias asked.

"The very same." Olly replied, as he wiped the soot from his face with the back of his arm. "That man made the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone within this stadium."

He turned, and saluted the smouldering tower that had acted as Noland's pyre.

"Rest in peace." He said. "Friend."

Olly turned to see the studio window, where Brandon and the others were stood.

He could see them waving to be let out.

"I'm going to go free those guys." He sighed, as he left.

Elias put his arm around Faith, as they watched the Pokemon continue to extinguish the fire.

* * *

"Anabel!" Paul shouted, as he ran through the corridors. "Where are you?"

He had been looking for the last few minutes, and he was starting to become frantically worried.

 _I just hope she's okay!_

Paul gritted his teeth, as he found himself back at his changing room.

"ANABEL!" He bellowed, more out of fear than anger.

Paul heard the scrape of metal, and Anabel stuck her head out of the room.

"Are they gone?" She asked, slightly fearfully.

"Yeah." Paul replied. "I was worried about you."

Anabel looked slightly ashamed.

"I went to hide." She admitted. "I'm not proud of it, but none of my Pokemon could have damaged those Houndoom. And I didn't particularly want to get ripped apart."

Anabel continued to look worried, as she and Paul embraced.

She looked up into his eyes.

"But you know what scared me the most?"

"Go on." Paul replied.

"It wasn't the possible impending doom, or the fact that the Houndoom didn't have a soul. It was the chance that I might never see you again. I came looking for you, but I felt those things nearby. I hid, and I survived."

"You did the right thing." Paul said, reassuringly.

* * *

"Pika!"

Ash had stopped for breath, and to let Pikachu out of his bag.

Pikachu had seemed extremely happy to be let out of the cramped confines, and was now chasing after its trainer who had taken up the chase again.

 _I just don't know how fit Pikachu is to battle if it comes down to it._

* * *

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Lance shouted.

His Dragonite roared, and blasted the unopenable door with a powerful beam of orange light.

The door creaked, before starting to melt.

"Gyarados!" Wallace said. "Please freeze it with a delectable Ice Beam!"

His Gyarados froze the door over with a artistic spray of ice.

"Now, Slaking!" Norman said. "Focus Punch!"

Norman's Slaking raised a huge fist, and smashed the door to pieces.

"Excellent." Brandon exclaimed. "Now we can get out of here."

As they were about to leave, Olly ran in.

"I see I've wasted a trip." He remarked.

"Get after the guy who trapped us in here!" Brandon ordered. "He can't have left the Island yet."

Olly sighed. "That narrows it down."

He dug into his pocket, and drew out a couple of Revive's.

"Right, I'm going." He said, sending out Deoxys.

He broke the item over, and sprinkled the powder of his battered Deoxys.

Deoxys got up, seemingly at half health.

"Recover!"

* * *

"Stop!" Ash shouted.

The two of them who were heading for a seaplane at the docks apparently heard him.

They turned.

Ash instantly recognised one of them as Harley.

 _No wonder the Cacturne seemed so familiar._

The said Cacturne had May in its arms. Ash glared at it.

"You again!" Claudia sneered.

Ash felt her anger wash over him. He tried to wash the feelings away with his fear for May, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Easy Pikachu." Ash said.

"Ash!" Harley said. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"I could say the same thing." Ash replied. "Weren't you in an asylum?"

Harley laughed.

"Yeah, but my fantastic boss managed to get me out of there."

He gestured to Claudia.

"Isn't she great?"

"Terrific." Ash muttered. "Real sociopath."

"I am not a sociopath!" Claudia shouted.

"PikaPikaPika!"

"Your rat should watch its mouth." Claudia said, coldly.

"What do you want with May?" Ash yelled.

Harley smirked.

"That would be telling."

"Give her back!" Ash said.

Harley giggled again.

"Okay...NO!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped forward and started to charge up electricity for an attack.

Claudia laughed.

"Take her to the plane. I'll deal with this."

"Put him down slowly." Harley giggled. "Come on Cacturne!"

Harley and Cacturne started to leave, as Claudia threw a Pokeball.

"Mamoswine!"

Claudia sent out Mamoswine, who was instantly hit with Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

The attack did nothing, due to Mamoswine being part ground type.

"Oh no!" Ash said.

"Mamoswine, use Icicle Spear!"

Mamoswine reared up on its hind legs, and fired a spear of ice at Pikachu.

Pikachu screamed as the ice crashed into it, and sent it crashing backwards.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, in fear for his Pokemon. Pikachu crashed into a tree, and didn't move.

Claudia scowled at his attempt to stop her.

"You have to raise your game!" She said. "That rat can't save you now."

She then gestured to him.

"Mamoswine, use Hyper Beam!"

Mamoswine reared up again, and opened its mouth.

Ash tried to brace himself as the beam streaked towards him.

"Dragonair!" Someone shouted. "Protect!"

A long blue Pokemon charged in front of him, and deflected the attack.

Ash looked up, and saw a slightly familiar Dragonair.

"You okay?" Doug asked, as he and Lance made their way over.

"Better now." Ash admitted.

Claudia laughed.

"So, you can survive this." She taunted. "I'll get you eventually."

Claudia and her Mamoswine started to fade into nothing.

"Again!" Doug shouted in frustration. "She's hard to pin down."

Ash ignored it, and decided to chase after Harley.

"I have to go!" He shouted, starting to run.

"Can one of you take care of Pikachu till I get back."

He felt slightly guilty about leaving Pikachu, but he figured that one of the other guys would take care of it.

* * *

Harley and his Cacturne arrived at the plane, where the rear was open.

"Soon." He giggled, patting May's unconscious form. "Soon, I will kill you."

He turned to look at the ocean.

"Just like I killed that pesky former Sinnoh champion."

Harley felt a presence nearby.

He whirled around, and saw a hugely angry looking Olly inside the plane.

"Have a guess of the five words you shouldn't have said." He said, as his Dragonite and Deoxys appeared behind him.

Harley was slightly worried at the anger radiating from the trainer.

"I was..." He started to say, before something told him it wouldn't work. He had already admitted it practically. Harley quickly came up with another idea.

"Cacturne, if he comes closer." He said, noticing that Olly was slowly advancing on him. "Snap the girls neck."

Olly instantly stopped.

"See that is your weakness." Harley snapped, as his Cacturne placed a clawed hand on May's neck. "You aren't willing to do what it takes."

Olly scowled.

"Maybe I'm not." He said.

"There you go." Harley crowed. "You talk the talk, but you can't..."

"Dragonite, Aerial Ace!"

Dragonite raced across the small gap, and clattered into Cacturne.

Harley was astounded, as his prize Pokemon and his hostage were knocked into the water.

"Noo!" He shouted. "Cacturne."

He glared at Olly, and Dragonite, before recalling the Pokemon.

It was also at this time that Ash came into the picture.

Harley knew he was outnumbered at this point.

"You think you've won." He sneered. "I won, because I took something away from you that you won't ever get back."

Harley drew another Pokeball.

"Goodbye!"

Harley sent out a Banette.

"Teleport, my darling."

Harley and his Banette vanished, leaving Olly fuming.

"Damnit!" He shouted, kicking the side of the plane in anger.

"May!" Ash shouted, as her unconscious form vanished under the water.

He charged across the docks, and dived into the water after her.

Olly sighed, as he went searching the plane for anything that could tell him where Harley had gone to.

He was only slightly shocked, when the ghostly form of Cynthia appeared before him.

"Long time no see."

Olly sighed again.

"You aren't really here."

* * *

Ash tried to scan the dark and murky water for May, only to see now sign of her in the depths.

 _Come on May, where are you?!  
_ He saw a faint shade of red in the water, and he swam for it.

 _PleasePleasePlease!_

As he got closer, he saw the form of May laid in limbo. She wasn't moving.

His legs and lungs bursting, he managed to force himself across to her and wrap his arms around her body.

Losing the use of his arms to float, his legs were in agony as he kicked upwards trying to get to the surface.

 _NoNoNoNoNo!_

He was slowly losing his strength, and he was wondering if they would make it.

Ash saw something white in the water a few feet above him, waving around.

He willed himself to move faster, and he reached out to try and grab it.

Ash failed at the first attempt.

 _ComeOnAshComeOnYouCanDoThisYouCanDoThis._

Ash made another try for it, and managed to scrape it with his fingertips.

 _COMEONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

He kicked again, and forced himself to make one last effort.

If he failed, he didn't know if he could summon the energy for another try.

He outstretched an arm, and managed to grab the white object, still not knowing what it was.

Ash closed his eyes, his lungs and brain on absolute fire as he felt himself being pulled through the water.

He gratefully gulped the air that pierced him like a bullet as he broke the surface. As his vision returned, he saw that Olly had pulled him out.

"Th...Thanks." He gasped, as Olly displayed a tremendous amount of strength to drag both him and May closer to the pier.

Lance and Doug were also lurking around, to help get them both out of the water. Pikachu was sat on Doug's shoulder.

"You want a hand?" Doug asked, as he jumped into the water, and gave the two of them a boost.

As they got onto dry land, May started to cough.

She opened her eyes.

"Ash." She whispered, her voice hoarse from swallowing sea water.

"You don't get rid of me that easily." Ash laughed.

* * *

At the G-men Headquarters, Brandon, Volkner, Brawly and Norman were sat around trying to absorb what had happened.

"I can't believe he's gone." Norman said, as he opened his beer.

"We're all going to miss him." Volkner said.

The four of them raised their bottles in unison.

"To Noland."

Olly, Lance and Doug walked into the room. There was a look of amusement as both Olly and Doug were soaking wet.  
"You look like you went for a swim in the ocean." Brawly commented.

"Funny you should mention that." Olly said, as they sat down.

"Chairs!" Norman exclaimed.

"Easy." Doug remarked. "We're burning this place to the ground, aren't we?"

Brandon gave him a dirty look.

"We don't condone arson as a method of hiding things."

"I do." Olly said, as Flint and Phoebe walked into the room.

"That was weird what happened at the stadium." Flint said.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

The G-men were stunned into silence.

"You mean..." Lance said.

"You don't know." Brawly finished.

"As long as Volkner and Brandon don't try to throw me out again." Jim muttered, as he followed Harrison, Faith and Lucy through the woods to the G-men hideout.

"They tried to throw you out?" Harrison remarked.

"Emphasis on the word tried." Jim replied.

"Jim had a special medallion that stopped them from doing it." Faith told Harrison.

Harrison shrugged.

"Don't know about it." He said. "I was deep undercover at the time."

"We're here." Lucy announced, as she pushed the door open.

"No!" Phoebe shouted.

Flint looked shocked as he kicked a chair.

"Son of a..." He said, angrily. "Why did he...?"

"He saved our lives." Olly replied, cutting him off. "Not just our lives, but the lives of everyone in that stadium."

He was interrupted by the arrival of Faith, Jim, Harrison and Lucy.

"Sorry for the interruption." Harrison said.

Brandon coughed.  
"Okay, now we are all here." He said. "It's time to discuss the problem at hand."

He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"As you all know, we lost several agents in that attack, as well as our close friend, Noland."

He unfolded the paper.

"I found this earlier." He said, shaking slightly. "It's a letter from Noland, telling us why he did what he did."

Brandon cleared his throat, and started to read aloud.

"To whoever finds this letter. I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do. You never quite know what you are willing to do until you are asked to do it. I value the time I spent getting to know each and every one of my colleagues in the G-men, and I hope that what I am about to do won't send me down in your estimation. Remember me as I was. Kevin Noland."

Brandon was still shaking, as he dropped it on the table.

"So there you have it." He said. "A true friend to us all."

"Hear hear." Harrison coughed.

Brandon cleared his throat again.

"We now need a plan of action on what to do next." He said. "Several of you may have heard Coppinger's speech at the stadium, and it is most worrying if what she says is true."

"I think she isn't bluffing." Harrison replied. "I spent six months in the company of her. I know when she's lying."

"So, Collison." Doug said, sarcastically. "What do you recommend?"

"I honestly have no idea." Harrison replied. "Which is at least twice as much as what you have."

"People, people." Volkner barked. "This is not the way to do things."

Brandon stroked his chin.

"There may be a way." He admitted, as he walked over to the safe.

"How?" Faith asked. "If she is, as she claimed, a demigod, then isn't us pursuing her pointless?"

"She has a point." Brawly remarked. "How do you cage something like that?"

Brandon opened the safe, and took something out.

He walked back over.

"She died in order to be reborn. What I assume this means is that what we saw in the stadium is not the real Claudia Coppinger. The real Claudia was killed. In fact, she was more than just killed. It was staged, so people would stop thinking she was alive. Then, they fused her DNA with that of Arceus, and we now have an abomination wandering around."

"So, your point is...?" Flint asked.

"If she is a demigod." Brandon concluded. "Then we might have to get Arceus to stop her."

Olly coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "Corruption of the Creator."

"Thanks for bringing that point up." Brandon said, seeing through it.

He looked around.

"I did some research, and I think I may have found a way to restore Arceus to its former glory."

"How?" Lucy asked.

Brandon blinked, as he intoned something he had embedded deep in his memory.

"Millions of years ago, Arceus predicted something like this might happen. So it spread its power into seventeen different plates, each of a specific Pokemon type."

Brandon looked at Olly, as he finished speaking.

"If these seventeen plates were brought together in the presence of Arceus, then the power might be able to overcome them."

"Like an Antivirus?"

"Exactly."

"But where are these seventeen plates?" Phoebe asked.

Brandon grinned.

"I can tell you where two of them are."

He pointed to Olly.

"His Empoleon has the Splash Plate."

And he dug into his pocket and pulled a hunk of silver shaped like an Arceus out.

"Is that...?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Jim." Brandon said. "Your medallion is actually the dragon type plate of Arceus. The Draco Plate."

Brandon then sighed.

"I can't be sure, but I think the other fifteen are scattered around Verger. Which is probably where Arceus is."

Volkner stood up.

"We need volunteers to go there and look."

Doug stood up.

"I'm going." He said.

Olly and Faith then stood up as well.

"Faith." Volkner said. "I want you to team up with Olly while there. It's nothing personal, it's just that you still are technically a rookie."

"Fine." Faith muttered.

Volkner then looked around, and saw Jim leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Jacobs." He said.

Jim looked up.

"We seem to have need for your services." He said. "Do you still want to join?"

Jim gulped, before making his mind up.

"Yes!" He answered.

"Excellent." Brandon said. "We'll all go get some sleep, and meet back here in the morning for your training."

* * *

A few days later.

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!" Jim shouted.

Swellow dived from the sky, and nailed Hariyama with its beak.

"Grab it!" Brawly yelled.

Hariyama swung out a huge fist and wrapped its powerful fingers around Swellow's body.

"Try and break free with Wing Attack!" Jim pleaded with his Pokemon.

Swellow struggled, before flaring its wings out, breaking Hariyama's grip.

"Now, go for a Peck!"  
Swellow spun, and slammed its beak into Hariyama, knocking it out.

"Darn!" Brawly laughed. "I guess you passed the final test."

* * *

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of those who died in the tragedy at the Starburst Stronghold."

Ash watched, as the priest continued to talk about how several people had been taken from them at the terrible events. There were a lot of people here. He had already seen Scott, the owner of the Battle Frontier near the front of the crowd, looking quite sombre in a black suit rather that the loud blue shirt and shorts that he was used to seeing him in. There were several Frontier Brains and gym leaders in attendance as well. Goodshow was also there.

He felt Pikachu sleeping on his shoulder, and saw May sat next to him.

 _I could have lost more that what I did. So I didn't win the tournament, but hey, I gained two new Pokemon, and I'm happier than I have been for a while._

As he felt May's hand on his, he felt content, looking over to the ocean.

"Noland's ashes are contained in this holy urn." The priest said, gesturing to the large vase.

"I think I speak for everyone here, when I wish this brave man a safe and pleasant afterlife."  
There was suddenly a huge shadow cast over the ground, in the shape of a bird.

Everyone looked up, and gasped as Articuno swooped over the hundreds of people who had come out to attend the funeral.

"What's that doing here?" Brandon muttered.

Articuno flew over to where the urn was, and landed next to it.

As it looked at the remains of its former friend, people standing near the front could swear that they saw tears appear in the eyes of the legendary bird of ice.

The priest seemed slightly uncomfortable, especially when Articuno flared its wings and took to the sky. It grabbed the urn in its talons and continued to fly.

The priest started to say something, but decided against it.

"Kevin Noland was a brave man, to sacrifice himself so that others may live. It is truly fitting that even a legend amongst Pokemon recognises that."

Olly scowled.

"It's not that at all." He whispered angrily.

"It's because they were friends."

* * *

As Articuno flew into the sunset, nobody could argue with him.

After several more requiems for those that had perished, and also one for Cynthia, the crowd dispersed to the nearby bars and cafe's to hold a wake.

As Paul and Anabel made their way through the streets, they were approached by Scott.

"Hi boss." Anabel said, brightly.

"Good evening, Anabel." Scott laughed. "Don't call me boss."

"So, you're Scott." Paul remarked.

Scott looked him up and down. "You have a brother don't you?"

"Yes." Paul replied. "Reggie."

Scott extended a hand. Paul took it, and gave it a brisk shake.

"Mr. Reed, I would like to talk to you about a business proposition."

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

Scott looked slightly sheepish.

"Well, it's slightly difficult, but I would like to offer you Noland's place on the Battle Frontier."

Paul continued to look bemused.

"Before the tournament, I earmarked several trainers who might have the ability to become a Frontier Brain."

Scott's look of slight embarrassment turned to a grin.

"I was impressed by the way you made it to the final, and given the glowing recommendation I took from Anabel."

Anabel went slightly red.

"I have no hesitation in offering you your own Frontier. If you want it."

Paul smiled. Anabel squeezed his hand, as a sign of affection.

"I might just take you up on that offer." He said. "But wouldn't I have to beat the Frontier first?"

Scott laughed.

"Actually, I'm willing to make an exception in your case." He said.

"How come?"

Scott rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, you got to the final of a tournament that is probably even harder than the Battle Frontier to win. That's more than good enough for me."

Paul smirked.

"When do you want me to start?"

Scott laughed.

"Easy tiger. It'll take a couple of months for your own facility to become ready. In the meantime, I want Anabel to show you the ropes."

Paul grinned.

"If it's anything like her other brand of training."

Anabel smiled.

"You wish." She laughed.

* * *

Olly found Jim stood in the corner, looking sad.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Jim replied.

"I heard you passed the tests." Olly remarked.

"Yep." Jim answered.

Olly decided to just come out with it.

"Jim, I'm sorry about Cynthia, but there is one decision still to make. What do you want to do with her Pokemon?"

Jim looked at him. He had never thought about that.

"I've been taking care of them for the moment." Olly said. "But, what do you...?"

Jim tried to keep a straight face. He was worried he might break down. Her funeral had been hard enough.

"Take them to my grandmother in Sinnoh." He coughed. "Let her decide."

Olly grinned.

"Looks like I need to go home then."

* * *

Ash and May were stood on the sand, next to the ocean, looking out into the darkness.

May was shivering slightly at the cold breeze coming from the surface of the ocean, so Ash had given her the jacket from his suit.

He took two Pokeballs from his belt, and threw them into the air.

Charizard and Lapras appeared.

"Are you sending them back?" May asked.

Ash nodded.

"Lapras needs to be with its herd." He said, as the Transport Pokemon leaned in and started to lick his face in what he presumed was goodbye.

"Goodbye Lapras." Ash said. "In case I never see you again, stay healthy."

Lapras moaned, as it turned and started to swim away.

"Oh, and Lapras!" Ash shouted.

Lapras craned its neck.

"Thanks."

Lapras started to sing, as it swam into the darkest depths of night.

Ash turned to Charizard.

"I guess it's time to go back to the Charicific Valley." He admitted.

Charizard roared, and blasted him with fire.

"Not the suit!" Ash shouted. "I'm only renting it!"

He stopped jumping up and down, to hug Charizard.

"Thanks for your help, pal."

Charizard snorted, and started to fly away.

"Bye Charizard!" Ash and May shouted.

"Pika!"

As the flame on its tail faded into the night sky, Ash turned to May.

"I guess it's just you and me heading to Verger now." He said. "Brock already told me that he was going back to Pewter City, so.."

May smiled.

"Everything's going to be fine." She laughed. "We have each other for the moment."

"And Gible." Ash remarked, as the Land Shark tottered around at the edge of the ocean.

May laughed at the remark.

* * *

Faith and Elias had found a quiet spot, and were enjoying a drink, when Olly showed up.

"Hey!" Both of them said.

"Hey, Olly." Elias said. "Can you buy us beer?"

Olly laughed. "Do you have a fake ID?"

"No." Elias replied.

"Then, I know you aren't lying about your age." Olly laughed, as he took a few notes of money out of his pocket, and dropped it on the table.

"What's that for?" Faith asked.

Olly grinned. "I have to go back to Sinnoh for a few days, but I'll meet you in Verger after then."

He took a map from his pocket, and looked at it.

"In Agueros Town."

"So, what's the money for?" Faith asked again.

"Get a guidebook." Olly replied.

He grinned again. "Partner."

He held out a hand, and Faith slammed her own hand into it.

"Partner." She repeated.

Olly clapped Elias on the shoulder.

"Make sure she doesn't do something stupid in the next four days." He laughed.

"What's in it for me?" Elias asked.

Olly grinned.

"She doesn't get hurt, fired, kidnapped or something unbelievably bad, contrived or cliched."

Olly turned to leave, but before he did, he headed over to the bar and bought them both some beer.

"Don't start a fight." He warned.

"She'd win." Elias replied. "What would be the point?"

Olly was still laughing as he left the bar.

* * *

Ash and May were heading back towards the resort, when Paul stepped out in front of them.

"Paul." Ash said. "What are you..?"

Paul smirked.

"Do you really accept what Goodshow told us?"

 _Goodshow cleared his throat, as Ash and Paul were stood on the stage behind him._

 _"Due to the tragic circumstances surrounding the final." He said. "It is unfeasible to have the whole battle again, so upon reflection, we hereby declare that these two trainers are both winners. They share the honour of being crowned the champion."_

 _The crowd applauded, as Goodshow handed each of them a medal._

"So what if I don't?" Ash asked.

Paul had taken out a Pokeball, and was twirling it between his fingers.

"You know what I want." He said.

Ash reached for the Pokeball of his own.

Paul threw his in the air.

"Torterra, standby for battle."

Paul's Torterra appeared.

Ash threw his own Pokeball, and his Infernape appeared.

"Infernape, I choose you!"

"Care to make the first move." Paul smiled.

"Indeed." Ash laughed.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!"

"Torterra, Hyper Beam!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Author's Notes.**

 **It's over. A fitting end I think.**

 **Who knows when the sequel will be up. Maybe in the next few days.**

 **I'm purposely not going to go into detail about the battle in the sequel, but I think it is safe to say that that is the end of a rivalry.**

 **Also, this shows how Paul became a Frontier Brain.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed the entire story. There are too many to name individually, but to name but a few, SkyFighter, Jeanne Reveur, TerraMichelle101, Dragon Master Paul, XTheDarkAgendaX, ShadowMario45, Megalink1126, Eli W, Zabuza of the Funk and several others. Thanks to everyone who submitted trainers as well.**

 **So Verger up next for Ash and Co...**

 **Don't forget to review! Come on! Now it's finished! Go nuts!**


End file.
